To love again
by trini86
Summary: Four years after losing her fiancé, Tris has a blind date that goes very wrong. Leading her to meet a very handsome blue-eyed man, but nothing is as easy as it seems for the two. Will Tris follow her heart and learn to love again? What happens when Fourtris realizes they were destined to be together all along.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

**I do not own Divergent series. The true and only owner is Veronica Roth.**

**Here I am testing yet another story out... comment let me know if it is a keep :) I hope you all enjoy it! I know I have kept you all waiting for far too long!**

**Warning: Possible trigger warning! Sexual content and adult language. You have been warned!**

This story will be given in multiple P.O.V please keep a look!

This story will be given in the modern setting, like I promised. Please comment let me know if she is a keeper. Remember the more comments I see the more I am likely to write more myself :)

**To love again**

**About:** Tris Prior had it all, wonderful friends, family, fiance and even a career. Just two weeks before her set wedding, her fiance Eric is shot and killed in the line of duty. Four years later she is set on a blind date gone bad... Leading her to a handsome blue eye man. One night of perfection or so it seems. When reality hits home, she meets her new client and her fiance to help plan the wedding of the century. Will Four marry the wrong girl? Will Tris love again? Sorry terrible at summaries.

"**A few bad chapters does not mean your story is over."**

"**When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure."**

* * *

**Chapter one **

**Eric P.O.V**

I force my legs to move faster and faster. I need to catch up, I cant let him get away again. Its such a shame, this kid reminds me of me. When I was his age. I didn't have a care in the world when I was seventeen. I admit looking back, I was lucky to have walked away from so much.

I grew up in a similar home that this kid has. A father that left when just a toddler. A mother too busy to trap yet another man in a loveless relationship to even give a damn about me. It was easier to go out on the streets, do what others told me to do. At least they gave a damn about me, or so I thought. By the time I was this kid's age, I had tattoos (that I now regret), piercings (every where including places you don't want to know, that has left their scars on me), and I had been to Juvie at least twice by this kid's age. My life was going one way, down hill. I was looking at doing hard time or possibly getting killed on the streets one day. But when you are a kid, you don't see that. You think that shit only happens if you are stupid and get caught.

It wasn't until I met Tris, that it all changed for me. One look and I wanted to be better. I wanted to be worthy of her. She was the new kid in school when I met her. The first sight of her was memorizing, long blond straight hair, grayish blue eyes, small figure. She wore plain cloths, just blue jeans, and a black t shirt. But it didn't mater, she was perfect. Compared to the other girls our age, she was real and she wasn't afraid to show it. I still don't understand how I bunk like me got her attention. I knew she was too good for me. I knew she was an Angel, I had no right to want her, to touch her. But I did. It bettered me. I stopped being a stupid kid. I started working hard in school. Because of her I stopped wanting to cause chaos, instead I wanted to stop it. For her. To make the world a better place for her.

"Hold it right there, Mat." I scream out, holding my gun up. I hate having to draw my weapon, specially on a kid. But this kid (sad to say) has a death wish. His already shot two cops, killed a civilian, not to mention all the drugs he has sold to kids younger than him. "There is only one way this is going to end!" I scream out hoping my threat will scare him enough to back down.

"Yea with you in a fucking body bag, Fool." He says taking a few shots at me. I dodge out of the way or so I thought I did. The pain of a bullet is like no other. The pain sires through out my body when I look down, my shirt instantly is covered in blood.

I reach for my radio in my back pocket, "Shots fired. Officer down. Send back up. Send ambulance." I say between pants before collapsing on the pavement below me. I focus on the pain, on my breathing. Anything to hold on to. I can't die. Not after everything.

It felt like forever before I could the sirens. I just wanted and prayed to make it home to Tris. We were finally getting married in two weeks.

"Coulter. You stay with me!" I hear a voice next to me. Pressure on my chest began to be applied. "I need some help over here!" The voice yelled.

"Move aside." A deeper voice said as they moved in and began work. I feel myself being moved, rolled, lifted. "Hey. Coulter, stay with us. Open your eyes. Come om." The same voice encourages me. I try my hardest to do so but I feel myself getting colder, becoming numb. I finally manage to open my eyes but I know it won't be for long. I quickly loosing the fight.

"Tell Tris... Tell Tris I love her and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave her." I get out between pants.

"Your going to tell her your self. Just keep your eyes open, keep your heart beating. Stay with me." He says urgently working. But he doesn't understand this is a battle that is already lost. I see the black slowly creeping in the sides of my vision. My eyes feel heavy and I no longer feel the pain. The last image I see before the blackness is the name tag on the EMT... FOUR.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I feel as though my house has become wedding central. Our large dinning room table is under here some where, I swear it is. Somewhere under all this fabric, boxes, candies, flowers, etc.

"Tris do you want these bowls large like this or smaller like this?" Shauna ask showing me her gift basket.

"Mmmm. Large." I choose. We have been at it for over an hour, filling baskets for my bachelorette party. We did out gift bags for the wedding yesterday that are taking residence now in my guest bedroom floor. I swear if it wasn't for Shauna... I don't know what I would do. The door bell forces us to finally take a break, we both laugh has our hands are cramped and stiff.

I stand slowly and stiffly make my way to the front door to see who it is. I swear if Eric sent me another bouquet of flower asking me is I still wanted to marry him... I might just kick his ass. Every day for the past week he has sent some kid of gift to the door with a message. He can be so smoochy when he wants to. But I'm not complaining. Ten years and still in love. We are finally getting married in two weeks and plan to soon start our family together.

But my thoughts all change when I reach the front door, I didn't need to answer it to know something is wrong. I see the light of the sirens coming through the window. "Shauna!" I scream out. Please don't let it be Eric. Please God let him be ok.

"What is it?" I hear her ask as she walks towards me. But I don't wait for her to be with me before I open the door. Please. Please. Please. I slowly open the door and is Captain Max Reynolds standing before me. That's when I see it. The grief, the sadness all over his face. No. No. No.

"Tris, I'm sorry. It's Eric." He says, I can see he is trying to keep his emotions at bay. Him and Eric have become close friends. They always go for drinks after work together. Max was even asked to be one of our ushers at our wedding.

"Is he hurt? Is he ok?" I say tears falling down my face. Than I see it. His face falls to the floor. He isn't ok. He isn't coming home. The last kiss we will ever share was this morning, the last time we made love was just a few nights ago, the last time I told him I loved him was before he left. My legs no longer have the strength to hold me up. I crumple to the floor, screaming and sobbing for the love that I lost.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

**Four Years later **

"I can not believe I let you talk me into this!" I say, get my shoes on.

"Oh come on, Tris. You need a little fun in your life. Can't always be all work and no play." Shauna says leaning against the door frame of my bedroom with her arms folded across her chest.

"A blind date, Shauna. It's not my idea of fun."I counter act.

"Tris, it's one date not a proposal." She says.

It's been four years since I lost Eric. I still expect him to come home, still think he will turn up somewhere and tell me he has been under cover this whole time. That he is sorry and he loves me. I haven't thought about dating again. In fact the only thing that has gotten me through all of this is burning myself in my work. I stop going out. Stopped hanging out with my friends outside my house. I just.. can't. But tonight it doesn't look like Shauna will falter, she has managed to set me up on a blind date at a restaurant/ bar in town. She won't take no for an answer.

I must have been lost in my thoughts again. The sudden movement on my bed next to me snaps me out of it... Shauna takes her seat next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulder. I don't know what I would have done with out her these past few years. She was there for me when I got the news about Eric. For a long time, she didn't leave. Her husband Zeke, didn't protest. He understood, my need for her. Zeke is a EMT, you would think that because he isn't fighting fires, or in the line of shots he would be safe. But often he is place in dangerous situations himself trying to save those that cant save themselves. He would hope that if something happened to him, Shauna would have someone there for her as much as she has been there for me.

"I don't think I'm ready, Shauna." I say almost on the bridge of crying.

"Tris, it's been four years. Eric wouldn't want this for you. He would want you to be happy to be loved." Shauna gently says.

I don't know if she is right... Eric and I never really spoke about the "what if something happened." We just always lived for that day and hoped nothing would happen. I never wanted to think how it would be with me gone and he left to mourn me. I didn't want to think of him being alone or moving on with someone else for that mater. But I also know that I wouldn't want him to be alone forever, to never be loved, to never experience being a family and having a chance at being a father. Would he think the same way? Would he want me to remain his and only his til the day I die or would he want me to try to find love again? I swear this kind of thinking can give anyone a head ache.

"Alright, Ill go. But no promises." I say lifting me head up high.

"That's my girl. Don't forget the rose. That's how he knows it will be you." Shauna says reminding me.

"Ok. Right. How do I look?" I say taking a deep breath in.

"Tough as nails, Tris." She says smiling widely and proudly at me.

I don't know about dating, I don't know if this man is the right man for me. But I do know that Shauna is right. I need to try and live. Live for myself, live for Eric. I owe him that.

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright everyone so there was the start of my new modern story line. Please comment let me know if you do or don't like it so far. Let me know your thoughts. **

**If this one doesn't work out I do have another story idea. **

**I will be alternating between updates on this one and my other story line A love like no other. So I do update every two days... so be prepared. **

**Take care Everyone and like always happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy reading everyone! Thank you all for the love and support for this new story! Leave your comments below let me know what you think of this next chapter **

**I own nothing of the Divergent series or books. **

**Chapter 2**

**Tris P.O.V**

I sit at the bar with my rose on the counter. Just like Shauna told me to. I took the last seat at the end of the bar, so I can have a better view of the large crowded room. I cant remember the last time I was on a date. To be honest my first and only boyfriend was Eric. In all honesty I don't even know how to date. What are the rules? Do I pay, does he? Do I have to kiss him at the end of the night? What if he doesn't kiss me? Did I mention, I hate dating? With Eric there was no real dating, there was no need. We just kind of met at school and our relationship just developed from there. We were so comfortable with each other, many never understood us. But we didn't care, we enjoyed each other's company and that all that mattered. May be this was a bad idea after all!

I continue sitting nursing my drink. I cant help but look around for a man I don't know, a man that I know I won't recognize. What if this guy takes one look at me turns and runs away, I would never know. Oh what am I thinking, who could blame him for running away. I would runaway. At least it's nice to get out and breath in some much needed fresh air.

Shauna didn't tell me much about this guy. I know they work together in the bank. Supposedly he is nice and funny. Even if he isn't the "one" he might still give me a good time or so Shauna said. She did tell me that his name is Fernando, and he is 5'8, well built, and very nice looking. There are a lot of good looking guys here, but all seem to be with their partners or here with friends. It is after all a Friday night.

I take another sip of my drink. I cant help but feel slightly rejected. The guy is already twenty minutes late. At the corner of my eye I see a man take a seat two bar stools down. He too appears to be looking for someone. I decide to be bold and look up. He is very good looking, I was never good with estimating height but he is really really tall. Than again every one is tall when compared to me. I take in his form, I can see his well defined muscular chest, arms, wow even his shoulders is sexy as hell.

I wonder is there a rule about having sex on the first date? At least fool around a little. Calm down Tris, don't think like a slut! Even though it has been four years. Four lonely years with a vibrator, may I add. Damn those hands look huge and strong. Stop it, Tris!

He must feel my eyes on him because he looks at my direction and allow our eyes to meet. He has the most intense ocean blue eyes I have ever seen. After what feels like a minute he smiles at me. I swear my panties just got wet. I'm beyond shocked. No man, not even Eric, had this kind of power over me.

"Meeting someone?" He says glancing at the rose that still sits on the bar. His deep husky voice makes the sensations that is already running through my body even more intense. DAMN.

"A blind date. Which sad to say I'm being stood up for." I say. A guy like him have to have a girlfriend.

"What is a beautiful woman like you need a blind date for?" He says leaning on his elbows that rests on the bar.

"I guess not every one had your vision. Maybe you need to see a eye doctor." I say with a wide smile.

"My vision 20/20, sweet heart. I'm seeing perfectly clear." He says still smiling.

"So are you meeting your girlfriend?" I can't help it I had to ask.

"No. A work buddy." He says. He glances down at his phones has it rings. I watch as his lips are pressed together into a straight line.

"Bad news?" I ask.

"Yea turns out he isn't coming, got held up at work." He says placing his phone down next to his beer. Turning back to me.

"Well you are more than welcome to keep me company, if you'd like." I say hoping he says yes. He takes the moment to think about it. Maybe he was just being nice, maybe he doesn't want my company. But than he smiles returns back at me, than he moves to the bar stool directly right next to me.

"My name is Tobias Eaton." He says offering his hand to shake.

"Tris Prior." I say slipping my hand in his and giving it a firm shake. I'm shocked at the sudden jolts of electricity that is spread through out my body, starting from my hand.

"So Tris, would you like to get a table... maybe a bite to eat?" He asks.

"Sure sounds great."

* * *

"No. Come on, you have to be joking!" Tobias asks laughing.

"Swear to God. He thought the best way to tell his father he is coming out of the closet was to throw the biggest party with all their friends and family, with a big banner and all that says he was gay." I say laughing along with him.

"Wow. How long have you been a event planner?" Tobias ask before taking another bite of his burger.

"Um. I started in the business fresh out of college, I worked for someone for a few years and than I decided to open my own company. I just got tired of someone else taking the credit that I worked so hard for. I also didn't agree with some of the standards she had." I explain, placing a bite of my chicken in my mouth.

"Yea, I get that. You have morals, nothing wrong with that." He says, between mouth full.

"What about you... EMT? Now I'm sure you have some crazy stories under your belt. I have a few EMT friends and they are always filled with crazy stories." I say.

"Yea, I guess you can say that... you know nothing like celebrating someone coming out but when you get stuck having sex because your partner decided to pierce the tip of their dick and it gets stuck in her-" Tobias says but I cut him off. My own womanly area hurts from the thought.

"NO! Omg. That sounds so painful!" I say.

"I can't imagine it would be pleasant." He says smiling.

"So I take it that you are not pierced?" I ask lifting my left eye brow."

"Huh. Yea. No, Thank you. I'm good with out additional help." He says. I can tell he said that not thinking his answers through. He is pitched red, I imagine I match his tone just has bad. "I mean... So I'm told... I mean... Not that I need to be told. Arg. Never mind." He lets out a small chuckle. I can't help it, I throw my head back and bust out laughing.

"Tobias, it's ok. Really. Um, I can imagine you don't need any additional help." I say placing my hand on his hand that sits on the table. Once again I feel the thousands of jolts running through our touch. I wonder if he feels it too. He lets out a nervous laugh, that I can help but join in.

"So what made you want to be a EMT?" I ask.

"Um. I just... I guess its a mixture of rebellion and wanting to do something more with my life than just being behind some desk. My father is a CEO of one of the finest trading business in Chicago, he wanted me to follow his footsteps. I don't know. I guess I wanted something more fulfilling with my life. Something that at the end of the day gives me purpose in life." He explains and I can see the honesty, the bravery, even the selfless in that answer and in him.

"I respect that... Your very brave and selfless, Tobias. You should be very proud of your self. You parents must be very very proud of you." I say, in awe of him.

Even though every bite has been eaten we don't move a muscle, both of us enjoying the other's company. We talk about likes and dislikes, and even our childhood. I admit he got me laughing harder than ever. It feels nice, I haven't laughed, like really laughed, since Eric passed away. Many have tried but failed verses Tobias doesn't even try. Which says a lot, especially when your best friend's husband is a good ball and cant make you laugh.

It's been hours, somehow I don't want this night to end. I don't want to let him go. I haven't felt this way in so long. But I know the staff is getting restless, seeing that we are the last table still here. We leave after a small argument on why he shouldn't be paying for my meal as well as his.

"This was fun." He says opening the door for me as we exited the building.

"Yea it was. I had a great time." I say.

"Glad you got stood up." He smiles.

"Me too." I say.

"Did you drive here, let me walk you to your car?" He asks.

"Oh no I took a cab." I say. Getting my phone out to call for a cab. But he stops me.

"Here let me drive you home. Its late, only psychos are out and about at this time." He says pointing towards the parking lot.

"Says the stranger that I just met hours ago." I say laughing. He joins in realizing the truth to that.

"True. But I really would feel better driving you home." He says his eyes pleading me.

"How do I know you are not a ax murder?" I ask trying to make my voice tone lighter.

"You got me EMT is just a cover story." He smiles showing all his teeth. Damn that smile.

"You know I can take care of myself." I say hoping he doesn't think I'm weak.

"Undoubtedly. I just... I want to make sure you get home and safe." He says his eyes intense with more pleading.

"Ok." I agree. He instantly places his hand on the small of my back to guide me to the car.

Although the minute I see his truck, I quickly rethink my answer. How will I ever claim a Ford F150? Not to mention I am not realizing I am wearing a skirt. Damn you, Shauna! Tobias must read my mind, or my facial expression because once he has the passenger door open for me he moves behind me places his hand on my waist and boosts me up into the truck. He drops his hands from me instantly but allowing one finger to slowly graze the exposed skin on my thigh before closing the door. I can still feel his ghostly touch on my thigh. I watch him make his way around the truck and claim in effortlessly into the drivers side.

"Where to?" He asks as he turns the key and fastens his seat belt.

I give him the easiest route to my apartment. At this time of the night there isn't much traffic at all. I know at this rate we will be back at my apartment with in the mater of ten minutes. With every minute that we get closer, anticipation within me strengthens. Should I ask him in for coffee? Is that what you would do on a first date? But this isn't a first date. This isn't any date. Would he expect me to deliver? No. What if I never see him again? Can I have sex with him? The only man I ever slept with was Eric, its been Four years. But is it weird to have another man in my bed. The bed I shared with my dead fiance. Tris get a grip of yourself, there is no way Tobias would ever be interested in someone like me!

"You ok over there?" He asks taking a quick glance at me.

"Yea. Sorry, I'm fine."

"You sure you can tell me you know." He says with a wide innocent smile.

"I'm just little nervous." I say, mentally slapping myself. Did I just say that out loud?

"Nervous about what?" He asks.

"It's nothing." I say shocking my head.

"Hey, don't tell me its nothing." He says turning the wheel. I notice we have just turned on my street. I decide to be bold.

"I just wonder..whats in it for you. This... whatever it is."I say confessing.

"What in it for me?" He says, his expression first full of confusion but quickly changes when he realizes what I meant. "You're an idiot Tris." He says shocking his head, with a small smile of disbelief. We come to a full complete stop, and he places his gears into park. I look out side the window and notice we are outside my apartment building.

"I'm not an idiot." I say firmly. "Which is why I know that its a little weird that, out of all the girls in that restaurant you choose to spend the night with me. To pay for both our meals and to drive me home. So if you're just looking for... um you know... that..." I point out.

"What? Sex?" He scowls at me. "You know, if that was all I wanted, you probably wouldn't be the first person I would have gone to?" Ouch.

"I'm going to leave now." I say quietly.

"No, Tris. Wait. Please." He says reaching for my hand to stop me.

"I'm sorry I said that. What I meant was that you aren't like that. Which I knew when I met you. You're different than other girls. I just.. I wanted to spend time with you, get to know you, make sure you got home safe and in one piece." He opens the driver side door and before he exits he says, "let me help you down. Don't want you hurting yourself with your shortness." Just like that he gets out and I feel like a idiot.

When he has my feet safely on the floor, his hands release their hold on em. "Tobias, I'm really-" I try to apologize but he cuts me off.

"Tris. Its fine, really I get it." He says, as he walks with me to the door of my building. "Um. Listen I really enjoyed tonight and talking to you. Um I was wondering if I can call you sometime?"

"I would love that." I admit, at the same time I'm sure my sudden red cheeks is a dead give away.

"Great." He says and inputs my number into his phone. "Well have a good night, Tris. It was nice to meet you." He says. I can see the sadness in his eyes as they match my feelings. I didn't want this night to end. I don't know why or how but something about this man... I can feel the instant connection. The look in his eyes tell me he feels it too. He leans in letting his lips softly touch my forehead. "Good night." He says and just like that he turns and leaves me without a response. Wow.

* * *

I wake up feeling refreshed and better than I have had in years. I had such a wonderful dream about seeing Tobias again. I hope he does call since he got my number. But of course I failed to get his. Figures, right?

I dress in my normal black pants, white button down blouse that hangs just right, along with black heals. I know that today is going to be little hectic. I have two new clients to interview one after another. Drew my assistant scheduled a newly engaged couple to plan both their engagement party and wedding at nine, followed by a mother and her daughter to plan her eighteenth birthday. Not to mention I have appointment with my preexisting clients for cake tasting, and interview a few bands. Followed by a well needed gym time. I grab my purse, gym bag, and work bag, as I head out the door.

"Good morning, Drew." I say as I enter the Lobby.

Its hard to believe what this as all come to. I was fed up with taking orders from my old boss, along with always having to remain in the shadows. I took a small loan from my loving parents and started building from nothing to this. "Divergent party planning."

The name comes from the cities history tales. Back when the city was divided into five groups ABNEGATION (for those that were selfless), EURDITE (for those that were intelligent), DAUNTLESS (for those that were brave), CANDOR (For those that were honest), and AMITY (for those that were farmers). Divergence were for those that couldn't conform into just one group. Often than most they were named factionless or in our day in age would be called homeless. I love history, its how we get from one place to anther. Its a way we grow and learn from our past. There for I respect it... Seeing that my company doesn't focus on just one type of event planning, I decided to name it Divergent.

My building sits on what would have been considered Erudite land. Which I think fits us perfectly, you have to be smart to know and admit you need help planning special events. Not that there is something wrong with not getting planner some do it themselves and it comes out perfect. Some though... end in tears.

"Good morning, Beatrice. Your nine o'clock appointment is already here, they are waiting for you in your office." Drew says handing me my new client folder.

I have come to love and admit Drew. Over the years he has helped me so much with my business. He make sure I never miss a dead line, client appointment, and he is always prepared. He also isn't afraid of adding new ideas to help benefit us. Like the new client pro-folio. Its a folder that has several sheets of blank forms for me to fill as I talk to new clients. It helps keep us well informed of what the client is looking for, including their wants and needs for their special event.

"Thank you so much, Drew. Lunch at noon?" I ask before entering my office.

"Sounds great. Thank you Beatrice."

I enter the room slowly making my way around the room towards my desk. I can see the back of the soon to be bride and groom. I love watching the newly engaged couples in my office. How happy they are? How they hold hands? I remember when Eric and I were first engaged we were so happy, so in love. I shake my head of the unneeded distraction. I need to focus on their big day right now and not what it should have been for me.

"I'm so sorry I am late. My name is Beatrice Pr-" I say holding out my hand but I'm frozen in place when I recognize the groom. The groom is the same man from last night. The man that I dream all night about. The groom is Tobias.

* * *

**Oh boy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy reading every one! Had little time on my hands so I decided to write this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. Don't forget to comment below let me know what you think! **

**To love again **

**Chapter 3**

**Four P.O.V**

**Four years ago **

"Shots fired. Officer down. Need ambulance at Matthew land and insurgent blvd." The dispatcher says. I put my burger down picking up the mic, "Copy that. On our way." I say. Edward waste no time putting us in gear, with sirens blazing racing towards our next patient.

I'll give it to Edward, he may be fresh out of school. But he kicks ass on a day to day basis. I've been his trainer for the past two weeks. He is a damn good driver, he knows the streets of Chicago better than the back of his hand, he knows traffic jams and times, and how to avoid them. Not to mention he isn't chicken to take the necessary risk. As a EMT, a second may cost us someone's life.

We get on the scene we don't stop to think. We act. Edward automatically grabs the stretcher board, I grab the medical bag. As I make my way to the patient I pull on my gloves.

I already know from the looks of it all, its going to be bad. The officer, is looks to be two hundred and fifty pounds, but all muscle tone. He appears to be my same height. He is sitting in the pool of his own blood. Gun shot to the chest. Another man appears to be applying pressure on the wound. I can tell the man isn't doing very well either.

"Coulter. You stay with me!" The man says looking down. I realize this is his partner, Coulter is the patient. "I need some help over here!" He looks up seeing me approach them. I can instantly see the relief on his face.

"Move aside." I tell the man. I get to work removing the dirty cloth that was covering the wound. I begin packing it with fresh medical gaze. "Hey. Coulter, stay with us. Open your eyes. Come on." I tell my patient trying to encourage him to fight. Edward joins me, pushing Coulter on to his side and slide the board beneath him. We lift the board pushing the leg release button.

"Tell Tris... Tell Tris I love her and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave her." He says between pants, I wonder if he can taste the blood that is in his mouth. I know the amount of blood that is coming up isn't a good sign. At this point we have minutes to get to a hospital.

"Your going to tell her your self. Just keep your eyes open, keep your heart beating. Stay with me." I tell him. Its always best to keep encouragement at times like this. Always best to keep fight with in the patients. No on ever wants to have things left unsaid. You are more willing to fight and stay alive to make sure those words are said.

The wheels lock in place. I continue working as best as I can. I place a IV into his arm to give him fluids. I place a blood pressure caff on his arm. I try to listen to his heart and lungs, but its not good. I can hear his heart is dropping, his lungs aren't clear.

I don't bother to look up to see how fast and where we are. I know Edward is speeding down the busy streets, and trying his best to get around the non moving traffic.

"Come on, Coulter. Stay with us man. Think about Tris. Think about he wedding. She needs you." His partner says taking his hand.

But its no use, too much blood has been lost. I know he will need a blood transfusion, and a surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage... If he doesn't get it with in the mater of minutes. All will be for nothing.

The sound of a steady beep, tells me I'm right. He is flat lining. I tell his partner to continue to apply pressure, as I begin compression on his chest and with every five compression I breath into his mouth. I know its useless. I know I'm fighting the already lost battle. But this is someone's person, someone's son, someone's fiance.

I don't have someone to be person to. But this man does. At least he will die being someone's something.

* * *

**Present**

It has been one of those really long days. I thought would never end. Between the heart attack, woman in labor, and not to mention that three car pail up. I'm exhausted. But I know Zeke has been dying to get me out and have a few drinks. I really owe him, I know I have been neglecting our friendship ever since I finally proposed to Christina last month. She has dragged me to many wedding exposes and not to mention announcing our engagement to anyone and everyone we both know. I hate all the attention that has been present. I prefer it just be something about us. I still hate that this "WEDDING" is such a big thing. Already Christina has the guest list over two hundred people... I don't even know two hundred people.

I feel like something that should be so intimate and personal is more like a circus. Honestly it was one of the reasons why I didn't want to propose in the first place. I just did it so people would get off my back. When I say people I mean both our parents.

To Christina's parents a wedding is more like a showcase, a event of the season. The reason to be in a relationship isn't to fall in love and decided if that person is the person to be with for the rest of your life. No. Its so that way you can get proposed and then have a reason to have a engagement party, and than a big over priced wedding.

My folks on the other hand, just want to see me happy. They want me to have a happy marriage, before its too late. Not to mention grandchildren. They have been pushing me to tie the knot ever since I got close to turning thirty. I understood, no parent wants their child to end up alone. After having the kind of marriage they have... Who wouldn't want to be happily married. Two people who are complete opposites, yet they compliment each other so well. I have never see them fight. My father loves my Mother so much he would gravel at her feet and give in to anything she wants. Without question.

But in all honesty I wanted to wait for that one person that made you breathless by just looking at them. The kind of woman that was driven, passionate, and loving. The kind of woman that was ok with spending a night at home in one of my old t-shirts on the couch with Chinese take out. A woman that when I touch her my entire body craves for her. But that woman never appeared. Maybe she doesn't even exist.

Christina is good for me. She is smart, honest, and loyal. She knows whats best for me and for our relationship. She knows what she wants. Sure she is little of a handful. But at least she keeps me on my toes. I don't know if I love her, I never loved anyone in my life. But deep down I know she is a great catch, I can't do wrong by her. Did I mention the sex? The sex is mind blowing. She loves to keep things interesting in that department. Which I have no complaints for.

I enter Dauntless grill, I spot two empty bar stool at the end of the bar. Its a Friday night. So it doesn't surprise me that this place to so crowded. I make my way to the two empty bar stool. As I walk I see a few woman stare at me, I cant help but roll my eyes. I hate getting unwanted attention.

I finally reach the stools, after dodging a few unwelcome hands on me. I take my seat order a corona for myself. Zeke said he might be late. He was on his last call when I last spoke to him. I glance from the corner of my eyes, I notice a single rose on the bar. I take notice of its owner, she looks roughly to be my age. She has long blonde hair, small fame (my guess is 115 pounds), but still she is well portioned, and even though she isn't all dolled up like Christina would be... She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I feel her gaze on me and I try so hard to fight the urge to talk to her.

But I quickly loose the battle against myself, my body turns slightly meeting her gaze. I give her a friendly smile that she returns. God, shes gorgeous.

"Meeting someone?"I say, pointing to the rose in acknowledgment.

"A blind date. Which sad to say I'm being stood up for." She says shyly. What? She can't be serious.

"What is a beautiful woman like you need a blind date for?" This I have to know.

"I guess not every one has your vision. Maybe you need to see a eye doctor." She jokes.

"My vision 20/20, sweet heart. I'm seeing perfectly clear." I say. A little flirty. Cool it Four.

"So are you meeting your girlfriend?" She asks, trying to be sneaky about it.

"No. A work buddy." I say. Its true, I'm not lying. I'm not here to meet Christina Im suppose to meet Zeke. Speaking of where is he? Saved by the vibrating phone, I think as I look down to glance at the lighting up screen.

_**Bad accident. Can't make it after all. Sorry rein check. -Zeke**_

Well that sucks. What should I do now?

"Bad news?" She says taking notice of my mood change.

"Yea turns out he isn't coming, got held up at work." I say letting my mood show in my voice.

"Well you are more than welcome to keep me company, if you'd like." She says. She looks so hopeful, so vulnerable...Who am I to let her down?

"My name is Tobias Eaton." I don't know why I tell her my given name. I rarely tell anyone my real name. Every one just calls me Four. Hell even my name tag shows, Four. I hold my hand out for her to take it.

"Tris Prior." She says slipping her hand into mine and gives me a firm shakes. But that's not what takes me by surprise... What really surprises me is the jolts of electricity that is shooting up my arm when we touch. Holy crap did she feel that too? I try to shake off the feeling... Maybe I'm going in sane.

"So Tris, would you like to get a table... maybe a bite to eat?" I offer her. Since we are here might as well get something to eat.

"Sure, sounds great." She says with the most breath taking smile I have ever seen.

* * *

I find out that she is a event planner here in Chicago. To keep hearing her voice I decide to ask her the what was one of the craziest events she had to plan. She goes on to tell me about a gentlemen that thought the best way to tell his father that he was gay... Was to throw the biggest party in front of everyone they knew.

"No. Come on, you have to be joking!" I say laughing.

"Swear to God. He thought the best way to tell his father he is coming out of the closet was to throw the biggest party with all their friends and family, with a big banner and all that says he was gay." She says laughing along with me.

"Wow. How long have you been a event planner?" I ask before taking another bite of my burger.

"Um. I started in the business fresh out of college, I worked for someone for a few years and than I decided to open my own company. I just got tired of someone else taking the credit that I worked so hard for. I also didn't agree with some of the standards she had." She explains, placing a bite of her chicken in her mouth. I can't help but watch as her mouth encircles the fork, pulling the fork out from what I could only imagine are soft and kissable lips. TOBIAS! I scowl myself. Stop it!

"Yea, I get that. You have morals, nothing wrong with that." I says, between mouth full. Wonder if she thinks I'm a pig? But I can't help it, the food is delicious and I'm starving.

"What about you... EMT? Now I'm sure you have some crazy stories under your belt. I have a few EMT friends and they are always filled with crazy stories."She asks.

"Yea, I guess you can say that... you know nothing like celebrating someone coming out but when youget stuck having sex because your partner decided to pierce the tip of their dick and it gets stuck in her-" I explain but she cuts me off before I can finish.

"NO! Omg. That sounds so painful!" She says.

"I can't imagine it would be pleasant." I jokingly say.

"So I take it that you are not pierced?" She asks lifting her eyebrow. Wouldn't she like to know?

"Huh. Yea. No, Thank you. I'm good with out additional help." Did I just say that? I feel my face instantly burning as if on fire. I glance up at her, I don't know if she is turning red from trying to hold a laugh or sharing in my moment of embarrassment. "I mean... So I'm told... I mean... Not that I need to be told. Arg. Never mind." I say with a small laugh. I need to learn how to shut up.

"Tobias, it's ok. Really. Um, I can imagine you don't need any additional help." She says as she places her hand on mine that is sitting on the table. Once again I feel the thousands of jolts running through our touch. I wonder if she feels it too. I let out a nervous laugh, and she joins in with me.

"So what made you want to be a EMT?" She asks.

"Um. I just... I guess its a mixture of rebellion and wanting to do something more with my life than just being behind some desk. My father is a CEO of one of the finest trading business in Chicago, he wanted me to follow his footsteps. I don't know. I guess I wanted something more fulfilling with my life. Something that at the end of the day gives me purpose in life." I explain.

"I respect that... Your very brave and selfless, Tobias. You should be very proud of your self. You parents must be very very proud of you." I can see she really is being genuine in her answer. She really thinks that of me.

Christina hates my job. I stop counting how many times she has tried to trick me into quitting and joining in on her Father's company. "Its too dangerous. The hours are unpredictable. I should be out of harms way..."

We continue talking for what feels like hours, well after closing time. I pay out bill. Even though she tries to sneak in her card into the tab. I slide it right back. I am after all a gentlemen.

"This was fun." I say opening the door for her as we exited the building.

"Yea it was. I had a great time." She says and I couldn't agree more. I hate that the night is over.

"Glad you got stood up." I admit in a joking mater.

"Me too." She says smiling at me.

"Did you drive here, let me walk you to your car?" I ask.

"Oh no, I took a cab." She says reaching for her phone.

"Here let me drive you home. It's late, only psychos are out and about at this time." I offer pointing in the direction of my truck.

"Says the stranger that I just met hours ago." She says laughing. I can't help it I laugh with her. She does have a point though.

"True. But I really would feel better driving you home." I say pleading with her.

"How do I know you are not a ax murder?" She asks.

"You got me EMT is just a cover story." I respond with a joke. I can't help it. It's her, she's bringing it out of me. I haven't felt this light and pleasant such a long time. I'm not ready for reality to come crashing down yet.

"You know I can take care of myself." She says stubbornly.

"Undoubtedly. I just... I want to make sure you get home and safe." I express to her. I just want little more time with her. Not ready to let her go.

"Ok." She finally agrees. Without thinking my hand finds the small of her back to guide her to the truck.

I watch her face as she realized the Ford F150, is our ride home. I can see the wheels in her head turning. Her height and short skirt is probably playing a factor in the anxiety of having to climb into the truck. I internally laugh. I open the passenger door for her. Than move behind her, place my hands on her waist and boost her up in one quick motion.

"Where to?" I ask as I turn the key and fastens my seat belt.

She gives me easy to follow directions. I know we will be at her place with in the mater of minutes. My only wish dies, I wouldn't mind having to drive her a few hours if it meant spending more time with her. I notice she is tensing though, as her face looks like she is worried about something.

"You ok over there?" I asks giving her a quick glance at me.

"Yea. Sorry, I'm fine." She says trying to shrug off what ever is going on.

"You sure you can tell me you know." I say with a wide innocent smile.

"I'm just little nervous." She answers What?

"Nervous about what?" I ask. Is it me?

"It's nothing." She says shocking her head.

"Hey, don't tell me its nothing." I say as turning on to her street. the wheel.

"I just wonder..whats in it for you. This... whatever it is." She confesses. What?

"What is in it for me?" I says, What does she mean? Did I do something wrong? Was I too strong? No. I don't think I ever was too forth coming tonight. "You're an idiot Tris." I say shocking my head, with a small smile of disbelief. Wow. As we arrive I slow down to a full complete stop, and I place the gears into park.

"I'm not an idiot." She says firmly. I love the fire I see in her eyes. "Which is why I know that its a little weird that, out of all the girls in that restaurant you choose to spend the night with me. To pay for both our meals and to drive me home. So if you're just looking for... um you know... that..." Seriously? As she never been treated like a lady before?

"What? Sex?" I scowls at her. "You know, if that was all I wanted, you probably wouldn't be the first person I would have gone to?" Her face looks like my words have stung her. I instantly hate that I did that.

"I'm going to leave now." She says quietly.

"No, Tris. Wait. Please." I say wanting to make this right.

"I'm sorry I said that. What I meant was that you aren't like that. Which I knew when I met you. You're different than other girls. I just.. I wanted to spend time with you, get to know you, make sure you got home safe and in one piece." I open the driver side door and before I exit I says, "let me help you down. Don't want you hurting yourself with your shortness." I close the door behind me before she could protest.

When I have her safely on the ground, she begins to say. "Tobias, I'm really-" But I cut her off. I don't want a apology. She has all the right to feel the way she does.

"Tris. Its fine, really I get it." I says. As I walk her to the door of her building. "Um. Listen I really enjoyed tonight and talking to you. Um I was wondering if I can call you sometime?"

"I would love that." She says, as her cheeks turn bright red.

"Great." I says and inputs her number into my phone. "Well have a good night, Tris. It was nice to meet you." I says. I hate the thought of walking away getting back into my truck and leaving her here. Will I ever see her again? Can I be honest and be friends with her at least? My eyes glances between her eyes and her lips and I know the answer to my last question. No. We can't be friends. It pains me that I might not ever see her again. She isn't mine. I belong to someone else. Someone I wish I didn't belong to right now. I lean in satisfying the need for my lips to be on hers by letting my lips linger on the skin of her forehead. "Good night." I say. As I force myself to turn and walk away, not bothering to look back. Its time to go back to my reality.

* * *

The next morning I am woken by my phone. I don't need to look to see who it is. Christina has set her own ringtone of "here comes the bride" when ever she calls.

"Morning babe." I say through a yawn.

"Four, are you still sleeping?" She asks, annoyed. I haven't been up two minutes and already I know I'm in trouble.

"NO. Not at all." I try to lie. Not succeeding.

"We have a appointment with one of the best wedding planners the city has... We need to be there in an hour." Oh crap she did tell me that. Grr.

Memories of last night comes back to my mind. I cant help but think about Tris. I even had a dream about her. That we found each other again. I dream that will never happen.

"I'm so sorry sweet heart I will meet you in front of the office I promise." I say and just like that I jump up take the fasts shower and shave my face.

I decide to try and please Christina by wearing slacks and her favorite shirt that she bought me. I guess this is something I should start getting use to. Pleasing her every second of the day.

I get to the address just in time "Divergent party planning." I see that Christina is already standing outside and not very happy, may I add. I park my truck and run up to her, wrapping her in my arms from behind. Kissing her sweetly on her neck.

"Kisses and hugs are not going to bail you out this time, Mr. You were almost late." She says. I automatically open the door for her and place my hand on the small of her back to guide her in.

"I'm sorry it wont happen again. I promise." I vow to her.

"Hello I have a appointment. My name is Christina Parker." She says as I take a seat to wait.

"Oh yes, welcome Miss Parker. Welcome. Right this way." The guy says. He looks tall but little chubby. But overall clean and well mannered. He opens the door to what appears to be a office and tells us to have a seat, and there is coffee, water and juice for our convenience. We thank him and take our seats across from the desk.

I know I should be looking at the woman next to me. Even though I am holding her hand. I don't feel anything like I was feeling last night when Tris held my hand. I try to push the feelings and thoughts that sneak their way in. That is a fantasy and this is my reality. Maybe if things were different, but their not.

Not long after we take out seats I hear the door open and close. I imagine the planner is joining us as I hear light foot prints approach us.

I turn to give her and my bride proper attention. "I'm so sorry I am late. My name is Beatrice Pr-" I hear the all too familiar voice. The voice that belongs to the woman I cant stop think about. The voice that belong to Tris.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Reading everyone! So glad everyone is loving this story line! Hope I didn't make you guys wait too long!**

**To love again**

**Chapter 4**

**Tris P.O.V**

_I enter the room slowly making my way around the room towards my desk. I can see the back of the soon to be bride and groom. I love watching the newly engaged couples in my office. How happy they are? How they hold hands? I remember when Eric and I were first engaged we were so happy, so in love. I shake my head of the unneeded distraction. I need to focus on their big day right now and not what it should have been for me._

"_I'm so sorry I am late. My name is Beatrice Pr-" I say holding out my hand but I'm frozen in place when I recognize the groom. The groom is the same man from last night. The man that I dream all night about. The groom is Tobias._

* * *

I feel ice have come over me. I cant move. Frozen in place, my eyes are glued on the face that is mirroring my own shock. Snap out of Tris.

"I'm so sorry, I guess caffeine hasn't kicked in yet." I say shaking my head to snap out of it. Focus, Tris. One stupid unplanned dinner isn't worth your reputation. "My name is Beatrice Prior. It's very nice to meet you." I shake the bride's hand first, meeting her eyes and smiling the best I can. I turn to the groom, shake his hand but never allowing my self to look at him. I keep my eyes on the bride. I move behind my desk placing my bags under the desk and taking my seat. They follow my lead taking their seats, I see Christina reach over grabbing a hold of her groom's hand. She seems so happy.

How many times did I have to fake a smile, fake a good morning, fake being ok? If I could do it than, than I can do this for the day. Day goal make it to the gym, work off some steam. But for now I will suppress my feelings. What ever they are.

"So congratulations! Tell me a little about your selves." I say opening up my new client folder to start jotting down notes as she speaks.

"Well Tobias and I first met two years ago," I see from the corner of my eye, Tobias flinches when he ears his name from her lips. I wonder what is that about. "We met at a fundraiser his parents were hosting. Both our parents knew each other but Tobias and I hadn't met until that evening." She explains. I jot down any little tips that the best man or maid of honor might need. You would be very surprise how often this helps in the past. I note down how they met, they way they felt, their first date, the way the first I love you was said. I keep my eyes down on my paper as she speak. I only look at her when need be. After all she is the bride, its her day. I also cant stand the site of Tobias, it would be easier to do my job if I'm not turning red and punching him in his handsome face.

"Great. So I understand you are looking for a planner to help with both the engagement party and the wedding?" I ask to confirm.

"Yes. We have been told you are the best of the best in this city." She says.

"Well. I do strive to make any occasion memorable and perfect. Leave the stress to me, and Drew. That's what I'm here for." I say, smiling.

"Great. Sounds good." Christina says.

"So the engagement and the wedding are we looking for outside venues, inside? Any theme we have in mind?" I ask.

"I want to see everything you have first. We are expecting a guest list well above two hundred people, we need them to be Wowed. Spare no expense. We need to see what this city will offer us in and out doors as well as see what can be offered. We want space, perfect lightening, and not to mention the reception at night..." Christina says pulling out a note book and reading her own list off for me. I jolt everything down. I can tell she is and will be high maintenance bride. Although she doesn't know exactly what she wants and looking for. She wont be easily satisfied.

I glance for the first time at Tobias from the corner of my eye, when I see him running his empty hand through his hair and looking around my office instead of giving his bride to be hundred percent of his attention. I wonder about that reaction.

* * *

I stand up shaking both their hands once again. I ignore both the look and the jolts of electricity shooting from my hand when I shake Tobias' hand. I walk them to the door and say my farewells. The moment they leave my office I physically relax and let out a loud sigh. I don't know what to think after the hour that has just passed.

Before I could analyze any further than that... My cell phone begins to vibrate, stealing my attention. I look at the unknown caller that comes up on the screen. I answer without thinking.

"This is Tris Prior." I say as my greeting.

"Tris, please let me explain." The voice begins.

"I'm sorry who's this?" I have my suspensions. But I don't want to assume.

"It's me, Tobias." He says. Crap. I can't do this.

"Does this have to do with your wedding, Tobias?" I ask firmly. I'm not that girl. I won't be that girl.

"Tris, please." He begs.

"Unless this has to do with your wedding. I ask that you don't call me again." I say pressing the end button on my screen.

I place my phone down my desk, right next to the picture frame that has been sitting there for more than four years now. I can't help but think, maybe I lost my only chance at love the day I lost him. We were so happy. Sure we had our moments, who doesn't but there were so many more ups than down. Never any questions on what the other was feeling about the other. No games. Not even when we were in high school. This picture was taken just a few weeks after he asked me to marry him. He is hunched over a little bit, arms held wide open laughing with my on his back, my arms holding tight around his shoulders. I was laughing so hard, our faces right next to each other. We had spent the day at the beach with our friends. It was a good day. I take a deep breath, wishing for the emotions to be pushed down. I miss him so much.

My phone vibrates again, I look noticing Unknown caller again. I press the ignore button this time. I don't have time for this. I have another client coming in fifteen minutes.

* * *

It's been a very exhausting day, more mentally than physical. The whole Tobias situation still lingers. I don't understand why its bothering me so much. Obviously I was right about him, he must have wanted something and couldn't get it. He probably was experiencing cold feet or something.

"Hey Tris." Molly greets me as I enter the gym. Eric and I use to work out a lot here together, turns out a lot of his work buddies use to as well. Eric and I went out on double dates with Molly and her husband John a few times.

"Molly. How are you?" I greet back. I make my way into the women's locker room to change out of my work cloths and into some more appropriate work out cloths. I decide running would be my best option right now. I run for what feels like hours but really maybe forty minutes. I was always good in track in high school. Deciding forty minutes are good enough, I decide to move on to weights. I use to hate the idea of weights. That is until Eric showed me how to use them probably. We would workout and joke for hours.

I let my eyes wonder around the giant room. It's always weird watching other people work out, their determination on their face. Some have head phones, others are watching the TV screens, and some are talking to their neighbors. Than there... OMG. No. It cant be. My eyes land on the person I didn't expect to see here of all places. Tobias. He hasn't seen me yet, he is too busy punching and kicking a punching bag. I watch him for a few minutes amazed by his techniques. I see the sweat drip down his shirt making it stick to his skin. His muscles contract underneath, damn. I see a tattoo peeking out of the top of his shirt around the back of his neck. I don't know why that sight just makes him even more irresistible. Snap out of it, Tris. You need to get out of here before he notices you. I chicken out on the rest of my work out and race back to the women's locker room. Damn it, this is suppose to be my gym. Did he follow me? No. Why would he? How long has he been coming here?

I forgo changing into my other cloths and just grab my bag from the locker and head out. But of course luck isn't on my side. I hear the all too familiar voice call my name. "Tris?"

I curse under my breath before turning in the direction the voice came from. "Tobias." I try to say but I swear it sound more like a sigh. He takes a few steps closer to me, stopping a foot away.

"I... You following me?" He says with humor in his voice.

"You wish." I shoot right back no humor in my voice.

"Tris, please let me explain." I can see the pleading in his eyes.

"Explain, what? That you said you didn't have a girlfriend. Yet it turns out you are engaged..." I take a deep breath. I cant do this. I'm not that girl. "It was just a dinner, Tobias. That's all." I say as I turn to walk away from him. But he doesn't allow it, turning me back around to face him by a hand on my elbow.

"Tris. I never said I didn't have a girlfriend. You asked if I was meeting my girlfriend. I wasn't, I was meeting a friend." Although he was the one that wanted to speak to me, to explain things. I see the anger growing in his eyes. Plus she isn't my girlfriend technically, shes my fiance." He says so innocently. Seriously? Seriously?! I don't know what gets into me at this point... Maybe I'm tired from such a long day. Maybe I'm just not buying into his bull shit. Maybe there isn't anything else but to do this... I throw my head back and laugh historically hard. So hard tears are coming down my face and I think I might actually pee myself. The look on his face only adds to my laughter. He is looking at me like I grew a second head. When in reality he looks like the five year old that got caught eating a cookie and his only excuse was because the jar was open, instead of a nearly thirty year old man.

"What is so funny?" He asks like he doesn't have a clue.

"You are. Why don't you man up and stop acting like a five year who just got caught doing something naughty." I say rolling my eyes.

"You know. I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on!" He glares at me

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you are having a case of cold feet? Or how about you wanted more than what I wanted to give."

"Cold feet? Give me? If I wanted that don't you think I would have done more than just kiss your head before I left you?" He turns, walking away from me but not before taking a final swing at the punching bag.

* * *

"So how was last night?" Shauna asks wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Can we just talk about something else, please?" I almost beg her.

"No. Come on tell me. He avoided me all day." Yea. I bet he did.

"He never showed." I confess.

"What?" She asks with a confused expression on her face.

"He stood me up." I say looking at the floor, I don't want to see the pity in her eyes.

"Oh Tris, I'm so sorry." But I do get to hear the pity in her voice.

"Can we please just talk about something else?" I ask again.

"Why didn't you call me? We could have met up, or something." I sigh. Here we go.

"Because I met someone." I say.

"Oh. Do tell." Like there is a story to tell.

"Nothing to tell." I try to play it off.

"That look says otherwise, Tris." Damn she knows me too well.

"I thought... I thought he was a someone, but it turned out it was all lies." I say letting out a long sigh. "He turned out to be engaged. In fact he is engaged to one of the brides I have as a client."

"Oh my God. Tris, I'm so sorry." She says.

"Can we please just focus on the surprise party for Zeke?" I ask needing the distraction more than ever now.

"Of course." She says. I am grateful for the welcome work that has nothing to do with Tobias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy reading everyone! Im sorry for the short chapter... What can I say, every time I got in the rythum I got interupted. But I wanted to release this update seeing I promised to release it yesturday, if not today. I will try and make the next chapter that much more sweeter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it, comment below! Take care :)**

**To love again **

**Chapter 5**

**Four P.O.V**

The moment I got in my truck, I knew I had to call Tris. I need to explain my self. I cant just leave things the way they are. I'm not that guy, not this guy that she probably thinks I am right now. I quickly open my phone and pull up her name and press send. The phone rings three times before she finally answers.

"This is Tris Prior." I hear her greet.

"Tris, please let me explain." I nearly beg.

"I'm sorry who's this?" She asks so innocently.

"It's me, Tobias." I say.

"Does this have to do with your wedding, Tobias?" She asks. Obviously she is being stubborn.

"Tris, please." I begs.

"Unless this has to do with your wedding. I ask that you don't call me again." She says ending the call. Damn it. I try to redial again, but no answer. At this point there is nothing more I want than to throw my phone out the damn window.

* * *

"Thanks for covering for me this morning man. I appreciate it." I say, seating back as we bounce up and down in our seats. I swear after so many years riding the ambulance, I don't even feel bouncing any more. Not even the sirens effect me anymore.

"Of course. What are brothers for?" Zeke says. "Plus I owe you for bailing on you last night."

"I get it." I say. I let out a loud sigh, remembering the events of last night.

"Something up?" Zeke asks noticing my mood.

"I don't... I don't know man. I um... I messed up." I confess. I don't know how to explain what happened last night. I know he has never truly liked Christina. He always thought she was too high maintenance for a guy like me. So now how do I tell him I met someone that I cant stop thinking about. Someone that I although I just met felt something so powerful for. Someone that I just hurt because she just found out I am already engaged. "I met someone." I watch the shock on his face turn into a large grin.

"Does that mean-" I cut him off before he could finish that statement.

"Zeke." I warn him.

"I just want what's right for you, bro. I want you to be happy. Marriage, it ain't no joke. Forever is a long time to be with someone that isn't really the one. To be with someone that you are just settling for." He says. I know what he is saying isn't something to be cruel. Just more like a reality check. But I'm the one that proposed to Christina. I made my bed and now I have to sleep in it. I wont be one of those guys that walk around saying promises and wont commit to it.

The rig comes to a stop, we hear Edward knock twice on the divider that separates Zeke and I from Edward. It lets us know its show time. I get the medical bag, as Zeke grabs the stretcher and neck brace. We rush to the scene, a family of three collided with a truck. We start assessing all that were involved by priority. Days like today... I don't know whether to hate my job, or love my job. You can see some really hard things to swallow. Things that will give you nightmares. Things that make you want to settle just that way you can have something to show for and go home too.

"So tell me about this someone..." Zeke says as we are leaving the hospital. Luckily we had no fatalities, but a few were injured though. It sometimes helps to have a distraction from the bad that we see.

"I don't know. She was beautiful, smart, funny. She was stood up, sitting next to me. So when you texted that you couldn't make it... I offered to eat a meal with her. But it wasn't just a meal. We... we ate... talked... made jokes. We stayed until closing. I drove her home. I almost, I wanted to kiss her. I kissed her head instead." I confess and I see that "Something is wrong, if you almost kissed her" look.

"I know. I just...It's complicated, Zeke. I don't want to hurt Christina when I don't have to." I confess.

"I get it. You are trying to be honorable. But are you seriously condemning yourself to the rest of your life misery because you are to chicken to man up and confess your shit. Look like I said as long as you are happy, I'll support you. But you better figure your shit out and soon bro before it's too late. " Zeke pats my back. I nod appreciating that the lecture is over. But I a part of him is right. I need to man up and really figure this out.. It was one dinner for God's sake with a stranger no less. Should really have effected me so strongly?

* * *

I enter the gym, just needed to work off this day. Nothing like a good workout helps me clear my head. I warm up first on the treadmill, I love the feeling of running gives me. Next to working on the punching bag, running is extremely satisfying mentally as well as physically. I have always done my best thinking working out. I think about Christina and Tris while I run. Why is it that one night, one dinner, effected me so much? I have been with Christina for two years now.

We met at a fundraiser, both our Mothers organized. The charity was for the homeless. They money raised helped almost seventy people get off the streets for good. By providing temporary housing, clothing, food, and even find them work. It was for a good cause.

My Father was called away for business and unable to attend. I hated the thought of her going alone, so I offered to escort her. I was use to attending so many fundraisers already, it was like second nature for me. Growing up I didn't have the normal up bringing so many of my friends had. While so many had sleep overs, or played street hockey... I attended fundraisers and charity events.

I remember that night like it was yesterday. I had the honor of dancing with my Mother, she asked for me to get her a champagne while she rested her feet for a song length. Of course me being the gentlemen I was raised had no problems walking up to the bar to grab both of us a drink. That's when I noticed her. I was waiting for our drinks and caught her staring at me with hungry eyes. It was impressive that she didn't even shy or back down from getting caught, instead she made her wants and needs known.

She was gorgeous but all made up, her dress was elegant with not one hair out of place. I can see and craved every curve her dress revealed. Her breasts weren't oh my god huge, but they were well known and begging for attention from me. Her long neck line is asking for my lips and tongue to touch her. Needless to say I took her home that night and my Mother got a ride home with one of her colleagues. Even though I took Christina to bed, I can honestly say we didn't get much sleep that night.

But what impressed me the most was the constant battle of control between us. It was like a non stop battle to see who would dominate who in bed. It was and still is thrilling. So many women I have been with, just relinquish their control to me. Its extremely rare to find a woman who isn't afraid to slam me into the bed and ride me. Demanding things from me and knowing exactly what she wants. Including her need to experiment.

I move on finally to punching bag, allowing the each kick and each jab take over me. My mind wonders... Tris is something. Nothing like Christina. Tris is naturally beautiful, doesn't have to try at all. Her size is, although small frame, she looks strong and inviting. Her body well proportioned and sexy as hell. Those eyes... They carry a sparkle that I would do anything to see everyday for the rest of my life. Her smile is breath taking. Even her laughter is contagious, makes you want to say or do something funny. Anything to get her to laugh. We talked for hours, laughed for hours... One night. Yet it felt as if we knew each other for years.

I proposed to Christina two months ago. Two months ago I wanted and needed to please everyone around me. The need to make my parents proud and comforted that I wouldn't be alone anymore. I thought what I heard about love was a myth. I started thinking that in the end we end up married because we are all afraid of being alone. I never knew the myths could be true. That you could feel such warmth and alive by the single touch of someone. But I proposed... I proposed to someone and announcements as been sent. I promised to be say my vows and to always be there to someone forever already. By taking that proposal back, I could be shaming not only my family but myself.

My body is warn and tired. I know I need to start heading out. I promised dinner with Christina and her friends tonight. I really hate the thought of having to mingle at a time like this, with so much working its way into my brain. I start to head towards the men's locker room to grab a quick shower and head out. Just when I am a few feet from entering the locker room, something or someone catches my eye.

"Tris?" I question. How is she even here?

"Tobias." She greets me, turning my way. From the look on her face, I can tell much like our conversation on the phone... She is not happy to see me. I take a few steps closer to her, stopping a foot away. The sudden feeling to explain myself, needing her understanding. But at the same time have the need to be closer to her.

"I... You following me?" I says, wanting to hear her laugh again.

"You wish." She mummers under her breath with no humor at all.

"Tris, please let me explain." I try to plea with her.

"Explain, what? That you said you didn't have a girlfriend. Yet it turns out you are engaged..." She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself. She is furious with me. Damn it only makes her hotter than ever. "It was just a dinner, Tobias. That's all." She says. I can see it in her eyes, she doesn't believe that. I know she feels the same things I do. She turns to leave me. But I can't let her leave me. I can't just let her walk away. I grab her gently but firmly, turning her back around to face me.

"Tris. I never said I didn't have a girlfriend. You asked if I was meeting my girlfriend. I wasn't, I was meeting a friend." I begin to explain. But anger comes out instead. I don't want to explain, I don't want to have this discussion. I want to go to dinner. I want to sit at that table and talk for hours and enjoy being myself with her. But that's not what comes out of my mouth... no of course not. "Plus she isn't my girlfriend technically, she's my fiance." I confess, hating to admit the truth to her and myself. I wish it wasn't true. I wish at this moment it was two months ago... Than things would have been different. But than she laughs.. not just a normal giggle laugh. No. We are talking about full, head being thrown back, tears running down her eyes, laugh. I know what I just said had no humor in it.

"What is so funny?" I ask having no clue how to handle this situation.

"You are. Why don't you man up and stop acting like a five year who just got caught doing something naughty."She says rolling her eyes. Damn even fighting back looks hot on her. I can feel myself twitch in my pants. Focus Tobias! That's when it hits me... She doesn't get it. She doesn't get how confused she has me.

"You know. I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on!" I glare at her.

"Catch on? Catch on to what? That you are having a case of cold feet? Or how about you wanted more than what I wanted to give." She accuses. God this again!

"Cold feet? Give me? If I wanted that don't you think I would have done more than just kiss your head before I left you?" I say feeling insulted by her words. I don't have cold feet. Cold feet is when you are unsure about getting married and settling down. I have no problems getting married, settling down having kids. My problem is the person that I might be doing it with. Give me? I really want to smack the jerk that she has been with in the past. They obviously didn't treat her right. I would wait forever if I needed to. I turn away from her needing some separation from her before the wrong words are said to her. But I take one last punch on my way out, needing to get some of the pint up anger out of me. Shower and change well forgotten.

* * *

**Next update Tuesday 05/28 at night. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY READING EVERYONE! Comment below let me know what you think..**

*****Warning the beginning of this chapter will contain sexual content.********

**Chapter 6**

**Tris P.O.V**

Its been a long day, I turn the key to our front door. A well needed hot bubble bath and a large cup of wine is well needed. Eric said he would be working late, not to expect him for dinner and not to wait up for me. I open the door and not expecting to find the scene before me. My exhaustion easily forgotten.

The fireplace is on full blaze lightening up the room before me. A blanket lays in front of the fireplace, with a ice bucket chilling a bottle of wine, along with two wine glasses, and deserts plated on the floor. There sitting patiently for me to walk in the door is my patient and living fiance. I see his eyes light up the moment he sees me enter our home. My body jolts to life at the sight of the romantic evening he must have planned for us.

"Hey, there's my girl." He says standing up from the floor to take my keys and bags from me. He places my keys in the bowl that sits on the table by the front door, my purse right next to the bowl. He slowly turns me around leaning down kissing my neck tenderly as he removes my jacket.

"I thought you said, you were working late?" I say in a questioning form.

"Mmm. Fall for that, didn't you?" He says. I can feel the smirk he has against my neck as he continues his assault.

"Mmhmm." I moan out. He knows what that spot on my neck does to me. Even after all these years, he still has this effect on me. He still wants me and only me. He lets me know it every minute of every day.

"Like that?" He asks, like he doesn't know.

"Yes." I answer.

"Good. I have big plans for you tonight." He says. He guides me to the blanket and lowering me down slowly as he kisses up my neck, to my jaw, than to my lips. He forces my lips to part with his tongue. I surrender to his will. "First, we have to loose these cloths." His hands find the hem of my top lifting it up over my head. He continues to kiss me, exploring my mouth with his gifted tongue once he rids me of my shirt. I feel him work on the clasp of my bra. He breaks our kiss, only to work his lips down wards. He openly kisses my jaw, neck, collarbone. I moan at the sensation of his tongue on my sensitive skin. I feel him moan against me sending shivers down my spine. Making me crave him even more. I feel him devour my left breast has he kneads the right with his hand.

"Eric." I moan wanting more. Wanting him.

"Yea. Baby girl, what you want?" He asks, his voice laced with his own wants and needs.

"I want you, baby." I nearly moan my answers. " Mmm. Now." I tell him my desires.

"Mmm. Soon, Baby girl." He says. I throw my head back feeling his kiss my stomach as he fiddles with the buttons and zipper of my pants, removing them along with my panties in one swoop. Continuing his assault on my stomach. I feel him lift his head to look at me, like he has done so many other times.

But when I stare back at the eyes that look upon me... I notice they are no longer green but the color of the ocean. He has a spare upper lip and a fuller lower lip, and his hair is short dark brown. I see the familiar sparkle in his eyes when his eyes meet mine. Tobias.

"Do you want me, Tris?" He asks, longing in his voice.

I wake up, sitting straight up in my bed. It was just a dream. Realizing that once again I am waking up alone. Realizing that Eric is gone, he isn't coming home ever again. I use to love the dreams of him, but those dreams also have become nearly torture. When I wake its almost has if I have lost him again. But this dream was different. This dream Eric turned into Tobias. I try not to think what that may or may not mean. I can't think about that right now.

Than I take notice what woke me up, the ringing tone to my cell phone. When I look at the caller Id, I internally groan. Christina.

* * *

It's has been a week since I have taken on Tobias and his fiance, Christina, as new clients. It's been seven days, sixty one calls, and twenty three possible venue visits... She even harassed Drew until he gave in and gave her my personal phone number.

Needless to say how surprise I was to receive that call. I was prepared for her out bursts at the possibilities that she may have found my number in Tobias' phone. But instead she wanted to discuss more wedding venues and couldn't wait until for the next work day to speak with me.

I'll be the first one to admit, I have learned not to judge and go with what the customer's wants and needs. I have swallowed a lot of crazy, outrageous, and over the top things in the past. But this... Christina, is the hardest lumps to swallow.

I have seen Tobias and Christina three times this week, showing them several venues that have wide open slots. Of course Christina hasn't picked a wedding date or an engagement party date yet, which leaves me many venues to play with. No date, more options to choose from, more workable. So for me... it works.

The way Christina acts, carries herself, even her style altogether... Honestly, I don't understand what Tobias sees in her. Well, actually of course I do. She is everything I am not. She is confident, sexy, her breasts aren't flat, and her curves are in the right places. But with all that comes her ugly side. I can see she can be selfish, and cruel at times. I hate watching the interaction between her and Tobias. Not because I wish it was me that he was about to marry. No. This isn't a jealousy thing. It's because I hate watching how she acts towards Tobias, thing. She isn't afraid to belittle him in front of people. What's worst, he lets her. He just takes it. He sticks his hands into his pant pockets, looks down at the floor and swallows the crap she gives him. Something I would have never expected from him. I can't help but wonder, what is really going on in that relationship. Specially seeing how she is with him in public. I wonder if things get worst behind closed doors. But I know it's none of my business.

It's none of my business, that I think he is making a big mistake. It's not my business, that I think he could do better than her, even better than me. It's not my business, that I think he is wonderful and deserves to be loved, and know that he is every minute of every day. It's not my business, that he should be the first thing someone thinks about in the morning, and the last thing they think about at the end of the night.

I hate when I am in their company, I have to place the fake smile that has been plastered on my face for four years. I hate that I have to fake being happy for "the happy couple." To sit there and watch her demanding and opinionated, shooting everything he says down without so much of a second thought. While in return he gives her his undivided attention and sits there and smiles. I know that he hasn't realized that I see the look in his eyes when he thinks no one is looking. The look that tells me he isn't happy, that he is faking something if not all of it. I just haven't figured out why. For what? Is it the sex? Money? Power?

I know I didn't want his explanation before. I was overwhelmed with the disappointment that I couldn't bring myself to listen to him, even if I had tried. But I can't help but wonder now what that explanation may have had in it. Would it explain the missing pieces of the on going puzzle?

The first time I met with them to show them wedding and engagement venues, Tobias would frown at me, I knew working with them would be awkward. But his eyes would tell me differently, they would tell me he was pleased to see me. Even under these awkward circumstances. He would give me innocent smirks here and there when Christina wasn't watching. Even an eye roll when she would shoot another venue down for a absurd reasons like the sun didn't hit the spot right. But overall I would see the sparkle that I saw in the restaurant when he would see me... But the last time we met, that sparkle wasn't there. I wonder if it's the stress of the wedding or something more finally getting to him. Or maybe the sparkle was always in my head. Never really existed.

Needing the distraction, once again in my life, I turned into my work. Digging up new clients, and working on existing ones. I don't allow myself a moment to rest. It was something I did after Eric's death... From the moment I woke, until the moment I was so exhausted my eyes would close on their own, I would do nothing more than work. "I stopped existing in the land of the living." Shauna and Zeke would tell me, after weeks of not hearing from me. But they didn't understand, they tried to. But never really for it. I needed to do something, needed to not think about my troubles that I couldn't control.

I strived to make every client's celebration memorable. To make sure every birthday, every wedding, engaged party, baby shower, anniversary that was celebrated, something to cherish. A moment to always have... Because I never got my moment. We never got the chance. It was robbed from us. I want those to have their moment and to always be able to remember it.

For four years, I stopped going out. I stopped socializing. I stopped living. I remember Shauna would come over, try to pry me from my work. To do anything... But she didn't understand. She had her moments with Zeke. She will continue to have several of them ahead of her to cherish. I needed to make sure those that still had their moments could cherish theirs as well.

So once again needing the distraction... I fake my smile. I fake being ok. I fake nothing is bothering me. I bury myself into my work. So others can experience their happiness with the one they love most in this stupid world.

Luckily for Shauna... it also includes her right now. Seeing that I am in charge of planning Zeke's 30th surprise birthday party. Invitations has been sent out, along with the catering and venue all taken care of.

We have reserved a place called "The living room," located in what used to be the Amity sector of our city. The sector was known for it's farm land. Although we still use the land for farming, half has been modified to fit the modern living style of today.

The location is a large building holding several large banquet rooms. The room we have reserved can easily hold up to two hundred people. The room was chosen for it's laid back atmosphere. It has several sofas, and coffee tables, scattered around the room. Along with several tall but small round table for quest can mingle and eat a meal. It also has plenty of room for a dance floor, and buffet tables. I have used this location many times in the past, always satisfied.

It was decided months ago between Uriah, Shauna, Hana (Zeke and Uriah's mother), and I... that money wouldn't be an issue. After all you only turn thirty once and Zeke has always been there for everyone of us. We figured we would go big or go home. We invited everyone we could think of, from work buddies to family members, to close friends. We are expecting a total of eighty people.

"What kind of name is Four?" I had asked Shauna. I didn't recall a time when either of them talked about some dude with a number for a name. Yet here I was writing out a invitation for him and a plus one.

"It's a nick name... Some kind of record he broke in four seconds. He has been called that ever since." Shauna says giggling. "He is actually pretty descent guy, his plus one on the other hand..." She raised her eyebrows for affect. "Just stay away from her." She said. I nodded not needing anymore explanation. "Four, is Zeke's work husband... I swear if it wasn't for me standing in the way they probably would make a beautiful couple." She had joked. I laughed at the thought.

"Alright... Is Uriah bringing a date?" I ask with a eyebrow raised. Uriah has had a major crush on Marlene. We have been waiting for him to finally ask her out. Mind you, it's been years that we have been waiting.

"I hope so... if I have to listen to that idiot, bitch and complain about how he would treat her better than those idiots she dates... I think I'm going to go insane." She says pretending to pull her hair out.

"We should just take matters in our own hands, if he can't grow the balls." I laugh, coming up with a mischievous plan.

"Mmm. That sounds interesting. We might have to consider it." She says with a wide grin to match mine.

"Ok. So I confirmed the D.J, and the caterer... Did you order the cake?" I ask, checking items off my list.

"Yelp. Chocolate with chocolate, on top of chocolate." She says. Zeke has always had a thing about triple chocolate cakes. We both know he would kill us if we offered anything other than that.

* * *

It's Friday night, I can't be any more excited. I haven't been to a party, that I actually attend rather than just host it, in a very long, long time. It has been another long and exhausting week. I swear between making a expected mother happy, along with a engagement party for another couple, and a graduation party... Did I mention the hunt for the venue is still on going for Christina. I swear that woman will never be satisfied with what Chicago has for her.

I finish applying my makeup, deciding to go light toned for the night. My hair left in curls and down shoulder length. I decide on a black dress that stops mid thigh. When I look in the mirror I am satisfied with the outcome that stares right back. But than something catches my eye. My ring.

It took me nearly a year to stop wearing it on my finger. Each time I thought about taking it off and placing it back permanently in it's box... Broke my heart. I would cry for hours remembering how Eric got down on one knee at the beach in front of our closes friends and proposed. Than of course anger would course through my veins. I felt cheated. Cheated that we would never have our day down the aisle. The day were I would tell him we were expecting. The day that he would be at my side while I pushed, cried and probably threatened his man hood, while I delivered our first born. So many firsts that we were cheated out and it wasn't fair. It still isn't fair. Shauna finally came up with the idea of wearing it around my neck instead on my finger. "Baby steps," she said. She convince me this way, it would be a remainder of us and I could keep us close to my heart. I fiddle with the ring for a moment. I'm still not ready to take it off for good. I don't know when I will ever be ready. I grab my purse and keys. I turn back before I leaving kissing my index and middle finger and planting them on my favorite memorial photo of Eric. The picture was professionally done. It was when he graduated from the police academy, dressed in his police uniform. I always thought he looked so handsome in his uniform.

I still recall that night we had a disagreement when he said he wanted to join the police academy. I hated the idea of him being a cop. Sure it was honorable. I understood the need he had. He had explained that with all the wrong he did has a child, he felt it was only right to try and rectify that. I don't know if proud is big enough of a word... But I loved that he wanted to do good in the world. He had come so far from the Eric I first met in high school, to the Eric that stood before me. But I hated the high risk job that he would be taking on. I would have nightmares of that one day, when he wouldn't come home.

My nightmares got so bad that I had major trouble sleeping, even eating. That's when we made a pact. Live for today and hope for tomorrow. To always cherish each other, each and every day no matter how mad we got. Our relationship was far from perfect, but we never went to bed angry. When things were at their worst, I thought we couldn't fix it. He would come, find me with his tail between his legs and beg me to come home. He never cheated. He never mentally, physically or verbal abused me. He always treated me right. Even when he was being a jerk and hard headed. He never miss spoken to me. He left his foul words at the door where they belonged.

At first I hated myself, blamed myself even for his death. My worst nightmare came true. I should have fought harder, suggested another way to right the world. I should have.. I should have... I should have... the list went on and on. But at the end that list didn't matter. Eric was gone. He wasn't coming back. He left me, alone.

* * *

I arrive at "The living room," I am the first one to arrive. I check in with the manager Matthew, make sure all is on schedule.

"Mrs. Prior, what a pleasure to see you." Matthew says. Even though Matthew is just a few years older than me, he has always treated me with well manners.

"Matthew, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you so much once again for working with me." I say showing my appreciation. I have used several of his sites before. I love open and friendly layouts his sites always have to offer.

"Of course. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you and your guests." He says smiling. Than he turns and walks into his office down the hall from our room.

The room looks fantastic, decorated with banners "Surprise, Happy Birthday!" The whole room is well lite with colorful lighting, the DJ is already setting up, the caters are laying out the food. Guests are set to start arriving soon. The plan is to have the guests arrive and ready to mingle between seven and seven thirty. Shauna is set to arrive with Zeke at eight. The excuse she will be giving him... is to help me with a car troubles. I suppose to be having one of my events. We know Zeke would never leave me stranded. Even on his birthday in the middle of having sex, he will pull on his cloths to come rescue me, if need be. I know that because it actually happened once.

My car refused to start, it was nearing ten o'clock at night, I had no one else. Eric had just passed away a few months before. It was the only night off he had with Shauna and the first one in a long time for them. By the fifth time I called, he finally answered. He was out of breath explaining it better be good, that he was balls deep in his wife, Shauna. Yup, too much information. But when I explained my situation. Alone, car wouldn't start, late at night. He was there with in ten minutes, no complaining.

* * *

The place is buzzing with activities. So far everyone that was invited showed up. I am beyond pleased with the turn out. I start interacting with the guests and making sure each one is pleased and ok.

"Tris. Well. It's been awhile. How have you been?" Hana says, embracing me in her motherly arms. I miss that feeling of a Mother's touch. I haven't seen my parents in over a year. They have been traveling, enjoying their retirement. They should. They deserve it.

"Hana, I'm doing well thank you. How are you?" I greet her warmly. I can't remember the last time I saw her. I really have to make the habit of visiting her more often. I remember even in high school she was the Mother of us all. Always welcoming Zeke and Uriah's friends into her home, treating us like her own children. Til this day, she still is the same woman. I still think of her as my second Mother.

"Tris. There is someone here, I would like you too meet." Uriah says patting my shoulder. I turn around slowly, smile never leaving my face. That is until I see the person that he is trying to introduce me too. I see the same shocked ocean blue eyes staring right back at me. Damn it!

"Four, this is Tris Prior. Tris this is..." Uriah cuts himself off when he sees both our expression.

"Wait. You're, number boy? Four?" I ask. What? Tobias, is Four? How in the hell can this be?

"Tris? Your Shauna's best friend?" Tobias questions. Christina laughing saying what a small world it is after all.

Fuck.

* * *

**Oh boy! What will happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy reading everyone! Warning there is sexual content with in the chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, comment below let me know what you think. **

**To love again **

**Chapter 7**

**Four P.O.V**

I was more frustrated leaving the gym, than I was going in. All I wanted was one chance. One chance for her to let me explain. To tell her... God, what would I have told her? Tris, I'm confused. I don't know if I want Christina any more. You got me all messed up... Yea, like that would have helped at all. Maybe it's a good thing she didn't give me that chance. Zeke's right, I got to figure my shit out.

I can't help but think, if I would have met her two months ago. Maybe things would be different... But than again, would they really? I mean sure two months ago I hadn't proposed yet. I hadn't promised to marry Christina. But what's the difference between engaged and not being engaged? The truth is I have been with Christina for more than two years now. She deserves so much more than being replaced with a girl that I just met. With someone that I had one dinner with.

But than again Tris, isn't just girl I just met. She isn't someone I just happened to bump into and have dinner with. It was more than that. I felt it. I know she did too. I also know and see she is scared to admit it, something or someone has hurt her in the past. She is scared to let someone in. Maybe that's what stopping her from allowing me to explain.

When I arrived at Christina's, I was so overwhelmed with the shit that was going on in my head. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted to stop thinking, stop feeling. I know sex should be and isn't the answer, but for now is all I had. The moment Christina opened the door to her apartment, I pinned her against the wall that was right behind her. I crushed her lips hard with my own. I slammed the door shut with a foot since my hands were too busy pulling her skirt up her thighs. I didn't care that I was going to make us late, that she would be mad at me. I didn't care, knowing I still needed a shower, and change. I just needed a distraction, I needed to get lost in her.

"Tobias, Baby." She says between kisses. But I couldn't stop. Since she wanted to talk I let my lips work their way down to her throat. "Baby, what has gotten into you?" She says, breathing heavily, responding instantly to my attack on her body. I know Christina, she has always craved sex just as much as I do. She won't stop me. She never has. Hell she has attacked me several times. In fact I can think of countless of times that we left for work, just because of our sex drive.

"Just shut up." My voice sending deep and full of need. I feel my already hard dick get even harder as it presses up against her woman hood. Even though Christina is a bitch on a daily basis, she loves to be controlled in bed. Almost as much as she loves to control me. So she does just as I ask, she shuts up for once. The only sounds she allows to escape her is moaning from the pleasure I'm sending to her body. I slid her panties to the side, not bothering to take them off. She keeps her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. I check to make sure she is ready for my entrance to her sweet pussy just by gliding two fingers into her. I find her glistening, wet and ready to receive me. I slide down my work out short and boxers to my thighs and slide my dick into her fully with one thrust. She moans loudly at the power I put behind the thrust. I don't give her time to adjust, as I continue to pull almost all the way out of her wet pussy and deliver another powerful and deep thrust back in. I finally find mental peace in this moment. Only allowing myself to feel the sensations that her body allows me. I lean my forehead against the crock of her neck, never skipping a beat as I ram into her. She yells me name several times, begging me to continue harder and deeper. I feel her walls clenching around my dick, causing me to swell even harder for her. As I feel myself getting closer, I welcome release that I need so badly. For this moment there was no wedding, no problem, no Tris, or Christina. There was just nothing as I allowed pleasure to take me over the edge and I feel my seed shooting out filling her inner walls. I scream loudly with my release.

We stand there for a few moments, catching our breaths. I Slowly slip out of her. She slides back down the wall from where I had her pinned. She than lowers her skirt back down and tells me she just needs to go freshen up, down there. I hold my self with one arm against the wall, still trying to get my breath under control. I don't know what took over me... I know this situation has me all fucked up in the head.

* * *

I sit at the restaurant, I feel like I am having a outer body experience. I sit on a stool watching Tris and myself sitting at a table. Not just a table, but thee table. I watch, as we talk, laugh, enjoying each other's company. I smile and laugh watching the interaction reply over and over again. I know that somehow this is a dream, I hate that will end soon. I wish it would never end. I just want to sit here continue to hear her voice. Watch her smile, knowing that I placed it there. Hear her laugh, knowing I made that happen. The look in her eyes, I can see the life, the purity that she carries. Who wouldn't want to be apart of it? Apart of her?

"Tobias. Tobias, baby wake up." I hear. I wish I didn't have to wake up. I wish the person that was calling my name wasn't the one calling for me. That wish, only makes me feel guiltier than ever. I have a fiance, she should be the person that I always think about. The person that I prefer to be with. The person that I dream about. So I reluctantly open my eyes slowly, looking at the smiling face that is inches away from me.

"Alright. Alright. I'm up." I say my voice thick with sleep. I need to start focusing on her. On us.

"We have a appointment with Beatrice in an hour. I need you to get up." She demands, the smile is no longer on her face. It has now been replaced with what looks like annoyance. Great.

"Beatrice? The wedding planner?" I ask, as if I don't know.

"Yes. We are looking at venues today. Remember?" She says sounding even more annoyed than ever with me. Although I hate the situation I know I need to make her happy. I made my bed.

* * *

I run my hand through my hair for what feels like the millionth time today. Christina has so far shot down every venue that Tris has shown us. I know I will need a drink after this. Not to mention some separation from Chris for the night. She is driving me insane. I'm starting to feel for Tris in the sense that she must really have the patience of a saint. I'm pretty sure, I would be sinking my business if I was in her shoes.

But Tris' attitude never wavers, it amazes me the kind of person she truly is. She is beyond selfless, kind, and smart. I already seen how brave and honest she can be from our dinner together. Which reminds me of the symbols I carry on my back.

Growing up my grandfather always spoke about the war that went on with in our town long ago. The factions that the town was divided into... ABNEGATION (for those that were selfless), EURDITE (for those that were intelligent), DAUNTLESS (for those that were brave), CANDOR (For those that were honest), and AMITY (for those that were farmers). That's were they went wrong, my grandfather would tell me. They divided people into traits when they should have been teaching each person how to be all five traits. A person should always be selfless, brave, honest, smart, and kind. When he died I wanted to honor him in some way. So I got the tattoo of all the faction symbols as a remainder to be brave, selfless, honest, smart, and kind. Although I am still working on kind.

It amazes me this girl, this woman, before me seems to carry each and every trait I carry with me on my back. I didn't think anyone could ever carry all of the factions with in them. Yet here she is, proving me wrong.

Christina is smart, she can be kind, and she is brave...But I know although she tries to be, she can never truly be selfless and honest. I always thought it was close enough... I never thought a woman like Tris would exist.

"No. No. The sun just... it doesn't hit the aisle right." Christina says.

"Chris, I thought you wanted a sunset wedding. Why would it matter how the sun hit at ten o'clock in the morning?" I ask. Some of the reasons she comes up with make no sense to me.

We are standing in the middle of a two wall accent building. The ceiling is vaulted with dark wooden beams, there are well over two hundred seats, not to mention behind the podium is a garden.

"I said... I didn't like it Tobias. There for it will not do. We need the best of the best. This isn't it. Moving on." She snapped. I hate it when she speaks that way to me. Like I am some idiot five year old. But I want this day to be perfect for her. After all it is her wedding. She should be happy. I should aim to please her. My hands find their home in the pockets of my jeans as I watch my bride to be walk out of another disappointment location.

I turn to look at Tris who has stayed silent this whole time. I can't read her thoughts, I wish I could. I can't imagine what she is thinking right now. I hate that we are both in this situation. The last thing I want is hurt her or to make her uncomfortable. Yet I feel like that's all I am doing. I know she felt what I did that night. If things were different, I can only imagine that spark of electricity what it could become. A part of me is dieing to find out. But how can I... I already proposed to someone else.

I roll my eyes and smile at her, when she finally looks up at me. I just want to see that smile, or hear that laugh again. Even though, I know, I don't have a right to. I have a feeling I will be spending the rest of my life, wishing I could be the one that sees her smile and laugh.

* * *

"Why is it, that when ever it's something to do with you or friends... I have to go... You fight with me. But when it comes to something I want to do, or my friends... It's like pulling teeth!" I say throwing my hands up in the air. I can't believe we are having this argument again.

"That's because my friends have taste. My friends are welcoming. MY FRIENDS LIKE ME!" She screams the last statement at me.

"Here's a thought, maybe if you didn't act like you were better than them... Maybe. MAYBE. They would like you. But at least they try, which is more than I can say for YOU." I yell right back. I'm starting to feel suffocated. This past week we have had arguments about my cloths, my job, my truck, and now my friends. Every argument seems to have the same theme... Trying to change me. I know I'm not perfect but this is who I am. Isn't love suppose to be accepting each other's flaws.

"I am asking you... to please consider coming with me. It is a party, a surprise party for my best friend." I say. Trying the calmer approach. I still can not believe I am in this position. I can't believe I am having to sit here and argue about attending a party.

"I said no." She says firmly. I nod, giving up.

"Ok. Well I'll just see you later than." I say getting up and heading for the door. I need some separation from her right now.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asks.

"Going home. I'll see you Sunday." I say. "Don't worry I won't be late to get you for brunch for your friends." Needing to remind her that I am not fighting her on her plans with her friends... Like she does to me.

"So you are still going? Without me? We can go out to dinner or something tomorrow night and than sleep in Saturday. We don't have to waste the night away apart." She says. She acts as if I offended her by still going without her. I turn to face her in even more disbelief than I thought possible.

"Are you serious? You think... What? That I won't be there for my best friend... That I am not going to go at all just because you are not?" Although I am trying to keep calm. It's not working. I need to get out of here, I need some air. I turn not waiting for her response, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"So how's wedding planning going?" Zeke asks. We got the call of a massive fire, what started in one home is spreading to two others home. There are several injuries and casualties. I hate days like this. Days were several people have innocently been hurt including possibly children. Days like this, calls for any small distraction is well welcomed. We have all learned tricks over the years to help our mental state.

"Fine." I say, hoping that he would drop the subject. I know him and Christina rather jump off a roof than get along. I hate that I am being forced to having to choose between my best friends and what should be my relationship. Should...

"Mmm. No date yet?" He asks.

"She is leaving it open so we are more workable for thee best venue." I explain.

"Know what that means?" He asks. I feel like I am some how falling into a trap somehow. I raise my eyebrow, not wanting to be verbal. "Means nothing is set in stone yet. Door still open to find a way out of this." He wiggles his eyebrows at me like its the best idea he has ever had.

I swear... I won't put it passed him to object to my wedding during the ceremony. I know how much he dislikes her. The way we have been lately. The way I have been lately... I'm starting to think maybe he is right.

* * *

I turn into my drive way and not surprise to see Christina's car is already here and parked. I haven't spoken to her since our fight last night. She knows I plan to go to Zeke's surprise party tonight with or without her... Even though I have never technically cheated on her, she is very paranoid I would.

I remember the first six months of our relationship, she was so scared I would cheat if I went out without her. Chris would show up on my door step an hour or two before I was to meet with the guys. It took me awhile to catch on what she was really doing. Showing up in the most sexiest outfits, asking me to make her scream my name. Even slamming me against the wall, while getting on her knees to deep throat me. I'm almost embarrass to admit that it took me so long to figure out her real reasons for doing that. To make sure I was satisfied enough before going out... To make sure that I didn't have a reason to look around and cheat. I was beyond mad when I realized it. I started questioning every action I was taking with her. She just simply didn't trust me. It took us a lot of fighting, stubbornness, and time for her to stop feeling so insecure and trust me.

I take a deep breath before parking the car next to hers. I see her standing on the porch waiting for me to get home. I slowly get out of the car. I don't know if I want to listen to her excuses and apologizes. I take the remaining steps, closing the gab between the car and the front door of the house. The site of her, over throws me. She is dressed in a mini black skirt, with black stilettos, and a red v-neck top. Her make up is well done and not one strand of her hair is out of it's place.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, sliding my key into the lock of the front door.

"I came to say I'm sorry, to say you were right about everything. I'm here to make things right." She says following me into the house. I close the door and lock it behind her. "You do so much for me, and never ask me for anything in return. I guess I got selfish... I want to make it right for us." She says wrapping her arms around my neck. I take a deep breath wrapping my arms around her waist. As much as I know I was right, I also know arguments happen. I need to forgive and forget in order to make this relationship work out. I nod, not ready to answer her. Letting her know I get it. I lean in kissing her lips tenderly.

"I'm going to go get ready." I say disentangling myself from her and heading towards my bedroom. I take a shower, forgo shaving (a little stumble never hurt anyone), and got dressed. I decided on black jeans and black and gray stripped button down shirt with the short sleeves. The invitation stated we had to be there between seven and seven thirty. Shauna was bringing Zeke, who didn't know anything was going down. I wonder what excuses she would tell him to get him there without guessing the true intentions.

We arrive in no time. I've never been to a place with such a weird name, "The living room." I wondered what kind of place this was going to be. I was beyond surprise to find such a laid back open space it is. Who ever choose the location, truly knows Zeke well. There are several couches, coffee table, regular tables, along with buffets. It is defiantly a place that he would love. The lightening is perfect dim with different tones, a DJ present, and tones of different food.

Christina clings to my hand for dear life. I know it took a lot in her to be here with me. She dislikes the Pedrad brothers, and Shauna... Just like the feeling is mutual. But they put up with each other for me.

"Four, man. There you are." I turn seeing Uriah holding up his hand for our usual greeting. My right hand meets his right hand in the air than bringing each other in for a man hug.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say the truth. Nothing would keep me from being here tonight.

"Glad to hear it." He says, smiling. He turns slightly to Christina and gives her a smile as well, that she doesn't return. "Good to see you, Christina. Come on, lets get you a few beers." Uriah walks us to the open bar, and retrieve a few beers. We catch up on what has been going on...

"So did you're mom do all this?" I ask.

"Yes and no. We all kinda jumped in. Mom, Shauna, me..." Uriah cuts himself off, when his eyes land on something across the room. I don't know exactly what caught his eyes. But his facial expression lightens and his smile turns into the biggest grin ever. Come on let me introduce you to someone... She never makes it out. Shes like family to us all. Shauna's best friend." He says gesturing us to follow. I take a quick glance at Christina before we follow. She already looks annoyed. I always wondered about Shauna's best friend... I have heard so much about her, yet never seen her. They say she doesn't get out much. I think they told me her name a long time ago, but it was such a rare name I instantly forgot it.

We follow Uriah across the room. I see his mother is talking to a blonde woman, she has her back towards us. But I can see Hana is comfortable with this person by her facial expression. Hana is like a Mother to us all. We all learned in the past if Hana likes you, than you are worth being liked. I wait patiently as I see Uriah interrupt their conversation, speaking low with his hand on her shoulder. When I see the person that turns around, I am instantly shocked. Tris? How?

"Four, this is Tris Prior. Tris this is..." Uriah cuts himself off when he sees both our expression.

"Wait. You're, number boy? Four?" Tris ask. What? Did she just call me? I still feel the shock on my face.

"Tris? Your Shauna's best friend?" I ask when I can finally find my voice. I hear Christina laughing next to me... when I look she is looking at the situation. Although she thinks she knows what is happening... She really has no idea.

"What a small world after all?" Christina comments. If only she knew!

* * *

**N/A: I know that many of you might be getting impatient. I promise I do everything for a reason... bare with me. It will get more and more exciting. Many twists and turns coming our way :) Take care. Next Update should be NO LATER than Wednesday 06/05.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Reading Everyone! So excited about this next chapter let me know what you think! Enjoy! Please see A/N at the bottom!**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris P.O.V**

"_Four, this is Tris Prior. Tris this is..." Uriah cuts himself off when he sees both our expression. _

"_Wait. You're, number boy? Four?" I ask. What? Tobias, is Four? How in the hell can this be?_

"_Tris? Your Shauna's best friend?" Tobias questions_

"_What a small world after all?" Christina says when she notices me. _

* * *

I feel like I have been smacked in the face. Tobias is Four. Four is Zeke's best friend and work buddy. How in the world did I miss that? I know I checked out when Eric passed away. I couldn't bring myself to go out... But seriously, this is beyond crazy. First the we have such a wonderful night. Than the Universe smacks in the face by telling me not only is he engaged but I am planning his wedding. Now to make matters even worst he is best friends with Zeke. Zeke the man that is like a brother to me. Zeke , my best friend's husband. I swear someone must be having their times of their lives laughing at me. Dangling something that I thought could be so wonderful, just to have it continuously dangling in my face. Like a child singing, "NA NA Boo Boo, you can't have me!"

I feel my phone vibrate, alerting me of a incoming text. Shauna said that she would text me when they were once in the parking lot. When I slide the screen and open the unread text, sure enough.

**Just pulled in -Shauna**

"Excuse me." I say. I make my way towards the DJ. I lean into him so he can hear me to make the announcement that Zeke and Shauna have finally arrived. Everyone joins together and I lower the lights to extremely dim and take my place in the front along with Hana, and Uriah. We all wait silently for Zeke and Shauna to arrive.

Even though the lights are extremely low, I can still feel the hot gaze I know Tobias must be giving me. I know he must be as shocked as I am. We share the same friends for crying out loud. Friends that share that same opinion that I do about his fiance.

We finally hear the doors begin to open. "I don't see how Tris is in here. It's dark babe. Are you sure you have the right room?" I hear Zeke whine.

"That's what she texted me, Room 7." Shauna replied.

"Surprise!" We all yell out, once the lights come on.

Zeke has goof ball as he is jumps back. "Holy Shit!" He screams out not expecting the eighty something people being here.

"Zeke language!" Hana yells out.

Everyone starts to laugh at a Mother scolding her thirty year old son. He of courses apologizes before leaning in and taking his Mother into a warm hug. He does the same to his brother and wife, pleased with such a thoughtful surprise. I swear he almost goes into shock when he sees me. "Your here." He says.

"Of course, I am. Love you big brother. Happy Birthday." I say, giving him a hug.

Of course it shouldn't surprise me that right behind me is Tobias and Christina both waiting to give their own birthday wishes. I swear it feels as if this night will never end.

* * *

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" We all cheer for Zeke.

He stands on the small stage in front of the room, holding up his beer in one hand and the microphone in the other.

"Alright. Alright." He says laughing. "I want to Thank each and everyone of you for being here tonight. I love all of you... Even those that can't be here physically with us." He tilts his beers first at his Mother and again at me. I know this is his way of acknowledging both his father and Eric, both men that were taken from us prematurely. I can't help but steal a glimpse of Tobias. He looks at me questioning. I never told him that night about Eric. "I have never felt like the luckiest man in the world, like I do right now." He says taking a sip of his beer.

Shauna than steps up to the stage taking the microphone from Zeke. "So... I just wanted to take this opportunity to say a few words my self. First off, I wanted to say Thank you yo Hana, Uriah, and Tris... for making this night happen. Since we have everyone here with us." Shauna turns to Zeke, her empty hand reaching up for him to take. "Zeke, I wanted to surprise you... and give you the best Birthday present I could ever give you." She stops taking a deep breath. I don't know what in the world she is speaking about. "We're having a baby!" She yells into the microphone. Zeke is stun, frozen in place. But than the biggest grin I have ever seen takes him over and he jumps for joy taking Shauna into his arms.

"I'm going to be a Daddy!" He yells out, laughing. He has one arm wrapped around Shauna's waist and the other held up mid air. Shauna is laughing and crying.

I, myself am shocked by the news. She didn't tell me. Taking a look around at the matching faces on every person, no one knew. We all clap and cheer for the happy, loving couple. I don't think I have ever seen them so happy.

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

Maybe it's shocked, or amazement. But I can't keep my eyes off of Tris for too long. I watch her interact with her friends, my friends, our friends. They all seem so close to her, they all love her. She smiles that smile that makes my heart melt. She looks so happy, carefree. I haven't seen her like that since the night we met. The night that I continue to relive in my dreams. She looks so beautiful tonight. Her dress is simple but yet sexy, along with her hair and makeup.

I glance down at a bored looking Christina. She busies herself texting away on her phone. I don't know to whom she is texting but the quick glance on her text confirms what I already know.

**Can't believe I am dragged to this boring ass party with these damn ass people! Help me!**

I don't know if I wish I did or didn't see that. Is it really too much for her, for one night? Am I asking for too much? I get it, my friends don't like her and they aren't shy about it. Sure they try to be respectful, they greet and try to engage in a conversation. Which is more than I can say for her. She hasn't even lifted her head since we greeted Zeke.

I can not believe the announcement that Shauna gave all of us. A baby. Zeke's going to be a Father. Although I don't think they were trying, I know Zeke wants to be a Dad. He always spoke about when he has kids, or what kind of Father he wants to be.

I'm still wondering about the tilting of his beer at both Hana and Tris. I know when he said "Even those that can't be here physically with us." I know he must have been acknowledging his father when he did that to Hana. But Tris? I feel like there is something that I am missing, yet its right in front of me. That might be something to ask for another time.

"Four!" I hear Zeke gesturing over. I take the opportunity to stand and escape Christina side. I don't even bothering telling her anything... She seems to focused in what ever or whom ever she is speaking with.

I quickly move to join Zeke, Shauna and a excited Tris. She has both Zeke and Shauna in her small arms. I hold out my hand to shake Zeke's hand and congratulate him on the announcement of becoming a Father. I work my way around a overly excited Tris to hug and kiss, Shauna. When I stand back up Zeke and I both have an arm around each other's shoulder.

"That's an awesome Birthday present right there." I say laughing pointing at Shauna's abdomen. Zeke totally one hundred percent agrees.

"So listen, we know this is little early for this but... We wanted to ask you both to be the God parents." Shauna says looking between both Tris and I. I cant help but glance at Tris to see her reaction. I see a tear escapes her eye. I fight the urge to wipe it away with my thumb. I watch her jump up and down for joy saying she would love too. I love seeing her so happy.

"It would be an honor." I say patting the hand that lays on Zeke's shoulder. I secretly love the idea of parenting with Tris, if I was being honest with myself.

"Well as the baby's God Mother, its only right that I throw you the baby shower." Tris says. Her smile never falters.

"Well, has the baby's God Father... I think it's only right that the both of is throw the baby shower.' I counter offer.

"And what do you know about baby showers?" Tris asks crossing her arms across her chest.

"Nothing at all. Good thing the God Mother is the best event planner in town." I tease her. I see the curious looks Zeke and Shauna give each other while they watch our exchange. "Maybe she will be willing to have a assistant this once." I offer her. Really, I'm really excited to have an excuse to spend more time to spend with her. To get to know her.

"Don't you already have a partner that you should be getting back to." I hear her say almost barely a whisper. I don't even think she wanted me to hear her. I close my eyes tightly, holding my own tongue not wanting to reply to that. I know if I do, I would only dig myself into a deeper hole than I am already.

The night continues, I watch my friends all dance having a good time with each other. I wish Christina didn't come after all. But for the first time, I don't feel guilty leaving her at the table on her phone. No one is dancing in pairs, instead its more like a group just enjoying themselves. We all laugh hard watching Uriah only move. The Q tip move, we all laugh watching him pretend to clean his ears and than throw the invisible object away. I watch Tris, at least discreetly, she never misses a beat. She sways her hips side to side, lifting her arms adding them to the mix of her body. I cant help but notice how sexy she looks. She doesn't even try, she's just so real. Of course though any efforts I try to be discreet becomes useless when I notice Zeke's questioning glare at me. He may not know what is going on entirely but he knows something is going on. Crap.

* * *

"Alright... let's have it. What are you so pissed off about?" I ask as I open the door to my house, letting Chris in first. I really don't want to get into yet another argument, but it's obvious it's about to start.

"Nothing." She says. But she uses that tone, telling me its not just nothing and she is pissed off. Wanting me to fish for the answers because she is wanting that added attention. I really don't want to care right now. So instead of standing there asking more questions, playing the concern fiance. I walk away. I decide to head for my bedroom to change for bed. This catches her by complete surprise.

"Wow. Are you kidding me? You don't even care, why I am so upset?" She says raising her voice at me.

"Not really. No. You want to tell me... Great. You don't. Fine." I say closing the door behind me as I enter my bathroom with my Pj's in hand. I don't know why... But pissing her off right now, pleases me beyond belief. I cant hide the wide grin that comes on my face when I hear her frustrated growl.

I lay down on my bed, my hands holding my head up. I don't allow my body to touch Christina's, I didn't even bother giving her a good night kiss. She is still upset at me. About what, I have no idea. I still don't care enough to fish for the answers. My mind is to filled with other things.

I can't even sleep, my mind keeps going back to Tris. The way she looked tonight, her voice, her laughter, even her smell. I got a glimpse of the chain that she wore, it hang low between her breasts. It wasn't the normal charm, but a ring. I wonder what that ring means to her? Did someone give it to her? I wish she would talk to me, open up to me, trust me. I want to be there for her.

I feel the bed shift next to me, telling me that Christina is awake and moving. I feel her in the dark reach out and wrap her hand around my neck. She pulls herself closer to me, while kissing my neck. I couldn't be any more turned off than I do right now. I feel her pressing her body harder against my side. Her hand that was wrapped around my neck slowly creeps down from my neck to my chest, stomach and begin to work on the hem of my sleep pants. But what she doesn't expect is my hand lands on hers to stop her.

This is another first, tonight. She and I have never denied the other one's urges. Instead we have always welcomed it. Even during our worst arguments we would attack each other and finish fighting later. But tonight I can't. Tonight it feels wrong. Not when my emotions, doubts, and thoughts are everywhere.

"Not tonight, Chris." I say, firmly. I can feel the instant rage coming off of her. Chris isn't the girl that gets rejected. I feel like there is a ticking bomb in my bed.

"You know... What in the world has gotten into you? I mean first you fight with me to go to that stupid party. Than you neglect me the whole damn night. Ditching me to what... party with your friends. Not caring about me. Now what? You don't even want to fuck me!" She starts calm but by the time she finishes, she is yelling at me. I take a deep breath, weighing whether or not I want to get into this. I decide for right now, it's not worth it. I stand quickly grabbing my pillow and the spare blanket. "What the fuck are you doing?" She asks full rage now.

"I'm going to sleep on my couch. Good night, Christina." With that I close the door behind me.

* * *

"So you know, Tris?" Zeke says. I notice he says it more like a statement and not so much as a question. I was wondering when he was going to bring it up. We sit down at the last table available, we both ordered sandwiches and drinks on our lunch break. I nod. What do I say? I know he hates Christina. I know the minute he knows it was Tris that night... he will route for her. I need to figure this shit out my self. But I also know I need to talk to someone. Zeke has never stirred me wrong. "How'd you meet her?" He asks. Obviously not letting go.

"Tris was the girl." I confess. I take another bite of my sandwich.

"The girl?" He asks, not remembering our conversation from weeks ago. I can almost see the wheels turning inn h is head while he focuses nice and hard trying to recall what I am speaking of. "Wait. Thee girl? The girl from the restaurant? The girl from the night that I stood you up?" He asks, finally realizing who I was speaking about.

"That's the one." I say taking another bite. I'm not hungry, but pleased with the slight distraction.

"Holy Shit, Four!" He says, his sandwich well forgotten. "I don't know what to say... I don't know if you have been blessed or cursed." What?

"Wait. What?" What the hell? Wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Tris... I have known her a real long time. We all went to high school together, for crying out loud. She's like a sister to me, I love her. Just like I love you like a brother. Tris... She's been through hell and back the past four years. She is finally coming out and joining the land of the living again." He says. But before he can continue, I cut him off.

"What happened?" I ask. I just want to know. If I can I want to help her.

"Not my story to tell, man. If Tris wants you to know, she will tell you." He says, not surprising me with his answer. Zeke is a honorable guy. He respects people's privacy. I nod encouraging him to continue. "Tris, she is one of those one in a million women. She doesn't need all that extra crap to make her irresistible, but yet she is totally unaware of it. She is the smartest person I know, not to mention she is always there for just about anyone. No matter what. She might be mad at you but best believe that if something happens and you need her, she'll be right there by yours side. She would gladly place herself last and make sure everyone else is ok..." He pauses, I can tell he is deep in thought. What ever it is, I see sadness cross his eyes. "Any man is the luckiest son of bitch to have her attention and interest."

"Yea. I'm starting to understand that." I say pushing my food away, suddenly losing my appetite.

"So what are you going to do?" Zeke asks, all seriousness.

"I don't know. There's something there with her, Zeke. I think she feels it too. But at the same time... I would shame both our families if I just call off the wedding. I mean it sounds crazy, calling off a wedding because I feel a "connection" for a girl I met what little more than a week ago." I explain.

"Is that one of your many reasons to planning the baby shower... So you get more time with Tris?" He asks already figuring my motives out. I nod my head in shame.

"Listen man. I get it. It's a hard choice. You probably know what team I'm already on... But I won't pressure you. You're the one that will have to live with this choice for the rest of your life." He pauses again, pressing his lips together. "I just need to ask this one thing..." He says looking at me. I nod waiting to hear what he wants from me. "Don't fuck with her... Like I said Tris has been through hell and back, she has been through enough. She deserves to be loved, and happy. Don't fuck with her head and string her along. Especially if it's just cold feet or wanting to get a last minute thing out of your system."

"Come on, man. You know me. I would never do something like that. Especially to her... I'm not stupid. I don't need you to tell me how incredibly special she is. Either way though, ever since she found me in her office with Christina she refuses to talk to me.. I tried to call her, explain myself. But she didn't want to listen. She says she only talk about the wedding with me. Last night was the first night I got to see her socially. I'm pretty sure she still doesn't want to talk to me." I explain. I hate this. I hate that I can't talk to her. That she refuses to talk to me.

"Tris." He chuckles. "Even the most rare gems have their flaws, Four. She is extremely stubborn. Especially in this case. You probably disappointed her. Probably even hurt her, even if you didn't mean to. The best way... Take a stand. Let her know you are there and not going anywhere. But figure your shit out before you do. It wouldn't be fair to her if you did that to her, to just go back to Christine and marry her. Got it." I nod, thanking him. I may not know what I want... But I know I don't want to hurt Tris. I would rather cut my heart out before doing such a thing to her.

"Multi car collision, requesting multi ambulance and fire rescue to the scene." The dispatcher says coming through on our shoulder radios. We nod at each other, time to go back to work.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

It's only ten in the morning and I feel like it should be later. The countless emails, and phone calls makes me understand that today will be a late day. For a normal person, it would feel like torture. But for me, I welcome the distraction. Last night's events still play on and on in my head. I can't seem to wrap my mind around it all. Tobias is Four. Four is Zeke's best friend. Everyone loves Four. What the hell?

"Mrs. Prior, Christina Perry is on line one for you." Drew says through the speaker.

"Thank you, Drew." I say picking up the receiver and pressing for line one.

"This is Beatrice Prior." I greet.

"Good morning, Tris." She greets back. I almost wish she didn't know my nick name. Only friends and family call me by that. I wouldn't consider Christina a friend.

"Hello Christina. What do I owe this pleasure?" Again!

"Actually I was calling regarding our engagement party, I have decided on the Stafford on the Park. Preferable for a Friday or Saturday." Christina says.

"That is a great location. There is a stream on site, perfect for engagement photos. As well they have their own Chef we can meet with them so we can go over the menu options and food tasting." I explain to her. "I will get back to you regarding the food tasting and the available dates they have for you."

"Great. I would like it to be somewhere with in the next month." She proposes. Wow. That's really fast.

"Ok. Will do." I say as we say our farewells.

* * *

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Back up. So your saying Four is the guy you met at the restaurant that night? Shauna asks for the third time. I nod my head once again. "Four. Zeke's best friend?" I nod again. "But... Wait. He is engaged." I nod again.

"Yes he is. Kinda figured that out the next day." I reply.

"And Christina is the bride?" She continues to ask. I nod again. My head is starting to hurt. "Wow. How are you dealing with all this? I would be going crazy."

"Honestly I don't know. I don't understand it myself. I thought there was a connection. I felt it. But than he turned out to be engaged and worst to her... Shauna, Christina is..." I let my sentence trail off. Shauna knows what Christina is.

"I know. She is... high maintenance, spoiled, selfish. Honestly when they started dated... I didn't understand it. He deserves so much better than her. Diffidently not the kind of person I thought I would see him with." She says.

"I know. But they are engaged. Christina just booked the engaged party with me this morning." I confess, I let little of my disappointment show. I hate that I have to sit here and watch them be happy. I may not have known Tobias for long but that connection I thought was there... Plus Shauna is right. He deserves better.

"Wait. Really? When is the engagement party? No doubt we all wont be invited. Christina hates us." Shauna says with sadness in her eyes.

"March 2nd." I answer her. Did I mention how much I really hate my job right now.

"March 2nd? But it's February 13th already?" She says connecting the dots.

"She wants a fast engagement party." I answer her question. "She also wants to find the location for her wedding ceremony and reception as soon as possible. She wants her wedding to be in April." I say with discuss all over my lips. To my surprise Shauna throws her head back laughing. "Whats so funny?"

"She should get married April 1st. April's fool." She says between pants. Dumb ass. Zeke is rubbing off on her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned next chapter is a twist no one will see coming. :) Next update will be no latter than June 13th.**

**Take care guys **

**Trini**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy reading everyone! Hope you all enjoy the little twist and turns this story will be taking with in the next few chapters. Don't forget to comment below let me know what you think :)**

**To love again**

**Chapter 9**

**Four P.O.V**

"What do you mean, you set the date for our engagement party?" I ask. I can't believe this. She just picked a place and a date. She never even spoke to me about it. My right hand automatically makes its route through my hair. This is all happening so fast, I can't breath. I can't figure things out.

It's a good thing I am sitting down, pretending to watch her pack her bags. Unfortunately or maybe fortunate, I am unable to take any time off right now... Leaving Christina to attend her ten year high school reunion on her own in New York. Honestly this separation might do us some good. We haven't been doing so well lately. I'm not just talking about verbally, our sex life has even been struggling or should I say nonexistent lately. So when I came over this morning, offering to drive her to the airport... She tells me she needs me to meet with the Chef this week, along with the baker and Tris to make the final decisions for this so called engagement party. That I am to run everything by her before anything is finalized. I don't even want to have a engagement party. What's the point? Everyone knows we are engaged. She is the one that wants this charade.

"Yes. I already called, Tris. She went ahead and booked the Stafford on the Park for March 2nd." She continues. Wait. What did she just say?

"March 2nd? That's in what sixteen days... Why so fast?" I ask.

"Because Tobias, I want the engagement party to be close to the engagement event not so much the actual wedding. That will be in April." She says, like it's no big deal.

"April? I thought we agreed to a summer wedding? What with the sudden change?" I ask her. A wedding in less than two months? This is Christina for crying out loud... She who took several weeks to pick out the best outfit for work events. Who has to have every detail perfectly planned. What is going on? "Is there something you are not telling me?" I ask.

"No. I just don't want to wait any longer for us to be man and wife." She says. But I know her, something is up. I watch her packing her last few items into her bag. I try to focus on what is happening. I don't understand this turn of events suddenly. It's not like her.

"Chris. We can postpone things until you return. It doesn't have to be so fast and stressful, that's not what this is suppose to be about..." I point out. If I was being one hundred percent honest, this is all for her. I didn't want this. This is nothing close to my ideal wedding. Hell I don't even see the point of a engagement party for crying out loud.

"No. The contract was signed, and date as been set. Along with the invitation were sent out yesterday." Wait. What? This is like a nightmare.

"What do you mean invitations were sent out yesterday? I thought you just made these decisions on the location and date." I point out. This makes no sense.

"No. Tris and I settled on the location three days ago. The invitations were finally done yesterday. Tris is really on top of things for us. That's her job." She says. I hate how she brings up Tris' job in this. I hate how Tris is involved all together. How did I get myself into this again? Oh yea, wanting to please other people! Fuck that!

"So let me get this straight. You booked a place and choose the date to have our engagement party, sent out the invitations, and on top of all that didn't even tell me?" I point out. UN-fucking-believable.

"I will text you Tris' number." Don't need it, I have it already. I want to say. But I stay quiet. "So you can stay in contact with her. You have a appointment with the chef on Wednesday to select the beverages, and food tasting. Thursday you are to meet with the baker for desert tasting as well. Tris is also interviewing for a DJ, and photographer." She continues telling me my new schedule. I will be back March 1st in the morning. Might as well spend time with Rose while I'm there." She picks up her luggage, but I stop her. No matter how mad I might be, my father always raised me to be a gentlemen. At least I have two weeks to figure myself out.

* * *

The moment that Christina got out of my car at the airport. It was like a weight was somehow lifted off my chest. I hate that I feel this way. Shouldn't I dislike the thought of being apart from her? Shouldn't I fight harder to get the time off to go with her? Yet here I am, on the verge of throwing a party because I wont have to deal with her for close to two weeks. I didn't even bother asking her where she was staying, or anything really. Just couldn't wait to have this much needed separation from her.

As soon as I left her. I made my way back home and enjoyed a lazy, no Christina, **Sunday**. I did just about everything that would piss her off. I walked around not bothering with coasters, I planted my feet on the coffee table, I took showers when I wanted, and didn't leave the toilet seat up. I even sat around and hogged the remote all day long. Best day ever right there!

There are no words for what the week turned into.

**Monday **I went to work as expected. Zeke, Edward and I were called out on several car accidents, one house fire with one person injured, and a g.s.w.

One thing I hate is to be called out to a gun shot victim, fifty percent of the time the person doesn't survive it. I hated it ever since I lost my one patient on the way to the hospital. His partner sat just feet away from me, yelling anything that came to mind. He had hopes that his words would encourage him, push him to stay alive. But the damage was too great. He dead minutes before we got him to the E.R. Even though I wasn't the one that shot him, the guilt of not being able to save his life was overwhelming. He was someone's person. I knew that, I learned that. He told me that... I was powerless to save him for them.

"_I love her and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave her." _Was his last words, his last thoughts. His partner told me that he would tell her for me. He knew her well. My only hope is that he did just that. I don't remember her name, but I know he said it...

It was than that I didn't want to live the life that I was living. Along, with no one to call my person. I wanted someone to call mine, to come home to after all long day, someone to always be with and love. Someone that I thought about with my dieing breath like that man did. I could see the love and lost in his eyes when he realized he wasn't going to make it home to her. When he knew he only had moments to pass on the message. Of course I wanted that. I didn't have it, I wonder if I still don't have it.

After work, I needed to release some steam. The G.S.W victim we had, didn't make it. We didn't even get him as far as the ambulance before he bleed out. Zeke and Edwards both thankful to go home to their wives. But I didn't. So I went to the next best thing, the gym. I had plans to be there at lest an hour if not more. I often loose myself in the workouts. Usually I don't think about anything. During this time, there is no Christina, wedding, engagement party, Tris, nothing. Just me.

But that plan failed, the moment my eyes landed on the blond running hard and fast like a bat out of hell. She was on the treadmill and from the look of her body. I would be surprise if she had been running for awhile already. I haven't seen her here, since the first awkward time we saw each other. Luckily the treadmill next to her isn't taken. So I quickly stretch and step on.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask, not able to keep the stupid grin off my face. At first I thought she didn't hear me, seeing she has earbuds on. But than she looks at me without missing a step she removes her buds from her ears.

"Hi." She says, panting.

"Hey. May I?" I ask, pointing to the machinery I am already on.

"No. Go right ahead." She says, still not slowing her steps. I don't know if I should be surprise by her. Since she discovered I am engaged to Chris, Tris has been cold against me. Not wanting anything to do with me. Unless it has to do with the wedding, of course. Maybe she is warming up to me. We are going to be God parents together after all. Tris blew my mind with her stamina. She ran next to me for forty minutes and never needed to slow down. Mind you, she was running long before I arrived. Damn, makes me wonder. Cool it Tobias! We continue to work out together. I'm pleased to see that we can be in the same room together and not having her wanting to kill me every few seconds. That's a start, right?

**Tuesday** was even calmer than ever. I woke up got dressed with so much time on my hands, I decided to go to my favorite coffee shop. The colectivo coffee is on N. Damen avenue one of my favorite places. Its a nice mixer of a lounge and a dinner. In a corner there is a fireplace, along with a few sofas. The corner often reminds me a cabins up north. The rest of the place has tables that rages from large and small through the place. The counter is long, sells assorted pastries and breakfast items. Not to mention the large range of coffee selections. On the far end of the wall there is a stage, often they hold poetry nights, comedy nights, and some times they even have local bands. I love coming here. Often I use to come here with Zeke and the gang. Of course that was before I got engaged to Christina. Somehow since I got engaged I don't get to come out here all that much.

Another reason why I love this place, it opens it's doors at six in the morning and closes at one am. So on days like this, that I am up at the butt crack of dawn. I can slowly make my way here, relax and still make it in to work on time. I place my order with the cashier and wait patiently. I decide to sit at one of the smaller tables to check my emails, eat my breakfast and drink my coffee.

"I swear you must be following me." The all too familiar voice says while laughing. I look up from my phone towards the all too familiar voice. Tris. I cock my head to the side and letting out my own chuckle.

"Yup. You caught me." I say, chuckling. Yes of course it's her, because we don't have enough in common... Our friends, taste in restaurants, same gym and now same coffee shop. "Are you in a hurry? Join me." I gesture to the empty seat in front of me. I can see that she is pondering for a moment but quickly accepts my offer. I take notice her ordered is the same as mine. We chat about anything other than the obvious for the next thirty minutes. I even learned a few embarrassing things about Zeke that I know I will have fun teasing him at work with... Not to mention the prank that is forming in my head that has to do with Uriah and clowns. We both end up laughing and talking the whole time. Of course, everything good has to come to and end and we both have to say our Goodbyes. Although I finally see something familiar in her eyes before leaving each other. Something that I haven't seen in her eyes since the first night we meet. Longing and sorrow, for me? I hated to leave her too.

Like a gentlemen I always am, I walked her to her car and made sure her car started before heading to mine. "Hey, don't forget we have that tasting appointment for your engagement party tomorrow at four." She says, lowering her window and getting her car into gear. She refuses to look at me, once she verbally reminds me that I am engaged.

On **Wednesday,** we both met at Divergent party planning. At first it felt awkward. I wanted nothing more than to start over again with her. But I knew that was impossible. How would that even work? When we arrived at the location of what is to be my engagement party. I couldn't help but have mixed emotions about this whole thing. How many places did I go with Chris to see along with Tris, just so she could pick and book one behind my back? Is that what she thinks a marriage, our marriage should be? On the other hand I didn't even care for a engagement party, well alone where it was. Why am I here again?

The owner David presented us to the room in which Christina had book. I just nod my head, not knowing what else was expected of me. Of course, not Tris, she on the other hand got to work. She pulled out her note pad and pen and started to confirm and ask questions. Things like the table cloth colors, and added decoration that Chris wanted with in the style of it all. I on the other hand just remand silent, I happily relinquished all control to Tris. Obviously she did her homework! It turned out before Chris left, she phone Tris. In which they both exchanged information on what was expected of this event. Why was I fucking here again?

I personally got annoyed with it all. When the chef presented countless of options for us to taste and choose from. Of course items I choose didn't go with what Chris had spoken to Tris about. Tris often refereed to her notepad that held clear notes of what Chris had ordered for us to inspect. Again I hated that Tris was in the middle of this... While my fiance wasn't here to argue with, I ended up annoyed and frustrated with Tris. That made me feel even more guilty. I know this isn't Tris' fault. In fact when it comes down to it, it has nothing to do with her and everything to do with Chris and this relationship.

At this point, I don't know if I am more upset with Chris or myself. I continue to try to look the other way, ignore the little things. After all, I made my bed. I have no choice but to sleep in it. I would shame both our families by just walking away. But I hated this... I hated all of this. I hated how different we really are. I never really thought about it or saw it until now. Now that I am force to see it, I feel helpless to stop it. I feel trapped and suffocated.

The ideas that Chris and I have towards what a engagement party should be are completely opposite. I would think it would be more of a mingle, finger foods, dance, party, kind of thing. But Chris gave orders to have it a more formal ordeal. At the end of the whole thing, I just told Tris to pick what ever Chris wanted. Obviously I don't matter. I walked out of the room, and walked down to the creek that was in the back of the location. I hated feeling and acting like a child. But I can't help it. What else is there for me to do? I knew Tris had her opinion on this whole situation and my relationship with Chris. Hell she has seen to much not to. I just didn't want or need to hear it.

**Thursday,** Tris and I went back to meet with the baker... That tasting appointment wasn't so bad as the day before. After all who can resist cakes. At the end we decided a five different deserts for the desert table... Chris wanted individual miniature variety deserts. I had no trouble trying them all. Tris and I both agreed on the mini cheesecakes, carrot cakes, Dauntless cake, strawberry filling vanilla cakes, and flan. I needlessly tried to apologize for my behavior the day before. Tris of course, understood my behavior. "Please. No need to apologize, Tobias. I get it." Our conversation effortlessly shifted to the normal banter we have come to fall into so easily. It was than I realized how much I have grown to really enjoy her company.

**Friday **came around and the comfort of knowing I was going to see her lingered in the air. I went to work, grinning from ear to ear. Zeke eyed me like I was possibly loosing my ever loving mind. Can't say I blame him though. In all honesty, pretty sure I have lost my mind. Here I am planning my engagement party and I enjoy more spending time with the event planner than my own fiance.

Once I was done with work, I showered changed and headed to Divergent party planning. Even though I hated the reason why we were spending so much time with each other, I couldn't deny how much I have come to enjoy it. When I arrived, Drew ushered me into a sound proof room. Tris was already there speaking with a few different gentlemen. It turns out we had three DJS to try out and decide with. I didn't mind after all, it meant more time with Tris.

Tris did inform me that she already hand picked a talented photographer, which I was beyond pleased about. Last thing I wanted was to stare at numerous of photos of happy couples, and pick which artist would do the same for me and Chris.

After what felt like hours of hearing each one take turns on what they had to offer. Tris and I finally landed on one DJ, Landon. He seems like a cool, down to earth kind of guy. He seems to know all the best oldies and newest things. I like the mixes he comes up with. Although I don't like the way his eyes continuously looks Tris up and down like he might devour her like she's his last meal. I personally would like nothing more than to punch the look off his face. But I keep it together, I'm engaged to someone else. I have no right.

"Hey, how about dinner?" I ask, scratching the back of my neck. Obviously I'm not ready to say good night yet. I don't know when I will see her next, now that all our planning is over with. We won't have a excuse to see each other until my engagement party... Shit.

"Um. I don't know." She begins her rejection. But I don't allow her to get away that easily.

"Come on, Tris. You gotta eat. At least this way you won't do it alone." I say interrupting her. "It will also save us the trouble of running into each other later." I try to joke to soften the mood.

"Ok. Why not?" She says finally giving in.

We settle on pizza, I know the best place to go. I think half of me enjoys spending time with Tris so much is because the lay back attitude she has. She doesn't need to get all dressed up and taken to high end restaurants. She is more happy eating in a lay back place, laughing and having fun. I decide to take her to Homeslice. Which thankfully is close by.

Once we get there, it appears to be a busy night. But seeing it's just two if us, we manage slip right in to a table. Since this is one of Chicago's finest pizza restaurant. We decide on ordering two different pizza styles and share, along with beers. We fall into a comfort silence when the food arrives.

That's another thing with Tris. Silence isn't bad. It's a comfort. Just having her presence is enough, not needing to fill the air with the mindless chatter that most people need to fill the silence. We silently smile, a few nods, maybe even a moan because the pizza is so damn good. And ok, good thing my crotch is covered. Other wise I might embarrass us both... Than again who could blame me? A woman like Tris, moaning, her lips circling a large slice of pizza, her eyes are close while savoring each bite. Shit. I am a guy.

We end the night with driving Tris back to her office. I like a gentlemen, walk her to the door making sure she is safe and sound. I offer to wait for her, so I can walk her to her car. Hating to leave her alone so late. But she insist that she will be fine. A woman like Tris, will always be stubborn and not wanting to admit any vulnerability. But what she doesn't know won't kill her right. The feeling I have about leaving her alone keep me planted in my truck not far from her car. I wait patiently making sure she will be ok.

My senses heighten at the sight of three men hanging at the corner of her building. I can tell by the smoke that is around them, they are smoking and being very loud. The sight is unnerving, knowing that Tris would have to pass them in order to get to her car. I wait patiently, watching out for her. Time creeps by slowly, although only twenty minutes only pass. I finally hear something other than the three boys being obnoxious. Instead what I hear sends icy cold chills down my back and I jump out of my truck, racing as fast as I can. I suddenly see what the commotion is all about.

With in just feet away from me, is Tris being pinned against the wall by one of the older boys. While the other two searching through her purse and wallet. While cheering the one holding her on, watching him punch her face. I instantly see nothing but red.

* * *

**Next chapter update June 17th **

**For those of you that enjoyed A rented family so much... keep eyes open, I will be releasing a few one shots in the next week. I am also brainstorming on the sequel since so many enjoyed it so much. The sequel will be released once one of my current stories are done. :) **

**Take care**

**Trini**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy reading everyone! I hope I didn't make any one wait too long! I hope you all enjoy the following little twist I have :) Remember there is always more one side to a story, sometimes even more than two sides. Comment below, let me know what you think! **

**To love again **

**Chapter 10**

**Christina P.O.V**

**Meanwhile in New York... same night Tris is attacked**

I have felt nothing but a weight lifted off my shoulders the minute I landed in New York. I really hated the thought of leaving everything up in the air. But I felt like there was not much I could do regardless. I trust Beatrice or Tris completely. After all it's why we hired her. I knew Tobias would be upset with me for picking and choosing the location and the date for our engagement party. Not to mention I even sent out the invitations. I wanted him to feel like he was apart of it all or at least apart of something. So I lead him to believe he needed to make the final choices for the engagement party. But in all seriousness, I had already given Tris specific instructions of what is expected. I trust her taste and judgment. After all she came highly recommended for her party planning expertise.

I know that things have been far from perfect lately with Tobias. Lately I could feel him slowly slip away. We always fight, always disagree. Up to now he has always been so receptive to me. He just went with the flow of things. Which was one of the things I loved most about him. I could be me. He didn't care that I would take hours picking my outfits, or perfecting my hair and makeup. He always seemed to appreciate it. He even appreciated it when I would suggest what he should wear. But the past month or show that's all changed. He no longer appreciates my opinions on locations, events, styles. He finds some kind of argument with every situation. I know we need this time apart to really appreciate the other.

Like what my Mother always says... Sometimes taking a step back is for the best. Advice that is well needed and taken in this situation. I want nothing more than for my Mother and Father to be proud of me. To know that I will be ok in the end. My heart broke the day my parents sat me down and told me about my Father's heart condition. They finally told me the news just a few weeks after Tobias and I got engaged.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Chrissy, Honey, please come seat down." My Mother says patting the empty spot between her and my Father on the couch. I know from the sound of my Mother's voice and the look on their faces, this news can't be good.

"What's going on?" I ask taking a seat. My Mother automatically takes my hand, while my Father wraps his arm around my shoulders. I see my Mother nod at my Father, silently telling him to speak.

"We got some bad news, kiddo." He pauses looking down at his lap. I can see the sadness in both their eyes. "I got a bad heart, Honey. Doctors..." He pauses again. I quickly glance at my Mother, who now has tears in her eyes. "I don't have much time left." He says.

"What? What are you talking about?" Although I hear the words. I don't accept them. My Father has always been so healthy, so full of life.

"I have less than a year, baby girl. Doctors will try and find me a heart transplant but they don't know if it will be in time." He continues. "I'm just so thankful and blessed to have both you and Rose to show for. Two things in this world I know I did right. I know I will rest easy knowing you both are ok." He says as me and my Mother sob holding onto him.

**End of Flash back**

* * *

"Name?"

"Christina Rivers and my plus one." I answer the lady. I can't help but take in her appearance... Although I'm sure she tried her best to dress up, her dress doesn't work for her size, her hair has all the wrong products in it, not to mention that makeup. Did she attempt to get her make up on in the car?

"Whose your plus one?" She asks handing me a sticky note that says "Hello my name is Christina Rivers." Great cause that won't destroy my outfit.

"My sister, Rose Rivers." I say with proud. She was so excited to tag along with me. Seeing that she graduated just a year after me, she knows most of the people here.

"Your sister?" The woman snickers. Bitch!

"Yes, is there a problem?" Not bothering to hide my attitude.

"Nope." Lady says handing me another "Hello my name is" tag.

"Better not be." I mumble as I take the tag and walk past her and the double doors.

The moment we enter the old stadium, it's as if I am being traveled back in time. I swear these are the same decoration we used for our class's Prom night. Paper streamers hang from the ceiling in our school spirit colors, along with balloons, and a crystal balls that hangs right in the middle. Wow! We make our rounds around the room. It's nice seeing how people turned out after ten years. It's interesting how the some of the authentic jukes became nothing more than over weight, beer belly men with dead end jobs. While the nerds are the ones that actually have grown attractive and have all the money. Lets not mention popular kids who haven't changed, at least for tonight.

Rose and I finally find our old group of friends. In my four years of high school I always stuck close with a group of friends. The eight of us always made it through thick and thin. Although we lost touch the last few years, its so nice to sit and catch up. Mary shows me pictures of her and Mike's kids. I can't believe they ran off and got married. Out of the group, I never thought they would be the ones to last. To be honest, I always thought it would be Will and I.

Will. My high school sweet heart. The one that got away... I always believed that it was love at first sight with him. He was your typical too good to be true. You know the good looking, too nice, funny guy. Out of so many girls, he wanted me. I didn't give it a second thought before I snatched him up. He was my first kiss, my first sexual experience, my first love. That is until Nita, that is. I walked in on them in compromising positions at a party. A party that he thought I wouldn't be attending but decided to surprise him. Boy, did I surprise him alright? Not only did he get a nice slap on the face, but she got a few strands yanked out of her head that night. Of course, Will tried to apologize to me. Get me back. But the damage was too severe and already done. When we graduated, I took any means to get far away from him.

We spend the night dancing, having a few drinks, and catching up with old friends. That is until I feel the all too familiar hand touching my lower back. When I look up, there he is. Will. Even after ten years, he still is the best looking man I have ever seen. He gives me a warm smile before leaning in to kiss my cheek. When he straightens up my eyes takes all of him in. I notice than he doesn't have a date hanging off of him. He also doesn't have a ring on. But than I remember I do.

"Hi." He says with a gentle smile.

"Hey." I greet right back.

"Can we talk?" Will asks gesturing me towards the double doors that lead outside. I nod, not seeing what harm could be done. I walk beside him but careful not to touch him as we exit.

"So." He starts off but obviously doesn't know where to really begin.

"So." I repeat, feeling nothing but the awkwardness between us.

"So your engaged?" He asked glancing down at my left hand. I nod not knowing what else to day. "Does he treat you good?" He asks. Again I nod my head. Should I even be out here with him? I cross my arms across my chest. There are no words for what I feel. I still feel the betrayal from that night deep with me. Even my heart still feels broken, maybe it was never mended. "You deserve the best there can be Christina. I'm sorry for what I did. I know I can't take it back. I know I apologize so many times before... But I meant it, still do." He stops letting the air out of his lungs. He looks deflated. I wish I could hate him. I wish I could just walk away but I can't. Instead I turn and sit down at the closes bench. He takes a seat right next to me.

"His name is Tobias. He treats me very well." I continue telling him about how we first met, and how he proposed. I see the pain so evident on his face. I don't know rather I cherish the pain that he feels or if I want to make it go away. I know I still care for him. Even after all these years... After all they say, "You never forget your first true love." "What about you anyone special?" I ask, done with the telling of Tobias and Christina fairy tale love life.

"No. No one special. No one ever compared to the one I lost." He says as our eyes meet. I swear my heart stops.

"Oh. Will." I start but he cuts me off.

"Hey. It's ok. It happens. Let's just talk, like hold times." He says giving me a smile, my heart melts at the sight. Who can resist?

We continue talking, joking, like no time as passed. Like nothing has ever happened to break us. For the first time in ten years, I feel like me again. Not the heart broken girl that pretends she is ok. For now I'm not someone's daughter, or someone's fiance, I'm just... me. For now that's more than enough.

* * *

**A/N **

**So looks like I was able to finish up in time :) Sorry for it being so short! But thought this little twist of seeing what life is like on the other side, might be fun! **

**Next update will be June 26th**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Reading everyone! Don't forget to leave your comments below! **

**To love again **

**Chapter 11**

**Tris P.O.V**

The moment I told Tobias it wasn't necessary for him to stay and wait for me, I regretted the words. I hate the thought of others thinking I need help or that I am weak. But I also know it's nearing midnight, the streets are dark, and I who am small framed and alone is an welcome target.

One thing Eric always taught me was how to never try to appear like a open target. Things like... Never be out alone in the middle of the night. If need be have your keys ready and cell phone in hand. Also don't make eye contact, and not to wear jewelry and skirts. It's no secret how Eric was raised. He had a rough start in life. But he always had this need to protect me from any harm, there for he taught me how to be street smart. Although he hoped I would never need to be, he wanted me to be prepared. I can just imagine what Eric would say tonight knowing that I refused to keep myself safe by turning down Tobias offer to stay with me... I know he would frown if he could. He always told me "It's better to be safer than sorry." He would have preferred the extra twenty, thirty minutes of awkwardness with Tobias than me being alone in the middle of the night.

I just needed the distance between us and as soon as possible. The feeling that we are playing with fire was agonizing... With Christina out of town. We keep running into each other all over town. It still surprises me that we somehow share the same friends, same taste in places, and activities. It's amazing we haven't meet before now. Ok maybe not that surprising, after all I did bury myself in work after Eric's death. I'm sure if that wasn't the case we would have probably met along time ago.

The agonizing truth is the more time I spend with him, the more I am starting to feel and getting harder to fight it. There is just something about Tobias, it's like this invisible pull that has us drawn to each other and not just in a physical sense either. The way my heart melts every time our eyes meet, the way it feels like he is looking through my soul, the way my body comes to life with each gentle and accidental touch. I never experienced something like this before. The only problem is, he is already spoken for and in a couple of short months it will be made permanent.

Although I have my own opinions about that relationship, he proposed to her for a reason. A reason I need to respect. But I can't shake the feelings I have, the feeling that once this is permanent I will be mourning another loss. A loss, that has nothing to do romantically either... Instead has everything to do with him, the person he is and who he could be. I have had the pleasure to see Tobias when he is with Christina and when he isn't with her. Honestly it's getting harder to keep my lips sealed.

In my line of work I see couples of all shapes and sizes. Some relationships have where one sex dominants more than the other, some have outsiders dominant the relationship, some even dominate the relationship equally... I quickly learned in my first year of event planning that every relationship is different. What might work for some, might not work for others. I have also learned to take to heart what my mother always told me growing up, "Never judge a book by it's cover." You truly may never know what happens between two partners behind closed doors.

But what I have seen between Christina and Tobias... some relationships can and are toxic. I don't know the reason why he proposed and like I said I know I have to respect that. But I fear the day they marry, a celebration will not take place. Instead there will be a time for mourning. There is a fire in Tobias, a person worth knowing and be around. But when Christina is present that fire seems to dim down. I fear one day it will burn out, never to be ignited again.

Seeing nothing can and ever be done about their situation, I decide to set my thoughts aside for the rest of the night. I make my rounds around my office. I make sure the safe is secure, my office door is locked and lights are out. I don't usually have a habit of keeping cash on hand at the office. But sometimes it happens, along with client checks and borrowed jewelry. I do my final rounds in the lobby making sure all electronics are off for the night, along with the lights and the alarm is set. After all, you can never be too careful in this city.

It's the moment I lock the door and stand outside, I feel something wrong. I feel as though someone is watching me. That creepy feeling overwhelms my every sense with in me. I have a deep desire to hurry into my car. I hold on to my keys and old on tightly to my cell phone as I walk a steady pace towards my car, just like Eric taught me. But that doesn't ease my anxieties. I decide to pick up the pace, my legs move quickly without even thinking. That's when I hear it, foot steps behind me. Panic over takes me, I try to take a deep breath to calm myself. "Remain calm, baby girl." I can hear Eric's words come to me. "Just breath." I take another deep breath, calming my runaway nerves again. But that panic doubles when two men walk out in front of me, blocking my way. I stop, frozen in place, as the men have their gaze fixated on me. I realize I just gave the person behind me an advantage to catch up to me. I change directions, side stepping trying to get some distance between me and the two men in front of me along with the person behind me. But it's too late. I feel my balance being thrown off, as my body is being forced to the opposite way I wanted. My right arm slams into a brick wall causing pain shooting through it. I swallow the sobs that threaten to escape. Before I could even recover I feel my body gets swung around as my back slams into the same brick wall, as a added bonus my head slams right after my back into the wall. I don't know what aches more at this point as a scream escapes my mouth but it's quickly captured by my attackers hand. I hear one of the men yell out to get my purse, cellphone and keys. I shut my eyes tightly, silently praying that my things are enough to satisfy them enough.

But I have no luck as I suddenly feel the man's hand around my throat, tightening. My hands struggle to get his hand to release me. But I'm too weak and air quickly becomes a problem. I fear what else might they do to me, as the other two who has now gotten what they desired from my bag... begin to scream out their own demands. I shut my eyes tightly again and deciding to tune out their words. I think of Eric and the last time I saw him alive.

It was early morning, we sat next to each other at the kitchen island, eating breakfast. He was happy, smiling, and joking with me. I still remember his deep belly laugh he use to do when something was hilarious. Right before he left that morning, he wrapped his strong arms around me as I was washing our morning dishes. He leaned in kissing my neck. I complained that he was distracting me, causing me to spill water everywhere. That just made him laugh even harder. He loved that he could have such effects on my brain even after so much so many years of being together. His lips were just inches away from my right ear, he whispered he loved me, like if it was a secret. I remember telling him I loved him too. I watched him grab his keys and wallet, not forgetting to slap my ass in the process. Telling me to have a good day with the last minute wedding stuff that I was handling that day. I watched him leave the house, giving me a last smile before he pulled out of the drive way.

My jaw suddenly painfully stings, as my head gets thrown back by the impact of a punch. I feel the back of my head once again meeting the brick wall that I am still pinned up against. But he doesn't stop there, as he continues to assault my face and random places on my body with his punches. I swear my body has some how become his punching bag. I don't know what I want by the end of the night... To survive this or die from it. I know if I am to survive this the odds of me coming out untouched by my attackers hands and in one piece is highly unlikely. I wish Tobias had stayed against my wishes, maybe than I would have had a fighting chance.

It's that moment thoughts of Eric, is replaced with thoughts of Tobias. I hear his laughter, his deep husky voice that send shivers down my spine, the sparkle in his eyes that I have grown to admire, and his smile that can instantly causes my panties to instantly get wet. It's this moment I fear I might never see or hear all those things from him again. I realize all this time I feared I would mourn him but now I fear he will mourn me.

Just as I start to think the darkness will win me over for good. That's when I see from the corner of my eye, the answer to my prayers. Tobias. I see him running as fast as he can towards us.

"Hey." I hear him yell out, getting the attention of my attackers. He approaches the two that are standing off to the side. He doesn't hesitate as his fist begins to swing in the air, as he takes not just one but two of my attackers down. He comes face to face with the man that still has me by the throat. "Let her go. NOW!" Tobias growls. This only causes my attacker to laugh out as he than picks me up and like a rag doll throws me easily into Tobias. I instantly feel Tobias' arms catch me mid air right before I crash into his body, we both fall to the ground together. Tobias breaking my fall in the process. This gives my attackers a chance to run away, along with my belongings. "Tris!" Tobias cries out, concern filling his voice. He quickly gathers me up in his protective, strong arms. "Tris, hold on. I'm calling 9-1-1." I instantly cringe at the thought.

"No. No cops. Please." I cry out with the little strength I have left. I can't let him call the cops, I know what precinct would be respond to the call. I can't let that happen. They can't see me like this.

"Tris." He begins to protest against my request. I remind myself he doesn't know. He doesn't know who I truly am. He doesn't know about Eric.

"Please, Tobias. They can't see me like this." I struggle to get out. I know any second now the blackness will truly win me over. He must feel my desperation and struggles because the next thing he tells me that he's got me, I can let go and that I am safe with him. I do just that, I let go. Believing his words.

* * *

**A/n **

**Tris' attack was a hard one to write. I hate all brutal but... Tobias needed to save the day :) Next update July 3rd. Stay tuned to find out what will happen to Tris and what Tobias will do for her. **

**Take care **

**Trini**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Reading everyone! Don't forget to comment below!**

***** I have never been to a funeral for a fallen police officer.. I googled and researched. I apologize ahead of time if I am mistaken or got it wrong. I mean no disrespect!******

**Tris' P.O.V was refereed from both Divergent and Insurgent books. I do not own anything... all credits go to Veronica Roth.**

"**To love again"**

**Chapter 12**

**Tris P.O.V**

**Four years ago**

I feel weak and drained. How could this be happening? I don't understand. This wasn't suppose to happen. We had a plan. This wasn't apart of it.

I stand alone in front of the darn brown, shinny, long box that holds what use to be my fiance, my life, my world. What is there left for me? Everything was centered around him, us.

I take a deep breath, wiping the moisture from my eyes again for the thousandth time today. If it wasn't for my family and friends, I don't think I would have had the strength to even get out of bed. How will I survive this, not having him with me? Didn't we promise each other forever?

We were to be married next week. Go on our honeymoon, we had hopes to conceive our first born. We have waited long enough to start a family. How did this happen? How did we go from almost having it all... to being nothing? Just me.

I turn around seeing hundreds of people taking their seats. My family, our family are seating in the front row along with our closes friends. All here today to say Good bye to Eric. I look beyond the first row, I see the countless of people Eric helped through out his life. I see beyond them to the men and women dressed in their black and blue uniforms. All here to say farewell. I take a deep breath, wishing for the tears to stop. But I know this is just the beginning of them. I feel my body shake with despair. Will I ever be the same? Will the tears ever stop? Will I ever be whole, again? I take my seat between Shauna and my Mother. They both grab a hold of my hand, leading me their strength to get through the day.

"Today we are joined to celebrate a life that was taken from us too soon. To say our Farewells to Eric Coulter. Whose greatest accomplishment in life was to help others in the best way he could. He strived to right the wrongs, and-" The priest continues. But I tune him out, unable to take his words. This can't be... "He was loved and survived by many... But what he cherished most in this world was..." He continues further and somewhere down the road I hear my full name followed by the words of love and devotion. I know Eric did love me with everything he had. He proved that every single day, even when he was angry at me. "I understand Beatrice will like to share some words." He says, gesturing me to take the stand.

I stand slowly, feeling unbalanced by the lack of food, sleep, and the despair. I can do this. I have to do this. I stand at the podium, unfolding my prepared speech. I take a deep breath before I can say the words that I long never to speak... The words that once I say, can no longer be taken back. It would be the words that finalize this. There is no going back. He will be and is gone.

"Eric... he was.." I begin to say. But I can't bring myself to say the words between my tears. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I stop, looking up at the person touching me. Max, Eric's good friend and Captain. I see that he too has red and swollen eyes, he slowly takes the paper out of my hands. He nods at me, wordlessly telling me it's ok. He's got this. He takes a look at the sheet of paper, and begins to read my speech for me word for word. I don't step down, instead I lean into him, allowing his right arm to circle my shoulders has he reads out loud.

"For many of you, when you hear the name Eric Coulter... You think of him as a hard worker, for some a hero, and loyal and devoted person. When I hear of his name I think of the man I grew up to love and admire. I think of the man who use to make me laugh when I was sad. Who loved me even when I was at my worst. A man that would go through great lengths to protect not only myself but our city."

"Eric Coulter had a hard start in this world... At a young age he was forced to face the world and our streets. This only made him see the wrong that needed to be right. The helpless that needed protection. The next generation that needed better guidance. He fought every day of his adult life so those could make it home to their families at the end of the night. He made a commitment and he stuck by it until his last breath." The tears become heavier along with my sobs as I know the last part is coming. "My love, my life, we tried to live the day as if it was our last. Never leaving each other without a kiss or an I love you. Know this, this is not Good bye... This is I'll see you soon and I love you." That was it, those last words broke me. If it wasn't for Max's arm around my shoulder, I know I would crumble to the floor.

Max helps me to my seat as more take the podium to speak about Eric and what a wonderful man he truly become. My heart breaks even further when I think of the boy, Eric use to be. Than the man he grew up to be. It tough to think I will never see the man he was always meant to be. The Husband and Father he should have been.

I tune out words of others spoke. I stare down at the grass, dazed, not able to focus in on anything. That is until the sound of popping sends shivers down my spine. My body shacks with each shot they send out into the air. Twenty one shots are fired to honor the officer that lost his life in the line of duty. I feel my Mother's arm wrap around my shoulder, giving me her strength and support.

The violin begins to play has two officers begin the folding of the flag that layed on Eric's dark brown coffin.

When the last shot is fired, Max stands grabbing the hand piece radio off of one of the police officer's shoulder. He speaks clearly and loudly into the mic as he asks the dispatcher to make the traditional "The last radio call."

I hear the dispatcher ask for radio silence before beginning the last call... "Foxtrot 297 are you by the radio... Foxtrot from 531 to 297..." She pauses,waits for a response that will never come. "Please out Foxtrot 297, Detective Eric Coulter on a double six... Foxtrot 297... badge number 297 is on a double six... Foxtrot 297, Detective Eric Coulter out of service. End of watch May 25th 2015. Godspeed, Eric." The dispatcher says coming through all the speakers that the officers are wearing. In that moment I am being handed a folded flag. When I finally look up I see many officers looking down at me with sadness and pity in their eyes.

* * *

**One year later **

"Are you sure about this, Tris? We can figure something out." Shauna says. She hands me another box.

"Yea. I have too. Too many memories here, mortgage is too much on my own." I say. It takes every ounce I have with in me to keep the tears at bay. Even after a year, I still expect him to come through the door. To come up behind me, wrap me in his arms while I do the dishes.

"What are you planning to with his cloths?" Shauna says. She stands in the closet, staring at Eric's side. Up until now, I couldn't bring myself to rid of his possessions. His cloths are still hang, cloths still folded in his side of the dresser, his shaving kit still sits on the bathroom counter. I know I have finally think about what to do with them. I can't take everything with me to my new apartment. It won't all fit.

"Does Zeke need or want?" I start to ask but I'm not able to finish my question. Eric's lost touched us all in different ways. It was no big secret Zeke and Eric never got along at first in high school. In fact they hated each other. I think at one point they sough out to make sure life was a living hell for the other. But that all changed... because of me. Shauna and I were and are best friends. Zeke loved me like a sister. But I dig my heels in and told everyone to grow up. I refused to let either one win me over. Eventually they learned to put their differences aside. True they weren't best friends... But Zeke and Eric did have a drink every once in awhile. They would even help each other out here and there. It was nice comfortable place for them... Seeing how things first started. "What Zeke won't want... We donate." Of course I kept the most cherished clothing, that mean to much to just get rid of. Shirts that he would catch me wearing while making us breakfast on our days off. The worn out sweat pants that no matter how much I threatened him... He wouldn't dream of getting rid of. He would say, "They comfortable, Babe, broken into."

"When do you have to be out of here?" Shauna asks.

"Next Friday." I answer. Just like that... I get to work, trying to put all my feelings and thoughts aside. At least for now that is.

* * *

I open my eyes to the words "Fear God Alone" painted in black on light gray walls. The sound of slow running water calls my attention, my head turns towards the sound. I see Tobias standing in an open door, he appears to be washing his hands. I quickly realize I'm laying in the middle of a large and comfortable bed. The events that lead us to here comes back to me, along with the sore and pain through out my body. I know if I move it will just make things worst.

I groan loudly, getting Tobias' attention. I watch him come into the room with a first aid kit and a ice pack in his hands. He gently sits on the edge of the bed, next to me. He doesn't say a word has he places the ice pack over my head. He never takes his eyes off of mine while he does this. His face full of concern. Something catches my eyes, I take notice his hands. There are cracks, cuts and bruises on them.

"Your hands," I croak.

"My hands are none of your concern." He replies as his lips press together forming a firm straight line. That's when I see it, his lips are split. Before he pulls away, I reach out to touch the cut on the side of his lip. I touch my fingertips lightly to his mouth.

"Tris," he says, speaking against my fingers. "I'm all right." His eyes are burning into mine.

"Why were you there?" I ask, letting my hand drop.

"I didn't feel right leaving you there. I stayed in my truck making sure you were ok." He says, as he scratches the back of his neck. The thought of him watching me, waiting for me... Should creep me out. But for now it relaxes me, makes me feel safe and protected. I should have known better. Should have taken him up on his offer. Maybe than we wouldn't be here in this mess.

"Tris, I need to check you out. The guy got a few good hits on you." Tobias says, carefully with each word he speaks. "It's that or I take you to the hospital to get checked out." I nod. He is a EMT. I don't want to take a trip to the E.R and have to explain what happened. They would call the police for sure. I don't need more pity from the officers. I'm not weak. I've come to far to feel like I once did in their eyes. No, I have to be strong and get through this on my own.

I nod again, giving him approval. I feel Tobias' fingers graze the back of my head, I wince at the contact. But he doesn't think there is anything to worry about. He checks my pupils, making sure they are not dilated. Along with my pulse and heart rate. I seem to be ok. He proceeds to check my jaw, noise and neck. I haven't looked at myself in the mirror. But the look on his face, tells me I might be wearing a lot of concealer for a while.

Than it occurs to me, something is missing around my neck. My hand flies to my neck, in search for the thin chain that holds Eric's ring. My eyes widen as my heart breaks into pieces. Tobias realizes my reaction, as he watches the tears that fall from my eyes. Concern fills him. I remind myself he doesn't know about Eric. I never told him.

"Tris, what is it? Does something hurt?" He asks, his voice matching his concern expression. But I can't answer immediately as I mourn the ring that meant so much for me. For the ring that I wasn't ready to let go of.

"Yes. No. They took my chain." I sob. He takes me hand giving it a soft comforting squeeze.

"It could have been worst... Your chain is replaceable, you're not." He says. Only if he knew, that chain, that ring can't be replaced. I just nod. It's easier than telling him about the story, my story, for now.

"Tris, I need to check your ribs. Make sure nothing is broken. Do you mind if I lift up your shirt?" Tobias asks. I feel my cheeks instantly turning red as I take in his words. I nod, not able to find my voice again. He slowly raises my shirt, just below my left breast. I feel his fingers slowly graze over my ribs, one by one. He leaves a trail of heat as he checks each one. Although I flinch and wince... They aren't broken just badly bruised. That explains the soreness and how it's painful to breath. He pulls my shirt back to it's original place. I am thankful to be covered once again. After all the only man that ever saw me naked was Eric. He leans down, staring into my eyes for what feels like hours. I watch his eyes finally break our gaze and slowly stares at my lips. It's than I remember... Christina. His fiance. No matter what I think about their relationship, I can't allow this to happen. I place my hand on his chest breaking what ever thoughts he was lost in. I try but fail miserably to sit up.

"Tris, I.. We can report this." He says. I wondered how long it would take him to ask why I didn't want to involve the police.

"No. I can't... I don't want them to see me like this. Not after everything." I say. I wish he would understand I don't want to speak about this. I watch as his eyebrows creases together.

I wouldn't know where to begin. How would I explain to him everything? That the chain that was around my neck wasn't just a chain. That it isn't replaceable to me. The ring that represented to Eric his love for me, his promise to have me forever. Now that's gone. How do I explain that although Eric passed away I stayed in contact with his Captain, Max. That it's normal for me to show up with coffee and Donuts for the whole station from time to time. The act, although a small act, makes me feel like I am still connected to Eric somehow. Making sure everyone he left behind is ok. I don't want them to see me broken, and weak. Not again.

"Ok..." He says as he sighs in defeat. "You can let yourself be in pain. It's just me." He says, so sincerely.

"You think it would be bad idea if I sat up?"

"I'll help you." He gently helps me into a sitting position. I push myself up as the pain rushes through my body in sharp bursts, but I try to ignore it, stifling another groan. "Hey. Hey." He says gently, grabbing my attention. "You don't have to be so strong all the time. I got you. You're safe. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Not again." I don't know if it's his words or the exhaustion that overwhelms me, but suddenly I am unable to fight that tears that are threatening to spill. He takes a seat next to me on the bed. He doesn't say one word. Instead he rubs my back in soothing circular motions and just sits there with me. When the sobs have all but stopped and the tears have run dried. I thank him for all he has done for me. He just nods with a tint of blush.

"I should go." I confess. I need to get home and into bed.

"Tris." He says stopping me before I can move an inch. "You can't..." He continues to explain that my attackers although never bothered with taking my car, took my keys. To make matters worst they took my wallet. Which leaves me with no ID, credit cards, cash, no way in entering my apartment or car. Tobias also continues to explain his fear that something worst might happen to me... Seeing that my ID has my address after all, leaving my attackers with all the means to let themselves into my home. "Rest, tonight. Tomorrow we will get your locks changes, and call a locks smith for the car as well." He than gives me, my very mangled and crushed phone. Guess I need a new phone too now. "I can call Shauna or Zeke, if you prefer them?" He offers. I shake my head, no. I don't want them to worry, it's late. Shauna doesn't need the extra stress, she worries enough about me.

Tobias helps me into the jointed bathroom, turning on the lights and shower for me. He hands me a shirt and boxers and tells me to take my time. It's now I decide to look in the mirror, I'm disguised at myself. Every inch of my is covered in some kind of cuts, or bruises. The swelling on my face is indescribable. I slowly enter the shower and get the last traces of my attackers off my body.

Words can never express how much I appreciate Tobias tonight. I can't even begin to think about what would have happened if he hadn't stayed against my wishes.

I quickly finish up in the shower, lingering just a few extra minutes under the heat of the water. I hoped the heat would help sooth my aches but I have no luck. The pain never fades. When I reemerge from the bathroom, Tobias is standing there water and pain pills in his hands. I thank him once again and take them, no questions asked. He tells me that they will help with the pain but also make me sleepy. He helps me ease slowly into the bed and tucks me in.

"My bedroom is just across the hall if you need anything." Tobias informs me.

"This isn't your room?" I ask. It dawns on me I never asked where I was, or what bed I was in.

"No. This is my spare room." He explains. For the moment I am partially relieved knowing that Christina and him possibly never shared this bed at least. Without thinking my hand reaches out and grabs his before he has a chance to pull away. He looks down at me with concern and questioning on his face.

I battle with the question I want to ask him. The one thing I need right now most of all. "Stay with me. Please. Just until I fall asleep." I ask, pleading with him. I know this is wrong. He is engaged for crying out loud. But at the same time, I'm scared to be alone, to close my eyes, to move. I just want someone with me. He nods his head, yes. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed right next to me. No more words are needed for tonight.

* * *

I lay in the bed, all I see is darkness surround me. But something tells me I'm not alone. The same feeling I felt outside my work place comes back at me. I feel the creepy, panic feeling hitting me. I look around the room, wishing my eyes to adjust to the lack of light. To see who is here with me. I see a dark figure standing there, watching me. My body is frozen. Unable to move. Just as he lunges for me.. I scream as loud as I can, in hopes Tobias will hear me.

"Tris. Tris. Tris... Wake up!" I hear a familiar voice urging me to wake. When my eyes flutter open, I see Tobias sitting on the edge of the bed. Same position he was when I last saw him. Only this time he has nothing but concern written all over his face. It's now I understand who is causing his concern, me. I feel my forehead with a line of sweat. He hands me a bottle of water that he must have placed by the bed for me. I drink it as fast as I can. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. "Bad dream?" I nod, not able to find my words. "What happened?" He asks. But I can't bring myself to tell him. He has already seen me too weak.

"I'm sorry, I woke you." I say.

"Hey. Don't apologize. You can't control your nightmares. Plus you've been through hell." He says, trying to comfort me. "Why don't you got some more rest?" He suggest. But I can't. Afraid of what my dreams will bring me next. He must see the battle in my eyes because the next thing I know... He is making himself a makeshift bed right beside the bed I am taking residency on. As he lays down, I know he can still see the fear in my eyes. "We're all right, you know. You and me. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ok?" He says. I know by the look in his eyes, he truly means it. Every word. My chest aches, I nod again as my response.

"I don't mean to be such a mess. I say. Finally finding my voice.

"It's wrong. What they did to you... It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have happened to you. I'm here for you... for as long as it takes." He says. Laying down on his back, but not before taking my hand in his and giving it a soft squeeze. "Sleep. I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you." He says.

"With what?"

"My bare hands, obviously." He jokingly says. Although it sounds funny, I truly believe him. We lay there in our separate beds only connected by our joined hands. I allow the darkness to once again take me under.

* * *

**A/N So I hope you all you Divergent book lovers liked the moments taken from the books themselves! **

**Next update will be July 10th. **

**Take care **

**Trini**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave comments below! Some twists and turns are about to happen in the upcoming chapters... stay tuned :)**

**Chapter 13**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I listen to Tris' steady breathing as she sleeps. I still keep a good grip on her hand. It seems to sooth her right now. If that's what she needs to feel safe and comfortable, than I will gladly hold her hand for the rest of my life if that's what it took. Believe me I know how that sounds...

I can't even begin to describe what I have been feeling all night. The moment I reached and got my hands on those two punks I lost all control. It wasn't until they were no longer standing that I got back some form of control over myself. I still don't know what came over me. It was this need, this protectiveness that overwhelmed me. I needed to do everything in my power to protect her. To keep her safe. The moment I saw that son-of-a-bitch holding Tris by her throat I wanted nothing but to beat him until he was black and blue and maybe some broken bones to go along with it. My heart just about stopped when I saw Tris struggling to free her throat from him, I can see she was heaving for air.

"Let her go. Now!" I was beyond surprise by my own voice that escaped me. It was the coldest, deadliest voice I ever made. I needed him to fear me. The same way I feared him choking Tris and killing her in front of me. I wanted him to know that if that was to happen I would kill him in return, not think twice about it. I had no idea where this protectiveness came from. I have never felt so overly protective for anyone like I did last night.

My heart sank into my stomach when he threw her more than ten feet into my arms. In that split second I was more than pleased to be the one that hit the floor first, her body already injured by his blows. By the time I looked away from her and back towards the direction of her attackers they had taken off. At least they did that for us, they could have easily used throwing her as a distraction to attack me as well. Thoughts of what could have happened than sends cold shivers down my spine. We could have both been killed.

I hated that she told me not to involve the cops. It felt and still feels wrong. Those morons don't deserve to get away with this. But her short explanation leaves a lot of open questions for me. "Please, Tobias. They can't see me like this." I wanted to argue with her. Push her. I knew she was on the break of loosing consciousness. I could have easily called 9-1-1, but something kept nagging at me. A feeling like deja vu. I gave up. Just wanting to let her knew that she was safe and I got her. That she could let herself go. She did. For a split second I felt relief not only did she trust me enough to keep her safe, but for the moment she wouldn't be in pain.

But that feeling only lasted just a second... I needed to check her injuries, make sure nothing was broken. I also needed to get her somewhere safe. I carefully lifted her in my arms with one arm under her knees and the other cradling her shoulders. I carefully took her to my truck. I gently buckled her in and went back to grab anything that was left behind. I found a very crushed Samsung galaxy phone and her purse. I wasn't surprise when I found that they took her wallet and keys. I ran back to the truck, claimed in and headed towards the only safe place I could think of. My house.

I admit I thought about calling Shauna and Zeke but it was already so late. Zeke had explained how Shauna was having such a terrible time with the morning sickness at night not to mention the terrible tenderness she is experiencing... I didn't ask for details. Don't even want to know details of it. But it was enough for me to second guess calling them. Not when I am more than capable of handling this myself. But I made a promise to myself that if she wanted or needed them I would call them immediately. I would never be able to deny her anything. Not now.

We got to my house in record timing. I remember carrying her into the spare bedroom, realizing how perfectly she fit in my arms. Like she was meant to be there... I laid her gently on the bed. As I got to work cleaning my hands and collected all the supplies I might need to help her. Tris' loud groan caught my attention, telling my that she was awake.

I instantly worried about her well being... What if checking on her causes more harm than good? What if I hurt her? What if something is internally wrong? It would be all my fault for bringing her here and not a hospital. I quickly push those thoughts aside. Tris needed me, I needed to have a clear and level head to do so. I sat on the edge of the bed and placed a ice pack over her head. Although I never spoke one word, my eyes never left hers. I wanted her to know there didn't have to be any words. That I was there for her no mater what.

"Your hands," She croaked. Of course she would be observant at a time like that.

"My hands are none of your concern." I hated that she even thought about my hands or anything that was wrong with me at that moment. I wanted for it to be about her, about helping her. She must have noticed the cut on my lips, she reached out to with her fingertips to caress it. Although I felt the familiar and instant jolt of electricity run through us... I ignored it for the time being. How could she be laying there hurt and be thinking about me? God she is selfless.

"Tris, I'm alright." I assured her. Maybe if she saw I was ok. She will let me help her.

"Why were you there?" She asked, letting her hand drop. My lips instantly felt colder, missing the warmth of her touch.

"I didn't feel right leaving you there. I stayed in my truck making sure you were ok." I explained. I scratched the back of his neck. I didn't want her to feel creeped out by my voyeurism but I wanted her to know I was watching out for her will being at the same time. "Tris, I need to check you out. The guy got a few good hits on you." I explained. I hoped she trusted me enough to help her. But if she refused my help, I needed her to know I had no problems with taking her to get the help she needed. "It's that or I take you to the hospital to get checked out." She nodded giving me approval to help her.

I slowly inched my fingers around her head, ignoring the zing that threaten to steal my focus from her giving her medical attention. What is up with that? I didn't miss the wince she gave when my fingers grazed the tender spot on her head. I continue to check her pupils, pulse and heart rate. I was thankful that she seemed stable. I checked over her swollen jaw, the hand print that was wrapped around her neck. I really wished I had gotten a few good blows to his ass. Just as I started to check her other bruises around her shoulders. Tris' hand flew to her throat and her eyes started to water. I was instantly worried that something internally was going on.

"Tris, what is it? Does something hurt?" I asked, my voice was filled with concern.

"Yes. No. They took my chain." She started to sob. Normally I hate it when people cried. Even Christina's crying seemed to upset me. I usually walk away give her space and time. But with Tris, something with in happens. I felt the need to comfort her overwhelm me. I reached out for her hand giving it a tight squeeze. The chain must have meant a lot to her. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever saw her without it.

"It could have been worst... Your chain is replaceable, you're not." I said. I instantly regretted the words. I don't know the story behind it. I shouldn't have judged.

"Tris, I need to check your ribs. Make sure nothing is broken. Do you mind if I lift up your shirt?" I asked. I didn't just want to dive in, uninvited and without asking. That would defiantly place me on the creeper list for sure. Her cheeks blushed the cutest color of pink before she nodded giving me the approval. I slowly raised her shirt just below her breasts. My fingers slowly grazed over her ribs counting them and trying to feel for any cracks. Although she flinched in pain, they weren't broken. Just badly bruised. She looked relieved when I lower her shirt back in place. When our eyes meet, I once again had this strong urge to kiss her. I glanced a few times at her lips fighting the urge. Her wincing in pain while poorly attempting to move is what got me back to reality. I truly hate seeing Tris in pain. The thought that someone actually caused it on purpose... I swear I will beat them if I ever see them again.

"Tris, I.. We can report this." I said firmly.

"No. I can't... I don't want them to see me like this. Not after everything." She answered. I wish she would have gave me more information than that. I remember Zeke telling me that she has been through hell and back. I may not know what that is exactly, but I know forcing her to tell me wont work. She needs to do it on her own time. So for now I let it go.

"Ok..." I said. "You can let yourself be in pain. It's just me." It's just me, just you, just us. She doesn't have to prove anything to me.

"You think it would be bad idea if I sat up?"

"I'll help you." I gently helped her into a sitting position. I watched her push herself as she tried to ignore the pain rushed through her. But a small groan escaped her. "Hey. Hey." I said in the most gentle voice I could muster. "You don't have to be so strong all the time. I got you. You're safe. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Not again." I vowed to her. Suddenly again she was in tears, sobbing out of control. I took a seat next to her on the bed, not saying a word. Instead I just rubbed her back in soothing circular motions and just sat there with her. When the sobs have all but stopped and the tears have run dried. She thanked me for everything that I did for her. I didn't want a Thank you, it's not why I did it. I wanted to be there, to help her, to make her feel safe. I couldn't not help her even if I tried.

"I should go." She said. I seriously thought she lost her damn mind if she thought I was going to let her just leave.

"Tris." I stopped her before she could move. "You can't..." I went on continuing to explain that her attackers although never bothered with taking her car, they took her keys. To make matters worst they took her wallet. Which means no ID, credit cards, cash, no way into her home and or office. Not even her car. Than I told her the biggest problem of all... Seeing her ID has her current address and they have her keys... They basically have a open door for to her home, when ever they wanted. I couldn't just let her go home and not know if they would show up in the middle of the night, to do God knows what to her and her home.

I offered to help her figure it all out first thing in the morning. Starting by getting her locks changed, and call a locks smith for the car as well." I handed her the items I was able to recover for her. I hated being the burden of more bad news for her. She has so much to deal with already.

"I can call Shauna or Zeke, if you prefer them?" I offered. I didn't want her to feel like she was stuck with me, of course. To my relief she shook her head, no.

I hesitated at first when Tris wanted to shower. I worried that she might irritate her injuries further. But I also understood the need to watch that son-of-a-bitch's hands off of her. I helped her as much as she allowed me too. Standing her, supporting her small frame as she walked towards the bathroom. I proceeded turning on the light and the shower for her. I told her to take her time as I placed the change of cloths for her on the bathroom sink.

I quickly made my way to the kitchen grabbing her bottle of water and a few painkillers that are little strong but will help her rest for the night. When she returns into the room, she didn't second guess me at all. She took the pills and the water from me. I helped her ease carefully into the bed and tuck her in.

"My bedroom is just across the hall if you need anything." I told her. I didn't just want to disappear from her encase she needed me for any reason.

"This isn't your room?" She asked. I noticed her voice sounded a little disappointed. Why? Did she want me to sleep with her? I know that would be beyond inappropriate and disrespectful to both her and Christina.

"No. This is my spare room." I told her. But before I could turn and walk away from her... She grabs a hold of my hand. I watch her face contemplate on asking me something.

"Stay with me. Please. Just until I fall asleep." She asked. I can see the panic in her eyes, maybe even fear. I don't give it a second thought, I nod answering her and take a seat next to her on the edge of the bed. I held her hand, rubbing the back of her hand in a circular motion with my thumb. I just wanted to comfort her. Letting her know she is safe and protected her. I'll do anything to make her feel safe from now on. I watched her as the medicine began to work and her eyes began to droop close. I know I stayed longer than I should have, watching her sleep peacefully. I let relief wash over me, realizing that things could have gone much much worst.

* * *

Tris' screaming woke me from a dead slumber. Millions of thoughts hit me at one. Did they some how find out where I live? Are they hurting her? Do they have weapons? I reached into my closet and grabbed the baseball bat and made my way to Tris. Like hell they will hurt her again. But when I entered the spare room ready to strike, there was no threat. Instead Tris' body was violently thrashing around and she was still screaming. "Help! Help me!" She must be having a nightmare.

"Tris. Tris. Tris... Wake up!" I gently say while shacking her shoulders. Her eyes flt open looking straight at me. I hand her a bottle of water. She eagerly takes it from me.

"Bad dream?" She nods. "What happened?" I ask. Maybe it would make her feel better if she talks about it.

"I'm sorry, I woke you." She says instead, avoiding the question.

"Hey. Don't apologize. You can't control your nightmares. Plus you've been through hell." I say wanting to to comfort her. "Why don't you got some more rest?" I suggest. She needs the rest. I see the panic and fear to go back to sleep in her eyes. It breaks my heart. I don't give it a second thought when I reach for the pillow and extra blanket in the closet and make myself a makeshift bed right beside her. I will suffer a thousand nights on the hard ass floor if I never have to see that look on her face again.

"We're all right, you know. You and me. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ok?" I promise her. She nods, understanding.

"I don't mean to be such a mess." She finally says. I hate that this is what she is worried about. I don't care that she is a mess, I don't care that she is bruised. I just want to help her, keep her safe. I want to be here for her.

"It's wrong. What they did to you... It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have happened to you. I'm here for you... for as long as it takes." I tell her. I proceed to lay down on my back and than I reach out taking her hand in mine. I gently give her hand a squeeze, hoping it will comfort her. "Sleep. I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you." I say with humor.

"With what?" She says with a small chuckle.

"My bare hands, obviously." I jokingly say. But in all honestly, I mean it. I lay there loosing all track of time. The only sound in the room is her peaceful breathing. I eventually let sleep take me. Never letting go of her hand.

* * *

The sun peeking through the curtains wake me. I am instantly reminded by the pain in my back that I am still laying on the damn floor. I noticed that my left hand is still entwined with Tris' hand. She is still sleeping, her lips slightly parted and light snoring is escaping her. I am careful not to wake her as I untangle our hands and lay her hand back on the bed next to her. Shit my fucking back. I stand stretching feeling my back crack. Holy fuck! My only hope is for a hot shower to ease my sore back.

"Morning." I greet Tris as I gently knock on the open door to the spare room. She stands in front of the dresser that has a attached mirror. I watch her poke and graze her bruises. I wish she wouldn't see them. To me she is still gorgeous with or without them.

"Morning." She says turning to face me. I walk slowly towards her and stop when I am just arms length away from her. I now take in the sight of her in my cloths. Last night I was so worried, my mind couldn't take the time to notice her in them. My large shirt almost drowns her form as the hem of the shirt lays just above her knees. The shirt drapes over one of her shoulders. I don't even see the boxers that are underneath. Quit it Tobias. Focus. Don't be such a guy right now.

"Not bad." I say touching her bruises on her face and neck. I see her shut her eyes at the same time I feel the all to familiar zing rush through the touch. Did she feel that too? "How's your head?" I ask. I let my fingertips work their way to the spot that was so tender last night.

"Fine." She says. But she can't fool me, I know it still hurts. I can see it in her eyes.

"And your side?" I ask. I let my hand drop to my side.

"Only hurts when I breathe."

"He smiles. "Not much you can do about that."

"Ha. Ha." She says wincing from the movement. I look at her with a apology look on my face. I'm going to need to keep in mind not to make her laugh. At least not for a while.

"How about breakfast before we start our day?" I ask heading towards the hallway.

"Don't you have to work?" She ask.

"No. Edward needed me to switch with him. I have the day off." I explain to her. She nods. "How does eggs, and bacon sound?"

"Sounds great. Um. I'll change meet you in there." She says. Now it's my turn to nod as I turn to leave.

I have coffee, eggs, bacon and toast ready by the time she joins me. I hand her a plate full of food. I notice she is still wearing my shirt. She tide a knot around her waist to keep it firmly in place. She has her jeans on. She holds up her blouse explaining that it's far to damaged to wear. I nod, swallowing hard. She looks damn good in my cloths. We eat our breakfast in comfortable silence.

* * *

When we arrived at her apartment building, we sought out to find her landlord first. To explain the situation in hopes that he will give her a key to her home. He express his concerns for the situation and gave us a copy of the key. He also promised us to have the locks changed by the end of the day. I was most grateful for that to be taken care of.

I can see relief on her face. Everything was going to be ok. That was until we reached the door to her apartment. It was cracked open.

"I always lock my door. I even double check it." She says with dread on her face. I can tell she is thinking the same I am... Her attackers broke in. What if she was to be here? What if I had brought her home last night and they broke in while she was asleep? I run my fingers through my hair trying to clear it of all these thoughts that could have happened. That didn't happen.

I quickly push her behind me as I push the door little wider to see if anyone is still in there. I listen out for any movement. Any sign that someone is here with us. Tris sobs when she sees the mess that they left behind. There isn't one thing that they didn't touch or should I say thrown around and destroyed. Jesus hasn't she been through enough?

I slowly step into the apartment, alert and looking in every angle. It's clear that the son-of-a-bitches already got what they wanted and left. There is no sign of anyone still in here. I run my hand through my hair. Could things get any worst? Than I hear the most heart breaking sobs I had ever heard. When I turn towards Tris, my heart really begins to break. She is kneeling in the entry way, her frame is shaking as she covers her mouth letting her tears fall. I approach her slowly so I don't scare her. I cant help but kneel next to her and pull her into my arms. I hate that this is happening to her. She buries her head into my chest, holding on to my shirt in her fists. I look at the floor piecing together what must have upset her so much. I see crashed and broken frames. The pictures that must have resided in them are torn into pieces. An American flag torn, no longer in it's frame. The words fallen hero was embedded on one of the frames.

I finally got Tris to calm down or at least she is no longer shaking and sobbing. But her tears continue to fall down her face and she appears to be completely somewhere else. I wish I could take all this away somehow. She continues to sit unmoving on her very torn up couch. Needing something to do I find a broom and dust pan and begin to clean up the mess. I find a empty box and decide to place all the broken pieces of the frames, pictures, anything I could find in the front. I may not be able to fix what broke hundred percent but I hope to be able to savage something for her, at least. At first I don't pay too much mind to what I am collecting. It's none of my business, if Tris wants for me to know she would tell me. But than something catches my eye, something I can't just ignore. A picture that was only torn into two pieces. When I piece them together my heart sinks into my stomach. There before me is a very happy and excited Tris. Her arms on wrapped around a man as she is ride his back. He is holding up her left hand that has a diamond ring on her fourth finger. The man appears to be three times Tris' size, well built, and just as happy as she is. They both appear to be at a beach, laughing. Two things hit me at once... I swear I may be sick. Recognition hits me, the ring... I have seen it every time I saw her. Only it was no longer on he finger, instead she wore it on a chain. The chain that those bastards ripped off her neck last night. The second is the man in the picture looks familiar to me. I notice another picture of the same man dressed in his officer uniform, the picture is torn in several pieces. Shit. A plaque sits in the box that I already collected, it reads Detective Eric Coulter. Oh fuck!

* * *

**Flash back **

_I already know from the looks of it all, its going to be bad. The officer, is looks to be two hundred and fifty pounds, but all muscle tone. He appears to be my same height. He is sitting in the pool of his own blood. Gun shot to the chest. Another man appears to be applying pressure on the wound. I can tell the man isn't doing very well either._

"_Coulter. You stay with me!" The man says looking down. I realize this is his partner, Coulter is the patient. "I need some help over here!" He looks up seeing me approach them. I can instantly see the relief on his face. _

"_Move aside." I tell the man. I get to work removing the dirty cloth that was covering the wound. I begin packing it with fresh medical gaze. "Hey. Coulter, stay with us. Open your eyes. Come on." I tell my patient trying to encourage him to fight. Edward joins me, pushing Coulter on to his side and slide the board beneath him. We lift the board pushing the leg release button. _

"_Tell Tris... Tell Tris I love her and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave her." He says between pants, I wonder if he can taste the blood that is in his mouth. I know the amount of blood that is coming up isn't a good sign. At this point we have minutes to get to a hospital. _

"_Your going to tell her your self. Just keep your eyes open, keep your heart beating. Stay with me." I tell him. Its always best to keep encouragement at times like this. Always best to keep fight with in the patients. No on ever wants to have things left unsaid. You are more willing to fight and stay alive to make sure those words are said. _

_The wheels lock in place. I continue working as best as I can. I place a IV into his arm to give him fluids. I place a blood pressure caff on his arm. I try to listen to his heart and lungs, but its not good. I can hear his heart is dropping, his lungs aren't clear. _

_I don't bother to look up to see how fast and where we are. I know Edward is speeding down the busy streets, and trying his best to get around the non moving traffic. _

"_Come on, Coulter. Stay with us man. Think about Tris. Think about he wedding. She needs you." His partner says taking his hand. But it was too late, there was too much blood._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Suddenly feeling Tris' presence next to me, I tear my eyes away from the rabble I am so focused on. I look up to see her very red, very swollen eyes. She glances between me and the broken pieces of what I now just figured out was her fiance. The man that I fought so hard but in the end couldn't save.

* * *

**A/N**

**I want to give a give out recognition and Thanks to ****FDFobsessed for helping with brainstorming with this story. There will be many twists and turns in the upcoming chapters :) **

**The next update will be Thursday July 18th. **

**Take care everyone!**

**Trini**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave comments, let me know what you think. **

**WARNING! Be on the look out for P.O.V changes **

**This chapter has been looked over by beta Dimpls742 :)**

**To love again**

**Chapter 14**

Numb. That's how I feel right now... Numb. I don't know how I got on this couch. This couch. This damn fucking couch. Eric and I had just moved into the house, we went to dozens of stores and we couldn't agree on one. Then one day and this ugly thing was in the middle of the living room. Needless to say since Eric loved this couch so much he was forced to sleep on it for a week. This couch that is dark brown, awkward, and leather. It didn't match one thing that we had. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. I brought it here to the new apartment. Keeping small parts of us, keeps him alive. He shouldn't just be forgotten. Yet here I am sitting on this damn couch that is now torn apart. It's insides has been torn out.

I finally allow myself to focus on what causes the sound of glass and broken wood being moved. I look up to see Tobias hunched over on the floor. He has a box to the side of him, placing what things might able to be saved in the box. I watch him take in a few of the broken pieces, putting them together like a torn puzzle. His eyes examines the photographs and the name plate that must have been on the floor. I don't know how I end up on the floor next to him. Ignoring the glass that surrounds me. I glance at the picture he managed to piece side by side together.

I instantly recognize the picture, as a tear runs down my cheek. I feel his gaze on me, I know he is asking the unspoken question. After everything he has done for me, he deserves a few answers. "That was taken minutes after he finally asked me to marry him. We had been together since high school. It was such a happy day. Zeke, Shauna, Eric and I packed up the car and headed to Rainbow Beach and Park. We spent the day swimming, and laughing. Four years ago Eric while killed on duty. He was trying to arrest some drug dealing kid, but the kid wouldn't have it. He shot Eric several times. He didn't even make it to the hospital."

"I'm... I'm sorry." He says. I can see the emotions he has in his eyes that he is trying to hold back. "The chain... around your neck... it was the..."

"My engagement ring." I finish for him. "I wasn't ready to let it go. But I also knew it was time to take it off. Shauna came up with the idea to wear it on a chain. So I can always have it close to my heart. So I don't forget."

"Your so brave, Tris. Everything that you have been through..." He pauses, lost in his own thoughts for the moment. "Is that why you didn't want to call the police last night?" He asks. Obliviously piecing things together.

"His captain was also a good friend of Eric's outside of work. He was the one who told me the news. He was also there for me after... His entire unit was there... I still go in there time to time. I don't know why, I just go in every once in awhile passing out sweets or coffees. I didn't want them to see me broken or weak. Not again." I say. I don't know why I feel so comfortable talking to Tobias about this. After all I have feelings for Tobias. Feelings I know are hopeless. He has a fiance. But something about him, it's like I can tell him everything and anything. That he won't pity or judge me.

"I get it. You don't want to be treated or looked at like a kicked puppy. Who wouldn't? But Tris, you are a lot of things but you are nothing close to weak or broken. You are the strongest, bravest, and most selfless person I have ever met." We sit there in the middle of the wreckage of what use to be my house, staring at each other until he breaks the connection between us. He clears his throat before speaking again. "Um. Listen why don't you pack what ever you can find and come stay with me for a while." He must sense I am about to protest because he quickly continues. "Tris, you're still injured. You need to heal... If you don't want to stay with me that's fine. I'm sure Zeke and Shauna will be happy to help out." I must still not look very convinced because he keeps going. "Everything is destroyed, Tris. Your couch, your mattress..."

* * *

I knew arguing with Tobias was useless. He would never leave anyone in need behind. As much as I wanted to decline his offer. I knew I was in no position to decline the offer. I could barely move, barely breath without withering in pain.

I was beyond exhausted by the time my landlord made it to my apartment. Tobias had managed to pick up all the crumbles of Eric's memorial. He had managed save a few pieces that were salvageable. I was appreciative for everything he has done for me. As if that wasn't enough,he managed to get half of my living room cleaned up before my locks were changed.

Those Monsters went as far as tearing apart almost every article of clothing I have. They even shredded by bras and underwear. I have never felt so violated before in my life. I don't want to think about what lead to them going through and ripping apart my underwear. The only man that had ever seen my boy shorts and thongs was Eric.

Tobias and I decided to get a quick bite to eat before heading out to meet a locksmith at my car. I was grateful to have my car back. I felt like it was a step in the right direction to taking my life back. It's funny how one minute can change so much. How one stupid choice of not wanting Tobias to wait for me, cause such a ripple in actions.

When we finally got back to Tobias' house it was almost dark. Tobias insisted that I take a shower while he ordered some comfort food and binge out in front of the TV. I loved the idea of eating greasy Chinese food and watch some mindless TV.

Even after such a long and exhausting day, Tobias still insisted on taking care of me. I never would have thought this man that I met at a restaurant would be such a selfless, brave, and heartfelt man. But I keep reminding myself that he isn't mine to keep. I keep telling myself that this is just temporary. Christina will be home soon. In little more than a week, they will have their engagement party. Not long after that they will be man and wife. No matter how much as I hate the idea, I have to respect that.

We laugh and talk while we ate and surfed the channels. I didn't even realize I drifted off to sleep, until I woke up to being slightly swayed. I was in Tobias' arms, being carried to my temporary bed. But I was too tired to object. The last thing I remember was being placed in the bed and feeling Tobias' lips on my forehead bidding me sweet dreams.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

The moment I realized the connection between Tris, her fiance, and the man that I couldn't save four years ago... I wanted to run. I was complete and utter shock. All I could think of was that night.

"Hey. Coulter, stay with us. Open your eyes. Come on." I had told him. But deep down I knew he wasn't going to make it. He had blood spilling from his mouth. Which meant his lungs were filling up with blood, there was so much of it. There were precious minutes left of his life. I knew. There was nothing I could do about it. Yet that didn't stop me from trying.

"Tell Tris... Tell Tris I love her and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave her." He barely got out.

"Your going to tell her your self. Just keep your eyes open, keep your heart beating. Stay with me."I had told him. I had hoped that this would encourage him to fight just little longer. I fought with everything I had, while Edwards rushed us to the hospital. His partner even chimed in with his own encouragements, remanding Eric of his upcoming wedding to Tris. But there was no use. There was too much damage and not enough time to make it to the hospital. He bled out just minutes before arriving to the hospital.

I never understood how a man like Eric could have it all one minute than loose it all the next. I hated that I couldn't save him for her. He was someone's person. Someone's friend, someone's son, someone's brother, someone's fiance. I didn't have anyone. Sure I had my parents, but no one was waiting for me at home. No one counted on me to be there every day.

I was always told that love should be a special connection, a pull that can't be denied. I never understood what that meant. I never believed it would happen to me. I never understood what my father meant when he told me how my mother made him feel alive, and electrical when they first met. Not even when I met Christina.

I admit with Christina it was easy. She was full of desire and want when we met. She seemed so alive to me. Although we had our moments, the good outweighed the bad.

The night I met Tris... that was when I knew what my father met. The moment I stepped into the restaurant, it was like a invisible pull. Than I saw and heard her voice. Nothing made me feel more alive than that moment. I knew what my father meant all those years ago. I started to understand that a pull like this can not be denied. I know I don't want to. Not anymore.

I knew after the events of last night I could never deny her. The feelings and the protectiveness I felt for her. I still don't know where that came from. I don't remember ever loosing control like I had last night when I saw those bastards hurting her. Even after when she was safe in my home, I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Be with her. With Tris it's beyond anything I have ever felt for anyone. It's not drawn by sexual desire. Although I won't lie, I have thought about it. But it's more than that. Just her presence is enough to please me, calm me. I know she feels it too. The need to be near each other.

I started to understand what Zeke meant that day when I spoke with him. He had said she had been through hell and back. Now I understand. I recall the conversation that we had about Tris... I remember him lost in thought, now I know why...

_"Tris, she is one of those one in a million women. She doesn't need all that extra crap to make her irresistible, but yet she is totally unaware of it. She is the smartest person I know, not to mention she is always there for just about anyone. No matter what. She might be mad at you but best believe that if something happens and you need her, she'll be right there by yours side. She would gladly place herself last and make sure everyone else is ok..." He pauses, I can tell he is deep in thought. What ever it is, I see sadness cross his eyes. "Any man is the luckiest son of bitch to have her attention and interest."_

He was right, Eric was the luckiest son of a bitch to have her attention and interest. Just like I was lucky enough to have hers. I wanted to tell her the truth when she told me what Eric Coulter meant to her. But fear shut me up. What if she hates me? What if she blames me for not being able to save him? What if we couldn't come back from that? She sat next to me, telling me, finally opening up to me about her past. I also feared that once she knew, she wouldn't let me continue to help her. I couldn't just walk away from her. Not like this.

When we finally got back to my house I can see the tow of the day was really taking a whole on her. I just wanted to comfort her, wind down and for the moment forget all that has happened. I was pleased when she took me up on my offer to binging in front of the TV and eat comfort food. Although all we found on TV was old re-runs, we really spent the night talking and laughing, Enjoying being in each other's presence. We made sure to stay clear of all the heavy talk. By midnight when I looked over, she had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but admire her while she slept. She looked younger and peaceful in her sleep. But after ten minutes I decided that she needed to lay down comfortable in a bed, not wanting to agitate her injuries more. I carefully picked her up and cradled her against my chest. I tried to not stir her too much, not wanting to wake her. I felt her stir slightly at the movement. I was surprise when I felt her arms tighten around my neck and her face bury into the croak of my neck. My heart swelled for the woman in my arms. She has been through so much, yet she still stands tall. She continues to fight and not give up.

I laid her gently on the bed and covered her with the quilt. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her some way, some how. So I gave in to that urge, and bend down and kissed her forehead. Once I cleaned up the living room, and brushed my teeth. I didn't hesitate tonight to lay down on my makeshift bed on the floor and listen to her steady breathing. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to remain close to her. But I needed to. I needed to make sure I was here to fight her nightmares for her if they came. I wanted to be near her, knowing my nights with her might be limited.

I know I will have to tell her about Eric. I know it's selfish of me, not wanting to loss her.

* * *

I didn't want to wake Tris this morning when I had to leave for work. I wrote her a note and left a spare key for her encase. I also left a fresh pot of coffee brewing for her. For the first time in my life, I enjoyed caring for someone else. Even when Chris is sick, I have always found it such a burden to care for her. I know I should do it, but never really cared to. But with Tris, I want to care for her, comfort her, and even if she doesn't need me to do it.

"Hey bro." I don't need to look up, I know it's Zeke coming into the locker rooms. Just the man I need to see.

"Hey."

"What's up?" He asks. Good he knows we need to talk.

"I need to talk to you..." I look down at my watch. We have more than twenty minutes. "Listen... I need you not to freak out..." I begin but he cuts me off.

"All man. All man. Don't fucking tell me you slept with Tris? Dude-"

"Yes. No. Zeke shut up." I cutting him off.

"Tris was attacked two nights ago." I begin to get into it.

"Attacked? Holy shit, she alright? Why didn't she call me? How the fuck do you know?" He continues cursing under his breath and reaching for his phone. I instantly stop him.

"She didn't want to worry you or Shauna. She was attacked on the streets outside Divergent party planning." I swear the worry lines on his face deepen more than I have ever seen before.

"Is she alright? How do you know?" He asks.

"Because I was there. Tris and I had been planning the engagement party... It was getting late. She didn't want me to wait for her. But I didn't feel right, so I waited in my truck to make sure she was ok. But she wasn't, I didn't make it in time before they..." Once again I see red as I replay that nights events.

"Did they? Is she?" He trails off.

"She has some heavy bruising in her face, arms, and ribs. She has been staying with me in the guest bedroom." I explain. He nods encouraging me to continue. "They took her wallet and keys." I run my hands through my hair as I recall the events of yesterday. "Zeke the same guys broke into her apartment they tore her place apart... We took what we could find to my place. She'll be staying there until her apartment can be livable again."

"We'll help out with cleaning up, see what we can do. Why didn't she call us? Why didn't you call me?" I can see his getting angry. I know that he loves Tris like a sister. This news is upsetting.

"Zeke, she didn't want anyone to know. She didn't even want to call the police." I explain gently. He nods.

"Yea that sounds like her. Stubborn until the end." He gives off a small chuckle, as he takes my expression in. "There's more isn't there?" Here we go.

"They tore the memorial items she had of Eric." I watch his jaw drop open, has my words sink in.

"She told you about Eric?" He asks.

"Yea. She told me. Zeke... there's more. I... I haven't told her. I don't know how to tell her." I say. I know I don't make any sense to him. I don't know if I make sense to myself.

"Tell her what?" He asks.

"Eric Coulter. I was his EMT the night he died." I spit out. I didn't think Zeke's mouth could drop more than it already had.

"You haven't told her?" He asks. I shake my head, no. "You should. She would want to know."

"Zeke. I really care about Tris. I'm... I" I can't finish the statement.

"You care about her. You falling for her, aren't you." He pauses, taking a deep breath. "You have to tell her. It's the right thing to do."

"She's going to hate me, blame me. I did everything I could." I say.

"I know you did. I saw the report, Four. Eric's gunshots were life threatening. I know you did everything you could because that's who you are. Tris deserves to know." I nod my head. I know he is right. She deserves the truth from me. "Look man. Tris, is Tris. Will she be upset? Yes. Will she push you away? Probably. But will it be forever? No. Tris, doesn't have it in her to just walk away. Just give her time." I nod my head. Regretting the moment that will be my undoing. "Did she go to work today?" He asks.

"No she asked Drew to step in on some of the clients that doesn't need her present. The others were rescheduled. She took today and tomorrow off."

I continue to tell him that her phone was crushed. That we will probably go to her place later to start cleaning up again. He offers to come by at the same time to help out. I don't know if Tris will kill me for telling Zeke. But we need more hands the job is too big for just us.

"Zeke do you have that picture of Tris and Eric on the beach?" I ask.

"The one we took when they just got engaged?" He ask, making sure we are on the same page. I nod my head, yes. "Yea. Why?" He ask.

"Can you get me a copy?" I ask. "I have a idea..." I continue to tell him what I need it for.

* * *

**N/A**

**What does Tobias need the picture for? **

**Tune back in July 25th to find out. **

**For those of you following A rented family- one shots I will be publishing the next Chapter on July 25th as well. Check back than **

**Take care and happy reading!**

**Trini**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave comments, you know I love to hear from all of you! **

**Warning be on look out for P.O.V change **

**Chapter 15**

**Tris P.O.V **

I have been staying with Tobias for the past four days since I was attacked. Tobias graciously saved me, and took me in. But I know my time here is quickly coming to an end. Although I know Tobias would tell me "I don't have to go." I know, it's time to. Christina is due back on Friday, just three days from now. Even though nothing over the top as happened between us we've had a few close calls, feelings are getting stronger and harder to resist. Things are becoming more and more complicated.

I remember falling asleep on Saturday night on the couch next to Tobias. We had spent the night watching senseless reruns shows and eating comfort food. After discovering my apartment was not only broken into but completely destroyed I was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Not to mention bruised and sore from being beaten the night before. Tobias knew just what I needed most, comfort and relaxation. Than Sunday morning I woke up alone and in Tobias' guest bedroom. I discovered freshly brewed coffee, Tobias left for me. Along with a spare key and a note.

_Didn't have the heart to wake you. Went to work. Make yourself at home. Pain meds in the cupboard. Left spare key if you need it. Be home by six. I'll pick something up on my way home for dinner. Rest up and feel better._

_Tobias_

I spent the day on the phone with clients and vendors. Truth is life won't stop all because I'm hurt. I know I won't be in the office for the rest of the week. I have Drew covering for me when it comes to the items that need to be handled in person. Clients and vendors won't want to see me black, blue and swollen. I will end up tainting my name along with my company. I won't have what I spent so many years doing go down the drain. Since my office keys were with the keys that were stolen, I authorized Drew to change the locks to the office and the safe. Sometimes it's better to be safe than sorry.

On the plus side, Drew called me with the news that he located my wallet. It was on the floor right outside Divergent party planning. The only thing that went missing was the cash. My Id's, credit cards, and business cards all intact. As weird as it sounds, it was the best news I had heard all day. The fact that I didn't have to spend the day lost in the DMV to get a new driver's license made me feel ten times better. If there's one place I hate most it is the damn DMV.

I was even more surprised to hear from my Mother today. She was informing me that her and my father will be in town this week. They have decided to sell our family home. They no longer need it. They are retired and dedicating the rest of their lives helping others. After Eric's death, they bought a large live in food truck and travel from town to town helping those in need. The profits that they make on the home will be reinvested in their work. My mother informed me that she needed me to help clean out the home this week. What ever Caleb and I didn't want, will be donated. So we agreed that I would spend Wednesday at my childhood home helping sor out what to keep and what to donate. I hate the thought of someone else living in the home I grew up in. But like my mother told me once,"sometimes you need to let go and move on."

I kept ice on my face and ribs hoping to ease the bruising, soreness and swelling. I kept up on the Ibuprofen regimen, knowing that the pills not only help with the pain but inflammation. My only hope is to have my pain and swelling under control. The cuts and bruises can easily be covered with makeup.

Like promised Tobias was home by six. He had grabbed us a pizza and wings. Just like last night, we spent the evening on the comfortable couch eating the best pizza and wings I have ever tasted. We spent the night enjoying each other's company. I hated when the night ended. I noticed Tobias didn't hesitate that night to take his spot on the makeshift bed. I tried to insist I didn't need him to stay with me. I was fine. He shouldn't have to sleep on the floor to comfort me. He had done enough already for me. But Tobias is stubborn. Through my short time knowing him, I have learned one thing very well... Once he has made up his mind there is no turning back. Tobias is a stubborn man.

Monday came and I felt a little better. I could at least move without being into too much pain. I decided it was time to get my life back on track. After all I can't stay here forever. I texted Tobias letting him know I was going home to start the well needed clean up. I never expected him to show up at my apartment to help me, let alone bring two people that I never expected to see. Shauna and Zeke. After they both took turns hugging me tightly, Shauna threatened to kick my ass if I ever did something this stupid ever again. No matter what, we have each other's backs. It's always been like that and it always will be. The boys took care of what used to be the kitchen. While Shauna and I took the bathroom and my bedroom. I was beyond surprise at how much couldn't be saved. It took us until late night to get the house cleaned and cleared. I was thankful Zeke and Tobias went out and got us burgers and fries for dinner. That night when I went back to Tobias' home, I took the fastest shower and hit the sack. That night Tobias again joined me and held on to my hand until I fell asleep. I admit that since he started to hold my hand while I slept, I haven't had any nightmares. Not even the ones of Eric and how he was shot to death.

Today Shauna offered to pick me up and spend the day shopping for a few things. At least the most needed items like a new mattress, clothses, maybe a couch and a small TV. I can't replace everything at once. Just a few things that will get me by for a little while. Most of the furniture, lamps, even down to the plates were all smashed and ruined. I have limited funds to rebuild what I had. But like my mother always told me, "Start at the foundation for everything and go up from there. Never stop matter how much you think it's hopeless."

Shauna and I ended up at the mall for a few hours. I ended up getting a good deal on couch, coffee table, mattress, and a few new outfits to get me by. All items with the exception of my new clothing were, scheduled to be delivered Sunday morning.

The thought of being back in my own home both excites and frightens me at the same time. The thought of unwanted guests intruding in my home and doing what they wanted, terrifies me. But knowing that I will be under my own roof and not feeling as if I am invading into someone else's territory. Although Tobias and Christina don't live together, she is Tobias' fiance and some day soon they will be. Odds are she will be living in that house. That knowledge alone makes me feel like an invader. I wonder if he will tell Christina everything that has happened this week, while she was gone.

I know something has changed since Sunday... I don't know exactly what it is going on with him. I feel as though there is something he is keeping from me. I can't help but wonder if it has to do with Christina. Whether or not he feels comfortable with me being here since she isn't here and doesn't know. When he thinks I'm not paying attention, I see him looking at me with an expression in his eyes I can't quite make out. I just hope that in the end I haven't overstayed my welcome and made things harder for him.

I know that come next month when all is said and done, when the vows have been spoken, and all the wine and food has been consumed, my heart will break. I wasn't really looking for anything in the restaurant that night. But the moment I met Tobias, I could see something special in him. Something that I have only seen when Christina isn't around. I could see the possibilities that could have been, that would have been, if we had a chance. But we don't. I cant think like this. We share the same friends after all, we will see each other from time to time. I need to be able to look the other way and not give it a second thought.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias say from the entrance of my temporary room. I look up to see him leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. My heart drops at the gentle smile he gives me. No one has a smile like Tobias, that's for sure.

"How was work?" I ask.

"Crazy." He sighs. "Few car accidents, a woman in labor, and kid that took a nasty fall." He says. I can see the weight of the day as taken a toll on him. But I know there more to that... He looks as if there is something on his mind.

"Tobias, is something on your mind?" I finally ask.

"I need to tell you something..." He says. I can see whatever he wants to say is something serious.

"Ok, sure." I say. "Why don't we talk on the couch?"

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

Time seems to be passing me by, ever since I connected the dots about Tris and the man that I failed to save four years ago. I know I need to tell her. She should know. At first I wanted to save her the heartache. She had been through so much the night before, to only find out the nightmare wasn't over yet. That everything that she had, everything that mattered to her was gone. I wanted to protect her from more heartache. I wanted to make things right for her. But as time flies by, it's as if I am digging myself into a deeper hole.

I think part of me fears of losing her, of her even blaming me. These past few days being so close to her, spending time with her. The night that she was attacked, it was as if a switch inside of me got flipped on. A protectiveness I never felt before took over me. I knew right there and then, I would move heaven and hell if that meant keeping her safe.

Since Tris has been staying with me I can feel the electrical pull between us growing. I know deep down inside I can't go back to what use to be. I can't just pretend that I can look past the night at the restaurant and the feelings I have for her. Although I would never compare Tris to Christina, the feelings for one is stronger than the other. I know there is no going back after this week. I know I have to figure that out. But first I have to man up about Eric... I won't keep it from her. After a few errands I enter my home determined to speak with her. To tell her the truth.

I lean against the door frame for a moment. I hate that I might appear creepy like this, but something about her I can't help myself. I love watching her. The way she moves, the way she bites her lower lip while lost deep in her thoughts, the way her hips sway and her fingers dance graciously around. Even that look of fire in her eyes when she gets excited about something... She is beyond fascinating to me. I can't seem to ever keep my eyes off her for too long. Not wanting to be caught watching her, I finally decide it's time to stop being such a coward. "Tris?" I say getting her attention. I keep leaning against the door frame with my arms across my chest. Best to act like nothing's wrong. I give her the warmest smile I have in me.

"How was work?" Tris asks giving me a smile right back. Have I mentioned I love her smile? I swear that smile can light up the darkest rooms.

"Crazy." I sighs. "Few car accidents, a woman in labor, and kid that took a nasty fall." I say. Between work, running errands and now feeling like it's time for my confession... I feel as though I am carrying a ton of bricks on my shoulders. I know I have to tell her.

"Tobias, is something on your mind?" She asks. Always so observant.

"I need to tell you something..." I say. I no longer can smile for her.

"Ok, sure." She says. "Why don't we talk on the couch?" She suggest. I nod, scratching the back of my neck. Here we go. We take our seats next to each other on the couch, I angle myself so I can face her. I need her to see me while I confess.

"Tris..." I started to say but I can't find the right words. How do you tell someone you care about that you are one of the reasons why they had to lose someone so dear to them? "Tris... I.."

"Tobias, whatever it is.. It's ok. You can tell me everything. Just start from the beginning." Tris says. She places her hand on mine trying to comfort me. I am not sure if I deserve the comfort. I hope she can find it in herself to forgive me and not blame me. I take a deep breath and try again.

"Tris..." I say running my hand through my hair. " Four years ago on March 21st, I had gotten a call while I was on duty." I feel her stiffen next to me, she must have realized the date I had said. I decide to continue. "Shots were fired, the victim was an officer." Tris releases my hand that she was holding. She covers her mouth with it instead. I see it in her eyes realizing what I am saying. She begins to shake her head almost too violently, no. "Tris. I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know until the day at your apartment and I saw the shattered memorial stuff." I say. I watch the unshed tears in Tris' eyes. I hate that I am the one that is causing her this pain. "Tris he told me... he told me to tell you that he never meant to leave you, that he loved you." I take a deep breath. Waiting for her to say or do something. But she just sits there staring off into space. I reach out to grab her hand but she yanks it away before I can even touch her.

"Don't." She says. She quickly stands up and walks back to the guest bedroom. At first I thought she might just need some space, maybe lay down. But not two minutes later I see her coming through the living room, bags in her hands. Is she leaving?

"Tris. Please. Talk to me. You don't have to go. We can talk about this." I beg her. This is the last thing I want. I don't want to lose her, I can't lose her. Not again. I don't know why this feels like we have been here before. Like this isn't the first time I have lost her.

"I just need some time to think." She says. She can't even look at me.

"Tris. Please talk to me... I don't." I say, I can't get the words out.

"Tobias. I have to go. I need some space." She says. She finally turns around. "I don't even belong here, Tobias. You know that. Things are... Things are better if I leave now, anyway." She says as she turns around I get the last bit of boost I need to say what I need to get out.

"Tris, please don't leave. I care about you. I don't want you to go." I feel my heart breaking with every second that passes.

"I care about you too. But we cant, Tobias, you have Christina. And I... it's too much. I have to.. I need to go." With that she opens the door and walks out, not giving me a second glance. For the first time in my life, I feel pure pain in my heart.

* * *

**A/N **

**Stay tuned for many major twists and turns up ahead in the next few chapters... Next update will be released July 31st**

**This story has been brain stormed along with FDFobsessed and has been beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care everyone and like always happy reading **

**Trini**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to comment below. **

**Trigger Warnings: **

**-The following chapter contains of religious beliefs of reincarnation. Please do not read this chapter if you do not feel comfortable with it. **

**-This chapter also mentions suicide. Again please skip this chapter if you do not feel comfortable with it. **

**To love again **

**Chapter 16**

"Tris..."Tobias begins, I can see him struggling with his words. I hate to watch him struggle. I squeeze his hands hoping to give him some support with whatever it is that he is struggling with. " Four years ago on March 21st, I had gotten a call while I was on duty." Cold shivers runs down my body, when I hear that familiar date. I feel my whole body stiffen. "Shots were fired, the victim was an officer." I release his hand, covering my mouth trying to mask the sobs that might escape me. "Tris. I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't know until the day at your apartment and I saw the shattered memorial stuff." This can't be happening. Please tell me this isn't happening. "Tris he told me... he told me to tell you that he never meant to leave you, that he loved you." Numb, frozen in place. I can't seem to move. I don't understand. I see Tobias attempting to reach out for me. But comfort is the last thing I want right now. I feel nothing but numb, and suffocated at the same time. I need to breath. I can't breath.

"Don't." I manage to finally say. I stand quickly. I can't stay here. I need to move. I can't breath. Can't think. No I.. I... I... need to go. I walk quickly to his guest bedroom and grab my things. I need to go.

"Tris. Please. Talk to me. You don't have to go. We can talk about this." I think I hear him say. But I can't think. I can't breath. I need to get out.

"I just need some time to think." I manage to say. I feel so numb and at the same time mentally exhausted.

"Tris. Please talk to me... I don't." Tobias says struggling with his words. I hate that this happening. I can't stop myself. I can't talk. Can't breath. I know I am hurting him, I hate it.

"Tobias. I have to go. I need some space." Please understand. "I don't even belong here, Tobias. You know that. Things are... Things are better if I leave now, anyway." I slowly made my way to the front door. I can't seem to look up at him. I don't think I can stand to see his dejected expression.

"Tris, please don't leave. I care about you. I don't want you to go." Tobias says. Stopping me in my tracks. I wish I could turn around and tell him how much I care about him too. How much I wish things were different. But they're not... I have to go.

"I care about you too. But we can't, Tobias, you have Christina. And I... it's too much. I have to.. I need to go." I walk out of the house, closing the door behind me. The moment I hear the clicking of the door, the tears begin to fall.

* * *

"Tris?" Shauna questions as she opens the door. I haven't been able to stop the tears from falling since I left Tobias' house. I see her frown at my appearance. She doesn't say anything more, or ask questions. She pulls me into her embrace, holding me tightly to her.

"Tris?" I hear Zeke says as he approaches us. I see something in his eyes, knowledge. "Four told you?" He asks.

"You... You knew?" I say straightening up from Shauna's embrace. He knew and didn't tell me!

"He told me Sunday... Come on. Come in, sit down." He waves me over to the couch. I take a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself as I take a seat. Shauna offers me some tea to help soothe my nerves. "He told me, he didn't know how to tell you. He didn't want you to blame him. Tris, Four really cares about you." He stops speaking taking a deep breath. He looks at me for a moment as if he is contemplating on what to say or think. "Wait do you... blame him?" He asks.

Do I blame him? I looked down for a moment to think about the answer... For a long time after Eric's death I did blame him, I blamed everyone. I blamed the EMT that didn't get there sooner, I blamed the people that were holding up the traffic. I blamed the Doctors that didn't try to bring him back when he did finally make it to the hospital. For a long time I blamed everyone, even myself. But now that time has passed, I could think more clearly.

I remember the words my Mother told me shortly after Eric's death, "Everything happens for a reason, Beatrice. You will get through this heartache. It will hurt when it needs to. But life will go on. When you are ready you will smile and laugh again one day. Even love again." I hated her when she spoke those words. I never wanted to think about the one day where I would smile, laugh and enjoy laughing again... let alone love and trust again.

Do I blame him? I know Tobias, I know the kind of man he truly is. No.

"No. Of course not. I know Tobias... he is a good man. I may not have been there, but I know Tobias well enough. He probably did everything he could to helped Eric." I wipe away the tears that continue to flow down my cheeks.

"So what is it, then?" Zeke says concern in his eyes. He slowly rubs my back trying to sooth me. "It's complicated, I know. You loved Eric. Everyone with half a sense could see that love from a mile away. That love.. transformed him into someone worth knowing. We all saw it... And when he was gone... Tris, we saw what that did to you. What it still does to you. But Tris, you are not betraying Eric by having feelings for Four. Eric would want you to be happy." Words can't describe how confused and exhausted I feel this very moment.

"Why don't we talk more about this tomorrow." Shauna says handing me a mug filled with hot tea. She takes a seat in front of us on the coffee table. "You look tired." I love the way she says it. It's as if sugar coating, what she really means is I look like shit. I nod my head, yes.

I lay awake on the couch, not able to help the thoughts that came. Thoughts about the last time I saw Eric. His smile, the twinkle in his eyes. We were so happy. I was so happy. Than my thoughts shifted easily to Tobias and the last words he said to me before I left him. "Tris, please don't leave. I care about you. I don't want you to go." What did he mean by, he cares about me? Obviously he probably meant it in a friendly way, maybe even as a brother. Great that's all I need. I roll over again, hoping for sleep to finally take me over.

* * *

"Good morning." Zeke says, as he hands me a mug full of fresh coffee.

"Morning. Where's Shauna?" I ask.

"Oh morning sickness is kicking her ass again. She's laying down, She needs the rest." I nod. I can't imagine what that would feel like. I think not very pleasant.

"So.. What's on the agenda?" He asks.

"I'm helping my mom clean the out the attic and garage. They've decided to sell the house." I say.

"Damn that sucks. That house was legend back in the day." He says smiling. He's right about that.. I remember countless nights having the group over when my parents were away. We would play hundreds of rounds of Truth or Dare. Of course I would always come out close to wearing nothing, always too chicken for the dares that would be thrown at me. Zeke would come out missing only one clothing item at most. Uriah and him always were up for any dare.

"Yea it will be missed." I agree.

"You wouldn't want to buy it?" He asks.

"No. I could barely afford the house I bought with Eric... My parents house way out of my price range." I admit.

* * *

"Mom, I'm here." I call out to her as I enter the front door. I see her come around the corner to greet me.

"There you are my Sweet girl." She says as she takes me into her embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?" I greet back. I hope she doesn't notice the bruises on my face. Shauna helped me conceal them this morning. "Where's Dad?"

"I'm good, Dear. Your Father is off running last minute errands I'm afraid." She explains. "He'll join us shortly."

"Sounds good. Where should we start?" I ask.

"The attic, needs to be done first. Unfortunately your brother wasn't able to make it." She says as she heads into the hallway. I stand by while she opens the hatch and unfolds the ladder that leads to the attic.

It feels like a lifetime has passed us by as we sift through dozens of boxes and trunks. My Mother explains that it's not just our generation we are going through but ones before us. Curiosity struck me from time to time, when I came across trunks that seemed beyond hundreds of years.

I've heard the stories. Stories of our family being heroes in the war that broke out in Chicago over a hundred years ago. Many lost their lives during the war. A time were we were a divided city, broken into factions. I always had an eye for that time period. I could never understand why that was.

I see an old trunk that catches my eye. I wipe the layers of dust that have settled on its surface. The trunk is gray, with a black latch. On the surface I see two hands clinging to each other. I am instantly filled with wonder.

"Mom? What's in here?" I ask my mother over my shoulder. My hand rest on top, unwilling to move from this familiar yet unfamiliar trunk.

"Oh wow." She says with a smile smile of excitement on her face. "I forgot we had that. It belonged to your great-great-great-great grandfather Caleb. He was one of the Heroes from the War. He was the last one standing of our family line." She says.

"Mom, how is it that you came to name us after our ancestors?" I asked. I never understood what compelled her to do so. She often just told us she liked keeping names with in the family.

"I don't know if it was a choice I made. It felt as if that's just who your name should be. I saw your face and the name came right out. There was no other option." She says nonchalantly. She takes another box down filled with items to be donated.

I can't help but slowly open the trunk. I am full of wonder. As carefully as possible I pull out items that has been kept sacred for hundreds of years. My eyes quickly spot two urns nestled safely next to each other, like they are meant to be together for an eternity. I remove them one at a time allowing my hands slowly brush off the dust on them. The first one feels like an empty urn. Something about the design catches my breath. The urn is a shinny gray, with three black ravens flying. Beautiful. The second it appears heavier, filled. I take in the design of this one as well. The urn has a same glossy gray to it but the design is beyond anything I have ever seen before. The urn has black flames with two hands that cling together within the fire, on each hand there is a number. On one hand was etched a blue number Six, while the other hand had a glistening gray Four. The two urns are breathtaking. I carefully place them next to each other on the floor. I am captive by them.

I turn back slowly. I see two small gray journals, the first one has what looks like recipes from that time and the other has words of wisdom and selfless ways. There are ribbons of Honor, all faded with time. But what really grabs my attention is a black journal. The design on it, is much like the urn. So captivating. Gray flames sit on the cover along with two words... Be Brave.

I notice only the first four pages have writing. The pages have yellowed from time, and ink of the writing has faded, although still present. The last page has spots of blood on it. From the back of the book there are two photographs fall out. Both are black and white, with a yellow tint from time that has passed. I am speechless when I see the comparison within them. Both photos are of a girl, small framed, short, with long haired... Just like me. An ancestor not doubt. In the first she is smiling, and it looks as if she is laying on some kind of net. In the other she is standing in front of a board with a knife inches away from her head, and although she appears frightened, her eyes show how alive she truly is. On the back of each one I see the name Beatrice Prior, Dauntless. I slowly open the journal, curiosity winning me over. I wonder if these are the words of Beatrice.

* * *

_Entry One _

_No matter how much time has passed, whether it has been weeks, five years, or as is now the case twelve years... Time will not erase the scars that had been left in the absence of her. _

_I still long for one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more._

_There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater, but sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through the pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward some kind of life. That is the sort of bravery I have had these past years without her._

_I still can picture the day that I saw her body first hit the net, all I registered was a gray blur. I pulled her across it and her hand was small, but warm and then she stood before me, short and thin and plain and in all ways unremarkable-except that she had jumped first. The stiff had jumped first. _

_Even I didn't jump first. _

_Her eyes were so stern, so insistent. _

_Beautiful _

_Beautiful was the word that I whispered to her as we laid together, as we became one for the first and only time. Beautiful was the word that I spoke only to her and to her alone. _

_Many have tried to help to move on, to mend. At first I thought I could be mended. That we could mend each other. But time hasn't allowed me to. Though distractions have risen, they are simply that. A distraction. No one could ever truly replace her. No one can ever be her._

* * *

I wipe the tears that fell down my cheeks as I read the words of this fallen soldier. Although he lived past the war, I can tell pieces of him that were lost at that time. Pieces that died alongside the one person that he loved most. Pieces that he could never recovered from. Although I know these are private thoughts of someone, something pushes for more. I turn the page...

* * *

_Entry two _

_We didn't fall in love under normal circumstances. But there was never anything close to normal when it came to us. _

_She thought my first instinct was to protect her because she was small, or a girl, or a Stiff. But she was wrong._

_My first instinct was to always push her until her breaking point, just to see how hard I had to push her._

_Fear never shut her down . It woke her up. It fascinated me. Often, more times than most, I wanted to see it again. To see her awake. _

_Sometimes, it wasn't easy to be with her. But I made a vow, a vow to love her, to be her family. She had lost so most so fast. She was betrayed by the one person she thought would always be there for her. But through the lost and the betrayal she never loss the fire in her eyes. I suppose, in the end, a fire that burns that bright is not meant to last._

_I meant what I told her when we were both caught behind enemy lines. _

_You die, _

_I die._

_I often watched her because I liked her... She wasn't just pretty. No pretty wasn't enough, she was beautiful. That whopping two year gap really is insurmountable for us. _

_In the end my instincts were right. She was worth trust. With my secrets, with my shame, with the name that I abandoned. With the beautiful truths and the awful ones._

_She was deadly smart. She was brave. And even though she found out about my father.. she never looked at me like a kicked puppy. That girl who let someone throw knives at her to spare a friend, who hit my dad with a belt to protect me- that selfless girl._

_I recall our short time we spent on Amity grounds. She often had nightmares, from what, she never shared with me. Nightmares that haunt her dreams, things that we could not unsee in our minds. But she always found comfort in my words and in my arms. I often would tell her to sleep. I would fight the bad dreams off if they came for her. I would fight them with my bare hands. _

_Although I never knew the true meaning behind the nightmares... I often found myself comforting her with my words of reassurance. I would tell her that we were all right. Her and I. Nothing else was. But we were._

_At that time serums were made and used for different things. A serum was created to control us, to make us perform at the bidding of others. I was sent to kill the woman I loved most. The woman that posed a threat to end the war, before it would even begin. Til this day, I believe that her voice is what woke me from the spell. I nearly killed her that day. Almost shot her. I didn't understand at the time why she didn't shoot me instead. Not even when she told me that shooting me would have been like shooting herself. _

_I still recall the first time I told her how I truly felt about her. I had never experienced love before. I never thought I was worthy of any kind of love. But she showed me different. She had faith in me and who I could become. I joked that I might have been falling in love with her. That I was waiting until I was sure to tell her. In truth, I was scared that I would frighten her. But she always proved me wrong. She wasn't frightened, she welcomed my feelings and who I was. "Fine. I love you." Those words couldn't be more true til this day._

_There is not one day that goes by that my heart doesn't feel the ache of her lost. Many said it would get easier, many said the ache will subside... but they were wrong._

* * *

My heart sank a little more as I read over the words "Sleep. I would fight the bad dreams off if they came for her. I would fight them with my bare hands." Those are the same words Tobias told me the night of my attack. I don't understand how those same words could be. Had he heard these words spoken before? I turn the page needing to know more, to understand it more, to understand.

* * *

_Entry three _

_I told her that she was too important to just... die. But she could never believe me. She thought I would be just fine without her. That we all would. But I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to keep her with me. Yes most have moved on, life went on, we did what we had to. Many married, many gave birth to new life, many made sure her legacy carried on. _

_But my heart carried a guilt. I once said I would never be interested in anyone but her. No one has ever come close to fill the hole in my heart that she left behind, although. I have allowed myself to be distracted by other women. _

_I admit when I first lost her, the first few days... My cowardly ways came up with the memory serum. I wanted to forget everything, her, the pain that would never end, my past that left me broken. But I was told that the person that she made me was worth being. She would have hated it, hated me for erasing who she made me to be. She was gone, what was left of her was our memories. She deserved to be remembered._

_Afterwards the thought of touching another woman, taking pleasure, and allowing myself to be lost within her... guilted me. For the first five years I drowned myself in my work. To make this city what it needed to be. I wanted her to be the last woman to have kissed me, to have touched me, to have taken pleasure in. I often allowed myself to fantasize about the what if's. What if it was a trick. Another serum that made her seem dead but really she was alive waiting for me to save her. What if our one night created a baby, a baby that somehow survived outside the womb and in an artificial box. She would show up at my old apartment or at our secret spot at the Chasm and she would be alive. We would somehow live happily ever after. But that never happened. The reality was more painful each time I allowed my fantasize to take me. I needed to somehow find a way to move forward. _

_I told myself I wanted to be past it finally, to move on with what life I had left. It worked for a short time. I lost myself in another. We both had lost so much during the war, we shared the pain. We understood each other... but in the end I couldn't give her what she wanted, what she needed. She knew my heart couldn't surrender to her, for it had already had been claimed by the woman I had lost so many years before._

_As the years have passed there have been other distractions but I never allowed it to be more than just what it was, a distraction. For there could never be another her._

* * *

My heart controls to ache for this man that loved and lost so dear to him. A time where everything was so uncertain, even if there would be a tomorrow. The struggles of a man that had to carry on and try to face tomorrow.

I can't help but think of Eric and Tobias while reading the entry. Although I loved Eric and will always love him, I know if given the chance to love Tobias, I wouldn't feel guilty. I would feel honored. I would imagine the feelings I feel for Tobias would be a love stronger than any other. The connection, the pull we already have with each other is already so strong. I turn the page, readying myself to read the final entry, the entry that seems to have spots of blood on it.

* * *

_Entry Four _

_To My beloved Beatrice,_

_I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different. All our life we were trained to forget our self, so when we're in danger, it becomes our first instinct._

_You chose that moment, your last few moments to act like an Abnegation? All that time you spent insisting that you were too selfish for the Abnegation, then when his life was on the line, you decided to be a hero._

_For awhile I lost myself in the hatred I carried for him. The anger of his constant betrayal against you. But I knew better. I knew you couldn't have just allowed him to be delivered to what should and could have been his execution. You were too selfless and brave, to have allowed any one you loved to be taken from this life. Even if it meant giving up your own. It was something I both loved and hated about you. Though I tried, I knew I couldn't hold it against you. _

_Our last morning together everything came so easily, every smile, every laugh, every word and every motion._

_I couldn't wait until the next day, when I was back and you had done what you set out to do and we could decide what came next for us. I had hopes to one day make you my wife. For us to find a home where hammer and nails replace our guns and bullets. And words are used to argue and not violence. _

_I spent the past decade ensuring that your sacrifice wasn't wasted. My Love, it has not. This city has lost and yet gained. The people have lost but has lived. Because of you. Because of your bravery and selfless ways. _

_I love you too, I'll see you soon. These were the last words I spoke to you, and now as I am ready to leave this world, I pray that you will accept me for my cowardly ways and receive me into your loving embrace. For I have lived a decade without you, and can no longer see myself continuing this life without the one person I loved and still love most in this world._

_I always told you two words that always seemed to push you and I'll say it one last time:_

_Be brave, my love._

_I am yours and you are forever mine._

_It has been that way all along and it will continue to be forever. _

_Tobias _

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you all enjoyed that little twisty treat. Did anyone see that coming?**

**This Chapter has been brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**And beta approved by Dimpls742**

**This chapter has reference from Divergent, Four, Insurgent, Allegiant and We can be mended.**

**No I do not own, nor have I ever, have or will ever read We can be mended but I did do little research to have a clear idea. **

**Stay tuned for Tobias' P.O.V … August 8th! **

**Take care everyone and like always Happy reading **

**Trini**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Reading everyone! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting to long. Don't forget to comment below let me know what you think! Happy back to school, for those that are going back or have kiddos entering!**

**Chapter 17**

**Tobias P.O.V**

The moment I watched her open the main door to my house, slip out and closed it behind her. It was like my heart was crumbling. I couldn't shake the words that I lost her again. Which baffled me, she was never mine to lose. But those words lingered in the back of my mind.

I know that things are beyond complicated right now between us. God, I'm still engaged to Christina, for crying out loud. She had just found out that I was the one who couldn't save her fiance four years ago. I know I wasn't the one that shot him. I was the one who tried to help him. But in the end the impact of the bullet, did too much damage for me or anyone else to help him. He was sitting in a pool of his own blood by the time I got there. But I didn't give up. I couldn't give up. That alone was puzzling. How many gun shot victims do we lose on a daily basis? Of course I try my best with each and every one, but not to that extent. Yet I couldn't stop myself from continuing to work on him, even after the never ending beep signaled that I lost him. I felt guilty, as if I had been the one to pull the trigger myself. The sinking feeling and the guilt, I had carried for this stranger that was in front of me. I still can't explain it. Maybe Tris feels the same now, maybe she blames me.

For a long time I just stood there motionless, refusing to move. Hoping that maybe she would change her mind and come back. I knew learning this would upset her. I couldn't blame her for needing to leave.

When I finally thawed out of my spot in the living room. I didn't know what to do. I was surprised to see it had been nearly an hour since she had left. Thinking back I know that the alert on my phone, signaling that I had a message, must have been reason why I did thaw out. I had hoped it was Tris telling me that she wanted to come back, or at least telling me that she was ok. Something. But it wasn't her.

**Zeke: She's here. She's ok. She just needs time. **

Even though it wasn't the person I wanted it to be, I let out a sigh of relief. At least I knew that she was safe. Zeke and Shauna are like her family, they would make sure she was taken care of. Knowing that much comforted me.

I'm still having a hard time understanding the intensity of my feelings towards Tris. It's an odd mixture of over protectiveness and caring, not to mention the need to be tender but at the same time push her to the limit. I don't know if I ever will understand it, but honestly I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life trying to figure it out. These feelings are stronger than I have ever felt before. I am ashamed to admit that what I feel for Christina is nothing in comparison.

Even in my own house, I felt out of place. I didn't feel comfortable sleeping in my own bed. A bed that I shared countless of times with Christina. I also didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the bed that now, in my mind, belongs to Tris. I finally settled for the couch. I laid there for what felt like hours, going over what happened between Tris and I. I wonder what I could have said or done differently... but quickly come to the conclusion that nothing would have made it easier to take in the bomb that I threw at her that night. I can't imagine what must have gone on through that mind of hers the moment those words left my mouth.

I can't help but wonder if given the chance, could we ever get passed all of this? I know one thing is for certain, the electrical pull, my feelings... I can't deny them anymore. I don't want to. Nor do I plan too. I know that changes have to be made, situations corrected. I ended up tossing and turning all night not being able to find anything close to a peaceful and restful sleep. My thoughts kept returning to Tris.

* * *

When I woke up on Thursday morning, I knew the first thing that had to be done was to speak with my family. I prepared myself for the hour long lectures and the I told you so's. Although my parents never straight out told me to not marry Christina, they also never hid their dislike for her. But be that as it may, I did propose marriage. That complicates things, according to my father I gave my word. Breaking the proposal, will shame both families. Especially now that has spread and invitations had been sent out for the engagement party.

But like Zeke said... "Forever is a long time to be with someone that isn't really the one. To be with someone that you are just settling for." I know now, more than ever, he's right. Forever is a long time to be with someone that isn't the one. Especially when I possible found that one person, I could truly see myself happy with forever with. I know things are complicated with Tris. I also know that she is worth fighting for. She's worth it to me.

One thing I have always hated about visiting my parents home, was the need to take the elevator up to the penthouse. I've always had a thing about heights and tight spaces. A phobia that I've always had growing up. Elevators have always been the hardest for me to handle. I have found that if I closed my eyes, take deep breaths and think about something pleasant, it helps. The whole ride up, I couldn't help but think of Tris. I thought of nothing but her eyes, her smile, the softness of her skin, and her laughter. But was I happy when the elevator dinged and opened its doors.

As I joined my Mother and Father in their living room. It dawned on me, I had no idea how to begin to tell my parents the truth. But I knew it had to be done. I would be lying if I said a part of me thought it would be easy to just go through with it. But a bigger part wants nothing more than Tris at my side. Those thoughts alone gave me the strength I needed to endue their wrath.

My Father sat across from my Mother and I, in his favorite over-sized lazy boy chair as we made ourselves comfortable on their extravagant love seat.

"So what's this about, Tobias." My Father asked. I could tell his patience was starting to wear thin. He hated not being in the loop.

"I met someone." I began to say. But quickly interrupted by my Father.

"You met someone?" He asked. I could sense his irritation with me growing, along with his disappointment. "So all this time, what you have been having affairs on Christina, Tobias? What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. It didn't surprise me, that he would have jumped at the worst conclusion. Our relationship as Father and son, never been anything but difficult. He has always jumped to the worst conclusions when anything would involve me.

"Not exactly, Sir." I stopped to take a deep breath. I knew that this wouldn't end well if I lost my cool along with him.

"Not exactly?" He asked, he looked at me as if I was playing some kind of mind game with him. "You better explain yourself and fast." He said, and pointed a finger at me. I felt like a child being scolded. I almost asked if I should just go to my bedroom without supper.

"Yes, I met someone. But I wouldn't call it an affair. There hasn't been any indiscretion." I explained, hoping to reel both him and my mother back in. It was than I took notice how calm, and silent she had been during our exchange. No doubt, she was trying to remain out of it. She grew tired of playing the referee along time ago.

I quickly took their silence as a sign for me to finally continue. I decided to begin my story at the beginning starting the night I couldn't save Eric. I went on about his injuries, explaining how I tried to help him. But the damage was too great. "It was a losing battle." I continued to tell them about Eric's message. _"Tris I love her and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave her."_ My Mother gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. No doubt moved by the man's last thoughts and words. Although both my parents were touched by my story, I could tell they were questioning what one tragic story had to do with my current situation.

"I had made plans to meet Zeke at a restaurant one night. The moment I walked in, I felt drawn to the person that was sitting next to the last two empty seats in the restaurant. Tris and I instantly connected, it felt like I had known her my whole life. It turned out that Zeke got held up at work and had to cancel. I offered Tris to join me for dinner, since the person that she was meeting didn't show up either." I left out the fact that Tris was there to meet a blind date. They didn't need to know that part. "We laughed and shared stories. At the end of the night, I drove her home. It was late, I was just trying to be a gentlemen. Nothing happened. The next day Christina and I had a appointment with a event planner at Divergent party planning. I... I didn't know until she introduced herself that she would be our event planner for both the engagement party and wedding." I watched both my parents expression change from inscrutable to slack-jawed.

"And did she reveal herself to Christina than?" My Mother asked. No doubt probably feeling like this might be suitable for one of her romance novels.

"She kept it professional. Never said a word to Christina about our evening. I tried to speak to her. Apologize, for miss leading her... but she wouldn't hear of it." I had answered her. They were both stunned at this news. They both expected the worst from her. Yet they got the opposite.

"A few weeks later, I was invited to attend Zeke's surprise party. I took Christina with me..." Once again I decided for now it's best to leave out the whole fight we had about her going with me. Things were bad enough. They don't need to know every detail of our failed relationships. "To my surprise, not only did Tris plan that party as well. But she actually is close friends with Zeke and his wife Shauna." I go on about both of us pairing up together to plan their baby shower, and that we are both the Godparents of their unborn child. I watch my Mother's jaw nearly fall to the floor.

My Mother asked the same questions I had asked myself time and time again, since that night. "How is it that you both shared the same friends... Tobias, this all seems too..." She had allowed herself to trail off, it seemed as though she couldn't find the right words. I tried to answer her questions and thoughts by explaining that Tris had suffered a lost and was grieving. "It was just recently that she started to get out and living again." I said. I continued to explain that for a long time Tris was lost in her work.

It didn't surprise me one little bit when my Father said, "So what you meet some pretty girl, and now you decided that Christina isn't good enough. You gave her and her family your word, Tobias. A proposal, marriage isn't something to just toy with." I held my hand up wanting him to give me the chance I deserved to explain my actions.

I continued explaining how I was determined to ignore my feelings for Tris. I didn't want to cause shame to either one of our families. Not to mention, Chris and I had been having problems within the relationship, I didn't want to end it in case that was having an affect on me.

It doesn't surprise my Mother one bit, when I tell them that these past two weeks have been pleasant without Christina. I demanded the answer of the question I had been asking myself for weeks now... "When you love someone, shouldn't you love them for who they are? Shouldn't you always want to be with them, and never part?"

But what did surprise me was my Mother's reactions to all of the accidental run ins I had with Tris over the first week that Christina was gone.

I swear I could feel my pulse increase as I recalled that terrible night that Tris was attacked. I admitted how angry I felt when I saw what was happening to her. My Mother's facial expression was a mixture of pure agony and horror. My Father's expression on the other hand was hostile. Growing up he always told me "that a man isn't a man if he has to raise a hand to a women." He also use to tell me, "it was never ok to hit anyone, but it is ok to defend." I could see that although his expression was hostile towards the pieces of shit that attacked Tris, but also well pleased that I did the right thing.

I explained that up until last night Tris had been staying with me. I went on about the circumstances of her apartment, along with her injuries. "That's when I realized the connection between my Tris and the man I couldn't save four years ago. I had to tell her the truth. She had the right to know." I continued.

I tried to explain my feelings toward Tris. But how can I explain what I felt, when I didn't understand it myself. "Ever since that night in the restaurant there has been this pull towards her. I can't stay away, I don't want to. I... I don't know how to explain it. But its like now that I have known her, I can't just walk away." I tried explain the best way I could.

"It's simple son. You love her." My Father said. His statement took me by complete surprise. For a moment I got lost in my thoughts, unable to keep them at bay... Do I love her? I know I have strong feelings for her. I know I don't want to live without her. I can't. Is that love? It was than as I answered my unspoken questions to myself. I do love, Tris. I don't know how it happened. I don't when. But I do. I simply nodded towards my Father, giving him the answer he needed to hear.

"Soulmates." My Mother whispered.

"What?" I asked. Soulmates?

"It's rare. But it does happen. Soulmates. It's this mutual bond, a connection, between two people. It's that one other person that completes you. It's like an intimate connection on a whole other level. You probably crossed paths in other life times before." She explained. Soulmates? Is Tris my soulmate? I liked the thought of that.

"Be that as it may... You are still engaged. Tobias, marriage is a long hard struggle. It isn't easy under the best circumstances, it takes a lot of love and patience and even then there are struggles and no guarantees." I watched my Father he wiped his mouth with his hand, a sign that he was deep in thought. I feared where he was taking this conversation. Surely he wouldn't hold me to an engagement that held no love for either one of us. "Tobias, you know I am a man of my word." He started but paused taking a glance at my Mother. He took a deep breath as if collecting his thoughts. "But I am also a man of understanding. If Christina isn't the one for you, if she isn't who you want, then you need to do the right thing." My Father said, he pointing out what needed to be done.

"I agree with your Father. Marriage is a long term commitment that shouldn't be taken lightly." My Mother agreed.

"But son. Whatever you decide, I suggest you do it fast. It's not fair to either of these women. Also, if you do decide to end things with Christina, do it the right way and give yourself some time. Although you are certain about your feelings with Tris, it sounds like she has been through an awful lot.-" My Mother intervened before he could finish speaking.

"Yes. You father is right, she is still healing and you need time to get over Christina. Be respectful take things slow." She said as they shared another glance at each other."I've always had the sense that Christina was far from a permanent fixture in your life."

"What ever you decide son, your Mother and I will be behind you one hundred percent. We will be there Saturday if you decide to go through with this." My Father said, as he rose from his seat and patted me on the back.

"We love you, son. We want what's best for you." My Mother said as she pulled me into her warm embrace. I know my relationship with my parents has never been perfect. But I know in the end they are always there for me.

As I left my parents home, I felt like I had a new outlook on life. The words that both my parents spoke continued to play in my head. Including the word Soulmate. Could it be? I pulled my phone out to messaged the person I knew I wanted most in this world.

**Tris: I know, I'm probably the last person you want to hear from. But I need for you to know... I'll wait forever for you. You're worth the wait. You are worth it to me.**

* * *

I stand waiting silently by the arrivals gates. Chris' plane was delayed due to bad weather in New York. For the time being, I am grateful for the extra time it bought me. I have to collect my thoughts. Although I may not feel the same way about Chris that I once thought I did, I never meant to hurt her. I truly believe that Chris is a wonderful person. I have no doubt in my mind that she will make a man very happy one day. But that man can't be me. It wouldn't work. My heart belongs to someone else.

The doors open, allowing those that just landed off the terminal. I look out for her, ready to call out to her. "Christina." I yell out waving my hand in the air to grab her attention. She walks over with a smile on her face. Although for the first time since I have known her, I notice the smile doesn't reach her eyes. I instantly know something isn't right. I take in notice that she doesn't run into my arms, like she used to. Or wrap her arms around my neck... I instantly wonder if she knows what's about to happen.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter release come Aug 15th **

**This chapter was brainstormed with ****FDFobsessed**

**And beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care everyone and like always Happy reading **

**Trini**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Reading Everyone! **

**Hope you all enjoy, please, please leave me comments let me know what you all think of this chapter!**

**Be on the lookout for POV switch **

**Chapter 18**

**Christina P.O.V**

I swear since we took off from New York, the only thing I could think about was Will and the last few words he said to me. I shake my head not caring who is watching me... Doesn't he understand I'm engaged? It isn't right for him to ask me what he did, nor is it fair. After our confrontation at the reunion, it was easier seeing him and speaking to him, but I still couldn't forgive him for what he did. He had no right breaking me that way. He did the unforgivable, I can't just forgive and forget that. Even if I could just forget, I can't. I'm engaged. Tobias deserves more than that.

But, the two weeks since my reunion were interesting, to say the least. The morning after the reunion, I had decided to go get some Starbucks. I didn't expect to run into him. Nor did I expect to actually sit down with him and have a decent conversation. At first it was awkward, I could tell he feared that at any moment, I would get upset and walk out on him. But something kept me glued to my seat. We caught each other up on our lives since we last saw each other. I was proud of him, he always spoke about wanting to be a history teacher and he is, he made it. The part of me that still cared about him, was proud. He made his dreams come true. We spoke for about an hour before calling it a day. I'll admit I felt lighter after speaking to him.

The next few days I enjoyed catching up with my sister and old friends. I even did a little shopping. One afternoon, after I had spent the morning shopping, I stopped off at Carmine's Italian restaurant in Time's square. I was famished, having worked up quite an appetite while browsing in the stores. Once I was inside, I couldn't help but smile at the familiar face that was already seated at a table and took notice that he was alone. He waved me over to join him. We basically spent the whole two weeks running into each other. At least until last night, I accidentally fell asleep on Will's couch watching a movie. Even though there were temptations, the ring on my finger kept us from going any further than accidental touch and one final hug before departing. We never spoke about anything too serious. I think we were scared to bring anything up that might upset the other. We just allowed ourselves to be lost in each other's company.

I wasn't surprised that he offered to take me to the airport after Rose informed me that she had to work. I was prepared to take a cab, but he insisted on seeing me off. As I waited to pass through security, we both knew the end was nearing. Even though the time we spent together was limited, and nothing technically happened... I could feel the heartache beginning all over again. But I couldn't stay with him. I belong in Chicago with Tobias and my parents. I wanted my parents to be happy, knowing I was fine and taken care of. It was important, now more than ever, now that my Father is sick. He deserves to know that I will be ok.

"Chris, I have to tell you something." Will said with the most intense look in his eyes I had ever seen.

"What is it, Will?" I asked.

"Don't do this!" He declared. I tried to interject.

"Will-" I began but he cut me off before I could say anymore.

"No, Chris please. Let me get this out... I know I made a mistake. Haven't I been paying long enough for that? It's been ten years, there hasn't been anyone else Chris. There can't be anyone else. I still love you." He said.

My whole body froze at his confession**.** I had a feeling he still cared... but I was wrong about how much. I realized how bad the timing really sucked. I wanted nothing more than to step out of line, to throw myself into his arms, kiss him, and say I loved him too. But right now, smack in the middle of the airport, we were at an impasse. I could have him or cross the security and go to Tobias.

I know Tobias and I have had a lot of downs lately. But we promised forever with each other. To back out would disappoint so many people. Not to mention what something like this could do to my father. I already worry what his stress and health, adding something like this might finish him off.

"Will... I can't." I tried to say, but he knew me too well.

"I know you still love me, Christina." He said as he took a step closer to me. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. How many times did I dream of this moment? The moment where he would confess that he still loved me, that I still loved him? Just like in all those romance movies. But as much as I want this... I knew I couldn't have it. I stepped back giving us some much needed space.

"I do. But this can't happen." I said looking down at the floor. I wanted to let out my unshed tears, but I knew that if I started I wouldn't be able to stop. I had never been so torn before in my life. The man I have loved most of my life, wants me. But I need to keep my promise to Tobias. I can't just walk away for someone that I may or may not be able to trust.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Will." I said placing my bag on the conveyor belt. But before I could pass through, Will grabs a hold of my arm, gently making me look at him.

"I won't give up on us, Chris. You're not married yet. Even then, I'll still be here." He said right before leaning in and kissed my forehead. So thankful it wasn't my lips. I turned unable to look at him anymore, if I did I knew I would give in stay with him. I walked through security, and towards my gate never letting my eyes wander too far from the floor. I swallow the sobs that tried to escape me. I couldn't allow myself to break. I still can't.

I can feel the plane starting it's descent into Chicago. Home, to be honest, I don't really know where that is at the moment. I feel as though my heart is back in New York, while physically I came back to Tobias and my parents.

It's been two weeks since I have seen them. Two peaceful weeks... I hate that I feel this way. But I do. I feel like being with Tobias is such a burden. I know something is wrong. Shouldn't I want to be with Tobias, love and cherish him, even the parts I hate. In truth, I feel like it maybe easier at times dealing with a screaming two year older than him. Lately as we approach our wedding, it's been showing. I know Tobias is a wonderful man, a great catch. But what I feel for Tobias is nothing in comparison to what I feel for Will.

Once we land I grab my purse, and my carry on bag. I make my way off the plane and down the terminal. My eyes automatically search for Tobias. When my eyes lands on him, I force a smile on my face. I notice what he is wearing. No big surprise... a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Seriously? He couldn't even try and dress up for me. Please tell me, he hasn't dressed like that all week. Note to self, next time I have to leave town... pick his clothes out for the week.

I take my place by his side. Although I can fake the smile on my face, I can't seem to fake anything else. I know I should have missed him, I should be running into his arms and shoving my tongue down his throat, but in truth I can't, so I don't. I don't miss the look on his face, the look that tells me he feels the exact same way.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

The doors open, allowing those that just landed off the terminal. I look out for her, ready to call out to her. "Christina." I yell out waving my hand in the air to grab her attention. She walks over with a smile on her face. Although, for the first time since I have known her, I notice the smile doesn't reach her eyes. I instantly know something isn't right. I notice that she doesn't run into my arms, like she used to, or wrap her arms around my neck...

As previously discussed I drive us both back to her place. There is nothing but awkwardness between us. We don't speak the entire ride there. I steal a few glances at her, she stares out of the window at the passing scenery. Her face is nothing but expressionless. I have no idea what is going on in her head. For just a moment I wonder if something bad happened in New York that I don't know about.

I parked the truck in my normal spot. Like the good gentlemen my father raised me to be, I help her with her bags up a flight of stairs. I wait patiently for her to unlock the door and let us in. I walk straight to her bedroom, placing her bags on the floor in the corner of her room. I stop to take a breath before joining her in the living room. I don't know what is going on with her. But there is one thing I do know. We have to stop pretending like this is working. It hasn't worked for a long time. We both have been going through the motions, doing the next thing that is expected in a relationship. But that doesn't mean it should happen in this relationship. I know that now.

I slowly walked into the living room and I can't help but notice the grief written on her face as she sits on the couch. What in the world happened? I may not be in love with her, but I know that I wouldn't wish anything bad on her. I take a deep breath. Instead of taking a seat next to her on the couch. I take a seat in front of her on the coffee table. Face to face. It's this moment that we are eye to eye, that I can see the battle that she seems to be fighting inside.

"Chris?" I begin to ask. But not knowing where to start.

"I think... I think we need to talk." She says, I see a tear escape her eyes. I nod. Maybe this isn't just one sided after all. Maybe deep down she knows this isn't working anymore.

"Yea... I think we do."

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter release on Aug 22nd. **

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**And beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care everyone and like always Happy reading **

**Trini**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy reading everyone! I know some have been waiting on this chapter for some time. I hope you all enjoy it! I hope you all enjoy a very extra long chapter :) Don't forget to comment below, you know me. I own nothing of the Divergent series, all the credits shall go to the Veronica Roth. **

**WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT! If you are uncomfortable with sexual content please skip over the flashback!**

**Also WANING! The bold words are the words thought and spoken by Tris and Shauna, The normal times new roman words are parts of the journal **

**Chapter 19**

**Tris P.O.V**

To My beloved Beatrice,

I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different. All our life we were trained to forget ourselves, so when we're in danger, it becomes our first instinct.

You chose that moment, your last few moments to act like an Abnegation? All that time you spent insisting that you were too selfish for the Abnegation, then when his life was on the line, you decided to be a hero.

For awhile I lost myself in the hatred I carried for him. The anger of his constant betrayal against you. But I knew better. I knew you couldn't have just allowed him to be delivered to what should and could have been his execution. You were too selfless and brave, to have allowed anyone you loved to be taken from this life. Even if it meant giving up your own. It was something I both loved and hated about you. Though I tried, I knew I couldn't hold it against you.

Our last morning together everything came so easily, every smile, every laugh, every word, and every motion.

I couldn't wait until the next day, when I was back and you had done what you set out to do and we could decide what came next for us. I had hopes to one day make you my wife. For us to find a home where hammer and nails replace our guns and bullets. And words are used to argue and not violence.

I spent the past decade ensuring that your sacrifice wasn't wasted. My Love, it has not. This city has lost and yet gained. The people have lost but have lived. Because of you. Because of your bravery and selfless ways.

I love you too, I'll see you soon. These were the last words I spoke to you, and now as I am ready to leave this world, I pray that you will accept me for my cowardly ways and receive me into your loving embrace. For I have lived a decade without you, and can no longer see myself continuing this life without the one person I loved and still love most in this world.

I always told you two words that always seemed to push you and I'll say it one last time:

Be brave, my love.

I am yours and you are forever mine.

It has been that way all along and it will continue to be forever.

Tobias

* * *

I have sat here rereading the same words over and over. After I read this the first time, I quickly but carefully repacked the trunk. I took a few steady breaths and carried the trunk down to my car. I pathetically made up an excuse to my mother that I wasn't feeling well after all. Which wasn't a total lie. It was as if my heart was being torn apart, while other unknown emotions played with in me. The journal, the urns, it had me suddenly confused about everything I have ever known. I went straight to Shauna's house to collect my things. I knew whatever going on with me, I had to sort it out on my own and for myself. I decided to embrace the home that I abandoned almost a week ago. Since my new furnishings, including my new mattresses hasn't arrived yet... I made myself a makeshift bed out of pillows and blankets, reminding myself of a few nights Tobias did the same thing in order to comfort me. As I made myself a place to sleep for the night, I couldn't help but think of the words that he spoke that night to me. The same words that I read within the journal... "Sleep. I would fight the bad dreams off if they came for her. I would fight them with my bare hands." I don't understand how this could be possible. What could this all mean? I am becoming more confused and torn as time goes by.

Knowing that sleep would not come for me, I sit on my makeshift bed thinking about trunk. The moment I saw the urns I felt this weird pull towards them. Knowing that they belong together. The last words of a heart broken soldier. The need to know more, to ensure that this was real perhaps, kept growing.

I spent the night on the net, researching the war and those that fought. The need to look for additional clues was too great. There wasn't much information on Beatrice Prior. Other than the fact that her birth faction was Abnegation and for one reason or another she decided to transfer to Dauntless. There were little to no real known facts on who she was other than she lost her life during the war between Chicago and the Bureau.

However, there was information found on Tobias Eaton. Like Beatrice, Tobias was born in Abnegation and transferred to Dauntless. There were many articles released in reference to him being abused by his father. Which led most to believe he transferred from his birth faction to escape his father's mistreatment. There were reports that he did fight alongside Beatrice Prior and many others including her brother Caleb Prior. After the war was fought, Tobias returned to Chicago and helped build this city into what it is today. Some of the reports stated that he wanted to honor his long lost love, Beatrice Prior. Records showed that he ended his life twelve years after her death, but didn't go into any detail about his suicide or what happened to his remains after.

As for Caleb Prior, records showed that he was in fact the last living relative of that time. He went on to live his life to the fullest. He married Cara Thompson and together they raised two boys and a girl. The girl was named after his sister that sacrificed her life, Beatrice.

Other than that nothing else was found. I thought I would feel relieved but somehow I feel as though there was a missing puzzle piece. I continued to feel a strongly pull towards the journal.

I woke up Friday morning having only slept a few hours, with the journal of the old Tobias being held close to my heart. It was the only way I found comfort enough to sleep, holding on to the journal that meant so much to me suddenly. As if by holding on to the journal would help him and heal his soul. I decide that there isn't anything I can do. No matter what I feel or what I think Tobias is still engaged. Even if this journal means what I hope it would mean.. It still ends with them torn apart, full of heartache, just like Tobias and I are now. Tobias is still engaged to Christina. I won't do anything to change that. After all their engagement party is tomorrow night. I decide to do what has always helped me in the past... distract myself with work. I push all thoughts of Tobias and the journal to the back of my mind. I fill my day with meetings and planning for the Rogers' celebration next week. I decide Edward should take the lead in the Eaton party, not able to bring myself to think about the event that will take place. There isn't anything that can be done about that. After all, if this means what I think it means... Maybe this is for the best. It doesn't seem like Tobias and I are meant to be. History has proved that along with our current situation. Maybe in the end we are only meant to hurt each other. Even though I try to convince myself of this, a big part of me doesn't believe that.

I woke up this morning, feeling nothing but heartbroken. I realized the moment my eyes opened that today was Tobias and Christina's engagement party. I felt like I had lost all over again. But if after everything we have been through together, he continues with this engagement... I have to assume there is a reason. I can't be the one to get in the way of that.

I decide there isn't anything I can do about it. I force myself out of bed, taking a long, hot shower and dress for the day. I find myself heading to my favorite coffee shop, deciding that my usual latte and pastry will help cheer me up. But then I stopped myself, remembering the morning that I ran into Tobias.

* * *

**Flashback **

It was a Tuesday morning, just after six. I was in no rush to get to work, but unable to sleep any later than I had. The dream I had felt so real, yet so distant at the same time. I was in a dusty old room, laying on the couch. Only I wasn't alone, Tobias laid hovering over me. His strong arms wrapped around me both loving and protectively. I felt nothing but that safe, loved and aroused. My right hand on his back pulling him in closer. My left hand tangled in his hair, not wanting his mouth to leave mine. I realized there was nothing between us. We were both bare as the day we were born, pressed tightly against each other. I can feel his need for me pressed up against my dripping wet entrance. Our lips molding against each other, not to get enough. His tongue exploring every inch of my mouth causing me to moan. His hand slowly makes its way to my chest, kneading my right breast. Our lips break as I gasp for air. But he doesn't stop his feverish attack with his lips as he trails down my jaw, my neck, his tongue tracing three black inked birds on my collar. Wait, I don't have a tattoo? He continues down to my breasts giving each breasts much needed attention. I hear the word, "beautiful" come from his lips barely a whisper. I look up to meet his heated gaze. I see nothing but love, adoration, and desire in his eyes for me. He lowers his head, resting our foreheads against each other's. "Are you sure?" He asks. As his hand no longer is caressing my breasts, but instead he is holding on to the back of my right thigh that is around his waist.

"Tobias, I want you. Make love to me." I say. I am unable to recognize my own voice it's filled with nothing but want and desire for this man. Our eyes never break away from each other as he slowly thrusts into me. I feel his dick slowly stretch my tight walls around him. He groans, while I moan loudly.

Once he is fully seated in my depths, he stills himself, giving me time to adjust. I tighten my hold on his back, he is a big boy. "I love you, Tris. I'm yours, and you are mine forever. It's always been that way." He whispers as he leans in further claiming my lips with his own. With those last words, and the feel of his lips, I opened my eyes to the disappointment. I was back in my apartment, in my bed, alone. My skin felt heated and sweat covered me. I needed a cold shower.

I looked around the familiar coffee shop, I have been coming here for years. The feel of this place makes you feel so relaxed and at home. As I wait for my order, I continue looking around feeling that all too familiar electrical pull. Then I see him, Tobias. He is sitting at a table enjoying his breakfast and coffee checking his phone. I receive my latte and pastry, not knowing if I should just walk out or at least greet him. I can still recall the feverish kisses, touches, the feel of him deep inside me from my dreams. I know that can never happen, he is engaged. But he is still my client and he deserves respect. I decide to go over and greet him. After all, we seem to continuously bump into each other.

"I swear you must be following me." I say as I step up to his table. I try to make light of the situation. He looks up from his phone, giving me a welcoming, panty dropping smile. Shit, what I wouldn't do to him. Chill, Tris. I watch him cock his head to the side and let out a small chuckle in return.

"Yup. You caught me." He says, laughing. "Are you in a hurry? Join me." He gestures to the empty seat in front of him. I second guess taking the seat, but then decide to accept it. We are Godparents together, we should at least learn to stand each other. We chat about anything other than the obvious for the next thirty minutes. We keeps things light and funny, mostly talking about anything that would embarrass Zeke. I even let him in on a few little secrets of Uriah. Nothing like good old fashion pranks. Which reminds me he is in need of one. Of course, everything good have to come to and end and soon it is time to to say our goodbyes. I hate that we have to part, not wanting to be away from him. But he isn't mine to keep. Like always he walks me to my car and makes sure I am ok before walking away. I remind him of our prior arrangement for the tasting appointment and with those words something within me changes I am unable to meet his eyes. Hating that he belongs to someone else and not me.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I stand frozen outside the doors of the coffee shop. I am unable to make myself to enter, I turn and head for work. I guess I will have to learn to avoid some places from now on.

I greet Edward as I walk into the lobby. I stop to ask if he is all set for tonight. I hate the images that play in my head of Tobias and Christina. I swallow the bile that threatens to come up. But I am the boss and I need to make sure he's got this. Once he assures me he has everything under control, I nod and make way to my office. He calls out for me before I can enter, letting me know that a package was delivered to me. He placed it on my desk. I thank him and enter my office closing the door behind me.

I stare at the box that sits on my desk. It's wrapped in shiny black paper with a card taped to the top of the box. I carefully remove the card and open it, suspicious of who it may be from.

The note reads:

Moving on doesn't mean you forget about them.

It just means you have to accept what happened and continue living.

That it is ok to trust and love again.

Your Guardian Angel Always.

I slowly open the lid of the box and move aside the foam covers the object below. When I pull out the piece, I can't help but gasp. The fragile piece is a large deep dark wood frame. I recognize the picture nestled inside. It's the one Eric and I took the day he proposed to me. The one that was damaged when my apartment was broken into. Only this picture has been enhanced to black and white and enlarged to fit the frame. I let out the sobs as I look down, resting in a satin pillow at the bottom of the frame is my engagement ring. The one that was stolen the night I was attacked. I read the plaque at the bottom of the frame as it reads "Gone, but never forgotten."

I left work early, not being able to focus on anything. For the first time since I read the journal, I don't want to be alone. I went straight to the person that I knew I could always trust and talk to... Shauna.

"Alright spill, what is going on?" She says placing a mug full of hot tea on the table in front of me. She glances at both the package that holds my past and the journal that holds so many more questions than answers. I start by explaining to her about the trunk that I found when I was in the attic. I can tell how shocked she is by this discovery, items like this are often found in the museum. There aren't many that have been recovered and displayed. I don't like the thought of these personal items being in a case for the world to see. I feel as if these private items, especially the journal, should be kept out of the public's eye. Which is why it probably stayed hidden in the attic all this time.

I watch her carefully pick up the journal eyeing it in amazement. She slowly opens the front cover to expose the writer's words. "May I?" She glances up at me, asking. She already senses my closeness to the item in her hand. I nod and watch her as she begins to read the words out loud. Her voice is steady but full of compassion as she reads.

* * *

**Entry one**

"No matter how much time has passed, whether it has been weeks, five years, or as is now the case twelve years... Time will not erase the scars that had been left in the absence of her." **Shauna pauses as she glances up at me. Already blown away from the words of this heart broken man, but she continues on...**

"I still long for one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more." **We both wipe away the tears that escape our eyes. Even after what could be the hundredth time, the words still break my heart.**

"There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater, but sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through the pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward some kind of life. That is the sort of bravery I have had these past years without her." **She pauses taking a deep breath before she continues.**

"I still can picture the day that I saw her body first hit the net, all I registered was a gray blur. I pulled her across it and her hand was small, but warm and then she stood before me, short and thin and plain and in all ways unremarkable- except that she had jumped first. The stiff had jumped first.

Even I didn't jump first.

Her eyes were so stern, so insistent.

Beautiful

Beautiful was the word that I whispered to her as we laid together, as we became one for the first and only time. Beautiful was the word that I spoke only to her and to her alone." **Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. It was love at first sight for him. I can feel how he loved and cherished her as more tears threaten my vision.**

"Many have tried to help me move on, to mend. At first I thought I could be mended. That we could mend each other. But time hasn't allowed me to. Though distractions have risen, they are simply that. A distraction. No one could ever truly replace her. No one can ever be her."

"**Wow." She says as she covers her mouth with her hand. "He truly must have loved her, how tragic to lose someone like that. I can tell why this has you so torn, you must relate to him about Eric." She says. **

"**This has nothing to do with Eric. Continue reading, you'll see," I watch her eyebrows furrowed together, as confusion over takes her. But instead of waiting for me to elaborate she decides to turn the page and continue to read.**

* * *

**Entry Two**

"We didn't fall in love under normal circumstances. But there was never anything close to normal when it came to us.

She thought my first instinct was to protect her because she was small, or a girl, or a Stiff. But she was wrong.

My first instinct was to always push her until her breaking point, just to see how hard I had to push her.

Fear never shut her down . It woke her up. It fascinated me. Often, more times than most, I wanted to see it again. To see her awake."** Shauna stops reading looking even more confused than before. **"So her being this all mighty brave person, is what drove him to her?" **Even though it sounds like a question I can hear the accusation behind it. I personally think it's romantic, the way he accepts her for who she is and encourages it.**

"Sometimes, it wasn't easy to be with her. But I made a vow, a vow to love her, to be her family. She had lost so much so fast. She was betrayed by the one person she thought would always be there for her. But through the loss and betrayal she never lost the fire in her eyes. I suppose, in the end, a fire that burns that bright is not meant to last." **I watch as Shauna wipes away another tear, at the same time I take in an unsteady breath. I don't understand why his words have such a strong effect on me.**

"I meant what I told her when we were both caught behind enemy lines.

You die, I die."** I don't know why, but the thought of his life ending because of the loss was so great... tears my heart even more. My mind pictures Tobias, my Tobias, sitting down at a desk writing these words. I feel nothing but sorrow at the thought of him no longer existing in this world, it is almost too much to bear.**

"I often watched her because I liked her... She wasn't just pretty. No pretty wasn't enough, she was beautiful. That whopping two year gap really is insurmountable for us.

In the end my instincts were right. She was worth my trust... with my secrets, with my shame and with the name that I abandoned. With the beautiful truths and the awful ones.

She was deadly smart. She was brave. And even though she found out about my father.. she never looked at me like a kicked puppy. That girl who let someone throw knives at her to spare a friend, who hit my dad with a belt to protect me- that selfless girl.

I recall our short time we spent on Amity grounds. She often had nightmares, from what, she never shared with me. Nightmares that haunted her dreams, things that we could not unsee in our minds. But she always found comfort in my words and in my arms. I often would tell her to sleep. I would fight the bad dreams off if they came for her. I would fight them with my bare hands." **There are those words again, the same words Tobias spoke to me out of comfort. The same words that came from the lips of a man more than two hundred years ago. I don't understand how this is possible. **

"Although I never knew the true meaning behind the nightmares... I often found myself comforting her with my words of reassurance. I would tell her that we were alright, her and I. Nothing else was, but we were." **Shauna once again pauses, **"Wow. A hero after my own heart. I wonder how she died?" **She asks. Funny I wondered that too.**

"At that time serums were made and used for different things. A serum was created to control us, to make us perform at the bidding of others. I was sent to kill the woman I loved most. The woman that posed a threat to end the war, before it would even begin. 'Til this day, I believe that her voice is what woke me from the spell. I nearly killed her that day. Almost shot her. I didn't understand at the time why she didn't shoot me instead. Not even when she told me that shooting me would have been like shooting herself." **Shauna once again stops, glancing up questioning. **

"**Serums?" She asks. **

"**Yes. Serums were made to make people do things. From what I understand sometimes to perform tests or to make a person feel a certain way or even control them." I explain. The time before the war has always fascinated me beyond belief. Something Shauna has learned from early on.**

"I still recall the first time I told her how I truly felt about her. I had never experienced love before. I never thought I was worthy of any kind of love. But she showed me different. She had faith in me and who I could become. I joked that I might have been falling in love with her. That I was waiting until I was sure to tell her. In truth, I was scared that I would frighten her. But she always proved me wrong. She wasn't frightened, she welcomed my feelings and who I was. "Fine. I love you." Those words couldn't be more true to this day.

There is not one day that goes by that my heart doesn't feel the ache of her loss. Many said it would get easier, many said the pain would subside... but they were wrong."

"**It's weird isn't it?" Shauna asks looking over the page. **

"**What is?" I ask. Wondering where she is going with this.**

"**Different lifetimes maybe, but in the end the same kind of heartache." She says wiping away more tears. If only she knew.**

* * *

**Entry three **

"I told her that she was too important to just... die. But she would never believe me. She thought I would be just fine without her. That we all would. But I wanted to be selfish. I wanted to keep her with me. Yes most have moved on, life went on, we did what we had to. Many married, many gave birth to new life, many made sure her legacy carried on." **Another tear escapes Shauna, only this time she doesn't bother to wipe away the evidence. Something about his words, that life did somehow find a way to continue for most of them... fills me with happiness. **

"But my heart carried a guilt. I once said that I would never be interested in anyone but her. No one has ever come close to fill the hole in my heart that she left behind. Although, I have allowed myself to be distracted by other women." **Damn, was the only word, Shauna could say. But I continue with mixed emotions. He did try to move forward, he did try. But did I want him to try, if I was his Beatrice? The selfish part of me wants to say no. I would have wanted him to have stayed faithful to me. But the other part of me, the selfless part... it would have wanted him to try to be happy, to love again.**

"I admit when I first lost her, the first few days... My cowardly ways came up with the memory serum. I wanted to forget everything, her, the pain that would never end, my past that left me broken. But I was told that the person that she made me was worth being. She would have hated it, hated me for erasing who she made me to be. She was gone, what was left of her was our memories. She deserved to be remembered." **The feelings of pride and joy overwhelms me and I can no longer hold back the tears as I allowed my fantasy to take me.**

"Afterwards the thought of touching another woman, taking pleasure, and allowing myself to be lost within her... guilted me. For the first five years I drowned myself in my work. To make this city what it needed to be. I wanted her to be the last woman to have kissed me, to have touched me, to have taken pleasure in. I often allowed myself to fantasize about the what if's. What if it was a trick. Another serum that made her seem dead but really she was alive waiting for me to save her. What if our one night created a baby, a baby that somehow survived outside the womb and in an artificial box. She would show up at my old apartment or at our secret spot at the Chasm and she would be alive. We would somehow live happily ever after. But that never happened. The reality was more painful each time I allowed my fantasies to take me. I needed to somehow find a way to move forward."** I know now that although I do want to be selfish I couldn't of been, not with him. I would have wanted him to be happy, to live the life he should have. The life that they fought so hard to create. **

"I told myself I wanted to be past it finally, to move on with what life I had left. It worked for a short time. I lost myself in another. We both had lost so much during the war, we shared the pain. We

understood each other... but in the end I couldn't give her what she wanted, what she needed. She knew my heart couldn't surrender to her, for it had already been claimed by the woman I had lost so many years ago.

As the years have passed there have been other distractions but I never allowed it to be more than just what is was, a distraction. For there could never be another her."

**Shauna shakes her head from side to side, unable to find the right words. There are no right words. Sometimes I guess we can not be mended, only act as if we are.**

"**Tris, I get it. You probably feel this way about Eric. But..." **

"**Shauna... Like I said it isn't about Eric. I swear, I'll explain what I mean.. but finish reading first." I urge her. She turns the page and continues to read the final written words out loud.**

* * *

**Entry Four **

"To My beloved Beatrice," **Shauna doesn't pause when she sees my name, remembering that my Mother once told her my brother and I both were named after ancestors from the war.**

"I have a theory that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different. All our life we were trained to forget ourselves, so when we're in danger, it becomes our first instinct."** I take in these words... thinking how true they were at that time and how true they are now. Even though we no longer divide this city into factions, the words couldn't hold anymore truth to them.**

"You chose that moment, your last few moments to act like an Abnegation? All that time you spent insisting that you were too selfish for the Abnegation, then when his life was on the line, you decided to be a hero." **I notice Shauna's face take in the words, the words that are a man's final words.**

"For awhile I lost myself in the hatred I carried for him. The anger of his constant betrayal against you. But I knew better. I knew you couldn't have just allowed him to be delivered to what should and could have been his execution. You were too selfless and brave, to have allowed any one you loved to be taken from this life. Even if it meant giving up your own. It was something I both loved and hated about you. Though I tried, I knew I couldn't hold it against you."** I try to hold back the tears, as I take in his final words once again. Realizing the mixture of hatred, guilt and remorse he carried with him for so long. In the end became his undoing.**

"Our last morning together everything came so easily, every smile, every laugh, every word and every motion.

I couldn't wait until the next day, when I was back and you had done what you set out to do and we could decide what came next for us. I had hopes to one day make you my wife. For us to find a home where hammer and nails replace our guns and bullets. And words are used to argue and not violence." **Shauna continues to read, taking small pauses for breath. Trying to keep it together as she realizes the end is near. **

**I on the other hand, try to picture an alternate universe. A universe where Tobias did come back to a living and waiting Beatrice. Where they walked away with their lives, to find a place to live out their lives together in peace and love.**

"I spent the past decade ensuring that your sacrifice wasn't wasted. My Love, it has not. This city has lost and yet gained. The people have lost but has lived. Because of you. Because of your bravery and selfless ways."** I hear it in Shauna's voice, the sorrow that she too has for this man. **

"I love you too, I'll see you soon." **More tears escape me, as I picture Tobias walking away for the final time. Not knowing that it would be his last time he would see her.** "These were the last words I spoke to you, and now as I am ready to leave this world, I pray that you will accept me for my cowardly ways and receive me into your loving embrace. For I have lived a decade without you, and can no longer see myself continuing this life without the one person I loved and still love most in this world.

I always told you two words that always seemed to push you and I'll say it one last time:

Be brave, my love." **Be brave.**

"I am yours and you are forever mine."** I feel as though these words have been spoken to me before, but I am unable to recall the time. **

"It has been that way all along and it will continue to be forever.

Tobias" **When Shauna says the name out loud, it sounds more like a question then anything else. She glances up at me as if she has seen a ghost. **

"**Like I said, this isn't about Eric."**

* * *

"So.. your saying? Wait, what are you saying Tris? If this isn't about Eric…" She stutters with her words. I can tell she doesn't understand what to make of all this. In a way I feel a little better about the turmoil I feel. She isn't having more luck than I am.

I lean over flipping back to the second entry, pointing at the words that are but shouldn't be here. "I would fight the bad dreams off if they came for her. I would fight them with my bare hands."

"You know I stayed at Tobias' after my attack." I say refreshing her memory. She nods, I can see how her mind is trying to figure out where I am going with all this. "That night, I had a nightmare. Tobias comforted me by making a makeshift bed for himself on the floor next to me. He said the exact same thing. He told me to, Sleep. That he would fight the bad dreams off if they came to get me. He said that he would use his bare hands." I explained. I watch her eyes shift from mine to the journal and back up to me.

"So your saying… What are you saying, Tris?" She demands.

"I don't know what I'm saying. But the words, their names, these weird emotions with both him and the book." She interrupts me before I could continue my rambling.

"Emotions for who? Emotions with the book?" She asks still not following.

"Four's real name is Tobias. You know this?" I remind her.

"Yea, but you don't think… I mean." She glances between me and the book again. As she struggles with her words.

"I don't know… I feel this connection. Like I have always known him… always cared about him. Always-"

"Loved him." She says finishing my thoughts for me. I take this moment to really think before responding. Do I love him? I know what I feel for him is stronger than i ever felt before. As much as I hate to admit it… I know if Tobias were to die come tomorrow, his death will be the end of me. Knowing that I would do anything to keep him safe. I don't understand where these feelings come from. I remember the words that were written in the journal, realizing how true they are… "You die, I die." I now my head in response to her. She nods, pressing her lips into a straight line. "What's in the box?" She asks, gesturing towards my package. Without any words, I push the package to her. Letting her discover it for herself. She slowly lifts the lid of the box revealing the frame. She take it carefully into her hands, wanting to get a closer look. "Wow. This is amazing." She says in awe of the thoughtful piece. I still wonder who could have done such a thing. Maybe Zeke? Then as if, Shauna is reading my mind she answers my unspoken question. "Four really out did himself."

* * *

**A/N **

**Wow... Was that a long one! ****So there we have it... Let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next chapter release which will be August 29th.**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Reading Everyone! I know you all have been looking towards this chapter for a while, comment below let Me know what you think!**

**WARNING! PLASE NOTE THAT WITH THE APPROACHING OF HURRICANE DORIAN, THERE CAN BE A DELAY IN THE RELEASE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS DUE SEPTEMBER 5TH. THE HURRICANE IS PREDICTED TO IMPACT FLORIDA AS A CAT 3. IF I LOSE POWER AND OR INTERNET I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. PLEASE BE PATIENT! AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE IN THE PATH BE SAFE AND BE PREPARED!**

**Chapter 20**

**Tobias P.O.V**

_I slowly walked into the living room and I can't help but notice the grief written on her face as she sits on the couch. What in the world happened? I may not be in love with her, but I know that I wouldn't wish anything bad on her. I take a deep breath. Instead of taking a seat next to her on the couch. I take a seat in front of her on the coffee table. Face to face. It's this moment that we are eye to eye, that I can see the battle that she seems to be fighting inside._

"_Chris?" I begin to ask. But not knowing where to start. _

"_I think... I think we need to talk." She says, I see a tear escape her eyes. I nod. Maybe this isn't just one sided after all. Maybe deep down she knows this isn't working anymore._

"_Yea... I think we do."_

* * *

I sit across from Christina, watching as the tears silently fall down her cheeks. I knew something was wrong since the moment I saw her at the airport. I can see the grief she carries. My suspicions are confirmed when she says we have to talk. I know we do, this hasn't worked for either of us for a long time. I continue to sit here on her coffee table waiting for her to speak the words she struggles with.

"This isn't working." She finally says unable to meet my eyes. I nod my head, agreeing.

"You don't want to marry me?" I ask needing her to confirm her words. I feel relief come over me when I realizing this is mutual, that we aren't hurting each other. She finally looked up at me before she speaks again. I can see the total honesty in her words.

"No, I don't want to marry you." She says as another tear slides down her cheek. I lift my hand wiping more tears away. I might not love her, but I know I still care for her. It breaks my heart for her to hurt this way.

"Your not alone Chris, this hasn't worked for awhile now." I say trying to comfort her.

"You don't want to marry me either." She says relief all over her face.

"No." I say in a soft and cool voice.

"Well why not?" She says defensively. She sits up straighter crossing her arms. Here we go. "There someone else isn't there?" Why is it that is always her first assumption?

"I haven't cheated on you, Chris. I won't lie, I have developed feelings but nothing has happened." I contemplate on telling her about Tris for a moment and decide that it doesn't matter who the person is. It's not the who that is the problem here. It's not the reason why we ended up where we are right now. I take a breath, thankful she is allowing me to continue. "The bottom line is, this wouldn't have been an issue if we were.."

"Meant to be together. " she says softly. "I… I have feelings for someone else." She confesses.

"Has something happened between you two?" I ask. Suddenly feeling like a fool if she says yes.

"No." She says shaking her head. Relief washes over me. It's not a jealous thing, it would be a respect thing. An act of betrayal. We may not be meant to be, but we were still in this until one of us says something.

"So what now?" She asks.

"Now we tell our parents, then we tell everyone else." I say. She nods her head in agreement.

"What about the engagement party tomorrow night?" She asks. I take a moment to think…

"Is this guy willing to travel?" I ask with a wide smile. As she looks at me as if I have lost my mind.

* * *

Christina and I decided it was best to tell both our parents together over breakfast. Deciding that neither one of us was to blame for the way this relationship has turned out. In all honesty it was both of us. However, Christina did express her concerns regarding her father's health. We both agreed telling them in a light manner and not placing blame would be best for both sets of parents. I instantly understood why she agreed to my proposal. Just like she understood why I felt like I had to propose. I find comfort in knowing this is ending in a mutual understanding and not in a huge drama fest. We agreed arriving in separate cars at the restaurant is the best way to go. But we would enter together. Showing a united front for both sets of parents.

I immediately noticed Christina's car as I pull into a parking spot. She steps out of her Honda Pilot, joining me at the curbside. We don't hug, nor hold hands as we make our way to the main door of the building. We are escorted by the hostess to our table. We greet our parents before taking our seats. I catch the look on my parent's faces as they eye Christina and I curiously. I watch my mother check out Christina's left hand. She smiles noticing she is no longer wearing my engagement ring. I'm not surprised by her smile, she never liked Christina to begin with. I decide its best to keep my face expressionless. We both agreed it would be best to break the news together as a team.

"So son, on the phone, you said that you and Christina had some news to share." My father says, cutting straight to the point.

"Let's eat and enjoy our meal first." I suggest, looking at Christina for approval. She nods her head agreeing with me. Funny, it's taken us to call off the wedding for her to stop fighting with me.

"Oh dear lord! Are you pregnant?" Stephanie asks excitedly. My stomach drops at the thought of being tied to Christina in that way.

"Mom, no please." Christina says. A wave of relief washes over me as her mother's expression changes from excitement to disappointment. Her father's glare softens towards me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "We said that we would discuss it after breakfast." She insists.

"Alright, so come out with it. What is this all about?" Jackson says urging us. I glance at Christina seeing if she wants to be the one to break the news.

"Mom, Dad... We have decided that it's best for us if we don't get married." She says. Her voice dissipates as she speaks. Her last words were barely a whisper. Jackson and Stephanie both look confused by her words.

"Jackson, Stephanie... I want you both to know how wonderful I think your daughter is. But after a long discussion Christina and I have decided not to go forward with the wedding." I say. I watch as Stephanie and Jackson's facial expression hardened towards me. While my parents look as if they were expecting this all along. No doubt they knew I would call off the wedding. They know where my true feelings stand. I swear I watch in slow motion as Christina's father's glare hardens. For the first time since Christina and I started dating I fear that Jackson might actually try and take a swing at me.

"Dad, I don't love him like I should." Christina says. This gets his attention. He glances at her. I can see him confused, not sure how he should feel about this.

"Christina, if you don't love him then why would you say yes to this proposal?" Stephanie asks.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. The next thing that should be done. I wanted to make both you and dad happy." She confesses. I can see the understanding in her parents eyes. Jackson is no longer glaring at me as though he might actually kill me.

"Well... I agree with both of you. Marriage is hard enough. If you are not sure then it would be easier to cut ties now than in divorce court." My Mother says, nothing but supportive.

"I agree," My Father says backing up my mother.

"I guess. It just wasn't meant to be." Stephanie chimes in. "Jackson?" Stephanie glances at her husband waiting for his response.

"Is this really what you both want?" He asks looking at Christina.

"Yes, Daddy." She says, nodding her head.

"Ok. No hard feelings then." He says as he finishes his orange juice.

"So are we to cancel the engagement party?' My mother asks.

"No. Actually it's already paid for. We agreed it would also be best to make the announcement all at once." Christina says. We decided that we should make the most out of the night seeing that the money can't be refunded. We agreed that we would make a united front with our friends and family at the party, no one is to taking blame for this.

I think a part of me also wants Tris to hear that Chris and I are over with. Not just for her but for the right reasons. I hope with time she will allow me in her life as a permanent fixture.

* * *

We agreed to wait until all our guests arrived in order to make our announcement. We figured it would be easier to do it together and all at once. Instead of having to explain a thousands times. When we first arrived, Christina and I were blown away by the sight of the space. Somehow Tris managed to bring a completely dull and plain looking room into a room worthy of celebrating any occasion. A spotlight in shades of blues and purple hit the white drapes that hang off the walls. Tris even managed to add the dance floor Christina was dying to have, but didn't know if it would work in such an awkward space. Every table has a different centerpiece but shares with in the same color scheme. A sense of pride washes over me. I continue to explore the room, my eyes linger over the delicious buffet where thousands of horsd'oeuvres sit along side countless of desert. That was the one thing that Tris, Christina and myself agreed on... countless of mouth watering desserts.

"Damn, now I wish we were still getting married. This is beautiful." Christina says. I find myself fighting the eyes roll. She would think that. "I wonder what she would have done to our ceremony." Christina continues, but I tune her out. I don't want to hear what my wedding ceremony and reception would be like. Not if Christina is the one that I was waiting for at the end of the isle.

We continue to greet our guests as they arrive, trying to act as if everything is just fine as they always are. I keep scanning each person for the one person I want to speak with most. But I don't seem to find her. For a split second panic takes over me as my mind plays tricks with me. What if she is hurt? What if she was in an accident? What if she was attacked again? Did I upset her with the gift I left for her on her desk? Maybe I overstepped. No, if anything she would appreciate it. I try to push these thoughts aside. I don't understand were this protectiveness for Tris has come from. I finally get a glimpse of her assistant Drew. I walk through the crowd to talk to him.

"Drew." I greet.

"Mr. Eaton, we are all set for tonight. Everything has been taken care of." Drew says, I can see he's a little nervous as he waves his hands around.

"Everything is great." I see he instantly relaxes at my words. "Where's Tris?" I ask.

"She left the party in my hands, as she was unable to make it." He explains. Great the one person I want here most isn't coming. Why? Then it hits me, she doesn't know my engagement has been called off. She still thinks this party is to celebrate my upcoming wedding with Chris. I close my eyes understanding. I wouldn't be able to make it if I were in her shoes either. I would make up any excuse not to see it. I nod my head, thanking him. I will have to find her once this is all over with. She needs to know what I said in my text was one hundred percent true. She is worth waiting for. She's meant to love again.

We continue to greet our guests as they arrive, trying to act as if everything is just fine, like it always is. Thankful that both sets of parents seem to not have any hard feelings for this situation. I watch as they mingle and drink together.

"Four, my man." Zeke says patting my arm. I am so thankful for the friend I have found in him. Even on day like today. His disapproval for Christina has always been well known. But no matter what, he still showed up. For me. I glance over at Shauna leaning in to kiss her cheek. I catch a weird look in her eyes. I can't quite place it. I wonder if somehow I have upset her. Could it have something to do with Tris? Has something happened? As I am about to ask, a hand sneaks into mine. I glance down at who has captured my hand, to find Christina smiling at me. She squeezes my hand ever so slightly to let me know its time. From the corner of my eyes, I see Zeke's questioning expression. He knows something is up.

Christina and I stepped up taking the microphone from the Dj's as he hands it to us. We felt that doing this together, would salvage any friendships that might have been lost otherwise.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight." I begin.

"Yes, it's nice to know what good friends and family we have..." Christina chimes in.

"After a long and heartfelt discussion Christina and I have decided..." I look at Christina as she speaks the final words we agreed to say.

"To call off the wedding." She says at the same time smiling and letting out a large gust of air. We hear a mixture of gasps, and moans, even a few woos. No one was expecting this. My eyes land on Zeke's and Shauna's both wearing the same joyful expression. Zeke holds up his fist in the air, no doubt cheering for this occasion. "We want to thank everyone for coming out tonight."

"We figured since the food, drinks, and this place was already paid for, you may as well enjoy it." I say.

"Although we both have made mistakes... there are no hard feelings. We were simply not a good fit in the end. So please everyone enjoy their night, mingle,eat and drink." Christina says lifting her glass of wine in the air and then taking a sip. I join her, raising my glass and take a sip. When I look back down at Christina, I see her eyes fixed on someone. Her smile widens even bigger than I have ever seen before.

"He's here. Would you.. would you like to meet him? Or is that too weird?" She asks.

"Not at all. I would love to meet him." I say in all honesty. It's this moment, I know that we have made the right choice after all. I have never been able to make Christina smile like that before. If anyone can then she deserves to be happy, to be with that person. Just like the thought of Tris makes me happy.

"Tobias Eaton, this is Will Thompson. Will this is Tobias." Christina says introducing us. We both reach out shaking each other's hand. He glances from me then back to Christina. I don't miss that look he gives her, telling me that he is head over heels in love with her.

"Good to meet you, Will. Take care of her, you've got a great girl here." I say warmly. I mean every word. Christina looks up at me with an appreciative smile.

"Um. Yes, I guess I do." He sighed, looking at her. "Thank you." He says smiling at me. "Have a great night." I say, as I leave, giving them one last glance. Will pulls her into his body, as Christina wraps her arms around his neck. They look happy, perfect for each other. I remember hearing about Will from Christina and the reason why they cut ties. I guess her time in New York really helped them reconnect. I couldn't be happier for them both.

I stand for a moment in the middle of the crowded room. Everyone's dancing, singing, laughing and having a great time. The only thing missing right now, is the one person I want most in this world. I need to see her. Need to speak with her, this can't wait another night.

I catch a glimpse of Shauna out of the corner of my eyes. I make my way through the crowd, knowing that she is Tris' best friend. She will know where I can find her. I ignore the look on her face that she has been giving me all night. I need to get to Tris.

"Where is she?" I ask when I'm just feet away. I can see she is debating if she should tell me or not the answer I am seeking. "Shauna please, I need to see her." I beg her. I can see the defeat in her eyes. She turns towards Zeke who stands by her side and he nods, encouraging her to answer. She leans in telling me where I can find her. I smile gratefully. Right before I turn to leave I lean in, giving her quick hug, and flashing Zeke a quick smile. He returns my smile knowing what I'm about to do.

"Thank you." I say sincerely to both of them.

"Go get your girl, bro." Zeke says patting me on my back. I turn making my way out of the crowded room and towards my truck. Towards what I'm hoping is my future.

* * *

I walk into a restaurant. The atmosphere is nothing like the night we met. The restaurant isn't as busy, there are plenty of empty seats and tables. I don't have to glance around to know where she is. I walk towards the pull instead. She sits on same stool as that night we met. Only she looks sad, fighting the tears that threaten to escape those beautiful eyes. I hate that I may be the reason why they are there. I slowly close the gap between us. I am trying to think of what to say when I finally am in hearing shot of her. One thing comes to mind.

"Meeting someone?" I ask. It's the same thing I said the night we met. Tris lifts her head, with nothing but total shock on her face.

* * *

**A/N **

**Finally, No more Christina, they are over! Stay tuned to find out what happens with Tris and Tobias!**

**WARNING! PLASE NOTE THAT WITH THE APPROACHING OF HURRICANE DORIAN, THERE CAN BE A DELAY IN THE RELEASE OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS DUE SEPTEMBER 5TH. THE HURRICANE IS PREDICTED TO IMPACT FL AS A CAT 3. IF I LOSE POWER AND OR INTERNET I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. PLEASE BE PATIENT! AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE IN THE PATH BE SAFE AND BE PREPARED!**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy reading everyone! I know our last chapter was a long time coming. I hope you all enjoy our many chapters to come. Please comment below let me know your thoughts. You know I love reading them. **

**Chapter 21**

**Tris P.O.V **

_"I don't know… I feel this connection. Like I have always known him… always cared about him. Always-"_

_"Loved him." She says finishing my thoughts for me. I take this moment to really think before responding. Do I love him? I know what I feel for him is stronger than I ever felt before. As much as I hate to admit it… I know if Tobias were to die come tomorrow, his death will be the end of me. Knowing that I would do anything to keep him safe. I don't understand where these feelings come from. I remember the words that were written in the journal, realizing how true they are… "You die, I die." I nod my head in response to her. She nods, pressing her lips into a straight line. "What's in the box?" She asks, gesturing towards my package. Without any words, I push the package to her. Letting her discover it for herself. She slowly lifts the lid of the box revealing the frame. She take it carefully into her hands, wanting to get a closer look. "Wow. This is amazing." She says in awe of the thoughtful piece. I still wonder who could have done such a thing. Maybe Zeke? Then as if, Shauna is reading my mind she answers my unspoken question. "Four really out did himself." _

* * *

"What?" I ask. Did she say Four? Tobias did this? "What did you just say?" She looks up at me from the frame, shocked with wide eyes. Her expression tells me, she wasn't supposed to tell me.

"Tris... I... I .." She says, I can see the tears forming in her eyes. She reaches over to the counter behind her for a Kleenex.

"You said, Four. Did Tobias have something to do with this?" I say my index finger tapping on the frame that sits in front of her on the table.

"Damn, hormones." She sobs.

"Oh, no. Don't blame this on the baby. Tell me. Did Four have something to do with this or not?" I ask pleading with her to tell me the truth. I watch her shut her eyes tightly as she contemplates telling me the truth I desperately want to hear.

"A few nights ago Zeke was coming home late... two nights in a row. I confronted him, not knowing what was going on. He told me" She says, letting out a sigh. "He told me that Four asked him to help him track down the ring that was stolen. Apparently they checked all the pawn shops, eBay and Craig's list. Four was determined to get it back to you. I didn't know about the frame or the picture..." She continues saying looking back down at the large picture frame. She picks it up carefully examining it once again. "It's just so wonderful and heartfelt." She finally gets out before breaking down in sobs again.

I spend the next hour trying to calm Shauna down. It's more than obvious that Shauna's hormones are on a runaway train. She seems happy one minute and becomes an emotional train wreck the next. We stuffed our faces with a tub of ice cream and watched Comedy Central. We both have puzzed expressions when we watch a man performing with his own personally made puppets. One of the puppets he made is an old man named Walter. We find Walter hilarious, as he rudely tells everyone off. But it becomes puzzling when we see the other characters he made, and the voices he makes. I think of a few interesting things I can use to prank Zeke with.

We both were crying from laughing so hard, when Zeke walks into the room. He has this cautious and questioning look on his face. I can tell he is wondering whether or not he should fear for his balls. Shauna and I glance from him to each other, we both burst out once again laughing.

"Right? Tris, you know Shauna shouldn't be drinking in her condition." Zeke says.

"What? I'm not drunk!" She says between laughs and panting. "Babe, you gotta watch this Jeff guy..." She says.

"Yeah, ok." He says smiling at the sight before him. He sighs as his expression changes to a serious look of regret. "We... uh... need to get ready." Zeke says tugging on his right ear. I look up at the clock which reads six. I completely forget about the time. I quickly stand trying to mask the hurt on my face. I know Zeke and Shauna are going to support Tobias, because that's what you do for people you care about. Zeke has always referred to Four as another brother.

I hate that Tobias is engaged. I hate that he is engaged to someone that I feel isn't right for him. He deserves so much more. He deserves someone that will love and support him in life. Someone that no matter what will always be there for him, the way he is.

I say Goodnight to Shauna as she rushes off to take a shower and get ready. I grab my stuff and pack up. Zeke eyes the frame but doesn't say anything. I don't try to comment either, reminding myself that Shauna wasn't suppose to tell me. Zeke continues to guide me wordlessly out of the house, I can tell he is having some inner battle with himself. The last thing I want is for him to feel like he is in the middle of whatever this thing is between Tobias and I.

"Tris, I've known for Four awhile now... and I know deep down... he's not happy with Christina. Don't give up hope. I feel deep in my bones that Four will see the light and in the end do the right thing. So cheer up short-stuff!" Zeke says smiling using an old nickname he use to call me growing up. He always took every opportunity he could to tease me about my height.

I leave Zeke's and Shauna's house feeling more lost than I did going in. My thoughts are confusing and overwhelming me completely. I sit in my car and pull out the hand written card that came with the frame, reading it again now that I know Tobias was the one that wrote it.

Moving on doesn't mean you forget about them.

It just means you have to accept what happened and continue living.

That it is ok to trust and love again.

Your Guardian Angel Always.

I try to take in and understand every word that was written. It only confuses me more. How is it that he could write these words to me that say that he cares for me? Yet here we are the night of his engagement party, to someone else. I put the card back in the envelope with no where else to go, I drive home in silence. Every song that plays on the radio reminds me of Tobias. So I choose silence or at least listening to the car's squeaks and protest to the road.

I enter my home, my now semi furnished home. I look around remembering the scene at my entry way, Tobias right next to me. He was eyeing the broken pieces of what I had left of Eric and I. I remember his facial expression. I don't know why I didn't think anything of it before, it looked pained and hurt. Thinking back I wonder if it was a mixture of guilt that plagues him as well. I slowly lower myself against the wall where Eric's memorial once hung.

I don't blame Tobias for Eric's death.I can't. He wasn't the one that pulled the trigger. He was the one that tried to save him. I know Tobias well enough to know he tried everything he could to help him. Zeke told me a long time ago, that it didn't matter if the ambulance arrived to the scene quicker, or if they got to the hospital faster would, he still wouldn't have been able to survive. The bullet did too much damage to repair. It was a miracle in itself that he managed to hold on that long.

I lay my head down, resting it on my knees. Ever since the break in, I hate this apartment. I used to think I hated it because it was my first apartment alone. Eric and I have always lived together since I moved out of my parents' home. But that wasn't the case now. The fact that intruders came in and did what they wanted and took what they wanted, plays a role in my new hatred for this place. Thoughts of moving has crossed my mind, but the reality is I can't afford to break my lease.

I quickly stood grabbing my purse and keys, needing to escape. I make sure the frame is safely on the table and make my way out. I make sure that the door is locked behind me.

* * *

"Hey, are you ok? Zeke and I are here for you... You know that?" Shauna says. I can hear the concern in her voice. I wonder if it's also a mixture of her pregnancy hormones.

"Yeah, I will be. I have no other choice." I say. I put up the same front I have been for the past four years. No point in bringing everyone down with me.

"Tris, we're about to enter, where are you? It doesn't sound like you are home." Shauna asks. I wonder if Shauna activated some kind of GPS into my phone.

"I'm at the restaurant where we first met." I say.

"Tris." She says interrupting my explanation.

"I just... I just needed to be someplace where I felt close to him. To be where it all began, maybe I can understand how it is that we got here." I say. I know it doesn't make much sense. Honestly, I am starting to question my sanity. But I know I need to work this out. I want to understand how a night that seemed so perfect end in the way it has. "Just enjoy yourselves. Alright? Tell Zeke to embarrass everyone for me." I say before giving my final goodbye and pushing the end call button on my phone.

* * *

I sit alone, nursing my drink. I didn't notice until I sat down that I choose the same bar stool I picked that night I met Tobias. I can't help staring off into nothing, getting lost as I relive that amazing night. Tobias and I connected so easily. I didn't want it to end. It was so easy being with him, every smile, every word, every laugh... For the first time in four years, I felt alive. The possibilities that kept creeping into my mind was endless. For that night, I didn't have thoughts about Eric, and Christina was nonexistent. That night it was just Tobias and I.

The restaurant is nowhere near as busy as it was that night. It must be a slow night for them. Many tables and seats remain empty.

"Meeting someone?" I hear from an all too familiar voice. The voice that I know can't be real, he can't be here. No, not with me. I look up to confirm what I am hearing. My jaw nearly falls to the floor when I see him. Tobias.

"Tobias? What.. What are you doing here?" I ask. Surely he didn't forget tonight was the big engagement party. I watch him dressed in black trousers and white button down shirt, with his sleeves rolled up as he takes a seat in the bar stool next to mine.

"Well you see it all began a few weeks ago... I met this incredible woman. Actually come to think about it, she sat right where you are sitting right now." Tobias says, giving me that panty dropping smile. I glance at his hands that sit on the bar, those big, rough looking, strong hands of his. Focus, Tris. "It turns out that she is this incredible, selfless, brave, smart, honest, and the most kindest woman I have ever met. We shared this one perfect night, one perfect meal together. It was enough to hook me in for the rest of my life." Wait, what did he just say? Did I hear that right? I watch him turn towards me little more, as he reaches out lifting my chin so I look into his eyes. "Tris, the moment I walked into this place that night. I felt this pull towards you. Then, afterwards it was this protectiveness I had. The need to make you happy, to be beside you and protect you. It's something I had never felt before." I can feel the blush on my cheeks deepen with each of his words.

"But.. Umm." I shake my head, hoping it would clear the fog. I don't understand. "Tobias, what about Christina?" I ask.

"Christina returned from New York last night. We talked..." He says letting out a long sigh before continuing. "It turns out we were both in it for the wrong reasons. Sure at one point we both had feelings for each other, but not the way it's suppose to be. We both stayed in it out of obligation and respect for each other, not for the right reasons." He says. I search his face, his eyes for any indication that he maybe lying to me in anyway. But all I see is what I have always seen when Christina isn't around, which is honesty, and him being carefree.

"So you are meeting someone?" I say, teasingly. I see him look down at his hands that rest on the bar, he almost looks guilty. My stomach drops at the realization that he may have already found someone else. That, that someone isn't me. But then he looks in my eyes, those eyes show me nothing but adoration, kindness, and love.

"I am with someone, that is if she would have me." He says looking nowhere else but me. "Tris, since the moment I met you there has been this connection, this pull that I can't seem to break. It's only gotten stronger with time. I love the way you are, the way I can be myself with you, the way I am with you. The night I told you about Eric... the night I saw you walk away from me... I felt my heart break in two, because I thought I lost you for good. Which is crazy because you were never mine to lose. Tris, I don't think I can stay away from you anymore." He says, his tone and expression telling me how serious he is being.

I close my eyes, giving myself a moment to think clearly. I know in my heart I will always love Eric. But I also know the electrical pull, the connection that Tobias speaks about. It's not just him, I feel it too. What if this is what was supposed to happen all along? What if the true person I was suppose to end up with was Tobias? I can feel the strong connection, I know I could never deny or turn away from something so powerful. My eyes instantly open and gaze into his when I feel his hand gripping tightly onto mine.

"Tell me.. this isn't all in my head. You feel it too, don't you?" He asks, I can see the hope in his eyes.

"Yes, Tobias. I feel it too." I say, nodding. He instantly smiles, pleased with my answer.

"So Tris, would you like to get a table... maybe a bite to eat?" He asks, I notice he says the same words he used the first time we had dinner together all those many weeks ago. Only this time he has a wide grin this time.

"Sure sounds great." I say, returning his grin.

* * *

**A/N**

**So has luck would have it... Hurricane Dorian missed FL (well most of Fl). Thank you for those that wished both me and my family safe. My thoughts and prayers goes out to those in the Bahamas that got hit so badly by this monster, along with those that are still in this Monster's path! **

**Next chapter will be published on Sept 12th. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Reading Everyone! I know so many of you have been dying for this chapter for so long! Like always please comment below let me know what you guys think!**

**Chapter 22**

**Tobias P.O.V**

_I walk into a restaurant. The atmosphere is nothing like the night we met. The restaurant isn't as busy, there are plenty of empty seats and tables. I don't have to glance around to know where she is. I walk towards the pull instead. She sits on the same stool as that night we met. Only she looks sad, fighting the tears that threaten to escape those beautiful eyes. I hate that I may be the reason why they are there. I slowly close the gap between us. I am trying to think of what to say when I finally am in hearing shot of her. One thing comes to mind. _

"_Meeting someone?" I ask. It's the same thing I said the night we met. Tris lifts her head, with nothing but total shock on her face. _

* * *

"Tobias? What.. What are you doing here?" She asks, looking at me bewildered. She must know I'm here for her, for only her.

"Well you see it all began a few weeks ago... I met this incredible woman." I start, I gaze into her eyes so she can see the truth behind my words. "Actually come to think of it, she sat right where you are sitting right now." I say, pointing at the bar stool she is currently sitting on. I smile, that flirty smile smile Shauna accuses me of having. I continue, placing my hands on the bar. To her they are resting. To me, I feel like they're keeping me grounded, helping stabilize my runaway nerves. Only she could do this to me. Never once has a woman had this effect on me. But I need to get this out, I need her to know what she really means to me, once and for all. "It turns out that she is this incredible, selfless, brave, smart, honest, and the most kind woman I have ever met. We shared this one perfect night, one perfect meal together. It was enough to hook me in for the rest of my life." I can almost see that wheel in her head turning, as she processes my words. She doesn't believe me. Why? I reach out lifting her chin with just one finger, wanting her to see the truth in my eyes as I speak. "Tris, the moment I walked into this place that night. I felt a pull towards you. Then, afterwards it was this protectiveness I had. The need to make you happy, to be beside you and protect you. It's something I had never felt before."I watch as a tent of blush colors her face. Adorable.

"But.. Umm." She shakes her head slightly side to side, as if to clear her head. "Tobias, what about Christina?" She finally gets out.

"Christina returned from New York last night. We talked..." I say, letting out a long sigh. I really wish we didn't have to speak about her. Tonight should just be about us. About the possibility of us. But she needs to know that Christina and I are no longer engaged. She needs to know that in the end the feelings I have for her is nothing in comparison to what I had with Christina. I take a deep breath, thinking carefully before speaking. "It turns out we were both in it for the wrong reasons. Sure at one point we both had feelings for each other, but not the way it's suppose to be. We both stayed in it out of obligation and respect for each other, not for the right reasons." I say, I watch her looking deep within my soul for the truth. I watch her physically relax next to me, when she does find her answer. I also watch her confusion dissipate into a mixture of joy and satisfaction.

"So you are meeting someone?" She says, teasingly. I look down at my hands that sit at the bar, I think for a moment how best to respond to her. To make sure that she knows I want her and only her.

"I am with someone, that is if she would have me." I say, looking nowhere else but her. She needs to know how serious I am. "Tris, since the moment I met you there has been this connection, this pull that I can't seem to break. It's only gotten stronger with time. I love the way you are, the way I can be myself with you, the way I am with you. The night I told you about Eric... the night I saw you walk away from me... I felt my heart break in two, because I thought I had lost you for good. Which is crazy because you were never mine to lose. Tris, I don't think I can stay away from you anymore." I say.

She closes her eyes, her face expressionless. Leaving me in the dark, to her thoughts. Did I say something wrong? Did I go to far? Maybe she isn't ready to move on from Eric? What will I do then? I know that she is worth the wait, if she needs time. She is worth it to me. But I need to know how she feels, I need to know this isn't just me. I reach out giving her hand a light squeeze, to comfort her. She finally opens her eyes, looking at me with so many mix emotions.

"Tell me.. this isn't all in my head. You feel it too, don't you?" I ask. For the first time in my life, I have placed all the cards on the table. I am left vulnerable. It's all on her now, where we go from here.

"Yes, Tobias. I feel it too." She says, nodding. I can't seem to stop the smile that forces it's way on my face. I am grinning from ear to ear like an idiot, and for once I don't care.

"So Tris, would you like to get a table... maybe a bite to eat?" I ask, once again using the same words I said that magical night.

"Sure sounds great." She says, smiling right back.

* * *

We were seated immediately at a table. The hostess placed us in a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. I was pleased with the location of the table, it gave us a little privacy in case we needed or wanted to have a serious discussion. It didn't take long for our food to be ordered and delivered.

We keep the conversation light, nothing too serious. But that didn't stop us from discussing other things. I couldn't stop laughing when Tris told me about Shauna's hormones. I admit I feel a little bad for Zeke right about now. I can only imagine what his face must have looked like to walk in on Shauna and Tris both laughing hard one minute and than Shauna crying her eyes out the next. Luckily she looked like her old self tonight when I saw her. But then again, I did only have a five minute conversation with her.

"I want you to know, you really blew me away tonight. The venue... was breath taking. You turned that room from dull and plain, to a bright vibrant place to celebrate..." I express. I really understand why she does what she does. She has real talent.

"Thank you." She says, as she looks down at her food. I realize that she must be thinking about what that venue was to me, should have been for me. After all, I was suppose to be celebrating my engagement to another woman.

"Hey." I say getting her attention. "No regrets. It wasn't meant to be." I speak the truth. "We are meant to be." Even more true. With those words I watch her give me a smile and nod her head, agreeing with my words.

I may not know what lies ahead for us tomorrow, but I know those words are the truth. I don't know how to explain it, but I know Tris is it for me. I just don't want to scare her. So for now I'll keep it to myself.

* * *

Our dinner continues as expected, conversations, laughter and a little flirting. I'll never get tired of hearing Tris' laughter. It was still early when we finished our meal and we agreed that we weren't ready to say good night just yet.

Since Tris drove to the restaurant in her car, I follow her in my truck back to her place. Honestly it didn't matter to me where we went, as long as we were going together.

"Would you like something to drink? I have water, beer, wine, coffee…" She offers. I watch her rub her hands together nervously. I wish she wouldn't be nervous, it's just me. Although I would love for something to happen between us, we are not ready. She isn't ready. I'm ok with that.

"Beer, would be great. Thanks." I say. I take the drink she offers me. She retrieves one for herself as well. We move to the comfort of her couch. I take in her home, I haven't been here since the day I helped her, Zeke and Shauna clean up after she was broken into. I have to say the place looks great. Even though she has the bare minimum for now, it feel very homey, very Tris like. Definitely somewhere I won't mind spending sometime in the future, if she'll have me, that is. I can see Tris is beyond nervous, although she is trying not to let it show. I need to ease her mind, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, not around me. I reach for my phone from my back pocket, deciding that maybe a little background noise will ease her nerves. I find just the song I'm looking for, it's an oldie but still a goodie. It certainly fits the way I am feeling tonight. I push play, as I place my phone speaker up on her coffee table right next to my beer. I stand offering her my hand. She looks at me with a puzzled expression for a moment before taking my hand and standing by my side. I snake my left arm around her waist pulling her towards my body. My right hand takes her left hand resting them both on my chest. I feel her instantly relax in my arms. I sway us side by side enjoying having her in my arms. I lean in closer so my lips are close to her ear as I whisper the words of the song to her.

_"I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea,_

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me,_

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes,_

_'Cause it's standing right before you._

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy,_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need,_

_I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do."_

I can't help but turn just enough to kiss her neck softly. I feel a shiver run down her spin, I smile ath the effect I have on her. I gladly take note, wanting to put my knowledge to good use one day. She pulls back just enough so our eyes can meet. I watch her glance between my eyes and lips. I take pleasure in this moment, knowing that she wants me to kiss her. But I also know this isn't the time, not yet. She isn't ready for what comes after the kiss. I'm ok with waiting. I lean slowly in to her, kissing her temple instead of her lips. I let my lips linger a little longer than I should. When I pull away, I see the once again confusion in her eyes.

"Your not ready for me to kiss you." I say. As I let go of her hand on my chest, touching her lips feather like with my thumb. "When I kiss you, I want what would come next… I want to call you mine and for you to call me yours. To have adventures and dates with you and only you. I want to argue about what movie to rent on Fridays, and without thinking one will make the popcorn while the other knows what drinks to get. I want to have late nights making love to you. I want, someday to get on one knee and ask you to be mine for the rest of our lives. For the one day to be in a tux waiting anxiously at the end of the isle, just to see you coming to join me dressed in white. I want got us one day to have children running mad throughout the house, the house that we save up for, the minivan we will need for our kids soccer team and family vacations… I want it all Tris, with you. I can see it, with you. I never saw it so clear with anyone else." I say, I can't help glance between her eyes and lips while I speak. "Your not ready, not yet. That's ok, I can wait. I'm not going anywhere." I vow to her. My thumb leaves her lips to gently wipe away the runaway tears from her eyes.

"Promise?" She asks as she gazes into my eyes.

"I promise." I say, once again going in to my need leaning into her kissing her temple. "I'm where I want to be."

* * *

**A/N**

**For those of you who are wondering what song I am referring to, it would be Savage Gardens Truly, Madly, Deeply. **

**Next chapter will be published on Sept 19th. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Reading Everyone! **

**I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter... Don't forget to leave comments below! You know I love to hear from you all!  
**

**Chapter 23**

**Tris P.O.V**

I feel him kiss my neck softly when the song ends. The feel of his lips sends electrical shots down my spine, I hope he doesn't notice. The sexual tension between us is so intense. I can't remember a time that I felt this way. I pull back, just enough to look up at him. I try to stop my eyes from continuously glancing at his lips, but I can't help it, I fail. His soft, delicious looking lips, make me wonder what they would feel like against my own, what it would be like to taste them. He must be thinking that same thing as his eyes glance between my eyes and lips countless of times.

"You're not ready for me to kiss you." Tobias says. His hand lets go of my hand that was resting on his chest. He lifts it towards my face. His fingers rest against my neck, as his thumbs lightly traces my lips. Yeah, that makes things so much easier. "When I kiss you, I want what would come next… I want to call you mine and for you to call me yours. To have adventures and dates with you and only you. I want to argue about what movie to rent on Fridays, and without thinking one will make the popcorn while the other knows what drinks to get. I want to have late nights making love to you. I want someday to get on one knee and ask you to be mine for the rest of our lives. For the one day to be in a tux waiting anxiously at the end of the isle, just to see you coming to join me dressed in white. I want us one day to have children running mad throughout the house, the house that we save up for, the minivan we will need for our kids soccer team and family vacations… I want it all Tris, with you. I can see it, with you. I never saw it so clear with anyone else." He says. I can see the inner battle he is having with himself. Although he is trying to do the right thing. He also wants to do what we both want. "You're not ready, not yet. That's ok, I can wait. I'm not going anywhere." I swear my heart swells as he speaks. Although we both want what we want... He is right. We need to work on things. He just ended his relationship with Christina, that in itself is a mess to deal with. I know, I've been there. If we want more than just a kiss, if we want what comes next than we need to make this all right. I know I still have things to deal with.I can't just jump into a relationship because I am lonely. I have never been with anyone other Eric, ever. Even then Eric and I were friends for a long time before we developed into an us. We took things slow, we were friends, then became closer, then we started to hangout, until we finally had a title. Our pace continued to be slow well into our adult years. But I am ready one day, to love again. His thumbs makes it's way up to a runaway tear down my cheek. I didn't even know I was crying. Everything that he has said... Has touched me in ways I didn't know was possible.

"Promise?" I ask. I want nothing more than the possibilities of tomorrow.

"I promise." He says, as he leans into me kissing my temple. His lips barely touches my temple as he speaks, "I'm where I want to be." He rests his forehead against mine, we wrap our arms around each other.

We spend the next hour, talking and laughing. We sit on my couch, watching food network, The worst Cooks in America. Tobias and I both laugh at how ridiculous some people can be in the kitchen. We agreed that although we weren't ready to part ways yet, we also wanted to just be us. Nothing serious for the rest of the night. We both know we care about each other, we both know we have work to do. We'd rather work on being friends and working up to us.. Instead of moving too fast and not working out.

As midnight approaches, Tobias and I decide to call it a night. Even though I hate the thought of being here alone, I know we both have the real world to get back to. So I reluctantly get off the couch, and walk him to the door. We both glance at the box in my front entryway. I haven't even had a chance to take it out of the box and hang it.

"Thank you, it was really thoughtful of you." I express. As I place a soft hand on the box.

"Hormonal woman spilled the beans didn't she? Or does Zeke need a good ass whooping from me?" He asks, jokingly. Although I think he is being serious about kicking Zeke's ass.

"Haha, it was Shauna." I say smiling as I watch him look down at the floor. He wipes his lower lip with his right thumb, a smile smile appears.

"Damn, I can't do shit to a pregnant woman, guess I'll let it slide this time." He says, looking up at me. He chuckles, letting me know he was nowhere near being serious. I let out a giggle.

"Seriously, Thank you, it means a lot." I say.

"I know how hurt you were when you noticed they took it... Along with everything else they did. I just wanted you to have this back." He says, looking down at the floor. He reaches behind his neck, scratching at it. "Can I.. Can I ask you something?" He finally looks up at me, I can see the caution in his eyes. I nod, unable to find my voice. What could I do for him? "Can you and I.. agree to not see other people? I mean if that's asking for too much." I can see him rethinking his words. I reach out taking his hand wanting his full attention.

"Yes, Tobias we can agree. I don't want to see anyone else. I would like to see where this can go." With my free hand I wave my index finger between us, gesturing the us. He smiles, that panty wetting smile of his. Obviously happy with my answer. We wish each other good night again, he leans in giving me a tight and lingering hug with a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

_****Warning the following contains sexual content. IF you do not feel comfortable please do not read.****_

I go to bed that night feeling nothing but ease. I haven't felt this way in such a long time. I lay down on my side of the bed, feeling the warmth of the comforter wrapped around me. Then I feel myself get pulled backwards into a hard mass, as arms around me. I don't know why, but I don't need to look back. The familiar smell of him hits me, I know it's Tobias.

I feel his soft lips gently kissing the sensitive spot under my neck. I feel his right hand caressing my right breast under my sleep shirt. I shut my eyes tight as I bite my lower lip, trying to fight the moans that want to escape me. Then I feel his thumb tugging my lower lip from under my teeth.

"Don't, I want to hear you scream." He says in a low husky voice. I swear I can feel his words all the way down to my sensitive bundle of nerves. I involuntarily moan. In one quick motion he rolls me on my back, as he moves to hover over me. His lips crush hard against mine. I feel his smooth, hot, wet tongue on my bottom lip, asking for permission. I quickly grant him access. We let our tongues explore each other, mate against each other. With every thrust of his tongue into my mouth, Tobias thrusts his lower half against me. Damn that feels amazing. I feel the head of his hard cock rub against my sopping wet pussy. Wait, when did we take off our clothes? He lines himself against my entrance. He breaks our feverish kissing to only continue kissing his way to my jaw, my neck and then right at my sensitive spot below my ear. "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you." He whispers. Just as he begins to apply pressure, slipping into me slowly. "You are so sexy, so beautiful. So mine." He says, with every inch he moves into me. We both moan when he is fully seated inside me. But his lips never stop their assault on me. He kisses every inch that he can reach, my lips, foreheads, side of my face, jaw, neck, collarbone, shoulders, my breasts. My nails dig into the flesh of his back a little deeper, when I feel him starting to pull out slowly, when all that is left of him is the head of his cock, he slowly thrusts back. I swear it's nothing but pure tortured bliss.

Tobias balances his weight on his right elbow, allowing his left hand to be free to roam my body. He caresses my breasts. He slowly grabs a hold of my hip bringing me even closer to him. His hand slowly sneaks between both our bodies, as it begins to circle hard against my bundle of nerves. I feel my core tightening as I feel my body heat rise with it. I know I'm on the brink of becoming undone. "Cum for me, Tris. Let me feel you." He says. I can feel myself beginning to fall...

I sit up straight in my bed, I look all around the room. I swear I can still feel every kiss, every caress, even the feeling of his hard dick inside me. Yet, all but my side of the bed is cold, the room is still dark, and I am covered in a line of sweat.

* * *

Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that dream... I decided to start my day. I took a long and cold shower, and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Today is Sunday, no work, no plans. I make myself some oatmeal with strawberries for breakfast. Just as I am about to take my first bite, I hear my phone signaling I received a text. I can't help the smile that appears on my face when I see who the text message is from.

**Tobias- Good morning, gorgeous.**

**Tris- Morning to you too.**

**Tobias- I was wondering, if you have any plans today?**

Seriously? What is he up to?

**Tris- Other than binging Netflix, not really.**

**Tobias- Would you like to have plans today?**

**Tris- What do you have in mind?**

**Tobias- Well, the Flea markets are open today.**

**Tris- Yes they are.**

**Tobias- Would you like to go look for a few pieces for your place?**

**Tris- Are you trying to say my apartment is a little bare?**

I look around my place, he isn't wrong, it is bare. I bought a few things to get me by, but just the essentials. Other than the frame of Eric and I that Tobias gave me, there isn't anything hanging on my walls.

**Tobias- Not trying to say... I am admitting it is a little bare. **

**Tris- When?**

**Tobias- How fast can you be ready?**

* * *

"Oh come on that table wasn't that bad!" Tobias insists.

"Oh please. That table looked like it belonged back in the seventies or something. It was bright orange, for crying out loud." I say laughing.

"But it was a nice orange." He says. He can't be serious, can he?

"Tobias, please tell me you are joking." He looks down at me with nothing but a serious look in his eyes. "Okay... so from now on. I will be picking out the furniture for us." I mentally slap myself as the words slip from my mouth. He reaches out, grabs a hold of my hand bringing me to a stop to look at me.

"I think, I like that idea." He says, leaning in to kiss my forehead. Although he does this often, each time it sends shivers down to my core. The images of last night's dream come to mind. He looks at me puzzled, as I feel my face turns a shade brighter. My eyes look everywhere but him, I can't stop picturing him, the way he looked on top of me, inside me. I need to calm down. I let out a long breath, calming myself, as we continue down the wide road full of booths and tables.

We come across a booth that looks somewhat promising. We spot a few interesting paintings, and a few old looking stained glass lamps. As Tobias continues to be amazed by the paintings, my eyes land on an old looking trunk. It reminds me a lot of the one that I found in my parents attic. The one with the urns, and journals from that time. But when I open it, there is nothing remotely close to what I thought would be there. As my hand starts to unroll a white cloth that is wrapped around a two different size vibrators. My eyes almost pop out of my head, totally taken by surprise by what is in my hands.

"Is that?" Tobias asks from behind me. I feel my face get even hotter, as he burst out laughing. I don't bother to look, either he is laughing at the items in my hands or my reaction.

Shauna often teased me about getting one of these. Especially the past four years, but I never had the courage to buy one myself. Did these people really think someone would buy this used?

Tobias looks into the trunk, probably wondering what else is in there. He pulls out furry handcuffs, blindfolds, a few half empty K-y his and hers bottles and a few edible lotions. Then he pulls out the worst of it all.. A sexual how to book... It shows different positions that will give him or her the best sexual experience. I see nothing but amusement all over Tobias' face as he places all the items, including the dildos I am holding, back into the trunk. He wraps me in his arms from behind and leans down kissing my neck. I swear it felt like my dream all over again. "This trunk might come in handy in the future." He whispers quietly in my ear, so no one can hear but me. Shivers run down to my core with the anticipation of that one day. Secretly hoping that it would be soon.

"I thought you said you were good without any additional help." I whisper back quietly. I lean in even further into him, making sure no one else can hear us. Two can play this game. "Are you lacking confidence, already." I tease back. As I pull away from him ,I open mouth kiss on his neck right below his ear. I hear a small growl from deep inside his throat escape him. Good, let that be a lesson.

"Oh trust me, I don't need the extra help in satisfying you. But I am open to trying new things with you... When we get there. You'll see, I'll have you screaming all... night...long." He says, pausing between each last three words of his statement. Damn, just listening to his words, makes me a sobbing, withering mess. The man hasn't even touched me. One thing for sure, there is definitely sexual tension between us.

Needless to say, we left the flea market with a few new paintings, a couple of really cool stained glass lamps, a ladder looking shelf, and a few bar stools. Tobias decided to leave the sexual trunk behind, demanding that he will show me how confident he truly is one day, without any additional help.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up luckily with no sexual tension in my body. I don't think I could handle another morning like yesterday. The sexual tension between Tobias and I is almost too much to handle. I can't remember the last time my body craved a man this much. Just wanting, no, needing his hands on me, for his lips to be on me, for him to be inside me... what's even worse, we haven't even kissed yet. I wonder how hard it will get once we have kissed?

I check my phone as I enter my office. The mere thought of Tobias not only sends a smile to my face, but I also feel my panties starting to dampen. Damn it. I might need another pair if I keep this up.

**Tobias- Just wanted to say good morning to the most gorgeous woman in the world. **

**Tris- Really? Who is she?**

**Tobias- You. **

**Tris- Told you, you need to see a doctor about your vision. **

**Tobias- I think I'm seeing pretty clearly. You really are truly something, Tris. **

Now what in the world do I say to that?

**Tris- You're not so bad yourself. **

**Tris- I have a client coming in soon. I'll talk to you later. ;)**

**Tobias- I look forward to it. :) **

The day continues on, in between clients Tobias and I continued to text each other. Although most of it is innocent getting to know each other things, there are the occasional flirty texts. I can't help but feel the blush creep on my face as I read the more flattering texts that he sends.

By the time the day has ended, I am beyond exhausted. Along with having three new client meetings, I also had four additional appointments for existing clients.

I texted Tobias when I got home, letting him know I was home and going to bed. He on the other hand, picked up a double shift for a friend in need. He will be working for a few more hours. He said it's not too bad, seeing as it is a slow day and possible looking to be a slow night. He did mention he had a few questionable patients. I didn't ask him to elaborate, not knowing if he should.

**Tobias- Sweet dreams, gorgeous.**

**Tris- Good night, Tobias. Be safe. **

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I wake up earlier than normal. Even though I worked a double yesterday, I still push myself to get up a little earlier to make it down to the gym. I would never think about pressuring Tris in any way, especially knowing that she isn't ready yet... I still have to release this pent up energy I have within me. It's been weeks since I slept with a woman, a record for me.

I pack my gym bag, making sure I have all that I need. I plan to shower and change at the gym, since I am scheduled this morning at eight. I have another long day ahead of me, with any luck I'll be off by nine o'clock tonight.

I walk into the almost empty gym and head straight into the locker room. There only seems to be maybe a handful of other people working out this early. I'm not surprised, it's six o'clock in the morning. I notice that one of the few that are here, is none other than Tris. I don't know why I am so surprised, I've known for weeks that we go to the same gym, among so many other places we have in common. But there she is, running hard and fast on the treadmill. Just like I have watched her do before. My eyes can't help but look her over. She has perfect form, never faltering at all. Her calves are shaped so perfectly, her thighs have a small gap between them, and her hips are perfectly shaped. I wonder what they would feel like grabbing a hold of them and pulling her body into mine, and feeling her ass against my groin. Damn, if I don't stop watching her, I will embarrass myself. I turn, deciding the punching bags is the best bet for me right now. It's always been a good way to release all that pent up energy. I tape my knuckles and begin stretching. I switch between punching, jabbing, kicking, and using my knees. It doesn't take long at all to find a comfortable rhythm. I forget myself and the world. Focusing only on my body movements. It's times like this, I let my mind be free. No stress, no worries, just me and the bag. I only stop when air becomes a problem,or my knuckles begin to bleed. I let my hands fall to the side, as I try to catch my breath.

"Hey there." I turn my head towards the unfamiliar voice. Just a few feet to my right, I see a red head woman. She is pretty, but she isn't Tris.

"Hi." I say back, when I feel my breath finally returning back to normal.

"I been watching you. I was wondering if you could teach me a thing or two." She says, licking her lips. Something tells me she wants more than just a lesson. I quickly shake my head side to side, no.

"Sorry, maybe some other time." I raise my hands back up, guard my face to get back to my workout.

"That's too bad. How about you take me out to dinner instead?" She asks, I don't have to look to know she is a lot closer than what she was a minute ago.

"I'm seeing someone." I say, my tone ice cold. I don't want her thinking I am playing hard to get. Trust me, it happens more often than you think.

"That's okay, she doesn't have to know." Seriously? I once again freeze, letting my arms fall to my side. I turn to look back at this woman, I am shocked to see what or whom is behind her, Tris.

"Then maybe you should make sure she isn't around first." Tris says, crossing her arms over her chest. The red head turns around shocked to see Tris standing right behind her. I watch the red head wave her hands in the air, defeated, apologizing and walking away. I don't know whether to be amused by her response or amazed. Things could have gone a lot differently for sure.

Tris wastes no time, closing the small gap between us as she smiles with her own amusement at me. "You stalking me?" She says, teasingly.

"Oh yeah, what can I say, I missed you so much." I say jokingly. I watch her smile widen as she nods her head.

"Seeing someone, huh?" She asks. Acting like she doesn't know. "Anyone I know."

"Mmm. Maybe, you might know her. She is gorgeous, 5'3, blonde, with the most beautiful grayish blue eyes I have ever seen." I say, returning the smile.

"Blonde? Figures." She says trying to act disappointed. "Seriously, how long have you been here?" She asks.

"Mmm, about an hour." I start to unwind my knuckles, noticing I have to shower and change for work soon. Wow, was I really working the bag for over an hour and half? "You looked so focused running. I didn't want to interrupt." I explain, as we both head towards the locker rooms. I turn to her before we go our separate ways. I've been contemplating on how to ask her something. Not wanting to offend her, but also wanting to make sure that what happened to her, won't happen again. Fear that I won't be there next time to stop it. I touch her arm, wordlessly asking her to stop for a moment. I scratch the back of my neck, not quite sure how to ask.

"Tris, I was wondering..." Geez I sound like a high school kid. What the fuck?

"Wondering what?" She asks, when she sees me pausing for a moment.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to learn self defense. I mean, I wouldn't mind teaching you." I say.

"Is this another ploy, to find a way to spend more time with me?" She asks, but her tone tells me she is teasing. I know by the look in her eyes, she wouldn't mind spending time with me either.

"Always." I smile not caring how goofy I look.

"Seriously? You wouldn't mind?" She asks, all kidding aside.

"Of course not. I want you to know how to defend yourself. I want you to be safe, Tris. I care about you too much, you know that. I can teach you self defense and how to use a knife if you are open to it." I suggest.

"Umm." I can see the wheels spinning in her head as she thinks this over. "Okay, I think that's a good idea." She says nodding her head.

"Okay, then it's a date, I'll text you later to set up a date and time so we can start." I say.

"It's a date? What no dinner and a movie?" Are we there yet? I want to say hell yes, that's all I want. But I know Tris needs to take this slow, to be friends and get to know each other first. I'm okay with that, the balls in her court.

"Oh, there's always time for food." I joke, rubbing my stomach. "But I have to be heading to work, so I'll text you later?" I say, leaning into her for a quick kiss on her head. She nods waving goodbye, as we both go our separate ways.

* * *

I pull into the parking lot of Homeslice, I think about the last time I was here with Tris. It was when Christina was in New York for the week. Tris and I kept bumping into each other everywhere. When we weren't, we were busy planning my engagement party. Geez, was that a few weeks ago? I glance at my phone again, looking at the last text Tris sent me.

**Tris- Getting ready to head home finally, what a long day it has been.**

The message was over an hour ago. Odds are she is home and probably in bed already. Right? I want nothing more than to spend some time with her after this long, and exhausting day. But I also wouldn't want to disturb her by calling, if she is already passed out in bed.

I keep my focus on my phone, looking at my schedule for tomorrow, checking my email, anything rather than looking up. I don't want to deal with unwanted attention right now. I wait patiently for my order to be called.

"Order for, Tris." I recognize her name being called out at the counter, getting my attention. I finally lift my head, looking around for the one person I want most to see most. It doesn't take me long to spot her. She stands from a chair across the way from me. I watch her slip a paperback book into her purse. Like me, she doesn't look around, doesn't care for the people in this place. She looks worn out, exhausted from her own day. I can no longer cope with the distance between us, nor can I just watch her take her order and leave without saying a word.

"I think you are the one stalking me." I tease as I lean down behind her, whispering into her ear. I watch her shocked expression as she turns around. I watch as she throws her head back, deliciously as she laughs out at our run in. Two things hit me at the same time as I watch her, one I love the sound of her laughter, and two what would I give to lick and suck on that delicious neck of hers.

"Four." The lady at the counter calls out my order. I reach over Tris taking my box of warm goodness, as well as her box. I hold firmly to my drink with my other hand.

"It looks like I may be the one being stalked. After all it appears I was here first." She says smiling.

"It would appear you might be right. But can you blame me, a girl as gorgeous as you... I need to keep a close eye on you." I lean in once again so she is the only one that hears my words. "After all, wouldn't want anyone take what should be mine." I say the words nice and slow, right before I stand up straight, I kiss her sensitive spot right under her ear. I feel the shiver that runs down her back. I love that I have this effect on her.

"Would you like to join me?" She asks, I can see the hope in her eyes. What am I an idiot?

"After you." I say gesturing to the empty tables, as I carry our food for us. She picks up a few napkins and packets of Parmesan cheese on the way. She chooses a table for two in the far off corner of the restaurant.

"So what'd you get?" She asks, as we both settle into our seats. I open my box, letting her see my choice of pizza.

"Philly cheese steak, baby." She looks over at the pizza pie filled with four different cheesees, pieces of steak, onions, peppers and mushrooms.

"Mmm. That does look good." She says, I watch as she licks her lips. I feel my dick twitching for her, as her tongue slowly sweeps across her lower lips, wetting them. Damn, is she doing this shit on purpose? I clear my throat, trying to find my voice.

"What about you? What'd you get?" I ask. I watch her open her box, letting me peek.

"A classic... supreme." She says, biting her bottom lip. Shit. I feel my dick harden even more. Thankful for the table cloth that covers what would be an embarrassment to us both.

"Mmm. Now that looks good, I love olives." I say, as I pick one off her pizza and pop it into my mouth.

"You can have some of mine, if I can have some of yours." She says in a teasing tone. Fuck me! Please!

"Are we still talking about pizza?" I ask, leaning in. I can't fight the goofy grin on my face.

"Most definitely." She says, lifting a slice to her delicious mouth. I watch her lips circle around the slice as she closes her lips. Damn. If not to make matters worse, I watch as sauce is left behind on her lips. She carefully runs her tongue across her lips again, this time attempting to lick the sauce. I cant resist the urge, I reach out wiping the sauce off her lips that she failed to lick off. My thumb lingers on her lips longer than it should. I can see the lust in her eyes, that I know matches my own. I swallow hard, trying to keep myself from throwing her on the table and having my way with her, right here and now. I retrieve my hand back from her face, needing some distance. But I can't resist wanting to taste some of her, I lick my thumb clean of her and the sauce. Her eyes follow every move I make. I watch the blush that appears on her face, as she takes in what I am doing. I wonder if she is getting excited as much as I am, by watching each other eat. Mmm, that does taste good.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be published on Sept 26th. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Reading Everyone! Keep, leaving me those comments... I love reading them! **

***** WARNING! Tris will have a nightmare within this chapter, it is graphic and extremely terrifying. If you are uncomfortable with reading it,please skip over the nightmare portion.**

**Chapter 24**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I haven't seen Tris in almost two days. The last time I saw her, we just happened to run into each other at one of the many places we have in common together, Homeslice. We have been accidentally running into each other all week. I can't help hoping that I now always carry with me, that we might just run into each other. We both agreed that we would take things slowly and not see other people. I don't want to crowd her or seem desperate by chasing her too much, I fear that I might just scare her away. I did send her a few texts yesterday. I was thankfully rewarded with a goodnight call from her last night. We spoke for about twenty minutes before wishing each other good night. She told me about her day with a certain client that wouldn't settle for less than what she wanted. Tris is patience as she always is, and strives to please her.

She always amazes me. She is truly wonderful with her clients. I remember even with Christina, who didn't know what she wanted, but wouldn't settle for what Tris had to offered. Of course now, I wonder if she knew that we didn't belong together.

I told her about my day in return, which was slow and mostly uneventful. EMTs cherish those days, the days that we stand around at the station, cleaning and stocking up the ambulances. The day that we all laugh and enjoy being bored. Those days mean that for that time being everyone is alright. That people are ok,they don't need us enough to come to them.

* * *

"Dude, don't ever get a woman pregnant. I swear its like the universe's way of making men suffer." Zeke says. We haven't gotten a chance to work together all week. I know from talking to Tris, he must be referring to Shauna and her hormones. Tris mentioned that she's been all over the place, one minute laughing, then as if someone flipped her switch, she is crying. Most of the time she doesn't even know why. Her cravings are just as bad as her emotions. Zeke jokes around about how he should leave the country until the baby comes. I laugh at the thought of a runaway Zeke, Shauna close on his tail, probably with a butcher knife yelling at his ass to get back home and man up. The ringtone on my phone, alters me that I have a text message, breaking me from the images that play in my head.

**Tris- So you wouldn't believe what I got my hands on.**

Just as I read the words, an image comes in. It's dozens of different platters of desserts. From what I can see, there are cheese cakes, Dauntless cakes, carrot cakes, and so much more. My mouth instantly waters at the sight. Another text message comes on, before I can reply.

**Tris- Meet me at Shauna's if you want a bite.**

My mind immediately goes into the gutter. I feel my dick twitch in my pants agreeing with my train of thought. Fuck. No doubt in my mind I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of her just as much as the desserts. Of course if I was lucky, I would have my dessert all over her. Stop that shit, Tobias.

**Tobias- Offering yourself on a silver platter for me? Or are we talking about just the desserts?**

**Tris- Just the desserts for now. LOL**

Damn.

**Tris- But who knows one day...**

My eyes keeps lingering over the three dots after her words, I can't wait for that one day. I can almost picture her, underneath me, writhing for me.

"Earth to Four." Zeke says nudging my shoulder with his. I look at him with the biggest and goofiest smile, I know he has ever seen. I can't help it. She does that to me. I glance back at my phone, letting my fingers dance across the screen as I respond.

**Tobias- Hopefully one day I will have you screaming my name and waking up the neighbors. ;)**

**Tobias- Heading back to the station. Zeke and I will be there in forty minutes.**

* * *

Zeke lets us in the front door, the sound of laughter causes Zeke to pause for a moment. He looks at me with a mixture of confusion and caution on his face. From everything that I have heard lately, it's no surprise that he would have that facial expression as he walks in the door to his house. He looks like he is treading water carefully, not knowing which wife he will get today. I can't imagine what it would be like to come home to Tris, pregnant with our child, and hormones making her into a person that she really isn't. But on the other hand, the thought of Tris pregnant with our child, excites me in more ways than one. I know at the end of it all, it would be worth the hormones, late night cravings, and everything else that comes along with it.

We enter slowly, shocked at our discovery. We see their long formal dining room table covered in several platters of desserts. It looks like a sugar buffet. Tris sits next to Shauna, both of them are laughing and stuffing their faces. Shauna a little more than Tris. They both stop when they notice us, but just for a second before they both burst into laughter once again. Tris meets my gaze, I love seeing her so carefree and happy like this.

"Ladies, looking tastier than ever." Zeke says with humor in his voice.

"Hi baby, come try the Dauntless mini cakes, they are to die for." Shauna says stuffing another piece into her mouth. Zeke walks over to his wife, taking the seat right next to her. She extends her hand out feeding him a piece. In all the years I have known them, there has never been a question of the love and devotion that they have for each other. Maybe there has been a question or two about their sanity and words, but not their love and devotion for one another.

"You gotta try the cheesecake, Tobias." Tris suggest, as I take a seat on the other side of her. She leans towards me, "It's very smooth and creamy." She says, I watch her tongue sweep the cream cheese that was left behind on her bottom lip. Fuck, not again. I wonder if she is saying and doing this shit to me on purpose. But I quickly get my answer when I watch her blush as she realizes what she just said. Once again the context of her words have a double meaning.

"Is it now?" I ask, teasingly. "Well how can I refuse that?" I want nothing more than to try it on her lips. But instead I reach for my own... but instead of being rewarded with a miniature cream cheesecake my hand bumps into Shauna's. I look up giving her a shy smile and we both try again, this time bumping into each other as we both once again reach for the same one. I look up to give her another innocent smile, but I am only met by a furious Shauna. My stomach drops at the sight, she has never looked at me with such anger before. It forces me to swallow hard.

"Let it go, number boy." Shauna spits out, I instantly pull my hand back understanding now what all the fuss is about. I reach for a mini carrot cake instead. I hear Tris laughing at what I could only assume is the shocked expression on my face.

"Aww, did you want one of those Tobias." Tris teases. I stick my bottom lip out, pouting like a five year old would. She laughs harder at my expression. "Awe, poor baby. Here let me help you." She says, she successfully reaches and retrieves one for me. She offers it to me, just as I reach for it something on her face changes. Her expression becomes more mischievously, before she shoves the cheesecake into my face, missing my mouth entirely. Zeke and Shauna both stunned for the moment before they, Tris, and I all burst out into laughter.

"You like that, huh?" I say, still trying to catch my breath. I pick up a vanilla cup cake,looking at it like its the most amazing thing in the world. Then I hold it up in the air.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tris says, eyeing me. Now how can I not back down from that.

"Oh I wouldn't, would I?" I say right before shoving the dessert right into her face. She appears to be shocked at my actions, but only for a few seconds before she stands up from her seat and grabs multiple cupcakes, laughing at her already known plan. I mimic her by standing and grabbing a few of my own. Zeke's laughter echoes in the room along with Shauna's. Tris walks back a few steps trying to hide her body behind another chair. Once again I mimic her movements hiding behind a chair opposite on the room. We both continue to mimic each other's movements as we pull our right hands back and let the dessert fly through the air. I watch as my item of choice hits her hair, frosting smearing over the strands, just as hers hits straight on my chest. We laugh as we continue to let the rest of the desserts fly through the air.

"Food fight!" Zeke yells out, as he too joins in throwing his own handful of cupcakes. At the corner of my eye, I see Shauna grab a handful of desserts, but instead of throwing them, she appears to be trying to rescue them. I allow the moment to distract me. I am forced to refocus when a cupcake lands directly on my nose. The hilarious part, it stays on my nose, which is embedded in the center of the cupcake. The particles of cake makes it's way into the nostrils, and the powerful sneeze that follows has the cupcakes once again flying across the room hitting Zeke in his right eye. They must have all realized where and what made it fly, because suddenly Tris and I both freeze before pointing at Zeke and laughing even harder. A tear escapes Tris' eyes from laughter. It hits me this second, it doesn't matter our status, it doesn't matter that we have not kissed, or been intimate, it doesn't matter how long we have known each other... I am in love with Beatrice- Tris Prior. I will do everything and anything in my power to keep her safe, happy and loved every day for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

****The following is Tris' nightmare, it is extremely graphic and horrifying. You have been warned!****

"You die. I die." Are the words that echo in my head. I don't see the face of the person that is speaking. But I know the voice more than anything.

"Tobias?" I say, I spin around and around slowly looking for him. But all that I see is darkness surrounding me, threatening to swallow me whole. Then I see a square across the way. As I close in on the square I can see that it's a window. A window with a light."Tobias?" I call out again. This time a large hand slams against the window. I don't know why, but I reach out slowly aligning my hand with the one pressed against the glass. I pull my hand back when a large rumbling sound surrounding me, its nothing I have ever heard before. This sound it overpowers all your senses, you can't hear anything else, you can't think, you can't escape it. My body suddenly gets thrown what feels like hundreds of feet backwards through the air. The spot I was standing in is no longer there. Instead all I see are large bright flames overtaking what was a window that was attached to a door. I can still make out the hand that sits against the window.

The screams and cries all around me continue to threaten to tear me apart. As the scene before me emerges, I am suddenly standing in the middle of a busy Kennedy expressway. The ground begins to shake as I hear another loud rumble, I look up to see the overpass crumble and begin to fall apart. Cars begin to speed up as they try to get by the crumbling overpass that is above them. Others brake hard trying to avoid going under it. Car after car collides with each other as the cloud of ash hits the road. I run towards the chaos as people are trapped in their cars and under debris. But one thing that catches my attention in all this... a Chicago ambulance. My heart sinks as I approach. Zeke lays on the pavement, his eyes are open and he isn't moving. He is sitting in a pool of his own blood. Tears spill from my eyes realizing he is gone.

"Tris!" I hear a voice calling out to me. I turn to find Tobias laying on the pavement just feet away. Panic takes me over as I see what is happening. Tobias is pinned down by the ambulance from the chest down.

"To-Tobias!" I cry out. Please no. Please no, not you too. I knee down beside him, tears blur my vision. "What, what can I do? Tell me what I can do." I cry out. My hands touching him any way I can to comfort the both of us.

"Tris, I'm sorry. Be brave." Tobias says as his eyes close. I can see and feel the life drain from him.

* * *

My eyes fly open, I jolt into a sitting position. My body trembles, covered in a thin layer of sweat. I try to calm my breathing. But nothing seems to work. I hear a thud on the floor next to my bed. I look over, realizing it's the journal that has touched me in more ways than I can count. I don't even remember placing it on my night stand. I thought it was in the trunk, that sits now at the foot of my bed. I reach over to pick it up, careful not to fall on the floor. My body still trembles as I hold onto the book for dear life.

It felt so real, the dream was like nothing I have ever experienced before. My heart breaks as the images replay in my head of Tobias dying in my arms. I felt him, touched him, my hands still burn from his touch. The words, "You die, I die,"play in my head.

My body moves on its own accord, without mentally making any decisions. As I stand up, I'm grabbing a sweater, flipflops, cell phone, purse, and keys. I secure my front door on my way out.

The drive is short, but longer than it should be at this time of the night. I purposely avoided taking the Kennedy expressway. Sure it would have saved me ten minutes, but I couldn't bring myself to pass over the same spot that I watched Tobias die in my dream. My body continue to trembles the whole way there.

I park behind Tobias' truck when I pull into the driveway. I remember him telling me last night when we spoke on the phone that he was off today and had no plans. So I don't feel guilty blocking him in. I do however feel a small amount of relief seeing that he is home. When I reach the door, my mind catches up to my bodies actions. I feel irrational guilt of my actions of coming all this way and waking him in the middle of the night, all because of a nightmare. But I can't make myself turn and go back home. I still see the images of him dying on the pavement in my head.

I ring the doorbell, at first I expect him not to answer the door. After all it's three am. So I knock instead, a little harder than I would typically. A few minutes pass by, I finally see a light turn on inside, footsteps approaching the door, someone fiddling with the lock. The door swings open giving me full view of a very sleepy, groggy, shirtless Tobias.

"Tris?" He says, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The instant his eyes take in my appearance, fatigue is forgotten and replaced with concern. "Tris, what is it? Are you ok?" He asks, taking a step closer to me while reaching for my body and pulling me in. His arms sneak around me holding me tightly to his chest. Some rational part of me, feels like a child having made a big deal out of nothing. But the other part of me knows I needed this. Needed to see him, make sure he is safe and alive.

"I.. just... needed to see you. I... had a..." I bury my face into his chest, unable to finish my incoherent thoughts. I feel his hands rubbing circles on my back, trying to sooth me. His lips pressed on the top of my head, comforting me. This is what I needed, him.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me. It happens. Come on, come in and stay the night with me." He says as he pulls me into the house further, closing and locking the door behind us. He leads me into the guest room. I notice nothing has changed since I left it. I silently take my shoes, and sweater off. Placing my purse, that now holds my keys and phone on the dresser. Tobias draws the covers back, as he takes my appearance all in. Realization of what I am wearing hits me. I can feel the blood on my cheeks heat to the max. Here I am standing in front of him, no bra, a thin tank top (that I am sure he can see my hardening nipples through), and very short shorts. I left without thinking or caring about what in the world I was wearing. I watch his eyes scan my body from head to toe and back up again. A new set of chills run through my body. Damn.

"I.. uh... We should get some sleep." He says, clearing his voice. I move slowly around him towards the bed, I feel his eyes follow my every move. I can't bring myself to look him in the eyes. I fear that I might combust from the fire in his eyes. The sexual tension between us is almost too much to bare. I climb into the bed, letting him tuck me in. "Sweet dreams, Tris." He says, leaning down kissing my forehead. But my hand reaches out grabbing onto him tightly. I'm not ready for him to leave me alone, I don't want to be apart from him.

"Don't go. Stay with me please." I say, finally looking up at him. He must see the desperation in my eyes because without hesitation, he nods. I scooch over making room for him on the bed, not needing my voice to tell him what I mean. He looks at me questioning. "I just..." I look down. I was never good at asking this. "I was wondering if you could hold me. I just need to..." He pulls the cover back and climbs in without another word from me. He wraps me in his arms, pulling me close to his side. He lays on his back, my head pillowed comfortably on his arm. It doesn't take long for the warmth and the comfort from each other's bodies to pull us into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sound of things banging and being dropped wakes both Tobias and I from our deep slumber. We both look at each other questioningly. I wonder if there was someone here with him last night and he didn't tell me. I shake the thought quickly out of my head. We both agreed not to see other people. We both reluctantly disentangle ourselves from each other, as we sit up in the bed. The bedroom door that was left cracked open, flies open completely. The surprise is obvious on our faces when we see who the intruder is. Christina.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be published on October 3rd. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy Reading Everyone! Better late, than never! **

**Don't forget to keep leaving me those reviews, love reading them!**

**Chapter 25**

**Tris P.O.V**

_The sound of things banging and being dropped wakes both Tobias and I from our deep slumber. We both look at each other questioningly. I wonder if there was someone here with him last night and he didn't tell me. I shake the thought quickly out of my head. We both agreed not to see other people. We both reluctantly disentangle ourselves from each other, as we sit up in the bed. The bedroom door that was left cracked open, flies open completely. The surprise is obvious on our faces when we see who the intruder is, Christina. _

* * *

Awkward, is the only word that describes this situation. The situation where I find myself sitting on a bed with a man that isn't my friend and isn't my boyfriend. We also slept the night next to each other, but have yet to be intimate. Now we are both being woken up by the one person I never thought I would see again, his former fiance, Christina. The look on her face, tells me she is more stunned to see us than we are to see her.

"Christina, what are you doing here?" Tobias asks as he rubs his eyes that are still filled with sleep. Christina chuckles in response to Tobias' words. She crosses her arms across her chest.

"Maybe if you'd stop fucking our wedding planner... you would remember that we agreed today that I would come by to drop your shit and get mine." Christina spits out, I can see the anger in her eyes as she speaks. I am speechless at her words.

"Christina!" Tobias warns her. "You are out of line." He stands up, securing his sweats in place. Tobias is still shirtless. "Not that it is any of your business, but nothing has happened between Tris and I." His voice is firm yet cold at the same time as he continues. "And please don't act all innocent in this. You are not a victim, anymore than I am." With those words, he walks out of the room and towards his bedroom. Probably to go find some appropriate clothing.

"You... How could you? Do you always sleep with your clients? Break up their relationships?" Christina continues glaring at me, accusing me. I can't seem to move, frozen by the shock of her words. I hold the thin sheet against my body. There couldn't have been a worst time to be not wear a bra, short shorts and a thin fabric tank top. My sweater is closer to her than me, making it almost impossible.

"Christina, that is enough. Or do I have to remind you of Will. I thought we agreed that this was mutual... We don't have the right feelings for each other. Why are you acting like this?" Tobias probes. I take a quick look at him. I was right. He stands two feet away from Christina, dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt. I continue to sit on the bed awkwardly.

"We don't. You're right. But her? She was our wedding planner. Was this going on the whole time behind my back?" She asks. I can see her slowly starting to calm down.

"No." I interject, starting to deny it.. But my words are cut off by Tobias.

"Christina. It wasn't like that. It's not like that." Tobias lets out a long sigh of defeat. "Why don't I make some coffee, we can all talk." Tobias says, I'm surprise at how calm he sounds. Christina nods, turns, and walks down the hall. Her absence leaves us a moment to ourselves. He walks slowly back into the room and towards the bed, where I am still sitting and haven't moved a muscle. Why haven't I moved a muscle? I don't know.

"I'm sorry for all this." He says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to me. He leans slowly into me, resting his forehead against mine. He closes his eyes, letting out a small groan. "I haven't slept so good, in such a long time. Not the way I wanted to wake up next to you." He says.

"Mm. Agreed. What way did you want to wake up?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"Mmm." He lets out, acting like he was thinking of the answer. "With you in my arms, giving you a good morning kiss." He says, pulling back from me just enough to carry out his promise. He gives me a tender kiss on the top of my head. "I'm going to go start the coffee. Your toothbrush is still in the bathroom." He stands from the bed.

"Wait." He pauses to look at me. "Are you trying to tell me my breath stinks?" I laugh out. He joins in on my laughter, shaking his head. He doesn't bother to respond as he exits the room, closing the door behind him.

I quickly get up, finally thawed out from my frozen state. I retrieve my oversized sweater and pull it over my head. There, that's better. I take him up on his offer and brush my teeth after I relieve my bladder.

"Chris, it's not what you think. We met the night before our first appointment with Tris. She was alone, I was alone, we had dinner. Just dinner. But obviously it was not just a dinner." I hear Tobias explain to Christina as I approach the kitchen. I can hear the thoughtfulness in his tone as he explains. "Afterwards... we tried to keep things in perspective. Nothing and I mean nothing has ever happened between us."

"But you both have feelings for each other? I mean obviously there is something there." She points out. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I keep myself out of sight wanting to hear his answer.

"There is, it's strong. But we are taking it slow." He continues. When there is no more words said, I take it as my cue to enter the kitchen. I am instantly hit with the scent of delicious coffee. Tobias hesitate for a second, before he passes me a mug filled with hot steamy liquid.

"Thank you." I say accepting it without a second thought. Christina sits quietly at the breakfast bar, drinking her coffee. For once minding her own business.

"I think I have a couple boxes in the garage, I'll go get them." Tobias says, leaving Christina and I alone. The feeling of awkwardness comes once again.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you guys this morning." Christina says. For the second time this morning, I'm frozen in a state of shock Never in a million years would I have thought she knew how to apologize. "He's a good guy, one in a million. I wish you both the best." She says. She quickly glances down at her coffee, thinking whether or not to say what she really wants to say. "Just.. take care of him, okay. Guys like him don't appear every day."

"Thank you. I will." I say back.

"Alright, here they are." Tobias says, placing two square boxes on the dining room table. "Where are your keys? I'll unload your car." Tobias offers. Christina hands him her keys, happy to not have to lift a finger. Instead she stands and heads towards what I think is the master bedroom.

I continue sitting watching both of them work in silence. Tobias drags in three black trash bags of what I assume is his stuff. While Christina fills her boxes neatly. I fit the urge to roll my eyes at the sight of how differently they respect each other. I feel somewhat awkward as I watch them dance around the house packing and unpacking each other's belongings. But Tobias insists that I should stay, that this won't take long. I continue to drink my coffee, trying to give them space to deal with the aftermath of their breakup.

Tobias is right it doesn't take long for them at all. Tobias, always a gentleman, offers to take Christina's boxes out to the car. I take in the amount of items one had as to the other... Christina had enough for two small boxes to be filled. From what I could see it mostly consists of clothes and hygiene items, that surprises me for being in an intimate and serious relationships for two years. Although from what I saw Tobias' items that are in the three large black trash bags are a mixture of cloths, personal hygiene, books, a few souvenirs... it's the right amount one would think for having such a long serious relationship. No doubt, they probably spent more time at her place, than at his.

Tobias takes the seat next to me when he comes back in after locking the door. He smiles at me, I instantly feel my panties getting uncomfortably wet. I try to keep my breathe as steady as I can. Although I know the blush on my face is probably a dead give away. But thankfully he doesn't mention it.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all this. I'm sure that was awkward for you." He says, watching for my reaction. There are no words for what I feel, so instead I nod. "Come on, let's get out of here." I watch the excitement within Tobias build as he stands placing the dirty mugs into the sink.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise. But first, we need to get you changed." He says letting his eyes roam up and down my body. I swear the blush on my face, makes a new red tone altogether, as I remember what I am wearing.

* * *

We reached my house in record timing. Of course Saturday morning traffic helped. However once we both climb out of our cars, Tobias questioned why I decided to go the long way home, instead of taking the short route over Kennedy expressway. Not wanting to go into last night's nightmare, I told him that I hate taking highways and I avoid them whenever possible.

"How am I supposed to know what to wear, if I don't know where we are going?" I ask. I swear I have tried several different ways to get information out of him. The man will not budge. He can be stubborn.

"Nope, nice try. I don't think so." Tobias smiles, in triumph, crossing his arms across his chest. "Dress... comfortable." He once again lets his eyes roam my body up and down. We are standing right outside my bedroom door. I want nothing more than to drag Tobias into my room, throw him on my bed and have my way with that damn mouth of his. The sound of him clearing his throat brings me out of my daydream. I watch him take the final few steps between us. He reaches up with his right hand cradling my face, as he slowly leans his forehead against mine. I can still smell the coffee on his breathe. "I don't know what is going on in that gorgeous head of yours, to cause that blush on your face, but whatever it is... I like it. I like it a lot." He pulls away just enough to kiss my forehead. Just as quickly as his lips land on me, he turns and makes his way to the couch.

"Alright, I just need twenty minutes to shower and change. Make yourself at home." I say as I enter my room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

The moment my mind registered the words "take shower"... my mind went places I know it shouldn't. Then again, who could blame me. I am a guy, not to mention I am sitting on the couch of an extremely active woman... Oh who am I kidding? Tris could be ringing a dinner bell and I would come running, and it wouldn't even have to be about sex. I'd gladly follow that girl anywhere, tail between my legs and all.

The sound of water running from the shower quickly brings me quickly back to the present, along with the twitching in my dick. My hands grip the seat cushions, holding me to the couch. I know it won't take much for me to lose my last shred of self control. I don't think Tris would appreciate a sudden surprise in the shower of me in all my naked glory. Then again, that sight of that blush... maybe she wouldn't mind after all. One day, when she is ready.

A whole twenty minutes later, I am taken by surprise when she actually emerges from her room. Christina always told me twenty minutes, but that twenty minutes could easily turn into an hour or on special occasions two. So when Tris said she would be twenty minutes, I prepare myself for the long haul. But true to her word, she emerged within twenty minutes.

I can't help myself, my eyes drink her in. Although she went with casual, just blue jeans, and a nice black sleeveless blouse... everything seems to hang just right on her. She has left the top four buttons of her blouse undone, leaving just the hint of her breasts showing. The shirt falls flat on her tight core, which is tucked into her jeans. Her jeans fit tightly on her firm thighs, making me want nothing more than to wrap my arms around them just to hold her in place. Then I watch her turn, grabbing her purse and holy crap her ass looks amazing. I have never been an ass man myself, but wow would I love to have my hands on her hips and give it a test ride.

"So where too?" She asks turning back towards me. I force my eyes to leave her delicious body and focus on her eyes. Wow even with hardly any makeup, she still takes my breath away. I wonder how long I have been standing here, slack jawed, staring at her.

"Um." I start, scratching the back of my neck. "Yeah. No, sorry. You'll have to wait and see." I laugh out.

"Seriously? The Navy Pier?" Tris laughs out as I pull into a parking place. I love the look on her face when she finally realized where our destination was.

"Yeah. It's a perfect place to get lost on a Saturday." I smile, hopping out of the truck and racing over to her side. She is wearing jeans, and sneakers. She doesn't really need my help getting out of the truck, but I still take every opportunity I can to touch her. She opens the passenger door just as I reach up to open it. Stubborn til the end. I hold out my hand for her, and she eagerly takes it with a smile.

"They say chivalry is dead." Tris says when she is safely on the ground.

"My grandfather always told me to treat a lady right." I say, closing the door behind her. I take her hand and begin to pull her along, eager to start our adventure.

* * *

The next few hours I spend with Tris are the best hours of my life to this point. Tris' laughter and carefree attitude is so contagious. It's definitely something to cherish and I hope to relive it over and over again. Tris and I have been holding hands since we left the truck, clinging to each other as we walk the Navy Pier watching kids flying their kites, and running around chasing other kids. Tris selflessly offered to take a picture for parents, so they can capture the family's happy moment. I can't help but stand back and admire this woman before me. My only hope is that if everything goes our way... I will be hers, and she will be mine, forever.

We end up walking along the long stretch of game booths. We wear matching smiles, unable to contain how excited we both are. We stopped at every booth. I noticed Tris had perfect aim with a water pistol, and again with baseballs. She hits her target every time. Only when there were kids did she miss, allowing them to win. Of course, that mean I took every opportunity to show off my own talents when we got to the large hammer. I gladly picked it up and slammed it with all my might. Tris laughed and clapped at what would appeared to be my only chance to impress her for the night. Then again, I may have spoken too soon, seeing that Tris almost knocked a goldfish out of it's tank with a ball.

We stopped off for an early dinner right in the center of the Pier. Not knowing exactly what to try, we ended up ordering a little of everything and sharing it. Although, Tris wanted to have full possession of the cheese fries, so I kept the popcorn shrimp hostage. We did agree to sharing the potato wedges.

I could feel my heart swell every time I saw Tris' eye sparkle when she took in something exciting. The moment she saw the Ferris Wheel, I could feel my heart swell and pure terror sink in at the same time. I tried not to look all the way up, the sight of the height has always made me dizzy.

I've never understood this fear that has been embedded within me. It's something that has always been with me since I was a little boy. It's the one thing that has held me back from being a firefighter. Sure, I love my job being an EMT, but think of how much more I could help in the city if I was a certified Firefighters and an EMT. I tried to ignore my fear, but in the end I just couldn't get past it enough. So for now, EMT will just have to do.

Up until now, I'd been able to avoid the Ferris wheel. But looking down at Tris' face and seeing the excitement in her eyes, I already know the need to make her happy will always overrule my own needs and fears. I just know I will never be able to say no to her. I never want to. So we stand in line, side by side, holding hands. My only hope is that she doesn't notice the slight shake in my hands from nerves or the sudden sweat on my palms. I take a deep breath as our cart comes to a slow stop before us. I place my hand on Tris' lower back, I meant to guide her, allow her on the cart first. But the moment I touch her a sudden calm washes over me, I know I can do this. Tris takes her seat first, then I follow. Then suddenly true terror sinks in as the cart begins to ascend. My hands ball up into tight fists in hopes to keep from screaming or making a scene.

I turn my focus to Tris, watching her look out in amazement. Her eyes dance and twinkle, her smile is wide and gorgeous. But then, I feel the cart come to a stop while we are at the very top. My body starts to panic, sweat dripping down my forehead, my breathes begin to shorten. I try my best to focus on one thing and one thing only. That's when my eyes find a ladder in the center of the wheel, and the feeling of something familiar comes over me. But how is that possible?

"Tobias, check out this vantage point." Tris says, I can hear the smile in her voice. But I can't bring myself to lift my head more any more than it already is. She, on the other hand doesn't seem like any height is too high for her. For god's sake Tris.

"Are you human, Tris?" I try to say it as a joke, hoping my voice won't crack. But I had no such luck, she heard the terror in my voice. I hate this so much. I hate that I feel so vulnerable at this moment in front of her. Definitely not the way I wanted this to go.

"Oh god. Tobias, are you afraid of heights." Tris takes my balled up hands into hers. My eyes finally meets hers, I wonder if she can see the true terror in my eyes. I know she can most certainly hear it from how heavily I am panting. I wonder what she will think of me. "Hey." Tris says in the most soothing and gentle voice I have ever heard. "It's ok. Here-" She gently forces my hands to flatten, as she guides them onto her body. She places my left hand on her chest, just above her breasts. As she guides my right hand to her left rib cage, just under her breasts. Our breathes catch, as the electrical zing shoots through us. I may have questioned it before, but now I know now she feels it too. I feel both her breathing and heartbeat pick up. "You know, most guys would enjoy being up here with a girl." She says in a joking manner.

"Not people with acrophobia, Tris." I say trying to catch my breath. If only the circumstances were different I probably would agree with her.

"Okay. Okay." She says, placing her hands on top of mine. She encourages for me to take a deep breath with her. "Feel my heart beat. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Feel how steady that is?"

"It's fast."

"Yes, well, that has nothing to do with heights." She admits. "Every time I breath, you breath. Focus on that okay." She says. She slowly leans in kissing my forehead. I notice that this is the first time she has done that. I can feel the emotions behind it. For a split second I forget about the height, as I wonder if her lips feel like that on my forehead... What would they feel like when we finally let our lips kiss? "We are almost at the bottom, Tobias." Tris says. I was so lost in Tris, I never realized the cart was moving once again.

When we reach the bottom, I don't waste anytime to getting out of there. When we finally have our feet on solid ground again, I can't help the urge that comes over me. I take her into my arms and hold on to her for dear life. I don't know how long we stay that way.

"It's okay. You got through it." She whispers.

"You got me through it." I firmly say. I believe every word.

Having the need for a distraction and realizing both Tris and I have a massive sweet tooth, we both settled on getting ice cream for dessert. We ordered the giant swirl ice cream cones. Mine was vanilla and chocolate, while Tris ordered chocolate. I decide to tuck that knowledge away for later.

We take residence on an empty bench, enjoying the breeze and the live band that is playing in the center of the Pier tonight. We sit in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and our delicious desserts.

As we sit enjoying the moment, I start to feel the all too familiar twitch in my pants. At first I didn't understand why, we were just sitting for crying out loud. I swear, Tris has me feeling like a horny teenage boy, who has never had sex before. But then I realize what has my dick hardening. I watch Tris slowly trail her tongue from the edge of the ice cream cone, all the way up to the tip of the ice cream swirl. I hear Tris let out the smallest moan, as she pulls back and licks her lips. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I close my eyes tight, taking a deep breathe in and out, and swallow the lump in my throat. What I wouldn't fucking give to be that damn ice cream right now. I slowly open my eyes not sure if I want to continue to watch or not. Oh who the hell am I kidding? I want to watch. I want to be that damn ice cream. I want to feel those lips, her tongue...

"Mm. It's melting really fast." Tris laughs out. I see what she means, as now she is trying to lick and suck on the melting ice cream in her hands. I watch as a drop of the melted delight falls on her chest, right above her breasts. FUCK! "Um. Tobias, are you going to eat yours?" Tris asks. I follow her gaze to my untouched, almost completely melted ice cream cone. Damn. When I look back up, I see Tris blushing. Which tells me she knows exactly where my mind was. This realization only makes me feel more like a horny ass teenager, as the image of Tris and I sitting on the bench, comes to mind.

After we both cleaned up, Tris somehow manages to talk me into taking one last ride on the Merry-go-round. I don't know if its the look in her eyes, or the pouting of those perfect lips of hers... but I just cannot say no. As we ride, she tease me about how funny I look sitting on a pink and white unicorn. She's gloating, because she got to ride the black and white horse. "Careful, Tris." I try to say firmly, but it's no use, since chuckle came out along with it. I just can't be mad at her, even if it's just fake.

As we reach the end of the Pier, we pass a photo booth. At that same moment, as if we shared the same thought, we both stopped walking, and smiled at each other. Without needing to say a word, we both laughed as we climbed into the booth. Tris sits on my lap, and I instantly wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. I fight the thoughts that tell me she's was just inches away from pressing against my groin. The roll gives us six shots, so we took six different pictures. One of us posing traditionally, smiling at the camera. The second, with both of us sticking our tongues out. The third, blowing kisses at the camera. The fourth, Tris is laughing while I tickle her sides and kiss her neck. The fifth, both of us smiling but looking at each other. The sixth and final picture, my hand was cradling her head, while I leaned in kiss her forehead.

As we step out of the photo booth, the noise and sight of fireworks grabs our attention. I can't fight the urge to step closer to Tris, who is right in front of me. I engulfed her tightly in my arms as we watch the fireworks display. She leans her head back into my chest, looking up at me. I realize at this moment, I want her to be mine. I want nothing more than to kiss her now and every moment of every day. But I also know if I do it right now, I won't be able to stop. If tomorrow, she regrets it, I know it will kill me. So I won't kiss her now, not until she says she is mine and I am hers.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be published on October 10th. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Reading Everyone! The following 9-1-1 stories that are being told, is referenced from the show 9-1-1, I do not claim to own anything nor do I take credit for those ideas. Don't forget to leave comments below, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 26**

**Tris P.O.V**

Once silence filled the air, and darkness filled the sky, Tobias, always the gentleman, took me home. He held firmly to my hand the whole way to the car and on the ride back. Even as he walked me up to my apartment he held on tight until the last moment.

It's a funny thing, holding hands. I never gave it too much thought until now. Eric and I never really held hands. Sure he would grab my hand and tug me through crowds or hold on to make sure I wouldn't get lost. But to sit and just hold hands for the sake of touching...It's weird, a nice weird. It's as though we are two separate pieces, but when joined we fit perfectly. He's my missing puzzle piece. At the Pier, watching the fireworks, I felt that way. Even though Tobias is clearly double my body weight, and maybe six inches taller than me... We still fit together perfectly. It's as if his arms were made just for me. I can't help feeling the intimacy between us, even without being intimate. I know I wanted to take things slow, but it's only a matter of time before I tell him that I am all in.

After all, Shauna did point out to me that every relationship has it's own rules, it's own timelines, and it's own ways. It's something I am starting to understand now.

* * *

Tobias and I arranged to meet at the gym the next morning before he dropped me off at home. I agreed it was time that he taught me how to defend myself, if and when I ever needed it again. Anticipation of seeing him working out, seeing his muscles tighten and move, not to mention the way he looks all sweaty... suffice to say I had a lot of trouble sleeping. I decided to arrive early needing to run off some pent up energy.

"Why am I not surprised?" I don't bother slowing my pace, or turning my head. I know it's Tobias, finding me on the treadmill. Instead I keep my steady pace and smile. "I got a few punching bags and a mats reserved for us. I'm going to do some warm ups. Take your time." I smile, while trying to keep my breathing steady. I know it's not from the run, my struggle to breathe, it's Tobias.

We spend the next hour working on the punching bags. First Tobias demonstrates on his bag, then watches me try to imitate him. I admit if he ever wanted to give up his day job, Tobias would make an excellent instructor. He is patient, but stern when needed. He knows when to go into more details and when to step back and watch in order to correct.

Tobias showed me how to first jab, and punch. When he felt I had those moves down, he moved on to my legs. He demonstrated how to use my knees and heels to get the most power. When he felt that I had that down, we moved on to how to block hits. Tobias stood back watched me delivered punch after punch, kick after kick. At first I honestly thought he may have been checking me out. After all we had been working out for a while. Maybe he was getting restless.

"Your weak. You have no muscle." He said, taking me by surprise. I didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. "You will never win, not like that." His voice sounded stern and focus. I was getting annoyed. What was the point of him teaching me, if all he was going to do was tell me it was pointless.

"That's good to know." Is all I could think of to respond. I kept working, wanting to prove him wrong. But knowing there was no use. The damn bag barely moved when I hit it.

"You have to use your whole body." Then I felt his both his hands on my stomach and back, stopping me from moving. The electrical pulse that shoot through me, down to my thighs are out of this world. It takes everything I have in me tr refrain from knocking him to the floor and attacking him myself. "Keep tension here." He said bringing me back to reality and out of the daydream. "You're fast enough, that if you attack first or get them by surprise it may just work. Use your elbows and knees, you'll get more power in blow that way."

"Okay." I say, frozen in place. Unable to take my eyes off of him.

"Keep working. Let's try to see how that works."

I do as he instructed and we both watched as the bag moved just a little more than before.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since I've seen Tobias. Work has kept both of us from seeing one another, but we don't fail to communication. We have talked and texted between my clients and his calls.

I guess a job as an EMT can be just as bad being a firefighter or a doctor. Always on call for the unexpected, or the most craziest of calls, that you never expect. He told me how easily his eight hour shift can turn into a double. Yesterday proved just that true for him.

He was scheduled to have the night off, but his last call ended up turning into an all nighter. He called me close to ten, just as I was getting ready to go to bed.

"I told you earlier... weird shit happens during the full moon." Tobias laughed out as he began to tell me what kept him during his last call of his shift. He and Zeke got the call just half an hour before they were suppose to be done. "The call was for a woman that was two weeks from her due date. She decided to go to a maternity Yoga class. She was stuck in a position that she couldn't get out of it. She was yelling in pain." I can hear the disbelief in his voice. Whatever he is about to tell me, I know will sound out of this world. "When we got there, she had one leg in the air, balancing on only her right leg. Yelling out in pain. She had pulled her pelvis. We managed to lay her on a stretcher and started to roll her out when we heard it." He says.

"What did you hear?" I ask. I'm not sure what to expect him to say.

"Like a water balloon bursting when it hit the floor. Zeke and I stopped rolling the woman away and turned at the same time to find one of the other mothers in labor." He continues. "So Zeke calls for backup, as I assist what's happening. Then to add to it.. one of the other women began to shout." This time he begins to chuckle.

"Oh my god." I get out.

"By the time we left.. half the class went into labor and we ended up delivering three of the women's babies." He explained. "Full moon." He laughs. We talk for a while longer, laughing as he describes Zeke's face when he was forced to face a woman's crowned vagina. If it wasn't for the situation at hand, Tobias admitted he probably would have peed himself laughing.

Today, I woke up to a text from Tobias wishing me good morning. His shift started at 6 am. I went to the gym, and got in a workout, thankfully making it to the office just in time for a new client's appointment. Not surprisingly, the bride reminded me of Christina. Although she was nicer, money was of no concern to her.

"Excuse me, Tris." Drew says from the door of my office. Was I so out of it, that I don't hear him knock on the door?

"Yes, Drew." I say, not bothering to lift my head from my laptop. I'm updating on one of my client's files.

"Your next appointment is here." He says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Appointment? Drew, my next client isn't until one, it's not even noon." I state. Has he gone insane? Maybe I'm working him too hard.

"That would be with me." Tobias says. Tobias? I instantly look up to find his smiling face, standing at the entrance of my office.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, as I stand up and make my way to him. I take a good look at him, in his navy pants, matching jacket and a light blue shirt. His jacket has his nick name printed on it, Four. He leans in wrapping an arm around my waist, while I wrap both arms around his neck. I'm surprised by how much I have missed him, since it's only been a couple of days. His arm never lets go of my waist as he pulls back enough to smile down at me.

"I thought I would surprise you with lunch." He says holding up his other hand to show me a subway bag. We sit down at a small table I have in my office. Tobias pulls out two subs, two waters, and two macadamia nut cookies. I wonder if he had any help with this choice of lunch.

"So anything out of this world happen this morning?" I ask. I always enjoy the stories he tells me of things he comes across at work.

"Oh yeah." He says laughing while shaking his head. "So we got a call, the dispatcher tells us the patient has fallen out of the window and can't get up." He says, continuing to shake his head. I can see the humor in his eyes. "So we get there, knock on the front door. The couple answers, the woman says she has been home alone all day and that her partner just got home early from work. We asked if we could take a look around the premises, make sure everything was ok. They agreed. We walk around the back, to find..." He stops unable to hold back a chuckle. "We find this guy, maybe in his forties, in nothing but his underwear and socks, his pants and shirt thrown in the yard, laying on the ground writhing in pain. Come to find out he had jumped out of the second story window." Oh my god. "So we begin loading him onto a stretcher. The guy comes out of the house with what we assumed to be his wife. He is sitting there yelling at the guy that is hurt, and his wife. Zeke tells him, that he can settle this later with his wife. We have to get this guy that is seriously injured to the hospital. The woman interrupts Zeke, telling him that the guy wasn't her husband, that the guy on the stretcher is her husband but they are separated. The man standing next to her is her boyfriend." Tobias explains. "It turns out that although they hated each other enough to separate the sex was better with her ex, than with her current partner." We laugh, as he continues telling me how the woman decided to go with her ex, leaving a very angry man behind.

* * *

When Tobias surprised me at my office with lunch, I was beyond touched. Other than Eric, I have never experienced the thrill of being chased. Tobias is the most incredible, loving, handsome, and caring man I have ever met. At lunch yesterday we planned for him to come over tonight to have dinner and maybe watch a movie. I've really come to enjoy spending time with him and getting to know him.

I hear the beeping coming from the intercom near the front door, alerting me someone is ringing my door from below. I run to press the button to talk.

"Hello." I say, letting go of the button.

"Hey, it's me." I hear Tobias say, I can't help the smile that instantly appears on my face.

"Come on up." I say, pressing the release button on the main door below to let him in. I turn to the front door, unlocking the dead bolts and cracking the door open so he can let himself in. I run right back to the kitchen as the timer goes off. I pull my famous lasagna and garlic bread out of the oven.

"Hey there." I hear Tobias say, as he snakes his arms around my waist pulling my back into him. I love how we have become so comfortable with each other. I feel him kiss my neck softly. The familiar electrical jolts runs down my body and directly to my already throbbing clit. Damn, just the simplest of touches and this man has me wanting him.

"Hey, yourself." I say, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You cooked?" He says taking in the casserole.

"Yes, I have been known to do that from time to time." I joke.

"Wow." He says, with a shocked expression. Did he seriously think I couldn't cook? I mean I know it never came up- "No one has ever cooked for me." Oh.

"Really? Never." I say, as I reached up into the cabinet for our plates.

"Yeah. Usually I take the girl out, other then the occasional breakfast." He says smirking. Such a guy. "Can I help with anything?"

"Sure. Can you get the salad that is in the fridge and the wine?" I ask.

"Mmm. A cooked meal, and wine. Are you trying to seduce me, Prior?" He asks. I instantly feel my cheeks begin to heat up.

"Not at all, just thought we would have a nice dinner and get to know each other better." I say picking up the hot dish with oven mittens, setting it on a hot plate on top of the table. "Now, behave or no dessert for you." I say.

"Dessert too?" He says as he opens the refrigerator door. His eyes land on the three layer Dauntless cake. I literally almost see his eyes pop out of his head.

"So let me get this straight... you cook, you bake... I might have to keep you around." Tobias says, taking a bite of his lasagna.

"You sound so surprised. What did none of your ex's cook." I ask laughing.

"No. Seriously, they would usually preferred going out to dinner." He says.

"Well, I will be happy to cook for you any time."I say.

"I might have to take you up on that. This is amazing Tris." He says moaning as he takes another bite. We continue to eat in comfortable silence.

After dinner, Tobias insists on helping me clean up. After all, I cooked and he felt it was only right that he help clean. I don't object to that. The worst part of cooking is the cleaning part.

"So how about I ask a question that we both answer... as a way to get to know each other?" Tobias asks while drying a dish.

"What like 20 questions?" I ask with a giggle.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Okay, sure. You start." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay. Favorite color," he starts of with something easy.

"Mmm. Blue." I say.

"Black." He answers

"Birthday?" I ask.

"March 9th." He says.

"July 17th." I answer.

We continue asking innocent questions, even after finishing the dishes and putting them away. We refill our wine glasses and move to the living room, deciding to continue playing our game as opposed to watching a movie.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Tobias asks, I instantly turn red once again.

"Nineteen." I answer, looking anywhere but him.

"Seventeen." He answers.

"First girlfriend." I ask.

"Beth Anderson, Junior year in high school." He answers with a smile while nodding his head.

"Eric was my first, senior year." I say, laughing.

"How many men have you slept with?" He asks, taking me by surprise.

"Mm." I say clearing my voice. I hold up my index finger, signaling one. I can feel my cheeks turn the brightest red that they have ever turned. I can't seem to meet his eyes. "Eric was my first, and.. and only." I confess.

"Wow. Umm... I... few more. Although I have never been with a man." He jokes. I giggle at his response, grateful for it. "Umm I have been with eight." Wow, well eight isn't to bad I guess. I mean look at him. Who wouldn't want a piece of him?

"Are you afraid of being with another man?" Tobias asks in all seriousness.

"It's not your turn." I say.

"I skipped back to you." He says, probably meaning it as a joke but coming out just as serious.

"Yes and no. With Eric it was comfortable, we knew each other for so long... When he died, I never thought I would ever possibly think about the idea of it." I answer, tucking a strand of hair that escaped my pony tail behind my ear.

"And now?" He asks, moving closer. I wonder if he can see how uncomfortable I feel, as he takes my hands in his.

"I.. I'm starting to open up to the idea of one day." I answer.

"Well, just to let you know I'll be more than happy to help you on that one day." He says, in a joking manner. I nervously laugh at his response.

We decide we have had enough of the game for tonight and to watch a movie on Netflix instead, although I find it hard to focus on anything but him. I made the effort. He wrapped me in his arms, held me tight against him while watching the movie "The Open House." Tobias didn't seem to mind all the times I jumped when something scary happened.

By the end of the movie, we both agree to call it a night. We have to be up early for work in the morning. I walk him to the door, and give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I can't wait for the day that I can kiss you." He says, roughly. He gently cradles my head in between his hands.

"So why don't you?" I ask.

"Because when I finally kiss you, I don't want to stop. I want to kiss you all the time, whenever I want. I want you to be ready. Until you say you are ready for that, I won't kiss you. I won't start something I know I won't be able to stop." He says, leaning in kissing my forehead, letting his lips linger longer than he probably should. But I don't mind.

"Goodnight, Tobias." I say as I see him walking down the hall.

"Good night Tris." He says, walking backwards giving me one last smile.

* * *

I wake up like every other morning, I take my shower and get dressed myself. I listen to the morning madness on the radio to fill the silence. They say there is heavy fog today and to be cautious. I hate driving in fog. It always reminds me of the movie The Mist. That something could be lurking in the fog just waiting to pop out always stays in the back of my mind.

I hear my phone ringing, bringing me out of my world that is filled with creepy creatures, and giant wasps. My phone stops ringing just as I reach for it, obvious that I didn't answer it on time. I press the home screen, bringing my screen to life and I see I have five missed calls all from Shauna. A sudden panic threatens to overwhelm me. She didn't text, didn't leave a voicemail, each call is seconds apart. Just as I am about to press redial a call comes in, the screen showing her name and picture. I know something is wrong.

"Shauna?" I answer the call, bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Tris. Oh my god." She says, I can hear the sobs that escape her as she tries to talk.

"Shauna, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you okay?" My mind begins to play all the worst scenarios of what could possibly be wrong.

"Tris, turn on the news. It's bad." She says, I can feel my stomach sink further down.

"Wait, slow down. What happened? What's bad?" I ask, as I move to the living room looking for the remote. Just as I turn on the TV, I hear the words come out of her mouth as the picture shows what she is telling me.

"Tris, there's been an accident on the Kennedy expressway, the fog caused a major pile up." She continues to sob harder before getting the next words out. But I already know what she is about to say. As the images of that dream come to mind, of Tobias being pinned down by the ambulance and Zeke dead on the street. "Tris, it's Zeke and Four they were... they were in the middle of it." With those words, my legs crumble beneath me, as my own sobs escape me. All I can see when I close my eyes is the last time I saw Tobias walking backwards away from me smiling.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be published on October 17th. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy Reading Everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I have kept you long enough... Don't forget to leave comments below!**

**Chapter 27**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I've been at work since six this morning. I've always enjoyed morning shifts. Getting work over and done with, and having some down time later is always a plus. But, it has it's downfalls, like having to go to bed earlier than normal. Which means no late phone calls with Tris. That doesn't stop me from texting the girl I want most in this world, a good morning text. Something about knowing I am the first one to wish her good morning, is a thrill in itself.

"So, Shauna told me that you and Tris has been spending a lot of time together. Does that mean you guys are official?" Zeke says coming behind me carrying some 4x4's. At the start of our shift it's our responsibility to make sure that the rig has everything that we need on a call. I check for needles and pain meds.

"Is this the big brother asking, or the best friend asking?" I question Zeke, I don't bother looking over my shoulder. It's something that we have gotten used to over the years from working side by side, we are used to concentrating on the task at hand and keeping our minds off the bad shit that happens by joking or changing the subjects.

"Well, considering that I have already gave you the whole "Don't fuck with her, she has been through enough." Speech. I would think this is the best friend talking. Although the big brother talk, still stands." Zeke says. I roll my eyes at his words. Of course I would never hurt Tris.

"We are taking it slow." I say, letting out a long sigh.

"Taking it slow, what the hell does that mean?" Zeke asks, loading the glass compartment.

"It means, what it means. Look, I know that Tris has only been with Eric. I also know they were beyond serious. I mean they were engaged for crying out loud. Another two weeks, they would have been married... I think she is afraid of moving too fast. Which is fine by me. Whatever she needs, to make her trust me, and to be comfortable with me, works for me." I say noting that I need to stock up on some more morphine, and Bayer aspirin. "I really care for her, Zeke. I don't want to mess this up by pushing her harder than she is ready for." I explain. I step out of the rig, getting the meds that we will could need for the next call.

"Available units please respond dog attack at home..."

"Roger that. Eta ten minutes." I hear Edward say, once he receives the address, and the correct routing on the new GPS system. The system was implemented last week, it shows us the address, any identification that has been given, along with all available routes to get to our destination. Zeke and I fasten our seats belts, and get busy packing the gear that we might need.

"So have you guys..." Zeke says, wiggling his eyebrows. Seriously?

"What part we are taking it slow, is difficult for you?" I say, shaking my head.

"Have you guys at least ..." He cuts himself off once again, only this time he puckers his lips and makes kissing sounds.

"What makes you think I will ever share details of my intimate life with you? Have I ever done that with any of the other women I have been with?" I ask, wanting him to think about that answer.

"So there are details to share?" Zeke says smiling. Jackass.

If he only knew nothing has ever happened. The most we have done together was share a bed when she arrived at my house in the middle of the night. She never told me exactly what her nightmare entailed. But I figured she would tell me if she wanted to share. I don't want to push her. I was just pleased that she wanted me to sleep beside her to give her comfort. I wonder if Zeke's eyes would pop out of his head, with the knowledge of how intimate I've been with Tris, without actually being physical.

"None that I want to share with you." I say, choosing my words carefully.

"Eric was jerk." Zeke says. I look up, pinching my eyebrows together. "He was that bully, son of a bitch, that you wished would disappear. He and I hated each other since sixth grade." He says, chuckling. "But then one day, this skinny, awkward sixteen year old transferred into the school and into my English class that I shared with both Eric and Shauna... One look, that's all it took. He knew he wasn't the one for her. He told me that. He knew she was way too good for him. But he tried everyday to make himself worthy. He never stopped trying. He was patient and caring and honest with her. She changed him, she had that power." He shakes his head. I'm not sure where he is going with this. "You can tell she was the one that kept him afloat. But with you... It's different. You're both equals and you fit together perfectly. For the first time in four years, she smiles. Like really, smiles. Not because she forces herself to, for the sake of others. I've seen the life return. Not to mention, there is something in her I have never seen before... I can't pinpoint it, but whatever it is... It's good and pure, and has only been there with you."

His words take me by surprise. I know it's different with her. I feel things, I never knew existed. But I never expected for her to experience it as well. Let alone, to have other people to notice something within the both of us.

The rig comes to a stop, Edward bangs on the dividers. It's showtime. Both Zeke and I grab the essentials that we may need for a dog attack. When we step out of the rig, I'm baffled by the sight unfolding before me. There are cops, firemen, animal control, and now us. All for a dog attack? Zeke and I look at each other, both sharing the same expression. We both watch a female cop arrive at the scene. She quickly steps out of her patrol car, carrying a large McDonald's bag. She walks towards the front door, we head in that direction at the same time. We watch her throw big Mac's at the two large dogs. She continues to throw them across the room, the dogs swallow the burgers whole, moving in the direction of a closet. Once both dogs are in the closet, a fireman closes the door behind them, locking them in. Well, you don't see that every day.

I turn my attention to the patient, who appears to be a black male about hundred and thirty pounds. He is standing on the kitchen island. We enter the house quickly, his left legs appears to be severely bitten, along with his right hand. He has scratches on his face and chest. His clothing is badly torn, by what I imagine were the dogs' sharp nails.

We carefully help the patient down from the island, and sit him in a chair at the dinning room table. We work quickly wrapping his wounds, getting his vitals. I bite down on my lower lip to keep from laughing, when I see Zeke nearly turn green when he pulls a tooth from the guys leg. We get him stable enough to transport. We get him on a gurney and loaded, but just as we are about to depart, the female cop stops us from leaving. I wonder what this is about. It's rare we are stopped from transporting a patient that is so badly injured.

"That patient is under arrest." She explains, as she read him his rights and handcuffs him to the gurney. I guess she is riding with us... She explains on the way, that the real owner of the house arrived as we were loading him in the ambulance. It turns out the dogs attacked the intruder, not the owner that he claimed to be. I guess it is never too early for drama in the city of Chicago.

Edward opens the divider between us and the front of the rig. He explains that the weather is nasty up ahead. The fog is extremely heavy, and it's preventing him from seeing clearly. He continues to drive through it with caution. We hear a series of curses slip through his lips. Suddenly, crashing metals is the only sound I can hear, as the ambulance smashes into something. Zeke, the patient, the cop and I all get thrown around the rig as well. Suddenly, I feel like a rag doll stuck in the spin cycle of a washing machine. I watch Zeke hit his head really hard on the side of the ambulance, I see his eyes close, but they don't reopen. Something hits my head really hard. My hands instinctively raise to cover my head, but it's too late. I can already feel the warm sticky liquid that coming from the wounds. I fight the darkness that threatens to take my sight. I need to stay conscious, I need to help Zeke. After all, he is the one with a wife and a baby on the way. This can't be the way we end. Can it? But the darkness is too strong, I can't fight it for long. The last thing I see before it completely takes me over, is Tris' smiling face.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I have a choice, I can stay siting in a fetal position in the middle of my floor, or I could peel myself off the floor and do something. I can hear Shauna's frantic cries through the phone. The phone that slipped from my hands when my world crumpled.

I continue looking at the News broadcast, the helicopter hovers over the scene, as fire and smoke fills the air, along with frantic people running in every direction, as well as others trying to help those stuck their vehicles. It appears to be at least a 50 car pile-up. The letters crawl across the bottom of the screen reading, "Massive pileup on Kennedy expressway, at least 10 confirmed dead on sight, many more injured." The letters keep scrolling by, but I can't breath when I see the ambulance that was involved in the accident. It's turned over on it's side, along with many other vehicles that collided with it. My heart threatens to stop altogether. Not only is Zeke, the boy that has always been like a brother to me, in there... But I also know who was with him. His partner, the man I know I'm beginning to learn can't live without. Tobias.

"Tris. Tris. We have to go... Captain Wu just called me. Those that were involved in the accident are being transported to Weiss Memorial." I hear Shauna cry out. I can hear her trembling voice trying to speak out. I take a deep breathe collecting myself, trying to ignore the sinking I get when I hear the name Weiss Memorial Hospital. It wasn't that long ago, that I was in the same place, needing her help. I need to be strong for her, to keep her calm. Zeke would want me too, not only for her sake but for the baby as well.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, be ready." I say. I hang up the phone without another word, as I move quickly grabbing my shoes, forgetting about my damp hair, then I pick up my purse and keys, as I run out the door.

I run as fast as I can down the halls and out the building. Keys ready in my hand, I jump into my car. I start the engine and put it in gear as I reach for my seat belt at the same time.

I sit at a stand still, stuck in traffic. There is no amount of honking that will make this go any faster. With one of the largest expressways closed down, all commuters have been forced to take local roads causing massive traffic jams. What should have taken me ten minutes or so to get there, has now exceeded twenty. I try to ignore the growing anxiety I feel, the fear that continues to threaten to overcome me as I think of the last time I stepped foot in Weiss Memorial.

* * *

**Flashback**

The doorbell forces us to finally take a break from creating goody bags for my wedding. Shauna and I both laugh as our hands are cramped and stiff as we try to straighten ourselves up. I stand slowly and stiffly make my way to the front door to see who it is. I swear if Eric sent me another bouquet of flower asking me if I still wanted to marry him... I might just kick his ass. Everyday for the past week, he has sent some kind of gift to the door with some kind of message. He can be so smoochy when he wants to be. But I'm not complaining. Ten years and still in love. We are finally getting married in two weeks and plan to start our family together soon.

But my thoughts all change when I reach the front door, I didn't need to answer it to know something is wrong. I see the flashing lights of the sirens coming through the window. "Shauna!" I scream out. Please don't let it be Eric. Please God, let him be ok.

"What is it?" I hear her ask as she walks towards me. But I don't wait for her to be with me before I open the door. Please. Please. Please. I slowly open the door and there is Captain Max Reynolds standing before me. That's when I see it. The grief, the sadness all over his face. No. No. No.

"Tris, I'm sorry. It's Eric." He says, I can see he is trying to keep his emotions at bay. He and Eric have become close friends. They always go for drinks after work together. Max was even going to be one of our ushers at our wedding.

"Is he hurt? Is he okay?" I say tears falling down my face. Then I see it, his face falls. He isn't okay. He isn't coming home. The last kiss we will ever share was this morning, the last time we made love was just a few nights ago, the last time I told him I loved him was before he left. My legs no longer have the strength to hold me up. I crumple to the floor, screaming and sobbing for the love that I lost. I rock my body back and forth in a fetal position. This can't be happening. Not now.

"Tris?" I hear Shauna's shocked words. But that's all I hear, the rest doesn't seem to register with me. I can't think of anything else but him... his smile, his lips, his gentle touch. No, this has to be a joke. This can't be real. Finally the sobs run dry, as my screaming quiets down.

"I need to see him." I say roughly. I don't recognize my own voice. I feel arms wrap around my body, the familiar scent of Shauna's perfume hits me.

"Tris. That's not necessary. I've already identified the.." He trails off before the last word comes out of his mouth. But I already know what he was going to refer to Eric as. The body. The body that use to comfort me, that use to keep me warm at night, the body that took me to dances even though he hated them. The body that I found pleasure in.

"I need to see him." I repeat, only this time with more determination behind it. "Take me to him." I demand. He nods in defeat. He places his hand on my lower back, guiding me out of the house and into his squad car. I hear him on the radio, he seems to be talking to someone. Telling them I was coming in. Shauna comes in behind me, handing me my purse and telling me that she locked up the house for me. The house. The house that I once shared with Eric.

We arrive at the hospital very quickly, Max had his siren on the whole time he drove. I watched feeling nothing but numb, as the other drivers swerved out of the way. When we arrive, Max parks at the back entrance. I see Doctors, nurses, hospital staff and police officers making two lines, leaving a path for me to walk through. I hate the added attention, I wish I could just walk in unseen. But I know this is in honor of him. To honor the fallen hero and his loved ones. It's this moment, that it all to really hits me. Eric is really gone.

Max steps out of the patrol car, opening the door for Shauna and I to get out. She climbs out and steps to the side for me to join her. As we approach the double doors, everyone begins to give their condolences and bows their heads in a moment for prayer. My cries are silent, but tears fall in a steady stream down my face. I don't bother to wipe them away. I watch Eric's partner step out of the line, approaching me. He apologizes profusely, while trying to explain to me what happened. But I don't hear him, somehow tuning out his words. Shauna takes my hand and leads me through the double doors. We follow the doctor that declared Eric's time of death.

"We had him brought up, for you." He continues. "We... were preparing him for transportation." Transportation? Right the morgue. Where else would you take someone that no longer has a heartbeat or no longer breathing.

I slowly enter a sterile, plain room. Eric lays on a silver table with a white sheet covering most of him. Only his head is visible to me. Suddenly a new wave of sobs and cries come out of me. The Doctor and Max both walk out of the room, giving me some privacy. Shauna stays with me, but keeps her distance. I step up to the table, exposing Eric's hand from under the sheet. He feels so cold and he looks beyond pale.

"Eric." I cry out. "Eric, please wake up. Baby, please. I need you." Finally I feel everything within me give out. I crumble once again to the floor, only this time I keep a tight grip on his hand. I hold on for dear life, never wanting to let go. How am I suppose to let him go? All I have ever known was him.

"Tris. Tris. It's time. You have to let him go." Shauna says kneeling next to me on the floor. I continue holding strong to his hand. I can't let go. This isn't how it was suppose to be. This isn't how it was suppose to end for us. "Tris. Sweetheart, you have to let go. He's gone." Shauna whispers. But I can't. She doesn't understand. The last thing I remember was a nurse holding me, while the Doctor sedated me. Only then did I finally let go of his hand.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Chills run down my spine, as I think back on the worst day of my life. I thought I would never be the same again. I thought I would smile, never laugh, never to think of the possibilities of a tomorrow with someone else. To love again.

Eric and I agreed when he first became a cop, after a long night of fighting and discussing, that we would live everyday and every minutes as if it was our last together. Never wanting regrets between us, in case the inevitable were to happen.

How stupid have I been? Yes, I have my reservations, doubts, fears about getting involved with Tobias. Who wouldn't? But I have allowed it to control me. To keep him at arms length, and keeping what I feel for him at bay. God forbid, if something has or should happen to him, he will never know how I truly feel, I will without a doubt, carry that regret with me forever. All this time... I could have been with him, cherishing him, making new experiences, and being in love. Never knowing that I am all in, that I want nothing than more or nothing less than him from this day forward.

I finally arrive at Shauna's house, I honk twice and watch her run out of the house and into the car. I don't waste anytime, putting the car back in gear, and driving off into the traffic, trying to push through the non-moving cars. I try everything I can think of to soothe Shauna's nerves. But I know nothing will help. Not until we get there. It feels like we have been through battle by the time we get to the hospital. I throw the keys to the valet, as we both rush into the hospital, towards the check in desk. We demand to see both Ezekiel Pedrad and Tobias Eaton.

"Are you family?" The lady asks, she rolls her eyes at us.

"I'm Ezekiel's wife..." Shauna spits out. I place a calming hand on her back trying to sooth her. I'm worried about her and the baby. They both look in my direction, "She's his sister."

"I see, and your relation to Mr. Eaton." The nurses asks, looking down at her computer screen.

"He is my husband's partner and best friend." Shauna explains.

"He's my boyfriend." I blurt out, I don't turn to look at Shauna. Who is at the moment burning a whole into the side of my head.

"I see. Well, only immediate family only for now." She says. But then to my surprise she leans into me, so others won't be able to hear her. "Good thing they are sharing a room." She whispers. I'm relieved at her answer. They are sharing a room, which means they're alive for the most part. Finally tears run down my cheeks at the realization, they are alive. She hands us our sticky visiting badges to place on our shirts. We turn and walk down the hall she points at, to room 201.

"Tris?" Shauna asks.

"She said, they are sharing a room." I repeat her words. I finally turn towards Shauna, who is looking at me like I grew a second head. "They're alive." I whisper barely audible. We both stop for a moment, embracing each other in a tight and warm hug. We finally let ourselves breathe.

Shauna knocks before she slowly cracks open the door and sticks her head in. She opens the door even wider for us to pass through, and to our relief, there, sitting up on their beds are a very alive and conscious Zeke and Tobias.

I look at Zeke as Shauna runs into his open arms. His head is wrapped, he has many cuts and bruises but over all seems to be in good health. I cover my mouth with my hand, because once again my emotions take control of me. I slowly make my way towards Tobias, pulling the curtain closed, giving both couples some much needed privacy.

I close the little gap between Tobias and I. I let my hands hover over him, taking in his injuries. I see his head is wrapped, like Zeke's, he also has his left arm in a sling, along with many cuts and bruises. "Are you okay?" I ask, but I don't let him answer. His right hand is cradling my cheek, his thumb wiping my runaway tears. I lean in, resting my forehead against his. My hands, which have a mind of their own, circle his neck and tangle themselves in his hair. I shut my eyes tightly, letting his scent and touch comfort me. He is alive, and he is going to be okay. When I open my eyes, I can see the fire burning within me, reflected back in his eyes. I can no longer hold back from him. I know what I want. I glance down at his lips, and back up to meet his gaze. His gaze has yet to lose the fire. I lean in even further, he meets me halfway letting our lips finally meet softly against each other. His lips are soft, sweet and tender. This kiss isn't rushed, but it's filled with love and passion as we mold our lips together. He breaks our kiss, our gaze never leaving each other.

"Tris?" He whispers.

"Shh. I'm all in, Tobias. If I'm being honest, I've been all in for a while now. I was just too scared to admit it." I take a deep breath needing to get this all out. I think back the night that he told me what he wanted next, after our first kiss. I want him to know I want that too. "I'm all in, I'm ready for the adventures and dates, to argue about what movie to rent on Friday's, because your choice is so beyond questionable. You can make the popcorn while I get the drinks. I want nothing more than to lose sleep, because you and I were up all night making love. For our love to make us inseparable, and for the one day to be husband and wife. For our love to create new life, to have the minivan filled with the soccer team. I want it all, Tobias. I want it to be with you. I'm all in, if you'll have me." Tobias doesn't say a word, instead he smiles widely leaning back into me. Our lips once again mold against each other, only this time it's more familiar, as our lips are filled with love and lust and the promise of a beautiful future.

* * *

**A/N**

**YES! Finally, Tris and Tobias kissed.**

**Next chapter will be published on October 24th. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Reading Everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it. Leave me comments, you know I love reading them! **

**I do not claim to know anything about medicine.**

**Chapter 28**

**Tobias P.O.V**

Zeke was already awake when I came to. For the first time since I have known him, he was quiet. Mentally he is in his own world, as he sits in the bed beside mine. The familiar sound of beeping annoys me, but tells me I'm alive.

"Zeke." I barely get out. The sound of his name draws his attention to me. I see nothing but horror, pain, and relief on his face. "What happened?" I ask.

"There was a pile-up, we were right in the middle of it..." I remember, I remember the loud noise of metal being crushed, the sight of things being tossed around, and Zeke and everyone else being tossed around like a rag doll.

"The patient?" I ask. But he doesn't have to answer, I see it on his face. He didn't make it. "Edward?" I see a haunted look in his face.

"Life support, it doesn't look good." He says, running both of his hands down his face.

"What about the cop?" I remember she was with us, she joined us at the last minute before we left the scene of the patient's attack. She was placing the patient under arrest, she needed to come with us.

"She'll live, she got a metal rod through her thigh, and a few burns." He answers.

"How bad are we?" I ask. The adrenaline within me must be dying down, I'm starting to feel sore, there is an intense sharp pain, and I have a throbbing headache.

"We both have concussions, I have a broken rib, and my left leg is broken." He begins with his injuries. "You on the other hand, broke your arm in two different places, and they had to put stitches in your back. We both also have a few second degree burns.." He finishes. I nod my head understanding that we are both hurt, but nothing too life threatening. It could have been worse.

"Shauna, Tris?" I ask. I'm surprise a hormonal Shauna isn't here, at the very least, fussing over her husband.

"I tried calling, no answer. I'm guessing they are on their way here already." He admits.

"Why is that?" I ask. Did someone contact Shauna on his behalf? Without bothering to speak, Zeke's hand glides over the guard rail on his bed pushing some buttons that wake up the TV that is hanging on the wall in the middle of both our beds. I instantly see what he means... "Breaking News- Massive pileup on Kennedy Expressway, at least 10 confirmed dead, many more injured." The sight of the Kennedy Expressway is in ruins, people are frantic and they're everywhere, as car after car have piled up on each other.

"Like I said, she is probably on her way or already here. I bet she called Tris too." Zeke says turning the TV off. I feel relieved at the silence and the blank TV screen that suddenly fills the room. There is nothing to say, other than to sit in silence. Both of us are lost in our own worlds.

A soft knock on the door breaks the silence. The door slowly opens as a very concerned Shauna pops her head in. There is instant relief on her face, when she takes both of us in. She opens the door wider so she can step inside, but she doesn't close the door behind her. Instead she leaves it open enough for Tris to walk in. She's here. She came. I watch her eyes, as she takes in both Zeke's and mine appearance. She slowly makes her way over to me. I silently watch as she pulls the privacy curtain closed, blocking us from Zeke and Shauna.

I watch her, confused about what she is doing. She continues to step closer to me. Is she upset with me? Did I scare her, pushed her too far? Maybe she never wants to see me again?

"Are you okay?" She asks. I hear the concern in her voice, as tears falls from her eyes. Although I hate that I made her worry, I'm also relieved that she is worried. It means she cares about me. I reach out with my good arm, wanting nothing but to wipe the tears away. Before I can muster any words to answer her, she leans in resting her forehead against my own. This position has always felt so right to me, something so intimate yet innocent at the same time. She slowly wraps her hands around my neck and tangles her fingers in my hair. All I can think about is where her hands are, and how they feel. I watch her eyes close, breathing me in deeply. I can't help focusing on her soft, luscious lips. What would I give to taste her? When she finally opens her eyes, I see nothing but the same desire I have for her. She glances between my eyes and my lips. Does she want me to kiss her? Is she ready for that? She answers my unspoken questions, as she slowly leans into me. I meet her half way, our lips gently brush against each other. My lips finally get a taste of her sweet soft lips.

"Tris?" I whisper, when we finally break our kiss. I have no doubt in my mind, that these are the lips that I would never get tired of, ever.

"Shh. I'm all in, Tobias. If I'm being honest, I've been all in for a while now. I was just too scared to admit it." She says, taking in a deep breath. I see nothing but determination on her face. "I'm all in, I'm ready for the adventures and dates, to argue about what movie to rent on Friday's, because your choice is so beyond questionable. You can make the popcorn while I get the drinks. I want nothing more than to lose sleep, because you and I were up all night making love. For our love to make us inseparable, and for the one day to be husband and wife. For our love to create new life, to have the minivan filled with the soccer team. I want it all, Tobias. I want it to be with you. I'm all in, if you'll have me." Her words leave me speechless, but I'm without a doubt the happiest man on earth, finally hearing her words. I can't help the goofy smile that appears on my face. I don't know who pulls in who, but our lips meet once again, only this time the kiss is more firm and certain, as I feel that all too familiar electrical pulse pass between us.

I carefully scooch myself over enough for her to slide in next to me on the bed. She doesn't hesitate, as I pull her down with my good arm, wrapping it around her waist. All I want right now is to have her as close to me as possible. Allowing her warmth to both comfort and assure me that everything will be alright. I feel her eyes roam over me, lingering on my visible injuries.

"Hey." I whisper, trying to get her attention. "Hey." I wait for her to meet my gaze. "I'm alright, Tris. Everything is going to be alright." I whisper to her gently. I don't want her to worry about me.

"You're hurt." She says.

"I have a concussion, my arm is broken in two places, and I have some stitches on my back, plus a few second degree burns." I quickly answer her unspoken question when she eyes my arm in a cast that is sitting in a sling. I rub her arm up and down, comforting her with my good hand.

"I was so scared... I thought... I thought I lost you." She stutters. I pull her closer, leaning in without any hesitation at all this time, as I kiss her harder than before. Tris pulls me even closer to her by my neck. I let myself get lost in the moment, in the warmth of her embrace and in her moist soft lips, all my pain suddenly forgotten. My tongue moves on it's own accord as it slowly teases her bottom lip, I feel myself beginning to stir as I taste her on my tongue. To my pleasure, her lips part granting me access that I so want most right now. God, what I would give to have my own room right now! The sound of familiar voices bickering, is the only thing that breaks me from Tris' hold.

"Evelyn, calm down. I'm sure he is fine." Are the words my father says.

"Marcus Eaton, I will not calm down! He is my baby, and I need to see to it that he is alright." My frantic mother says, as they approach the door to my and Zeke's room.

"Excuse me..." A small squeaky voice says.

Tris must notice my sudden change in demeanor, as she pulls back looking at me with a question in her eyes. But then she too hears the door open at the same time as I do. She shifts slightly towards the opening door, only to find my overly protective mother and my father towing right behind her.

"Oh thank god, you're both alright!" My mother says glancing between Zeke and I. Then I watch her eyes as they register Tris who is still laying next to me on the bed, our arms still entangled. Yup, this is the best way to introduce Tris to my parents. Why not? "Oh, hello." Mom greets Tris. I can see Tris is speechless, and obviously feeling awkward given our current position.

"Ah, son... Good to see you. And this must be the famous Tris." My father says, he reaches his hand out for Tris to shake. She hesitates at first, probably wondering what my father means by the famous Tris. She reaches out her hand to shake, giving my father a good, firm handshake. All the while her cheeks deepen in color.

"Hi. I'm Tris Prior, it's very nice to meet you both." Tris says, smiling at both my mother and father. They politely smile back, acting like the situation I am in with my girlfriend is no big deal at all. Yup, it's normal to find your son laying in a hospital bed, wrapped up in an unfamiliar woman's arms... no problem. I guess it could be worse, I tell myself.

My mother pulls up a chair to sit a little closer to me. Then my Father mirrors her, by pulling up a chair for himself and placing it right next to hers.

"So what did the Doctor say? Have they checked on you?" My mother begins asking a million questions. With each new question I feel the throbbing in my head increase. Someone make her stop.

"How about I call the nurse? Maybe it's time for some pain meds?" Tris asks. I wonder if she can see the pain evident in my eyes. I nod, not wanting to form any words with my mouth. I watch her as she reaches the pink button with a picture of a nurse that is located on the bed rail. She slowly and carefully raises from the bed. No doubt, not wanting for the situation to become more awkward when the nurse comes into the room. I notice my body instantly feels colder and misses her warmth the second she is gone from my embrace.

A somewhat tall woman with long black hair enters the room. She must be our nurse, since she is in light blue scrubs. She welcomes both Zeke and I with a smile, as she walks up to the white erase board that is against the wall right under the TV. She pulls out a black marker and begins to fill in the blanks on the board...

**Doctor: Dr. David Rivers. **

**Nurse: Nita – 1182**

**Plan of treatment: Pain management, no diet restrictions, and watch for infections and concussions. **

She puts the marker back into her pocket and turns around to face both Zeke and I.

"Hi, I'm Nita. I'll be your nurse until the next shift change, which is at seven. Dr. Rivers will be in to check with both of you within the next hour. He will discuss your injuries to the fullest extent and what your course of treatment will be, as well as how long you will be staying with us. There is an order for pain management, in case either of you need some." She pauses and waits for either of us to ask. Zeke and I both wave our hands, indication the need for pain relievers. She nods and leaves the room, explaining she will return with some morphine.

"Alright, at least we get the good crap!" Zeke says burrowing into the mattress a little more, no doubt looking for a more comfortable position. Which I believe is highly unlikely, these beds are thin and worn out. There is no way I'll be getting any rest here.

Nita returns in record time. She has in her hands a tray with two syringes and a scanner on it. She goes to Zeke first, placing the tray on the roll away table. She lifts the scanner to Zeke's wrist scanning his name bracelet, then turns and scans the syringe. "This might cause you to be dizzy, or tired. If you need to go to the bathroom, don't hesitate to call for help. We have orderlies that can come in and help either one of you." Nita says, she glances from Zeke to me. For a second her smile fades when her eyes land on Tris, who is holding my hand. "Alright, Zeke you are all set. You should start feeling the relief any second now." Just on cue, Zeke lets out a long sigh and tilts his head back.

Nita then makes her way over to my bed. Just like before she places her tray on my roll away table and scans the identification tag on my wrist and scans the syringe. She glances at my parents, then at Tris as she works. "He needs his rest. He shouldn't be having so many visitors. Are you all family?" She asks.

"We're his parents." My mother answers. Nita nods satisfied with that answer. She then turns to Tris, raising her eyebrows waiting for Tris to state her role in my life. I close my eyes, we haven't even gotten to discuss any titles yet. Although it was just ten minutes ago, Tris confessed just what kind of role she wants in my life at the end of the day... I know she will be hesitant to answer.

"I'm his sister." Tris answers, she points toward Zeke. Really?

"Mm. Well shouldn't you be checking on your brother then?" Nita asks suspiciously. Tris looks like she has just been caught sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar at two in the morning.

"She's also my fiance." I jump in, explaining to her. I hear the shocked gasps, and sudden lack of breathing coming from the guests in the room. Even a stunned Tris is frozen in her place.

"Funny, how she didn't mention that part. MMM. Must not be that serious about it then." I feel instant anger as she says those words. She quickly finishes up injecting the medication into my IV. I fight the effects as the morphine spreads through my system. I can't let that comment slide.

"That's because it just happened last night. We haven't told anyone." I quickly reply.

"I see. Well, keep in mind they both need their rest." She says, grabbing her tray and walking out of the room. The room goes quiet the moment Nita leaves. I swear I can cut the tension in this room, with a damn butter knife.

"Does.. this mean I'm the best man?" Zeke asks, breaking the silence. But no one finds his comment amusing. Instead they all turn their glares at him. Crap.

"Fiancee, well congratulations son. Tris looks like a fine young woman." My father says, patting my leg. It takes all that I have to keep from flinching, from the fresh wounds that he just touched.

"Dad..." I start to explain.

"Fiancee? Fiancee? I mean we just met her... and I'm sure she is a wonderful young woman, Tobias. But-" Mother begins her lecture. I cut her off before she can continue.

"Mom, we're not engaged. Not yet. Maybe one day." I watched both my parents looked relieved at the truth. "I just didn't want the nurse to kick Tris out. I would like for my girlfriend to stay here with me, with us. Zeke and Shauna grew up with Tris, they are practically family." I explain, "But don't get me wrong..." I say reaching out for Tris' hand. "One day, if things go right.. I do hope Tris will agree to being my wife." I watch everyone in the room deflate little more. I look up watching Tris' eyes as I speak the next words. "Right now, we are just happy exploring and starting something new, that might end up to be everything we have ever wanted." I watch Tris' eyes light up at my words, and her lips turning up in a smile.

My father offers to grab Tris, Shauna and my mother a cup of coffee. I think its just his way of trying to escape from the women who are now talking about hormones and morning sickness. The three lovely, but chatty women in my life have moved their chairs closer together in the corner of the room, so Zeke and I can rest in peace. I told Tris, she didn't have to move. I wanted her to lay with me, to have her warm, small, and firm body pressed against mine. But she insisted I get some rest. So I buried myself deeper into the mattress, trying to get as comfortable as I can. Letting the sound of Tris' whispers lull me to sleep.

* * *

I stir at the sound of two soft knocks at the door. A man in a white coat comes in, he appears lean and in his late fifties. His hair is mostly gray, he looks like he hasn't slept in over a week. No doubt he has had many patients after this morning's tragedy on the highway. Our nurse Nita walks in the room holding her own clipboard, as she stands quietly off to the side of him.

"Afternoon, my name is Dr. David Rivers, I am going to do a quick exam to see how both your wounds are doing. Then we will discuss the possibilities of discharge and treatment." He explains. He steps up to Zeke's bed first, signaling Nita to close the curtain for privacy.

I can hear the Doctor ask Zeke if certain things hurt or if they feel tender. Zeke answers, sometimes with a groan and other times with an actual word. The examination doesn't take long and soon the curtain gets pulled back. I see the relief on Zeke's face when he realizes the worst of the examination is over. The doctor orders Nita to draw some blood for further testing and another MRI on Zeke's head.

The Doctor makes his way to me, once again signaling Nita to close the curtain around us for privacy. My eyes can't help but stare off in Tris' direction until the curtain no longer allows me a view of her. He looks into my eyes with his small pen like flashlight, asking me to follow the light with my eyes. He then feels my head, asking if it's tender at all, and I realize it is, because I wince the moment he does touch the bump on my head. He informs me that I did have surgery on my arm, when I first arrived. They had to realign the fracture bones and place a cast to help keep them in place until they heal properly. He checks my back to look at my stitches, it's then I realize how extreme the cuts on my back really are. He explains that there are a few that run from my shoulder all the way down to my waist. I wonder what my back looks like now that I have these slashes... I can't help but wonder about the ink on my back, how badly does it look now, compared to the work of art that it once was. Luckily he sees no reason to suspect any infections on my back nor chest. He removes the sheet that was covering my legs, and it's then that I take in the horror of the massive burns on my left leg. Although they look nasty, there doesn't seem to be any pus or significantly strange colors. Which thankfully means, no evidence of infection. Like Zeke he order me to have more blood drawn, along with an MRI scan on my head, and a special cream for my burns to keep the area clean and moist. Once I'm covered, he pulls back the curtain. He places the orders for antibiotics and more pain medications for both Zeke and I. The doctor states that depending on the outcome of our tests, that we might be able to be released the day after tomorrow.

The rest of the day, Zeke and I spend it in what we call "the torture ward" as they poke and prod us. I swear that Nurse Nita, is getting a kick out of it too. She always seems to have this mischievous smile when she has to close the curtains dividing me from the people in the room. As night creeps up on us, I am more than thankful when Nita and another nurse come into the room. They erase Nita's name on the board, replacing it with the night nurse, who is named, Myra. I think Zeke even blows out a sigh of relief when Myra seems to be a genuine nice nurse, she even gives us her extension number that goes straight to her special nurse phone. She said we should call it instead of pushing the nurse button, it will go directly to her and she can be right on in with anything we need.

"Evelyn, we should be heading home. Tobias needs to get some rest..." Dad says placing his hand on my mother's lower back. But she won't budge as he tries to guide her through the door, instead she turns to me .

"I will do no such thing. My baby is hurt, I will be staying with him." My mother says, I swear I feel like I'm five years old again.

"Evelyn that's nonsense, he is a grown man. He will be alright." My father says.

"I don't care, my baby is hurt and I will be here to help him." My Mother says, sinking further into her chair. "In fact Tobias, I have been thinking that maybe you should move back in with your father and I until you feel better." My mother says, the whole time she is looking at me hoping for my approval. Instead I force my face to not show my horrified expression. I tighten my grip on Tris' hand, careful not to hurt her. But enough to muster some kind of bravery to decline my overreacting mother's offer.

"I'll stay with him." Tris says firmly. She looks at my mother dead on. "I would like to stay and help look after both Zeke and Tobias... I don't want the stress of this situation to overwhelm Shauna... I was planning on staying regardless. There isn't a point for the both of us to sleep on an uncomfortable chair." Tris says, with a polite smile.

"Well there you have it, our grown ass boy, will be alright. Evelyn, lets go." Dad says standing up and reaching for my mother's arm. She reluctantly gets up telling me to call her for anything, she will be here in less than ten minutes. I fight against rolling my eyes at her. I know she is just being mom... overprotective and caring.

"We'll wait to talk about you moving home until you feel better tomorrow." She says, as she leans in kissing my forehead and doing the same to Zeke before leaving.

"I guess that will be tomorrow's problem." I sigh out.

"What is?" Tris asks, as she slides on the bed, claiming her earlier spot next to me.

"My mother's absurd request of me moving back home." I say, shaking my head from side to side.

"Well if it would make her feel better, I'll be more than happy to help. You can stay with me, or if it's more comfortable, I can stay with you." Tris offers. I instantly want to scream out, fuck yes! But I don't, instead I nod my head hiding the excitement, trying not to scare her or overwhelm her too quickly.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be published on October 31st . **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy reading everyone! Happy Halloween! Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and of course be safe! Don t forget to comment below, you know me I love reading those reviews**

**Chapter 29**

**Tris P.O.V**

"Well if it would make her feel better, I'll be more than happy to help. You can stay with me, or if it's more comfortable, I can stay with you." I say, after I climb back into bed with Tobias. He wraps his good arm around my shoulder bringing me into him further, as my arm circles around his waist. I lay my head against his chest. I feel his lips on the top of my head as we lay there content in each other's arms. I secretly hope my voice didn't give away at how nervous I truly am, about his answer. It's not that I don't want to help and be there for Tobias... it's more like that's all I want to do, which seems to be the problem. We just both got on the same page as far as our relationship is concerned, so I don't want to push too far or go to fast. But at the same time, I want to be there care for him and make him feel better. Not to mention, it would be great to have an excuse to spend a lot of time with him. I can't help it, being around Tobias always seem to make me happier than I have been in years, maybe even longer. He nods, not wanting to use words to agreeing with me. A part of me is so relieved that he does want me around after all.

"Your parents seem great!" I comment. Really Tris? Your parents seem great! Talk about, awkward! At least it will be a funny story to tell the kids one day...What, did I just go there? Yup, you did.

"Yeah, definitely an interesting way to meet the parents." He chuckles. "Let's just hope I don't meet your dad the same way you met mine." The thought of our situation being reversed, sends cold chills down my spine. No doubt if I was laying in this hospital bed, and my father and mother were the ones to have walked through that door... pretty sure, Tobias would be missing a very important part of his manhood, right about now.

"Yeah, that would be bad." I say at the terrifying thought.

I don't know how long we lay here satisfied to just be in each other's arms, in comfortable silence. But everything feels right at this moment. I tilt my head up, looking into his eyes. For the moment, I miss his normal ocean blue eyes that always looked back at me in wonder. But I am still content with looking into his eyes that have enlarged pupils and are slightly glassy. I know it is temporary, hopefully soon they will return to normal.

"Tris?" Tobias asks, I can see him trying to focus on me but having a hard time.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying to figure out what he could possibly want.

"Would you... be my girlfriend." Tobias asks, slurring a little on the world girlfriend. I lift my head completely off of his chest, wanting to face him completely. I lean in slowly giving him a sweet, and loving kiss.

"I thought I was already." I answer. I see him smile, but wince at the same time. He is in pain, and needs to rest.

"Sleep." I say gently. I place my finger over his lips, when I see him ready to protect. "You need it." He nods slowly, giving in. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. But then he slowly opens his left eye while turning his head towards the muffled laughter coming from the bed next to us.

"Dude you really need to step up your game." Zeke says between his gasps, as he tries to recover from his laughing fit. "You are aware... that you just asked her to be your girlfriend... in the hospital. While your ass is hanging out of that damn gown, right? By the way Four, nice ass." Zeke finally gets out, as he starts to have another laughing fit. This time Shauna joins in with her own laughter, as she slowly gets up and makes her way to Tobias' side of the bed. I watch her fixing the fabric as she starts tucking the sheets under him, to help cover up certain parts of him.

"There... I'm sure that feels better. Unless of course you enjoyed the breeze." Shauna says, trying hard to keep from laughing. She looks at me, giving me a quick thumbs up as she mouths the words, "Nice ass." She doesn't try to hide it either.

"Oh jeez, Shauna." A grumpy Tobias says, as a growl escapes him at the same time. "I need my own damn room."

"But honey, you know you'll miss me." Zeke says in a more feminine tone.

"Yeah. I'll miss kicking the crap out of you... Oh wait, I can't even do that shit now." Tobias says, leaning his head back, trying to once again close his eyes and zone out Zeke's laughter. I try not to shake his frame, with the laughter that threatens to escape me.

* * *

"Tobias." I scowl.

"Tris... I don't need it." He says, returning my scowling.

"You're in pain." I point out.

"I'm fine." He stubbornly says.

"You need to heal, the only way to do that is to rest and not be in so much pain." I point out.

"I don't want the drugs." Stupid, ignorant, man!

"Dude, just call the damn nurse, and take the damn meds... You know Tris won't stop bugging you, until you do." Zeke says backing me up. I smile content, thinking that I have upper hand. I hear a growl, telling me no matter what, he won't budge. Fine, two can play that way. "Plus, there is only so much of fussing Tris I can take." Asshole!

I slowly lean in, letting my lips barely touch his ear. I can feel the shiver of anticipation run through him. "If you don't rest, you can't heal, and the longer you take to heal, the longer we will have to wait to consummate our relationship." I say, trying to sound as sexy as I can. I lean in even further, kissing that sensitive spot under his ear. Within five minutes... The nurse returned with a syringe in her hand, injecting its contents into his IV. He laid his head back for the last time that night.

* * *

The four of us wait as patiently as possible, for the Doctor to make his rounds. I can feel the tension in this room, as we wait to see what our fate will be. I can see Tobias and Zeke becoming increasingly restless, since they have nothing to do. Shauna and I have tried to entertain them, but honestly the technology withdrawals are insane.

Tobias and Zeke have been placed on a strict protocol, with a long list of restrictions, due to their concussion they both have suffered. Is it wrong to say that although Shauna and I weren't in the accident yesterday, but somehow we are suffering right beside them. As the Nurse went through the long list of restrictions last night, Zeke and Tobias both sounded more like traumatized toddlers than two grown as men.

They have been instructed to get as much rest possible, no caffeine is allowed, they need to avoid computers, tablets, TV as well as their smartphones. They also have to avoid bright lights and loud sounds. They need to stay hydrated and avoid as much head and neck movements, and absolutely no strenuous activities... Which means no sex. By the end of the list they were acting like we had just taken away all of their favorite toys for a year.

This morning, Shauna and I made our way to the cafeteria to grab something for breakfast. I had decided to take the opportunity to make a few calls that needed to be made. I canceled an appointment I had to see a venue with one of my a client, explaining I had a family emergency. I then called another client explaining the circumstances, that a loved one was injured in yesterday's tragedy on the highway. So far everyone seemed to be understanding about the whole thing.

I decided while I was at it, to finally call Drew. While I spoke with him, I detailed the rest of the week out starting with Monday, which was today. We agreed that he would handle all in person appointments for the rest of the week, explaining that I was dealing with a family emergency and I was unable to make it myself. Although any phone calls and or emails that needed to be taken care of, I would attend to, while Tobias rests.

* * *

Shauna and I return to the room with hope that the men are in better spirits. Shauna is carrying an ice cream cup for each of them. I carry a bag full of puzzles, a deck of cards and some dominoes... Something has to keep them from killing each other. Right?

Only when we enter the room, the scene before us is nearly frightening. Zeke is sitting up on the bed full of sweat. It is evident by the look on Zeke's face, how much in pain he's truly in. I see the curtain pulled around Tobias' bed. I can hear the grunts that he is trying to hold back. But no matter how much he tries, it sounds like he is being tortured. I don't think, I just let my instincts take over, as I pull back the curtain finding Tobias gripping the mattress for dear life, as he clenches his jaw to keep from screaming. My eyes widen at the cause. Nurse Nita, has both of Tobias' legs unwrapped. She seems to be trying to clean and apply some kind of thin layer of white cream on the burns of his legs. I see on the bed next to his legs are fresh gauze, which I'm assuming she will use to re-wrap wounds.

"He needs his wounds to be cleaned and the ointment needs to be reapplied daily to prevent infections. It's painful, and gross. I suggest you step out if you don't have the stomach for it." Nita says, I can feel her eyes trying to size me up. But I won't back down, no matter what I'm here, I'm all in. I place the bag from the gift shop on the closest chair. I feel not only Nita's eyes on me but Tobias' as well. I walk slowly up to him, giving him my hand to hold.

"Tris, you don't have to watch." Tobias says, through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I do. I'm all in, Tobias. Plus I need to learn, how to take care of you once we get home." I say with every ounce of sincerity I have. He eyes me for a moment, looking for what I think is honesty in my eyes... Whatever he looks for, he must have found it because he stubbornly takes my hand and gently squeezes it. Nita walks me through how to clean, apply the ointment and wrap up the second leg. I listen and watch as Tobias grunts in pain, never letting his hand slip from mine.

Nita cleans up once she is done wrapping the second leg. Exhausted from the pain, Tobias is spent. Nita leaves and returns with pain medication for both Zeke and Tobias, explaining that it will help with the pain and help them sleep. She eyes both Shauna and I as she moves through the room to both patients.

I watch as Zeke happily accepts the medication, within no time his eyes begin to droop. Tobias on the other hand, you can tell he is trying to fight off the effects of the meds so he can stay awake. Stubborn until the end, I guess.

"Lay down with me?" He asks. I don't hesitate to climb into bed with him. I lay my head on the usual spot on his chest, and wrap my arms around his waist, as he uses his good arm to hold me tight to his side. But I notice his body is still full of tension from the pain.

"Tobias baby, you need to relax." I say, gently.

"You shouldn't have to see me like this." He says, his voice still filled with frustration.

"Like what?" I ask, not understanding what he is talking about.

"Like this... broken and-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Stop. Stop acting like a baby about all this. Let me help you. I care about you, I want to be here." I confess. He slowly leans into me kissing me tenderly.

"I'm sorry. I'm... none of my other girlfriends have ever..." He stops, taking a deep breath before trying to express himself again. "I want you to know how much this all means to me. That you're here." He says. I can finally see him trying to relax, no longer fighting the medication.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." I say. Although I'm not sure if he heard the last part, as I notice his eyes are closed and his breathing is evening out. I let out a long sigh of relief.

I look over to Shauna who is sitting on a chair, her eyes red from unshed tears. She looks exhausted and worn out. I can only imagine this added stress isn't good for her or their baby. "Hey, why don't you take my car, go home for a little while and rest. They look like they will be out for the rest of the night. Go home, take a shower, and sleep in your own bed." I suggest.

"What about you?" She asks. We both haven't left since we got here... God, was that yesterday morning?

"I'm fine, but a fresh pair of clothes would be nice." I say, as lightly as I can. I need her to go home, and take care of herself. I don't want her second guessing this, or feeling bad if she leaves me here. Thankfully she doesn't argue. Instead she silently nods her head, stands and grabs her purse. I tell her to grab my car keys from my bag and call or text me when she gets home, and that I will call her, if there are any changes. She nods graciously, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for the night. I lay my head back down on Tobias chest, letting his steady breathing lull me to sleep.

It's early morning when the nurse comes in to check on Zeke and Tobias' vitals. I'm thankful when I notice it isn't Nita. Nurse Myra smiles as she finishes up with Zeke and walks over to the other side of Tobias' bed. She carefully checks on Tobias while being extremely gentle, hoping not to disturb him. She says that both their vitals seem strong and stable today. A good sign that they are both healing. She explains that the Doctor will be in shortly, and no additional tests have been ordered yet. Before she leaves, she asks if there is anything I need. I graciously decline her offer, but appreciate the concern.

"Shauna? Shauna?" Zeke's concern wakes me. I lift my head, to see a very anxious Zeke trying to sit up and look around for his wife. I carefully rise, hoping not to jostle Tobias too much and wake him. I take the seat next to Zeke's bed, resting my hand on his forearm.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. I sent her home once you guys were sleeping. She looked exhausted and overwhelmed." I explain. He seems to instantly relax, letting out a long breath he was holding back.

"Shouldn't you take a break too?" He asks, looking at me.

"I'll take one later, if I need to." I say.

"You look great. Ready to win the most handsome man ever award." I chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Shauna might have to fight off women who want a piece of this... Burnt flesh and all." He says, lightly.

"It's about time you both got your shit together... I'll admit, I never thought you guys would start like this." He says, smiling.

"What can I say... I have perfect timing." I respond. "You're both good for each other, you know. He isn't used to people helping him... Usually its the other way around. His relationships are usually more like 80% him and 20% them." He says, looking in Tobias' direction. "He can be stubborn as shit though. Give him time... he'll get used to what a true partnership is supposed to be." He says, I nod not able to verbally reply.

"Plus, you will never compete against me in his heart." He chuckles.

"Oh really, is that so?" I tease.

"Please. He is my work husband after all." He says, laughing at his own stupidity.

"You wish, you were my work husband." We both turn at a wide awake and smiling Tobias.

"Hey." I say, matching his smile..

"Good morning." He says, looking around. "Where's Shauna?"

"I'm right here." She says, coming through the door, right on time. I see her carrying a backpack. Everything in me, is hoping for a change of clothes and maybe some hygiene items are in that bag. "I had to go home, my body odor was starting to give Zeke breathing problems." Shauna jokes. Her mood seems so much lighter and and she's more refreshed now that she's had sometime to herself and a good night's sleep.

I happily retrieve my backpack from Shauna, as she tells me not only did she swing by my place to grab me a change of clothes, but she also brought me some of my hygiene products, so I can take a quick shower. I kiss Tobias tenderly on the lips, before excusing myself to take a much needed shower. I try to, but am unable to rush through my routine, because not only does the heat of the water feel really good against my skin, but the water pressure is too low, making it difficult to thoroughly rinse my long hair. After I finally rinse my hair and dress in fresh pair of clothes, I exit the bathroom still trying to towel dry my hair.

"Ah there you are. I knew you were under all that sweat and dirt somewhere." Zeke jokes. I roll my eyes at him, just as Shauna swats his shoulder.

"Dude seriously, keep it up. Shauna might just finish you off." Tobias says jokingly. The smell of fresh eggs, and toast fill the air. I see the cafeteria staff must have delivered Tobias' and Zeke's breakfast while I was showering.

"I... went ahead and grabbed us a few breakfast sandwiches and coffees while you were in there." Shauna says, pointing towards the styrofoam cup and wrapped sandwich that sit on Tobias' roll away table. I'm instantly grateful. I didn't know how hungry I was until my stomach started to embarrassingly growl at the smell and sight of food.

"Thanks." I say with appreciation. I take a seat next to Tobias' bed, and begin eating my breakfast. I notice that Tobias must have been waiting for me, when he uncovers his own food and starts to eat.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I say, in total surprise.

"I wanted to wait for you." He says taking a bite of his eggs.

"Whipped." Zeke coughs out, covering his mouth.

"Did you just coughed out the word whipped?" I chuckle out. What is this tenth grade?

"I don't know what you are talking about." Zeke says with a smirk.

"Don't worry I got it." Shauna says, the sound of a slap echoes the room. Tobias and I both laugh, trying not to choke on our food. A knock interrupts what appears to be our never ending banter.

"Ha. Well I see we are all in great spirits this morning." Doctor Rivers says as he enters with non other than Nurse Nita walking in behind him. He first turns his attention to Zeke, pulling the curtain closed once again. Although we hear a lot of grunts, we also hear a lot of words like good, and okay. A part of me is relieved at the words, after all good and okay, are better than the words um or not good. My senses are heightened when I hear the curtain being opened again. Doctor Rivers makes his way over to Tobias' bed. My heart drops as I watch him pull the curtain around us, separating us from Zeke and Shauna.

"Would you like to step outside, ma'am?" Doctor Rivers asks me. I feel Tobias' gaze on me. I shake my head no. If I am going to take care of him at home, I might as well stay here... I need to learn.

"Very well." He says, slipping on a new pair of gloves. He proceeds with examining Tobias. He asks him questions such as his pain levels, checking his pupils, and the bump that is on the back of his head. He moves on to the stitches on Tobias' back. I wouldn't even know what to look for, but whatever Doctor Rivers sees, he seems pleased with it. Lastly, he moves on to Tobias' legs. I watch as the Doctor unwraps each one exposing the burnt flesh. Tobias grunts, and instantly hangs on to the edge of the mattress for dear life. I hate to see Tobias in any pain. I wish somehow I could bare it for him. I peel his fist on the mattresses taking it on my own. Just like yesterday, I tell him to squeeze if he needs to. I'm not going anywhere.

"Okay. Nita, why don't you go ahead and redress Tobias' legs." The Doctor asks.

"Yes, Doctor." Nita says, she exits the room to grab what she will needs to dress them correctly.

"Alright, so here is the deal gentlemen... All your blood work looks good. I'm pretty certain you both are out of the woods. But don't get me wrong, you both are looking at a long road to recovery..." He continues, suddenly I have a shed of hope run through me. Tobias might actually be able to go home today. "You both have a concussion, although it doesn't appear to be life threatening. I want you both to continue with no screen time.. which means no phones, TV, tablets, or computers. Avoid sudden moves that involve your head and neck. You need to rest and no caffeine. I would suggest putting more protein into your diets..." He says pointing at Zeke and Tobias. They both nod their heads in understanding. I would imagine they are beyond eager to agree with anything if it means getting out of here.

"Now Zeke, you should avoid any weight bearing on your leg, and keep your ribs wrapped, but not too tightly. Everything should heal just fine. We might need to talk about physical therapy on your next check up, depending on how you heal." He says, he then turns his attention back to Tobias.

"On the other hand Tobias... You need to keep that arm in a cast, I would try to minimize usage on that arm. Keep it in a sling. As for your back, your body will absorb the stitches so you don't have to worry about getting them removed. Just keep the area clean and reapply ointment daily. As for your legs, you should know you need to clean them daily with a mild soap and water only. We will give you an antibiotic ointment to use at home. You need to change the dressing every day. Look out for any signs of pus, a fever more than 101, your wounds being hot to the touch, any redness or swelling, as those are signs of infection... But honestly, I think you should have no problem. You're young, in very good health, and your body seems to be responding to your injuries just fine. I would expect the burns to heal within 2 to 3 weeks."

"As for both of you... You will be out of work for approximation 6 to 8 weeks. That's not including the time that you may or may not need physical therapy. We will schedule an out patient appointment, in about two weeks for both of you to check on your progress." He says, as his pen dances across his clipboard. "Any questions?" He asks.

I look up at both Tobias and Zeke who are both wearing matching smiles on their faces. They shake their heads, no, as the doctor finishes signing the necessary documents, explaining that a discharge nurse will be in to go over everything he just told them along with any prescriptions they will need. Nurse Nita, will be coming in to redress Tobias' wounds before he can be released. Tobias looks up at me, with nothing but relief and happiness at the prospect of going home. There is only one final question though.

"So your place, or mine?" I ask.

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy Halloween Everyone!**

**Don't forget tonight is the final chapter release of the Halloween short story, Prancing the almighty Four!**

**Next chapter will be published on November 7th.. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy reading everyone! I hope you all are doing well. Don't forget to leave me those comments, you know me... I love reading them!**

**Chapter 30**

**Tris P.O.V**

As I stand waiting, I'm really thankful for the old and rustic elevator in my apartment building. I can't imagine having to lug so many bags down six flight of stairs. Although the day is only half over, it feels like it has been a very long and stressful day.

After Tobias and Zeke were discharged from the hospital, Shauna wasted no time calling Uriah over to their house. We all know how much he hated not being able to see his brother in the hospital, but no one blames him for not being able to step foot in the same hospital that his father died in. Zeke and Uriah's father died over ten years ago of cancer, the family spent days at his bed side until the time came and John was no longer with us. Uriah was simply devastated, he was always the closes to his father. Zeke on the other hand was known for being a mamma's boy. After that sad day, Uriah hasn't been able to bring himself to step one foot into that hospital. He preferred driving the additional half hour to the next hospital. He felt horrible when Zeke was transported to the same hospital. Marlene tried to talk him down, but no matter what his feet would not enter the building. So it was agreed that the minute the boys were being discharged, Uriah would be the first to know. It also made me feel better that he would be there to help support Zeke and Shauna during his time recovering. With the added stress from Zeke's condition, I wouldn't want Shauna dealing with everything by herself.

After much discussion, Tobias and I agreed that I would stay at his house while he recovered. It made the most sense. Tobias lives in a fully furnished, one story home, verses my apartment which is on the sixth floor and still only semi-furnished, because of the robbery. Not to mentioning, he probably would feel more comfortable at home in his own familiar surroundings. In the end it was a no-brainier, which house we would be living in for the next month or so.

Once I got Tobias home, he happily handed me his back-up key and told me to keep it. I helped him settle into his bed, letting him rest after such a long car ride home. I told him while he rested, that I was going to go back to my place to get a few things. Especially some work files and my laptop, that I will need to keep my end of the bargain with Drew. Having him as my assistant, has really helped me far beyond than I can ever express. I can only imagine what I would have had to do, if it wasn't for him willing to help me with the person to person appointments this week. Although Tobias tried to protest to me doing this... He quickly bite his lip. Knowing damn well, how stubborn I can get, just like him.

I let myself in the front door, using the key Tobias gave me to use. Something about Tobias' house has always comforted me, kinda like my home away from home. Tobias and I haven't spoken about sleeping arrangements yet, so for now, I put my many bags into what I have come to known as my room. I go check on Tobias once my hands are free, he luckily seems to be still be sound asleep. His legs and his arm are being elevated by mountains of pillows, while his head is tilted back and his lips are slightly parted. The soft snores that escapes him, comforts me. I watch him for a moment, amazed at how much younger he looks when he sleeps.

I decide to get a heads start on dinner... I mindlessly rummage through the fridge and pantry. Noting to myself, that perhaps tomorrow I can go to the store and stock up on food. The next month is going to be hard on him as it is. Tobias will need all the comfort food he can get. I find the ingredients to make the best comfort food there is...tomato soup and grilled cheese.

I have the soup simmering on low while I'm checking my email,s when I hear the door to Tobias' room open. I look up to see a very wobbly Tobias making his way down the hall. His hair is tousled, and he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey." I say, gently.

"Hey, is that food I smell?" Tobias asks, his voice still filled with sleep.

"I'm making tomato soup and grilled sandwiches for dinner." I say. I suggest to him to take a seat on the couch until it's ready.

"Would you stop acting like a baby!" I say as I fold my arms across my chest.

"I'm not acting like a baby." Tobias says. He puckers his lower lip out, pouting in frustration. He actually goes to cross his arms, but then at the last minutes realizes he can't quite do that. He lets out a frustrated sigh, letting his good arm fall down to his lap.

"Fine, then stop acting like a toddler." I chuckle. I know I shouldn't be making fun of the patient, but I cant help it. He turns giving me his deadly glare. I take a seat next to him on the bed, careful not to jostle him too much. His legs just finally found a comfortable position on top of the many pillows underneath them. "You know that look doesn't work on me, right?" I tease. It takes everything in me not to laugh again. He finally lets out a defeated sigh, letting his head fall down so he is looking at his lap. "What is it? This can't be just because I am offering to give you a sponge bath." I say, gently. "Which I'm sure by the way, any man would be more than happy to receive from his girlfriend." I say. His good hand makes its way to my hand, grasping on to it for dear life.

"It's just... we just finally started figuring this out. I hate that I cant do anything for you, I can't even be a real boyfriend right now. I'm worthless in this bed. I should be..." he continues in his self loathing.

"Hey. Hey. Stop that. You are being a real boyfriend. Tobias, come on. You and I both know that this has been going on for a while now. I'm not going any where, I want to be here. So stop. You took care of me when I was hurt... Let me take care of you. That's what partners are for..." I say, leaning in and letting our foreheads rest against each other. I don't know if it's my words or my actions but it seems to calm him for the time being.

It didn't take long for Tobias to finally give into my will. I tried to show him as much dignity as I could. I figured what best way to turn what could of been a humiliating situation, into a somewhat teasing and relaxing experience instead. After we removed his sling, I helped him take his shirt off, as carefully as possible, leaving him bare chested for me to drool at, I mean admire. I slowly trailed my fingers down his shoulders, tracing the lines of his abs all the way down to the hem of his shorts. He swallowed loudly, as I tugged them down his hips and carefully down his legs. I swallowed the fear that threatened to rise, as I kissed his chest, down to his belly buttons. I accidentally grazed his rising need, pleased that I'm the one that gets this reaction out of him.

"Remember what the Doctor said.. No strenuous activities." Tobias chuckles out just as my lips reach the hem of his boxer briefs. Damn, even hurt as he is, he still manages to be sexy as hell.

"Don't worry, I'll take a easy on you... for now." I whisper. I grab the wet wash cloth, gripping it tightly to stop my hands from shaking. The remainder that we can't go any further than this, calms my runaway nerves some. Although, if I am being honest it doesn't calm the pool of moisture that is currently gathering in my panties. I carefully straddle his hips, not wanting to aggravate his wounds. His good hand holds on to my hip, I can feel his breathing picking up. As I slowly begin to wipe his face, working my way down to his neck, shoulders, chest, and his abs. I quickly dry his skin with a towel so he doesn't get cold. I let my lips linger around the sensitive spot on his neck, while my hands continues to wash his arms.

"You know, you are not being very nice right now." Tobias says, his voice strained with want and need.

"Never said I was nice." I chuckle out.

Once Tobias was cleaned, redressed, and comfortable... I offered him his nightly pain medications. After much persuasion, he stubbornly swallowed the pills.

"Where you going?" Tobias asked, just as I was stepping out of his room to go and sleep in my room for the night. I stopped, turning around stunned by his question.

"To bed." I answer, pointing down the hall.

"Stay with me." He gently demands. I hesitate for a moment, worrying that I might hurt him during the night. He must see my resolve, as he continues to plea. "Please." I nod, carefully crawling into bed to join him. "You're scared." He says.

"Just don't want to hurt you..." I explain. I feel the comfort of our embrace, as his good arm holds me tight and close to his side, with his head resting on top of mine. My head rests comfortably on his chest, as my arm wraps around his waist, returning his tight hold. I love being this close to him, so intimate and loving.

"I rather keep you close to me." He says, refusing to move another muscle. Soon his low snores and even breathing lulls me into a deep sleep.

I wake up surrounded by Tobias' scent and his embrace. I tilt my head up to see a wide awake Tobias, looking back down at me smiling. His eyes full of love, and adoration. I have never felt more safe and wanted until this moment.

"Good morning." He says, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"Good morning." I say back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not bad with you in my arms, considering..." He says, giving me a small shrug. "You?"

"Like a baby." I say. "Be careful, a girl could get use to this."

"That's the plan... to keep you all to myself.." He says, once again kissing my forehead only this time his lips linger on my skin.

We agreed to spending the day lazy out in bed. I made scrambled eggs with bacon and toast, and we ate while binging The Walking Dead on Netflix. Tobias didn't mind when I held him tighter, and hid my face in the croak of his neck, each time a Zombie feasted on someone. By the time the third episode ended, I used the excuse to get up and clean up after breakfast and retrieve a snack.

I grabbed us a few chips that were in the pantry open, and drinks... I make a mental note to go to the grocery store, once Tobias falls asleep for a nap later. I was on my way back to the bed when a knock on the door interrupted my footsteps.

"Tobias, were you expecting anyone?" I call out, as I place the chips and drinks on the bed side table before retrieving back to the front door.

"No." He says with a shrug. I can see his eyes are drooping again, as his body is starting to call for more rest. I step up to the door as another set of knocks break the silence. There through the peep hole, I see are both Tobias' very eager parents.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

"Tobias, were you expecting anyone?" Tris asks as she places our snacks on the night stand. I honestly have no idea, who it is... and I don't want to know. I have been watching Tris walking around the house all morning, in her gray, small pajama shorts and black shirt... I really don't want company around us right now, as I am having difficulty keep my growing need for her in check. The last thing I need on top of all this.. is more embarrassment. Isn't it enough that I can barely do anything on my own. I have to be treated like a child, getting help to eat, dress, even get off this damn bed. I love having Tris here, I love that she wants to help me... But I also can't help the egotistical part of me that says how much of a less of a man I am. Hell I cant even make love to my girlfriend. Not that we should, it probably would be too soon for her. Hell it was what, two days ago when we finally officially got together. I can't even take her out on the town, show her a good time, make her happy the way her words made me happy.

"Umm. Hello." I hear Tris greet whoever is at the door. Why didn't I just tell her to ignore the damn door in the first place? She could be here in my arms right now.

"Well hello my dear, so good to see you again." Are the chilling words that leave my father's mouth. Shit what the fuck are they doing here?

"Yes. Yes. Where is Tobias?" My Mother asks, I can only imagine that she isn't waiting for an answer as I hear footsteps coming closer to the bedroom door. Oh dear God, no.

"Oh Tobias, there you are." My mother says as she walks into my room, taking the last few steps to my bed side. She leans in kissing my cheek and begins to fiddling with my pillow.

"Mom... Mom." I try to say. But she won't let me stop her.

"Tobias, won't you catch a cold sitting her shirtless? Not to mention it's inappropriate to be shirtless with women present." My mother scolds me.

"Mom." I try to get out.

"It makes them uncomfortable, like if you are trying to get the one eyed snake free and into her cave." She continues. Oh dear God!

"MOM!" I almost yell out.

"What?" She finally stops.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure Tris is fine with me being shirtless." I refuse to go anywhere near the one eye snake comment.

"Evelyn, would you stop fussing over the boy." My Father says joining us in the bedroom. Great, it's a party. Tris stands awkwardly in the entrance of the room, as my parents continue bickering on and on about rather or not I should be wearing a shirt at the moment.

"You know... if you two are going to be sticking around for a while. If you don't mind, I'll run to the grocery store. There isn't very much in the house." Tris says as she moves through the room, to her bag. This morning, after a long conversation... I finally got her to agree to moving her bags into my room. I don't want her down the hall, sleeping in the other bed. I want us together, in the comfort of each other's arms. I watch her in envy as she rampages through her bag for a change of clothes. My eyes continues to follow her as she stands up with a bundle of clothing, making her way to the bathroom. I happily tune out my parents as I can only imagine what she is doing in the bathroom.

My eyes continue to roam Tris' body when she steps out of the bathroom. Once again she amazes me, she only took five minutes to change. She comes out in jeans, a plain gray shirt and her hair pulled back in pony tail. Even when not trying hard at all, she is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"I should be maybe an hour. Did you want anything specific?" Tris asks, as she bends over to grab her purse. Her shirt hangs just low enough for me to get a clear view of the swells of her breasts. Damn. I sigh, trying to get myself under control.

"He needs to eat more proteins, and more greens... None of that sugar crap you guys like to eat. My boy needs to eat real food." My mother says. There it is my mother, the antidote to my growing problem... or was growing problem.

"Whatever is fine, Tris." I answer her for myself. My growing irritation is starting to show. My only wish right now, is if I could get out of this damn bed and join her. She can't just leave me here with them... please. But I know I'm in no shape to join her on grocery shopping. "Do you need any money?" I ask. I don't expect her to pay for my groceries. She stops, before slipping her feet into her shoes, glaring at me as if I just insulted everything about her. Remind me never to do that again. I smile, trying to lighten the mood. Thankfully it works, she eventually returns my smile as she walks up to my side and give me a quick peck on the lips.

"I won't be long. Call my cell if you need anything." She says, as she straightens up and begins to walk out.

"I'll walk you out." My father offers her.

"Oh no need. I have a key." She says, smiling. My mother on the other hand glares at me, as if I just told her the worst news I could ever come up with. I mentally prepare myself for whats to come...

"She has a key." My mother begins the minute we hear the door close. I sigh, letting out some of my frustrations. I really wish I had a punching bag in front of me. "She has her stuff in this room, your room. Don't you have a guest bedroom for her?" She continues without even taking a breath.

"Evelyn, honey, settle down." My Father says, but its no use. My mother is currently flying off her hinges, she won't stop until she tires herself out.

"Mom, in case you haven't notice I am a grown ass man." I say between heavy pants. My breathing is getting away from me, along with my growing irritation.

"Yes and a grown ass man who has been with a numerous of women. Not to mention, you already have one failed engagement." She continues.

"You know I get it... I don't have the best track record. I get that Christina and I didn't work out... but it wasn't meant to be. You even said that yourself. Remember?" I point out.

"Yes, and if you are not careful... Tris will be just another temporary relationship."

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be published on November 14th.. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Reading everyone! Enjoy the chapter, and please leave me those comments, you know I love reading them!**

****Warning! The following chapter will have some Sexual content and adult language!**

**Chapter 31**

**Tobias P.O.V**

The past four weeks have been an odd mixture of pure torture and pure bliss. Although most of the restrictions for my concussion that I suffered were lifted a few weeks ago, all my other injuries I endured from the accident have limited me beyond belief. It took a full ten days for the smaller burns on my legs to heal, and luckily they didn't develop any infections. But the larger, deeper burns were more stubborn and relentless and are taking more time to heal... which the Doctor said is completely normal considering their size. So far there is minimal scarring, but nothing too severe given the size and how bad they were when I was first injured. They practically covered most of my legs from mid-thigh down. But what I'm most grateful for is that the pain that has subsided. As for my back, the wounds have closed and healed, but there are many angry red lines where the wounds used to be. They run straight down from my shoulders all the way down to my waist; luckily my tattoo helps covers the angry marks left behind. My arm, although it's no longer in a sling, is still in a cast. At least now, I feel a little more like a man than a helpless infant. Even though I immensely enjoyed the sponge baths Tris gave to me, I at least have some of my dignity back.

The day after I left the hospital, my parents came to visit me. I was taken aback by my mother's words as she spoke about Tris' and mine's relationship. "Yes and you are a grown ass man who has been with a numerous amounts of women. Not to mention, you already have one failed engagement... and if you are not careful... Tris will be just another temporary relationship," were the words that she used. I knew that on some level, she was right. I did have a bad track record when it came to women, you could even say I've been with one too many. But it's different this time, I just know it, I can feel it in my bones.

"I am a grown ass man, Mom. It's about time you realize that," I said. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "I know what this looks like, but Tris is far from temporary," I hissed.

"Alright. Alright. Everyone just settle down," my father says lifting his left hand, signaling both of us to back off from each other. "Now, your mother doesn't mean anything by that, she just wants what's best for you," he explains, looking between me and my mother. My mother nods, agreeing that that's all this is. "I think Tris is a fine young lady, but you shouldn't rush into anything, because, Son, if she's your forever, then you have a lifetime together for all of these important steps in your life with her," my father said.

I knew on some level they were right, but on the other hand, I couldn't shake the feeling that we have waited long enough already to be together. I didn't want to waste any more time. Maybe it was medications, or maybe it was my limitations from my injuries. Hell, maybe it was my concussion... but I just didn't want to give in to them, not today. I didn't want to hear anything that didn't have to do with Tris and I being together permanently, and everyone being happy for us and accepting of our relationship.

Luckily, my parents decided to back off on the subject. My mother busied herself with my laundry, as my father worked on something in my kitchen that more than likely didn't need to be fixed, until Tris returned home. I hated that they treated me like a hopeless infant. I'm sure I could have managed a measly hour alone. We have spoken a few times on the phone since that day, but we have strayed away from Tris' and my relationship. Thankfully.

Tris and I both reluctantly agreed that we would wait to be physical until I was completely healed from my injuries. Which left me with a lot of cold showers, and images of a lot of disgusting and horrible things going through my head often, as I need it in order to keep myself under control. Tris of course, would find my most uncomfortable situations that I often found myself in, amusing. She would giggle at these situations often, but I don't mind. I would rather be uncomfortable a million times if I could hear her giggles fill the air.

A week after Tris moved in, I honestly thought she was trying to kill me or at the very least, she was trying to make my already blue balls fall off. Although I do give her credit, she thought I was sound asleep at the time. She had insisted, quit bossily I might add, that I go back to bed once we had eaten our dinner. She wouldn't even let me so much as clear my own plate. May I say, I hate bed rest... I never understood why people complained about it, until now. There is really only so much you can do while laying down, after a while books become old, tv shows and movies become repetitive and you feel more tired than you did when you started the whole damn resting to begin with. Not to mention from a man's point of view... you feel useless.

So when Tris came into the bedroom that night, I had the TV off, I was laid back comfortably with my eyes closed, daydreaming about the day that I can get some dignity back. I must have been deep in thought, because I didn't hear Tris at first when she entered the room. I only opened my eyes when I heard the shower turn on. I had noticed she left the door to the bathroom partially open, clearly thinking I was asleep, leaving me with a clear and perfect view of her. I knew I shouldn't have watched, I knew I should have been a gentlemen and looked the other way or at the least, closed my eyes. But I couldn't and to be honest I didn't want to... Who would want to tear their eyes away from such a perfectly sexy woman like Tris? She first lifted her shirt by the hem, slowly pulling it up and over her upper body, until it lifted off her head. She left her bra on as she worked on the button and zipper of her jeans. I could feel myself twitching watching her, as she slowly peeled her jeans down her hips and legs. I swear, she was slowly trying to kill me. Death by blue balls, as she stood there, reaching behind her back, unclasping her bra and letting it drop to the floor. Fuck. Tris' breasts are amazing, I admit they are not huge like Christina's, but they are just the right size. They're perfectly round, and perky as hell. Her nipples were the perfect shade of pink and they stood at attention. I swear they were calling for my mouth to be on them. What I wouldn't give to have been able to suck on them at that very moment. I finally shut my eyes, letting all the air in my lungs out slowly trying to calm myself, when I watched her start to remove her panties. When my eyes threatened to open on their own accord, I covered my face with a pillow until I needed to breathe. Boy was that timing the worst. Just as I removed the pillow from my face, Tris turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. FUCK! Not only did I watch her strip out of her cloths, but now I got to watch her dripping wet and then dry every inch of her amazing body. I thought my dick couldn't get any harder for her. Boy was I wrong, when I watched her drop her towel and begin to lotion herself up. I couldn't help the growl that escaped me, that caught her attention, as she quickly grabbed a hold of her towel and cover herself. She was frozen in place, when she noticed that I was wide awake and red from my head and all the way down to my toes. I watched as her eyes take notice of my huge predicament, that I didn't even try to hide. I wanted her to know what effect she has on me, how much I wanted her. Shit, I still do. I could tell she was embarrassed at the thought of being watched, I knew I had to fix it immediately. I didn't want her to be embarrassed, not around me. She's beautiful.

"You are the sexiest and most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on," I said, my voice filled with so much lust and need. I once again watched her as she turned an adorable shade of red... even when she blushes, she is still sexy as hell. "That was by far the most enticing thing I have ever experienced. You'll have to do that for me again sometime, once I can do something about it," I teased her.

"I thought you were asleep," she said, so innocently. I remembered her eyes looked everywhere but my gaze.

"Really? I thought you were trying to torture me to death. I swear I will be the first known man to die of blue balls," I said. She let out the best sound I had ever heard, her beautiful laughter. "Seriously. I might have to punish you for this," I teased her.

"What kind of punishment?" she asked, playing along. I remember that was so hot!

"Maybe a spanking will be in order on that perfect, delicious ass of yours," I let my eyes rake down her body once last time before she turned and took that delicious sight away from me. Damn.

That was one of the numerous times that Tris would torture me and my balls beyond belief. Of course it wasn't always unpleasant and torturous. Waking up to Tris every morning has been amazing, from feeling her soft and small form in my arms, to smelling her own unique scent of fresh strawberries, has been such a joy and comfort to me. To have her voice be the first thing I hear... To be able to kiss her every morning and every night when we end the day, has been a highlight for me. I love knowing that Tris is coming home to me at the end of the day. But I know soon after I'm healed completely, Tris will have no reason to stay, because she has her own apartment to go home to, after all. Which she basically abandoned, for the sake of taking care of me. No one has ever done that for me before, it's one of the many reasons why I know I am falling hopelessly in love with her. She is so selfless, incredibly kind, brave as they come, honest to a fault, and she's extremely smart... How could I not be "head over heels" for this woman? It's weird, with Christina, I never truly looked forward to the big day when each other's stuff would become "our stuff." But with Tris, I want nothing more. I want what's mine to be hers, and what's hers to be mine. With every woman I knew there was something missing, even with Christina I knew something was always lacking. Now I know why, there was never that connection, never that "she dies, I die" stuff. With Tris I feel it, deep inside me. The connection is real, it's like she is apart of my life and soul forever and always. I know this without a single doubt in my heart, because I have finally found that one person that I have been searching for, and thought I would never find... my best friend, my partner, my soon to be lover, "my person." The one person I'm supposed to be with forever.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V **

Living with Tobias the past few weeks has been interesting, to say the least. After the "whole being caught naked thing" that happened between Tobias and me... I was mortified. The only man that ever saw me naked besides Eric was my father, and I was a baby at the time. I appreciated that Tobias tried to make the mood lighter, as he tried to joke and tease me.

Of course that was nothing close to what happened days later when his doctor lifted his restrictions for his concussion. I had left early one morning to go to work. I made Tobias breakfast and made sure he had everything he needed before leaving for the day. I thought he had gone back to bed when I left the house. I was halfway to the office when I realized I had left an important file on the nightstand near the bed. I was working late on the client's case the night before and had forgotten to put it back in my work bag. I really needed that file... so I called Drew and told him I would be a little late, I had to rush back home and get the file. I made it back in no time, it was still pretty early so there was barely any traffic. As I entered the main door to the house, I heard Tobias moaning and crying out my name. I immediately rushed to the bedroom thinking the worst, that something must have been wrong. Maybe he fell out of the bed and was hurt and injured himself further. But as I barged into the bedroom that wasn't exactly the case. I shoved the door open quickly expecting the worst, but was shocked as I found something totally different going on. There in the middle of the bed, was Tobias without a stitch of clothing on. His bad arm was laid out, while his right hand was stroking his hard,very long, perfect dick up and down at an incredible speed. Tobias' eyes suddenly fluttered wide open at my surprise appearance, as he tried to control his very heavy panting, I would imagine how close he was to...

I had two choices here, I could either turn around and walk out of the room without the file, which was proving difficult considering I was glued to this spot in total shock, or I could act casual and get the file quickly, likely it's no big deal that my perfect drop dead gorgeous boyfriend is getting himself off on the bed, while thinking of me. There was no choice...I really needed that file. So I slowly walked across the room towards the nightstand, while avoiding eye contact with him the entire time, trying not to let me eyes wander to the place I wanted to see most.

"I.. um... forgot a client's file," I said as I reached for the manila folder. I can feel my entire face burning, as I suddenly could no longer fight the urge to look at him in the eyes, so I forced myself to look at the floor instead. But I felt like I was fighting a loss battle against myself, I wanted nothing more than to admire every inch of his delicious body. I licked my sudden parched lips. "I.. uh..." I stuttered. I cleared my throat and tried again. "I could have helped you with that... if you had let me know," I teased him. I watched his chest rise and fall, as he was still trying to control his breathing, while his fist was still wrapped around his very hard dick. Damn...if I wasn't already was late... I leaned in carefully, giving him a tender kiss on the lips before heading out again. "Have fun with that," I teased once more, but then made the quick decision to grab myself a new pair of panties, before heading out the door. Just the sight of him made me unbelievably wet, and wanting him more than I ever wanted anyone.

Yup, living with Tobias has been anything but dull, but I wouldn't trade one single minute of it. I know one day, sooner rather than later, Tobias will be all healed, and I won't have a reason to stay anymore. After all I do have my own place. I wish that day would never come, because I have gotten too spoiled, and too used to sleeping and waking up in Tobias' amazing arms. I even got used to sleeping on one side of the bed again, I can't imagine having to relearn how to sleep in the middle of my own bed again.

* * *

"So what are we doing here again?" Tobias asked as we stepped up on the front porch of both Shauna's and Zeke's house.

"Shauna wanted to talk about the baby shower... the shower that you and I agreed to help plan," I remind him.

"Yeah, but that was different..." he says, placing his hand on the small of my back.

"How so?" I ask, wondering where this is going.

"I was looking for any excuse to spend more time with you," he smirks. Men!

"Well... be that as it may, you agreed... and they are our best friends," I remind him. I see his smile widen even more. "What?" I ask.

"I love the sound of that..." he answers.

"Sound of what?" What is he talking about?

"Our best friends," he says. He leans in slowly, kissing me tenderly. He pulls away faster than I hoped he would. He opens the door to the house as he straightens up. We are both taken aback as we hear the yelling coming from within their home. Zeke and Shauna may be an odd couple, but during the past fifteen years that I have known them, I have never heard them yell at each other. We cautiously enter their home, Tobias closes the door softly behind us.

"Well maybe if you gave me head every once in awhile I wouldn't be so frustrated!" Zeke yells out. I see Tobias' eyes widen, matching my own expression.

"Hello... I'm pregnant, you moron! I have a gag reflex, not to mention your cum tastes too bitter for me to even force myself to swallow," Shauna yells back. I can hear the frustration in her voice.

"Well, maybe if you just let me bend you over... then I could get the job done, since your belly is too big." Zeke counters her.

"Well maybe if you had a bigger dick, you'd have no problem with getting the job done. And who the hell wants to be fucked like a dog anyway? You wanna fuck like a dog, go to a kennel. There be plenty of bitches there you can fuck," Shauna yells at Zeke. Tobias' jaw drops in shock. Holy shit, did she just say that? One thing I know for sure, Tobias wouldn't have that problem... in fact, if I'm being honest I'm more worried if he will completely fit inside me. He's a big boy!

"Maybe, we should go," Tobias insists, taking my hand and tugging me towards the door.

"How dare you?" I hear Zeke cry out. Oh geez. "Well at least I don't have weird nipples." I once again can't help but watch Tobias' reaction, as he pinches the bridge of his nose, while shaking his head side to side. He looks up at me, pleading with me to escape from this embarrassing situation. I finally nod, giving in to him. Needless to say, we text Shauna and let her know we were unable to make it after all. We decide to grab take out on the way back to Tobias' house instead.

* * *

It has been a long day filled with demanding brides, and even more demanding mothers of the brides. I am looking forward to a leisurely night in Tobias' comforting arms. I walk into the house putting my bags down on the bend just inside the door.

"Tobias, I'm home," I say, realizing what just came out of my mouth. I hear a deep belly laugh coming from behind me. I turn to see an amazed Tobias.

"I like the way that sounds coming from you," he says, taking another step closer to me. He gives me a long, tender, loving kiss. "Long day?" he asks. I nod my head, not wanting to use my words. "How does a hot bubble bath sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," I say, smiling. Ever since Tobias has been off his restrictions for his concussion, he has slowly been getting back to his normal self again. Of course his legs and arms are still healing... but even so, he seems like the old Tobias from before the accident.

"Good, I'll run you the bath. But don't get too comfortable in there, because I'm taking my girl out to dinner tonight," he says. He turns, heading to the master bathroom.

Later that night, we walk slowly hand in hand from the parking lot to the restaurant. I love how we are so comfortable together that we don't feel the need to talk. He lets go of my hand, opening the door to the restaurant for me to enter. Even with his injuries, he is always such a gentlemen. As we enter, both Tobias and I stiffen at the sight of the two people we thought we would never have to face ever again... Christina and her boyfriend, Will.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be published on November 21st..**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by divergentpanda46**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Reading Everyone! **

**Don't forget to leave comments below, you know how I love reading them.**

**Chapter 32**

**Tris P.O.V**

_We walk slowly hand in hand from the parking lot to the restaurant. I love how we are so comfortable together that we don't feel the need to talk. He lets go of my hand, opening the door to the restaurant for me to enter. Even with his injuries, he is always such a gentlemen. As we enter, both Tobias and I stiffen at the sight of the two people we thought we would never have to face ever again... Christina and her boyfriend, Will._

* * *

The minute I saw Christina and her boyfriend Will, my body stiffened and I felt very tense. All I wanted was a nice night out with Tobias. But now, I have a feeling this night will be far from that. My last encounter with Christina was beyond awkward and really tense. It actually took Tobias putting her in her place, and explaining to her that we weren't exclusive couple yet, for her to settle down. At least this time, I am wearing real clothes, as opposed to short shorts and an oversized sweatshirt.

Christina and Will are standing off to the side, since the restaurant is busy. There are other customers waiting to be seated as well. I look up at Tobias, hoping he would somehow read my unspoken thoughts to leaving before they see us. But I have no such luck, as we both hear her chipper voice before either one of us could make a move and leave.

"Tobias, Tris...Hey." Christina says, smiling at Tobias and then turning her attention to me. Although her smile falls slightly, it's still plastered on her face. I begin to wonder if this meeting was somehow on purpose.

"Chris, Hey." Tobias says, keeping his still cast arm behind me. I feel as though he is keeping me in place, as if he is scared I might run away if he drops his arm. I watch Christina lean in to Tobias giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Tobias' good hand falls on her arm as he leans in kissing her opposite cheek. I try to keep my breathing even. It feels like a rock has dropped in my stomach. No matter how much I wish they didn't, I know for a fact that they shared a past together. When step they apart, Tobias looks at the man that appears to be standing next to Christina, and they shake hands and share polite greetings. Tobias finally turns, introducing me to Will.

"Will, this is my girlfriend, Tris. Tris, this is Christina's better half, Will." Tobias introduces us. I lean in to extending my hand, as he returns the gesture, by shaking. I noticed his eyes and smile, are genuine and friendly. I wonder if that is enough of a balance for Christina in their relationship. In my field of work, I have learned over the years that there has to be a balance in a relationship to work. After all, you can't both be emotional basket cases, or both be outraged all the time...Somewhere there has to be a balance. "Are you guys meeting friends?" Tobias asks. I wonder if Tobias knew what I was thinking just moments ago...

"No. Just stopped in for dinner." Christina explained, glancing back and forth between Will and Tobias. "You?" She asks.

"Just thought I would treat my girl to a night out on the town." He says, once again his hard cast digs in my lower back, bringing me a little closer towards his side.

"Party for two, Christina." The hostess calls out. Christina turns and waves at the hostess, signaling that she will be right there.

"You know, we have been waiting here for over an hour for a table. Why don't you guys join us?" Christina asks, the gesture takes me by surprise. I don't ever remember seeing her act selfless.

"Uh..." Tobias stutters for a moment, glancing at me for approval. I don't know what to say, my mind is blank and I suddenly have a lump in my throat. Do I really want to dine with his ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend? "We would love too." Tobias answers, when words fail me. For the second time tonight...I feel my stomach drop. Great.

I let Tobias continue to guide me through the isles of tables behind Christina and Will. We take our seats. I am next to Tobias, and across from Will. I notice how attentive Will is to Christina, as he pulls her chair out and helps her take her a seat, before he even thinks about taking his own. I notice Christina's smile, it's nothing like the one that she had when she was with Tobias. It's genuine and real.

"Oh my god, Tobias what happened?" Christina asks, her voice filled with concern. I glance over, to see she is eyeing Tobias' arm with the cast. Tobias looks down, as my body no longer blocks the view of his arm.

"My rig was in the middle of that freak accident from all that fog, on the Kennedy expressway..." Tobias explains. I watch the smile on Christina's face fade as Tobias tells her about the accident.

"Oh my, I had heard about that accident on the news, but I never would have imagined that your ambulance was involved. How are Zeke and Edward?" Christina asks, once again taking me by complete surprise. Tobias breaks down Zeke's injuries first, before going into Edward's injuries.

"He hasn't woken up yet, he lost his left eye from a pole hitting him, along with a concussion and more than a few broken bones. We are all pulling for him. But we don't know anything yet." Tobias goes on, I can see the concern that he has for his friend. I reach out, entwining our hands together. He glances down at me giving me a small smile, before leaning in and kissing my forehead. My eye catches Christina's, as she watches our exchange.

Even on a busy night like tonight, our drinks arrive fairly quickly. Tobias orders himself a beer, and I decided on a Captain Morgan and a coke. Christina on the other hand, ordered herself a white wine, and Will liked what Tobias was having, so he went ahead and ordered himself a beer as well. The alcohol is definitely helping with the awkwardness of the dinner we are sharing this evening. By the time our food arrives, I am already on my second drink. "I'll be the designated driver tonight." Tobias chuckles in my ear.

Before long, an hour has passed. Will and I joke about the pain and torture of the business of party planning. His mother is also a part planner, back in New York. He was raised in the business, and he would always go to her office and help when it was needed. I would imagine in another lifetime, he and I would be good friends. Christina and Tobias happily join in on jokes and conversations. To his word, Tobias remains sober, as he nurses his beer, drinking mostly his water instead.

"If you would excuse me, I have to use the restroom." I say, standing up from my chair.

"Wait Tris, I'll go with you." Christina says, she stands a little off balance at first. Will stands, while hovering over her body with his hands, making sure to catch her, if need be. "I'm okay." She chuckles at Will's over protectiveness. She slowly makes her way to me, looping her arm with mine. Yeah, this isn't awkward at all. "Let's go." I glance back at a laughing Tobias. I'm going to have to remind myself to dump ice cold water on his head tonight while he sleeps. I move fast into the bathroom to not only relieve my bladder, but to escape Christina's Candor ways. But no such luck, once again... I hear a non-censored Christina begin her interrogation.

"So Tris, when did you and Tobias finally become a you and him?" She begins.

"The night of his accident, actually." I answer, as I wash my hands.

"Wow. Took all that, for you to finally give in." She comments. What the hell? I bite my tongue, not wanting to answer her. "Well... have you at least done the deed yet?" Christina asks. I swear my eyes almost pop out of my head, how can a person ask such a private question. She laughs at the expression on my face. "I'm sorry, Tris. Really I'm just trying to give you a hard time. I'm really happy for you and Tobias. He really does seem happy, given his current injuries. Hell, I can't believe he didn't even finish his beer. Normally with me he would be on his fourth one by the time dinner arrived at the table..." She pauses for a second. "I know I was a lot for him to handle back when we were together." She admits, once again she is taking me by surprise. Will must be rubbing off on her, after all.

When we rejoin Tobias and Will, they appear to be paying the bill. Christina has once again managed to loop her arm around mine, and I keep her balanced enough not to fall over. Jeez, I thought I was light weight. I happily relinquish a very tipsy Christina back to her boyfriend. Tobias stands, as his cast arm finds it's way to my lower back again, not that I mind. I love the feeling of wanting to be close to each other. We all walk together out of the restaurant. I can feel that the season has changed, as Summer is now among us, and the nights are much warmer, but definitely still pleasant.

"This was interesting. We should all run into each other more often by accident." Will says. He has both his hands in his pockets, as Christina's arm is now looped around one of his.

"Yeah, that was fun, we should definitely do it again sometime."Tobias suggests, while smiling. He extends his hand to Will again, before turning to Christina, and thankfully only giving her a smile this time. I feel slightly relieved when I realize they aren't going to lean in for another kiss. I have never been the jealous type, until now that is. I don't like the feeling at all.

"It was nice meeting you, Will." I comment, giving a polite smile.

"Pleasure is all mine, Tris." He says, returning my smile.

"You both take care of each other..." Christina says, I have a feeling it has a little more meaning than what she meant it to be.

* * *

Although I feel just fine, Tobias insists on driving. I don't mind, I enjoy Tobias driving. Even with his arm in a cast he can still manage just fine, it would seem. I trust him driving my car. Oh who am I kidding, I trust him with everything. But there is something I am itching to ask, although I fear the answer. The last thing I want is to do is upset him, or start an argument, but I need to know.

"I need to know... was that a set up?" I ask, I try to keep my tone light.

"A set up? Now would I do that to you?" He comments, smirking. I feel irritation beginning to rise within me.

"I don't know, would you?" I ask, my voice cracks letting some of my frustration show.

"No. I wouldn't." He lets out his own frustrated sigh.

"Oh really. Not even to make one of us jealous?" I ask, the sting of them kissing innocently on the cheek, still fresh in my mind.

"No. I wouldn't, I love you too damn much to do anything to hurt you." He whispers. I look over to see his stunned face. I quickly came to the conclusion that either he didn't mean his words, or he didn't mean to say them just it. Either way, the words have been spoken, as he continues to glance over at me from the corner of his eye. That's when I finally realize my mouth has fallen wide open at his confession.

I know how I feel, but am I ready to say those words? I have only ever said those words to one other man, I don't take them lightly either. I wonder how many women he had spoken those words. I shake my head from those thoughts, not wanting to think about Tobias being with other women before me. It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter that Tobias was with other women before me. What matters is now, that we are here together... that's all that should ever matter. I know I want nothing more than to wake up next to him, like I have been for the past few weeks. To always go to bed with a goodnight kiss from him, and to wake up every morning in his arms. To always look forward to the possibilities of tomorrow with him and only him.

"I... I love you too, Tobias." My voice is barely a whisper, suddenly feeling nothing but vulnerable. I feel the sudden sharp turn, as Tobias pulls into the first available parking lot that we come across, he then parks the car, and turns towards me. He pushes the red button to his seat belt, releasing it from it's home, as he does mine as well. He pulls me in by the back of my neck with his good hand, as he leans in, meeting me halfway until our foreheads are resting against each other's.

"Say that again." He asks. His gaze is so intense, it feels as if he can see all the way to my soul.

"I love you, Tobias." I say stronger than before. I can't help the tear that escapes my left eye, as his thumb wipes the moisture away. He closes his eyes shut, as if he is savoring this moment between us.

"I love you, Tris, so much.. more than I could have ever thought possible." He says, his voice is gentle but confident. He leans in towards me, letting our lips crash and mold against each other.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I wake up, like I have been doing every morning for the past four weeks. I relish the tickling of Tris' hair in my face, and her arms draped around my waist, as her head rests comfortably on my bare chest. I can tell she is still asleep. I can hear her even deep breathes escaping her.

Tris and I confessed to each other in the most awkward way possible our true feelings. I've known for sometime now how deep my feelings were for her, but decided to keep them to myself for the time being. I feared moving to fast would frighten her somehow. Instead it gave her the courage to express her own feelings. There was nothing like saying those words to her and then hearing them said back to me. To know that we are both on the same page, and are in this for the long haul together.

Last night when we got home, we were both on a high from our confessions of love, that we barely made it to the bed. Sure Tris and I haven't made love yet, but that didn't stop us from assaulting each other's lips. Even if I wanted to fight the urge to kiss her, to touch her.. I couldn't. Her taste, and the feel of her pressed against me, the familiar scent that now comforts me, has become addicting. I know I will never get enough of her. The feel of her breast in my hand fit perfectly, just as I suspected it they would. Hell, even her ass felt amazing, it was like nothing I ever felt before. I was rewarded with many of her delicious moans. I could barely control myself, I was tempted to push inside her tight, delicate body.

I am most thankful for my follow up appointment next week, as we will check on the progress of the healing in both my arm and legs. I also had them perform an AIDS and STD test for good measure. Although I have never slept with a woman without a condom, I wanted to have a clear mind when Tris and I consummate our relationship.

I feel Tris begins to stir, a part of me is disappointing at the thought of our bodies having to be separated. She groans, as she begins to open her eyes. "Good morning, baby." I smile when I see her hair is messily tousled around and her eyes are filled with sleep. I will never get tired of this look, this feeling, this love that I feel first thing in the morning.

"Morning." Tris says, as she rolls over onto her back. My newly exposed skin is suddenly met with cold air as my body registers her sudden absence.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask. I use to regret when Saturdays would come when I would have to bring up excuses not to be home. But now, I welcome it. I love spending the weekends with Tris.

"Well, we really need to get the ball rolling on Zeke and Shauna's baby shower." Tris begins. Oh no anything but that.

"Mmm how about a day out instead?" Please anything but party planning.

"Sorry buddy, not a chance. This has to get done. I also need to swing by my apartment to get a few things." She says as she sits up, groaning as she stretches her arms above her head. Damn.

"Okay." I drag out. "Let's go to your place first." I suggest, hoping somehow to buy more time.

"Okay, then we will discuss the baby shower." She says, I let out a moan in response. She turns with her sexy smirk, "Please Tobias, just one hour of planning is all I am asking for, and it's not for me, it's for our best friends." She says. Well how in the hell can I say no to that?

We arrive at Tris' apartment, which I'm secretly beginning to hate. It may not be the apartment itself, but what it represents. I don't want to think of the day that Tris no longer has a reason to stay at my house. Sure, eventually we will have sleepovers, God willing. But I don't just want to sleepovers a few times a week. I want half my closet to be hers, I want to get frustrated in the mornings, because of the lack of counter space in the bathroom, I want Tris to have her own drawers, and I want her to have only one set of keys on her key ring, ours.

"So what are we here for?" I ask, leaning against the frame of her bedroom door.

"It's a book with different themes for baby shower planning. I also need to grab a few clothes." She says, I watch as she opens the bag that she brought with her as she puts away its contents and packs new clothing instead. I continue to watch her as she mindlessly open a drawer and packs up a few lacy bras. I smirk, wondering if she knows I am still here, watching her.

"That one looks really, really sexy." I comment, as I watch her eye a red and black one. The color of her face darkens to a deep shade of red. I chuckle at her response. She refuses to turn around and look at me. I can see she is thinking of the right words to say. There is relief on her face, as her silent prayer is answered as we are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll... uh... go answer that." She says, looking at the floor as she walks out of the room . I can't help the chuckle escapes me, as I watch her embarrassment at any mention of sex.

I look around the room, hoping to help her find the book that she was originally looking for. My eyes land on a wooden trunk that is cracked open, something about it feels familiar to me. I can't resist the urge to lift the lid and look inside. I see two urns, that catch my eye. Something about them... they are mesmerizing as I take in the design of each one, my eyes continue to land on the objects with in the chest. I eye a black leather journal, as my curiosity is about to win and I reach for it... I hear the sobs of Tris echoing the apartment, as she cries out asking who ever is here, "Are you sure?"

I quickly stood, forgetting the chest... I walk as quickly as my legs would carry me, until I reach Tris. She is standing at her front door, her hand is covering her mouth as tears escape her eyes uncontrollably. A tall man stands before her,with one hand on his hip as his other hand sits on her shoulder in a comforting matter. I take a second to look over the man that stands before us, he looks familiar to me. I realize how I know him, I see him quite often in my line of work, I come across many officers... Captain Max Parker.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be published on November 28th**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy Reading Everyone! Hope all had a wonderful holiday! Dont forget to leave me comments below! I love hearing from all of you!**

**Chapter 33**

**Tris P.O.V**

"So what are we here for?" Tobias asks, I glance over my shoulder to see him leaning against the door frame of my bedroom. He has his arms crossed on his chest. Damn, even in a cast, he looks good. After all these weeks seeing him injured, and all.. it hasn't made him any less sexy than before.

"It's a book with different themes for baby shower planning. I also need to grab a few clothes." I explain. It's an old scrapbook full of ideas that I made a long time ago. I remember Shauna would sift through it whenever she was bored, and she even liked a few of the ideas in it. I had hopes it would give Tobias and I some inspiration for the baby shower.

I decided it might be easier to pack up some of my clothes first. Most of the time, things tend to turn up when I stop looking for them. Although, I consider myself an organized person for the most part, I still have my moments. After all, I am human.

I decided while I am getting clothes, I should also get a few special items. Tobias has his appointment next week... I have high hopes that his injuries have healed enough for us to finally take the next step in our relationship. After spending weeks living together, you can cut the sexual tension with a butter knife. Even though I have enjoyed being with him, finding new ways to be intimate without being sexual... my body has been craving him. Once I saw what he had in store for me, it's been hard to keep my panties dry around him. I'm beyond lost in thought, as I sift through my underwear draw, pulling out both conventional underwear and others that are more for him than me, I don't even notice he had moved closer to me.

"That one looks really, really sexy." Tobias says, he's so close that I can feel his breath on my shoulder. It startles me, making me jump a little, as I realize I have in my hand what I planned to wear for him, a very lacy red and black panty and bra set. I can't help the blush rush to my face. Damn. I suddenly feel the awkwardness between us, as I don't know how or what to say to that. My silent prayer is answered, when I hear a knock coming from my front door.

"I'll... uh... go answer that." I say, as I rushed out of the room. I reach the door, just as I hear another few knocks. Whoever it is, really must want to talk to me. As I swing the door open, I smile sarcastically to whomever it is on the other side of the door. I am taken by surprise at who I see, Captain Max Parker. I instantly feel guilty... After Eric's death, I took it upon myself to drop by the station with donuts for the department every month. I would sit down with Max, Eric's Captain and closest friend, and we would catch up with each other. It was a way of checking in, but unfortunately it has been months since I stopped by. Is that why he is here, to check on me?

"Tris." He says, the way he says my name... I know deep down in my bones there is more to this visit. He takes a step closer to me, as he reaches out grabbing one of my shoulders, gently. "We... we got him, Tris." He whispers. I can see both joy and relief in his eyes. He doesn't need to explain to me who he means... I already know. The kid who shot and killed my Eric. Max spent months on the case looking for that bastard with no results, it was like he vanished into thin air. No matter what leads he followed, who he threatened to get answers from... no one knew what had happened to him.

"Are... Are you sure?" I ask, barely audible, as the sobs threatened to escape me. So many nights I would have nightmares, always different, but always involving the same kid that killed Eric, Peter Hayes.

"Yeah, Tris, we got him." He says, giving me a reassuring smile as he steps closer wrapping me into a friendly hug.

"Tris? Captain Parker?" Tobias asks, glancing between Max and I, as he questions our names. "Is everything alright?" He asks. I know there is suddenly much to talk about.

I decide to invite Max into my apartment, offering both Max and Tobias coffee while we speak. Although I didn't know that Tobias knew exactly who Max was... I also don't think he understands our connection. I hear the two talking, as I mindlessly prepare a pot of coffee.

"I'm sorry... how is it that I know you?" Max asks. I muffle a laugh that threatens to escape me. Max has always been so bad with faces and names, it's sometimes wonder how he got this far in his career. Unless he sees you day in and day out... he will take forever to know you.

"I'm an EMT, Four." Tobias says.

"Four... is that your station?" Max asks, completely clueless.

"Seriously Max, Stop it." I threaten, I have learned over the years that as bad as he is with names and faces, he is also a terrible lair, and he makes the worst jokes.

"What did I say?" He says, laughing. Damn ass. I place their steaming hot mugs in front of them, and once my free hand is close enough to Max, I smack his arm for good measure. "Alright, alright, I'm just kidding, Four. I know who you are. I figured it out, once you said your name. I just didn't recognize you out of uniform." Max says, as he laughs out his apology. I remember the nights when Max and Eric would have far too many drinks...he would come up with some of the worst jokes anyone could think of.

"So how is it that you two know each other?" Max asks, as he blows into his mug. Although I have no problem identifying Tobias as my boyfriend, I feel awkward confessing it to Eric's boss and closest friend.

"I'm.. um... we... are..." I have trouble with my words, not sure how to answer it. He is my boyfriend? My forever? My soon to be lover? Somehow none of that sounds right to me, because I know Tobias is so much more than just those titles.

"We're dating." Tobias answers for me. He looked at me puzzled, not sure what the hell is wrong with me.

"Exclusively?" Max asks. I'm not surprise he asked that. Although he loved Eric like a brother, he also tried many times to encourage me to get back out there. Suggesting that Eric wouldn't want me to be alone, and sad, he would have wanted me to be happy and loved. I nod, yes, not trusting my voice. His smile widens at the news, as he reaches out clapping Tobias' shoulder. "Well then congratulations to you both, you got yourself a great girl there, Four. Take care of her." Max says, his smile never falters. He means every word.

"So how do you know each other?" Tobias asks, I can see the second the words leave his mouth, he realizes how we know each other. He glances at me, with awareness and concern in his eyes.

"Max was Eric's boss, and closest friend." I explain, pointing at Max. He nods, possibly biting the side of his inner cheek.

"Yup, and I came to inform Tris that after more than four years, we finally caught and arrested the little bastard responsible for killing him." Max spits out. I know one of the reasons why he has been so devoted to this case, is because he blames himself for Eric's death.

Max had requested for Eric to be involved in this case. Word had it, a kid was responsible for selling drugs to other kids on the street. Eric found it unusual at first why he had been requested to be on a typical open and shut case, until he realized the magnitude of the case. This guy Peter, was selling drugs to other kids. But it wasn't just any old drug, this drug which he said was called X, ended up being a drug that would kill you within minutes of digesting it. They called it the death serum, and by the time Eric was given the case, Peter had managed to already murder close to twenty kids.

I remember nights when Eric wouldn't be able to sleep, he'd be looking at file after file of each kid that died, as he tried to put all the pieces together. It wasn't until a month after working on the case, that he finally figured out who the identity of the suspect was. I remember once Eric figured out who it was harming all those young kids, unfortunately that information alone, haunted him. He started seeing himself in this evil boy, what he would have become if he hadn't changed his ways. It all sounded too familiar to him... A father that left home, a mother that was too busy with other men, to care about her own son. A boy who was influenced by those that he thought were friends, but ended up teaching him the wrong way. He then turned to the streets for attention and something to do, but ended up hanging out with the wrong crowd.

Everything about this case haunted Eric, and he vowed that he wouldn't rest until he caught that bastard, once and for all. Eric hated the thought of even taking the time off for our honeymoon, fearing that it would give this monster a chance to get further away from him. There was no way Eric was gonna let that happen, it was becoming an obsession with him. He needed to get this kid, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do. Sadly, that ended up being the case, because tragically Eric died at the hands of this evil monster.

The minute the door closes behind Max, my mind begins to race in a million directions. They caught him, caught Peter Hayes, caught the boy that turned so many of our lives upside down. Finally after what feels like an eternity, there will be justice. I should feel better, relief somehow. But I don't. I feel grief all over again. I unintentionally tense up when I feel Tobias' hands on my shoulders as he stands behind me. He probably thinks I am losing my mind or something. Maybe I finally am.

"Tris." Tobias says, ever so softly. I can feel him lean in, resting his forehead against the back of my head.

"I... I... I need to walk. I need to get some air." I say, taking a step forward, allowing his hands to drop to his side.

"Okay. We can-" Tobias begins to suggest, but I cut him off not wanting him to continue.

"No. I just... I need a minute alone. Please." I plea with him. I don't turn around to look at him, or wait for his response. I grab my phone from the dining room table, and my keys as I head out the door. Never slowing my pace. I don't know where I am walking, my legs take me on their own accord. I am not surprised at where I ended up, somehow it felt right. My legs finally give out from under me, making me tumble into the grass.

"They caught him." I barely whisper. I use to feel foolish, coming here, talking out loud. But over time, its helped, as if somehow on some level he really does hear me. "They caught Peter Hayes, Max did it." I don't bother to wipe away the tears that fall down my cheek. "You can rest easy now, he's off the streets. He can't and won't hurt anyone else again." I take a deep breath, before I continue. My words are tumbling out, I can't stop them, even if I wanted too. "I miss you, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you... but I started to live again, I can breathe now..." I want to tell him everything, tell him about Tobias. But I can't form the words.

"Tris?" I hear a familiar voice, come up behind me. I don't need to turn to know who it is, I would know that deep husky voice anywhere.

"I just... I needed to tell him, so he can rest in peace," I explain. I don't want to look up, to see the hurt that might be there. That I put there. But then, to my surprise, I feel Tobias kneeling down right next to me on the grass, he wraps his arm around my shoulder, allowing me to draw strength from him.

"Tris. I know what you had with him. I understand. Let me be here for you... to help you. I can't imagine how this all feels right now." He says, I expect anger from him but instead I hear nothing but comfort and kindness.

"I just.. didn't think it was fair to you..." I have trouble with my words, not being able to say what I need to.

"Fair to me? Tris... I'm here for you, no matter what. I love you. If you need to do this, or something else, then I'm there." He says, once again I'm taken back. He really means it.

"There is something I need to do." I confess.

"I'm your guy. Where too?" He asks, as he holds his hand out for me to take. I take one final glance back, before accepting Tobias' extended hand.

"Zeke and Shauna's, they should know."

"Now that I can do. Come on." He says, as he guides me out of the gated cemetery.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask.

"I followed you. I was worried." He confesses, I can tell he is nervous of my reaction as he scratches the back of his neck. I nod, understanding why he did it. He slowly reaches up, wiping the tears that escaped my eyes. "I just want you to know, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what." He says, giving me a sad smile. "Come on, let's get to the car." He says, has his hand falls to the small of my back guiding me to the car. The way he speaks, and the feel of his hand conveys the truth of his words.

**A/n**

**Next chapter will be released December 5th**

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to comment below!**

**Chapter 34**

**Tobias P.O.V**

The moment Captain Max Parker said that they finally caught Eric's killer, my heart broke for Tris. On one hand, I can't imagine what old feelings this must of stirred up inside of her, but on the other, it must be such a relief to know that the person who is responsible for killing Eric and turning her whole life upside down, has finally been caught. I didn't know that his killer hadn't been found, and that there was a possibility that he could be lurking around out there somewhere.

How nice, no one thought to tell me? But then again, maybe they thought it was none of my business, or that they didn't want to bring up the other man in Tris' life. The other man, that it seems like I could never compare to.

I watched Tris fight to keep it all together, she put up a really good front. For whom, I don't know? Maybe it was for Captain Parker. Perhaps she didn't want to upset or burden him, or maybe it was for me, not wanting me to be caught in the middle.

I stood up, following behind Tris, as she walked the Captain out. I may not know exactly how to feel about all this, but I do know what needs to be done. I need to swallow my pride, and set my bullshit feelings aside for now, because Tris needs me to. She needs me to be strong and to be there for her. The moment I placed my hands on her shoulders, I felt her tense up. She may not have meant to, but she did.

"Tris." I said as softly as I could, leaning in and resting my forehead against the back of her head. I visualized my strength transferred into her. Whether it worked or not, I could only hope. I hate seeing her like this, I wish I could take all her pain away and make it better somehow, but I know I can't.

"I... I... I need to walk. I need to get some air." She says, taking a step forward. I let my hands drop to my side.

"Okay, we can-" I begin to suggest. I have the perfect place to take her, a place that I go to when I need to process something, or when I simply just need to be for awhile. But before I could suggest anything, she cut me off.

"No. I just... I need a minute alone, please." She pleads, never looking back at me. It hurts that she can't even look at me. Once again I swallow my feelings, this isn't about me right now, it's about what she needs. I know she needs space to process all of this, I think I would too, if I was in her shoes. All I can do is stand there helpless, and watch the woman I love scramble to grab her keys and phone, leaving me standing alone in the middle of her apartment.

It wasn't long before I snapped out of my daze. I knew I needed to focus on helping Tris. One thing I knew for sure, I couldn't just let Tris wander around the streets of Chicago alone. I know that Tris is more than capable of taking care of herself on any given day, but right now, I don't think that is the case. Not the way her eyes were unable to focus on anything. I could see that her mind was completely disconnected from her body.

I grabbed my phone that was on the table by her bed, and headed out. Luckily Tris' petite size, and her just randomly walking, allowed me to catch up to her pretty quickly. I stayed back a few feet, wanting to give her the space that she so desperately needed, but at the same time, I wanted to make sure she was safe. Something about this made me think of the word, voyeurism, which kind of made me feel like a creep sneaking around and watching my own girlfriend. But I didn't know what else to do, she wanted her space to think, but at the same time I needed to keep her safe. I continued to keep my pace, never letting on that I was following her. I watched her mindlessly walk with her hands crossed in front of her chest, with her head down for the most part, not even watching where she was going.

That is until I watched her walk past the cemetery gates, even unfocused, her body knew just where to go. At first she stood almost looking completely clueless to where she was, but then I saw her crumble to the ground, landing on the grass. It took everything in me not to run up to her, and wrap her in my arms. I hated seeing the girl that I have come to love and adore, act so broken and filled with grief. I continue to watch her on her knees, resting on her palms that sit on the grass in front of her. She looks up at the tombstone before her, as she speaks her words. I may not hear what she is saying, but after this morning's events, I can only imagine what that would be. I decide to give her a few minutes that she needs with him.

"Tris?" I finally say, I needed to stop being a coward, she needs me right now. I walk slowly, like I am approaching a hurt animal... I don't want to scare her, or anything.

"I just... I needed to tell him, so he can rest in peace,``she explains. But she doesn't have to, I already know the reason she is here. I sink down next to her on my knees, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I want to support her, to give her all my strength.

"Tris, I know what you had with him. I completely understand. Let me be here for you... to help you. I can't imagine how this all feels right now." I express, I try to keep my voice low and as calm as possible. I just want to be here for her... for whatever she needs or wants.

"I just.. didn't think it was fair to you..." She studders. What?

"Fair to me? Tris... I'm here for you, no matter what. I love you. If you need to do this, or something else, then I'm there." I say, wanting nothing more for her to believe me.

"There is something I need to do." She finally says after minutes of silence.

"I'm your guy. Where too?" I say lightly. I hold out my hand for her to take, at first I thought she might not take it, but then moments later she gives me a small, sad smile and finally accepts my hand.

"Zeke and Shauna's, they need to know." She glances down at our entwined hands while speaking.

"Now that I can do. Come on." I feel a small amount of relief finally having a way to help her, even if it just simply taking her and supporting her while she tells our friends the news.

"How did you know where I was?" She asks.

"I followed you. I was worried." I confess. My empty hand reaches behind my neck, scratching nervously. The last thing I want is to fight with her. She nods, not saying a word verbally, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I see a tear trailing down her cheek. I instantly stop scratching my neck, as I wipe away the runaway tears. "I just want you to know, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what." I give her a sad smile. "Come on, let's get to the car." I place my hand on the small of her back, guiding her back to her apartment building.

Breaking the news to Zeke and Shauna about Eric's killer finally being caught, went a lot smoother than I expected. Zeke hugged Tris and comforted her, while a hormonal Shauna broke down and cried her eyes out, like there was no tomorrow. Zeke muttered under his breath, cursing her pregnancy hormones. I would have laughed, but it wasn't appropriate, given the situation. I keep a close eye out on Tris, I notice that she hasn't shed a single tear since she left the cemetery.

"Max said he would keep us informed of the trail date." Tris says.

"You're going?" Zeke asks, more like confirming.

"I have to.. I have to see this through." Tris says, while glancing at me. I nod along with Zeke. Although no one says a word about the upcoming trail, we all know we will all be there.

"Where are we going?" Tris asks, she has been silent for most of the drive out here. No doubt she is lost in her thoughts.

"To some place I find extremely special. It's a place I go to think, or just be." I explain, not wanting to give anything away. I don't know if its because she doesn't want to talk, or she accepts my explanation of where we are going, but she doesn't dig any further for more answers. We drive the rest of the way in comfortable silence. I take a turn off onto a dirt road, driving a few more miles before I pull over. I undo our seat belts, before stepping out of the car. I walk over to Tris' side, not rushing my steps. I help her out of the car. I head toward the trail, without a word Tris follows. I'm amazed at how much faith she has in me, faith that I am not leading her to danger.

We reach a large cave entrance within minutes. I reach up on one of the largest rocks and grab the flashlight that I keep there. I begin to enter the cave's opening, extending my hand for Tris to take, so she won't get hurt, but also to guide her through the rock filled cave.

"I use to hike a lot as a kid. I made my life harder than what it had to be at the time. I struggled a lot, with the image of what my parents wanted me to be, verses the person I was.." I let my words trail off. Remembering the fights and threats of military school. "One day I came across this place, it was so peaceful, and I loved that it was away from everything... Now I come here to think, or when I just need to get away." I explain. Tris remains quiet, as we make our way through the cave. I know we are getting close to our destination when I can hear the sound of water hitting rocks. I shut off the flashlight, no longer needing it's assistance, because the sun is now peaking through the small cracks of the cave.

"Rumor has it, that these caves used to be more than what they are now. They were the home to those that lived here, in the faction that was known for it's bravery."

"Dauntless." Tris and I say together. I stop to turn around, because she finally spoke. I look at her eyes, as she looks around the cave in wonder. When her eyes meet mine, I see the spark that finally ignites the flame that brings her back to life.

"You know your history." I say, smiling. She steps closer to me, with excitement written all over her face.

"I do. It's fascinating. My ancestors were part of the war..." She explains, as we start making our way again down the path again. "My mother, my brother and I, all carry the names of those that fought in the war." It amazes me how much I don't know about this girl standing beside me. This girl that is beyond everything the factions stood for... her incredible strength, her selfless ways, her extreme intelligence, her kindness, and her honesty, which comes so easily for her who she is today. I never knew such a powerful love, or such a powerful connection could existed, until she appeared in my life.

The sounds gets louder with every step we take, her words are drowned out by the water hitting the rocks violently. I pulled her onto my lap, as I sit on one of the flatter rocks near the edge of the path. If you look down, you can see the water crashing in and out of the caves. When they crash, they hit the rocks so hard, that the spray of the water hits us.

"I heard once, that they named this place the Chasm." I continue, as we fall into a comfortable silence. I keep my arms wrapped around Tris' waist, holding her close to me.

"It has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day." Tris says lightly, I recognize the line from an old Dr. Seuss book. I can't help the small laugh that escapes me, I love this carefree side of her. I don't see it often enough.

"Dr. Seuss, really?" I say laughing. She shrugs, smiling. I lean in, unable to help myself before, kissing her temple, her cheek, and then her neck.

"I love it here." She says, I can hear the smile in her voice. I hold her even tighter against me, being mindful of the cast on my arm. I don't try to hide what having her body this close does to me. I know nothing can happen tonight, not that I want anything to, not after the day that has passed. But I don't want to hide how my body reacts to her, not anymore.

"Me too." I agree. I lean in again kissing her neck.

"Thank you, for being here." She says gently.

"Of course, I'll do anything for you Tris. Anything." I confess.

"I love you, Tobias." She says, looking at me from over her shoulder.

"I love you too, Tris. I love you, more than anything. I'll be here no matter what, whether you're having a very good day, or a terrible, horrible,no good, very bad day." I mean every word I say to her right now. I see a smile appear on Tris' face, as I repeat the Dr. Seuss reference right back to her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be published on December 15th. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	35. Chapter 35

**Happy Reading Everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave a comment let me know what you think**

**Chapter 35**

**Tris P.O.V**

It has been two weeks since we got the news that Eric's killer has finally been caught. I had honestly given up hope, after all the time that had passed. But Max had informed me that Peter had gotten ignorant, really stupid, extremely lazy and very cocky, after all this time. He skipped town shortly after killing Eric. No one knew where he went, he simply disappeared. It wasn't until he was busted in the middle of a carjacking here in town, that he was finally captured. He had probably thought he had gotten away with it, after so much time, no one would be looking for him. Little did he know, Max had never stopped looking.

Tobias has been more than supportive. It's weird how quickly the tables have turned in our relationship. First he saved and supported me, then I helped and supported him, and now we have come full circle, as I am the one in need of his support.

I can honestly say I don't know what I would do without him. I know sooner than later, I will have to leave him and go back to my apartment. He doesn't need me anymore. Last week the Doctor finally took Tobias' cast off of his arm, and his burns have almost completely healed, they're no longer open wounds, they're just tender to the touch. The Doctor has lifted all of the restrictions that he had been following. Tobias is set for his evaluation to go back to work next week. I know he is looking forward to that. He is the kind of man that needs to help the people around him. He hates being useless. But, like I've told him many times, in my eyes, he is far from useless.

To both our disappointment, Tobias and I have yet to make love since he was cleared. Tobias basically explained to me that we should wait until after the trail. He said it just didn't feel right. He wanted me to have a clear head and heart, when I finally gave myself to him. I understood, but that didn't help the disappointment.

This past week we have been really busy, and have kept our minds off, the one thing we both physically want most. We have spent a lot of time planning the baby showering, which was really overdue. We settled on the theme, Peas in a pod, Tobias hated the idea, which means it was cute, and needed to be our choice for their baby shower. We also settled on the venue, guest list, and a few other ideas that we have in store for the parents to be.

Just a few days ago, we were invited to go with Zeke and Shauna to their 20 week appointment. Tobias and I held hands, while Shauna laid on that uncomfortable examining table, and Zeke stood by her head holding her hand. We watched on the monitor as the little alien in Shauna's stomach appeared. It brought tears to both Shauna's and my eyes, as we finally found out who precisely we would be god-parenting. Shauna and I both jumped for joy when the technician announced it was a girl, as Zeke and Tobias both asked the very annoyed young woman if she was sure. I couldn't help the laughter that Shauna and I shared, when Zeke insisted that the sex hadn't finished baking yet.

Today is the first day of the Peter Hayes' trail. He is being charged with not only the murder of Eric Coulter, but 25 other counts of homicides, along with possession of narcotics, grand theft auto and assault with a deadly weapon. Even though he will be facing life in prison if he is found guilty, it still doesn't feel like enough.

To my left, Tobias sits holding my hand, giving me his strength. To my right, Shauna is holding my other hand. I look down at her empty hand. It is sitting protectively over her stomach, as Zeke has his arm resting on the back of her bench. Behind us are my loving parents and Caleb, who didn't hesitate to fly in for this trail.

Up until now, my family hasn't met Tobias, although they have heard of him through our countless conversations on the phone. I can't think of a more awkward way to meet the parents, other than this moment. Well except of course, how I met Tobias' parents. After all they only walked into Tobias' hospital room and found me on their son's bed, kissing and cuddling. The other benches are filled with off duty police officers that Eric had met or worked with through the years. They are all here to see that justice has finally been served.

We see the side door open, as guards walk the prisoner in. My eyes go to the shackles around his legs, that are also chained to the cuffs around his wrists. I finally get the courage to look into the face that has haunted my nightmares for the past four years... only now I recognize the face as the man that held me against a wall by my neck as he beat me to a pulp. If it wasn't for Tobias, God knows what would have happened to me. I glance at Tobias wondering if he recognizes the man before us. I quickly get my answer when I see his jaw clenched tightly and his hand squeezes mine tighter than before.

"Son of a bitch!" He mutters under his breath. I find myself scooching closer to him.

The trail took just one day to wrap up. It was really an open and shut case. Peter pleaded guilty to all counts, on the belief that he would be cut a deal for handing over the scientist behind the death serum that Peter distributed. He never even bothered to testify. Although his lawyer tried to justify his actions by pointing out how the system failed a person like Peter, his father abandoned him, his mother neglected him, where else did he have to turn to. Although I hated hearing his excuses, I understood the justification. After all look at Eric, who came from the same background that Peter came from. The only slight difference was me, Eric always said, I was that light he found at the end of the tunnel. The light that made him see differently, that made him change his ways. Peter didn't have that. But that still doesn't justify the awful things he did, and all the innocent lives he helped destroy.

"You okay?" Tobias asks, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah. It's just... it's finally over. After all this time... it's finally over." I express, I turn in my seat, facing him. He gives me a small smile, while nodding, telling me he understands. Zeke and Shauna are both smiling, happy at the outcome. We might not know the sentencing for Peter just yet, but that he was found guilty on all counts, which is a relief beyond anything that we could have hoped for.

I kneel down on the grass, placing flowers in the vase that is built into Eric's grave stone. My fingers lightly trace the letters of his name, the name that was such an important part of my life, for so many years. I don't turn around, to know that Zeke, Shauna, and Tobias are right there standing behind me. After all, they have always been behind me, every step of the way, and I know without a doubt, they always will. If it wasn't for them, all of them, I don't know where I would be right now. I will never be able to return the gratitude and appreciation that I feel towards them, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing them exactly how I feel.

"We... um... miss you Eric. Even though there were many times that we thought that we might kill each other, I miss that too. Don't worry about Tris... we got her." Zeke says, he he places the bunch of flowers that he and Shauna bought into the same vase as mine.

"Erica." Shauna says. She looks at me, and then at Zeke with a gentle smile. "Her name.. should be Erica." She explains, as tears fall from her eyes. Zeke nods, silently telling Shauna that he agrees, as he wraps his arms around her waist, guiding her back to the car.

"They did it Eric... they got him, he was found guilty today. You can rest now, baby." I say, as tears fall down my face. They are a mixture of sad and happy tears... sad for the life that we all lost too soon, but happy for the overdue justice that has been served today. "I'm... I'm gonna be alright Eric... I want you to remember that you will always be apart of my heart, and I will never forget you, that there isn't a single day that does by that I don't think about you, but I know now that I will be alright... that I can do this thing that they call "life." I bring up my index and middle finger to my lips and give them a light kiss, before placing them on the gravestone. "Goodbye Eric," I say, before I stand up and trail behind Zeke and Shauna.

* * *

**Tobias P.O.V**

I stay back, watching Tris slowly make her way across the grass to my truck. It's been a long and exhausting day, I can see the wear and tear of it bearing down on Tris. But there is something I need to get off my chest. I realize I have something on my mind that I need to say, and I need Eric to hear. I don't even know if he can hear my words wherever he is. But I still need to speak my piece. I crouch down facing Eric's gravestone, as I wipe my mouth with the palm of my hand. I glance over my shoulder at Tris... she is so brave, and strong. I watch her share a conversation with Zeke and Shauna for a moment, as they laugh at something Eric must have said. She is so beautiful, I can't even believe that she is mine. That she choose to be with me.

"I want you to know, that I did everything I could that day to save you... but I couldn't. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to." I take a deep breath, collecting my thoughts for a moment. "You had something that I thought I would never have.. a love that was worth living for... worth fight for. I get why you didn't want to leave her, she's everything. I am the luckiest son of a bitch to come second in her life, I know that." I continue, staring into Eric's gravestone. "You have her past, and her memories... and I have her future. I'll swear I'll take care of our girl... I'll love her, cherish her, and protect her to my dying last breath. I'll make sure to always keep her happy, and I'll make sure to cherish each day and every night that I have with her. Because she is worth it. Thank you Eric... that day changed me more than you will ever know. Goodbye, Eric." I say, as I stand up nodding, giving a small smile to his gravestone, as I begin to step away and walk towards the woman we both love more than anything in this world.

I reach out holding Tris close to me by her waist. I catch the last of their conversation, something about a pressure cooker and it exploding everywhere, including on their faces. The three of them laugh uncontrollably...as Tris wipes tears that escape her eyes from laughing so hard, and Shauna holds her swollen stomach as she continues to laugh. Zeke attempts to hold on to her, but fails because his laughter overpowers him. I may not know exactly what the funny event was, but the scene before is enough to have me join in the laughter. When the hysterics finally die down, Tris and I both hug and say our goodbyes to Shauna and Zeke. We stand outside my truck, as we watch our close friends drive off. My hand still glued to her waist, holding her tightly to my side.

"How about we... go home... while you take a nice hot bubble bath... and I order Chinese?" I say slowly, as I look down at her seductively. Although we both agreed to not having sex for a little while longer, it doesn't mean I can't tease her, and fool around little bit. After all, who could resist this beautiful, sexy woman that is standing right next to me.

"That sounds wonderful." She says, smiling widely at me. I love that I can make her smile like this with the simplest things. I can't help leaning down, claiming her lips as my own, while being careful not to get carried away.

I retrieve a beer from the fridge, as I wait for the delivery man to arrive with our order. Tris is soaking, naked in my bathtub, full of soothing hot bubbles. This beer is not a means to get me drunk, or drown my sorrows... I just needed a little something to swallow the events of the day. I take my first sip, as I begin to process, the hell that was today.

When they brought in the prisoner, Peter Hayes, I admit the last person I expected to see, was the same man that was holding Tris by the throat and hurting her that terrible night. The moment I recognized that bastard, it took everything in me not to jump out of my seat and beat the crap out of him. I wouldn't have given a second thought to the consequences of those actions. But Tris' hand kept me grounded, I knew I had to keep it together for her. It wasn't about me at that moment, and how I felt about what he did to the woman I love... it was about Tris, and the person that killed her fiance. Since Tris refused to file a report that night, it was her word against his… there was nothing that could be done about the attack.

Because I didn't know the person responsible for murdering Eric was still at large. I never thought twice about the attack on Tris being anything other than a random attack, a random burglary. If I had known, I would have definitely been a lot more protective of her. Then again, that time in our relationship was a completely different ballgame, compared to now.

I finish my beer, as a knock on the door tells me that our dinner has finally arrived. I answer the door, signing the receipt for our food, and making sure the door is locked behind me. I start to place several of the containers on the coffee table, as well as some utensils and plates. I stand to grab our drinks as Tris emerges from the bedroom, seeming much more relaxed and more like herself. I can't help my eyes, that rake her tight, petite body, as I take her in. She sports her usual blue short shorts, that when she bends over I see a sneak peak of her delicious ass. My eyes slowly go up her hips, to her waist, to her delicious breasts. I know from us sleeping in the same bed that she isn't wearing a bra under her black tank top.

"Go ahead and sit down on the couch, I'll get us something to drink. How does a coke sound?" I ask, after clearing my throat. Without saying a word, Tris nods, moving herself to the couch to get comfortable. I grab a few coke cans from the refrigerator, and head back to my seat next to Tris. We eat our delicious dinner in comfort, while watching the last few episodes of The Walking Dead. I cleaned up and put away the leftovers once our stomachs are full and content. I grab a blanket, as I make my way back to where I want to be the most right now, beside Tris. We act like magnets. I sit down moving my arm, so it's wrapped around her, as she shifts closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I drape the blanket over both of us, as we lay back into a comfortable position, and continue to binge on Netflix.

I wake up from a stiff neck in the middle of the night, noticing the black screen with the words, "are you there." I glance down at the sleeping beauty on my chest. I reach out grabbing the remote to the TV, turning it off. I slowly slip from under Tris, then turning around, gently picking her up. I hold her close, careful not to wake her. Both her legs draped over my right arm, as I cradle her neck with my left arm. It never fails to amaze me how perfectly she fits in my arms. I am careful with each step I take not wanting to drop her or wake her. I slip her into bed, covering her with the sheets and then with the comforter.

"Did I fall asleep?" Tris says, groggily. I make my way to the other side of the bed, as quickly as possible. My body craves the feel of her warmth next to me again.

"Shh. Go back to bed. We have to be up early." I say, I can't help the goofy grin that appears on my face.

"Why? You are still on medical leave until Monday and I took off the rest of the week for the trial." She says, I can hear her disapproval at the thought of waking up earlier than she has to.

"It's a surprise. I'm taking you on a trip." I answer. But I refuse to say anything else. We both deserve this time away from all the worries and stress in our lives. "And no.. I'm not telling you anymore than that."

"Mmm k. Good night Tobias, I love you." She barely whispers, if I wasn't laying so close to her, I probably wouldn't have heard her.

"I love you too, Love, More than you know."

* * *

**A/n**

**Next chapter will be released December 19th **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	36. AN

**A/N**

**Please take notice, there will be no new updates for A love like no other, and To love again for this coming week, due to my entire family falling ill with a combination of a flu bug, and an upper respiratory infection. I am hoping to release new chapters, including a Christmas short story called A Christmas wish, on the week of December my loyal readers, you know I have never done this before, and I will definitely be back next week with new chapters.**

**So for now, take care, happy reading, and in case some of you don't check back in the next week...Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Trini**


	37. Chapter 36

**Happy Reading Everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful and safe Christmas! Sorry about the delay in updating, but better late than never. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to leave me comments below.**

**Chapter 36**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I wake up eager to get the show on the road. I lift my head, only to see a sleeping Tris splayed out on top of me. I know I will never grow tired of waking up in the morning like this. I love waking with the woman I love most in this world, lying safe in my arms. I leaned in slowly trying not to wake her up, I can't resist, so I kiss her hair before I slide out from under her carefully. I make my way out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen in the hope of saving us some time, and getting breakfast on the way. Then an idea hits me, what's the best way to start our getaway weekend, than to start it off right, with a little romance... breakfast in bed.

It's no secret that I have had my share of women, my mother made that perfectly the last time I saw her. But if I'm being honest, I never once got the urge to really spoil them. Things like, making breakfast in bed, surprising them with romantic getaways, being supportive in their time of heartache... in the past I would have run for the hills. Hell even with Christina, we would argue for hours, because I wasn't being romantic, or even spontaneous enough in our relationship. Unless it had anything to do with being in bed, I was pretty much a "stay with the routine" kind of guy. But with Tris, it's different, I can't help but want to spoil her, give her little surprises, and to want to keep her on her toes.

Yes, although we haven't had sex yet, this getaway isn't in hope of me getting some. I honestly just want to take Tris somewhere pleasant. Someplace to take our minds off of attackers, freak accidents, and murder trails. She is the most selfless, kind, and brave person I have ever known, and she deserves to be spoiled every now and then. Plus she doesn't expect it, or ask... which makes me want to do it even more for her. I'm so glad for the connections I have in this town. I was able to get a killer deal for the weekend with all the works to go along with it. I would never be able to afford this type of lifestyle without that kind of help.

I begin by starting a pot of coffee, and then moving on to making us some omelets. I know how much Tris loves to start her day with an omelet, she always cuts up onions and peppers, and then tops it off with some cheddar cheese. I decided to also cut up some fruit to go with it, along with a slice toast. I'm just finishing up buttering one of the two slices of toast, when I feel two hands sneaking around my waist, and holding me tight against her front. I can feel her gentle lips kissing my selfless symbol on my back. I instantly close my eyes shut, savoring the feeling of her luscious lips on my bare skin. I let out a deep breath, trying to keep myself in check. I will not turn around and take her on the kitchen counter top... at least not for our first time together.

I put down the items that I held in my hands, and place them back on the counter. I slowly turn around in her arms, cradling her head with both my hands, I lean down and claim her lips with my own. Mm, her lips always taste so damn sweet and feel so soft. I could kiss her every minute of every day for the rest of my life, and it still wouldn't be more than enough for me.

"You know, you were supposed to be in bed... asleep." I tease her, finally breaking away from those delicious lips of hers.

"Mm. The smell of coffee woke me up. You cooking?" She eyes the food on the counter behind me.

"Suppose to be breakfast in bed." I explain.

"I'll settle for breakfast on the couch." She insists. I love how carefree and laid back Tris can be, even first thing in the morning.

"Sounds good to me. Go sit down, find something to watch on TV. I'll bring out breakfast out in a minute." I insist. Even if my idea didn't pan out the way I wanted it to, I'll settle for breakfast on the couch. Hell, I'd settle for eating breakfast in the car, if it meant me doing it with her. "I'm afraid we don't have too much time to lounge about... we have reservations." I say, handing Tris her plate and placing her coffee on the coffee table. I turn back to the kitchen to retrieve my own plate and coffee.

"Reservations?" Tris asks, as I sit to join her on the couch. She eyes me suspiciously... I remember the conversation that we started last night about a surprise trip, but I realize now that she may have been further gone than I had thought she was. She doesn't seem to remember it at all.

"It's a surprise. That's all the information you get, sweetheart." I tease. I can see the pout forming on her face... she isn't going to be one to receive surprises from me easily. This is something she will have to learn to get used to, I don't see myself stopping any time soon.

"What should I pack?" Tris asks, from the bathroom as she finishes getting ready for our day. I may be enjoying this too much... taking pleasure in driving her nuts as she questions what to pack and what to wear.

"Whatever makes you happy, babe." I say, smiling widely at her. She looks at me with an evil glare.

"Are we going out to dinner, or are we doing something outdoorsy?" She continues to question me about where we are going. I stifle a laugh, not wanting to get her upset, because this is supposed to be fun and relaxing trip, after all.

"Don't worry... I have certain things for our weekend covered, " I explain, not wanting to give too much away. I can almost see the steam being released from her ears, I find myself leaving the room in a hurry, so I don't let the laughter I feel coming on, escape me. Luckily I packed my bag yesterday, because I wanted to have it done ahead of time so we could leave right after breakfast.

I throw my bag in the bed of my truck, as my cell rings. I pull out my phone, and look at the caller id, of course it would be him.

"Whats up, Zeke?" I greet him, as I leaned against my truck, talking on the phone.

"Four, my man, what you up to?" He asks, I can tell by his tone of voice, that he is looking to get out of the house, and probably away from hormonal Shauna...

"I'm just waiting on Tris, I'm taking her away for the weekend." I answer, I'm happy for once to have an excuse to leave him to deal with Shauna's pregnancy symptoms, like a good husband should.

"What? Man you're whipped." Zeke says through his laughter.

"Look who's talking." I say right back. How many times has he left me in the dust, and gone off with Shauna.

"No shit, well at least you'll be getting some this weekend." He laughs out. I have never discussed my intimate life with Tris with anyone, I don't plan on doing it now. But I wonder if she has spoken to Shauna about our love life, not that there is one to talk about. "Seriously man, Tris and Shauna... well sort of... from what Shauna understands, there isn't much to talk about, what gives?" He asks. Are we really talking about this right now?

"Zeke, when have I ever spoken about my sex life with you?" I question.

"When you're drunk." He answers. That was one time... seriously?

"Yeah, remind me to never do that shit again." I look up, hearing the front door open and close, I watch Tris walking towards me with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Gotta go. Have fun with Shauna, I hope she kicks the shit out of your ass." I say, ending the call, not giving him time to reply. I take Tris' bag from her and place it in the bed of the truck next to mine.

"Ready to go?" I ask, leaning down giving her a quick peck.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiles widely. Although she seemed to be annoyed with my lack of information earlier... she seems excited now.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

We pull up to a massive, and elegant hotel. I don't know what I was thinking, when Tobias told me that we were indeed going away for the weekend. Honestly I didn't care what we did this weekend, I just knew I wanted it to be with him.

Tobias returns to work for his re-evaluation on Monday. I know he is definitely looking forward to that day, because he loves his job too much. I also return back to work this week, I ended up taking some time off, in case Peter Hayes' trail, that finally convicted Eric's killer, ran long. Luckily most of my clients understood, and Drew was happy to accommodate the need for the time off. Even though we might not know what sentence Peter Hayes will get, I was still extremely happy to hear the world guilty leave the jury's mouth. With Tobias on medical leave from his job, our schedules have been easy to coordinate up until now. Since we are both scheduled to return back to work this upcoming week, we have no idea what our schedule differences will look like for either of us. But I know we'll make it work one way or another.

With Tobias returning to work, and being released from his medical restrictions, I know that soon I will no longer have an excuse to stay with him any longer. I will have to return back to my very empty apartment. Suddenly grief over takes me, as I think about how I'm going to have to go back to living alone, after living with Tobias for close to two months now. The last time I had to learn such things as how to sleep in the middle of the bed, instead of one side, was when Eric died. I don't know how Tobias feels about the situation at hand. For all I know, he could be looking forward to having his space back, but he's afraid of telling me, or hurting my feelings. I know sooner or later we will have to have that discussion, but right now I want to pretend it isn't an issue.

A valet comes and opens my door, holding out his hand to help me out of the truck. Which I am thankful for, the truck is so high for my height. I suddenly feel underdressed, as I stand in the entrance of the grand hotel in my faded blue jeans, black tank top, and sneakers. Tobias stands next to me, wearing black jeans and a pleated button down shirt... I never liked the thought of pleaded shirt, but on him damn, I could rip that shirt right off of him and attack. Damn. I look behind us, seeing the same valet boy pulling our bags from the bed of Tobias' truck. He places them carefully on a luggage cart and pushes it inside, leaving it next to the other filled carts that are next to the wall. Tobias drags me by the hand towards the registration desk.

"I have a reservation under Tobias Eaton," Tobias informs the front desk clerk. I can't help my wandering eyes as Tobias checks us in. The feel of his hand intertwining with mine brings my attention back to him, as he guides me through the lobby and towards the elevators. The same valet walks ahead showing us the way to our room, while he pushes the cart. Suddenly realization hits me, there are no more restrictions between us, nothing is holding us back sexually. I can feel the heat from him where our hands are joined together, as jolts of electricity spread from our hands, up to my heart, and throughout the rest of my body. I swear with every step we take closer to our suite, I can feel my panties dampen, and my breath increase and becoming more erratic.

We enter the room as Tobias pays the bellman, as I once again can't help but let my eyes wander around our new surroundings. The suite is in all neutral colors, with a splash of blue running throughout it. I am amazed at it's size, as it appears to be the size of an apartment. When we first walk in, there is a white couch with blue pillows, along with a small white table with two additional chairs, and a long desk that takes up the whole wall of the room, with a large TV above it. I turn and walk down the hall to the first door, it appears to be a bathroom. It has a large garden-size tub with massaging jets, and a waterfall shower head, and a vanity with double sinks, with a chair and large mirror for someone to do their make-up in the center. I walk further down to the last door, which happens to be the bedroom. It has a large king size bed covered in crisp white sheets, and a beautiful light cream colored duvet comforter with blue pillows, that coordinate perfectly with the ones on the white couch that I saw when I first came in. There's also a large dresser, and a chaise lounge perfect for a couple in love, who want to snuggle and read a book or just make out, and two night stands on either side of the large bed. The room has a modern feel to it, even the technology in the room is overwhelming, as I take a look at the large screen that sits on both sides of the bed.

My eyes linger on the bed, thoughts of possibilities, begin to stir a strong desire deep within me. With all that has happened the past couple of months, I have had the pleasure of seeing Tobias almost fully naked, as opposed to him not seeing me fully bare yet. Although there were different circumstances at the time from all the restrictions, with him being on bed rest, his arm also being in a cast, the injuries to his ribs, and head, not to mention the horrific burns on his legs... all stopping our desires from taking over and making love. Now nothing can get in our way. I wonder if this is what Tobias has planned... making sure that no interruptions would happen to distract us. I want this, no, I need this.

The sound of two sets of feet coming from the hallway making their way into the bedroom, calms me as my cheeks begins to blush from embarrassment from my own thoughts. My eyes find Tobias' as he walks in the bedroom, with the bellman right behind him carrying our bags. At first his eyebrows are raised, confused by my expression, but then I see him come to the realization of where my thoughts must have been, when he glances between me and the large bed... I watch as he scratches behind his neck nervously, and his cheeks begin to match the same color as my own. He clears his throat, no doubt trying to ease the sexual tension that is passing between us, because unfortunately we are not alone in this room as of yet.

"Any appointments you have arranged beforehand, have been confirmed, and a hard copy has been placed on the coffee table in the main room for you," The gentleman says, as he places our bags on the chase lounge. "Is there anything else I can get for either one of you?" He asks, as he glances between Tobias and I. I shake my head, no, as Tobias answers verbally for the both of us, and slips him a tip before he finally leaves.

"So is this to your satisfaction?" Tobias asks, smirking.

"Mm, it's a little small." I say, trying to keep my voice steady and serious. I watch the expression on his face, as I can tell he is surprised by my words. I take him totally by surprise, as I jump unexpected into his arms, wrapping my arms and legs around his hard body, and crashing my lips into his. He instinctively wraps his arms around me holding me close to his body, as he kisses me hard on the lips with so much passion and hunger. I smile into the kiss, as I can feel his arousal pressed up against where I want him the most. My only wish right now is for our clothing to magically disappear, as this much anticipated moment is well overdue.

"I hate to say this..." Tobias begins breaking our kiss and pulling back just enough to look in my eyes. "But we to pause this for now." For a moment I think he is messing with me, as I was a minute ago. But then I see him slowly letting my body go, allowing it slide down his. I can't help the frown that appears in my face. I try to remain calm, as I watch the chuckle that escapes him. "I'm sorry." He says been chuckles, "We've both had a hell of a few weeks, I made a appointment for the rest of the day at the spa, as a way for us to relax." He explains in a rushed tone, as if trying to save himself from possibly getting into trouble. I instantly feel guilty, he is beyond thoughtful. I love this man.

I lay flat on my stomach with nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around my body, as I wait for the massage therapist to come in. The room is a soothing environment with a gorgeous waterfall in the far corner of the room. I notice everything is either light brown or white... it's very calm and natural. I was thankful that Tobias suggested that the massage therapist be female, as he thought I would feel uncomfortable being exposed to a man besides him. So I allow the gentle music of help soothe me, as I've never had a massage before... well, besides getting them from Eric.

I hear the door to the room open, as I heard light footsteps approaching me. "How are you doing, Miss Prior? I will be giving you, your massage today, my name is Cassandra." A female voice asks. I look up at her, she has beautiful green eyes, long black hair, a medium built body, and she has a warm, and welcoming smile.

"I'm good, thank you for asking. Yourself?" I ask.

"Very well thank you. Are there any known concerns, or injuries that I should know about before we begin?" She asks.

"No." I simply reply.

"Is this your first professional massage?" She asks. I nod, having no other words to say right now.

"Don't worry, anything that you're not comfortable with, just let me know, and we will move on." She says with a friendly smile.

"Shall we begin?" She asks, gesturing me to lay my head back down. I do as she suggests, and I close my eyes, focusing more on the music than the hands that touch me. Soon I am feeling relaxed, and all the built up tension that my body held before is now gone. I'm going to have to figure out a way to repay a very thoughtful Tobias after all of this. The question is... what should I do for him? The endless possibilities run through my mind, as my relaxing massage continues.

* * *

**A/N**

**Next chapter will be published on January 2nd. **

**This chapter was brain stormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Take care and like always, Happy reading everyone **

**Trini**


	38. Chapter 37

**Happy Reading Everyone! Happy New Year! I'm sorry for the delay in the update, but we wanted this chapter to be just right… the perfect mixture of sexual frustration, and love between our favorite duo. I think you will find that it's worth the wait. So don't forget to leave me comments below, I love reading them. Enjoy!**

**WARNING! The following chapter contains sexual content.**

**Chapter 37**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I wipe my palms on my jeans, unable to help with the sweaty feeling. The anticipation of this weekend has been killing me. I know I love Tris more than any other woman I have ever been with before. I also know that I want our first time to be special for the both of us, but I also don't want to make it seem like I am pressuring her in any way. God, even with my first time having sex, I dont remember being this nervous. But then again, my first time would have been considered to be a disaster, and it probably didn't help that I barely knew the girl. To be honest, it was an underage party, and it was completely unsupervised, and I was only sixteen. I barely knew what the hell I was doing, never mind, where to put things. Yes, I knew I was supposed to put my dick inside her pussy, but that was about it, if I'm being completely honest with myself. Thank god for books, and good old fashion porn. Needless to say, it was over before things could really begin, and I barely remember that experience. My next time was a little more memorable, but nothing like the anticipation I am feeling right now for Tris

I arrive to our suite before Tris does, giving me sometime to prepare a romantic setting for her. I want her relaxed, and comfortable, nothing too much over the top for sure. So I light a few candles around the living room, and light one in the middle of the small dining table. I have already ordered room service on my way back up to the suite. I decided to order a little of everything, not feeling particular about any one menu item. I hope Tris doesn't mind the choices I made, not knowing exactly what she would be in the mood for either.

I change into comfortable pajama bottoms, and a white tank top. I want to look casual,and relaxed to her. No big deal. The thought of going shirtless did cross my mind, because Tris has always had her eyes set on my chest whenever I am shirtless. But I quickly rethink that thought, not wanting to pressure her in anyway… I would never pressure Tris, if at the end she decides it's not the right time for us, we could simply just cuddle up by the fire, or order a movie, her wish is my command.

I walk back into the living room, when a knock on the door echoes through the suite. I open the door, allowing room service to come in, and set up the rollaway table just inches away from the small dining table. I sign the receipt, and hand him a tip, and wish him well for the night. I turn back towards the room, looking out of the large windows, I see the beautiful view of our city. Wow, is this sight something! I can almost imagine, Tris in my arms, while I'm looking out at this view, It's simply breathtaking.

The door knob turns, the sound heightens my anxiety. I swear I have somehow swallowed the lump in my throat. Should I continue to stand, should I sit, should I busy myself? Shit, what should I do? I decide to just stand there, after all, I can help her with any bags that she might have. I watch the door open slowly, Tris comes in, and then she closes the door behind her. I watch her eyes widen, as she takes in the room, I wait patiently for her response. My heart sinks every second that she stands there frozen, maybe this was too much.

"Too much?" I probe, unable to hold back any longer. Finally I watch her thaw out before me, as our eyes meet.

"No...no, this is perfect,"she answers, I watch as a hint of blush begin to darken her face. She's so adorable.

"Good, I ordered us some dinner…" I say, after clearing my throat. I then proceed to walk over to the table, removing the metal covers from each plate, to reveal the food that I ordered for us. "I didn't know what you were in the mood for, so I kinda ordered a little of everything," I explain. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my runaway nerves. "I hope your hungry?"

"Starving," she says, rubbing her flat, tight stomach for enthusiasm.

"Well, we can't let that go on any longer. Shall we?" I pull out the chair for her, and help her get settled, before taking my own seat. I kiss her head, before finally settling in. Suddenly I feel my nerves calm down, just from having her near.

We begin eating, as the comfortable silence surrounds us. I have always loved that we could enjoy being in each other's company, without having the need to talk. I watch as Tris slowly slips a spoonful of chocolate cake into her mouth, and then she begins to moan.. I wonder if she is doing this on purpose, since she slipped the spoon in so slowly, and then makes her tongue so well known to me. Without thinking, I lean in slowly kissing the corner of her mouth, and licking the chocolate that she had left behind. I can hear Tris' breath begin to labor slightly, telling me that I'm on the right track. I then move towards her lips, slowly moving my mouth against hers, licking her lower lip, and begging for access, thankfully she doesn't disappoint. As my tongue caresses hers, she moans into my mouth. I reach up, cupping her cheek in my hand, keeping her right where I want her. Slowly, Tris moves her hands from the table to around my neck, one landing on my back ,while the other goes up to my neck. Our kiss begins to turn from slow, and gentle, to being hungry, passionate, and lustful. I carefully stand, trying not to break the kiss, while pulling her into my arms, then I scoop her up, and carry her to the bedroom. Our lips never daring to leave each other's, it's like we have an addiction, and we just can't get enough of one another..

I lie her gently on the bed, as she pulls me to hover over her, in return. Tris finally breaks our kiss, leaning her head back, as I trail open mouth kisses down her neck, and behind her ear. She moans loudly, encouraging me to continue my pursuit. I lean up on my elbows, noticing now how dark the room is. I want there to be some kind of light, I mean, I want to see her. My mind works fast to solve this new dilemma of ours.

"How about a fire?" I ask, it's a little cold out tonight. A fire would be a nice touch.

"Sure," Tris says, or more like yawns out. She covers her mouth with her hand, covering the O that her mouth forms. Even that, I'm finding simply adorable. I move quickly, as I notice she's beginning to get tired. I make my way to the fireplace, pushing the button for the gas, and igniting the flames. I proceed to pull my shirt off over my head, letting it drop to the floor, before I turn back to join Tris on the bed. As I walk back, I notice Tris' eyes are closed, and her breathing is steady, and calm. Damn, she fell asleep.

Although I'm disappointed about not being able to make love, I know that afternoon in the spa did her in.. I slowly take her shoes and socks off, and I debate on if I should remove her pants… I finally give in, after all, I'm her boyfriend, and I've already seen her naked. I would hate for her to sleep, and not be comfortable. I slowly lower the pants down her hips, over her thighs, and down her legs. I try so hard not to notice those damn sexy, black, lacy panties that she has on, as I pull the covers over her body, and gently place a kiss on her forehead. I begin to walk over to the other side of the bed, I slip under the comforter to lay beside Tris, and gently pull her into my arms. I can't help but watch her sleep, because god, she's so beautiful, until I'm finally pulled under with her.

The sun shines through the curtains of the room, waking me. But I don't mind, not when I have Tris laying in my arms fast asleep. I tighten my arms around her, wanting her to be as close to me as possible. I see her gorgeous blue-gray eyes begin to flutter open and closed, they then open and close again, until she no longer has the need to close them. Our eyes meet, until I see a frown suddenly appear on her beautiful face. I suddenly have the urge to fix whatever is causing the frown on her face.

"What's wrong, Love?" I ask, my voice filled with concern.

"I fell asleep last night," she comments, her voice filled with disappointment.

"You were tired."

"But," she begins, but I don't let her finish, as I place my index finger on her lips.

"You needed to sleep, so you did. But now you're awake." My voice is filled with want, and need, I just want to be with her, to be inside her right now. I lean in, claiming her lips once again with my own. I want her so badly, I know she can definitely feel my need for her. I don't even try to hide it, as our kiss becomes more demanding, and hungry. I want her to feel what she does to me. My left hand finds the hem of her shirt, lifting it slowly up her stomach. But then I stop, because I feel Tris tense underneath me. I immediately stop, hovering over her, questioning what is going on. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says, but I know something is up.

"I know something is wrong...Tris, you tensed up. You know you can tell me, I hope you know you can talk to me about anything," I say, trying to encourage her to talk to me.

"It's just… it's so bright and…" she stutters. I can see the fear, and maybe even embarrassment in her eyes.

"Tris, Love, what are you talking about?." I say, processing her words. "Are you embarrassed?" I ask, watching as the blush begins to appear on her face. I now know I'm on the right track. "Tris, you know you're beautiful… right?" I ask. She doesn't answer, instead, I see her looking down at my chest, avoiding my gaze. "Tris, you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, I am being serious right now, I hope you believe me. Even more importantly… I love you more than I can even begin to understand myself. This connection we have... I just want to show you how much I do love you, I want to express these feelings I have for you" I tell her in a gentle voice.

"It's just… scary. I just… thought it would be dark, and not so bright," she tries to explain. I hate that she has lost confidence in herself so quickly, but why? I fight the urge to argue, telling her I have already seen her naked as can be, hell, she's even seen me almost naked. The only thing I have kept private is my dick. I knew if I was to reveal myself to her, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from taking her…burns, a broken arm, a really bad concussion, nothing would have stopped me. But I don't want to fight right now, not about this, because I don't want it to seem like I am pressuring her. I back off for now, because I know the mood has passed, but knowing this conversation is far from over.

* * *

We eat our breakfast, the air surrounding us is slightly more awkward than usual. I drink my coffee, trying to think of a way to approach the situation. This isn't what I wanted, this isn't what I had in mind for our weekend. It was supposed to be no pressure, relaxing, and just being with each other. We weren't supposed to have anything hanging over our heads, not now, not after everything we've been through the last few weeks.

Then as I process our previous, and ridiculous conversation, an idea hits me…. I look up at Tris to see her looking around the room, she's avoiding looking at me, as she bites her food. Yep, this has to end now.

"Tris, do you trust me?" I ask her, not giving anything away. She finally looks at me, with caution in her eyes. She nods, as her eyebrows scrunch together, no doubt wondering where I am going with that question. "Go put your bathing suit on," I demand, not giving anything else away. She looks at me with even more questions on her beautiful face. I hold up a finger to her mouth, silencing her from speaking, "no questions," I say. I need to put an end to her insecurities right here, and right now. I stand, making my way to the bathroom, not even bothering to look back at a very bewildered Tris.

Once in the bathroom, I begin to turn on the facets in the jacuzzi, and push the buttons for the jets. While I'm at it, I add the scented oils and bubbles to the water that the hotel has kindly provided us. The room is quickly filled with the scent of lavender, and lemongrass… I remember from a long, and boring conversation with Shauna that the scent of lavender helps with relaxation. Tris and I definitely need that right now more than ever.

Once the tub is filled with hot water, and the jets are on full blast, I turn to open the door, and guide Tris in. She is surprised to see I am guiding her into the bathroom, and not out the front door. I let my eyes rack over her body, her bathing suit is a sexy two piece, black silk… I take a deep breath needing to control myself more than ever before, for this to work. I don't want her to feel anything other than relaxation, and the feeling that she is safe with me. .

I quickly make work of my cloths, stripping down to my boxers before her. I can hear her breathing hitch, as she is more than likely watching me undress myself. I step into the tub first and hold out my hand for her to take, and help her in. I am momentarily amused at her shocked expression at what we are in fact about to do. The tub is so huge that we could probably fit a party of six easily in here with us. She sits on the far end of the tub, as I take the opposite side, again not wanting to pressure her into doing anything, but hating the distance between us at the same time. I let a few minutes pass by, letting the jets and the scented oils and bubbles work their magic on us. I look up towards the ceiling, letting my arms hang on the side of the tub. Even though I hate the distance between us, I will admit this tub is very relaxing. I feel the water move more, as I feel her finally moving closer to me. I smile internally at the thought of having her close to me once again.

"I'm sorry, I'm being really silly, aren't I?" She says. I look down at her, she blushes, as she bites her lower lip. Fuck, not the lower lip. I want nothing more than to kiss that lip, to take it between my teeth, and bite it for her, but I restrain myself from doing so...talk now, attack later, Tobias!

"It's not silly, if you really feel that way," I say, getting a great idea in my head. I reach over, taking her in my arms, and placing her, so she's straddling my lap. "It just means I haven't done a great job of showing you how damn beautiful, and sexy you are… well I can fix that," I say, cradling her face between my hands. I crush my lips against hers, she meets my lips with the same hunger that I have for her. She supports herself with her hands on my shoulders, I feel the pressure of her core against my dick, it's maddening, as I feel myself hardening under her, but knowing I can't really do anything about it just yet. First this insecurity of hers needs to end.

"I love your lips, their always so soft, and inviting, and they taste incredible," I say, breaking the kiss. I kiss her once more, before I begin to move on. "Your hair, it's so gorgeous, soft, and sexy," I lean in kissing her hair. "These eyes, I can get lost in them for the rest of my life," I tenderly kiss each one of her eyes. "This neck, so long, and sensual… the sight of it, makes me want nothing more than to kiss, and bite it all day long." I do just that, trailing open mouth kisses down her neck, biting, and sucking on her favorite pulse points, behind her ear, and in the junction of her neck, and shoulder. She doesn't disappoint, as she moans, leaning her head back, and giving me better access to all the parts that I love teasing so much. I linger a little longer than I should...enjoying every sensation her moans, and the grinding of her hips against me feel. I swear, I have never felt this hard before. I can't help but moan against her neck, as I cherish the discomfort I have in my boxers. I so desperately want to rip them off, and bury myself deep inside her, but now is not the time for that, I need to finish my quest first. I break away from her neck, I see the disappointment in her eyes. "These shoulders… are sexy as hell, teasing me at what comes below them," I lean down further, nibbling, and kissing each shoulder. I sit up, placing my hands on her back so she can incline in them. "These breasts, are perfect, always so perky… I swear they call for my mouth to be on them every minute of every single day." I lean in further, kissing her breasts, on top of her bathing suit. She begins to moan, letting her head fall back, and her mouth begins to drops open. I can hear her breathing becoming more erratic, the longer I spend time adoring her gorgeous breasts. But I decide it's best to keep her bathing suit in place, she will decide when it's time to reveal them to me. She will be the one to tear off her bathing suit, giving herself to me completely. It has to be her choice, and her choice only.

"Tobias," she moans, I know she has had enough… I need to keep this up. I need to keep going.

"This delicious ass, I want nothing more than to have my hands on your firm cheeks all the time," I say. I want to say maybe one day she will let me take her, but I don't want to frighten her, so I keep that thought to myself. I grip her ass hard with both my hands, forcing her to grind more aggressively against my erection. I let out a moan of my own, both relieved, and uncomfortable at the same time by the friction. Fuck! I decide to skip over her pussy for now, leaving it for last. I let my hands caress both her legs that straddle me, "And these legs, so deliciously long and sexy, I want nothing more than to have them wrapped around me, while I am deep inside you," I continue. I can hear her breathing hitch, as my words seem to be exciting her. My hands slowly trail up her legs, to the place I want to cherish most, allowing my thumbs to barely touch her between her legs, keeping my palm and other four fingers on her thighs. "Right here… right here, is where I want to be the most. The part of you that is most private and most intimate, what I can only imagine would feel so fucking good wrapped around me." I lean in giving her sweet sexual pecks on her lips, and neck, as I explain just how much I want to experience her here the most. "Rather it's with my fingers deep inside you, or my tongue tasting you, and teasing your clit and making you explode with every stroke I give, or my dick buried deep inside you… loving you from deep within." She moans, and grinds her hips against my dick, hoping for what I could only think is friction to help relieve the sexual tension that is building within her.

"Yes," she moans, "Tobias..."she pants heavily, with her hands gripping my shoulders tighter than before.

"What do you want Tris?" I ask, my voice is filled with lust, and so much want. Want for her, and only her.

"I want.." she says, her tone matching my own, "I want," but then she is cut off by a loud siren blazing through the fire alarm system. We break away from each other, getting out of the tub, and grabbing the bathrobes that the hotel provides for us. I place my hand on Tris' lower back, as we make our way out of the hotel room, and down the stairwell to join the many other guests. Damn these non-stop interruptions!

* * *

We are instantly rushed out of the building, Tris and I only have enough time to slip on our shoes. We are still dripping wet, having no time to properly dry off from our sexy soak in the jacuzzi tub. I prepare myself for the chilly air that will hit us, I instantly worry about Tris', her petite form, and the cold air. I pull her closer to me, hoping that my body will give off some body heat for her to stay warm.

I stand behind Tris, wrapping my arms around her small body, and holding her tightly to me for warmth. Our attention is drawn by two elderly women standing next to us. They seem to be carrying their own banter between them, looking our way. I wonder what that is about. But after a few seconds of piecing things together, it comes to me. As they point at Tris' and my lack of clothing, both of us only appear to have just a rob covering our bodies. Tris' face reddens at the same time I hear their words…

"Well look at him, can you blame her? I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of a hunk of a man like that, and at that age, please," The shorter one says, she lifts her cane gesturing it towards us.

"Yes, but a small girl like that... wouldn't she be squished from him being on top?" The taller one says, she seems to be well fit for her age, compared to the other one.

"Well maybe she likes being on top." Oh jeez lady, really?

"Or from the back," the taller one says. From the corner of my eye, I watch as the short lady reaches over patting what appears to be her friend on the shoulder in a playful manner.

"Mitchell!" She stretches out, giving us a side glance. She is probably wondering if we heard that. I fight the urge to burst out laughing at the scene before us.

"Folks the building is safe now, the fire was contained to only one room. You may return to your rooms now," the manager yells out for us. We begin to move, I keep one arm around Tris, the whole way back to our suite.

"Good for you, well if I was your age, and I saw him.. I would imagine myself exploding at the seams. I'm sure a fella like that would have no problems delivering in the bedroom." The taller one says, she turns, and walks away leaving her disabled friend behind and embarrassed.

"I am so sorry about my friend… at our old age, it makes you really don't care about what comes out of your mouth," she says, she then turns around, and moves to go back into the hotel slowly. I look down, fighting the urge to once again laugh at Tris' expression, which is a mixture of shock, and embarrassment, her face is the darkest red I have ever seen before.

"You know I won't have any trouble in that department… that's why I didnt need to buy the sex book in that sex trunk, when we went to the flea market," I whisper close to her ear for her to hear me. She giggles, remembering our time together shopping at the flea market for some pieces that would work for her apartment, after it was broken into and trashed ."And don't forget about my lack of usage of additional jewelry ware in that area," I continue, recalling the night we met at the restaurant, the stories I shared with her from my experiences at work. She laughs, like really laughs this time, as she turns around in my arms giving me a pathetic smack on my chest. I laugh, leaning in once again for her ears only, "you know, I might just have to punish that sexy ass of yours for that… I think a spanking is in order," I tease, as I watch her mouth drop open, shocked by my intentions of her punishment. Oh game on.

* * *

Once we enter our suite, I go back into the bathroom, letting the now cold water down the drain, and then I gather my discarded clothing from the floor. I put my clothes back on, but only after striping out of my wet boxers, deciding to just go commando for now. As Tris goes into the bedroom to change into warmer clothes, I wonder if she is hungry for lunch, or an early dinner. Maybe we should go out and get some fresh air, this awkward sexual tension between us is definitely too much to take right now.

"Are you hungry? We can order room service, unless of course you want to go out and eat," I ask Tris as she steps out from the bedroom, joining me in the living room. I purposely make the decision to look down at the menu, like it's the most interesting thing in the world right now. I fear if I look up at her, I might explode right here, and right now. The sexual tension is too high in my body right now, no doubt I will have to take care of myself later on tonight in the shower, if we don't make love soon. Of course I would never tell her this, after all no pressure.

"Mmm, we can order in, maybe even watch a movie or something, while we eat," her voice sounds definitely more tense than normal, I wonder if this has to do with our interrupted moment earlier, and where it may have lead to.

"Do you want to order now, or in a little bit?" I ask, it's past lunch now, but still a little too early for my taste to have dinner.

"How about we pre-order dinner and set the time for a delivery?" She suggests, I can't help but agree with this smart idea. I call and order our food, and place a request for the delivery time, while Tris channel surfs for something for us to watch. I finally allow myself to take her in, as she sits on the couch barefoot, in a sexy short, but casual baby blue dress. She covers her legs with a blanket that was folded next to her. I allow myself to let out the air in my lungs, that I didn't even know I was holding, I then excuse myself needing to use the bathroom. I notice a slight blush on Tris' face as I re-enter the living room, joining her on the couch. I turn towards the TV, wondering what she could have been watching for her to blush like that. But I recognize the scene immediately, the red room, the sash over the woman's eyes, who happens to be tied up, the man that wears just jeans…. Fifty Shades of Grey. I look at Tris once again, as she fumbles with the remote, probably wanting to change the channel because of the sheer embarrassment that she is feeling right now, but I reach over snatching the remote from her hands. I want her to feel comfortable around me when it comes to the subect of sex. I want her to be able to talk, act, and watch sexual activities in my presence, when it's just the two of us. I want to experience everything with her, with no holding back.

"This looks interesting," I say, tucking the remote under my leg. I wrap my left arm around her shoulders, holding her close. I can't help but lean into her, whispering in her ear, "I wonder if this is something you want me to do to you…" I tease her, while I watch her already flush face, deepen even further. It sends electrical jolts straight to my already painfully hard dick.

"I guess you'll just have to try it on me, to find out,"she answers in a teasing sort of tone. I swear my dick has never been this hard, this fast for a woman in all my sexual experiences so far. She stands from her seat, moving over to stand between my parted legs. My hands then grip her hips, not wanting her to pull away from me. I want her, no, I need her, more than anyone I have ever needed before. I allow my eyes to wander over her body, her naked shoulders, the thin straps that holds the upper part of her dress up, covering her perky breasts, the way it hugs her toned stomach, and her curvy hips. Then I look at the hem of her dress, how high on her thigh it happens to be, it's just inches from where I want to be the most. I swallow past the lump in my throat, trying to remain in control of myself, as I wonder what she is going to do next.

I look up, meeting her gaze, she smiles innocently at me, like she wants to do something, but doesn't know how, or maybe she is too scared to. My eyes leave her gaze, glancing down at her plump lips, she slowly licks them, maybe because their dry, maybe because she's trying to entice me, then once again she bites down on that bottom lip of hers. I reach up freeing her lower lip from it's death grip, "stop biting your lip," I demand, my voice sounds more huskier than I have ever heard it before.

"Why?" She asks, licking her lips again. I swear this girl will be the death of me.

"Because, I want to be the one to do it," I answer her honestly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asks, encouraging me to commit to my promise. I don't know if I pull her into my lap, to straddle me, or she takes her rightful place, but the next thing I know, we have resumed our previous position that we were in when we were in the jacuzzi tub. Tris grinds herself against my groin, as I attack her lips, taking her damn bottom lip between my teeth, as I gently bite down on it. She moans, as she begins to grind even harder against me. The sensation is both pleasurable, and torturous at the same time. I swear if she keeps this up, I will make a mess of myself in my jeans. She moans loudly, as she continues grinding, and my hands slowly work their way up her thigh under her dress. I feel the hem of her panties, damn their lacy, then my thumb once again graces her lightly over her hot pussy. I soon feel the dampness on her lacy panties, telling me that she matches the same need as I have for her. Damn, she is so wet, that is so fucking hot. When I pull my thumb away, I can feel the wetness on it, I fight the urge to bring my thumb up to my lips to taste her. "Mmm, please Tobias," Tris says, grinding further towards my thumb wanting more friction.

"I'm right here, Love, what do you want? Tell me," I demand. I want to hear her say the words.

"I want you to touch me," she says, her head is tilted back, giving me full access to her neck.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" I ask, letting her feel my hot breath against the flesh of her neck. I can feel her shiver in anticipation.

"Everywhere… touch me everywhere," she cries out, finally. She then pushes her body closer to me than it was before. Damn.

My left hand supports her back, as my right hand caresses her breasts, then her stomach, and her hips, making its way back down to where we both want it most. I push her panties to the side, as my middle finger slowly sinks into her. She moans louder, with every centimeter I enter her. Damn she is so wet, and so damn tight, I think I might explode right here, and right now, fuck. I can only imagine how she will feel when she is wrapped tight around my dick. I continue to kiss, and bite on her neck, and my thumb begins to play with her clit. Her right hand slowly moves between us, caressing my already extremely hard length. Tris continues to grind against my hand, as I listen to her soft moans, and her body, telling me that what I am doing is right. I slowly sink in another finger, working them in and out of her, as my thumb increases the pressure on her clit. She then screams my name, telling me she is getting close to her release. I don't think twice about increasing the pressure, and my pace, as I curl my fingers deep inside of her looking for that one sweet spot of hers, that will give her extreme pleasure. I can now feel her walls starting to clench down on my fingers, as her climax begins to take over. Our eyes then meet, as she comes down from her high. God, she's so damn sexy when she comes. I now want to make her cum over and over, just to see that sight again.

She then moves, undoing the button and the zipper on my pants, freeing my erection for her. She doesnt look down, instead she begins to kiss me hungrily, as she takes my dick into her fist, and begins to pump me up and down. "Oh fuck, Tris," I moan into her mouth. I know I won't last long, but I want to savor this moment for as long as I can. I lift Tris up off my lap, turning to lay her on the couch instead. I move to hover over her, as she pulls me on top. I then kiss her hungrily, wanting to devour her. My hands begin to move all over her, but I'm starting to lose the last few stings of self control I have. I need to be inside of her, right now, but I want to make her cum one more time, first. I make my way down her body, kissing anywhere I see flesh first, I then pull the hem of her dress up to her waist for better access. I notice her panties are completely soaked in her own arousal, I wonder how comfortable that can be for her, at this point. I look up at her, as my hands find the waistband of her panties, and slowly work them off her hips, and then down her legs. Her breath hitches, as I lean down kissing her knee as they pass. Then I move further in, kissing her right thigh, then biting her left thigh. Mm, her skin tastes so good, I can smell her from here. A scent I don't think I will ever be able to forget after this.

"Tobias," Tris moans. I look up at her for a moment, she isn't denying me, in fact she's only wanting me, I can tell she wants more. I dip my face in between her legs, parting her lips with my fingers, as my tongue grazes her slit, I take in her taste, she tastes even better than her scent. I feel her fingers tangling with my hair, holding my head right where she wants me. I continue my assault with my tongue, entering her sweet entrance with my fingers to heighten her pleasure. "Oh god, yes, yes," she screams out between pants. I look up, Tris has her eyes closed and her head tilted back.

"Are you ready to cum again?" I ask her, letting my hot breath caress her swollen clit, she moans, looking down at me. She shakes her head no."Then what do you want, Tris?" I ask, watching her dilated eyes bore into mine.

"I want you," she says, barely audible.

"You have me, always," I answer, honestly.

"I mean inside… inside me," she says, shyly. Oh we will have to work on that. I slowly climb back up her body, crashing my lips with sheer hunger against hers, she begins to moan when she tastes herself on my tongue. I feel her legs bend, brings her feet to the hem of my pants pushing them down my hips, fuck, that's hot. I move to help her, just as a knock on the door, interrupts us. FUCKING SHIT, WHO THE HELL IS THAT!

"Room service," the gentlemen behind the closed door says, I look at the clock on the wall, six o'clock on the dot. Shit, we've been lost in each other for two hours.

* * *

**A/N**

**Please stay tuned for the next update on Jan 10th. **

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobessed. **

**And per her request- she has a message for you all**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW, YOU KNOW I LOVE THEM!**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW**

**DO IT!**

**LOL**

**Like always, Happy reading everyone, take care **

**Trini**


	39. Chapter 38

**Happy Reading Everyone! Hope I didn't have you waiting too long. **

**Guys, this is the chapter that you all have been waiting 38 chapters for! **

**Be sure to leave a review, and let me know what you guys think. I have a feeling you're going to love reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Warning: The following Chapter contains sexual content. **

**Tris P.O.V**

Tobias and I sit in awkward silence in the truck, making the drive back to his house even more uncomfortable, neither one of us knowing what to say. This weekend was more than what I had expected it to be, it was filled with a mixture of relaxation, and plenty of sexual frustration. Every time we began to fool around, something would stop us. It felt like a losing battle just to make love, failure after failure, made it feel like a lost cause.

I take full responsibility for the first failure, well, the second one too. But to be fair, the first attempt I was beyond exhausted from my full day at the spa, and no matter how determined I was to stay awake… I just couldn't stop myself from falling into a deep slumber. The second attempt was just sheer embarrassment from my side. I knew I had no reason for my sudden fear. Afterall I was with Tobias, the one person in this world that made me feel safe and comfortable.. Yet somehow reality smacked me in the face, at the realization that he was about to undress me, and see me with no clothes on. Suddenly my body tensed, and my breathing stopped. I knew it was silly, because Tobias had already seen me naked accidentally before, he didn't have anything bad to say about it then. If anything it gave him something to look forward to in the future. But I couldn't help it, it took me years until I felt comfortable with Eric, before we even attempted to make love, let alone feel totally comfortable in front of each other without our clothes on.

I was simply in awe of Tobias, the way he understood just what I needed, and how he knew just how to ease my panic… allowing me the distance, and the idea of having me wear a fabric barrier, so that I felt more comfortable with him in the Jacuzzi tub. The sensations that he was delivering to my body with both his hands, and his words… it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. That sweet slow torture he was giving me, had me almost begging him to take me right then, and there in that moment. If it wasn't for that damn fire alarm that went off, I have no doubt in my mind that I would have done just that.

Our last attempt at making love was beyond anything I could have ever expected. After our previous encounter in the steamy water, I felt bolder, brave even. I couldn't stop the words that escaped my mouth, as I was challenging him with his threat to bite my bottom lip. I suspected it was a mixture of sexual frustration, and the way Tobias always seems to make me feel, as though I am the sexiest, most desirable woman he has ever known. The feel of his hands, and mouth on me, had me begging for more in no time at all. I couldn't get enough of his expert fingers, as they had no trouble getting me to reach my release. Even with that incredible release he brought me to, I still couldn't get enough, I wanted more. I wanted to feel him in my hand, I wanted him inside of me that very minute. It only took one feel of his delicious, wet, hot tongue on my most intimate place, and I knew I had to have him. Needless to say we were so close, we had his pants down to his ankles, as he pressed his large, hard dick against my thigh… Just inches away from my dripping entrance. Of course nothing ended up happening, because we were interrupted by room service delivering our dinner, that we had previously scheduled. We were both so freaking sexually frustrated, that we ate our dinner in silence, and then wasted no time at all, taking turns in the shower, and then heading to bed.

Looking back, I thank god that I had been on the pill. When I first started dating Eric, my mother took me to her O.B.G.Y.N and demanded I go on the birth control. She obviously didn't trust Eric at the time. I did consider stopping the pill when Eric passed, but the menstruation pains, and mood swings I was experiencing, had me getting right back on them as soon as possible. Although Tobias never penetrated me, we never did have that discussion about safe sex. I'm almost sure we would have forgotten all about it at that moment, we were both so lost in our lust for one another.

Thinking back to our getaway weekend, I never did tell him what I heard that night coming from the bathroom. I was surprised to hear the soft moans from Tobias while he was showering,but I immediately recognized them from my accidental walk in, when he was masturbating in his house. I was turned on once again, but too exhausted to let it lead to anything more. But something tells me that once we do make it past that step, the thought of ever stopping, will be damn near impossible.

We arrive back to Tobias' house in no time at all with the lack of traffic on a Sunday morning. As we previously agreed, today would be the day that I would return home. Unfortunately, we have our lives to get back to tomorrow. I am reluctant to leave, but I still pay rent at my apartment, and Tobias is more than able to care for himself now. Sadly, there isn't a need for me to stay here anymore. I walk through his house collecting my things slowly, making sure not to forget anything, and to give myself more time. I hate leaving him...living with Tobias these past few months, has been the best time I have had in a very long while. I hate the thought of learning how to live single, and alone again, but I don't have any other reason to stay.

"Did you need any help with those?"Tobias asks, referring to my bags at the front door. I glance down taking a deep breath, before meeting his sarphire blue eyes one last time, before leaving.

"No, I'll manage," I say. To be honest, I don't think I could handle him helping me out to the car, and watching me get in, and drive away. We both stand at his door awkwardly, neither of us saying a damn word, as we both just stare at each other, waiting for the other to break the silence, but neither of us is willing to do so. I refuse to be the one to do it.

"Will you text me, or better yet, call me when you get home safely?" Tobias says, I can hear the sadness in his voice, it mirrors my own feelings exactly. I nod, not trusting my voice to betray the pain I am feeling at this moment. Why is this so hard? We both knew this would happen eventually. But even after a weekend of non stop sexual frustration, and being in his presence almost the whole time, it still doesn't feel like enough. I want more...I want every morning, every night, and every experience possible that I can share with him. Melodramatic much? Tris get a grip I chide myself.

I am the one to finally break our gaze, as I turn grabbing my purse, and then I pull up the handle to my roll away luggage, kicking the back into the right position to pull behind me. As I approach the door, I will myself not to break. I don't understand why I feel this way, as though my heart is shattering into a million pieces, never to be whole again until the next time we see each other. I don't turn to kiss him, afraid my eyes will be a dead give away to how I feel. I wonder if he knew how much pain and agony I am in, if would he still let me go. I shudder at the thought, not wanting to be portrayed as a weakling, I know for a fact that I am stronger than that.

Tobias' hand reaches for the knob, opening the door wide to let me and my wide luggage through the doors. I pray he doesn't plan on walking me out the door after all. I don't think I could handle that right now.

"I'll talk to you later," he says, leaning in kissing my hair. "I love you, Tris," he says, my heart breaks even more, hearing the hurt in his voice.

"I love you too," I say, as I walk out of his house, not looking back, as I go.

* * *

I open the door to my empty apartment, the first thing that hits me is the quietness. It's stifling… I nod, letting myself back into the apartment, dropping my luggage at the entrance. I look around, nothing has been touched in weeks. I can now see the layers upon layers of dust throughout my whole apartment. I realize I have found my first distraction from the loneliness that I feel. I turn on the bluetooth to my phone, connecting to the sound system of my apartment… I pick out a random song, wanting anything to fill the silence in this place. I change into my short shorts, and a tank top, I unpack my luggage, throwing my dirty laundry into the washer, and then I start it. I grab the necessary items that I will need to clean my dirty apartment.

I go into autopilot, getting back into my old habits of when I had to learn how to live alone, after Eric passed away. Filling the air with any noise, other than the plain silence, whether it be music, audio books, or even news… anything to make me forget that I'm alone. I try to busy myself, to stop my running thoughts.

But the sudden ringing of my cell brings me back from my lost thoughts, and my autopilot movements. I answer the call, not bothering to even glance down to see who it is.

"Hello?" I answer, wiping away another layer of dust away from my TV screen.

"Hey, I'm just checking on you. You never called, or texted me, did you make it home alright?" There it is, in his voice, in his tone… reminding me once again, of the distance between us.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just got busy with some neglected chores," I say, trying to force a giggle to mask my true feelings. I want nothing more than to scream over the phone, and tell him how I really feel, but I need to stay strong. I can't let him hear, or see how I'm really feeling.

"You sure that's all it is?"He asks, I can hear the longing in his voice. It takes all of me not to break, but I also can't bring myself to lie to him anymore ."Tris?" He asks, after what feels like minutes of me not replying to him. I continue holding back, not wanting that dam to break. "Should I come over?" Yes! I want to shout at him, but I don't, I can't.

"No, don't be silly," I say, my voice cracking as I speak.

"Tris?" I can hear the agony in his voice now. He knows, he hears the pain in my voice too. I need to end this now, I need to end this call, but my heart doesn't want me too, it wants to be close to him forever, even if only by hearing his voice on the phone.

"Tobias, I'm fine, really. I'll be fine. I have… to… have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay? I love you,"with that I push the end call button, not even waiting for him to respond. I throw my cell letting the couch cushions break its fall, then I crumble to the floor, allowing the heartbreaking sobs to consume me… but only until I count to the number five, then I made a promise to myself to push the sorrow out of my mind, and get back to my work at hand. One, two, three, four, five, I take a deep breath, willing myself to stop crying. I stand up wiping my face with the back of my hands, and pick up the rag I was using off the ground, and get back to work. Once I'm done, I order takeout from the Chinese place from down the street, making a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow when I am off work.

I decide to call it a night, and go to bed early, hoping for pleasant dreams that will fill in the loneliness, but my hopes are quickly broken once again, as all I can do is think about Tobias. His gentle touch, his sweet kiss, his gorgeous blue eyes, his everything, and the empty space that is beside me on this bed right now, and how I want his arms around me for the rest of my life. I use my extra pillow to hold against my chest, hoping for any sort of comfort, as I toss, and turn, but then the doorbell rings breaking me from my lack of sleep. I roll over noticing the time,1:43 am, who in the world could be at my door at this time of the morning?

I stand, stumbling blindly through the apartment. Whoever is at my door, becomes impatient and rings the bell once again. Okay, okay I hear you, I'm coming. I think to myself. I step on my tippy toes looking through the peephole, when I swear my eyes nearly pop out of my head. It's Tobias. What in the world is he doing here at this time of night?

I make quick work of the dead bolt and the second lock, wishing that my eyes were not deceiving me right now. I actually swing the door open a little too hard, and almost pull the door off it's hinges. There he is standing before me in grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and a backpack hanging over his shoulder. He looks exhausted, matching the way I feel at this very moment.

He steps forward, dropping his backpack just inside of the door to my apartment. He lifts me up, putting his arms tightly around my waist, and I instantly wrap my arms around his neck, holding on to him for dear life. He buries his face into the crook of my neck, and I do the same to him. He closes and locks the door behind us, never once allowing my feet to touch the floor. He carries me back into my bedroom, when we are at the foot of my bed, he finally tries to put me down on my feet. But I refuse to let him put me down, not now, not ever, and to be honest I never want him to ever do it again. I realize now that I belong right here in his strong arms, and in his warm embrace, like I belong in his heart, and he belongs in mine. Without either of us saying a word, we climb onto my bed, each claiming our sides. We then stare at each other, as if we can't believe the other is here, and that they are truly real.

Without allowing another minute to slip by, without thinking anymore… I pull myself closer to him, I reach out, and wrap my left hand around the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to me, I can't seem to help myself as I crash my lips hard against his. There are no more words, they have all been said, there is no more stalling, no more interruptions, our time is now. I push his shoulders back gently, signaling for him to lay back. He doesn't disappoint, he lays back, then his hands slide onto my hips pulling me to him, as I climb on top, straddling his hips. Our lips refuse to leave each other's, as our tongues begin to explore one another. The sensation of his hands on my hips squeezing gently, his tongue in my mouth, and the moans that escape us both, I just can't control my hips from grinding against Tobias' already hard dick, matching each caress our tongues.

Tobias sits up, taking me by surprise, his arms holding me tightly and even closer to his body. Tobias is the one to finally break our kiss, although his lips never leave my skin, as they trail down my jaw, my neck, and then stalling on my collarbone, kissing three different spots. The sensation is deliciously familiar. His tongue, his teeth, the suction… with every contact they make, sends a jolt of electricity down my body to the junction between my thighs. With every jolt, I feel my entrance drip even more, making my already wet panties completely useless for the rest of the night.

Tobias pauses, sitting back looking down at where he just had his lips. He looks down confused for a moment, like something is missing. I look down noticing the pink spots his mouth left behind. "What is it?" I ask, not understanding what he is, or isn't seeing. My voice sounds unusually husky with need, and longing. I glance back at him, wondering what the reason is for this slight interruption.

"Nothing, it's nothing Tris, sorry" he says, glancing between me, and the three spots. He smiles at me, and then crashes his lips to my mouth, claiming my lips once again. I decide to let whatever that was about, go for now. My hands slowly begin to raise his shirt up his body, only breaking our kiss to pull it over his head. Tobias sits back a little, looking at me with nothing but love, and passion in his eyes. "No more interruptions," he whispers, his voice filled with so much lust.

"No more interruptions," I say, sounding more like a promise, like a special vow to him, showing him with my actions, that this is our moment, our future starts now. He leans in slower this time, he takes my lips and kisses them tenderly, full of so much passion, as his tongue slowly caresses my bottom lip, as he begins to bite down on it, gently. He slowly lifts my shirt up to my waist, and up to my chest, his fingers trace my skin, leaving a blazing heat in their wake. He throws my shirt somewhere over the bed, joining his on the floor. His hands wrap around my back, as he leans down a little further, taking my left nipple into his mouth. He bites down on it gently, then he soothes his mark, with his talented tongue. I grind my core down against his dick slowly, after what feels like it's been forever, our intimate places rubbing against each other, Tobias stills me with his hands tightly on my hips. "You feel… that feels amazing, baby, but if you don't stop… I'm going to cum. It's not something I want to do inside my pants, I want to cum inside you." His hot breath hits my face. I nod, trying to control my hips from moving, but my body is begging for the friction, it's shivering with so much anticipation. Everything from my waist down feels as if its clenching at every move, and every word he says.

Tobias growls when he feels my hips move again, I swear I have no control over my body when it comes to this deliciously sexy man. He places his hands on my back, twisting us around, so I'm laying on my back. He parts my legs with his body, hovering over me, balancing his weight on his elbows. "I told you to keep still," he says, while grinning and kissing my neck again. I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips. "Mmm, you think that is funny? HUH. Mm, well we will have to see what we do about that." His threatens, dipping his head back down to my breasts, giving each nipple equal amount of sensual attention. I begin to moan loudly, unable to control any of the sounds that escape me. His lips leave my breasts trailing down my stomach, his hands slip into my waistband of my shorts pulling them down my hips, down my legs, and off my body. He licks his way back up my legs, biting the sensitive spot of my inner left thigh. "Mm, I can smell you. I can smell how much you want me."

"Please," I whimper, not able to take much more of his slow torture. My body is trembling uncontrollably under his gentle touch, and his wet, hot, mouth. I look down, and watch Tobias slowly creeping his face closer to where I desire him most. He kisses me over my panties teasing me, then I hear him letting out his own pleased moans, as his mouth attaches to my most intimate place.

"God Tris, you smell so good, I need to taste you now." I watch him as he nearly rips my panties off, as he becomes more, and more impatient. Once I am free from the fabric, Tobias wastes no time dipping his head back down between my legs. His long, wet tongue begins it's delicious assault on my clit, as he slowly penetrates me with one of his fingers. My eyes begin to roll in the back of my head, when the sensations gets me closer to the edge, he adds a second finger into me slowly. He expertly curls his two fingers inside of me, to meet that one sweet spot that drives me absolutely wild, pushing me over the edge into my own little piece of heaven. I scream out his name loudly, as an incredible orgasm washes over me, leaving me sated, and totally spent. The silence of the room is filled with slurping, and sucking, and Tobias' name being yelled out uncontrollably, I can't help myself, I feel like I might explode any second now. He only stops when he feels my body is completely relaxed from his assault. He kisses his way back up my body, jolting it back to life with every touch of his lips. My hands go to the back of his head, tugging at his hair, as our lips crash hard against each other. I taste myself on his lips, I swear it makes me want him more than I ever have. Only then do my hands slowly trail their way down to his waistband, working to slide his sweats down his hips as fast as possible. He suddenly breaks the kiss, pulling back a little bit to look down at me, his eyes are filled with so much love, lust, and passion… that its almost overwhelming. "Birth control?" Tobias asks out of nowhere. I hesitate for a moment, not sure how to answer. I'm on the pill, I know Im clean… I also know I want nothing more than to be as close to him as possible, to feel him bare inside of me.

"I'm on the pill," I pant out.

"I'm clean, I've been tested," he says, our eyes never leaving each other. "What do you want Tris? You're in charge here. I want to feel all of you." It only takes me a split second to come to my decision. I want to feel him, all of him too. I go back to working on getting his pants off, while also kissing his neck. He moans, as he begins to help me slip his pants, and boxers down his hips and legs, and pushing them off his ankles, never getting up from his position above me. He rubs the tip of his dick against my folds, rubbing himself against my clit, teasing me, and lubricating himself with my arousal.

"I love you, Tris," he whispers into my ear, as he lines his dick up to my dripping entrance. He slowly sinks himself into me, taking his time, he knows this could cause me some pain, because of how long it's been. I am thankful for this, as I haven't been with a man in over four years. I feel myself stretching, trying to make room for his size.

"Oh god, I love you too. I love you, oh my god!" I say loudly, as the sensation of his dick stretching me is both pleasing, and painful at the same time. I scratch at his back, trying to hold him as close to me as possible. Tobias starts kissing my neck behind my ear, knowing that I need a distraction right now. It works slightly, as my body responds to his every touch, his every kiss. Once he is fully seated inside of me, he stops moving, he gives me some time for my body to adjust, but that doesn't stop him from touching, caressing, and kissing me everywhere on my body that he can reach, loving me.

"Mm, you're so tight, so wet," he says, leaning down and kissing my bare shoulders. "Are you okay? You're so tight,." he says again. No shit, this feels like I'm a virgin all over again. I nod, not trusting my own voice, I lean up returning his kiss, letting our tongues mingle together. I bring my legs up closer to my chest, making more room for him, he gets the message by hooking his right arm around my left thigh, and opening me up even more. This also gives him the message to start to move, as he pulls out almost all of the way out of my entrance, then he slowly pushes his way back inside of me, even deeper than before. He pulls out again, finding a slow, and deliciously torturous pace. His lips continues their assault on me anywhere that he can reach. My hands cling to his hair, his muscular back, and his delicious arms. God, I love this man so much. It's different with him, I can't even explain it. All I know is that we belong to each other, that we will be together forever. I know this, because I can't picture going on without him in my life.

His arms snake around me, pulling me closer to him, they cocoon me safely in his arms, as he continues to make sweet love to me. I have never felt safer, and so loved than I do at this very second. His pace begins to pick up, he then starts going faster, and pushes deeper into me. Tobias buries his head in the crook of my neck, his breathing is becoming more erratic by the minute, as he pounds deliciously inside of me. I meet each of his thrusts with the same amount of force, as we both get completely lost in each other. Deep down neither of us wants this to end, but we both know we are so close to our sweet climax.

"You feel so good, Tris. I don't know… how much longer… I can last," Tobias says panting between words. I can feel his words, his hands, his lips, the passion, and the power behind his thrusts… I know it won't be much longer for me to find my own release.

"Oh Tobias… Oh baby," I moan, incoherently.

"Baby cum for me," his voice sounds beyond huskier than I have ever heard before. "Let go baby, I got you, just let go." With those words, the most intense, most delicious orgasm overtakes me. My toes curl on their own accord, as my fingers start to dig into his back even deeper than before, as I scream out his name not even caring if I'm being heard by my neighbors. Tobias picks up his pace even more, holding my outstretched leg even wider than before, as he chases his own orgasm. I feel his dick unbelievably swell a little larger, causing me to stretch even more than I already am. Just a few more powerful thrusts, and Tobias moans loudly, shoving himself deep inside of me as he releases himself, coating my walls. Tobias collapses on top of me, panting and totally spent. As my arms work their way around his, holding him close to me. Tobias rolls off of me after a few minutes, making me wince as he pulls out from inside of me. The sudden loss makes me feel empty, but not for long as he pulls me close to his side, allowing me to rest my head on his chest and my leg on top of his thigh, our normal position sleeping position. "I love you, Tris," Tobias says, lifting his head as I lift my own to meet his perfectly full lips, kissing him goodnight. When we break our kiss, I can't help but notice the wide ass, shit eating grin that Tobias has on his face right now. I don't think I have ever seen him this happy before. His eyes although tired, hold nothing but love, and devotion. I can actually see a sparkle in them now, it's like an intimate connection between us that wasn't there before.

"I love you too, goodnight," I say, as I lay my head back down on his chest, letting the rhythm of his breathing pull me under. For the first time in what feels like forever, I'm finally home right here where I belong. If there is anything I have learned these past few years, is that starting over again can be frightening and painful, but to love again takes even more courage. "To be brave."

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy Saturday Everyone,**

**I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of "To love again''on it's new updating schedule. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long, but hope it was well worth the wait. And for those of you wondering if this is the end, it's not. It's just the beginning… for our favorite duo. So be sure to check back next Saturday for yet another update. **

**On another note, for all my Divergent modern fanfiction readers… I would love to give a shout out to CavyGirl1991, who also writes modern fanfics. I loved her story The O'Hare Affair so much, and was very excited to see that she is currently writing the second part of the trilogy, called Darkest Before The Light. Which so far I am loving just as much. If you haven't started reading her work yet, I definitely would recommend it to be on your reading list. Enjoy!**

**The next update release: January 18th**

**Chapter was brainstormed with: FDFobsessed**

**Beta approved: Dimpls742**

**Like always, happy reading everyone**

**Trini**


	40. Chapter 39

**Happy Reading Everyone! Leave me those comments below! **

**Warning: The following chapter will contain sexual content, you have been warned. **

**Chapter 39**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I wake up like I have for the past few months now, with the one person I want to wake up to for the rest of my life. Only this time it isn't like every other morning. It is at the same time as always, the difference today is that Tris and I lay entangled in each other's arms completely bare. There isn't another feeling like this in the whole world...to have every barrier, every wall, every secret out in the open, with just pure passion, and genuine love between us. It feels right, as if it was meant to be. I finally found what I have been searching for, for what seems like decades. I know now more than ever, that this is where I want to be every morning, and every night. I want us to be entangled in each other's arms for the rest of our lives.

What happened between Tris and I last night was not what I intended when I decided to barge in on her. I was torn between wanting to be with her, and knowing I needed to give her some space. I think deep down I just wanted her to stay, for her to tell me that she wanted to stay, and that she never wanted to leave me again. After she left, I felt so empty, and totally brokenhearted. I didn't quite understand why I felt that way, because we didn't break up, we were just reclaiming some of the pieces of our lives back. Yet somehow, I felt like I had lost her, as if I may have lost her forever. In fact, I couldn't shake that feeling off, no matter what I did, believe me I tried. I paced around my house like a mad man waiting for her to call me, when she didn't, I got really worried that something had happened to her. I had to know, I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't dial her number fast enough on my phone. I waited as patiently as I could, until she finally answered which felt like ages to me. I was both relieved, and slightly angry when she finally answered, although she sounded a little off to me, she was just fine, and in one piece. Why didn't she call me like she promised? Then that's when I heard it, the sorrow in her beautiful voice, it was in that moment that I knew no matter what she said, she wasn't alright. She was being my Tris… my stubborn, brave, and very strong willed girl, I didn't want to make her feel otherwise, so I kept my thoughts to myself. I hated the thought of hanging up the phone and leaving her alone, especially when she sounded the way she did, but she hung up on me, before I could say anything more anyway.

After my short conversation with Tris on the phone last night, I tried everything I could to occupy myself. I even settled on going to the gym for an hour, hoping to work off some steam, and process everything, but as soon as I got home I felt as if I got smacked in the face with reality. I was forced to face my empty house. I had gotten so used to Tris being there, that I wasn't even sure how I was going to pass the time alone, and get through the night without her. That's when I made the decision right then and there, that I wasn't going to allow this to continue. I just couldn't understand why we were hurting ourselves, and each other in the process. So I quickly showered, packed my bag, grabbed my cell phone, wallet, and of course my keys, and made sure that I locked up my house behind me, as I left.

The whole way over, I kept practicing what I was going to say to Tris when she opened the door. I thought of things like, we belong together, this is so stupid, why are we doing this to ourselves, I can't, and don't want to be apart from you any longer. I was lucky that when I got there, I was able to follow a man into the building without having to ring the doorbell for Tris to let me in the main door downstairs. I figured it would give her less of a chance to turn me away. It didn't take her long to answer the door, I only had to ring the bell twice before I heard her mumble something incoherent from the other side of the door, before she answered it. The sight of her was both comforting, and somewhat painful...to see her in one piece, and that she was okay, was beyond all I could ask for, but I also could see the pain, and sorrow in her eyes. She couldn't hide it, not from me. I know her too well for that. It was in that very moment, that words were no longer necessary. I stepped into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind me, while dropping my bag by the entryway, and I took her in my arms. My right hand supported her middle back, as my left arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her off her feet. She didn't wrap her legs around my waist, as I didn't mean for this to be a sexual encounter. When I walked us back toTris' bedroom, and tried to place her back on her feet, that was when I noticed that she must have been in bed when I rang her doorbell, because her sheets, and comforter were all messed up, as if she had been tossing and turning in them, plus she was also wearing her simple lounging pajamas. Tris refused to let me go at first, afraid that I would disappear if she untangled her arms from around my neck. I waited patiently for her to make the first move to release me and get into the bed. All I wanted at that moment was this...her safe and sound in front of me, and in my arms. I would have been more than happy to stand there all night with my arms wrapped around her, if it meant I never had to let her go again.

Once in bed, like any other night, we migrated towards each other. As Tris inched her way closer to me, I expected it to be like usual, a chaste kiss goodnight, a few minutes of our arms wrapped around each other, until sleep took us under. What I didn't expect to happen was the passion, and the longing that radiated off of both of our bodies. In five seconds flat, Tris had me wrapped in her arms, pulling me hard against her, while crashing her gorgeous lips against mine. I don't know if it was the separation from earlier, and the heartbreak that we both felt, or just simply wanting to finally be together as lovers, to show each other how much we truly loved one another. All I know is in that moment, there were no more words, and certainly no more goddamn interruptions to stop us from doing just that.

I felt as if I was lost in the moment, lost kissing her beautiful mouth, and exploring her tight, firm body, just like when we were in the Jacuzzi in our hotel suite. I swear I will never get enough of her taste. Just like I couldn't get enough of her taste last night… her plump lips, her flawless skin, her long graceful neck, her perky breasts, even the sweet taste of her sex, I can never get enough of her, she is addicting. I would happily eat this woman out, twice a day, every day for the rest of my life and never fucking complain.

But I still can't get one thing out of my head from last night, it was when I sat up, and started to hold Tris closer to me, as she straddled my lap. In that moment, I had this strange feeling of deja vu, a familiar sense that we had been in this position before. Only something was missing this time, or maybe not something, but more like a marking on her body of some sort. I couldn't help but pause during my assault on her collarbone, looking down at the three very distinct pink spots on her clear skin. Of course Tris noticed my hesitation, as well as where my eyes lingered, but what was I going to say, I feel like something should be in this spot that I am kissing, she would have thought I was batshit crazy. So I just shrugged the feeling off, and told her it was nothing. I know Tris, she wanted to push for more answers, but luckily her longing for me, and my talented tongue distracted her, as I claimed her lips as my own. The night may not have gone how I expected it to go… but nothing has ever felt more right to me. All I can say is that our first night together as lovers was nothing less than absolutely amazing. It was erotic, sexual, frustrating, and explosive. Now with this knowledge of no more barriers between us, I can't wait to explore this new sensual world with her.

Last night when she told me she was on the pill, I damn well almost embarrassed myself, I literally thought I was gonna cum in my sweatpants, just from the thought of being able to explore her, and to feel myself inside of her, without any barriers between us. To feel the juices from her arousal all over me, to fill her with my own was almost too much. But I didn't want to force her into anything, it was, and will always be her choice on what or how far we go in the bedroom, or any other place, for that matter. But I won't lie, when I say that my inner caveman was about to raise his fist in the air and scream yes, but thankfully I was able to reel the egotistical part of me in before I made a complete ass of myself. I was more than happy to know that she wanted me as much as I wanted her, without a damn condom. To know that my seed would be inside of her, coating her walls, and possessing her from within. Damn.

She felt better than I could have ever imagined, wrapped around me with her walls clenching on my dick as she came. Nothing I have felt, or have ever seen was anything like this before. I have been with countless women, but I have never felt this type of connection to them physically, or even spiritually before. I was just as surprised when my dick started stirring back to life within a matter of minutes from exploding inside of her. She is so addicting, I know if I had my way, I would love nothing more than to end each and every night like this for the rest of our lives. I couldn't even help stop the big goofy grin that appeared on my face, as we both fell asleep feeling sated, and totally content in each other's embrace.

I feel Tris stir in my arms, and tighten my hold on her. I don't ever want to let her go, not after the incredible night we shared together. I'm not ready to share her with the world just yet, but I know that's not possible, because she has to get to work. I'm sure she has many clients waiting on her, just as I have my own re-evaluation test schedule today. I must admit I was feeling a little nervous about not being up for the challenging physical test, but after last night's extra curricular activities, I have no doubt in my mind that I will ace it with flying colors.

"Good morning, babe," I say, looking down at my awaking beauty laying in my arms.

Tris shifts her body, so she is flush against mine. In that moment, I can see her mind realizing that we are both still naked, that we didn't bother dressing after making love last night. I watch as her cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink. It's then that I realize her sexy as hell, breasts are pushed up against my rib cage, it's then that I can feel my dick begin to harden at the feel of her chest against me. I reach over using the hand that was supporting the back of my head, cupping her cheek. She pushes herself higher to meet my lips, letting the sheets fall at her waist, no longer covering her delicious breasts that I desperately want to bite, and suck on at this very minute. My hand no longer cradles her cheek as it falls to her hip, guiding her to straddle me instead. Our lips crash hard against each other, we waste no time at all, as Tris begins to grind her sex against my already hardened dick. I can feel her wet for me, ready for me to take her. I break the kiss, leaning up a little more, catching her pink nipple in my mouth, I begin to suck on it, and then gently bite it, before soothing the sting that I just made with my tongue. Tris moans, as she tangles her fingers in my hair, holding me right where she wants me the most.

"Tobias," Tris moans, leaning her head back in ecstasy. My right hand moves on it's own accord from her hips, to her taut stomach, trailing down to my favorite place. I let my thumb enter her lips, exploring her wet, warm folds, and begin circling her clit. Tris moans loudly as I tease her hot delicious pussy. My dick hardens even more, standing at attention just inches away from her entrance. Tris begins to rock her hips, thrusting herself against my thumb, looking for more friction. My dick twitches at the feeling of having her so close, but not entering her just yet, it wants nothing more than to be buried deep inside her. I remove my thumb from her, as Tris gives me a very disappointing pout. I then chuckle, unable to resist the cute face that she gives me. I suck on my thumb, licking her juices off. Mmm, damn she tastes good. The moment my thumb is clean, my hands falls back to her hips, ready to lift her just enough to slide into her. Tris' breathing becomes erratic very quickly, telling me she wants this just as much as I do. I line myself up with her dripping entrance, but we both freeze when suddenly we hear the sound of the doorbell.

Oh no, not again. Who the fuck could that be? Tris turns her head, looking at her alarm clock on the night table next to the bed. It's only seven o'clock, who the hell would be at her door at such an early hour.

"Saved by the bell," Tris says laughing. She climbs off of my lap, putting on her robe, while smiling like we weren't just about to have sex, is she freaking kidding me right now? Oh come on, not again. I get up from the bed pissed off and pull on my grey sweatpants so I can answer the door with her. I would also really like to see who in the hell is interrupting us, yet again.

"Hey Tris, I'm so sorry to bother you at this time of the morning, but I was just wondering if you had any sugar. I ran out, and Johnny needs his damn coffee…" A female voice says from the door. Great now a fucking neighbor is the one cock blocking me. Seriously?

"Oh, sure huh. Yeah, no problem, just hold on a second." Tris says, she then walks to the kitchen, leaving the door open for the neighbor. I don't bother to look, or introduce myself to her, because of course I'm really frustrated by this stupid interruption. I turn pouting, and head back to the bedroom.

I stand, not really sure if I should return back to her bed or not. I would imagine that Tris needs to get ready to go to work soon. Suddenly I can feel Tris' hands on my stomach, as she wraps her arms around me from the back. My hands instantly lay on top of hers.

"Sorry about that, baby." Tris says, I can hear the remorse in her voice. I nod, not knowing what else to say. "I have to be in the office by nine," Tris continues. I feel her gentle lips on my back, I close my eyes savoring the sensation. I feel myself begin to harden once more, damn it. "I need to take a shower," Tris tells me, as she releases me, and turns heading for the bathroom. As she opens the door, I watch her pull on her sash of her bathrobe, letting the material pool at her feet, leaving her bare before me. "You can join me if you like," she says, swaying her hips as she makes her way into the bathroom. Without any hesitation, I hurry right behind her dropping my sweat pants along the way...

* * *

Tris and I move around the kitchen without exchanging any words. If there is one thing I love about us, it's this. The comfortable silence, the carefree attitude we have with each other, it always feels so right. I move around the stove scrambling eggs, as Tris fries bacon.

After our little sexual shower encounter, Tris and I had to hurry up to get dressed, and get breakfast on the table. I don't want her going to work hungry, not after all the physical activities her body has gone through in the last twelve hours. If I have my way, and I usually do, they will continue later on tonight.

Tonight, the thought of the unknown bothers me. Not knowing if I will be staying here again, or if she will be staying at my place. My thoughts go back to a time where Christina and I would spend two nights at her place, then have a break, followed by two nights at my place and have another break again. At the time it really didn't bother me. I looked forward to having that one night break in between. Christina could be a lot at times… sometimes she was just too much. But with Tris it's different, don't want that life for her, or for us. I want to wake up next to her naked body every morning, I want to get frustrated because she left the cap off the toothpaste, I want to have quickies in the shower as she screams my name, to come home to her and only her, and to go to sleep with her in my arms. I don't want less, not now, not after everything we have already been through.

My eyes never leave Tris, as I watch her, happy, and carefree, working beside me to get the food on our plates. I pour two cups of coffee for us, setting them down on the bar. She takes a seat on her barstool, crossing her gorgeous legs, smiling as she begins to eat her breakfast. I stand frozen, shocked by the longing and the intense desire that I feel for her, It's so strong. I have never experienced, or felt anything like this before with anyone. "Tobias? Are you okay?" Tris asks, noticing that I am still standing watching her.

"Move in with me."" I suddenly blurt out, finally thawing from my frozen state. It's Tris' turn to freeze, as she drops her fork on her plate, staring at me in complete and utter shock.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: January 25nd**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	41. Chapter 40

**Happy Reading everyone! Have a great weekend! **

**Don't forget to comment below!**

**Chapter 40**

**Tris P.O.V**

"Move in with me," Tobias blurts out. Although this morning has been nothing but perfect, I could tell that Tobias had been lost in his own thoughts. I just assumed he was apprehensive about his upcoming re-evaluation this afternoon. Why wouldn't he be? Tobias loves his work, loves being able to help those in need. I can't imagine what he would do if he wasn't able to do what he does. Did he really just ask me...

I stare in shock as my spoonful of eggs falls on my plate below, sending some of its contents airborne. Did I hear him right? Maybe he was joking, maybe I'm hearing things? I stare at him, waiting for any hint that what I just heard was wrong, or if what he just said was meant as a joke, but all I see are his eyes staring back at me in a pleading way, like he wants me to say "yes."Shit, I don't know what to say…

"Wha… what did you just say?" I need to make sure I'm hearing this right.

He puts his coffee mug down off to the side, as he leans on his elbows on the kitchen island, he then pushes my plate, and coffee to the side too, taking both my hands in his. "Move in with me Tris," he repeats.

"Why?" The word leaves my mouth before I can stop it.

"Yesterday, when you left...I was a mess. I hated that we were separated, it just didn't feel right to me. I knew that eventually it would happen, but I never thought it would feel the way it did. Tris, I don't want to be apart from you," he continues. "Tris... I love you. I know there is nothing more I want than to wake up next to you every morning, and to go to bed with you every night." I can see all the love and compassion that he feels for me in his ocean blue eyes.

"But Tobias, we haven't been together that long," I whisper my silly concern. I instantly see the disappointment in his eyes. I hate that I'm the one that put it there.

"Tris, every relationship is different. There are no rules, no handbook to follow, it's what we feel is right for us. Do you really feel it's too early, or do you think you should feel like it's too early?" He asks. Wow, I am taken aback at how much he truly does know me. Because in reality, it would be too early for us to move in together, but with how strong we feel for one another, I would say, "how soon can we pack my bags."

So, I take a moment to really think about what I want. Do I want to live with Tobias? Am I ready for that next step? I hated being separated from him too. I mean, it did feel wrong, like the possibility of an end was approaching. Yet, I knew there was no reason to feel that way, because he had his own place, and I had mine too. I know many couples live apart for awhile until they reach that next step. Could it be that we are already there? Have we somehow skipped some of these steps, and now we have reached this one, that much faster?

I see Tobias' eyes begin to lose hope, as I take my time thinking my answer through, thoroughly. I raise my index finger, signaling for him to give me another minute. He nods, giving me a chance to think. Yesterday really took me for an emotional roller coaster. I hated all the hurt and the grief that I was feeling, and knowing that Tobias was feeling the same way, made it that much worse. I know one thing for sure, after last night I don't want to spend another night away from him. But my apartment lease still has another five months left on it, and I'm afraid that getting out of it too soon would cost me a fortune. But is that the only thing stopping me? If I didn't have this lease hanging over my head, would I say yes to him right away?

"My lease doesn't end for another five months," I say, voicing the only concern I truly can come up with.

"So does that mean…" he begins to say slowly, as if he's not sure of where I am going with my answer. "Is that the only thing keeping you here… or is that your excuse not to move in with me?" He asks. What is with the brain teasers? I can see the hope, and the fear in his eyes at the same time.

"I mean that.. If I try to get out now, it would really cost me a fortune," I answer.

"What about subletting the apartment?" He suggests. Well that's an idea. "We can sublet it for now… with the furniture even."

"Do you think that would work?" I ask, my mind still spinning. I suppose it's not a bad idea… if all else fails I can always return back home when the sublet's agreement has expired. It could be like a trial run for the both of us.

"Does that mean you're thinking about it?" Tobias says, with the biggest grin on his face, he's so adorable.

"There isn't anything to think about, Tobias. Of course I want nothing more than to be with you, to spend every night sleeping in your arms," I say, my grin matching his own. He gets up off the bar stool and walks around the island, heading towards me with that infectious grin never leaving his gorgeous face. He then wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his body, lifting my feet slightly off the ground. Tobias doing little things like lifting me off the ground when he holds me, make me giddy like a schoolgirl sometimes. I can't help the giggle that tries to escape my mouth.

"I love it when you giggle like that. It reminds me of a schoolgirl."Tobias says, looking down at me. There he goes, reading my mind again. I swear he knows me better than I know myself sometimes.

* * *

Tobias and I have been talking back and forth via text messages all day. After Tobias and I spoke this morning, we agreed that until my apartment is sublet, we would alternate between both our places. We can't stand the thought of being apart from each other, not after the heartache we went through yesterday. We have both come to realize that after being together intimately our connection is even stronger than before, and quite frankly it's just too damn painful to be apart from one another. I've already started to post ads on multiple social media sites, as well as my bulletin board that is hung in the lobby of my building. While packing an overnight bag to go to Tobias' tonight my phone suddenly beeps, signaling that I have another text, I can't help the goofy grin that is plastered on my face when I see it's from Tobias.

**Tobias**\- I passed with flying colors! I report back to work Wednesday.

**Tris**\- Congratulations! I knew you could do it. We should celebrate tonight!

**Tobias**\- I can think of a few ways I would love to celebrate :)

**Tris**\- Seriously Tobias, we just had sex last night, and again this morning. Haven't you had enough?

I am beyond thankful that I'm alone in my office right now. I know my face must be the color of a tomato right now.

**Tobias**\- Enough of you? Never! I told you that you're addicting. I can never get enough of you!

**Tris**\- I'll see you tonight, but first I have to swing by my place for some fresh clothes.

**Tobias**\- Sounds like a plan. I'll get some take-out on my way home.

**Tris**\- Sounds good! Can't wait to see you. Love you.

**Tobias**\- I love you too. Drive safe.

I push the home screen button on my phone while noticing that I have butterflies in my stomach, as I often do when it comes to Tobias. This morning's conversation continues to replay in my head… I still can't believe that I said yes to moving in with him. It was then that I realized how strong my feelings truly ran for him, I know I am in deep… deeper than I ever expected to be. I spend most of the day wishing for the hands of time to move faster, so I can get home to the man I love. Oh man, I'm in so deep! I'm such a lovesick fool.

* * *

"Welcome home." Tobias greets me at the door, he then takes my overnight bag from my hands, along with my purse, always the gentleman. He leans in giving me a tender kiss, before placing my things into his bedroom...our bedroom, as I take my shoes and jacket off.

My afternoon was filled with an indecisive bride, and her very opinionated mother. Although the opinion and support is always welcome from the mother of the bride, it's not always the easiest, or the best over all to deal with. The bride herself wanted nothing more than to please her mother, but she was losing the vision that she wanted for her own wedding day. Overall it made things more complicated to find some kind of middle ground for every item on the checklist.

"Long day?" Tobias asks, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back into his chest. I didn't even hear him coming up behind me.

"It's better now," I answer, turning around to face him, while wrapping my arms around his neck. This is what I have wanted all day long, to be right here in his strong arms, locked away from the crazy world.

"Is it now?" He teases, leaning down and placing open mouth kisses all the way down my neck. I feel his wet tongue grazing the skin there, and every stroke of the tip of his tongue sends shocks of electricity rushing through me. I suddenly feel wetness starting to pool between my legs, as it begins to dampen my panties. I let out an involuntary moan, as my hands tangle into his hair keeping him in place. His hands leave my waist, as they begin to explore both my ass and breasts. He pushes me backwards, pinning me against the wall with his body flushed up against mine. My body boils in anticipation of wondering what he has in store for me. I drag in a lung full of air into my aching lungs, knowing all I want is more of him, all I know is I need him now. I feel as though I might combust at any minute, with the right touch. Suddenly Tobias moves his hands to join my own that are still tangled in his hair, wrapping his fingers around mine. He gently pulls my hands from their place in his hair. In one swift motion, he grabs both of my hands with just one of his own, and raises them above my head pinning me even more firmly against the wall. I swear my panties are done for the rest of the day, as my entrance is dripping with want for him. He spreads my legs with one of his, stepping between my thighs and bending his knees so we are at the same level, he presses his hardened length against the junction between my legs. I start to moan feeling the sweet assault, when he begins to grind hard against me creating both delicious pleasure and torture at the same time. "Is this making it better now, baby?" He says, panting between his words. Holy fuck! Tobias moves his empty hand slowly down the center of my body, passing my breasts, down to my stomach, and then puts his hand between my thighs, creating even more delicious friction than before as his fingers find there way to my clit over my panties. I moan loudly, it's this moment that I am so thankful that I decided to wear a skirt today. "Mm. I can feel how much you want me. Your panties are soaked." He says, his voice filled with hunger. God, how I wish he would finally slip them off of me so badly. To no longer have them be a barrier between us, to have him slip his big hard dick deep inside of me.

Tobias," I moan again, ready to plead for him.

"What do you want, Tris? Tell me." He demands, but he doesn't wait for me to answer, instead he crushes his lips against mine, stroking my lips with his tongue. I want to scream out loud that I want him...I want him buried so deep inside me until it hurts, I want him to make me cum all around his dick.

The sound of my ringtone on my phone suddenly separates us. I groan as Tobias pulls away, leaving me breathless. I want to yell no, just ignore it, that they will call back, but it's too late, he has already stopped. I hear him mumble the words, "damn fucking interruptions." I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing at him. His hand then snakes into the side pocket of my flared skirt, pulling my phone out for me. "I'll get you later," he teases me with his mischievous smile. I know that later he will make sure that he takes care of me, but I don't want to wait till then, I think to myself, with a pout on my face. I take the damn phone from his hands, looking down at it, but I don't recognize the number... This better be good!

"Hello," I answer.

"Hi, my name is Cara, I'm calling regarding the ad for the sublet one bedroom apartment." The female voice answers.

* * *

It's been a week since I met with Cara. The next day after she called me, we made arrangements to meet at my apartment for a showing, and to talk. Being over protective of me, Tobias had insisted that he be present when we first meet, just in case. Just one more thing to love about that man.

Cara was pleased with the apartment, and all the terms of the lease, along with the price that I had it listed for. Tobias and I both talked about it previously, yes we could of up charged for the apartment, after all it's hard to find an 800 square feet apartment for the price of fifteen hundred dollars a month. In this current market, I should have been listing it at the bare minimum of nineteen hundred. She also agreed to me running a background check, and checking her references, and her employment history. I was pleased with what we found, no criminal history, she was employed at the same company for five years, and all her references panned out. She was the perfect tenant. The only drawback was she only needed the apartment for three months, as she was just passing through Chicago on an assignment and wouldn't be needing the apartment for longer than that. Which would leave two months in limbo for Tobias and I to figure out later. But be as it may, she was perfect. We agreed to signing the lease for three months as is, with the furniture and all. She and I agreed that I would return the next day to collect my things, such as clothes and personal items from the apartment and she would be here to collect the keys and provide me with the three months rent.

"So what can I do to help out?" Tobias asks after building a few boxes for me to begin to fill. I stop looking around the room. I run through the list of items that are being left behind for Cara, pillows, sheets, comforter, towels… the everyday essentials are not to be packed. Along with everything in the kitchen will be staying.

"My closet," I answer, nodding my head towards the sliding mirror door. He nods, grabbing a box and then begins to fill it with my handbags, and shoes. I turn grabbing another box, and begin filling it with the contents of my dresser drawers.

My thoughts begin to drift off to the contents of my underwear drawer. I wonder if Tobias would ever want me to wear anything special for him. Sex with Tobias is like nothing I could have ever imagined. Not only is it spiritual, and extremely physical, but he is so inventive and spontaneous as well, I know with him sex will never be dull. I remember some of the past conversations between me and Shauna when we would go shopping.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Seriously, Shauna?" I ask, I can't help looking around the store feeling like we were somehow committing a crime. She looks up, amused at the expression on my face.

"It's just lingerie, Tris," Shauna mumbles, I can tell she is trying to stop herself from laughing at me, but she is finding it difficult to do so. She has her hands on a black lacy nightie, that wouldn't leave much to the imagination, heck, why even bother wearing the thing, you can see everything. I swear my face can't gets any redder, the world might have a new color on their hands. "You mean to tell me, you never thought about buying something nice for Eric?" She asks.

"Shh," I shush her, looking around again hoping no one heard her.

"What?" She asks, whispering again, leaning in.

"People will hear you," I say, completely embarrassed.

"Tris, I hate to break it to you but… everyone has sex. It's nothing new, trust me." For her it's not, but for me... "Wait! Haven't you two…?" She begins to ask, but doesn't need to finish. I shake my head no, I'm only eighteen for crying out loud. It's not something I'm ready to do right now. Luckily for me, Eric knows and respects this, he is willing to wait until I'm ready. It's one of the many things I appreciate about him, he doesn't rush me, and is always patient. I know Eric isn't a virgin, because we have no secrets between each other. It makes me appreciate him even more, because he understands that I need more time, and he's willing to give it to me.

"Oh, I just assumed. I mean...you two are always touching and kissing, and well, it's no secret that Eric has gotten with his fair share of girls…"She continues mindlessly rambling."

"I know all about the girls, Shauna, and yes we have done a few things, but nothing too serious. I'm not ready, and he knows that and respects it. I'm sure that when the time comes I won't need to wrap myself up in lace, and hand myself to him like I'm a present," I say, making light of the situation.

"It's not like that,Tris. The lace, the outfit… it can make you feel sexy, and even more horny than you thought possible, and he will appreciate it too." She tries to explain, but is failing miserably. She shakes her head, knowing that her explanation has done nothing for my resolve. "One day, you'll see." I doubt it, with disappointment.

**Flash back Ends**

* * *

"Tris, I'm going to start putting the boxes at the front entrance," Tobias says from behind me, I look over my shoulder seeing him carrying out two boxes at a time. Wow, he works fast, I think to myself, as I get back to work filling the boxes with the contents of my drawers.

"Anything else?" Tobias asks, looking around, making sure we didn't leave any pictures, or personal items out. My eyes land on the wall by the front door, my heart sinks into my stomach eyeing the items that are hung there. For a moment I am uncertain of what to do with these items. I eye the folded flag that sits in it's frame, along with the photos of Eric and I over the years. I'm so thankful that Tobias and I were able to save a few of the pictures when my apartment was broken into back when I was attacked. Then my eyes land on the new frame that not only has the picture of the cherished moment of our engagement, but also has my ring in it. I ponder for a moment about what to do with them. Is it right for me to keep all of this? Is it fair to Tobias? But would it be fair to Eric to just get rid of them? I feel so torn with not knowing what to do... but I can't throw away my past, I loved him too. But I don't want to disregard Tobias' feelings either.

"I'll get some tissue paper," Tobias says, he must have already knew where my thoughts were going.

"Tobias…" I begin to say, when he starts to pull the first frame off of the wall, and then carefully wraps it up, and places it into the box with such care.

"Hey, look at me," Tobias says, standing up, cupping my face between his hands. "I know you love me, Tris. But I also know that Eric was your first love. He will always have a place in your heart and in your life." Tobias leans in, resting our foreheads together. "Baby, you wouldn't be the person you are today, if you didn't go through everything you did with him. He holds your past, but I'm your future Tris. I am man enough to admit that," he says, leaning further into me giving me a tender kiss, I can always feel the love in his heart that he has for me. I know now that Tobias must be very secure in our relationship for him to feel this way, not all men would. It makes me so happy to know that he believes in our love as much as I do.

"I love you," I say looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"I love you too, Tris."

* * *

"Alright… I think we got it all," Tobias says, bringing in the last item into his house. For now we agreed to placing my boxes into the guest bedroom, a.k.a my old room, until we can unpack them. I stand in the middle of the room, looking at the piles of boxes that surround me. It's so weird how one person's life can fit into such a small room, and placed into just these boxes. "Hey, what's this?" Tobias asks, his voice filled with curiosity. I turn to look at what has caught his attention. I'm sure that I don't own anything that interesting… my eyes follow his gaze towards the dark wooden trunk. The trunk that I forgot about up until now, with everything that had been going on in our lives these last few months. The trunk that I have so many questions about, because of all the mysterious stories that are being held within it. I look up seeing an odd expression on Tobias face, as though he recognizes the trunk somehow, as his right hand slowly caresses the wood markings. But how could he? When would he have seen it?

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: February1st **

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	42. Chapter 41

**Happy Reading Everyone! I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. Please comment below and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 41**

**Tobias P.O.V**

"Alright… I think we got it all." I say as I place the last box down in the room. The boxes are stacked up against the wall in my, I mean our guest room. I still can't believe that this day has finally come, Tris and I are finally living together! Sure, for some it seems like we are moving at lightning speed, but it really doesn't feel that way to us. It feels… right. Nothing has ever felt like this to me before. I know Tris feels the exact same way. Like we are the missing puzzle pieces in each other's lives, and we somehow just fit together perfectly. Now that we have found each other, we aren't willing to let this slip through our fingers.

Once I knew the only thing that was holding Tris back from moving in with me was because of e her lease… I couldn't help but to come up with a solution. I couldn't allow such a little thing keep us apart anymore.

We were lucky that Cara called and needed a place to stay when she did. Although yes, we will have to figure out what to do about the rent the last two months, seeing as Cara will only be leasing Tris' apartment for three months, but I suppose something is better than nothing.

I'm sure by that time we will have figured something out. Since the agreement between Tris and Cara was to leave the apartment furnished as is, along with the everyday essentials like towels and bed sheets and such…moving Tris into my place wasn't that bad. Of course Zeke would have been here to help us today if he didn't have to work a twelve hour shift. As for Shauna, she was really excited to hear the good news about us moving in together, but we wouldn't hear of her helping us in her delicate condition. I look up at Tris. Her gaze is focused on the boxes that surround us. I wonder if she is thinking the same thing I am right now...that I'm glad that she is here, glad that we were able to get this all done today. To be honest I wasn't really sure that we would get it all done in one day, but I'm happy we did.

"Hey, what's this?" I ask out loud, as my eyes land on a familiar trunk. For some reason, I can't help but reach out and caress the beautiful wood carving on the top of it, it looks so ancient and distinct. I can't recall why it looks familiar to me at the moment…but my curiosity gets the best of me, as I ask Tris what exactly it is. I don't want to seem too noisy, I want her to feel comfortable and at ease in our home. But something about this trunk has caught my interest, and I really can't help but ask her about it. I look up at Tris, who hasn't answered me yet, she seems a little dazed, as if she's not sure yet on how to answer me. This only makes me even more curious, what in the world could be in this thing anyway?

"My ancestors were involved in the war, they were even labeled as true heroes in it. I found this trunk in my parent's attic when they were selling their house, it contains some of their personal effects." Tris explains. But her explanation only make me more intrigued than ever before, because my grandfather always talked about the history of our city. Although he himself wasn't alive at that time, I was always amazed at the stories he would tell me about that time. More than half the city lost their lives as a war broke out amongst its citizens. Back when the city was cut up into six fractions… I can still hear my grandfather's voice explaining each faction to me. "Abnegation, for those that were selfless, they did public service for the entire city. Candor was known for their honesty, and kept legal order throughout the whole city. Erudite was the faction that stood for intelligence, they were responsible for the knowledge of just about everything in the city. Amity were considered to be our farmers, rumor has it they were even fed serum that made them all seem very happy and filled with joy. Dauntless was a faction for those that were brave and daring, they were in charge of keeping people safe and patrolling the entire city. Then there was the factionless, those that for one reason or another couldn't fit into your typical fraction… In today's society we would consider the factionless homeless."

The stories that my grandfather would share about our cities past were so captivating to me. He often told me that I should look for a woman that held the traits of all the factions. It held my interest for so long that I even ended up marking my back with the symbols of each faction. I can't explain why I did it, just that it felt like those symbols belonged there for some reason, and the meanings of each one was what I should strive to be in this world. I marked the rest of my back with the Dauntless flames, because I always imagined that if we were forced to choose a faction, I would have chosen Dauntless back in the day.

"Can I open it?" I ask, hoping she will say yes. She nods nervously. I ask her if she wants to go into the living room, hoping for a more comfortable setting to look at this. I am excited at the thought of being able to explore the contents that are inside this old trunk. I pick it up, being careful as though I might break the contents, in case anything happens to be fragile. Tris joins me sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

Tris opens the trunk slowly, allowing my eyes to explore it first. My eyes land on two urns within the trunk, I don't know if I should be surprised at my first finding. I lift the first urn, it feels off somehow, as if it is empty. My eyes examine the urn, it's a shiny gray, with three black ravens flying on it. Beautiful. Once again I am feeling something between a mixture of contentment and familiarity, but I quickly brush off the feeling as that really couldn't be a possibility. I place the urn down carefully on the floor, as I turn back to the trunk and reach for the second one. I instantly feel the difference between the weight in the two urns, this one appears to be heavier, it's obvious to me that this one is filled. I take in the design of it, this one has the same glossy gray color to it, but the design is certainly different than the first. The design on the second urn has black flames with two hands that cling together within the fire, on each hand there's a number. On one hand there's an etched blue number Six, while the other hand has a glistening gray number Four. Four? Well that's odd. The two urns are breathtaking. I carefully place them next to each other on the floor, feeling like they should be kept together. Interesting.

I move on to the other items in the trunk, I soon spot two gray journals, the first one has what looks to be recipes from that period of time, it's the same era I think. I quickly skim through the recipes as my curiosity once again takes over. The recipes seem to be simple and bland, they all seem to not use any seasonings within them. The other gray journal has words of wisdom and encouragement, about living a life where you practice being completely selfless. I come to the logical conclusion that these are items from the Abnegation sector, no doubt. Then I look over the many ribbons of honor, then I see some pieces of fabric that are faded from time gone by, a medal that is worn out and barely visible. The last thing I pull out of the trunk is a black journal. I once again feel this weird sensation running through me...a connection, a sense of ownership of some sort, as if somehow I have seen this black journal before. I shake off these strange feelings once again. I mean where would I have seen this journal or these two urns before, for that matter. The design on it, nearly matches the second urn, but it's flames are gray instead of black, and the flames sit on the cover, along with the two words...Be Brave.

Suddenly, I recall where I have indeed seen this journal before…I think back to when I was at Tris' apartment, helping her search for a book of some sort.

"So what are we here for?" I ask, leaning against the frame of her bedroom door.

"It's a book with different themes for planning a baby shower. I also need to grab some clothes." She says, I watch as she opens the bag that she brought with her, as she puts away its contents and packs new clothing instead. I continue to watch her as she mindlessly opens a drawer and packs up a few lacy bras. I smirk, wondering if she knows I am still here watching her.

I look around the room, hoping to help her find the book that she was originally looking for. My eyes land on a wooden trunk that is cracked open, something about it feels familiar to me. I can't resist the urge to lift the lid and look inside. I see two urns that catch my eye. Something about them... they're mesmerizing, as I take in the design of each one one, my eyes continue to land on the objects within the trunk. I spot a black leather journal, as my curiosity is about to win and I'm just about to reach for it... I hear the sob's from Tris echoing throughout the apartment, as she cries out asking who ever is here, "Are you sure?" The trunk and all of its contents are forgotten in their place.

Now at least I understand why this trunk feels so familiar to me. As I begin to shuffle through the pages of the journal, I notice that only the first four pages are written on, the other pages in the journal are left blank and unfinished. The pages are tinted yellow from being worn and from simply aging over time. "It's a personal journal. Umm... you should read it." Tris says, I was so lost in these artifacts that I forgot she was even here.

"We can read it together," I offer. I know she has probably already read this at some point, but still I would like to read it with her, after all it's her ancestors personal effects. She nods, as she shifts in her spot nervously. Why is she so nervous?

Suddenly two photographs fall out from behind the journal and they immediately catch my attention. I glance down at them, just as they fall into my lap. I am instantly taken aback from the close resemblance I see between the woman in these pictures… and Tris? What? How can this be? They look so much alike, it's uncanny. I take in every detail of both pictures needing to process this in my mind. Both photos are black and white with a yellow tint to them from the passage of time. I think to myself, that these really should be preserved in some kind of protective covering, because these pictures are absolutely priceless. The girl that looks like Tris, my Tris, looks very strong and fierce in these photos. I can see the fire in this Tris' eyes, she is filled with so much life, and you can see how brave and strong she really is. I look again at the photos, the first one she is smiling, and it looks as if she is laying on some kind of net. In the other photo she is standing in front of a board with a knife stuck in it, and it's only inches away from her head. Although she appears to be frightened, her eyes show just how truly alive she really is. Beautiful. I turn one of the photos over reading the faded blue ink that is written on it…I see the name Beatrice Prior, Dauntless. I look up at Tris, now being even more curious than I was before. What the fuck? How can they have the same name, and the same face? I need answers, I need to know how this is even possible.

"My Mother said that when my brother and I were born she had this strong desire to name us after Beatrice and her brother Caleb…. she couldn't explain why, it was just something that she felt really strong about, so she ended up naming us after them." Tris explains, answering my unspoken question. It's now my turn to be speechless, as I nod not knowing what exactly to say to her. I hold up the journal in my hands with my eyebrows risen, silently asking her if she wants me to in fact read the journal out loud, she nods, and then takes a deep breath as though she is preparing herself. For some reason she is apprehensive, I have no idea why. I open the cover of the journal, I begin to read the first entry out loud for the both of us to hear.

I am immediately drawn to the words that are written in the journal, I can really feel the sorrow and the heart wrenching grief from this person's loss. "I still long for one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more." I continue reading out loud, I find myself being able to relate to the words that were written. No doubt, if I ever lost Tris I would feel the exact same way. I continue reading the words of wisdom about how there is a fine line between being brave, and being selfless, I couldn't agree more with this person. "I can still picture the day that I saw her body first hit the net, all I registered was a gray blur. I pulled her across it, and her hand was small, but warm, and then she stood before me, short and thin, plain in all ways unremarkable, except that she had jumped first. The stiff had jumped first." The words continue to captivate me as I continue to read them. I can't imagine ever losing Tris the way that this man has lost his person. The grief, his broken heart… although Tris and I haven't been together long, our love and our connection runs very deep. I know that if some kind of tragedy did happen and I lost her, I would never be able to move on. At the end of the entry I stop reading, as I'm lost in thought…unable to help but think about how life must have been at that time. Being in love, caught up in a war, neither one able to commit to one another, and having no promise of tomorrow, because either one of them could die at any moment.

"Heart breaking isn't it?" Tris says, voicing her opinion, I couldn't agree more with her. I turn the page to the next entry, hesitating on whether or not I should read more of it, after all, this is someone's most private intimate thoughts. But for some reason, I just can't bring myself to close the journal. I feel very drawn to it, why I don't know.

"We didn't fall in love under normal circumstances. But there was never anything close to normal when it came to us." I continue reading, being sucked back in by this person's thoughts, and his heartbreaking words of grief. "I meant what I told her when we were both caught behind enemy lines. "You die, I die," were the words that pop out at me on the page, I can't imagine the heartbreak, the sorrow, and the terror that they must have gone through as a young couple. At any minute one of them could of been killed and taken away from the other, forever. Obviously that was the case here, so heartbreaking for them to have to go through this.

"She wasn't just pretty. No pretty wasn't enough, she was beautiful." I stop reading for a brief moment, I look up into the eyes that I love so much. The eyes that are filled with so much love, passion and devotion for me. I have always thought that Tris wasn't just pretty, she is so much more than that. Beautiful come to my mind when I think of her, again mirroring this man's thoughts exactly.

"I recall our short time that we spent on Amity grounds. She often had nightmares, from what I don't know, as she never shared them with me. Nightmares that haunted her dreams, things that we could not unseen in our own minds. But she always found comfort in my words and in my arms, that I was really grateful for. I often would tell her to sleep, that I would fight the bad dreams off if they came for her. I would tell her that I would fight them with my bare hands." What the fuck?

* * *

**Flash back **

Tris' screaming woke me from a dead slumber. Millions of thoughts hit me at once. Did they somehow find out where I live? Are they hurting her right now? Do they have any weapons? I reached into my closet and grabbed my baseball bat and made my way to Tris. Like hell will they hurt her again. But when I entered the spareroom ready to strike there was no real threat. Instead Tris' body was violently thrashing around, and she was still screaming. "Help! Help me!" She must be having a nightmare.

"Tris. Tris. Tris... Wake up!" I gently say while shaking her shoulders. Her eyes suddenly flit open looking straight at me. I hand her a bottle of water, she eagerly takes it from me.

"Bad dream?" She nods. "What happened?" I ask. Maybe it would make her feel better if she talks about it.

"I'm sorry, I woke you." She says instead, avoiding the question.

"Hey, don't apologize, you can't control your own nightmares. Plus you've been through hell," I say wanting to comfort her. "Why don't you get some more rest?" I suggest. She needs the rest. I can instantly see the panic and fear that she feels about going back to sleep in her eyes. It breaks my heart. I don't give it a second thought when I reach for a pillow and an extra blanket in the closet and make myself a makeshift bed right beside her. I will suffer a thousand nights on this hard ass floor if I never have to see that look on her face again.

"We're all right, you know. You and me. I won't let anyone hurt you again. Ok?" I promised her. She nods, understanding.

"I don't mean to be such a mess." She finally says. I hate that this is what she is worried about. I don't care that she is a mess, I don't care that she is bruised. I just want to help her and keep her safe. I want to be here for her.

"It's wrong. What they did to you... It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have happened to you. I'm here for you... for as long as it takes," I tell her. I proceed to lay down on my back and then I reach out taking her hand in mine. I gently give her hand a squeeze, hoping it will comfort her. "Sleep. I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you." I say to her with humor.

"With what?" She says, with a small chuckle.

"My bare hands, obviously." I jokingly say. But in all honesty I do mean it. I lay there losing all track of time. The only sound in the room is her peaceful breathing. I eventually let sleep take me. Never letting go of her hand.

**End of flashback**

* * *

My hands close the journal, I can't believe what I have just read… how is this even possible? The exact same words that came out of my mouth to help comfort Tris from her nightmares, are the same words this man used on the love of his life for the exact same reason. Did I hear that saying from some other place before? Did I somehow hear it, and use it myself, thinking it was original?

"Keep going. Don't stop." Tris says, her voice is tense, and it sounds very emotional. I wonder if she too had these similar thoughts running through her mind and if she was as confused as I am. I mean, she knows I said that same sentence to her before. What did she think when she first read it in the journal? Maybe that's why she wants me to read it with her, she wants to show this all to me now, so we can talk about it together. I take a deep breath, nodding my head as I reopen the journal and turn the page to the second entry and continue reading out loud for the both of us.

"Although I never knew the true meaning behind the nightmares... I often found myself comforting her with my words of reassurance. I would tell her that we were all right. Her and I. Nothing else was, but we were." I continue reading the words written in ink. I am once again placing Tris and I in their shoes, thinking about what it would of been like at that time in their city's history, the torment that they both felt, the danger that they experienced, and all the heartbreak that they went through together at the time.

"At that time serums were made and used for different things. A serum was created to control us, to make us perform at the bidding of others. I was sent to kill the woman I loved most in this world. The woman that posed a threat to end the war, before it would even begin. To this day, I believe that her voice was what woke me up from the spell that I was under from the serum that they gave me. I nearly killed her that day. I almost shot her. I didn't understand at the time why she didn't shoot me instead, not even when she told me that shooting me would have been like shooting herself." The thought of being forced or being brainwashed to murder Tris in cold blood, sends shivers down my spine. I can't fathom the thought, I start to feel the bile rise in my throat as I imagine Tris and I fighting, holding a gun to her head and then pulling the trigger at anytime. "There is not one day that goes by that my heart doesn't feel the ache of her loss. Many said it would get easier, many said the heartache would subside... but they were wrong." I look up at Tris as the words on the paper come to an end, I see her wiping away the few tears that have fallen down her beautiful cheeks.

I turn the page to the third entry, clearing my voice as I prepare myself to continue. "I told her that she was too important to just... die. But she would never believe me. She thought I would be just fine without her." It's really interesting how both Beatrice Prior's not only look alike, but act alike in so many ways. This is just so damn crazy, I can't even wrap my head around this. I know for a fact that Tris would sacrifice herself if need be for anyone that she cared about, or even a stranger that was in trouble for that matter. She is truly selfless, just like this Beatrice.

"When I first lost her, the first few days... my cowardly ways came up with the memory serum as a solution. I wanted to forget everything...her, the pain that would never end, my past that had left me broken. But I was told that the person that she made me into was worth being. She would have hated it, hated me for erasing who she made me to be. She was gone, but what was left of her was our memories. She deserved to be remembered." I take a large lungful of air, as I continue to read on…"As the years passed, there have been other distractions, but I never allowed it to be more than just what it was, a distraction. For there could never be another her." Again, I can't agree more with this man. There would never be another Tris for me, in my heart and deep down in my soul no one could ever replace her.

I turn to the next page, preparing myself to read the last and final entry. My eyes land on the specks of blood that are present on the worn out paper on this last entry. I wonder if we will ever find out the reasons for it being there. "To My beloved Beatrice," I continue. "For awhile, I had lost myself in the hatred that I had carried for Caleb, from all the anger that I felt from his constant betrayal against you. But I knew better, I knew you couldn't have just allowed him to be delivered to what should and could have been his execution. You were too selfless and brave to have allowed anyone you loved to be taken from this life, even if it meant giving up your own life. It was something I both loved and hated about you at the time. Though I tried, I knew I couldn't hold it against you." So is that what happened to this...this Beatrice? She sacrificed herself to save her own brother. She was so brave to do that, even though she lost her own life in the process.

"Our last morning together, everything came so easily, every smile, every laugh, every word and every emotion. I spent the past decade ensuring that your sacrifice wasn't wasted. "My Love," it has not. This city has lost and yet has gained. The people have lost, but have lived. Because of you, Beatrice. Because of your bravery and your selfless ways."

"I love you too, I'll see you soon." Those were the last words I had spoken to you, and now as I am ready to leave this world, I pray that you will accept me for my cowardly ways and receive me into your loving embrace. For I have lived a decade without you, and can no longer see myself continuing this life without the one person I loved, and still love most in this world." I am simply at a loss, as I continue to read these heart-wrenching words, I can see and feel his pain, the agony is present in each and every one of his words.

"I always told you two words that have always seemed to push you, and I'll say them to you one last time: Be brave, my love. I am yours and you are forever mine. It has been that way all along and it will continue to be forever. Tobias"

The journal falls from my shaking hands, as I see the name on what I can only describe as a suicide letter. The name that not only is his, but matches my own. Does this mean what I think it means? How is this even possible? My mind feels like it's spinning out of control, as it processes this new information that I have just read, but not knowing what it all means. What I want it to mean. How can this man have my name? What the fuck? I just don't get it!

For some strange reason, my thoughts go back to the day that I told my parents about Tris. The day that I broke the news to them that I had indeed met someone else, while still being engaged to Christina. After explaining the whole situation to both of them, my mother had told me her own opinion about her thoughts about my relationship with Tris. "Soulmates." She whispered to me, I think in a way she was in shock herself. "It's rare, but it does happen, Tobias. Soulmates...it's this mutual bond, a strong connection between two people. It's that one other person that completes you. It's like an intimate connection on a whole other level. You have probably crossed paths in another lifetime."

Without thinking I run my hand across my mouth, and then I stand up and begin to pace around the room as I contemplate all of this. I wonder what Tris' reaction was when she first read the journal? She must have had some kind of opinion, I'm sure she had to be a little confused about all of this like I am right now, right? I mean I can't be the only one with these runaway thoughts, can I? I continue pacing, my mind running at lightning speed… I don't understand how any of this could even be possible? Tris, my Tris, looks exactly like Beatrice in the pictures, they even have the same name for crying out loud. Then there are those words, the same words that I used to comfort my Tris the night that she was attacked when her nightmares continued to haunt her. The same words were used in the same context when this man comforted his Beatrice. What the fuck? How can this be? Then there's the last entry, my name is the same as his name...the man that wrote this journal. Tobias isn't even a common name, not many people have it, I just don't get any of this. My mind continues to compare the two couples, Beatrice and Tobias were together, just like I am together with my Tris. I can't even begin to understand what this all means. Then I think back to when I was first reading the journal and Tris had tears in her eyes that were running down her face, it was then that she told me that she wanted me to read the journal, because obviously she had so many questions herself and needed to speak to someone about all of this. No, not just someone, she needed to speak to me about all of this, and now I know why. I turn back towards Tris, she wipes a few more tears from her eyes, as my mind continues to spin out of control from absorbing the new found information that I just discovered.

I suddenly have this urge to see the journal again, to feel it in my hands one more time, to make sure that what we just read is indeed real or if it's even possible. I bend down to pick it up, I instantly feel all these strong emotions running through me at once, sorrow, grief, but what's strange is I mostly feel love the moment I have the journal back in my hands. As the distance between the floor and the journal increases, a folded worn out card of some sort slips out from the back of the binding. I glance at Tris, her expression mirrors my own, she too has no idea what this card could be, so she slowly reaches out with her trembling hand and picks it up from the floor where it had just dropped. She then waits, gesturing for me to sit down next to her before she opens it. Without saying a single word I take a seat next to Tris. I nod my head gesturing for her to go ahead and open it. We take a deep breath at the same time as our nerves suddenly get the best of us. Tris finally unfolds the card at a torturous pace and just like the pages from the journal...what was once a white card, is now tinted yellow from the passage of time. It reads as follows:

_Celebration of Life_

_In Loving Memory of _

_Beatrice Prior_

_A.K.A_

_Tris Prior_

_Date: March 9th Time: 12:00 PM_

_Location: The roof of the Hancock building_

_We will be gathering here to celebrate the life of Tris Prior, who we all loved and lost two years ago. _

_Memories and heartfelt stories of our loved one _

_will be shared prior to the last ride down the zip line, during which time we will set Tris' ashes free. I ask that you all come prepared for your last zip line ride through out our city _

_as we set free the person we all knew and loved. Zip lining was one of the many things that brought joy to Tris' life. A life gone too soon! A life that will never be forgotten!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: February 8th**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	43. Chapter 42

**Happy Reading Everyone! Sorry for such a delay in posting, I have been dealing with some personal problems. Please don't forget to leave your comments.**

**I love reading them! **

**Warning:The following chapter contains sexual content that is **

**extremely graphic. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 42**

**Tobias P.O.V**

Tris holds the delicate card that fell out of the journal anxiously in her hands, allowing us both to read the mysterious words that are written...

_Celebration of Life_

_In Loving Memory of _

_Beatrice Prior_

_A.K.A_

_Tris Prior_

_Date: March 9th Time: 12:00 PM_

_Location: The roof of the Hancock building_

_We will be gathering here to celebrate the life of Tris Prior, who we all loved and lost two years ago. _

_Memories and heartfelt stories of our loved one _

_will be shared prior to the last ride down the zip line, during which time we will set Tris' ashes free. _

_I ask that you all come prepared for your last zip line ride through out our city _

_as we set free the person we all knew and loved. _

_Zip lining was one of the many things that brought joy to Tris' life. _

_A life gone too soon! A life that will never be forgotten!_

My eyes fall to the floor where the ancient journal now sits along with the photos that it once protected. The face in the pictures look back at me, her stunning smile, the love and compassion that radiates from within her, her eyes that are ignited with a fire and so much life behind them… it's everything that embodies Tris, my Tris. It's everything that I love and cherish about her. I stop and take a moment to think about the unfinished story that the journal holds...the love, the loss, and the "what could have beens," it's just too much right now for me to process. I glance at Tris to see that she has tears in her eyes, as she seems very overwhelmed by all the mysteries that lay before us. I look one more time at the contents of the trunk that are sitting on our living room floor, I am suddenly overcome with all these emotions that are flooding my mind. I don't know what I would do if anything were to ever happen to Tris. I can't bear to even think about what this man has been through, losing the love of his life like that. Even after being together for such a short time, I know if anything were to happen to Tris I would never be able to survive it. She means everything to me, she's my whole world. This all seems really fast for some people, but when it's right, you just know. All I want at this very minute is her, my Tris, I need to be close to her, to know that she is mine and that she is safe and truly alive.

I reach out, cradling her face between my hands. I wait patiently until she looks up at me. When our eyes finally meet I slowly lean in feeling her soft lips against mine. Tris parts her lips allowing me to suck her bottom lip between mine. I am rewarded with a sexy moan from Tris. My right hand grabs her waist, pulling her closer to me, but it isn't enough, I need her closer. Luckily she feels the same as I do, as she climbs up to straddle my lap. The only thing right now that is separating us is our damn clothing. Damn fucking clothing.

"Baby wrap your arms around me." I mumble as my lips refuse to leave hers. Thankfully she does just that, so I grab her ass nice and tight, relishing the feel of her delicious tempting ass in my hands. I carefully stand up from the floor holding on to Tris for dear life, seeing as I don't want to drop her, and then I make my way to what will now be our bedroom. Our lips refuse to leave one anothers, as our tongues begin to make love by exploring each other's mouths feverishly. I can't help but think that we both have the same need for each other, the need to be connected, the need to know we are both alive and safe.

* * *

I enter our room with Tris holding on to me extremely tight, her arms and legs wrapped around me as she hangs on for dear life. I contemplate for a moment and quickly bypass the idea of taking us into the shower right now. It's getting late, and Tris and I are both sweaty from the days events of moving her belongings into the house, but even with all that I refuse to put her down. We can just take a shower later or even tomorrow. All I know right now is I need to be inside of her right this very minute. In fact, I can't stand to be away from her any longer.

I slowly crawl onto the bed with Tris still in my arms. I lay her gently down in the center of the mattress. Hovering over her, I balance myself on my forearms because I don't want to give her all of my body weight. After all, I am a big guy, although my girl is strong as hell, she is still quite petite so I don't want to hurt her.

I finally release her delicious, soft lips from my own, as I begin on a new path down her jaw, to her graceful neck, and finally to that one familiar spot on her collarbone that I can't seem to get enough of. For some strange reason I can't explain this instinctive need I have to always kiss her there...to cherish and spend a little more time on these three bare spots on her flawless skin. I was so caught up in the moment of ravishing her collarbone that I never even noticed Tris wrestling with the fabric of my shirt, at least not until it reached my face. I reluctantly let her go, as I sat up on my knees and then peel off the annoying fabric that has gotten in the way of my feverish attack on her skin. My hands fumble with the hem of her tank top, and she helps wiggle the fabric up from her tight stomach, past her perfect breasts, and up over her head. I sit back on my knees for a moment longer, wondering how I am so blessed to have such a gorgeous sexual creature laying right here in front of me, one that happens to be all mine.

I waste no time at all moving back to hover over her body with mine. She lovingly wraps her arms and legs back around me to keep me right where she wants me. My right hand snakes under her back, unclasping her bra. Tris eagerly slides her bra off wanting the barrier to be removed just as badly as I want it to be non existent. I lay back down on her, loving the feeling of her soft breasts against my bare chest.

"I love you so much, Tris." I whisper to her, as I lean in resting my forehead against hers. I lean in a little further, kissing her soft lips slower than before. All the rush in me has now left, as I decide right this minute that I want to take this nice and slow. To savor her, to savor us for as long as I can. I leave her tempting lips, slowly kissing down her jaw, then I reach her bite able neck, her sexy shoulders, and then finally those perky breasts of hers, that I happen to love so much. With every kiss, I let my wet tongue linger a little longer as I enjoy the sweet taste of her skin along the way. It surprises me how I can never get enough of this gorgeous woman before me, and the funny thing is I know I never will. She's just too damn addicting and enticing to me.

Tris and I made love this morning, she actually woke me up with a sexy surprise that I didn't expect…considering I woke up with my dick in her beautiful mouth. Needless to say, it was a hell of a way to wake up and it was incredibly hot. Even after the activities of this morning, my body still reacts as though I haven't touched Tris in what feels like forever. I am pleased to know that I am not the only one that feels this way, ever since our first night together, Tris has turned into such a little sex vixen. Not that I am complaining, not even a little bit, I think to myself with the biggest grin on my face. In fact Tris has come such a long way since our weekend getaway, it's just so sexy seeing her become more confident in her body and knowing she is enjoying our love making now as much as I do. Damn.

"Tobias, please." Tris moans. I can tell she is getting really impatient with me going at such a slow pace. Always so ready for me.

"What do you want Tris?" I ask, looking up at her, as I stop sucking on the perfect nipples on her luscious breasts. I start to smile, as I already know what she is about to say.

"You… all of you. Please." She says, close to begging.

"You have me baby, always," I say as I go back to kissing her delicious nipples. I bite down on her left one, sucking and licking it, while my right hand caresses her right breast, rolling it's nipple between my fingers. She lets out a loud moan and arches her back, bringing her tantalizing breasts closer to me.

"I want you… right now. Please, Tobias." Tris begins to beg, letting me know that I have tortured her long enough. But am I ready to have her yet? I think about that for a second, as I continue kissing her. I know that I'm not ready. I don't want to leave her delicious breasts just yet. So I reached down between us, pulling her shorts and panties down. She lifts her hips, helping me wiggle her shorts down her legs, all while never letting my lips leave her skin. "Please. Please Tobias." Tris continues begging me. But I'm not ready to make love to her just yet. I lean up on my left arm, balancing myself as my right hand slowly makes its way down to her breasts, then to her tight stomach. Tris' breathing quickens at the sensation of having one of my hands trailing down her gorgeous body. My palm cups her sex, feeling the heat radiating off of her. Damn, she is so fucking wet already, and it's all for me. I absolutely love how responsive her body is from just my touch. The heel of my hand begins to move in a circular motion, teasing her even more. Tris rewards me with a moan, letting me know she is indeed enjoying this sweet and slow torture. I slowly ease my middle finger into her very wet entrance. My breathing becomes labored just from watching her pleasure. I let my index finger join in on the party, and I lean in to once again take her nipple into my mouth. She grabs my hair, tugging on it feverishly. It only eggs me on further, as I increase the power behind my fingers and the pace they are moving at. I can feel her legs start to stiffen and her toes curl against my ass. Her walls start to quiver, and suddenly, I'm pushing her over the edge, making her climax in my hand. Fuck that was hot. Her legs and arms begin to relax, as she is sated from my attack on her cliterous.

After experiencing her release, I can no longer refuse my need to be inside of her. I am so turned on by the sight of her, that it's nearly painful, as I strain against the fabric of my shorts. I pull my fingers slowly out of Tris' entrance, and undo my button and zipper as quickly as I can. I'm eager, now more than ever, to be buried deep inside her, to lose myself in her, so I hurry to kick off my shorts and boxer briefs.

I continue leaning up on my left arm, using my right hand to rub the tip of my extremely hard dick against her sensitive clit. I see what this does to Tris, as she slowly comes back to life from her post climatic state. I lean back down kissing Tris, expressing all the hunger and the passion that I have for her at this very moment. I twist us, turning on my back so she can straddle me. I want to watch her take me, all of me. She lets out a squeal, as I unexpectedly turn us over, and balances herself with her hands on my chest.

"Take me baby," I tell her, I can hear the hunger that I have for her in my voice. Damn, I'm so fucking hard right now, I know I won't last long at all. My need grows for her with every second of anticipation.

I watch Tris using her knees to help her rise up, while grinning down at me. She loves this position, it's one of her favorites. My left hand grips her hip, as my right one snakes under her. I let one finger slip back into her hot pussy, teasing her. Damn, she is even wetter than before. I ease my finger out of her, lining myself up with her entrance. I moved my hand back to her hip helping her slide down, and taking me in her as she does. My hips rise on their own accord, thrusting deep inside of her, as she tilts her head back, moaning as I fill her completely. Fuck! I let out a long slow breath, willing my body to calm down. I don't want to explode in her too fast. I need to make her cum again before that can happen.

"Slow down, baby." I try to express to her that I want us to take our time, to make it last as long as possible.

"Tobias." Tris calls out. I know it feels really good to her...it does for me too.

"I know baby, it feels so fucking good. Fuck." I say, as she takes me again and again. Her pace begins to quicken, as I meet her thrust after thrust.

"It does. God, you're so hard." She yells out. Another thing about Tris, ever since we took the next step in our physical aspect of our relationship, she has gotten very very vocal in bed, which I love and think is sexy as hell. Although she tends to still blush when she talks about sex, which I think is so adorable.

I feel myself about to lose control, but I'm not yet ready for that. I surprise her once again by flipping us over on her back. I slip out of her tight, wet pussy, as she moans at the loss. I internally laugh at my girl's greediness. I love it.

"What..." She begins to ask, but she quickly quiets down, when I flip her over without a word, bringing her ass up in the air, another position that she has come to love very much. I run my hands up and down her spine, then down to her plump ass, caressing it, as I breath in and out, trying to get myself under control. I enter her once I feel that I am in more control of my body, ready to take her. We cry out in pleasure, as I enter her deeply with one thrust. Damn, she is so tight like this. Fuck. "Oh god, please fuck me." She begs, I love that my girl likes it rough. I grab her hips once again, bringing her ass to me, as I thrust deep and fast into her. Fuck. "Again." She screams out, and I do just that. Each time I thrust back into her she yells out for more.

Without leaving her body, I adjusted us once again, forcing Tris to kneel instead of being on all fours. I begin to thrust deep inside of her once again, from behind I hold her body against mine by her breasts. My other hand begins to rub her clit aggressively, encouraging her to cum for me one more time. "Cum for me baby, let me feel you." I barely get out. Her moans are loud and uncontrolled, as I let out my own groans and moans into her ear. I feel her walls begin to quiver, as I continue to encourage her body to let go. That's when I feel her start to tighten around me, quivering violently and taking me along with her into a state of pure bliss.

* * *

I pull Tris' body even closer to mine, as she lays her head on my chest like every other night. But this isn't like every other night, I can't seem to let her steady breathing take me under with her, like it usually does. Frustrated that I can't sleep, I slowly untangle myself from Tris as I try not to wake her.

I mindlessly take a shower, trying to process everything that has transpired since this evening when I questioned Tris about the mysterious trunk. How can it be that two people look exactly alike, they are practically identical to one another. Not to mention, that they share the same damn name for crying out loud! How can what I have said to Tris before, be in that journal? It doesn't make any sense. By the end of my long shower… I have more questions, than I have answers. Not to mention that I have no idea how I should be feeling right now. Giving up on the idea of sleep entirely, I pull on my boxer briefs, a pair of basketball shorts, and white T shirt before heading back out into the living room. I contemplate what I should do next...one thing is for sure, I need answers. I need to know now what this truly means and how it is even possible.

I walk back to where we left all the items that belong in the trunk. I carefully place each one on the dining room table, spreading them all out so I can see them better. I decide to get my laptop while I'm at it and start a pot of coffee, because I know I'm going to have a long night ahead of me.

As I lift a mug full of delicious, steamy coffee to my lips, something catches my eye. I lift the picture of the woman that looks identical to my Tris that has a knife just inches away from her head, but that's not what catches my eye, there are three birds, or maybe three ravens sitting on Beatrice's collarbone. The same three spots in the same exact place, that I can't help but find myself kissing each and every time we make love. The same three black ravens that are on one of the urns. The same urn that is much lighter in weight than the other one. I have no doubt in my mind right now that that urn was or is in fact Beatrice Prior's. This thought sends chills running down my spine, as the other Beatrice Prior is sound asleep in my bed. I can feel my heart being ripped into two at the thought of my Tris dying, never seeing her again. Living a life of torment and nonstop grief. To know that I would never get to kiss, touch, or make love to her ever again, the thought is extremely heartbreaking and overwhelming to me. It's something that I can never let happen to my Tris. I need some damn answers and now!

I proceed to open my laptop and start my search for the answers that I so desperately need. I begin by logging into the city of Chicago's archives, they would hold important information from the time of when the war happened and prior to that. I began by searching for the name Beatrice Prior. The findings were endless...as multiple articles came up under her name. Beatrice Prior was born and raised in Abnegation, she was the beloved daughter of two loving parents. Beatrice also had an older brother by the name of Caleb.

"My Mother said that when my brother and I were born she had this strong desire to name us after Beatrice and her brother Caleb…. she couldn't explain why, it was just something that she felt really strong about, so she ended up naming us after them." Tris had explained, when I looked at her questioning how they shared the same names.

Beatrice's father was known for his role in the government, working alongside its leader. He was the leader of both his faction and the government that ran the city. He was a widower, and had one son that defected to Dauntless at his rightful age of eighteen years old during his choosing ceremony. I realize that this article does not mention the name of the leader's son.

At the age of sixteen, Beatrice decided to leave Abnegation and default to the faction known as Dauntless. From what I was told about the past, if you choose to leave your faction, you also choose to leave your family and your friends behind. I think about the bravery one would have to endure in order to be able to do something like that. Walking away from everyone and everything that you had ever loved or known, to enter into a whole different world.

I continue on to the next article reading more findings on the name Beatrice Prior. It continues with her rankings during Dauntless initiation. It turns out that back then in order to get a decent job, you had to score high during your initiation. Beatrice worked very hard, and was ranked first place in her group of initiates. Her instructor was listed as a man that went by the name Four. The war began the day after initiation was over.

My search continued with an article from Erudite, they made accusations over both the Eatons and Priors… accusations that included both abuse in power, and physical abuse to their children. Pointing out the obvious reasons for the children to escape the faction that they were born into. I wonder if there is any truth to any of this.

Beatrice Prior, appeared to be one of the people that helped put a stop to the war. Although many lost their lives that day, there would have been so many more if Beatrice did not help and find a way to put a stop to it. Tragically, Beatrice lost both her parents,while they assisted her efforts to stop the war.

It seems that a woman by the name Jeanine Mathews had created a serum to control the will of those that were injected, forcing them to do her bidding by killing off the faction that she hated the most. The serum did not work on everyone, as there were a handful of people who were able to fight back and stop the war within a matter of hours.

Although the war didn't end there, Jeanine Mathews hadn't been captured yet...There was an ongoing war between all the factions in the city it seemed, dividing themselves into two groups. In the end a small group of people escaped the city and ran off in hopes of something better. Ultimately finding yet another war just under the surface, all leading to the death of the celebrated hero, named Beatrice Prior, who in the end, sacrificed herself to save her own brother.

Since the articles end with Beatrice's tragic death, I decide to continue on with my search by looking up Caleb Prior. The search didn't disappoint, as there were endless articles about him. Just like Beatrice, Caleb decided to defect to another faction, at his choosing ceremony Caleb decided on the faction of knowledge, Erudite. I continue reading, as many articles hinted at the confusion he experienced at the time. He struggled wanting to do the right thing, but not sure what the right thing was. By the time he figured out what the right thing was, it was too late, all he could do after that was to try to make things better. I continued scanning the articles, one had revealed his devastation at the loss of his last living relative, his sister Beatrice, who sacrificed herself in order for him to live. I sit back in my chair, thinking about that for a moment… I know Tris, my Tris would sacrifice herself without a doubt in order to save anyone, whether she loved them or not. I have mixed feelings towards this situation though...in one way I would feel pride and admiration for the girl that I love so much. On the other hand, the grief and the heartache that she willingly put everyone through would be unbearable. Even if she did it to help someone that she loved. It would take her away from me forever.

I shake my head, trying to stop myself from that line of thinking. After all, I have Tris, my Tris, in our bed, fast asleep. She is safe and sound. She is alive, I have nothing to worry about. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart, before I continue reading. The findings are pretty easy after that, Caleb's devastation from his sister's sacrifice encourages him to do something good with his life. He studied medicine and set out to find a cure for cancer. After some time had passed, Caleb eventually married and started a family of his own, continuing on with the family line. Well that makes sense, Tris' family line continued from Caleb.

I take a break from the screen, as I realize I still have more questions than I have answers right now. I sip at my now cold coffee, before standing and taking the mug to warm it up. As the microwave counts down from 60 seconds to 1, I can't help but contemplate all the information that I have read so far. After the night I have had, it doesn't surprise me one bit about everything that I have learned about the Prior family line. I can see where Tris gets her bravery, and where her stubborn ways come from. I shake my head, not even understanding what I am thinking about. I turn, opening the door to the microwave when the loud beep alerts me that the minute is up. I remove the now very steamy mug and make my way back to the table.

My eyes involuntarily look over the contents that lay scattered all over it before landing on the journal…It's opened to the last entry. The entry that not only addresses his love Beatrice, but is signed by his name, my name, Tobias. Just like that… I decided to type the name Tobias into the search field. It doesn't take long for the search field to come up with several articles. I guess Tobias wasn't that popular of a name back in the day either.

I open the first article, as it speaks about Tobias. Like Beatrice, Tobias defected from Abnegation to Dauntless. Many Erudite articles appeared to be pointing fingers at his father's abuse as the reason why he used his choosing day to escape his faction. The thought is incredibly disturbing, how could anyone hurt their own flesh and blood? For a period there are no articles, as Tobias must have fallen off the grid. It was only after Beatrice's death, that "Tobias Eaton" reappeared, he worked really hard beside the new government of the city. His life's new mission was to shape and fix this city into what it is today. He had survived for twelve years after the war, but the grief and his depression he felt everyday after his beloved Beatrice's death, took a huge toll on him and he ended up taking his own life in the end. The article continued, describing his death as a suicide in the comfort of his own home, he wrote a note to the one he loved the most, his Beatrice. My eyes glance over to the journal that is open to the last entry, the same page that has dried blood spots splattered on it. My stomach starts to feel queasy thinking about the image of a man, who may look like me, write his final words to his beloved deceased girlfriend, and then take his own life in hopes of joining her in death. Since he no longer had any living relatives, his body was claimed by Caleb Prior. It was documented that Tobias' final wish was to be cremated and spread in the same location that his girlfriend Beatrice's ashes were. Well, after feeling the weight of Tobias' urn earlier, it's obvious to me now that his final wish had never been granted. That thought is really depressing.

It was later reported that Tobias Eaton had changed his name when he joined Dauntless. He was known as Four, the Dauntless prology. Four? I stand up, with my hands behind my head, as I pace throughout the living room. I swear nothing has ever been more frustrating than it is at this very moment. Once again, I find myself coming up with more questions than I have the answers to...How can this be? How can this man, this man who has my name, also have the same nickname? What the fuck! A nickname that I had rightfully earned, seeing that I was the only one in my class that had passed our evaluation in four minutes time, it was a record, it was never even heard of before.

I take a deep breath, sitting back down as I continue to read. Four, as he was named…was given the name by his instructor. Four had beaten the number of fears a person was known to have, when he was tested. I vaguely remember my grandfather telling me something about the serums that were created in every faction for different reasons. Dauntless created one to test your mental capacity by handling your worst fears. It turned out Four only had four fears, hence the name. Four…if I recall was the name that also appeared in Beatrice's articles, he was the name of her initiation instructor. Well, I guess we now know how they met. He must have been her instructor and the rest is history.

I don't blame Four, Tobias, for falling in love with Beatrice. Hell, I couldn't help but fall in love with Tris. Even the first night I met her, I knew deep down in my very soul that there was an instant connection there. Even if I couldn't explain it… I know without a doubt that it was there from the beginning.

I sit back in my seat once again, trying to understand all of this... at the possibility that what I think could be happening, could be real. But is it possible? I sit straight up in my seat as one word comes to mind, the word that my mother said to me when I told her about Tris, "soulmates."

Curious as ever to find out some answers, I searched for the word soulmate in the google engine.

Soulmate- noun- a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.

Well that didn't help much…I continue on with my search, trying to find something more useful. A soulmate is not someone you can walk away from that easily. It is someone you can't imagine being without, a person you believe is worth sticking with and fighting for. You look each other in the eye. Soulmates have a tendency to look into each other's eyes when speaking more often than ordinary couples.

I continue my search for answers, typing in words like familiar connection, and unexplained familiarity to objects and people. I find matches that describe things like destiny and meant to be. I am just about to give up when I see something…reincarnation.

Reincarnation: a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn.

I continue reading on the topic, intrigued. The purpose of reincarnation is for our souls to learn lessons that it has yet to learn in the physical roam.

We are often reborn in the same group as before, every time.

Therefore the souls you surround yourself with, are familiar souls that you have crossed time and time again.

Then I see _**Here are 8 signs your soul has reincarnated:**_

You have a powerful intuition. ...

You have déjà vu often. ...

You're highly sensitive. ...

You feel like you don't belong here. ...

You have a strong urge to visit faraway places. ...

You live for deep conversations and connections. …

It is known that previous traumatic events follow us into our new lives as fears…

You have memories of past lives...

I allow my mind to drift to the many images that threaten to spill before me, as I continue to read. Our deep connection. The three spots on Tris' collarbone that I always have an urge to kiss, but never knew why. Yet the picture of Beatrice from before has three ravens that sit in that very spot. I have fears, fears that I can't explain where they come from. Then there are all these items from the chest.. Items that I feel a strong connection too. Could it really be?

My eyes continue to glance at the screen finding the words, "Life is endless, so we never die, as we were never really born."

"Hey, what are you doing awake so early?" The familiar voice startles me, making my head spin quickly in her direction. There, standing in my shirt from last night, is the love of my life, my Tris. I don't know if its the realization of what this all means, or just having her here, to have her as mine, but the sight of her makes my heart swell even more than I would have thought possible.

It doesn't matter, if what I think is true or not…deep down I know she is my soulmate. The one and only I am meant to be with, whether it's this lifetime or another. Perhaps this is our chance to love again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: February 15th**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

This chapter was beta approved by Dimpls742

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	44. Chapter 43

**Happy Reading Everyone! Thank you all for the comments, I love hearing from you. Keep them up!**

**Chapter 43**

**Tris P.O.V**

I roll over in bed, feeling the sheets that are cold and empty. My eyes reluctantly open in search of Tobias. Where did he go? I glance at the clock noticing that it's just a little past four in the morning. Where could he be at this early hour? I roll myself out of bed, pulling on Tobias' shirt from yesterday that is still on the floor left abandoned. Something about wearing his shirts always comforts me for some reason. I wonder if it's because it smells like him, it makes it feel like home. I stretch and then make my way down the hall, spotting Tobias immediately at the dinner table. My eyes glance at all of the contents that are on the table that is laid out before him, he seems lost in thought, as he stares into the screen of his laptop. Obviously he is captivated by whatever he sees displayed in front of him.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing awake so early?" I say, breaking him from his focus, as his head quickly turns to look at me. His eyes take all of me in, as he shows me nothing but love and adoration. I feel the instant blush that creeps up on my face, even though he has seen me in far less than his shirt…but for some reason I suddenly feel somewhat shy, under his seductive stare. Will that ever stop, I wonder?

"I couldn't sleep." He finally says, as he runs his hands down his face, trying to wipe the exhaustion away from his appearance. I nod understanding, by the look of the table and his exhausted face, I would say that his confused thoughts haunted him for most of the night.

"What is all this?" I ask, stepping towards him. Tobias opens his arms to me, and then pulls me down to his lap to join him.

"Um, well I just kept thinking about…all of this." He says, his left hand gestures towards the scattered items all over the table from the trunk. I nod my head, encouraging him to continue. "Just trying to make some sense of it all, I guess." I watch his left hand pull back, scratching behind his neck.

"Any luck?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him. I can understand his need for more information, needing to know all the facts and trying to make sense of them. It puzzled me too when I first saw the contents of the ancient trunk. I wasn't sure what to make of all of it either, especially the journal.

He begins by running through all of the information that he found on Beatrice Prior. As he tells me all of his findings, shivers start to run right through me, they literally make my hair stand up. As he continues telling me about what he found on Tobias Eaton, also known as Four. I'm surprised for a moment by the similarity between both men. How is this all possible? I'm not too surprised however, to find out that the two of them were indeed together, as he was her instructor and she was his initiate in Dauntless. But their connection was far too strong for either one of them to deny their feeling for one another. My heart broke when Tobias, my Tobias related to me just how Tobias had died. I guess I wasn't too surprised, I mean I've seen all the blood stains on the last entry of the journal, but I had hoped that somehow he had managed to survive his grief and the love that he had for her. I can't explain why tears suddenly escape my eyes, as he tells me my suspensions are in fact true. He smiles, wiping away the runaway tears. Tobias continues to voice his opinion about the two urns...the lighter one must be empty, which would lead us to believe that it must have been Beatrice's. But Tobias' which we assume is his, since it has the number four written on it… is still full. My heart breaks in two again, at the thought that after all this time the two of them are still separated somehow. It just doesn't seem right to me, they need to be together, always. I feel this deep down into my very soul.

"Anything else?" I ask, wondering what else he found out.

He once again scratches the back of his neck. Why is he so nervous? What else could he have found? Without speaking, Tobias turns the computer screen towards my eyes, allowing me to see what he was looking at.. I see the words soulmate, reincarnation…What? I glance back at him, raising my eyebrows in shock that his mind would point in this direction.

"Do you really think, I mean do you believe in?" I let my question trail off, not knowing how to verbally express what I want to ask.

"It would explain a lot." Tobias says, his hands play with our joined fingers."Wouldn't it?" He asks, finally looking back up at me. I nod in agreement. "How about I get you a cup of coffee, Love?" He offers, as he lifts me off of his lap so he can get up himself and make his way to the kitchen.

While he is preparing my cup, I decide to go back to the information that he found on Tobias Eaton. I'm shocked at how little time it took for him to find all of this. Something on the screen catches my eyes, a name, it's not familiar to me in anyway. But the fact that it's there under possible relatives is what catches my eye, Emily Eaton. I click on the mouse over her name and watch as the screen emerges from her, to Tobias Eaton, the possible relative. I recall the information regarding Tobias, he had no family left to claim his body. Which would leave the last living relative of the one person he did consider to be family in charge of caring for his last requests in life. But here on the screen in black and white, it shows the complete shocking truth that in fact he wasn't the last living relative of his family line.

Emily Eaton was born and raised in the city of New York, her father originally came from the city of Chicago. Turns out Tobias' father was banished from Chicago and started a whole new life. He eventually remarried and had a daughter a few years later.

"Tobias." I called out to him.

"Yeah." He says, as he approaches me with my coffee in his hand.

"Look at this." I gesture to the screen, giving him a minute to process this brand new information.

"Well. I'll be damned." He says, "So the family line did continue after all." He takes a seat to take a closer look at the recent findings.

* * *

"Hey, did you happen to look at all of the eight signs of your soul being reincarnated?" I ask Tobias. I look up finding him whipping some ingredients together in a bowl. For the past hour or so he and I have been working on trying to make sense of what this all really means. How could this all be? Tobias mentioned to me that he had read briefly about reincarnation, soulmates, destiny, and some other sorts of things. So I decided to shift through it trying to make sense of it all myself, while Tobias continues to make us a late breakfast. I glance at the time, we have a few more hours before we have to get ready and get down to the banquet hall.

As the proud Godparents of our expected Goddaughter, Tobias and I have been working diligently at throwing the best co-ed babyshower on this planet. If it's not, so help me god…

"What's that?" Tobias asks, looking up from his task, bewildered by my question.

"It is known that previous traumatic events follow us into our new lives as fears," I read out loud. I remember Tobias once told me that he had some unexplained fears that kept him from doing certain things. Fears that sometimes restricted him, which he really hated.

"Hey, let me see that." He places the bowl down onto the countertop, turning the laptop 7around for his viewing, "Agh." He says, turning the laptop back around for me. He returns to his task of making us breakfast, as he says, "I guess that would make a lot of sense then."

* * *

"Tobias what does this all mean…for us?" I dare to ask, just wanting to know what he thinks about all of this. I watch him contemplate for a moment with his answer.

"The way I see it…you're my everything. You're it for me, Tris, you're my soulmate. If this is what we think it is…then it only proves even more how destined we are to be together." He gently says smiling, as he leans in giving me tender kisses on my lips. I smile unable to help myself, as I wrap my arms around his neck and press myself closer to him.

"Is Tobias Eaton saying he believes in destiny?" I tease him.

"Only when it comes to you, Tris. Only when it comes to you…"He says, his expression and tone both tell me how much he truly means it.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton." I say, desperate for him to know that I will always feel this way about him, no matter what. We are meant to be...it's in the stars, it's our destiny.

"I love you too, Beatrice Prior." He replies, I couldn't be happier, because when it's right, you just know!

* * *

We arrived an hour early at Chicago's Party Animals Pillar Loft. The building has such a great sense of character that I have really grown to love over the last few years as an event planner. The building has rustic brown and red bricks and the cutest double wide, navy blue wooden barn doors. The building was once a fire station that was left abandoned for several years before it was bought and refurbished. I was really impressed how they seemed to honor the buildings integrity and rich history by leaving the original sign off to the side of it, and keeping the original brickwork intact. Even the interior holds and represents some of its wonderful history, as it still has the fireman pole that has always been there, along with a dedication wall that the firemen had dedicated to those that had lost their lives in the line of duty.

The navy blue sliding barn doors slide open to the familiar face of the manager who smiles widely at me. I have worked many times with Jessica over the past few years and she is extremely pleasant and always professional. Best of all, she makes sure that everything that needs to be done by the staff is taken care of in a timely manner. A real stress reliever in my book.

"Hey Tris, how are you?" Jessica says, as she leans down kissing one of my cheeks and then pulls back before kissing the other.

"Hey Jessica, I'm great. How are things going?" I reply back.

"Couldn't be better, although there is always room to improve." She says while glancing at Tobias.

"Who's this fella?" She says, gesturing her head to Tobias. I feel him stiffen at her unwanted attention.

"This is my boyfriend, Tobias." I say, as I introduce them both. I realize as I call Tobias my boyfriend that the title doesn't feel right anymore. So much has happened between us in the past twenty four hours that it just doesn't feel like it's enough for us, as Tobias feels so much more to me than just my boyfriend.

"Ah Boyfriend? Well you're a very lucky girl." Jessica says, while smirking and wiggling her eyebrows at me. I couldn't agree more with her statement, as I know just how lucky I am to have this special man in my life. Life's lessons in the past have taught me long ago to never take for granted what you have…I know more than anyone after what happened to Eric, that life is short and you should live everyday like it's your last.

"Or perhaps I'm the lucky one." Tobias says while smiling down at me. When he breaks from my gaze, he looks up at Jessica while his smile never waivers. "It's nice to meet you Jessica." Tobias holds out his hand for her to shake. I watch as Jessica's demeanor changes from flirty to professional in under a second. That is one thing I have always liked about Jessica, she knows when it's time to back off.

We enter the building leaving the sliding double doors open, Shauna and Zeke should be arriving soon, as well as the many guests not long after them. As soon as you enter the venue, Jessica has placed a folding table with a pretty linen tablecloth on top of it so the guests can sign in as they enter. I reach into my bag pulling out the guest book and a pen. I am so thankful that I decided to drop off all the decorative items two days ago to Jessica, instead of having to deal with all of that today. She had her staff put them all up for us ahead of time. I continue to pull things out of my large canvas bag to finish setting up the table.

Tobias helps me set up the tabletop A-frame easel so I can display a large poster board that will sit next to the guest book. The poster board is designed with the theme we picked for the shower, which is a large green cocoon that holds a large pea within it.

_**A little**_

_**Sweet pea**_

_**is on the way!**_

_Come in and join in our celebration_

_for the proud parents to be_

_Zeke and Shauna Pedrad_

_in honor of their awaiting_

_little girl_

_Erica Marie Pedrad_

I finally straightened up, looking around the venue for the first time, I'm in absolute awe, the room couldn't look any more perfect then it does right now. The first large room has six large round tables that can seat up to at least ten people per table. Each table is beautifully decorated with a white linen tablecloth, and a large square crystal glass bowl with three white roses in each one and baby peas all around the base of it for the centerpiece. The smaller table off to the side holds the cake, yes the cake. It's a Dauntless chocolate cake with buttercream icing, Shauna's favorite flavor as of late. The cake has three layers, with the shape of a pea on the side for decoration and a large pea-pod with a baby cocooned inside of it. We decided to place Shauna and Zeke in the spotlight, seeing as they are expecting and this day is all about them and their precious little girl who will be making her big debut soon. They have been designated a table just for them up in front of all the other six tables. Their table is decorated the same as the other ones, but their chairs are heavily decorated in green ribbons and balloons that say congratulations on your upcoming baby, and have the words "Mommy to be" and "Daddy to be'' written all over them. On the left of Zeke sits two more matching chairs for his parents, along with two additional chairs for the parents of Shauna on her right. Their chairs are also decorated with the large words "Grandma or Grandpa to be" on each one of them. The last table in the room, holds a large sign on an easel with the words, "Thank you for your gifts." To the side of where the guests drop off their gifts, they can each pick up a little special thank you gift of their own. Each guest will receive a special letter in the honor of Erica and a starting seedling kit to grow their own sweet peas. The special letter reads as...

_**Thank you from baby**_

_I'm really glad that you could come to help celebrate with my mommy and daddy._

_Sit down, relax, enjoy yourselves, and chat with one another._

_Sorry I can't be with you all _

_to share in Mommy and Daddy's shower, but you see I'm very busy_

_growing more and more each and every hour of the day._

_Sorry I'm not here yet to thank you all for the special gifts that you brought._

_My family and I are very grateful and we appreciate the thought._

_I'll be arriving shortly, but I'm as happy as can be right now in my little cocoon._

_So after I've been home for awhile, please come and visit me!_

_**Love,**_

_**Baby Erica Marie Pedrad**_

We continue walking through the room, looking beyond the tables and chairs to one of my favorite parts in this event hall. We walk into the back room, it has a large wet bar and pool tables, a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and a large comfortable sofa. On the wall are the words "Daddy's playroom." Then the next room has a lot of cozy couches, soft music playing in the background, and a few massage chairs. Just like the other room, this room has the words on the wall saying "Mommy's quiet space."

"You were right about everything that you said about this place." Tobias says, smiling widely as he wraps his arms around me. No doubt he is as pleased with everything, as I am.

"Wait," I say freezing in place. I watch as Tobias' eyes widen in shock from my words.

'What? What's wrong?" Tobias asks.

"Did you just say I was right?" I joke laughing, as I watch the realization hit him as he joins in the laughter.

"Alright love birds, cut it out. The guests will be arriving soon, you wouldn't want to be caught having sex." Zeke says from the main entrance.

"Afraid I'll teach you something?" Tobias teases Zeke, as I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"You, teach me something? You do know that my wife is the one pregnant, right? I did have a hand in that, therefore I think I know what I'm doing." Zeke points out. Oh god, not their sex life again. Haven't I heard enough about it from Shauna all these years?

"You sure you had help with that? For all I know, you just laid there." Oh jeez, Tobias.

"Zeke, cut it out." Shauna demands, as she walks in with her and Zeke's parents. She closes the distance between the three of us.

"Hey guys, this place is amazing. You two really did a wonderful job." Shauna comments as she pulls me into a big hug.

Within the hour, guests began to arrive. I couldn't have hoped for such a smooth running event than this one. Having Jessica around really did help, she kept her staff on top of everything the whole time. Brunch was served as planned, an enormous buffet on a long wooden table, with assorted foods displayed on it for our guests. I glance over as my stomach growled at the sight of all the delicious foods...pigs in a blanket in the shape of a bundled up baby, there was a watermelon cut into the shape of a baby carriage with delicious fruit salad inside of it, and many other finger friendly foods that Shauna had requested to be here. The cake was a delicious hit for the party too, as not one bite was left behind.

Quickly, after the meal was done and the cake was cut, the men dashed off to their designated room. I don't know what they did or spoke about, but I was certain they were having a fun time as all we heard were cheers and woohoos from that room.

The women on the other hand went to their designated room, we all took turns having massages from the chairs, and then we all talked as a whole. I was pleased when the women carried on talking about babies, as it made it an easy transition for the games to begin. Two women were picked to race against each other, while drinking juice from a baby bottle. It was interesting to see how fast Shauna could suck that juice out of such a small nipple. Next we played guess Mommy's size, as I handed every one a cut ribbon of their estimation and we waited for the right ribbon to win. I wasn't surprised to see it was Hana that was crowned the winner, as she has that mother's intuition in her. Of course we also did the traditional games, like guessing how many kisses are in a jar, and trying not to say the word baby or you lose your pin. I even passed out cards to everyone in the shape of a baby bottle along with a pen, so they could jolt down any advice for the expected mother to be.

When the time came for presents, Zeke and Shauna sat side by side in their special chairs. Zeke commented that most of the clothes that were gifted were going to be too small for Shauna. Shauna of course, slapped Zeke up beside the head several times, causing a wave of laughter from all of us. Although, they had a really good laugh when Tobias and I produced our own presents for them. Each one received a pre-loaded apron, that had everything you would need to take care of a baby. Such as gloves, baby wipes, diapers, goggles, nose plugs, and Lysol wipes. Tobias and I just couldn't help ourselves. But of course, we gave them another gift for the baby as well. We handed them our other gift from Tobias and I, a handmade crocheted pink dress, hat, baby booties, and a matching blanket to bring baby Erica home from the hospital in.

"Tris, Four, we just want to say…thank you so much for everything. It was so perfect. You outdid yourself this time" Shauna beams, as she hugs me tightly against her.

'No problem," Tobias says, as he gives a man hug to Zeke.

"We love you guys, we were happy to do it," I express.

"Are you going to Uriah's big Halloween bash next weekend?" Zeke asks Tobias.

"I think so." Tobias says, looking at me for more confirmation. I nod my head yes, of course I am, I would never miss it for the world. The Pedrad's parties are known to never be dull and are always full of surprises.

* * *

**A/N**

**For those of you who might have missed it, a special one shot was added yesterday in celebration of Valentine's Day to my story, A blessing in disguise- A Thanksgiving story. If you haven't followed that story or read it yet, I suggest that you do.**

**Stay tuned for the next update: February 22nd**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	45. Chapter 44

**Happy Reading Everyone! Nothing like writing a chapter for Halloween during the month of February. Don't forget to leave those comments, we want to know your thoughts. **

**Tris P.O.V **

**Saturday before Halloween**

When Tobias and I arrive at Uriah's house for the Halloween party, I'm not surprised by the growing crowd that is already here, since the Pedrad's are fairly well known for having some of the best parties in the city. I was however really surprised when Uriah offered to throw the per-Halloween party at his house in the first place this year. He took me even more by surprise when he told me the reason why he decided that the party would be best if it was held at his house instead of Zeke's. Uriah had said to me, "I don't want Shauna to be anymore stressed out than she has already been these last few months. She's pregnant and stress isn't healthy for my little niece." I just about shed a few tears, as he can be such a sweetheart sometimes, but most times he can be a real goofball. I honestly don't know how Shauna and Marlene do it. I'm pretty sure if I were in their shoes, I would probably need a shrink of some sort and lots and lots of medication. Marlene came up with the brilliant idea that every couple coming to the party would dress up in a couple's costume. Shauna and Marlene however both decided to keep their costumes a secret from the rest of us.

I take a deep breath, as Tobias and I take the final three steps up to the front door. I haven't been to the "legendary Pedrad's Halloween Party" in such a long time, in fact it's been years, even before Eric's death. He was never really fond of these kinds of parties, as he was always worried about all the mischievous things that could happen during them. So he would always convince me to stay at home with him cuddled up in his arms, whether it be watching a movie or making love. Whichever one we ended up choosing was always enjoyable, so in all honesty it didn't take much convincing to keep me at home, as long as we were together. I think the last time I attended one of these parties was when I was still a teenager myself. After Eric had passed, I always buried myself in my work, so things like big parties, happy celebrations, or any group activities whatsoever, were really something that I felt like I just couldn't handle being around at the time. In all honesty when Eric had died, I felt as if a huge part of me had died right along with him. Perhaps I did, I mean that's how I really felt at the time. But now that I have found Tobias, I no longer feel that way. I no longer want to close myself off from the world, instead I want nothing more than to embrace life and the love that that I have found right along with him.

"You really think this costume was a good idea?" Tobias asks, his facial expression is hidden behind his mask, but his gorgeous blue eyes tell me just how uncomfortable he truly is. I on the other hand, can't help but stare at the fine specimen that this man truly is, and just to think he is "all mine." I suddenly lick my dry lips, as I eye his body in the tight black fabric that shows every curve and the outline of every muscle in his incredible body…Damn my man has such a fine ass. He even makes the knee high boots, the black gloves, not to mention the yellow belt where I'd love nothing more than to kiss him, look sexy as hell. Ever since we left home, Tobias has had his cap wrapped around himself, trying to block the onlookers from checking out his sizable package. I don't blame them though, I mean just look at him, he is very well endowed and so sexy. I've been having a really hard time keeping my hands off of him since we left the house. I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep my hands to myself. I wonder how open minded Tobias is to having sex in the car, or in one of the spare bedrooms… oh hell who am I kidding, he can pull me into a bathroom for all I care, I just know I'll need a piece of him soon.

Unlike Tobias, I don't have a cap to wrap myself in, as I'm wearing a skin tight, one piece black leather suit, with knee high boots, and choker. Did I mention the leather mask that is over my eyes that also has my cat ears attached to it. I'm really surprised that Tobias hasn't tried to elbow any of the men that have been checking out my ass in this costume since we left our house. I feel the all too familiar caress of Tobias' hand on my ass, as he pulls me into him. Ever since I walked out of our bedroom dressed in my cat suit, he too has done nothing but tease me and I noticed he can't seem to keep his hands to himself either.

"You know… we can just go home right now. I can get you in bed and see how much I can make you purr." Tobias says, leaning in to whisper in my ear. My body responds deliciously to his sexy words, as shivers of want run slowly down my entire body. Fuck.

"Mmm, well if you behave yourself Batman, I might just allow you to have your way with me in the Batmobile." I say, trying to keep a straight face, but I quickly fail giggling, as the image of Catwoman and Batman fighting in the car trying to dominate each other, comes to mind.

"Mmm, will you be using your claws on me?" He says, leaning in even further down and kissing the sensitive spot right under my ear. I bite my lower lip to keep myself from moaning. We are both suddenly startled as the front door before us suddenly swings open. The sight before us almost has Tobias and I falling to the floor in amusement, as Uriah stands there dressed as a large slice of his mom's famous Dauntless cake.

" HAHA, very funny. Shut up, my mom made it for me." Uriah says. Like that makes it any better. Tobias throws his head back in uncontrollable laughter. "What? Like your costumes are any better? By the way, nice package Four…to be honest, I always thought you were smaller than that, you sure you don't have a sock hiding in there?" Uriah says, pointing out that he can indeed see the outline of Tobias' dick. All the amusement from Tobias has now completely stopped, as he turns around giving Uriah a death glare. Alright maybe Tobias was right after all about his costume choice.

"Hey guys,what's so funny?" Marlene says, as she walks into the conversation. I mentally thank her, as I don't want this party to turn into a bloodbath. The only part of Marlene that is visual is her face, as the rest of her body is buried under a large glass of milk. Well I guess that works, she is the milk and Uriah is the chocolate cake… alrighty then. "Hey, nice costumes... I wish Uriah would have let me dress him up in something like that, but he said he would have to spend the next year in the gym before he would be caught dead wearing that suit." When Marlene widens the door to let us in, I can see that she is in fact waddling around, because she is unable to walk correctly in the glass suit. It's completely hysterical watching her try to walk in that thing.

I take a quick look around, the house is heavily decorated for Halloween, I'm actually really impressed since this is Uriah's and Marlene's first go at having a Halloween party. All the lights are turned off, the only illumination in the rooms is coming from the black, purple and orange lights that are strung up randomly throughout the house, as well as a cool strobe light. There are large cobwebs hanging from the ceiling with black spiders inside of them, along with strange and spooky Halloween decor all throughout the house. The floor has fake blood spattered all over it, along with dragging marks, making it look like a dead body was dragged throughout the house. On one of the walls is a strange large frame with what appears to be an ancient photo inside of it. It suddenly catches my eye and for a moment I am startled, because when I move past it, the people in the photo turn into creepy skeletons. Holy shit! Looking out the back door, the backyard is filled with dense fog, as well as more skeletons, a bunch of gravestones, a coffin with a zombie lying in it, and some moving animation Halloween decorations like ghosts, bats and witches set within the heavy fog. Wow they really did a great job this year! No doubt, they had Zeke and Shauna's help as far as the decorations go.

"You want a drink babe?" Tobias asks, while leaning down and nearly screaming into my ear. It's so loud in here, I can actually feel the base of the music in my heart. I nod my head yes, instead of speaking. "I'll be right back." he leans in kissing my temple, before leaving me to get our drinks. I look around for whoever I might recognize, when I finally realize that the avocado that stands not even three feet away from me is indeed Shauna. I have to admit she looks so adorable with her pregnant tummy all green, and right in the center of it is the pit of the avocado, how cute is that. My eyes follow the person that she is speaking with, which I would imagine is none other than Zeke. As I can only see his knees down until his shoes, and the side of his head, as the rest of him is hidden in a lightly toasted slice of bread. Oh I get it, avocado toast...that's genius, how trendy of them.

The night flies by, as Shauna and Zeke joke about the irony of their couples' customs. Uriah and Marlene continue to joke about offering themselves to all their guests, for a taste of their delicious chocolate cake and a nice glass of milk. While Tobias and I just can't seem to keep our hands off of each other. Maybe it was the four drinks that we each consumed, all I know is Batman and I really enjoyed dancing the night away. He drove me bat-shit crazy as he made sure to grind his semi erect dick into my butt the whole time we were dancing. I constantly had to remind him that his visual attire left very little to the imagination, as all I could see was his growing need for me. Damn that's hot!

A girl running away from the kitchen screaming catches our attention. Tobias leans in, nearly screaming in my ear that Uriah the magnificent must have striked again. If there is anything I have learned when it comes to the Pedrad brothers is that they love to pull pranks, especially on Halloween and April's Fool's Day.

"This Cat suit is driving me crazy, baby." Tobias whispers in my ears. His hands move from my stomach, then down to my hips holding me tightly against him. It's his final attempt to drive me absolutely nuts with his growing erection. "I wish this thing had a zipper in the back, I would just bend you over right here and take you from behind." He says, his voice husky with need. A moan escapes my lips involuntarily. "I need a refill right this minute. Come on baby, I need you now." He says, as he continues to guide me forward in front of him. I know exactly what he means, as I walk in front of him with his dick fully hardened, while rubbing against me. The tights that he is wearing aren't doing anything to help hide him from his very obvious problem right now.

"Four my man, is something wrong?" Uriah says, full of amusement in his voice, as he watches Tobias holding my hips obviously right against him. "I don't think Tris is big enough to hide that obvious problem of yours. You might want to take care of that really soon though. It looks fucking painful." He says, laughing at Tobias' expense."You might want to rethink getting a larger girlfriend to hide that thing, it has a life of its own." He laughs out loud. Tobias shoots him a "I'm going to fucking kill you" stare, along with flipping him off. "Nah man, sorry but I totally prefer wet, hot pussies." Oh my God, did he seriously just say that in front of everyone?

"Why would I want you? When I have this delicious woman in front of me." Tobias says, leaning in and kissing my neck. I swear I might spontaneously combust from embarrassment, as more and more eyes turn to look our way. But Tobias doesn't stop his attack on my neck, as he continues to bite, suck, and lick the sensitive spot right under my ear. Fuck, he wont stop until I attack him right here and right now, in front of everyone in this damn room.

A shrieking scream coming from the center of the kitchen takes everyone's attention away from us and onto a man that is in complete distress. Al, who I happen to recognize, although I haven't seen him in nearly ten years, is jumping up and down and screaming, pale faced and all. Laughter suddenly breaks throughout the whole kitchen as we all realize what made him scream out loud like a little girl…A large bowl of candy, but to the naked eye the bowl seems like nothing but an ordinary bowl filled with a variety of Halloween candy, but in reality the bowl has a hidden animatronics hand, ready to snap and grab you when you reach out to get the candy, making the bowl activate and go off. Yes, the Pedrad brothers have striked again.

"I really need to be inside you right now, Tris." Tobias says, the demanding tone in his voice almost becomes my undoing. I turn in his arms, as he continues to hold me tightly against him. I bite my lower lip trying to fight back the moan that threatens to escape me, as I feel his extremely hard erection pressed against my stomach. I simply nod, not able to fight against my growing need for him any longer. Tobias smiles at me in appreciation and in obvious excitement, as he leans down gently kissing my lips.

Like before, Tobias' hands are placed around my hips guiding me down the hallway. His dick which is rubbing against my lower back, is pushing the limits of the last amount of self control that I have, as images of Tobias pressing me against the wall of this very hallway and taking me, comes to mind. We check every room, even go as far as all the bathrooms… but everything seems to be occupied at the moment.

"The Batmobile it is." Tobias says, his hot breath tickles my ear, sending shivers down my entire body. Shit, I need him so much right now, the anticipation is killing me. His hands once again grip my hips, turning me back down the way we came. He leans further down, kissing and nibbling on my neck, as he breathes me in deeply. I momentarily thank goodness that I am wearing leather, as I know my panties are completely done with for the night. No doubt if I was wearing any other material, it would be extremely noticeable.

"Batmobile?" I joke, moving in the direction that he guides me in.

"HA alright, maybe it's just my truck… but come on, it's black and it's a sexy ass truck." He says, such a guy thing to say. I laugh at his comment, but the thought of having sex in his truck excites me more than I would like to admit to myself, as I have never done it in a vehicle before. Who would have thought that I would become so adventurous like I am with right now with Tobias, but you know what, I love it, in fact I love this whole new me. I wouldn't give this up for anything, I love being this spontaneous with him. It's just that Tobias is so hot and he is extremely irresistible, so who could blame me for wanting him this very minute.

Tobias opens the back door to the truck for me, as he helps me climb into the back seat. He doesn't waste another second, as he climbs in right behind me closing the door behind him and locking it. The moment the truck door is closed and locked, our lips begin to aggressively attack each other, it seems that we are unable to stop or slow down. The past few hours have been nothing but foreplay for us, and now it's like we are a furnace and we can't seem to cool ourselves down as the fire within us burns out of control. My hands soon fly down to his yellow belt, as I unbuckle it and it drops down to the seat.

Tobias breaks our kiss as he leans over the front seat, pushing the button to push it forward to give us more room. I sat back in the middle of the seat, my legs parted and ready for him to take his rightful place between them. When he does turn back around, his hungry eyes bore right into mine, as he once again crashes his lips against mine, claiming them as his own. His tongue suddenly begs for entrance, in which I happily grant him access. When oxygen becomes a need for the both of us, we finally break apart. But that doesn't stop Tobias, instead he begins his delicious trail down to my jaw, and then to my neck. Suddenly the chill in the air hits the overheated skin of my chest, it's only then that I notice that Tobias has slowly pulled the zipper of my cat suit down to my navel. All of a sudden Tobias stops what he is doing and looks up at me in complete surprise, "Fuck Tris, no bra?" He questions. This suit is so tight and it fits perfectly in all the right places, that I didn't even need to wear a bra. "Fuck, you always keep me guessing, don't you." He says. As he hooks his fingers into the smooth leather, as he begins to peel away the fabric off of my shoulders and then down my entire body, until I am left in nothing but my lace panties. He groans as he takes me all in, leaning back on the seat in my panties, with my legs spread open wide and ready for him.

"I think Batman needs to get out of this suit right now," I say, as my hand grabs the zipper that is hidden in the back, and lowers it down completely. Tobias helps me, as he pulls his arms out of the body armor. I can't help but to rake my eyes on the delicious site before me, as he sits on his knees in nothing but those damn sexy ass tights. My hands immediately go to the hem of his tights, wanting nothing more than for them to be down as soon as possible. He helps me push them down to his thighs, finally freeing his impressive engorged dick. My tongue slowly licks my suddenly dry lips, as my breathing becomes more and more erratic. Tobias leans in, pushing me all the way back so I am leaning against the seat, as he takes my lips and bites and nibbles on my bottom lip. A moan escapes me as Tobias' fingers begins to caress me above my very drenched panties.

"Damn baby, you're so wet for me already. Have you been wet all night for me?" Tobias asks, demanding an answer.

"Yes." I barely get out. My right hand starts to fist his dick, beginning to pump it up and down.

"Mmm, that's the best thing I have ever heard." He says, as he leans in taking a nipple into his mouth, as his hands begin to remove my panties. "I don't know if I have it in me right now to be gentle with you." Tobias says, full of hunger and need.

"So don't. Tobias, please just fuck me now!" I cried out. Tobias doesn't need to be told twice. Suddenly I am no longer sitting down on the seat, instead he has flipped me over and my chest is against the seat and my knees are on the floor of the truck. Tobias kneels behind me, and in one thrust enters me hard. I cry out in pleasure, as there is a sudden sting on my ass from Tobias' hand.

"Yes, Please Tobias." I scream out. Tobias completely withdraws from me to the tip of his dick, and then slams right back inside of me. "Oh my god!" I cry out, "Yes, don't stop." I call out, as he pounds deliciously into me again and again.

"Shit baby, you feel so fucking good." Tobias grunts out. His left hand begins to knead my breast, as his other hand begins to rub my swollen clit. I begin to feel the familiar climb to the delicious edge into complete ecstasy. My hands begin to roam around for anything to hold on to for dear life. "Cum for me, baby." As if on cue, my body does just that. I scream out my release, as Tobias' thrusts begins to become more frantic, as he chases his own release. He grunts one last time, before he slams into me once again and then stills himself in the depths of me, coating my walls with his hot cum. A knock on the truck window draws us out of our post orgasmic bliss. Even though the windows are tinted dark, I still scramble to cover myself up.

"Yo man, you're blocking me. Mind pulling out of her already and moving your truck." A male's voice says, I know without a doubt that my face is on fire from extreme embarrassment.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Tobias calls out. We both burst out into a fit of laughter from this pleasurable but really embarrassing situation. "Damn that was a little too close."

* * *

**A/N**

**Stay tuned for the next update: February 29th**

**This chapter was brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**Trini**


	46. Chapter 45

**Happy Reading Everyone! Again, it's so odd writing holiday chapters in the month of March. **

**Please leave me a comment, I love hearing them!**

**ATTENTION- IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ:**

**Please see the author's note at the end of this chapter for further information on future updates on all my projects.**

**Ch 45**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I gotta say this past month has been more than what I could ever hope for. I don't know exactly why but lately every minute, no every second I spend with Tris I find myself soaking in all the moments. I find that the normal day to day moments mean just as much to me as the special moments that we share together. I'm just finding myself cherishing every moment that I spend with her, no matter how small they seem to be. I never want to take anything for granted again, not with Tris. Maybe it was seeing what was inside of the trunk, reading the journal and it's contents of a life filled with an undying love, a horrific tragedy, and then so much grief. A life that we perhaps once lived in the past, but never got around to completing. Or maybe, just maybe, it has to do with the way that I care about Tris. The love that I feel for her is so strong and intense, I have never experienced that with anyone else nor do I ever want to. All I do know is that I want to experience everything with her.

It was on Halloween when I realized just how far I wanted those experiences to be. I knew I wanted Tris forever, to one day place a beautiful ring on her finger and ask her to be my wife. But when I stood there in a Sheriff Woody costume with Tris by my side dressed in a Jessie costume, while answering the door to the adorable children dressed up and handed them out candy was when I really saw what our future could be like. It was that moment, when I watched Tris bend over placing a handful of candy into a toddler's bucket, that I understood just how deep my desires are to experience everything with her. I never really spent much time thinking about having children, but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to have a house filled with a bunch of kids running around with blonde hair and grayish blue eyes, just like Tris, their mother. When she caught me ogling her with the younger children, I couldn't help myself from saying, "I can't wait to have babies with you." At first I thought I had scared her off, but she quickly recovered by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me in for the sweetest and most gentle kiss that we had ever shared. When we pulled away from each other, she told me just how much she wanted that too.

I wake up before the alarm is set to go off, my runaway nerves keep me from a restful sleep. I reach over carefully not wanting to wake Tris, as I switch the unnecessary alarm off. I pull my hand back, running it through my tousled hair, a habit that I do when I'm feeling slightly nervous. I can't help but sigh, as I think of what the day might actually bring for us. Although Tris and I have been living together for quite some time now, I have yet to meet her family. Since her parents sold their house and constantly tour around the country in their portable soup kitchen, they have not been in a close enough distance for us to meet yet..That is until today, as they have decided to come into town to celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday with Tris. I was even more surprised when Tris told me that her brother, Caleb, even made it down so he could join the family with his girlfriend. I believe Tris told me her name is Karen, but I might be wrong.

It's really nerve racking meeting my future in-laws for the first time. I know how important family is to Tris, it's one of the things I love about her. I can't help but worry that something might go wrong or I might not make a good first impression. I think about the one day when I will be in Andrew Prior's shoes… I have no doubt if Tris and I ever have a daughter in the future, she will be the most beautiful girl. Well, that is after her mother, of course. The thought of my future little girl, one day bringing home her boyfriend for me to meet, just the thought of it makes me crazy. Damn, I might need to purchase a rifle after all. I know myself enough to know that I would lock up my daughter in a room for the rest of her life just to protect her from all the men in this world. Especially if she brought home a boy that she had been living with for a few months already, without me ever meeting him. I wonder if this is how Tris' father is feeling, right now.

"Tris, baby, wake up. We need to get going soon," I say gently into Tris' ear, as I kiss her hair. I breath in her scent deeply, letting it calm my runaway nerves. Her familiar scent of strawberry and lemongrass mixture, the smell always feels like home to me. She begins to stir after a moment, fluttering her eyes open looking at me and then looking around the room. I can't help but smile down at the angelic women in my arms. Her eyes finally focus on mine, returning my smile. She stretches up giving me a tender kiss. But we are careful not to deepen it, due to morning breath and time restraints. We definitely don't have time for more than that… not to mention I need to be able to look her father in the eye. "Mmm, Happy Thanksgiving," I say, knowing that what I am most grateful for right now is her.

* * *

**Flashback**

"So I was thinking…" Tris begins, I look up raising my eyebrows encouraging her to continue. She holds her hot cup of coffee between her hands, warming them with the delicious drink. "How would you feel about spending Thanksgiving in both places?" Tris finally asks. I furrow my eyebrows together, trying to understand what she is asking.

"What do you mean both places?" I ask. What the hell is she talking about?

"Well, my parents are coming into town that day and Caleb even said he might fly home to join us…you'd be surprised how satisfying and fulfilling it can really be." She finishes. Okay, now I'm even more confused.

"What do you normally do on the Thanksgiving holiday?" I ask. Am I missing something?

"Well we start off by cooking the traditional Thanksgiving meal." She begins. Oh god, please don't let me be in charge of the turkey, I think to myself. "Then we serve it to those that don't have a family, or don't have the financial means to make their own Thanksgiving meal or need a place to go for the holiday." She finishes.

"Like a soup kitchen?" It's not that I have a problem with doing that, I'm just needing to make sure I understand what she is saying.

"Well, yeah. Mom and Dad raised us to cherish what we have and to count our blessings… but to always remember what others don't have too." She answers, nodding her head shyly. "It was always a nice way to spend the Thanksgiving holiday."

"Ok then, let's do it." I say, smiling down at her.

"Really? You would want to?" Tris asks, surprised by my willingness.

" Of course, I think it would be great to see a little of each other's holiday traditions… we'll do half the day with your family and the other half with mine." I suggest. I watch as her smile widens with excitement.

"I think that's a perfect idea." Tris says with a wide grin on her beautiful face, as she reaches up to pull me down by the neck so our lips can tenderly meet against each other… Mmm, definitely no regrets here.

**Flash back Ends**

* * *

"I think I burned it." I mutter under my breath. Somehow just like I had feared, I was placed in charge of the turkeys. Five fucking turkeys to be exact, five turkeys that I'm pretty damn sure I just burned. I placed all five turkeys on the counter, the top of the turkeys are dark almost black. Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have been in charge of the turkeys.

Andrew and Natalie rented a culinary kitchen for the day for us to use to prepare the meal in. Once the meal is made, we will load up all the food into their food truck and hit up the locations in the city where most of the people are in need of our help. There is at least enough food here to feed a few hundred people, easily. Caleb went out to pick up the water bottles that were donated and some warm blankets for those that are in need of them, while Andrew is in charge of getting disposable paper plates and the utensils.

"No, don't worry, there fine, perfect even," Natalie says, glancing over her shoulder. She has been busy peeling over sixty or more pounds of potatoes for the last hour. While Tris has been working on the traditional stuffing, cutting all sorts of vegetables that are needed. Natalie wipes her hands on a kitchen towel making her way over to me. She pulls out a meat thermometer, slowly inserting it into the first turkey making sure not to hit the bone in the thigh of one of the bird's. "165 degrees, it's just perfect. Don't worry too much about the skin…most people love it crispy, they actually say it better that way." She says, placing her hand on my arm.

The moment I met Natalie, it didn't take me long to understand why Tris has grown into the incredible woman that she is today … so loving, passionate, and beyond the most selfless person I have ever met. I see the same spirit and traits in her mother, no matter who you are, she always strives to comfort you, she is beyond selfless, just like her gorgeous daughter.

Andrew on the other hand, raised his eyebrows at me and immediately put his defenses up… no doubt wanting to make it known, even if unspoken, that he loves Tris no matter what, and does whatever it takes to make sure that she isn't harmed and will always be happy. Even if it meant taking my manhood away from me, by acting that way. But I understand and wouldn't have it any other way, as I too have been contemplating what it must be like for him in this situation.

Caleb on the other hand, played the overprotective big brother. I swear his questions felt more like an interrogation. His questions were such as, what do I do for a living, my living environment, what I wanted from Tris in this relationship, and of course my age. It was as if he was on a mission to find something wrong with me. He ended up fixated on the big two year age difference between us. Yup, that whooping two year age gap is really insurmountable for us. Jeez, it's only two years, it's just a number, buddy.

I didn't fully understand until today what Tris meant when she told me how volunteering and helping out others can make you feel. But by the end of our time together with her family helping out the needy, I truly felt fulfilled and above all grateful for everything that I have. Growing up the way I did, never having to worry about where my next meal would come from, where I would be sleeping, not to mention never having to worry about tomorrow, because of this I felt a lot of compassion for these people. By the end of our time helping them, I really felt like we made a big difference even if it was just for a few hundred people. I felt a dent and the big difference that we made in their lives, even if it was for just one day. To see all their smiles and the way they were so happy and grateful for their meal today, was just so heartwarming to me. I can see why Tris' parents raised her this way, a way that I wouldn't mind raising our kids in the future. To learn to never take anything for granted, and to instill in them that, "it's always better to give than to receive." By the end of our time with them today, Tris and I were actually sad that we had to leave. We really enjoyed ourselves, once her father and brother lightened up a little.

* * *

We arrived at Zeke's mother's house an hour late. You would think that it being a holiday that the traffic would be light, but that wasn't the case at all. Ever since Zeke and I became partners at the station, it has been a yearly tradition that we get both sets of our families together for Thanksgiving. We usually trade off years at whose house it would be at … as we tend to go all out for the holiday. Although the last few years, Zeke has always hoped that Christina wouldn't wind up coming for one reason or another. Most of the time I got a kick out of watching his "Oh no face," appear when he saw that Christina was indeed present. This year luckily for him Tris is coming with me instead, and everyone already happens to love her so it works out perfectly. But still I'm a little disappointed that I won't be making Zeke have that annoyed and frustrated, with a fake happy look on his face, because I'm not bringing Christina with me any longer. The sad thing about that is that was the best part of Christina going with me, making Zeke feel uncomfortable. Now, I can't even imagine Tris not being by my side today. What a difference a year makes.

Tris and I arrive just in time as the group is gathered in the backyard getting ready for our traditional touch football game, as Shauna stands on the sidelines, getting ready to call it as she sees it. Since she is very well, pregnant, she is being forced to watch and call the plays vs being out there this year and busting her ass trying to prove to Zeke that she can beat him in the game. Shauna quickly wraps her arms around Tris, greeting her with tears in her eyes. At first I wonder why she has tears in her eyes. Is something wrong? Is she hurt? But then I hear the words that she speaks and everything seems to come to light, as I realize it's the hormones talking again.

"I missed you so much, Tris!" Shauna says between sobs. Didn't they just see each other yesterday? I wonder to myself. Shauna looks up at me with the same look she just had for Tris before she tackled her…I quickly make a B-line for the guys, needing to join the rest of the testosterone.

"Hey man, what's up?" I say, greeting Zeke and Uriah… I notice even Marlene is hiding behind the guys. No doubt, just wanting to make sure she doesn't get tackled by a hormonal Shauna too. I look across the backyard, waving towards Zeke's and my folks. They wave back, returning the smile. I glance back at Tris, who now has a desperate look on her face, as she is still getting squished by Shauna. I can't help the laugh that escapes me, as I refuse to rescue my girl from the Monster's grip. She'll survive, one way or another.

"Alright, listen up, so we are doing guys vs girls..." Zeke yells out, as Tris, Marlene and Lynn (Shauna's sister), approach us.

"Unless you're too scared of breaking a nail," Uriah teases the girls with a wide grin on his face.

"You should be the one scared, you jerk, wouldn't want you hitting that pretty little face of yours." Lynn says, smacking Uriah on his shoulder. He yelps loudly like a little girl, as he says ouch. Seriously Uriah? Man up. Marlene tries her best to hide her giggles, but fails miserably. Tris just smiles at me, amused at their childish banter.

"Fine loser does the dishes." Tris says, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're on," I say, pointing at her.

"Um, Four, speak for yourself. That's a lot of freaking dishes." Zeke whines.

"What afraid of a little bet there, Zekey." Tris says, teasing.

"No, and don't call me that, Trissyboo." Zeke says, cocking his head to the side. I swear if looks could kill, Zeke would be a dead man right now by the way Tris is glaring at him.

The game starts as Zeke takes off with the football trying to avoid Lynn's powerful chase. I catch Tris' glance as she is preparing to intersect Zeke's path with her own body. I run towards her, wrapping my left arm around her waist from behind, lifting her off the ground. I roar loudly, as Tris squeals and laughs as she begins to kick her legs playfully.

"Uh Four, planning on playing the game?" Uriah calls out, as I purposely let my legs give out causing Tris and I to fall to the ground. Tris scrambles out of my arms, taking the moment that we are all distracted to run after Zeke and snatching the ball right from his hands and running towards the touchdown line.

An hour has passed, I have certainly worked up an appetite from all this running around. Uriah continues to whine, as the ladies continue to sneak their way into stealing the football right from under us. As Marlene smiles teasingly, pulling up her shirt just enough for Uriah to freeze and admire all that she has to offer, giving Lynn the chance to steal the ball right from his hands. I begin to run after her, that is until I feel Tris' all too familiar hand grazing my instant semi hard dick. Holy Shit. Come on, that's not fair.

"You ladies aren't playing fair" I say, pointing at her, while trying to keep the amused look off my face.

"You boys made the rules… you should have mentioned not to sexually distract you." Marlene says, as she grabs her right breast, giving it a little squeeze for Uriah. Zeke snatches the ball from Lynn, as he yells out, "Bring it on, pansycakes." He begins to run towards the touchdown line, just as Shauna yells out, grabbing her stomach. We all turn towards her, worried that something might be indeed wrong with her or the baby. Before I even notice what is really happening,Tris runs and snatches the ball back and scores a touchdown for her team. Shauna, lets go of her stomach, throwing her head back laughing at the three of us guys, who are all looking at her with nothing but worry on our faces. Fuck, what the hell was that! Damn they're good.

"Dinner!" Hana calls out. I notice my folks are no longer in the yard watching us play. "Nahah. Go wash your hands or no dinner, Now!" Hana yells out at us. One by one we all suck our teeth and whine slightly at the delay in our Thanksgiving meal. Shit, I guess we guys are stuck doing all the dishes after all. Ugh!

I sit down with Tris on my right, and my mother on my left, I look around at every person that has made an impact one way or another in my life. I couldn't be more pleased at the love and adoration that surrounds me at this table.

Last year, I felt as though something was missing in my life, that something was not right … I never thought in a million years that Tris would be that one person to fill the void, to make me feel complete. I can't help but wonder how I got so lucky.

"So Four, how was it meeting Andrew and Natalie?" Zeke asks, smiling widely at me.

"It wasn't so bad…once they lightened up a little, especially Andrew and Caleb." I answer.

"What?" He asks, looking at me up and down to see if I'm in indeed in one piece, before he continues. I don't see any bullet holes in you." He blurts out. The whole table goes suddenly quiet. Did he seriously just say that shit in front of everyone? Well, what is Thanksgiving without a little drama at every turn. I glance over checking in on Tris, wondering if she is alright with what Zeke just said, considering Eric was shot. To my surprise and relief, she seems to not be bothered by Zeke's stupidity. Ever since Peter Hayes' trial and his sentencing… Tris has been more at peace with Eric's death. Although I know she will always love him and he will hold a special place in her heart, I know she also loves me on a completely different level. We are each other's person and that will never change, especially since we went through the journal and came to our conclusions. I'll admit the contents of the journal helped matters even more with us, as everything that was meant to be is right where it should be. We are together and very much in love, with so many possibilities in front of us for the future… How can I ask for anything more than that? I have so much to be grateful for on this Thanksgiving holiday and I can't imagine how much better things are going to get with Tris in my life.

* * *

**A/N**

**ATTENTION- PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Due to extreme and unforeseen circumstances out of my control, it is with great displeasure that I will no longer be providing deadlines on my future updates. From here on out, updates for all my projects will continue, but at a slower pace. I hope sometime soon we will go back to our weekly updates, but for now just be patient with me please. I will however alternate between updatingTo love again and A love like no other. **

**I am absolutely not abandoning my work, I'm just unable to keep up with the deadlines with the new norm that is my life right now.**

**At this time, there is no E.T.A. on when I will be updating A love like no other, but I am hopeful it will be within a week or so. **

**Brainstormed with:** **FDFobsessed**

**Like always, happy reading everyone!**

**Trini**


	47. Chapter 46

**Happy Reading Everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful comments and the support that I received, I appreciate it during this difficult time. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy the following Chapter.**

**CH 46**

**Tris P.O.V**

Time has managed to fly by so fast lately. I can't help but think that it has to do with having Tobias in my life. The last six weeks or so have just gone by in a blink of an eye, and I couldn't be any happier.

After Thanksgiving dinner, I suggested that Tobias and I take a walk through Millennium Park for the annual tree lighting ceremony to help kick off the Christmas season. Growing up it was always a tradition that my parents would take Caleb and I to every year to celebrate the magic of the Christmas season and being together as a family.

I remember standing there in my little princess dress, all bundled up in my winter coat and gloves clinging to my Daddy for some added warmth. Caleb would be in his dress pants, a nice shirt and bow tie, but it was well hidden under his own coat, gloves, and scarf, as it was usually freezing that time of year in Chicago. Our little tummies would be full from turkey and delicious pie that we had just ate, standing on the grass looking up and all around us waiting for it to begin. The mayor of Chicago would announce the beginning of the countdown, as they would turn off all the lights in the park, as the countdown started at ten...The excitement grew in the air as everyone counted down along with him over the sound system. When the countdown was done, the lights in the park would turn on and they were so magical. My father would hold on tightly to my little hand, as my mother held on to Caleb's, but I also knew my mother and father would entwine their empty hands together and "discreetly" kiss as the lights turned on. All around us the lights would sparkle, dancing around as they brought the beautiful scene to life. There were so many dancing lights throughout all the trees that surrounded us, with many different Christmas artifacts all decorated with twinkling multi-colored lights. Then in the center of the park standing tall before us where we stood, was the largest tree I ever saw and it would be decorated with all sorts of special ornaments, a shiny gold star on top and colorful lights as far as the eye could see.

I was beyond excited when Tobias had agreed to going to the park with me this year, wanting to share this special Christmas tradition with me. I had not attended the annual tree lighting ceremony in years, as life as an event planner always seemed to have gotten in the way. But not this year, this year I got to stand in the perfect spot, in the arms of the most perfect man in the world. Even though it was only thirty degrees outside, it didn't feel that way to me at all. As Tobias held me tightly against his chest, blanketing himself around my body, I felt his body heat warm me like the morning sun. When the countdown began and all the lights around us were turned down…Tobias held me even tighter, making me feel the most loved and protected that I had ever felt before. As the lights magically turned on, Tobias and I clapped and cheered along with the rest of the crowd around us enjoying the dancing multicolored lights. I couldn't help but turn around in his arms, as he leaned down planting the most loving and tender kiss on my lips. I swear that night couldn't have been more magical and I know Tobias had a lot to do with it.

Of course the next day Tobias figured out just how serious Shauna and I were about the Christmas season and everything that goes along with it… as the four of us agreed to meet at the Wood field mall at five am. Of course Tobias was reluctant to get up before the sun, but he didn't disappoint with his sweatpants and a warm sweatshirt on and a large coffee in hand...Tobias went along with the black Friday madness. Although that didn't stop him and Zeke from bickering on and on about how often we had to stop or hold something for Shauna. Poor thing, she had to stop and go to the bathroom so much because of the baby pressing against her bladder. Not to mention, we spent ll day more time in the food court eating than we did in the actual stores shopping. Overall though I would say the day was a complete success... as we had managed to purchase most of the gifts for the majority of the people that we had on our list. Not to mention we bought a few extra little items for our home, because the sales were too good to pass up. Tobias' eyes widened when I agreed to the new surround sound system that was on sale. What can I say, our combined incomes are really working out financially for us.

Later on when we finally made it home,Tobias flopped down on the couch exhausted from the long day, wanting nothing more than to find his comfortable spot on the couch and never to move again. "I'm so tired. I could sleep for days…thank god we have the rest of the weekend to rest. I don't think I could even move, even if I wanted to." He had expressed. I internally laughed, as I gave in for one night, settling in with some Chinese take out and an old movie, "Planes,Trains and Automobiles." Which turned out to be a family tradition for Tobias with his family growing up. I loved the idea of eating some hot comfort food and cuddling up to watch an all time holiday classic with the man I love.

Although Tobias got a rude awakening the next morning. By the time he resurfaced from out of our bedroom, I had all the Christmas bins and boxes of decorations spread all out in the living room... all waiting to be opened and sorted through. As I was pulling out the yummy french toast casserole from the oven, Tobias carefully wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his forehead against my shoulder blades. "I thought we agreed to rest for the remainder of the weekend." Tobias pointed out. I chuckled at the sound of his exhausted tone.

"No you suggested that, I never agreed to it," I said, letting an amused chuckle escape me, as I heard him let out a loud and defeated sigh. "Come on, there is a lot that we have to do today…" I said trying to encourage him.

"Like what?" He had said, in a grumpy tone.

"Like hang the Christmas wreath on the door, put up the Christmas tree, hang up the twinkling lights, and then we need to trim the Christmas tree..." I began to list the countless items on my list that needed to be done, but was interrupted before I could continue.

"Put up the tree?" Tobias asked, confused.

"Well yeah. But don't worry though, it will only take about five minutes to put together. It's one of those three piece snap trees. Really easy." I answered.

"I thought maybe we could buy a real Christmas tree this year, the pine branches make the whole house smell like Christmas." Tobias suggested. I smiled, thrilled at the idea of making our own holiday traditions for our little family.

* * *

In celebration of the holiday, I had decided to bake a few dozen of my mom's famous Christmas cookies. I loved the idea of having the lobby of my office not only fully decorated for the holiday season, but I loved when it also smelled like freshly baked Christmas cookies when my clients walked in for their appointments.

It was a Sunday morning, when I woke up in the best mood to start some of my holiday baking. I wrapped my red Christmas apron around my waist and got right to work. For my first batch, I decided on an oldie but goodie cookie recipe, my mom's famous chocolate chip cookies. While those baked, I started on my next batch of gingerbread men. As I was rolling out the dough, I felt Tobias' strong hands on my hips pulling me back into his growing erection.

"Seriously, Tobias?" I ask, as I can't help the chuckle that escapes me. "I'm baking right now, " I pointed out.

"I know. There is something about you and baking that turns me on so much, I can't help it," He says, leaning down planting gentle kisses on my neck.

"Mmm. You don't play far," I continue, knowing my strong will is slowly breaking down.

"Never said I did." He growls out, as his tongue finds my most sensitive spot on my neck. I know if I don't try and put a stop to this... we will be having sex in a matter of minutes, probably on top of the cookie dough.

"Tobias," I warn, it's my last attempt at stopping what is about to happen. But as his name escapes my lips, I feel his hands move from their spot on my hips, his left hand cups my ass kneading it in his hand, as his right hand moves to my bra-less right breast, rolling the nipple between his forefinger and thumb. I try… really try, to keep it together, but it is proving to be really difficult right now. So I drop the rolling pin on the counter top, and in one swift motion I turn around in Tobias' arms, "I said I'm baking right now," I say as sternly as I can manage, as I threw a large handful of flour towards Tobias' direction. He stands there completely frozen, arms held up in shock. I can't help the laughter that escapes me at the sight of his shocked facial expression. I watch as he tries really hard to fight the smirk that threatens to appear on his face.

"Oh baby, just remember you started this," Tobias says, his eyebrows raised.

"Remember what?" I try to ask, but then get a handful of flour thrown into my face, I turn just in the nick of time before getting flour into my nose and my mouth. I scream, squealing…Oh it's so on now. I grab the bag of flour swinging it into the air as I dump it over Tobias' head, pouring the flour all over his hair, onto his shoulders, bare chest, his stomach, and on his sleep pants. Once the bag is empty, I drop it dramatically on the kitchen floor and wait for whatever is to come next. I don't have to wait long though, as we are both panting out of breath and our laughter fills the air in the kitchen…His gaze, although amused by our little episode, is hot and filled with so much hunger. Suddenly his hands grasp at my hips almost borderline painful, as he hoists me up on the kitchen counter top behind me. My legs instantly part for him, as he steps between them. Neither of us say a word, as I quickly push down both his sleep pants and boxer briefs. Tobias then begins to pull down my sleep shorts, as I raise myself up enough to help him do it. Our mouths crash hard against each other in hot white hunger, as he lines up his engorged dick with my already dripping entrance, and in a tortuously slow pace he thrusts into me. We both moan loudly in pleasure from our sudden connection. However, I know this won't last long for either of us.

"Oh my god,Tobias. Yes, Don't Stop!" I scream out, as he continues to deliciously pound into me again and again. My hands grips his ass hard, encouraging him to not hold back. He doesn't disappoint, as he picks up the pace with his powerful thrusts. Just as I reach the peak of my orgasm, meeting him thrust for thrust, Tobias screams out my name in his own pleasure, cuming deep inside my slick walls. "Guess I did start that one." I say jokingly, as he lets out a laugh.

* * *

Although Tobias and I were both eager to show each other our family traditions, we also looked forward to making some of our own. For example, we both agreed that on Christmas Eve we would spend it with our family and friends however we saw fit. But Christmas day was just for us, and us alone.

On Christmas Eve, we ended up having a nice quiet dinner at Tobias' parents' house. Evelyn had her staff decorate and cook us a very elegant meal for the holiday, the table was filled with all sorts of delicious foods for us. I must admit the whole ordeal made me feel a little under dressed for such a fancy occasion. But to Tobias' credit, he did warn me ahead of time, how serious his mother takes this holiday.

It's no secret that Evelyn has mixed feelings towards our relationship. She doesn't keep her opinions hidden about how fast she thinks we are moving, or that we should perhaps be exploring opportunities with other people. This still bothers Tobias till this day, as he would love nothing more than for his parent's to support us in how we choose to live our lives. I, on the other hand, understand her feelings perfectly. To anyone that isn't us, they would think that we have moved at such a fast pace in our relationship. After all, we had just officially started dating the day he was admitted into the hospital, I just about moved in with him upon his release…But for us it feels as though we have been waiting a lifetime for this. Even though many would have their own opinions regarding the journal entries… To us, in our hearts, we know this is right. I don't need anyone's approval for how we live our lives.

Marcus on the other hand seems to go with the flow of things. Although he doesn't want to go against Evelyn, he also doesn't agree with her either. He pretty much tries to keep the peace between Tobias and his mother. I can't blame him for that.

During Christmas dinner Tobias held my hand under the table to give me some moral support. I love how his simple touch can calm me so easily. Evelyn went on about her Church's fundraiser event that she helped host this year. She was beyond proud of herself for such a successful outcome. Together they managed to raise more than half a million dollars for children with chronic illnesses. I admit I was thrilled to hear of such a successful outcome from the fundraiser myself.

After desert, Marcus and Evelyn suggested that we gather in the living room to relax. Tobias and I sat on the large love seat between the fireplace and the very extravagantly decorated Christmas tree. Tobias rested his arm on the back of the love seat behind me, while his other hand held both of mine in his. Marcus handed Tobias an envelope, explaining that it was a Christmas present for the both of us. My eyebrows creased together, I wasn't expecting anything from them… they barely know me. Evelyn dislikes the idea of us, why would she buy me a gift.

Tobias accepts the envelope, his expression matches my own. He turns the envelope over, ripping it open, and pulling out the card within it. The cover on the card reads Happy New Year, with the overview of the city of New York in the background. Tobias looks up, questioning Marcus and Evelyn.

"We thought it would be good for you… for the both of you... to get away," Evelyn says, as Tobias opens the card. There sits folded in it, two plane tickets along with the paperwork that confirms hotel reservations. A paid trip to New York for New Year's Eve! My jaw drops open almost hitting the floor, while taking in such a generous gift. I have always wanted to go to the city of New York but never have gotten the chance to.

"Mom, Dad-" Tobias begins, as I too say, "Evelyn, Marcus-." Tobias and I both share a quick smirk, before turning back to his folks. Marcus holds up his hand stopping us from showing our appreciation to them.

"No thanks are necessary, son. You leave in three days... the four of you." Marcus continues, as we both share a confused expression on our faces. The four of us?

"Now, you didn't think we were going to send you off without sending Zeke and Shauna with you too, did you?" Evelyn says, "After all, once that baby comes, they won't be going to many places for a while," She chuckles at the end of her explanation. I smile, unable to wrap my head around the fact that we are going to New York City, together, the four of us for New Years Eve. How great is that. Tobias and I share a look of surprise and excitement at the same time. It's gonna be a great New Years, especially with Tobias by my side to share it with. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Brainstormed and reviewed by: ****FDFobsessed**

**Like always, happy reading everyone! **

**And please be safe and stay healthy!**

**Trini**


	48. Chapter 47

**Happy reading everyone! I hope I didn't keep you folks waiting too long. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment below, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 47**

**Tobias P.O.V**

I'll admit the plane ride to New York for New's Years from my parents was one of the easiest trips of my life. Ever since I could remember I have always had this fear of heights and confined spaces… needless to say airplane rides were always difficult for me. No matter what I would try or how many times I have been on a plane, my anxiety always seemed to bring on a panic attack while I was up in the air. At least now I have some comfort in understanding where the fears that I have suffered from for so long come from. Although I suppose I will always have questions about that too. This time however, having Tris beside me made things much more bareable. The moment my breath hitched at take off, she grabbed my hand and held on tight and didn't let go. She Cupped my head to force me to look at her, before she crashed her lips on mine in a passionate make out session. Somehow like always, when I kissed Tris I was lost in her and I didn't feel a thing. By the time she released me from her hold, we were safely up in the air. Even then she never loosened her grip on my hand, letting me know that she was there for me and everything would be alright. I love her so much. She gives me so much strength and makes me the happiest I have ever been.

We reached the hotel in no time, well, as fast as New York traffic would get us there, as it is just a few days until New Year's so of course there was some traffic in the city. I was surprised at how generous my parents Christmas gift truly was. They managed to book us in one of New York's finest hotels this city has to offer. Not just any old room either, they got us a large suite in the Paramount Hotel. The hotel's entrance is right off of time square and right in the heart of the city where we want to be the most. The hotel room is extravagantly large for New York. As the bellman had informed us that it's the largest suite that the hotel has to offer. The suite has a large living space with large windows to see the beautiful view of the city, I bet at night it is to die for. It has a couple of pull out sofa beds, a large flat screen TV, and a dining table with a small kitchenette, that even has a coffee bar…off to the back of the hotel suite is a connected master bedroom with a large king size bed. There's a large bathroom which has a huge shower built for two, as it has two shower heads and there is a large Jacuzzi tub off to the side, making it easy access for all who stay here. The hotel suite has a modern clean look to it, which is typical for New York I guess.

As we began to settle into the suite, I noticed Zeke and Shauna begin to settle out in the main room. Shauna is nearing the eight month of her pregnancy and her stomach is getting really big. I know Tris would agree with me, when I say there is no way in hell that I am going to allow her to sleep on one of the pull out sofas. Plus the bedroom is much closer to the bathroom, and with how much Shauna tends to go to the bathroom right now, it just makes much more sense for them to take the master suite. "So you guys take the bedroom, Tris and I will sleep here in the living room with the pull out sofas," I say.

"What? Don't be silly, you and Tris should have the bedroom," Shauna says, her hands settling protectively on her pregnant belly. Yeah, like I'll be able to sleep knowing I let a pregnant woman sleep uncomfortably in a pull out sofa.

"No you should..." I begin to say, as Zeke cuts me off.

"Babe, listen to Four… it would be more comfortable on your back," Zeke says gesturing between me and the bedroom.

"Shauna, please just take the room, you and the baby will be more comfortable in there," Tris says, encouraging Shauna to take the bedroom.

"No. Tell you what, I'll flip you for it," Shauna says. Flip me for it?

"Alright, fine," I say giving in. Over my dead body is this woman who is heavily pregnant sleeping on a pull out sofa. I take a quarter out of my pants pocket, laying it on my thumb, I say, "Call it." As I flip the coin high in the air.

"Tails," Shauna calls out, while the coin is still in mid air. I catch the quarter in the center of my palm, covering the coin with my other hand. I look down, placing my thumb under the coin as I slowly uncover the coin. Luckily I don't have to cheat seeing that the coin is indeed on tails.

"Tails it is… you get the master bedroom," I say, as she beams at her accomplishment. I quickly regret grinning at my win, as she begins to whimper over winning the bet for the bedroom.

"You're just so generous," Shauna says between sobs. She steps closer to me, embracing me into her arms. Oh jeez, no not the tears, anything but the tears. Her pregnancy hormones are out of control again.

"I want something sweet." Shauna cries out from the bedroom, followed by the sound of flesh smacking against someone, as she continues talking, "Hello, I'm pregnant with your child."

"Alright woman, jeez," Zeke whines out. I walk towards the open door, knocking before I dare to peek my head in. Thoughts of Shauna possibly standing there with a machete ready to chop my head off, runs through my mind.

"Yeah," Zeke says, frustration visible in his voice. I peek in slowly before letting myself in, seeing Zeke sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing the back of his head. Well, now I know what that noise was, Shauna was smacking him upside the head again.

"You know I couldn't help but notice that there is a Hershey's World shop not too far from here." With the mention of the word Hershey, Shauna's face quickly lights up with excitement as she hops up and down on the bed, while still in her sitting position clapping her hands. Zeke on the other hand, rolls his eyes at me and throws his hands up in the air being dramatic.

"Great, I put a baby in her in record time, yet number boy here comes in and offers her chocolate and he saves the damn day," Zeke mumbles. I nearly laugh at his immature ways, but I decide it's best to keep a straight face right now, considering Shauna's hormones lately.

* * *

We enter the store and instantly Tris and Shauna head towards the bakery counter to look at all the baked goods in the display case that the store has to offer. Zeke and I head the opposite way, not really looking at anything in particular. We hide behind the store's merchandise for a few minutes so I can have a word with Zeke.

"What, do you need some time alone with me?" Zeke teases me. I can see right through his teasing, he is trying to avoid the conversation that I am about to have with him.

"So what's up with you man?" I ask Zeke. It's normal for Shauna and Zeke to banter nonstop, in fact I think their relationship thrives on it, but something about it today seems off.

"Nothing, just her pregnancy hormones," Zeke blurts out, running his hand through his hair.

"You know only Shauna can use that excuse. It doesn't pertain to the father-to-be. You do get that, right?" I say, holding back my amusement.

"Yeah. Yeah. You'll understand one day, if and when you ever get Tris pregnant. She is driving me crazy. It's like the mood swing party that never ends," he continues. "And it doesn't just end there, the cravings. Oh the cravings…God Four, do you have any idea how much lack of sleep I'm getting right now? At all hours of the night and day…this woman is craving something or the other. I mean how much can one woman eat?" I am left speechless while processing his confessions. Did he really think Shauna being pregnant was going to be easy? Shit, Tris and I haven't crossed that bridge yet, but I already expect the hell that she will raise when that day comes.

"You just have to hang in there man, I mean the end is near. Right?" God for his sake, I hope so.

"Five more weeks, Four. Five more pulling my hair out, weeks." He confirms.

"Just take it one day at a time," I suggest.

"One day, one minute, hell, one second at a time… is what I am living right now," he continues, not slowing down for air. "Do you know when the last time I had sex, because I wanted to have it… months. Months, Four! I mean don't get me wrong, the sex is... Holy shit!" And he is complaining, why? "But I'm a man, Four, and a man needs to be able to be the one running the show sometimes. Then there are the emotional meltdowns… the anger, the tears, and the outbursts. Do me a favor, Four?" He asks, fisting my jacket and clinging on for dear life. "Don't ever get Tris pregnant, man. Promise me, don't do it!" Okay, I think it's safe to say that Zeke has lost his mind.

"Oh my god, babe, mmm, you gotta try some of these," Shauna says, coming up to us from behind. I turn to watch a very happy and giddy Shauna approach us. She holds open a large white take out container that is filled to the max with assorted chocolate bakery delights. She licks her fingers that are now covered in the ingredients of whatever it is she just stuffed in her mouth, and I notice that it is also dripping down her chin.

"Um, babe you know you got some," Zeke gestures towards his own chin, pointing at the evidence of the latest chocolate victim that she just scarfed down. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she hasn't eaten in over a week.

"Wanna lick it off me baby?" She asks, mischievously. I cringe inside remembering the last encounter of theirs that I walked into… their way beyond detailed argument over their sex lives is still embedded in my memory.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Well maybe if you gave me head every once in a while I wouldn't be so frustrated!" I heard Zeke yell out. My eyes widen, realizing what the screaming is all about. Oh please no, I don't want to hear about their sex life.

"Hello... I'm pregnant, you moron! I have a gag reflex, not to mention your cum tastes too bitter for me to even force myself to swallow," Shauna yells back. She is one pissed off chick.

"Well, maybe if you just let me bend you over... then I could get the job done, since your belly is too big." Zeke counter acts, I cringe knowing that that was a poor argument for him to bring up. You never say a woman is too big, not ever! Shit, he really does need to learn to think before he talks.

"Well maybe if you had a bigger dick, you'd have no problem with getting the job done. And who the hell wants to be fucked like a dog anyway? You wanna fuck like a dog, go to a kennel. There are plenty of bitches there you can fuck," Shauna yells, leaving me in total shock. Never once have I ever heard something like that come from Shauna's mouth. I look down at Tris seeing the blush on her face, as she looks down towards the spot on my jeans where my dick is… can't imagine what she is thinking about right now. Thank goodness I don't have that problem.

"Maybe, we should go," I insist, taking Tris' hand and tugging her towards the door.

"How dare you?" Zeke yells out. Yup, what a way to man up, Zeke. "Well at least I don't have weird nipples." Once again I freeze before reaching for the door, as I pinch the bridge of my nose while shaking my head from side to side. That was something I definitely didn't need nor want to hear. I look down at Tris, pleading with her for an escape from this hell of a situation that we are in. Thankfully she nods, giving in to me. Needless to say, we text Shauna and let her know that we were unable to make it after all. I was thankful that we decided to grab take out on the way back to my house instead and tried to distract ourselves from that shit show with mindless tv.

**Flash back Ends**

* * *

I quickly sneak off from listening to their conversation, not wanting to witness anymore than I already have. I go in search of my girl, who is standing with her own white take out box and a few other pieces of merchandise in her hands. I sneak behind her, wrapping her in my arms. I love how immediately she relaxes into my embrace. Even without looking, she knows it's me.

"What did you get there?" I ask. She cocks her head to the opposite side of mine, giving me more access to her neck. I don't hesitate, as I lean in giving her slow open mouth kisses on her sweet spot. It takes almost all of my strength to refrain from taking it any further than that. God knows I want nothing more, as I now need to keep her pressed up against me as I walk up to the line. I begin to imagine jamming my finger in a car door… hoping to bring my body to heel. I haven't had to visualize anything violent to stop this embarrassing predicament that I am in, since I was a horny ass teenager. But when I'm with Tris… I just can't seem to ever get enough of her. A certain part of my anatomy definitely agrees with that, as it is always up and at full attention, ready for her at all hours of the day.

"Well I got a few delicious baked goodies, decadent chocolate vodka and some chocolate wine… Oh and some special syrup," she says, smiling at what she found. I can't help but want to tease her about what she picked out.

"Oh…do you have any special plans for all of that," I whisper into her ear, so others around us can't hear.

"What would you like to know about my plans," she says, turning her head towards me and wiggling her eyebrows in the process, letting me know that she does indeed have some special plans for us and these items that she just purchased.

"I can't wait," I say, kissing her right below her ear. I feel her shiver in my embrace, as the anticipation runs through her.

* * *

"Alright you two, no freaky dicky business tonight. Remember we are just a few feet away," Zeke reminds us. Like we need a reminder. Tris and I lay wrapped up in each other's arms on the sofa bed. Tris has her head resting on my bare chest, her left arm is hung over my stomach and her legs are entwined with both of mine and I have my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Good night Jackass," I call out to Zeke, more than hinting to him to take a hike and leave us alone.

"Hey, just wanting to make sure you guys understand that we are right in there," he gestures towards his and Shauna's room.

"Zeke." Shauna and Tris warn him at the same time. Zeke's face is nearly hysterical, as he looks like he just got caught sneaking out a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Get your ass in this bed and leave those two alone!" Shauna orders. Zeke looks as if he is walking into the room of death, as he dramatically makes his way slowly into the bedroom.

"Finally he's gone, let's get naked," I say purposely loud. Although I am saying this to mess with Zeke's head, I can't help but be serious. I want nothing more than to lay naked with the woman I love and feel her soft skin against me, right this very minute. Tris giggles at me. My hand idly begins to caress Tris' delicious ass. One of my favorite places on Tris' body is her perfectly round ass. But if I am being entirely honest, I love most of her body. From her tight delicious pussy, her luscious breasts that fit perfectly in my hands, her beautifully toned stomach, even her perfectly slim legs are a big turn on to me. She's just so sexy, I don't think I'll ever get enough of her.

"Don't even think about it," Tris says, not even bothering to open her eyes to look up at me. I glanced down at her, to see one of her eyebrows raised more than the other one. "Not when those two are just a few feet away… we would never live it down if they caught us," Tris admits. Which is true, Zeke would never let us live it down if he caught us making love. Damn, suddenly I can't wait to get home and get inside of my girl.

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

With all the excitement of the new year in the air, Zeke and I both woke up earlier than the girls. Given the day's events ahead of us, we thought it would be wise to head out and get breakfast, leaving a note behind in case they were to wake up while we are gone. Zeke and I both agreed that egg, cheese, and bacon croissant sandwiches would be best for today's breakfast. Since it is advised ahead of time to come prepared with your own food and drinks… Zeke and I also sought out a little bite of everything in hopes to please everyone all around. While we were at it, we came across these camping chairs that also could hang from our shoulders when folded up. We thought that would be great for the girls… especially for Shauna, given her delicate condition. With her getting closer and closer to her due date, we wouldn't want to risk tiring her out or risking the baby coming early.

It didn't surprise me when we got back to the room to find the girls still sleeping soundly in their beds. Tris has always preferred to sleep in, especially the mornings that she doesn't have to get up early for work. While Zeke slips into his room to wake Shauna, I slip my shoes back off, crawling back into bed with Tris, wrapping her in my arms. She slowly begins to stir, wrapping her arms around me and tightening her hold on me at the same time.

"Mmm. Good morning," Tris says, with sleep filled in her tone.

"Good morning, baby," I say back to her, leaning down and kissing her temple. Before any other words could be exchanged from either one of us, a massive force of weight is thrown on both Tris and I.

"Awe, I love you guys," Zeke says loudly into my ear. He then kisses both Tris' and my cheeks, while laughing. I use all of my upper body strength to throw him off of us. Has he lost his mind?

"What the hell man?" I say.

"What? Can't a guy show some love on New Year's Eve?" Zeke asks, pouting like a five year old.

"Not unless we are Shauna, you know your wife, I reply, trying to hold back my amusement.

"Oh, no thank you! You can keep Mr. onion breath over there," Shauna says, taking a seat at the table and peeling open the wrapper to one of the breakfast sandwiches and taking a large bite.

"Why doesn't anybody want me?" Zeke pouts again, while stomping loudly out of the room and towards the bathroom fake crying. We all roll our eyes and laugh at his stupidity.

* * *

I have to say hands down that this has been the best New Year's Eve celebration I have ever had in my life. What more could I want, really? I'm in New York City on New Year's surrounded by all these incredibly over excited people, there's great music with so many different performances, my two best friends are here with me and of course the love of my life. Who happens to be right where she belongs, in my arms. You would think that we would all be tired since we got here around 11 this morning, but really between the energy of the crowd and the excitement of the New Year that is just hours away, I feel like I could run a marathon and still have enough energy to party all night long.

Since we arrived around 11 and there weren't many people here yet, we were lucky enough to be able to get up close and personal with the stage. We made do with what we brought for food and drinks, and in all honesty the camp chairs that we brought turned out to be one of the best ideas we could have come up with. Every time Shauna returned back from the porta potty which was about once an hour, she would complain about the condition of them that seemed to get worse each time. We all made it our number one priority to keep Shauna as safe as possible, given the excitement of the crowd that seemed to grow and get rowdier by the minute. But when it turned around 6 pm, the ball lit up and began to rise into its position, which caused the large crowd to go crazy as they cheered and jumped up and down with excitement. A half hour before the New Years Eve party kicked off, hats, noise makers, and hand holders with the new year on them were passed out throughout the crowd.

As the time passed and the year came to a close with the new year upon us, I held Tris tighter in my arms and even closer to me. I couldn't help but think about this past year and all that had occurred. Last New Year's I had intentionally chosen to work, given the circumstances that I was in with Christina. I never would have thought at the time that I would end up here with the woman that means everything to me… that is everything to me. I didn't need a journal to tell me that she is the one for me and that we belong together. To know that we are meant to be, but circumstances from that time tore us apart, but now that we have found each other again in this new life …I know without a shadow of a doubt that I won't allow anything to ever come between us again.

With every minute that passes, my hold on Tris becomes tighter as we both continue to dance to the music, while Tris continues to grind her delicious ass against my tempting cock. I hope I can continue to withhold myself from her until we can get home, but I'm failing as each minute that passes my dick knows exactly where to go and where it wants to be the most.

The crowd begins to go crazy as the last minute of the year is announced and the countdown begins at 60. The ball begins to descend back down from its original position. Tris suddenly turns in my arms, wanting to face me during this special moment.

"10, 9,8,7,6,5," The crowd screams out. Tris and I can't seem to break away from each other's burning gaze.

"I love you, Tris," I say as loud as I can. Wanting the old year to end and the new year to start just like this, with her in my arms knowing without a doubt how much I love her.

"3,2," the crowd continues.

"I love you too," Tris screams out, just as the loud screams and the cheers break out through the crowd screaming, "Happy New Year!" I can see and feel all the love and tenderness that she has for me, and only for me. I lean down capturing her gorgeous lips in the most tender and passionate kiss that I have ever given her, as I try to portray all my love and all my feelings for her in this kiss. Suddenly confetti is thrown up into the air, the music breaks out all around us and screams of excitement for the new year continue to be heard all throughout Time Square. But we don't even care, it's like we don't even hear it, as we can't seem to break the kiss...this unhurried, passionate, loving kiss. We finally break apart with the goofiest smiles on our faces when we are both left breathless and in need of oxygen.

* * *

It took me by surprise at how fast Time Square seemed to empty out, as people seeked out their after party locations. With all the excitement still in the air, the four of us headed back to the hotel, but not to our room, no, we headed to the hotel's bar. The minute we walked into the bar we could hear the music blaring, people dancing and celebrating the new year. We were lucky that we were able to find four seats at the bar, watching as other parts of the world celebrated their New Years on TV. Zeke, Tris, and I ordered shots and beers to help celebrate, while Shauna ordered herself an ice tea. We also decided to share a big plateful of delicious loaded nachos between us, as we worked up an appetite from partying and dancing the night away.

Tris and I are usually not ones to drink often. We have been known for our once and a while beers here and there, or an occasional cup of wine.. but nothing too over the top. I don't know if it's because of the special occasion of this night, the electric atmosphere in the bar, or the delicious taste of the liquor. But tonight seems to be one of those nights that neither one of us cares about the amount of shots that we are throwing back. Thank goodness our room is just six floors up. I'm pretty sure that even this short of a walk will still be a challenge for us as it is, can't imagine if we had to venture out to a different hotel. That would definitely be an interesting experience all in itself.

My eyes can't seem to get enough of Tris tonight, they never stay on one particular part of her for long either, because there's just so much to look at and love about her. I continue to look at her stunning blue-gray eyes, her flowing blonde hair, her delicious plump lips, her alluring graceful neck, her sexy shoulders, her slender yet toned arms, her small delicate hands, her perky breasts, her flat stomach, and her sexy as fuck ass, that I can't get enough of. She's the perfect woman in my eyes and I still can't believe that she's all mine. I know how lucky of a guy I am to have her in my life.

"F-O-B-I-A-S!" Tris sings out. Her voice makes my eyes snap back up to hers, as she continues to sing my name, well a combination of both my names. She smiles, her eyes are darker and a little more dilated than normal, as she also sways in her seat. I place a hand on her lower back to help her stay in her bar stool. "You are sooo sexy…" she slurs. I think it's safe to say that Tris is done for the night. "I would like to climb you like a tree!" She says, cocking her head, her eyebrows are raised as if she is stating a fact.

"Is that so?" I ask, that sounds interesting. "How would one do that exactly?"

"Well… I would wrap my arms around your neck…"She begins wiggling her index finger at me. As she slurs each word, making her P's pop more and her S's linger. "Then I would jump out of nowhere… and wrap my legsss around you. Do you smell flowers?" She asks completely out of the blue, turning her head sniffing the air. "I like flowers."

Zeke hangs his head, laughing hard at the sight of drunk Tris. He wipes the tears that spill from his eyes, as he continues to laugh even harder, as Tris leans in towards me for a kiss… and misses completely, almost falling out of her bar stool. I am grateful that my reflexes are still somewhat working, as I catch her before she can meet the floor.

"That was lame," she says. As my hand lingers on her waist until I am sure she is steady in her seat. When I right her back in her seat, I notice out of the corner of my eye that the stupid bartender is topping her drink off once again with pure alcohol. It explains why Tris is so much more trashed, compared to Zeke and I. I give him my almighty Four glare, as Zeke always calls it. The almighty Four glare… as if I know what the fuck that is.

"Four, I mean T-Tobias?" Tris slurs, catching me giving the death glare to the fucking bartender.

"Yes, Tris?" I ask, hoping she isn't going to throw up. "That's why you like me!" She excitingly says, as if she just solved a puzzle. "Because you're not very nice either! It makes so much sense to me now," She continues. "I like you too," she giggles out.

"That's encouraging." I say, matching her tone, unable to hold back my laughter.

Suddenly I see Tris struggle to stand, as she sways over to Shauna with her nose leading the way. I watch her carefully, as I don't want her to hurt herself or Shauna. Noticing Tris' sudden closeness to her, Shauna looks up bewildered at Tris, waiting to see what is going on. Then out of nowhere, Tris jumps for joy, pointing at Shauna with excitement as she yells, "I found it! She's the one that smells like flowers!" Yup, she's completely trashed.

I hear a loud chuckle coming from behind the bar that gets my attention. As I turn to see who it's coming from, I notice it's that same damn bartender. All his attention is focused on my Tris and her actions. Anger rips through me as I watch his eyes that are now on Tris' ass… the ass that I love so much. If he knows whats good for him, he better back the fuck off my girl.

"Do you need help putting your eyes back in your head and off of my girl?" I ask the bartender, making myself known. Yeah fucker, she's my girl. This fucker has the nerve to grin at me, challenging me.

"I don't see a ring," he points out. You son of a bitch!

"I think my man here told you to back off." Zeke says, frustration in his tone.

"And who are you, her father?" The bartender asks, sarcastically.

"I'm her brother and your worst nightmare if you don't back the fuck off," Zeke nearly yells out. One thing I have learned about drinking with Zeke, he can easily go from goofy, fun Zeke to "don't fuck with me" Zeke, really quickly.

"Do you always need another man to fight your battles for you?" The douche bag behind the counter says, his hands continue wiping a glass with a dirty ass rag.

"There's no battle to fight here. Just keep your damn hands and your eyes to yourself" I cock my head towards Tris' direction. I notice she is no longer trying to smell Shauna, as she is all serious now watching the scene unfold before her. Shauna on the other hand, looks as if she is ready for a front row seat to the next kicking ass tournament. "And maybe you might be able to keep your parts that you cherish most intact." I threaten, back off dude. But he doesn't, instead he places the glass upside down on the bar and slowly leans over, challenging me. I stand ready to get in this asshole's face, when I feel a gentle small hand touch my chest. I risk the glance down, looking into sober grayish- blue eyes, begging me to back down. I take a deep calming breath, knowing that she is right. This isn't the way I want to start our new years together. If this continues, sure enough one of us will end in the hospital while the other ends up in jail… I would hate to have charges pressed against me as a way to start off the new year. Without breaking my gaze from Tris I nod, taking her by the hand and saying to the others that it is time to go. Shauna wastes no time getting her things, as I get Tris and mine's. Zeke throws down a fifty, telling the dick bartender to fuck off, before following us out of the bar.

* * *

I lay in the pull out bed with Tris in my arms. I can't get tonight's scene at the bar out of my head. I hate that I let that guy get to me. I let my anger build so high, I was definitely close to losing control. As we all walked back to our hotel suit together, no one dared to say one word. Zeke was still livid from his encounter with the douche bag, and he told us that he too was on the verge of losing it. Shauna didn't want to make things worse, so she held on tight to Zeke's hand, keeping her words to herself. Although Tris kept quiet too, she still had trouble keeping her balance, as she swayed from side to side on her feet. I finally gave up, hating to watch her suffer.

"Oh forget it, I'll just carry you." Instead of swooping her in my arms like a gentleman, the cave man within me scooped her up over my right shoulder, letting her hangover. As we walked out of the elevator, I couldn't help but slap her ass hard, finding the sound satisfying me for the time being, as she squealed at the sharp contact I made with her ass.

Tris tightens her hold on me, letting me know that she too is awake. Once we got in the room and I finally let her down… I had Tris drink a bottle of water, and eat something to help settle her stomach before letting her get into bed. I was both pleased and surprised that she actually did what I had asked, and didn't argue with my over protectiveness of her well being.

"Are you okay?" Tris asks, looking up at me.

"Yeah," I say, as my right hand reaches out to her, caressing her hair.

"Can't sleep?" She asks. I shake my head, no. "Not how you expected the New Year to start?" She probes.

"It's not that. Just.. I could have killed him, Tris, I wanted nothing more than to rip his eyes out of his head for looking at you the way he did," I confess, suddenly not able to look at Tris in the eyes, I look anywhere but her. She places her small delicate hand on my chin, forcing me to look back down at her. When I finally give in, I expect her to be furious with my possessiveness, but instead I see nothing but fire and love in her eyes. She gets up from her spot on me, and crawls up my body on all fours, cradling my face between both of her hands, crashing her lips against mine. It takes me a moment to catch up with her, as I match her kisses with everything I have. Tris straddles my hips, letting her heated pussy grind against my growing erection. I hold back a moan, at the friction she is creating between us. I know I need to stop this soon, before it gets too out of hand. Should I? After all, she was the one that said she didn't feel comfortable having sex with Zeke and Shauna in the next room. I feel Tris' delicate touch on my bare chest, caressing me. Damn, I love her touch so much.

"Tris." I say, suddenly hating myself for denying what we both want most right now. "We need to stop before…" but I am silenced by her small index finger on my lips, telling me she doesn't care, as her eyes are filled with passion and hunger.

"I can't wait any longer, Tobias. I want you, now. It's New Year's, I want you to make love to me," she whispers. Hell, yeah! Who would say no to that? I flip us over, laying between her legs.

"Are you sure?" I ask, wanting to make sure this is something that she is sure she wants to do. She nods yes, smiling up at me. "I love you, Tris. I can't imagine my life without you," I whisper to her, before claiming her lips again. I lean back on my knees, wanting nothing more than to have her naked before me. My thumbs sneak into the hem of her sleep shorts and gently pulls them and her panties down her hips, then her legs and finally off of her. I slowly kiss up her right leg, to her luscious thigh, purposely missing her wet pussy. I can smell just how much she wants me already. I raise her tank top, exposing her perky breasts to me, but I decide to not take it off completely just in case. My mouth finds her delicious nipple, sucking and licking it. As one of her hands tugs on my hair, as her other hand holds on to the back of my neck, keeping me in place.

"Tobias, please fuck me!" Tris begs. I stopped my assault on her breasts, looking up at her, surprised. She usually loves foreplay and for me to do a little oral on her while I'm at it, for her to tell me otherwise is a total shock. "Fuck me, now," she groans, raising her hips up, looking for any friction to release the pressure her clit must be feeling. I don't need to be told twice, as I am so turned on by her sudden need for me. I lower my pajama pants and boxer briefs to my thighs, freeing my dick. I guide myself to her entrance, not surprised to feel her so wet and warm for me already. "Yes!" She says, once again raising her hips up, eager to have me enter her. I enter her in one powerful thrust, as she bites down on my shoulder trying to stifle the moan that she so desperately wants to let out.

"Fuck Tris, you feel so good," I whisper to her, as I slowly withdraw myself almost fully from her and thrust right back in. My lips once again claim hers, thrusting my tongue into her mouth matching my other thrusts, as we swallow each other's loud cries of pleasure. I feel her clench down on my dick, and her legs begin to stiffen. I know she's close. I change angles, wanting to hit that one spot that she can't deny me. I pick up my speed and the power behind my thrusts, pounding in and out of her delicious pussy.

"Yes, Yes, right there." Tris cries out, as her walls squeeze even harder on me. I watch as her face contorts with pleasure as she cums, letting all her juices spill onto my dick. I pound even harder, picking up speed, chasing after my own release. I get in one more final thrust before I let go deep inside her. I collapse into her arms, as we both kiss each other lovingly.

"What the fuck!" We hear, behind us. We both move frantically, trying to cover ourselves up. "Oh my eyes, they burn!" Zeke cries out. I hear a crash, before the door slams behind him. Fuck! We are never gonna live this down, but it was fucking worth it!

* * *

**A/N**

**So I know this chapter took a little longer than expected to get out, as you can see though it was well worth the wait, as it is nearing 7000 words. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**For those of you who follow or read my story, A rented family, I did release a new one shot last week! So if you haven't read it yet, go for it.**

**Brainstormer and Beta: FDFobessed**

**Take care everyone, and please be safe and stay healthy. **

**And like always Happy reading. **

**Trini**


	49. Chapter 48

**Happy Reading Everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment below! **

**I do not own the Divergent characters, all the credit goes to the original writer of the Divergent series, Veronica Roth, and to the show 911. **

**Chapter 48**

**Tobias P.O.V**

**Late January **

It has been weeks since New Year's when Tris and I got caught having sex in the hotel room, and Zeke has yet to let that night go. I have to admit though, it was well worth it. Being with Tris like that is nothing I have ever experienced before in my life, intimately. The feeling of being with her, and not just physically but more on a spiritual level is something hard to describe, it's like we just fit together. I don't know, it's hard to explain the rush that I feel, the incredible connection between us… I don't know if it was just that night's celebration, or the many drinks that we had at the bar, or even the most incredible love making between us, but I was beyond lost in the moment. So lost that I had reached the biggest explosion way deep inside of Tris' inner walls and had failed to notice the sound of the door opening behind me. I had no clue at all that Zeke came out of his room that he shared with Shauna to use the bathroom. What finally got my attention away from Tris and our indescribable love making was the squealing of a very obnoxious Zeke yelling out, "What the fuck!" The moment we heard him, we both frantically tried to cover ourselves up with our discarded sheets and comforter. "Oh my eyes, they burn!"

"Oh my god Zeke, get out of here!" Tris yelled out mortified, as she held the sheets up and over her body, only letting her head show. I, on the other hand, allowed the comforter to fall below my hips, as I was more worried about keeping Tris covered than myself. Call it possessive, call it old fashioned, but I don't care for anyone else to see what is mine, even if that person considers my girl to be their sister.

"Don't you think I want to! God, I did not need to see that!" He continued with his hands over his eyes, as he tried to make his way to the bathroom. "Hey Four?" He asked, as he blindly made his way to his destination.

"What?" I answered. I wasn't trying to hide the frustration in my voice. Actually, I was almost afraid to hear what he needed to ask me. For Tris' sake I had hoped it was nothing too embarrassing. God help him if it was.

"Nice ass. Has it always been hairless, or do you shave it on a regular basis?" Seriously, Zeke?

"Zeke!" I warned him, as he finally walked into the bathroom while trying to hold back his laughter. Asshole.

* * *

**Sunday early morning **

As a result of having all the holidays off this past year, Zeke and I have been assigned to work every weekend from the beginning of the New Year until the end of March. Sure it sucks big time, as we are both accustomed to rotating every other weekend off in the station. But it was well worth every minute of it to spend the holidays with our girls.

Zeke and I both decided to surprise Tris and Shauna with a whole day spent at the spa. After all, they both deserve to be spoiled every once and awhile seeing that they both put up with us on a daily basis. Also given the fact that Shauna's due date is just a few weeks away, we figured this would be as good a time as any to have one last girls day out without having to worry about the baby. Shauna has also been complaining about having some back pain the past few days, so I'm hoping a nice massage will help with that. Which is more than expected when you're nine months pregnant and given the additional weight that she is carrying around. We figured a deep tissue massage and some nice pampering would do them both some good and help with Shauna's pain at the same time.

Like every morning, I wake up at five am and I reluctantly unwrap myself from a sleeping Tris. I climbed out of bed and got dressed as quietly as I could. Although I hated the thought of leaving our warm bed together and her…I hated the thought of waking her up this early in the morning, even more. I lean down, taking in her delicious scent and gently kiss her forehead.

"I love you," I whisper softly, hoping not to wake her up, but needing to tell Tris how I feel about her at the same time. She moans, as she turns over onto her stomach, burying her beautiful face back into her pillow. I stifle a laugh, before taking the sight of her in one more time before leaving the house.

Needless to say this morning has been anything but dull. About eleven o'clock this morning we got a call that blew our minds out of the water. We were both surprised and not really surprised at the call. I swear at least once a week we are called out for some kind of injury that happens at The Rage Room.

The Rage Room is just like the title says, it allows the occupants to enter a room filled with all sorts of things that they are allowed to destroy with their weapon of choice to get rid of their rage. It's a pretty good form of therapy if you ask me. After all, it's a place where you are allowed to break apart everything and work through all your anger and your crap. What's even better is you are not liable to clean it up or pay to replace any of it. The only catch is… you have to wear the proper gear or else you can get severely hurt, depending on the level of the room you choose to destroy. Although the clients sign a waiver ahead of time stating that they agree to wear all the proper attire before entering the room, more often than not they don't usually wear all of the proper attire like they are supposed to. Which often leads to someone getting hurt.

As Zeke and I both arrived at the scene we were dumbfounded immediately… as police officers had a woman handcuffed and placed her in the police car. In all our visits to this location, we have never seen someone get arrested before. I can't help the crazy thoughts that are running through my mind of what must have occurred for someone to be placed in handcuffs.

Zeke and I don't stop to ask questions. Instead we quickly jump out of the rig and begin to unload a stretcher and the large medical supply bag. I stand in the front of the stretcher pulling it behind me, as Zeke pushes it.

"Hey, what do we have?" I ask, one of the firefighters.

"Two best friends decided to get their rage out in the room," George says, as we approach. That doesn't sound so out of the norm. After all Zeke and I have been known to blow off some steam together and it never leads to one of us getting arrested. Well….

Zeke and I have had the pleasure of working with all the firefighters from station 52. At first I was truly surprised at how fun and outgoing all the firefighters are at this particular station. In my line of work I have come across many firefighters before and many of them are on their high horses, and love acting like real jerks. All because they are certified at being both a firefighter and an E.M.T. Unfortunately my job is a dying field and nowadays firefighters and EMTs are cross trained. But station 52 has always treated Zeke and I like we were a part of their team. Their Captain Amar has always made us feel welcome and treated us like we were one of their own.

"Well that doesn't sound like a crime," Zeke says, reading my mind.

"That's what we thought… but." Of course, always a but. "What started as two best friends letting off some steam because one of them is getting a divorce. So they started beating crap up, while the one that is getting a divorce was yelling out all the stuff that she had to put up with in their marriage." Okay. One thing I love about George, he loves to gossip about our patients. "Well anyway, her best friend then jumped in annoyed yelling out something about their marriage that she shouldn't have known," he says, pointing a finger up. I feel like I am missing something that is so obviously right in front of me. "Bame Bitch, your best friend has been banging your husband right behind your back and he is leaving you for the best friend… and the woman that is getting a divorce went insane. She started swinging the sledgehammer at her best friend." Oh shit.

"So I take it that that's the ex wife being loaded into the cop car?" Zeke asks. I don't know who is more interested in this story.

"Yes it is. She went off," George says.

"So then where is the cheating best friend?" I ask. Suddenly my eyes linger towards the back room, as the sound of a chainsaw motor begins to roar.

"She decided that hiding in a barrel would be the safest place for her. She was wrong. she's stuck inside, she got the lid closed and now it won't open. To make matters worst, she isn't responding," George says, frowning.

"All right we are in." We hear coming from the room, as the chainsaw cuts off. We nod at George, moving the stretcher into the room. The woman is laying in a fetus position, unconscious. We work alongside the firefighters pulling her out of the barrel and getting her onto the stretcher. Zeke and I both work fast to get the patient stable before loading her into the ambulance and taking off towards the hospital.

"So did you bang Tris again this morning before leaving? Or can you only shoot one load a day?" Zeke teases. I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him, as we take a seat at one of the last empty tables. For a Sunday morning this place is pretty jammed packed. But Oriole in the West Loop in Chicago is known for being one of the best diners to stop at for a much needed breakfast or any meal for that matter.

Zeke, Edward and I have always made it a tradition to stop in on our break together, because the food is so good. Unfortunately since the accident, Edward's recovery hasn't gone according to plan. His severe injuries have forced him to resign from his position, as the Doctors are leaning more and more towards the opinion that he may never walk again. When Zeke and I first got the news about Edward not returning back to work, we were both surprised and at the same time we were really not surprised at all. I mean we both knew how severe his injuries were, after all we almost lost him all together that day when the crash happened. But we had always thought or I guess had hoped that he would come back one day down the road. So when we got the sad news that he wasn't returning, we couldn't help but feel like he was giving up. He settled for what he was being told by the doctors, instead of fighting to prove them all wrong. Zeke and I have both gone to see him a few times, each time it feels like seeing a whole different person all together. The fight that he once had in him and his spirit in general had both left his body. No matter what we would say to him or do, I fear his true self may never return. It's really sad. The three of us worked great together, and I dread the day when we are forced to take on a new partner.

"Did you ever get to put on your big boy panties with Shauna in the bedroom, or are you starting to live vicariously through my sex life?" I tease back, internally grinning. I feel the sudden urge to remind him of his confession back in the Hershey store in New York City.

"That's not right dude," Zeke says in all seriousness. But I can see the amusement in his eyes, so I know he doesn't take one word I just said as offensive.

"Oh really?" I counteract.

"You see, I confided in you with that sensitive information… I don't feel like that's something that you should feel the need to use against me during harsh times," he says, looking barely offended. "Now seeing your hairless ass thrusting in and out of my sister. Now that's a whole different story," he says with a wide smile on his fucking face. I swear I will find a way to kill him today.

"Dude. Fuck you." I say, as I take a bite of my sandwich. I find myself hoping that he chokes on his french fry.

"Hey with your technique, I might just take you up on that offer," Zeke says, as he blows a kiss at me. Asshole!

"I don't think you'll be able to handle it," I play along.

"I don't know… I might want to give it a try," he says, I dramatically roll my eyes. "Nah, seriously man, I've been thinking…" Zeke starts, I can hear it in his voice that whatever he has to say to me is a serious matter.

"What is it?" I ask, wondering what is going on.

"Well I've just been thinking," he says, I can see the hesitation as he tries to speak.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I interrupt him, joking.

"Funny." He says, "I have been thinking about cross training and applying for a position at station 52. But I want you to train with me though," he finally gets out. My heart stops, as my jaw drops to the floor. This was something I didn't ever expect for him to say. It's not that becoming a cross trained firefighter and EMT has never crossed my mind. It has, but to be a firefighter you have to be able to climb really high places. Although I never knew where the fear I had came from until now, I don't know if it's something that I can ever overcome. My phone rings just as my mouth begins to move, but no words come out. I sigh, pulling my phone out of my pocket and looking down at Tris' name on the caller ID. My eyebrows crease together, wondering what is going on. She never calls me while I'm at work.

"Hello," I answer.

"Tobias. Tobias, we need your help, Tris says frantically. My breath catches, and I feel my heart begin to race as I hear her panicking tone and a screaming Shauna in the background.

"Tris what's wrong?" I ask.

"What's wrong with Tris? Is Shauna okay?" Zeke asks frantically. I hold up a finger signaling for him to give me a minute to find out.

"Tobias…" she says, just as the line to her phone goes dead. What the fuck just happened!

* * *

**A/N**

**So I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual… but I couldn't resist leaving you all with this delicious cliffhanger. See you all next time with a new chapter of A Love Like No Other.**

**Brainstormed with FDFobsessed**

**Take care of yourselves during this trying time and of course, Happy reading!**

**Trini**


	50. Chapter 49

**Happy Reading Everyone! Don't forget to leave me comments below, I love to hear from all of you.**

**Chapter 49**

**Tris P.O.V**

My eyes flutter open at the same time my hands begin to seek out Tobias, but I sadly only find the cold sheets next to me instead. My mind wonders where he could be, but then I immediately remember that he had to work today. I really can't wait until his schedule goes back to normal so he can have every other weekend off again.

Since Divergent Party Planning is doing so well, I hired a young woman to be my new receptionist and then I promoted Drew to be a party planner. With the added help, I now find myself being able to take more days off. Which for a long time, I didn't have, because my days off were typically when there were no parties planned. It's been nice having more time to myself, and more time for the other important people in my life, especially for Tobias. Now if only we could get our schedules to line up…we would have all the time in the world.

I stood up slowly, last night's extra curricular activities leave me feeling a little more than sore this morning. But it was well worth it… last night Tobias and I just couldn't get enough of each other. That man, my delicious man, pounded into me with all the force he could muster until I screamed out his name again and again. It didn't matter how many times he squirted his cum into me, rather it be in my mouth or my pussy… he was like the energizer bunny, he just kept going and going and going. I am not complaining though, sex with Tobias is always well worth the lack of sleep or the soreness that I can sometimes feel afterwards. What can I say, Tobias is a big, big boy, with a lot of stamina. I have to say, I'm a very lucky girl.

I glance at the clock, noting that I have at least an hour before Shauna is expecting to arrive. Since Shauna and I have the day off together, Zeke and Tobias thought it would be a good idea to have what could be our last girls day out that we will have for a while with the baby coming soon. So the boys decided to treat us girls to a spa day. Of course, who are we to deny that? Like I said, I'm a very lucky girl to have Tobias in my life and I will never take that man for granted.

I decided a hot steamy bath is in order to help sooth my achy body. I pour the lavender bath beads into the water before slipping in. The moment my body is submerged into the steamy hotness, my body immediately relaxes and I can feel the relief in my muscles give way. I take extra care to clean my most intimate places on my body, thanking god for birth control. With the amount of cum Tobias shoots into me on a nightly basis, no doubt he would have me pregnant in no time at all. I recall last night, as he shot his last load into me… he loved the thought of filling me up with his juices and having a part of him inside of me all night long. He really didn't care about the stains that would be on the sheets, as he admired his handy work instead. I lean back in the tub, closing my eyes as I rest my head against the rim of the tub.

"Trissy, Oh Trissy." Oh no, this can't be happening. Not now, I still have more time to soak. I shut my eyes tighter, wishing the intruder AKA Shauna, away. I am far too relaxed to get out right now. But my hopes are dashed when the bathroom door flies open, revealing Shauna's head peeking in. "Seriously? We are about to have a morning of all the best massages and pampering… and you are in the tub?" Shauna says, making her way into the bathroom. She closes the lid to the toilet taking a seat on it.

"Hey, give me a break. My body needed the steam," I say, realizing as soon as the words come out of my mouth, what I am confessing to. Oh jeez, here we go. I watch one of her eyebrows arch as she becomes more and more curious.

"Zeke told me about New Years," Shauna says, smirking. Ever since Shauna got pregnant, I swear she has become such a horn dog. If it has anything to do with the topic of sex, she is all over it. I roll my eyes, dipping my head underwater instead of answering her.

* * *

We arrived at the Salon Echo Spa by ten, luckily Shauna and I decided on leftover chocolate chip muffins and milk for breakfast. We were in a hurry to make it here as early as possible… as Shauna agreed to come with me to my old apartment after this. I still can't believe it has already been three months since Cara sub-leased my old place. I agreed to swing by around lunch time to check out the apartment and collect my keys from her before she leaves the city later this afternoon. Tobias and I haven't really figured out what to do with the remaining three months that is left on my lease. But whatever we decide to do with it, we will figure it out together.

After a nice dinner and a movie last night, Zeke and Tobias both handed us an envelope with gift certificates in them. Shauna and I were both sceptical to what was happening at that very moment,but Zeke and Tobias were both quick to explain their reasoning behind it. They both felt bad that the first Sunday that Shauna and I had off together that they had to go into work…and with the baby coming so soon, they figured what's the best way to spend our day off together then at the spa. Zeke went on and on about the prenatal massage package that they offered there and how he thought Shauna would really love it. Shauna was beaming with excitement, afterall, her back has been hurting her for days. It will be really good for her to get some much needed relief, hopefully. Shauna ended up deciding on the prenatal package that Zeke was going on and on about, along with a facial, manicure and a much needed pedicure...since seeing or taking care of her feet hasn't happened in months. I chose the stress- fix lavender body wrap, along with a manicure and pedicure. It's a full head-to-toe pampering experience, what girl could resist that?

A part of me was grateful for the separation that I had from Shauna today, as we both had our own packages to complete, because whenever we were together during it all she wanted to do was talk about sex. My sex life in particular. She kept asking me all kinds of questions, such as… is Tobias a good kisser? Is he skillful in bed? How big is he? I couldn't help but shake my head at all her questions, as the "horny hormonal" Shauna strikes again. By lunch time I felt so much more relaxed, scrubbed from head-to-toe, and completely pampered… that I honestly couldn't wait to get home to Tobias. He was definitely in need of a reward for all of this.

* * *

The elevator creeps up slowly to the sixth floor of my apartment, I can almost hear the years of wear and tear on this thing, as it protests and echoes in the elevator shaft. Many of the tenants have already complained about it, telling the owner of the building that it's as if we are riding in a death trap. But of course the cheap landlord refuses to replace and or repair it properly.

"You owe me lunch after this. I am starving!" Shauna says, stepping off the elevator. I don't try to rush her anymore, as she is waddling down the hallways to my old apartment door the best she obviously can. "I still can't believe you lived here. It feels like a dream,"she continues. A dream. She's right about that, ever since Tobias has come into my life it has felt that way. Like everything that I have been through is someone else's life.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." I say, waving my hand in the air. "Don't worry Momma I will definitely feed you, once we get out of here," I say, knocking on the door. I raise an eyebrow, as I hear Shauna's stomach begin to talk loudly… seriously? She shyly smiles, catching my stare.

"What? She's hungry." Shauna says, rubbing her stomach dramatically. "How long will this take?" She asks, pouting like a five year old.

"Twenty minutes tops," I answered her, quickly. She chuckles, obviously not believing me.

I walked throughout my old apartment, checking to see if nothing was indeed damaged. Not that I was really worried in the first place. Cara seems like a pretty responsible and respectable person, so I knew I didn't have to worry about my apartment with her living here.

"When does your flight take off?" I ask her. As we both sign the final paperwork, releasing her of any responsibilities to my apartment.

"About two hours from now. Gotta get back to the real world," she says. I can see the mixed emotions on Cara's face that she has about returning back home...sadness and excitement all at the same time are displayed there.

"Well next time you are back in town give me a call, okay," I say, as we rap things up. I give her a final handshake, as we say our goodbyes and close the door behind her.

"So what are you planning on doing with this place?" Shauna asks, looking around.

"I don't know yet. There is only three months left on the lease, the rent is paid for another two weeks… Tobias and I will figure it out together," I say, shrugging off her concerns.

"You don't miss it?" She asks out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask, wondering what she is getting at.

"The freedom," she finally says. I can see that whatever she is getting at, has to do with more than me.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, just…. It's a lot, being married, with a baby on the way… sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I had taken sometime to myself," she says, rubbing her swollen belly. I think for a moment at what she has just said. A part of me gets what she is saying, her and Zeke have been together since forever. Even before I had entered the picture way back in our freshman year of high school. She was never with another man, she never even thought about it. All she ever knew was Zeke. I hope she never has to experience anything different.

"Everything happens for a reason, Shauna. You and Zeke are perfect together…you've been through thick and thin together," I say, but she cuts me off, looking up at me.

"I know that. I'm lucky, so lucky. I have the love of my life…I never really had to take the time to look for him either. He has always been there for me, and now we are about to have this precious baby, this baby that was created from our love and Zeke's crazy sexpertise," Shauna says, with tears streaming down her face, as she quickly wipes them off. "Im sorry, it's just the hormones," she says, I nod to her, not knowing what else to say. "Come on, it's time to feed this kid," Shauna says, standing up from her chair at the table. I watch her carefully apply pressure on her lower back with her right hand, as she stands up slowly, catching her wince as she straightens up.

"Hey, Shauna, are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yeah. It's just my back," She says, rubbing it again. I can't help but feel for her, I might not have a lot of experience with the whole pregnancy thing, but I know that this pregnancy has been everywhere for her… between the pain, the hormones, the cravings, and the lack of sleep she tells me about. This whole pregnancy sounds like 9 months of torture, but I know it will be and I'm sure she does too know it will be all worth it in the end.

We make our way out of the apartment, locking the door behind us. Shauna continues to question me about mine and Tobias' sex life, while we wait for the slowly creeping elevator.

"MMM." Shauna moans, rubbing her lower back again. I notice that her pain isn't consistent, but more like coming in intervals.

"Shauna are you sure you are alright?" I ask, placing a concerned hand on her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's just braxton hicks or something…" she explains.

"Braxton what?" I ask, not having a single clue to what the hell she is talking about. The doors to the elevator finally open, we barely get the chance to get inside before the doors close once again locking us in. Shauna leans against the wall of the elevator, her hands are holding onto the rails as she takes in a deep breath and then she lets it out. She looks like she is in even more pain now than she was just a minute ago. Maybe something more is going on.

"Braxton hicks… it's the body's way of getting ready for the real event," Shauna says, taking in a breath of relief. Whatever it was that was causing her pain just now, has stopped for the moment.

"Sounds like fun," I say sarcastically. I wonder if Tobias would be open minded to adoption?

Suddenly the elevator comes to a complete halt, as the cabin shakes from side to side. Shauna and I hold on with all our might to the railings, trying to keep ourselves standing. For a split second, I wonder if the cables will give out, sending us and this dingy old elevator into the basement. I hear Shauna scream as the lights in the elevator go out, leaving us in total darkness. The elevator finally steadies itself, as long as we don't make any sudden moves, we seem to be okay.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! This can't be happening . This can not be happening right now," Shauna continues to scream from the top of her lungs. I may not be able to see her, but I know the horror she is feeling by the sound of her voice, she is really frightened right now.

"Shauna please calm down, think of the baby," I say to her, mustering all the calmness I can feel. "Shauna, stop yelling," I raise my voice at her, matching her tone. This seems to get her to stop, as she is no longer yelling for dear life, but now instead she is sobbing. "We just need to stay calm. I'll call for help, don't worry," I say, my tone is now a lot calmer than it was a minute ago. I dig into my purse blindly to try and find my cell phone. When my fingers finally find it, I don't hesitate to pull it out and bring the screen to life so we can see. I shine the light in Shauna's direction, at the same time shivers run down my spine, as I take in the scene before me. Oh no, this cannot be happening, not now, not here...they are the same words that Shauna just said a minute ago, that are now echoing in my head. There before me is a very scared Shauna, hunched over, grabbing her stomach for dear life with one of her hands, as she breathes through what I know now to be another contraction. The light shines on something that is on the floor, as I realize now that she is standing there in the middle of what I am assuming is her water, that just broke. Oh shit.

"Oh no, my water just broke," She finally points out the obvious to me.

"Yeah I can see that," I say, turning the phone back to me so I can call someone for help. I dial the first person that comes to my mind, the first person that would know what to do to help, Tobias.

"Hello," Tobias answers, hearing his familiar voice instantly calms me.

"Tobias. Tobias, we need your help," I begin, but I am instantly distracted by what I was about to say, when Shauna begins to scream again through what I know is now another contraction. Oh please, someone help us.

"Tris what's wrong?" Tobias asks, I can hear the concern in his voice.

"What's wrong with Tris? Is Shauna okay?" I hear Zeke asking in the distance.

"Tobias…" I begin to say, just as I hear the call end. I look down at the still lite screen, call ended, no signal. "FUCK!"

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you are all still staying safe and healthy. I know we are all antsy to get back to our normal lives, but always remember it's better to be safe than sorry.**

**See you all next time with a new chapter of "A Love Like No Other."**

**Brainstormed: with FDFobsessed **

**Take care everyone and like always, Happy Reading!**

**Trini**


	51. Chapter 50

**Happy Reading Everyone! I dare you to leave me a comment, come on you know you want to!**

**Chapter 50**

**Tobias POV**

_**Last time on To Love Again: **_

"_Hello," I answer._

"_Tobias. Tobias, we need your help," Tris says frantically. My breath catches and I feel my heart begin to race as I hear her panicking tone and a screaming Shauna in the background._

"_Tris what's wrong?" I ask._

"_What's wrong with Tris? Is Shauna okay?" Zeke asks frantically. I hold up a finger signaling for him to give me a minute to find out._

"_Tobias…" she says, just as the line to her phone goes dead. What the fuck just happened!_

* * *

I peel the phone away from my face, looking at the screen as it says the call ended. I push the call button right next to Tris' name, while I quickly bring the phone back up to my ear. But the phone beeps, signaling that the call has once again dropped. What the fuck? I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, as I rack my brain trying to figure out what could be happening right now to Tris and Shauna. Breathe Tobias, breathe!

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Zeke says, as he snaps his fingers in front of my face, taking me out of my confused thoughts. Under normal circumstances I would tease him on his impression of acting like a "teenage girly girl," but my mind is too busy as it tries to make sense of what the hell is going on with Tris and Shauna right now.

"I'm not really sure. The line just went dead," I explain. Zeke quickly reaches in his back pocket retrieving his own cell phone and tries to call who I would imagine is Shauna, as I begin to try and figure out where the hell they could be and how in the world I can get a hold of mind continues to run a mile a minute as I think back to what I do know. I know they were going to the spa in the morning. Maybe they are still there? I open the web on my phone googling for the Salon Echo Spa. I drum my fingers on the table, as I wait for someone to answer the phone. Both our meals are now forgotten, as Zeke repeatedly curses at his cell phone. My guess is he isn't having any better luck at getting a hold of Shauna than I was a minute ago trying to reach Tris.

"It's a relaxing day here at the Salon Echo Spa. This is Myra, how can I help you?" The receptionist greets me.

"Yes, hi," I stutter, hoping that I am not being too paranoid but my gut is telling me something is seriously wrong. "I am trying to get a hold of my girlfriend, Tris Prior and her very pregnant best friend, Shauna Pedrad. Can you tell me whether or not they are still there or if they were there earlier this morning," I ask.

"Unfortunately sir, we are unable to give out that information," she says, a little judgmental. I can only imagine what she is thinking and how she is wondering what my reasons are for tracking these two women down. I take a deep breath, deciding to try again.

"Please Myra, I just received an alarming phone call from Tris and something is very wrong, I heard her very pregnant best friend screaming in the background. I'm worried something is wrong, the line went dead before she could explain to me what was happening. Please just tell me if she was there," I nearly begged her. I can hear her sigh on her end of the phone, probably deciding whether or not she will break the spa's protocol.

"They were here this morning, but they left about two hours ago and they were perfectly fine when they left," she whispers to me and then the line goes dead, telling me that she has ended the call. I silently thank her for telling me what I needed to know. Where could they be?

"God damn it," Zeke groans, I can tell that he is really worried and frustrated, as he nearly slams his phone down on the table. "I can't get neither Tris nor Shauna on the damn phone." He runs his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends of the locks that his fingers are tangled in.

"Hey, try to stay calm, we're going to find them, alright." I pat Zeke on the shoulder, trying to comfort him, while at the same time trying to keep myself as calm as possible. Falling apart won't help either one of us at all right now. I take a deep breath, allowing my thoughts to run through what Tris had said would be the plans for her and Shauna today. I remember her telling me that Shauna was going to drive them to the spa, since Tris' car has been making funky noises, she didn't want to risk them breaking down. I had promised her that I would take a look at it tomorrow on my day off. I continue to rack my brain trying to think of where they could be, I know they had a full day planned with just the two of them. Full. That's it they were going to go to lunch…wait. No. They were going to go to lunch after they stopped by Tris' old apartment, because Cara was heading back home this afternoon. Tris needed to stop by the apartment to get the keys back from Cara and do a walk through to make sure everything was still in good condition. Yes, I remember now! I open the contact list on my phone, scrolling down to Cara's name. I'm really thankful right now that Tris insisted that I store Cara's phone number in there, "just in case."

"This is Cara." She answers on the second ring. I am so grateful to hear her voice. I'm just hoping that she can help me figure this all out or at least have some of the missing pieces to this puzzle that I find myself in.

"Cara, this is Tobias Eaton, Tris' boyfriend," I greet her. For a split second my mind lingers on the title boyfriend. Like everytime I place a title on our relationship, the title boyfriend doesn't seem like it's enough. I know for a fact that we are more than that, so much more. How can I use the title "boyfriend" when she is my soulmate and the one that I am meant to walk through this life with. I only hope that I am not too late to keep her in my life this time. I can't lose her, not again. I wouldn't survive it. Dammit, I need to find her now!

"Oh hey, Tobias, how are you?" She says, I can hear the bewilderment in her voice, as to what I am calling her about.

"Well… actually that's kind of why I am calling you. See, I can't get a hold of Tris. I got a weird phone call from her before we were disconnected. Have you seen her today? Did she make it to the apartment? Did she do the walk through with you? Was she alone? Did she and Shauna, her friend seem okay to you?" I mouth off my questions all at once. I need to know now what she knows. I need to find them.

"Um, yeah, I saw her earlier in the apartment with her friend," she answers. I feel an instant relief that Cara had indeed seen Tris today, but I also fear the unknown at the same time. "I saw her... maybe an hour ago. Tris and her friend were still at the apartment when I left," she continues to fill me in.

"Did they say if they were going anywhere after?" I ask, realizing that I don't know where they were planning to have lunch.

"No. I'm so sorry, I didn't catch that information from them," she apologizes.

"Don't be, you've helped me more than you know. Have a safe trip home, Cara," I say.

"Thank you. Take care Tobias and I hope Tris is okay," she says. "Goodbye."

"Thank you. Goodbye." The line once again goes dead.

* * *

"All available units, please respond to Sky 55 Apartments, the location is at 1255 South Michigan Ave. There has been a report of an elevator in the building being stuck between two floors, there are two passengers trapped inside. One passenger is 39 weeks pregnant and is in active labor," the dispatcher says, blasting through our walkie talkies that hang from our shoulders. Both Zeke and I freeze, wide eyed, staring at each other. Within a split second, we both rise from our table, once again leaving our forgotten meals behind, as we race towards the parked ambulance. I take the driver's seat, while Zeke throws himself into the passenger's seat. Together we get going, as I speed down the busy streets of Chicago, Zeke pushes all the necessary buttons to make the siren blast and for all the lights to begin flashing so we can get to the apartment as fast as possible.

Even with the siren blasting and all the lights flashing, it doesn't seem to help us get through the bumper to bumper traffic that we appear to be stuck in right now. I turn the wheel, hitting the gas hard, while jumping the curb and honking my horn for the pedestrians to get out of my way. My heart beats faster than ever, threatening to jump out of my chest, as I hear Zeke cursing at the people that refuse to move out of the way of an oncoming ambulance. Hold on baby, I'm coming. Is all I can think to myself.

We finally arrived outside of Tris' old apartment building and the moment I saw the fire truck with Station 52 written on the side of it, I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. Not only do I trust Amar and his crew to do the right thing and get Tris and Shauna out of the elevator safely, but I also know he won't argue about letting us lend a helping hand to get our girls out of this crazy mess. We've dealt with Amar and his crew enough in the past few years to know this for a fact.

The moment I throw the rig into park, Zeke and I are jumping out of our seats in the ambulance. We waste no time at all, grabbing the stretcher, the medical bag and some warm blankets. If Shauna is indeed in labor…we need to be prepared for whatever may come. I glance up at Zeke, as we close the back doors to the ambulance and begin to race through the growing crowd. Although he seems to be calm and collected on the outside, I can also see the slight green color in his complexion. Not to mention the fear and concern, that I can't help but see in his eyes. As we push through the crowd, I quickly pat his shoulder trying to remind him that he isn't alone in all of this. I have his back like always, just like he always has mine.

"She'll be alright, they both will," I tell Zeke, trying to comfort him. I can't imagine how he is feeling right now, knowing that not only is his wife in possible danger, but his unborn daughter is as well.

"She has to be, man. She just has to be," is all he says to me and at barely above a whisper.

* * *

"Tris, Shauna, are you girls alright?" I call out to them.

"No, I'm fucking peachy as fuck!" I hear Shauna growl out, finishing her words with a loud scream.

"Yes, we're okay, but I think Shauna is getting close to delivering the baby," Tris yells out, sounding panicked.

"Okay. Tris, keep Shauna on her back. Is the baby crowning?" I ask her. I look over at Zeke, who still looks to be a shade of green. Seriously? How many babies have we delivered?

"Tobias, what do you mean by crowning?" Tris asks.

"Look between her legs, do you see the baby's head yet?" I ask, being a little more descriptive to her.

"Not yet," she says. I blow out a sigh of relief, at least we have a little more time, but not much. "But there is a lot of blood." Fuck.

We continue to call out to each other through the doors to the elevator shaft on the sixth floor which is wide open. Allowing the firefighters that are already there to access the situation. Zeke had nearly passed out next to me when we heard what information Amar and his crew had been able to gather up so far. It seems that the cables that are supposed to be attached to the elevator cabin gave way, luckily the brakes on the elevator kicked in and stopped it and the girls from plummeting into the basement. Unfortunately the superintendent of the building has just admitted that the elevator has not been kept up to date for its inspections, nor has it been maintained in sometime. Which means we can't depend on the brakes in the elevator from holding up the cabin forever. Time is definitely against us, as we hear the growing screams coming from Shauna. Fuck! We need to get them out of there now.

"George, James, let's do this," Amar points at them. They both begin to gear up and begin their journey down the elevator shaft. But I stop them, by placing my hand on their chests to halt them in place. If anyone is going down there to save them, it should be me. I need to do this, to get them out of there. I need to be the one to save Tris, this time.

Ever since the moment I got that frantic phone call from Tris, my thoughts have been going back to the journal and the urns. The journal that told us so much, and yet made us both so much more aware of our intense connection. The grief and the sadness that my past self had to endure at that time when the unspeakable happened to his Beatrice. I know he blamed himself for what happened to her, as it drove him to his suicide after all those years after her death. Although he didn't do it immediately, at least not until he knew her death and her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. I can't imagine if history repeated itself once again, how I would even cope this time. I know for a fact I wouldn't, this is why I have to do this right now. I have to save her… this time.

"No." I say.

"Four, you need to step aside, you're too close to the situation," Amar says, dumbfounded by my actions.

"I can't do that, Amar." I say, turning towards him when I know that the other two will give me a minute to explain myself. "Amar, listen to me please. You have to let me go down there," I say, almost begging him.

"Four," Amar begins, shaking his head in protest.

"Me too. You gotta let me go down there too," Zeke chimes in, finally becoming unfrozen from his shocked state. I can see the fear, the courage and the determination in his eyes that wasn't there a minute ago. "Listen Amar, you have been hounding us for months to go to work with you guys, well consider this my application," Zeke butts in, before Amar can say anything more. Holy shit. The three of us glance back and forth between each other, neither one of us willing to budge.

"It wouldn't hurt, both Zeke and Four know how to deliver a baby. They can be of use to us," George says, placing a comforting hand on Amar's shoulder. This is no surprise to me. After all this time working with them, I have seen them acting affectionate, yet in a professional manner towards each other. It has never really bothered me though. We watch anxiously as Amar takes a moment to think about it, as he presses his lips into a thin line. Secretly, I have already made up my mind, one way or another I am going down there, no matter what he says. There isn't anything he can do to stop me.

"Alright fine," he says, relief instantly floods through me at his answer. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I know he can see the relief written on my face. "But no funny business, Four, you hear me? You follow our lead. Which means if we tell you to do something, you do it," Amar lectures, pointing at the both of us. We both nod at him, thankful for this chance to prove ourselves and for him having the confidence in us to do this.

* * *

We begin to descend down the rope ladder that Amar and his crew have secured for us. I take a deep breath, as I look down at the next step and carefully place my foot on it. I feel myself begin to breath heavy, as I try to ignore the growing fear that I am feeling right now. I stop for a second and take a long and deep breath, counting to five. When I reach five, I push my fear of heights and confined spaces aside. I know in my head that Tris needs me now more than ever, I refuse to let her down again.

"I bet having sex with Tris doesn't even give you this kind of rush, huh?" Zeke jokes, trying to make light of our very tense situation.

"Zeke," I warn him. As this is surely not the time to bring up my sex life.

I finally reached the top of the elevator cabin, I'm very careful with every step I take, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Zeke follows behind me, he carefully mimics my moves as we reach the hatch to the elevator cabin and we slowly lift it open. I sit down on the edge of the opening, my legs entering one by one, as I support my weight with my arms and carefully lower myself in. The minute my feet hit the elevator floor, Tris slams into me, I welcome her into my arms tightly, as I kiss her forehead. We break away once the cabin moves slightly, telling us that Zeke has now also landed in the elevator. He crouches down near a screaming Shauna, kissing her sweaty forehead. They exchange a look between them, a look that says he is here for her and the baby from this moment on, and won't be leaving her side.

Suddenly the sound of the elevator creaking, tears us all away from our sweet union. Reminding us that time is of the essence and that we have to get out of here now. I reluctantly peel myself away from Tris and make my way to the elevator doors. I can hear Amar's crew working on the other side, as they are attempting to open the doors to the elevator shaft on the floor that is closest to our doors. It seems the elevator dropped from the sixth floor to in between the fourth and third floor. The plan is for the crew to relocate on the third floor and to open its doors, so we can make our escape. Zeke finally joins me and helps to start prying the doors open with a crowbar that Amar instructed us to use. Once we finally get the doors pried open, I turn back around watching the scene unfold before me. Shauna is laying on her back, her legs are wide apart and bent upwards while she is breathing heavily through yet another contraction. At this rate I know that she will be having this baby on this elevator if we don't get her out of here as soon as possible.

"Listen to me, Tris. I need you to go now," I say gripping her shoulders with my hands, while gazing into her gorgeous eyes. I know Tris enough to know that she will insist that she stay here with the rest of us, until we are all out. But I can't risk it. I need her out of harm's way now. I will not take the chance and lose her again. I need her to be safe, while Zeke and I help Shauna out of here before the baby comes.

"Tobias, no." She begins, but I shake my head telling her not to argue with me, not now!

"I need to focus on getting both Shauna and Zeke out of this elevator, and I can't do that with you still here. Please. Love, we're wasting time," I explain, nearly begging her at this point. At this point I know I won't hesitate to pick her up by her small frame and hoist her up into the small opening of the hatch. She can be mad as hell at me later if she wants, but James and George are already there holding out their arms, ready to lift her out of the elevator cabin to safety.

"I love you, Tobias," Tris gently says. I lean in giving her a quick but tender kiss. A kiss that is filled with all the passion and the love that I feel for her.

"I love you too, Tris, so much! Now let's go," I say, turning around to face George and James. I hoist her up by her waist as they reach out for her hands, hoisting her up the rest of the way. I stay rooted in place until I see that she is indeed out of the elevator cabin and out of harm's way.

I turn back towards Zeke and Shauna who are still in the same position that I last saw them in. Although now Zeke has his hands on Shauna's knees, looking down between her legs to see what is happening. I can see by the way Zeke's face is pinched with concern for his wife and daughter, that we need to get Shauna out of here as soon as possible.

"We are running out of time Four. This baby ain't waiting much longer," Zeke says, looking up at me worried. "Well then what do you say we get this show on the road and get the hell out of here," I say, grabbing Shauna's right shoulder. Zeke moves quickly, slinging the medical bag over his right shoulder and grabbing a hold of Shauna's left shoulder so we can get the hell out of here.

"Alright baby, you just relax, let us do all the work. Okay? Your only job right now is to keep breathing," Zeke says. We lift her up into a standing position together, not letting her support any of her weight on the floor. We wrap her arms around both of our necks, as we make the four steps it takes towards the opening, and together we hoist Shauna up and out of the elevator as James and George hoist her up the rest of the way.

"Your turn," I say to Zeke, crouching down just enough to entwine my fingers together to give him a step up to help hoist himself out of the elevator's cabin. He doesn't hesitate to place his right foot into my hands. Okay, on the count of three, he begins to hoist himself up far enough for George and James to grab a hold of him. The moment he is out of the elevator the cabin begins to creak loudly once again, as I can now hear and feel the brakes protesting and almost giving way. Fuck, I don't have much time left. I walk a few feet to the other side of the cabin, readying myself and running towards the opening, I then jump up in the last second. George and James catch me by my hands and pull me out of the cabin just in time. Because just as my feet hit the steady ground again, the brakes on the elevator finally give way sending it straight down into the basement. Holy shit, another second and I would have been splattered all over the basement floor. Fuck, that was really close. The feel of a small but warm body slams into me, instantly ripping me away from my "what if" thoughts and back into the present.

'Tobias, oh thank god!" Tris sobs into my chest. My arms instantly wrap around her as tightly as her small frame will allow me to.

"Shhh, we're okay baby. We're safe. Everything is alright now," I ramble to her with relief evident in my voice. I feel Tris' body shaking from her sobs.

"Four, I need a hand over here now," Zeke calls out to me, sounding frantic. I turn, refusing to let go of Tris. I see that Zeke is actually being true to his word this time, as he already has Shauna on her back, ready to deliver their baby that will arrive at any minute. Our medical bag is wide open and he is propping Shauna's head up with a towel. Her legs are bent up and open wide, as Zeke appears to be examining her cervix. I rub Tris' arm, before reluctantly letting her go. I quickly move towards them, to lend Zeke a hand with this precious delivery.

I think back to how many babies Zeke and I have delivered over the years, to think now I get to help bring mine and Tris' God Daughter into this world safely. I take a deep breath, not wanting anything to happen to this precious little girl or to Shauna. I know from experience that when it comes to child birth... anything is possible.

"What is Shauna's status?" I ask him, while dropping down to my knees next to her. She instantly takes my hand, gripping it really hard with all her might. Fuck, that hurts!

"The baby is crowning. She ain't waiting any longer," Zeke says, I can see his complexion instantly lighten at the thought of his beautiful daughter being born. I bet he never thought he would be the one to deliver his own daughter, when he found out she was expecting.

"Wait. No, I wanted an epidural, Zeke, I can't do this! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Shauna cries out.

"It's a little too late for that babe. You're doing great Shauna, just breathe," Zeke says, breaking the news to her that no epidural will be happening during the birth of their little girl. Zeke and I work quickly to get everything ready, making sure the area is as sterile as we can possibly make it in this crazy situation. Zeke and I both slide a medical pad under Shauna, as well as drape a blanket over the lower region of her body. Zeke continues to assure his wife that she is doing a great job and he reminds Shauna to do her breathing. I begin to pull out all the necessary items that we will need including alcohol pads, clamps, scissors, a stitching kit, a bulb syringe, and some warm blankets for both the mother and the baby. I place another medical pad on the floor, opening up an alcohol pad so I can begin to wipe everything down, making sure everything is as sterile as possible.

"Alright babe, on the next contraction…I want you to take a deep breath and hold it and push with all your might. Okay? Here we go, you got this," Zeke says, encouraging her. I take her right hand in mine, as I loop my other hand around her thigh, helping her get into a crouching position. I glance up at the movement from the other side of Shauna, as Tris kneels down and mimics my movements to help Shauna as well. I'm surprised the delivery doesn't take long, Shauna only has to push for about ten minutes, but it feels so much longer than that. Soon a healthy, beautiful little girl is born on this very scary and chaotic day.

**Erica Grace Pedrad** was born. What a great story to tell her one day about her birth when she is old enough.

* * *

I stand with Zeke right outside of the nursery window, watching as the nurses tend to his gorgeous newborn daughter. The moment we arrived at the hospital the Doctors rolled Shauna in one direction to get her checked out, while the pediatric nurse rolled the baby on another path, needing to check her vitals and to clean her up as well. Tris offered to go with Shauna, while I agreed to accompany Zeke to the nursery, because of course Shauna wanted Zeke to go with the baby. My guess is that she felt better by having Zeke hover over the doctors, to make sure that their little angel was being well taken care of.

My mind is still in shock from the day's events. So much could have happened, so much could have gone really wrong and have been lost. Yet here we all are celebrating the birth of a new life. I can't wait to have a little girl of my own that looks just like their mother. A mini-Tris running around our house, causing all sorts of chaos. How cute would that be? I know she will have me wrapped around her little finger from the moment she is born.

All my life I have been afraid of heights, confined spaces and other odd emotions that I couldn't explain, nor overcome. Yet today I was able to push all my fears aside for Tris. I was able to pretend that my fears didn't affect me and really weren't there. I know with Tris by my side and in my life, I can face or do anything that I put my mind to. She makes me feel stronger everyday, and she gives me the strength to not let things from my past hold me back from what I want most in this world.

"We'll talk to Amar...to find out when the next training session starts," I say, while grinning at Zeke. He glances at me, at first he seems confused about what I'm talking about, before the realization comes to his face... he pats my shoulder with a wide grin on his face that he can't seem to contain and nods to me. Ever since I met Zeke on my first day as an EMT, we have always had each other's backs. A weird connection, I would say. It's only right that we do this like we have always done everything else... together and by each other's side, as brothers. Yes, he's my best friend, but he will always be the brother that I never had and have always wanted in my life. I know together we can do this.

* * *

**A/N**

What a chapter! What an exciting way for Baby Erica to finally arrive!

See you all next time for another chapter of A Love Like No Other.

Brainstormed: With FDFobsessed

Take care, be safe and like always, happy reading everyone!

Trini


	52. Chapter 51

**Happy reading everyone! **

**Don't forget to leave me those comments below! **

**Chapter 51**

**Tris P.O.V**

**Two months later:**

A lot has happened since that chaotic day that Baby Erica was born. Once we got to the hospital, Shauna demanded that Zeke stay with the baby, because she wanted their little girl to have at least one parent with her after the crazy way she had entered into this world. Tobias and I didn't hesitate for a single moment before we both fell into step. Tobias followed Zeke, and I of course followed Shauna who was on the gurney and on her way to being checked out to make sure everything was okay. There was no way were we going to walk away and just leave our friends at a time like this. They are and always will be an important part of our family.

I held Shauna's hand as she was being examined to make sure that everything was alright down there. Thankfully nothing was out of the ordinary, in fact she didn't even need stitches. They had just finished cleaning Shauna up and giving her something for the pain when Tobias and Zeke came into the room following a nurse who was wheeling in the most gorgeous baby girl. Indeed, what a gorgeous baby girl she is with her dark brown head of curly hair and her light brown eyes, that look like they are looking right through you and into your soul. Her little plump lips are shaped into the perfect little 'O' when she yawns, and her nose is the perfect shape for her beautiful face. She is so perfect, right down to her ten little fingers and her ten little toes.

When the roll away crib came to a stop right next to Shauna's bed, the nurse smiled at Zeke, signaling to him that he would be the one to pick up his newborn daughter and hand her off to her mamma. Tobias and I shared an intense look for just a moment, I could see the unshed tears in his eyes as he stood on the opposite side of the bed, right next to his best friend. Shauna welcomed the baby in her arms with tears of joy, as we all chimed in singing along with the melody that was playing down the halls, signaling another Angel had been born…"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Erica Grace Pedrad, happy birthday to you."

Shauna and Erica only had to stay in the hospital till the next day. Since Zeke refused to leave the new mommy and the baby…Tobias and I decided to bring some fresh clean clothes to the hospital for both Zeke and Shauna. Not to mention with the unexpected arrival of the baby, we also stopped by their place and got Erica's car seat and the baby bag that held her special "going home" outfit. Before we left their house we made sure to hang a Welcome Home mommy and baby sign on their front door. We also hung plenty of "congratulations" and "It's a girl" balloons all over the house, so when they walked into their home for the first time with their precious baby girl they would feel totally special. When Tobias and I got home the night before, I baked them a big pan of my famous breakfast casserole and another big pan of my homemade lasagna and garlic bread for them, so they wouldn't have to worry about cooking for the next few days. Tobias went out this morning and bought Erica a huge pink teddy bear that was so adorable and placed it on the rocking chair in the nursery, so Shauna and Zeke would see it when they had to feed the baby for the first time in their cozy home. Because of how excited and proud we are to be Erica's Godparents, we may have gone a smug overboard, but who could blame us, she is just so precious.

We were so ecstatic when they allowed us to pick them up from the hospital and take them home, because we would then get to see the look on their faces when they saw our big surprise. Tobias and I are so happy to be a part of such a wonderful time in their lives, it is such a blessing. As Erica's Godparents, Tobias and I instantly fell in love with the little Angel. I can't even begin to imagine how Zeke and Shauna must feel about her, all I know is that they haven't stopped smiling and gushing about their baby girl since the day she arrived.

The minute we pulled into the driveway of their home, Shauna began to weep. Zeke just patted Tobias' back, thanking us both for making his wife cry like the newborn they just had. Tobias and I couldn't help but laugh at Zeke's response. I think a part of me was just grateful that he didn't jump in crying with Shauna, as well. Now I don't think I could have handled that. Shauna's cries grew louder as she thanked us for everything that we did to make their homecoming special. As Zeke mumbled something under his breath, blaming Shauna's hormones still, as we were entering their house.

* * *

Shauna and I could hear the continuous bickering coming from the kitchen, as Tobias and Zeke were discussing something. Although, what they were bickering about, Shauna and I have no idea. I offered to help her settle in baby Erica, while Zeke and Tobias offered to get us all a few non alcoholic drinks, well at least for Shauna that is. Shauna and I share a puzzled look at each other when we see our guys coming out of the kitchen. I swear they both look like they got caught sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar or something. What the hell is going on? Come to think of it, Tobias has been acting a little off all day today. Like he has something to tell me, but doesn't know how to. I trust Tobias wholeheartedly, so I'm sure whatever is going on, I know everything will be just fine in the end.

"What is going on with you two?" Shauna asks, as she slowly and carefully lowers herself onto the sofa. She glances at a sleeping Erica who is snuggled and all comfortable in her little bassinet. I take a seat right next to her, but don't take my eyes off of our two boys.

"What is it?" I finally ask, glancing between the both of them. Somehow I wonder if they have committed a murder and that we might have to go and help them cover up the body or something.

"Tris, Shauna…" Tobias begins, but doesn't get to continue his speech because Zeke's excitement is bursting at the seams, as he can no longer hold it in anymore.

"We're going to both train to become firefighters!" Zeke blurts out, holding his arms out, revealing the big surprise. Oh. My. God.

* * *

**March 9th**

"Where are you taking me?" I ask Tobias. I hold out my hands, being very cautious that I don't bump into anything even though Tobias has a good grip on my shoulders. I don't know what has gotten into him. Since he leaves for training in just a few days, we agreed to have a date night with just the two of us. Tomorrow we plan to have the whole gang meet up together for a small "good luck" lunch for both Zeke and Tobias.

There are days that I'm still really surprised that Tobias was the Four that Zeke always spoke about, but I can totally see why Tobias and Zeke are indeed the perfect pair together. They do this silent dance around each other, they're like magnets...one moves, and the other moves in a perfect sequence. It makes total sense to me why they would want to do this next big step together in their careers. They will always watch each other's backs and make sure that the other is safe and comes home in one piece. That's exactly what I told them when Zeke and Tobias finally confessed to us girls what they were both up to. I was shocked, but very pleased for the both of them. I know Tobias has had some real issues with fears when it comes to both heights and confined spaces, but I also know that he knows just how to push his fears aside and work past them when he needs to. I am confident that he is strong enough to overcome them and do anything he needs to, to become the best firefighter he can be.

"Now, if I told you…it wouldn't be a surprise," Tobias whispers in my ear. The heat of his breath sends shivers of anticipation down my spine all the way to my already throbbing clit. Ever since he placed a blindfold over my eyes and told me he had a surprise for our date night, my panties have been moist and uncomfortable.

"This isn't a sex thing is it?" I ask. I don't know what answer I want from him.

"No, its not a sex thing," He chuckles at me. I feel his truck slow down to a stop, as he places the gears into park and turns the engine off. He tells me to stay put, as he comes around to my side of the truck to help me out. He tells me time and time again to not peek and not to touch my blindfold.

"What would you do if I did?" I ask him, my voice filled with need.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He says, jokingly. He slowly and carefully guides me down from the truck and down to what feels like a concrete path. He slowly guides me up a few steps. The change in temperature tells me we are entering some sort of building. I hear a bing for an elevator as it arrives, I fight the shudder that threatens to run through me, as it begins to ascend up for what feels like forever. Elevators are not my favorite thing anymore, ever since Shauna and I got stuck in the one in my apartment building. When we finally stop, the doors open to what feels like outside, as a warm breeze once again heats my skin.

"Last week, I came across this article in the newspaper…I thought what better way to spend our special date tonight than to do this," he explains. I'm so lost as to what he is talking about.

"Um Tobias?" I begin.

"Let me finish," He says, I swear I can almost see that nagging look that he must be giving me right now. "Anyways, as I was saying…I saw this article, and the date…I thought what a great way to celebrate us, by celebrating who we were," he continues, as I feel his hands fumbling with the blindfold behind my head. My eyes begin to blink rapidly as they try to adjust to the bright sun. I gasp in shock when I see exactly what he is talking about. We are where people used to go zip lining. I glance back at him, as I realize just what it is he is saying to me. It's not just our date, it's also OUR date, March 9th. I remember it was the exact date that Tobias Eaton spread Beatrice Prior's ashes, it was the last time anyone rode on this zip line before it was closed down permanently. The city of Chicago just finished renovating the Zip line last month for everyone's enjoyment. He stands there smiling down at me. It's then that I notice the straps that are on his shoulders. He takes the straps off, as he knees down, unzipping the backpack. He looks up, smiling, as he pulls out the all too familiar urn, Tobias' urn. My mouth hangs open in shock by his actions.

"I know that I would hate to spend an eternity away from you and be separated from the one I loved the most," he says, as he straightens up holding the urn even higher. "What a great way to make things right for Tobias….than to do this on the same day that Beatrice's ashes were spread and at the same place. What do you say?" Tobias says. I step back for a moment trying to decide how I feel about this. These ashes have been contained in this urn for so long, and they have never been able to grant their owners last wish. Should we set them free? I think about what he just said, I wouldn't want to be separated from him either, to be bottled up and never freed, like he wanted.

"Okay, let's do this," I say, my voice is filled with so many emotions. Tobias smiles widely and then leans in slowly, gently kissing my lips.

"Should I…or do you want to be the one to do it?" Tobias asks, gesturing to the urn. I take a moment to think about what he is asking me. My hands move on their own accord, reaching out to take the urn from him, carefully.

"I'll do it. I...I need to do it." I don't know why, but I just feel this strong urge to be the one to do it. I just know that I have to be the one, this time.

"Let me go first, so I can catch you," he offers. I shake my head at my overprotective boyfriend, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I watch as a man straps Tobias into the harness, securing him to the single steel cable that is above him. I watch as his jaw clenches and he takes a deep breath, as he closes his eyes. I want to tell him it's okay, that he doesn't have to do this. But then when he finally opens his eyes and glances back at me, I see nothing but resolve and determination on his face. He mouths the words "I love you" to me, just as the man pulls him back a few feet before pushing him off the edge. He doesn't scream, he doesn't squeal…I watch till I see the last glance of him, holding on so tightly until his knuckles turn white against his harness.

"You're up," the guy says, he is fit and young, but kind of weird as he smiles at me. I take a deep breath stepping up to the harness and handing the man the urn. He looks at me bewildered for a moment and I don't know why, but I have the need to have it strapped to my feet as I glide down.

He begins to strap me in nice and tight around my midsection, face down. He then ties the urn at my feet, I tell him to leave it cracked open just enough so that the ashes can slowly pour out as I glide through the city. I stare down at the buildings, at all the cracks in the sidewalks and the blackened windows. I know I'm a fool for doing this and a fool for enjoying the way my heart is beating against my chest and the sweat that gathers in my palms.

"Ready, Stiff?" The man asks. He looks as if he is waiting for me to somehow chicken out. But I'm not going to, I won't. I need to do this for Tobias and Beatrice.

"I'm really impressed that she isn't freaking out right now. She would have been Dauntless through and through," the other man says, a chuckle escaping him.

"Ready," he says, as he pulls me back a few feet before he continues, "set," he says, forgetting the word go, as he pushes me off of the building. In that moment I forget everything in this world, along with everything that can malfunction and lead me to my death. I hear metal sliding against metal and feel the wind so intense on my face that it forces tears into my eyes, as I hurdle towards the ground. Suddenly a weightless feeling overcomes all of my senses. The wind is so cold and so fast, that it hurts my face. I shout as I feel the harness pick up speed, and I scream once more with the excitement that runs through me. I don't know why, but I decide to throw my arms out to the side, imagining that I am flying. I glance around the city from way up high, watching all the people that are the size of ants moving around. The Pire is active and full of life. I feel my body charged full of electricity, as the steel cable forces me around several more buildings. As I came around what must be the last set of buildings, I saw a large wall with a large X on it. There are many people gathered around. They are all pumping their fists into the air, cheering out loud. I sail parallel to the ground, feeling myself slow down as the weight is coming slowly back to my body. When I finally do stop, I work my fingers through my knotted hair. I stare back down to the people below me,Tobias is standing right in the center of them all. Everyone is laughing, happy and holding their arms up for me to fall into. I reach up to undo the straps that are holding me in, my hands shake as I work on them so I can be set free. The now empty urn falls first, I watch as someone thankfully catches it. I take a deep breath trusting those below me to catch me as well, before letting myself go, as their arms and hands make a human net for me. I hit their arms hard, a mixture of hands and forearms pressing into my back. Then palms wrap around my back, legs and arms, bringing me back down to the ground. I don't know whose hands hold me, but they never let go, not until I'm sturdy enough on my feet.

"What did you think?" Marlene asks. Wait Marlene? What the hell? I look around and see everyone that Tobias and I both love in this world. Uriah comes up next to me, smiling, clapping my shoulder. He appears to be waiting for my answer. What the hell is going on? It takes me a minute to breathe and to think of the right answer.

"When can I go again?" I reply, receiving many smiles and giggles. A pair of strong arms encircle me tightly, but I don't have to look up to know just whose arms they are.

"God, you are so brave, I love you so much," Tobias says into my ear.

"I love you too," I say gently, right back. He slowly turns me around to face him, the look on his face holds nothing but love and adoration. His smile is the biggest I have ever seen on him.

"Marry me," he says, a little out of breath. As his words shock me once more today. I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Are you...are you serious?" I ask, completely beside myself.

He nods his head, as he takes a deep breath. "I want you, Tris. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you in that restaurant. I wanted you every time I saw you after that. I've wanted you even more since we read my old journal. I want you now and forever. Please be my wife," he says, the look in his eyes tells me all I need to know. That he means every word.

"Yes, I'll marry you," I say to him, unable to hold back the stupid grin that is on my face. As he leans in slowly to kiss me, everyone around us cheers and claps. I can see all the others now, Shauna and Zeke, and both sets of Tobias' and my parents are here too.

"You set this up, didn't you?" I say, smiling up at him.

"I thought it would be nice to share this special moment with everyone that we love," he says, he too is unable to keep the smile off his face. "Mmm, by the way," he says, backing up a little more. I watch as his right hand snakes into his pocket, retrieving a small, black velvet box. "Would you mind wearing this forever?" He asks me, opening it to reveal the most beautiful round cut diamond that is set in a white gold band. It is simply breathtaking.

"I do," I say to Tobias, as he gently slides the engagement ring onto my finger. I stand on my tippy toes, as he cradles my face, crashing his lips against mine hard and passionately. I can't help but think that we somehow got a second chance to love again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well there you have it, the proposal that we have all been waiting for. Yes, Tobias and Tris are getting married!**

**Please leave me those comments below, let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Brainstormed: With FDFobsessed**

**I'll see you guys next time with a new chapter of A Love Like No Other. **

**Until then, happy reading and stay safe. **

**Trini**


	53. Chapter 52

**Happy reading everyone!**

**Chapter 52**

**Tris P.O.V **

"There you are. I thought for a minute there that you were going to miss it, I whisper to Shauna, not wanting to disturb the other families. Just before Shauna takes the empty seat between Uriah and I, he takes her diaper bag off from her shoulder and places it on the floor. Shauna smiles at Uriah and then at Marlene, as she settles in with a smiling little Erica who is wide awake at the moment.

"I know, little Miss Princess here thought it would be funny to throw up all over Mommy and her new dress. I had to change at the last minute, right before we were about to leave," Shauna explains, I can see the frustration in her eyes. The past two months have not been easy, baby Erica has had a rough case of colic and some allergic reactions to a few of the vaccines that she was given. Shauna and Zeke definitely have had their hands full. Well more so Shauna than Zeke, with him being away during the week for his firefighter's training. Zeke and Tobias always seem to make it home every Friday night by dinnertime, which is a great thing, although it hurts to see them leave again before the sun is even up on Monday morning. It's hard when they leave us, but Shauna and I both understand and respect their choice in this next step in their careers. In all honesty, I couldn't be any more prouder than I am of them at this moment, and I know Shauna feels the exact same way.

"By the way, is everything all set?" Shauna asks me, winking. I smile, letting her know that I have it all under control.

"Of course it is," I whisper back to her. She should already know that I have everything under control like always.

We all sit back clapping as we watch the entire class march in one by one in total harmony and in sync. They all remain standing at attention until Amar comes in standing before them, while demanding their attention and respect. They then raise their hand, saluting their officer in respect and begin to say the pledge of allegiance. We all stand along with the new firefighter's, placing our right hand over our hearts, reciting the words along with them. I can't help myself, as my eyes stare and take all of Tobias in. The way his chiseled jaw flexes with tension, along with the rest of his gorgeous body. I lick my suddenly dry lips at the sight of him and how handsome he looks in his formal firefighter's gear. They only take their seats on the stage when they are finally asked to by Amar. Even then each new graduate sits with their back held straight and their shoulders back. The crowd is silenced, as one by one a slew of Fire Chiefs and a few Captains from each and every fire station in the city of Chicago stand there and make their speeches of encouragement and what it takes to perform their acts of bravery.

"And lastly, before we begin to call out the names of each new firefighter in Chicago, I want to thank and acknowledge the families that are here with us today. Those that have taken the time and patience to not only be here today, but to stick by us during these last fourteen weeks of training. I'm sure I'm not alone in thanking you for taking care of things on the front lines, while our men and women worked extremely hard at their training. And just like these fine new firefighter's, we want to welcome each and everyone of you to our family. We look forward to sharing many happy memories with each and everyone of you today and in the future as well, John Tumberson finishes his speech." Now for the exciting moment we have all been waiting for."

One by one the crowd claps and cheers for each and every graduate as they are acknowledged for their achievements. As each name is being called, each man or woman stands at attention at their seats for ten seconds before sitting right back down. When Tobias and Zeke take their turns to stand, I can't help but allow the loud cheers that come shooting out of my mouth for him, along with our closest friends and family.

Growing up and being in Zeke's life all this time, I have never been more prouder of him than I am today. I know if Eric was here with us, he too would have been proud of the accomplishments that he has made.

"I think they should allow Zeke to bring home his gear one night?" Shauna mischievously whispers in my ear. She begins to laugh when she notices the instant blush that appears on my face. "Oh come on, like you wouldn't want to see Tobias in nothing else but his firefighter uniform, there to put out that fire from deep within you, using nothing but his hose," she continues. From the corner of my eye, I can see Tobias' mother glaring back at us. I can only hope that she didn't hear what Shauna just said about her son and his new firefighter gear. I hope that the ground would open up and swallow me whole, if she did in fact hear that.

* * *

"Yes...yes... okay Drew… yes, I will be right there…. Well just tell the mother of the bride that I will be there in 10 minutes," I say, my voice is a mixture of urgency and frustration. Thankfully, Drew is on board and doesn't take my tone to heart. He just finished telling me that everything is all set and the guests are starting to arrive for the grand surprise party for Tobias and Zeke.

"Is everything alright?" Tobias asks me. For a moment, I am absolutely speechless. The sight of Tobias in his official firefighter's uniform is such a big turn on. The sound of Tobias clearing his throat snaps me out of my sudden desire just as my stomach tightens. I definitely can't wait to get him home tonight.

"Yes, just the mother of a bride that I am working with is freaking out and demanding my attendance right now," I say, forcing an eye roll. I place my right hand on his, that rests in the empty space between us. "I'm really sorry, do you mind if we just make a quick detour?" I ask, forcing an apologetic smile on my face, while hoping I don't give anything away. I glance up front to Zeke and Shauna as well.

After the ceremony, Hana took Erica off of Shauna and Zeke's hands. She suggested that it would be a nice night out for the both of us couples without having a fussy baby with us. Zeke and Shauna hesitated at first, but then agreed and offered to get Erica later on this evening. Shauna pretended to be upset about the fact that she wouldn't see her sweet little girl for a few hours. Although the being separated from Erica part isn't fake, we both know it will be hours until they are reunited again, which can be tough for new parents. "It will be twenty minutes tops, I promise," I say, making my tone sound guilty and unpleasant because of having to deal with this situation that is disturbing our evening.

"Of course Tris, we completely understand," Zeke says, "Where to?" He says, as he stops at a red light waiting for it to change and wanting the instructions on where to go. I give him the address, knowing that where we are right now will take us at least thirty minutes to get to the destination. I shoot a quick text to Drew letting him know of our ETA. I won't add more, in case Tobias looks at my phone.

"You know, I don't really care where we eat, as long as I have you as my desert," Tobias says, leaning into my ear so Zeke and Shauna don't over hear us. I instantly squirm in my seat, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. Ever since I saw him in his formal navy blue firefighter suit… I have been dying to rip it off of him and take him right then and there on the damn stage. He chuckles softly to himself, knowing that he just stroked the flames of my desire. But it has never taken much for him to start the flame, he just has to walk past me naked and I'm wet and ready for him, and to be honest it doesn't even take that much.

"Don't worry, I got plans for you tonight big boy!" I say seductively, running a finger down his shoulder, to his bicep, and down his arm to his hand… damn, who ever thought such a small gesture could have my body feeling a thousand degrees hotter than what it was a minute ago.

We arrive a little later than expected at ROW 24, at first I wonder if the building will be a dead giveaway…it's an old fashioned brick building with the firefighter logo in the center that has the name ROW 24 on it. Shauna and I took forever it seems to narrow it down and finally agree to a location for this surprise party. But the moment we saw it, we knew it was the perfect place to have it. The outside of the building isn't much, just old fashion brinks with a large garage door that rolls up into a large factory room. It even has a small living space and a kitchen on the second floor, that overlooks the whole place. Instantly Shauna and I knew this place was perfect, seeing that it was once used as a firehouse itself, the place seemed more than fitting. What more could we ask for?

"Wow. This place is like a hundred years old," Zeke says as we walk up to the building.

"Zeke this is Chicago, most of the buildings are at least hundred years old," Tobias says annoyed. I stifle a laugh, always loving their banter. I know to some it might seem like Tobias and Zeke are always on thin ice with each other, but I know different, Tobias and Zeke love each other. In fact some days, I can't help but worry to what extent that love might be.

"SURPRISE!" We hear as we turn the corner into the grand entrance of the building. Dozens of smiling faces are all lined up cheering the men on. As they begin to sing, "For they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fellows… for they are jolly good fellows, which nobody can deny. Congratulations!" The chaos continues, as everyone cheers and whistles while throwing their fists in the air. Shauna and I both step aside, joining the crowd with the cheers. Tobias and Zeke both turn red in embarrassment. I almost fall over from laughter as Tobias tries everything he can to get away from the spotlight, but Zeke grabs Tobias' jacket holding him in place.

"To the best two men in the world!" Shauna says, lifting a glass of champagne that is being passed around.

"Who have always had each other's backs, no matter what," I say lifting my glass just in time.

"They always make each other laugh," Shauna jumps in.

"And continue to push each other to the limit, I say.

"We couldn't be any more prouder of you both," Shauna continues.

"Here is to having such wonderful men in our lives," I say.

"May you continue to both be blessed, she says.

"And both be safe, always," I chime in.

"Congratulations to you both!" Shauna and I both say together, as we clink our glasses together and take a sip of the chilled liquid, as the bubbles tickle my nose.

"Here's to two amazing men, who finally decided to take a walk on the wild side. Welcome to station 52's family," Amar says, as everyone claps and cheers. "Just make sure to stay out of trouble," Amar adds, laughing.

"Well… I think I speak for Four and myself when I say, thank you all for coming and being here for us tonight. We really appreciate the love and support from each and everyone of you. I'm looking forward to many wild adventures to come at station 52 with Four and the rest of the crew. I promise Tris, I'll keep his ass in check," Zeke says, raising his glass to me as he tries to break the ice.

" Hey, wait a minute … I thought I was the one keeping your ass in check," Tobias says, pointing between the both of them. "Pretty sure you're always the one getting us into trouble." The crowd laughs at the very likely situation.

"Yeah, you wish…" Zeke starts to intercede.

"Just make sure that the both of you stay out of my office," Amar says, breaking up the scene before us. I wonder if he is having some kind of premonition of what's to come. The crowd continues to laugh at the three of them exchanging words.

"Well…ah... anywho…Thank you all for coming and for being here. I want to give a special thanks to my fiance, which I'm pretty sure… knowing her, she wouldn't stop until she found this amazing place to have this party in," he says, smiling widely at me. He knows me so well. I really wouldn't stop until Shauna and I found the perfect place. "Thank you for always believing in me, I love you," he says, I wipe the tears that escape my eyes quickly before anyone can see them.

"To my gorgeous wife, who not only blessed me with a beautiful daughter, but was patient with me while I was away so much these last few months because of my training. I love you, always and forever," Zeke continues." So let's drink, eat and party! Thank you to all of you…we love you all," Zeke says, as he and Tobias raise their glasses and take a sip of their champagne.

The party successfully flowed right into the music and dancing, as the waiters began to walk around with appetizers and drinks. Shauna and I agreed to keep the food delicious, but with plenty of finger foods, except for the cake. The cake, which came as no surprise, we both agreed that it should be none other than a Dauntless cake. Yummy, rich and moist chocolate cake. Decorated to fit the celebration, two cartoons dressed up as firemen both holding an ax that is coming down on what looks like a burning house, with the word "Congratulations" written on the bottom.

I watched enjoying the show as the two best firemen in the city were congratulated one by one by all our closest friends and family. Shauna and I couldn't hide our amusement as some of them handed Tobias and Zeke joke gifts, such as blow up ax's, hoses, or even t-shirts with jokes on them. One of my favorites of them all were the shirts that Uriah couldn't resist handing over to Tobias and Zeke, "I'm so hot, they made me into a firefighter", or "Don't worry I'm a firefighter, I know how to use my hose." Shauna and I even added to the pile of t-shirts with our own that said, "Stay calm, I'm a sexy firefighter" written on them. We also each bought the guys their own mug that says "World's sexiest firefighter" on them, for their morning coffee. I also couldn't resist taunting Tobias, by reminding him of my own little private gift that is waiting for him at home. I swear I almost lost my shit right then and there while watching his eyes begin to dilate. Thank goodness for the back up panties that I brought with me in my purse.

"Tobias, we can't express how proud we are of you," Evelyn says, as she pulls Tobias' face down to kiss his cheek.

"Yes son, like your mother said, we couldn't be any more prouder of you," Marcus says, as he pats his son's back.

Although Evelyn and I haven't spoken yet about the elephant in the room, it's as if we have this unspoken agreement to let by gones be by gones. After all, they both congratulated us on our engagement and they both seemed very genuine about it, and they even sent the four of us on our New Year's trip to New York. I still feel a little awkward knowing that she disapproved of Tobias' and my relationship in the beginning, and a part of me will always think that she will never one hundred percent accept me into the family. But like Tobias said, one day we will have children…children that Evelyn will fall in love with and our children definitely deserve to have both sets of grandparents in their life. I won't deny them of that, even if we can't get along. But I'm really hopeful as time goes by that Evelyn and I will get to know each other better and we will be just fine, because we both want the same exact thing, for Tobias to be happy.

Even though my parents couldn't be here tonight to help celebrate this special occasion, they have already spoken to Tobias on the phone to give him their congratulations. Caleb called yesterday, unable to tear himself away from his work, but sent his congratulations and his love also.

"My boy, I'm so proud of you," Hana squeals, as she embraces Zeke in her arms, kissing both of his cheeks and squeezing them. Zeke turns red as can be, as he closes his eyes, embarrassed from his mother's affection.

"Thanks mom," he says, I can see the battle within him, as he fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"And Tobias," Hana says, as she turns her attention to him. "I am so proud of you as well. You make sure to keep each other safe out there. You hear me?" She continues on, giving him a big hug and kiss.

"Yes ma'am," Zeke and Tobias say. I can't help but laugh at the sight before me. You have to love Hana, the mother hen. No matter how short of a time she knows you, it's as if she adopts you the moment she meets you. She has such a big heart, she would give you the shirt off of her back if it was all that she had left in the world and you needed it. I can't imagine anyone ever disliking her.

* * *

"This has been a wonderful night. I love you so much," Tobias says, as he leans in closer to my ear. "But I think it's time to take this celebration home," he says, I can feel the warm breath on my skin, sending delicious shivers down my body until it hits my core. I wonder if we will even make it home, I'm so turned on right now. The anticipation is killing me. Not to mention the secret surprise I have for him. I can't wait for him to undress me later on tonight to find it.

**Flash back**

"You are insane!" Shauna says, as we enter the main doors to the shop. I roll my eyes, tired of having the same conversation with her that we have been having all day.

"What?" I say all innocent. "I just… it just feels right. I can't explain it," I continue.

"You don't think it's a little weird. I mean this was hers, it's not your design, not to mention that this will be permanent," she states her side of the argument again.

"I know Shauna, but… it belongs there," I say, ending the discussion. "You didn't have to come with me if you didn't want to."

"And miss someone poking the shit out of you with a sharp needle… ha, not a chance I'm missing that," she jokes.

"Hi, can I help you?" A woman says, getting our attention.

"Yes, I would like a tattoo please," I say, as both fear and excitement rolls through me.

"Great, right this way. My name is Tori." She says, gesturing towards the back room.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I rush into the house, knowing the little amount of time I have right now to finish setting things up for Tobias. But at the same time, I'm really thankful for the preplanning and the setting up that I already did this morning before the ceremony. Given that Tobias was off at the academy all week, it left me with a lot of time and energy to preplan tonight thoroughly.

Tobias said he would only be a minute, he wanted to get the trash out on the curb so it would already be outside for tomorrow morning. He's thinking ahead as always, as it wouldn't be the first time we got so caught up in each other that we forgot to put the trash out for pick up the next morning. I eagerly agreed, buying any time I could possibly get. I tried to seem nonchalant about it, as I nodded my head at him and closed the front door as I tried to hide my urgency. The minute the door was closed I began to rush through the house, as I was very short on time. Again thankful for my preplanning, I reached into the fridge in no time at all and had my hands on my pre filled bucket of ice and the champagne that I had hidden in the back of the fridge to chill. I am determined to make tonight extremely special for Tobias and I. I won't stop at anything until I succeed at just that.

Last weekend, I felt like everything was against us. The moment he came through the door, my period decided to arrive, along with its painful side effects. It only got worse when the antidote to all our sexual activities kept calling us. No matter what we did, ignored the call, silenced it, we even took the damn landline off the hook, but Evelyn just kept calling us like a mad woman until someone finally answered. I was in the middle of deep throating Tobias when he finally let out a frustrated sigh and answered his mother's sixth call to my cell phone. Yup you heard me right, my cell phone, the woman wouldn't give up and she was obviously determined to talk to Tobias. Thinking it must have been an emergency, Tobias answered the call. After all, when someone is that determined to talk to you… it must be an emergency, right? I sat back, licking my swollen lips, waiting to see what the urgency was all about. I watched as Tobias' eyes widened and he became heavily annoyed at whatever was going on. When he finally disconnected the call, it was then that I found out that she was just wondering if we could go over for Sunday brunch before he left. I couldn't help the laughter that burst through me. That lady must have some kind of radar for our sexual activities, because she always manages to call us at the worst possible times.

Never in a million years would I have thought that sex could be so…um, everything. Sex with Eric was great and satisfying, but having sex with Tobias is trully something out of this world, something I would have never expected. I am totally addicted to making love to him beyond anything I have ever felt before. There isn't one day or even one minute that I don't crave him. It's not just his dick, it's his hands and his talented mouth that are a wonderful addition to our sex life. What can I say, my man definitely knows how to satisfy me. I'm not complaining though, I know I'm a very lucky girl to have him .That's why tonight has to be everything for us. He deserves it, we deserve it. It's been two weeks since we have been together, and I feel like my body is burning and only he knows how to put out the fire.

I rush into our bedroom, placing the bucket with the champagne on the night table. I rush to the bathroom, stopping only to light the many candles that are already set up around the bedroom, while also unzipping and slipping off my dress. Once in the bathroom, I let my hair down out of the bun, letting the natural curls show and not bothering to brush it out. I work fast, first I freshen up my makeup and then take my panties and my bra off. I don't look back up at the mirror, afraid I will lose my nerve if I see myself. I don't know what it is, Tobias has obviously seen everything I have to offer, yet no matter how many times and how long it has been, I still get butterflies in my stomach whenever I dress sexy for him. I slip on the lacy black thong up on my thighs, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves when it's finally in place. I feel a little mischievous as I know this thong was created for the sole purpose of being fucked, and not to wear for any other reason. The giant hole that is aligned with my already dripping entrance is a clear sign of that. I carefully slide up the matching stockings, while attaching the straps to my fuckable panties. Lastly, I slip the baby doll black lace dress over my head that leaves nothing to the imagination or to the naked eye. I take a deep breath, smoothing out my hair before opening the door that leads to our room. I then turn off the lights as I leave.

It's in this moment that my mind begins to race a mile a minute. Everything was thought out, preplanned, except for this very moment, me. Should I sit, stand, do a sexy pose on the bed? Should I have something in my mouth? I nearly jump, as I hear the front door open and close, scaring the shit out of me.

"Tris?" Tobias asks, probably wondering why all of the lights are off throughout the house. The only light in the house is coming from the candles in this room.

"In here," I call out to him. I decide to wait, hearing his steps approaching slowly down the hall to the bedroom. I knee down on the edge of the bed, facing the door. As I hear the last couple of steps right outside of the door, I decide to lean down on all fours, letting him see everything I have to offer him. I watch as he comes around the corner and into the room. His mouth falls completely open from taking in the sight before him. His eyes dilate as they land on me, drinking in every inch of my lace covered body. "Welcome home baby," I say, the tone in my voice easily giving away my arousal.

"Well this is certainly a welcome home greeting. You know, I wouldn't object to this kind of greeting every time I come home," Tobias says, his voice filled with nothing but lust and hunger. He slowly takes off his navy blue jacket, as he makes his way into the room and towards me. I sit back on my knees, with my hands up in the air, I replace his hands with mine. I don't know why, but undressing Tobias has always been such a fucking turn on to me. It always feels like I am a horny ass teenager, unwrapping a gift on Christmas morning… and I can't hide my excitement wanting nothing more than to see what's waiting for me inside. I slowly push the Jacket off of his shoulders and let it mindlessly pool onto the floor at his feet. I can hear Tobias' breathing begin to accelerate as he leans in slowly, claiming my lips with his own. This kiss is everything, as I can feel all the love, lust, passion, and desire that floods through him and his lips. As my head turns to deepen the kiss, my idle hands continue to undo the buttons on his shirt and push it off of his broad shoulders. But I don't stop there, as I swear my hands have a mind of their own, wanting nothing more than for him to be bare before me. Within no time at all I have him bare and layed out on his back on the bed, as I straddle his hips, claiming his delicious mouth. Tobias always says he loves it when I take control. Our kiss finally breaks, as Tobias gasps at my wet lacy pussy rubbing against his hardened dick. Tobias begins to bite and then kisses my mouth, to my jaw, down to my neck… I can't stop myself, as I rock my core hard against him, back and forth, then I rock myself to the left and right. I throw my head back loving all the tingling sensations that he is giving to my body. I feel his right hand suddenly freeze at the three spots on my collarbone, like so many other nights before this….only this time his hand doesn't freeze on bare spots, he is now caressing and staring with shock at the three new ravens that are now in their rightful place. With no words spoken, he leans up and open mouth kisses the three black ravens, taking his sweet time on each one. But only when he kisses the third, the lowest raven does his eyes land on the fourth raven just above my left breast. It's a larger raven that has the number 4 written right in the middle of it.

"You got the tattoo?" He says, amazed. "Are they birds?" He asks, with a mixture of being shocked and mesmerized by them..

"Ravens," I answer. He looks up, meeting my eyes with his freshly ignited gaze. All this time, he has always caressed and kissed the same spots on my collarbone… although we both knew and felt like something was always missing at the time. His expression on his face looks in complete awe, as he takes the sight of them in. "One for each member of my family, it just felt right," I explained to him. I watch his face fall slightly, as he must not fit himself into that category. But his eyes then quickly land on the unexpected fourth raven. It sits just above my left breast, right near my heart, but it's slightly larger than the other three.

"And this one?" He asks, skimming the fourth larger bird above my breast.

"I wanted something to represent the love of my life," I say, smiling down at him. I watch as his face turns from awe to burning desire, as he takes my words in. I feel his hands roaming my body once more, as his mouth resumes kissing and caressing my skin. Only this time his lips are on my fourth raven. His hands freeze once more, as they are spread out on my thighs. Both his thumbs are toying with my dripping wet pussy through my lacy panties.

"Holy shit Tris, do these panties have a hole in them?" Tobias asks, amused at my lingerie selection.

"You like my fuckable panties?" I ask, giggling at his shocked expression. I sit up, letting him take in the sight. I didn't think his eyes could get any darker from his own desire than they already are, but they do, as they linger on his thumbs that have found their way into the hole that is lined up with my very dripping wet opening. I begin to moan as I feel his thumbs toying with me. One barely enters me, as the other finds my clit, circling it at a very frustratingly slow speed.

"Fuck, your so wet. I don't know how much more I can take this,Tris. I need to be inside of you right now," he says, demanding. I don't protest, as he removes his thumbs and replaces them with his very hard and well-endowed dick. I cry out, as his hands grip at my hips, almost roughly lowering me down on him. I don't think there will ever be a day in my life where I will get used to Tobias' size. Lets just say he is a very gifted man. "Shit, you're so tight," he moans out, while his head is tilted back, taking in all the pleasure. I balance myself using my hands on his muscular chest for support, as I lift myself up slowly and at the same frustrating speed I lower myself back down on him. I throw my head back in ecstasy, as I feel myself begin to race towards that familiar and delicious peek. I begin to speed myself up, riding him and pouncing on his delicious dick… needing more of him.

"Tobias, Fuck, I'm gonna cum," I yell out, thankful that we live in a house and not in an apartment. I could just imagine what the neighbors would think of us.

"Fuck...yeah baby...cum for me," he moans out, his grip tightens almost painfully, as he helps me raise and descend faster and harder than before. He meets every one of my thrusts, pounding into me deliciously. It's not long until I am screaming out his name, along with other non coherent words. "Yeah baby, that's it, squeeze me baby," Tobias says, encouraging me. My walls start to flutter around him tightly, encouraging his own intense release. I feel him start to jerk inside of me, releasing himself deep inside my walls. I collapsed on him, totally spent and sated.

As I lay here in the arms of the man that I love more than anything in this world, the arms of the man that I know I was destined to be with all along. If anything, this has taught me a few important things, to always love unconditionally, to live life to the fullest, and to never take anything for granted. When I started living my life this way, that's when I became brave enough "To Love Again."

* * *

**A/N**

**See you all next week for another chapter of A Love Like No Other. **

**Brainstormed: With FDFobsessed **

**Happy reading everyone, stay safe and healthy.**

**Trini**


	54. Chapter 53

**Happy reading everyone! **

**Don't forget to leave me those comments, I love reading them!**

**All credit should go to Divergent writer Veronica Roth and the show 9-1-1**

**WARNING: The following chapter contains adult language and sexual content, you have been warned!**

**Please keep your eyes open for the P.O.V. change.**

**Chapter 53**

**Tobias' P.O.V.**

"Come on Bro, don't make us have to track you down and kidnap your ass for your own bachelor party," Zeke threatens, as we change out of our uniform and back into our street clothes. Ever since my engagement to Tris, Zeke has been on me non-stop about having a bachelor party.

It's funny when I was engaged to Christina, Zeke acted like planning my bachelor party was the worst chore he had ever been assigned to do in his life. At the time I didn't quite fully understand why that was. I mean I knew and understood why he didn't agree with me marrying her, but he was still my best friend and he always loved to have a reason to party hard. What a perfect excuse to have a party, then by having my own bachelor party? But I guess in the end it is all about the bride. Looking back now, I always thought a bachelor party was meant for those men that were sad to see their single days end. I'll admit I was once one of those guys looking forward to a stripper, maybe two of them riding me, but now the tables have turned. Zeke seems to be pumped at being in charge of my bachelor party and now I am the one that has to reign him in by making sure there are no strippers of any kind present at my party. After all I can't wait for my single days to be behind me and my life to begin with Tris.

One thing for sure though, Zeke was right about wanting us to train as firefighters, as work is never dull for a single moment. I thought some of the calls we used to get as E.M.T.s were out of this world, but the calls we have gotten as a firefighter have taken on a whole new level. Just the other day we were called out to a house that two older men were living at. One was suspected of having a heart attack, only it wasn't that easy to get to him. As the whole house was filled with booby traps and tunnels, created by decades of collected crap. Like I said never a dull moment.

Another highlight working as a firefighter is getting to work closely with the police officers in Chicago. I'll admit it was kind of awkward the first few times running into Max. I hadn't seen him since the trial of Peter Hayes for the murder of Eric Riley. I wasn't too surprised when Max congratulated me on my engagement to Tris, although it was somewhat awkward. Tris had told me she still stays in touch with Max from time and time. It did however surprise me when Max told me he would have my balls hanging from his rear view mirror if I hurt Tris in anyway at all. Um, ouch! I can't say I blame him though, I would do the same thing if I was in his shoes.

Just yesterday we had to stop an out of control convertible that was taken by the owner's son. The stick shift had broken on him while he was driving, and the car wouldn't slow down no matter what he did. Instead it sped up and he was close to hitting 115mph on the highway. With the help of the 9-1-1 operators and some police officers, we all worked together to get the kid onto a secluded street where we directed him on how to get the car to slow down to a more reasonable speed of 80 mph, by keeping constant pressure on the brakes. No matter how badly the car protested and shaked, we urged the kid to not let his foot off the brakes, no matter what. With our firetruck in possession and ready to go, we sped down the street in front of the out of control car. We urged the kid to hit the brakes, along with the emergency brake, at the same time we hit our own brakes on the firetruck dropping our speed to 60mph. The truck jerked as it took the impact of the car. We fought the force of his car back by slamming down on our own brakes, forcing the car to a complete standstill. The moment our truck and the car stopped, we got right to work. It all happened so fast after that, and we all worked together as a team. Half of us put the fire out that the still running tires caused, and the other half worked to pry the kid out of the car and load him into the ambulance that arrived at the perfect moment. Luckily the kid survived, other than a few bruised ribs and a broken nose, that is. Again, never a dull moment.

"Whatever man, just no strippers alright!" I say, while finishing buttoning up my shirt. Zeke laughs in response to my comment. He would just love a reason to have some naked chick dance for him, or at least laugh at the expense of watching me with a stripper on my lap. But why have burgers and fries, when I have delicious steak and lobster at home…and mouth watering at that.

"Don't worry, I promise a night you will never forget," Zeke's mischievous smile widens. I am momentarily terrified at what he has planned for me this evening. I only hope that whatever it is, doesn't get either one of us in trouble. I happen to know Shauna even placed her own restrictions on Zeke for the night. I may not know the full details of her restrictions, but whatever the consequences are… it's enough for Zeke to sheepishly agree to them. Which means she probably threatened him with no sex. The thought of Zeke afraid of Shauna like a child afraid to be scolded by its mother, amuses me beyond belief.

"Yeah, I mean at least you know the night ends with you in the back of a police car," George laughs out. "Or will it?" What the hell?

"Alright, then. Where to?" I ask, slamming my locker closed. I see a funny glance being exchanged between Zeke and George, and I can't help but wonder what that was about.

"Oh don't worry it's not that far," Zeke says, patting my back as he guides me out of the locker room and onto the main floor of the fire station. He continues to guide me towards the stairs that lead up to the upstairs chill out area and the kitchen. Halfway up the stairs, I see a large banner hanging that says "Same vagina forever." I laughed out loud, as all of the guys from the station, as well as some of my long time friends, a few from my job as an EMT and even Drew (Tris' assistance) made it out. I am really surprised to see that Edward made it out. Ever since the accident that day, he doesn't get out all that much. He blames it on the lack of wheelchair accessibilities, but I know better, I see past the front that he puts up. I worry he will never get past being chair ridden for the rest of his life. A part of me feels guilty about that, although I had my own injuries to overcome, I still got to walk away with my life ahead of me untouched.

They all come out cheering and hollering at me as I take my final steps up the stairs. I swear my face is on absolute fire. The long table that we usually use for the group dinners is set against the long wall with a large sign that reads, "MAN SNACK." The table is filled with all sorts of chips, large subs, dips and chicken wings. Zeke forces a hat over my head that reads, "My last brew's before my I do's." I gotta admit, I am really impressed with what I see so far.

"Alright, Alright, Alright," Zeke says, getting everyone's attention. "Here is to the last brews before Four's I do's. May you and Tris forever be blessed and happy, but above all else, always keep things spicy. "Remember if you are still on duty tonight, Amar here has restricted you to alcohol free drinks, but feel free to participate in the night's festivities. That is until you get a call. The rest of you... there is a car outside, with a driver…so don't be shy about taking this party somewhere else if need be," Zeke continues. I am left confused about the car being outside waiting for us, I guess he has plans to go somewhere else tonight. "Uriah my man, your up."

"Yes, now time for some fun!" Uriah says, rubbing his hands together, his devilish smile widens even further than usual. I suddenly have chills running up and down my spine, wondering what in the world I just got myself into. "So the rules tonight are pretty simple. All night long we are playing dare, that's right, dare. When you are called, you will be told to perform a dare. Whatever it is, you must do it, no matter what. Once you have completed your dare, it is then your turn to inflict the same pain to someone else. Be creative, have fun with it, and most of all, drink up. Don't worry, like Zeke said before, we have a car and a driver so… no need to worry about having too many drinks." Oh shit. The last time I played dare with Zeke and Uriah I ended up with a large tattoo on my back. Sure I got to pick what it was, but they were the ones to choose where it went on my body and the size of it. Let's not even talk about how embarrassing it was when I had to run up and down the street in nothing but my boxer briefs screaming "the redcoats are coming." Needless to say it was a long, embarrassing and painful night.

"Alright, since it's my man Four's night, it's only right that we start with him," Uriah says, handing me a beer. I take it graciously, tipping my head back and letting the cold liquid flow freely down my throat. I watch as Zeke stands up next to Uriah, patting his back telling him he got this one.

"I dare Four to wear this shirt all night," Zeke says pleasantly, as he hands me a folded up black tee-shirt. I hold it up to see what this shirt is that he wants me to wear. "Buy me a shot, I'm tying the knot," it reads in white letters. I laugh, as I unbutton my shirt leaving my white undershirt on and pull this shirt on over my head and let it settle over my body.

"Perfect," Zeke says smiling. I can't help but give him the middle finger with a large "fuck you" smile to go with. "Oh baby, is that an invitation," he says, as the room full of men begin to laugh. Fucker. My turn.

"Okay, Okay, um… Zeke my man," I say, raising my beer to him. "I dare you to cover your whole tongue with hot sauce and swallow it…with no water," I dare him, take that fucker. We all watch in horror as he does exactly that, his face turns the brightest red I have ever seen, as he covers his whole tongue with the hot sauce and swallows the load. He starts to cough suddenly, as his body tries to reject the hot substance. I think I may have even seen steam coming out of his ears, serves him right. Especially after all that shit he gave me about catching Tris and I having sex on New Years Eve in the hotel suite.

"George, I dare you to grab a pickle and smear chocolate syrup all over it and eat it," Zeke coughs out, as he tries to not let the hotness of the sauce bother him.

"Okay, like a pickle is my biggest problem. Please, I've had a lot bigger," George says, I nearly spit out my beer, as I am now on my second one. I look around the room, some men are laughing, some have questioning expressions on their faces, while some are in complete shock, as I am by his boldness. But this reaction doesn't phase him at all, as he goes into the fridge and takes out a jar of large pickles and the chocolate syrup. I nearly threw up a little in my mouth watching him inhale that strange concoction. I think he also almost throws up himself, as the tone of his skin turns a slight shade of green color, now matching the pickle. All I know is this is gonna be a wild night, I can already tell.

"Drew, I dare you to say yes to any "yes or no" questions that are asked of you for the rest of the night," George says, I can see the devilish smile behind his plan. I don't envy Drew tonight, that's for sure.

O...K...A...Y?" Drew says, questioning him.

"Um, James, right?" Drew asks, pointing at an old EMT buddy of mine. He nods, gesturing for Drew to continue his dare. "I dare you to pretend to be a cat for the rest of the night, including doing it everywhere we go," Drew says, trying to hide his laughter. Damn that is a good dare, I should have thought of that one.

"Meow," James says. We all burst out laughing, as he begins to lick the back of his hand and then pretends to bathe himself like a cat would do.

"Drew," Uriah says out of the blue, getting his attention. Drew turns, giving him the attention he is seeking. "Tell me something, is it true you can't get it up?" Uriah asks him, joking. He knows damn well because of his dare he has to say yes, no matter what the question is. This is gonna be so great!

"Yes," Drew says. I watch as he turns pitch red, from either embarrassment or maybe anger, I don't know, maybe from both.

"Uriah, I dare you to walk down a very busy street and have the loudest, most interesting conversation with yourself... oh and laugh at your own jokes while you're doing it," James says, with a large smile on his face. Damn, did everyone just sit around all day and think of these dares? They're all awesome.

Uriah begins to laugh, as he agrees to the dare. We all grab a few more drinks, as we make our way out of the building and into the waiting car. We all pile into the car, eager to get to State street. We all continue to drink our hard liquor, as we get close to the well known street. The moment the driver turns on the street we tell him to pull over anywhere he can. Letting a very happy and nearly drunk Uriah out into the street. We all stand, leaning against the car, watching as the scene unfolds before us. Uriah walks up and down the street, at first he seems embarrassed, not sure of what to do. But after a little time you can see his true self becoming unleashed, as he begins to throw his hands up in the air and put some attitude into his conversations. I nearly fall to the ground while laughing my ass off, as people deliberately move on to the other side of the street trying to stay as far away from him as they can, while they pass him quickly.

"Drew," Zeke says. Drew turns to Zeke, with worry written all over his face. I think he is finally catching on to the dare that we gave him back at the station. "Do you often have accidents in your pants?" Zeke asks loudly, as a group of women pass right by him. They all turn around looking at him with questioning expressions on their faces, obviously they heard Zeke loud and clear.

"Yes, I do," Drew mumbles, he looks behind him mortified, as he tries not to watch the expressions on the group of women's faces, as they continue on walking with a mixture of surprise and laughter on their is priceless, I'm loving Drew's dare so much.

"Four, my man, I dare you to get another tattoo," Uriah says, throwing his head back as he takes another shot of his whiskey. Fuck! Well at least he didn't mention where and the size of it. " Oh and it has to be on your back." Fuck, I guess I spoke too soon.

We all arrive at a tattoo parlor in no time, as I enter the sterile lobby a middle aged woman smiles welcoming us.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asks. As I take the final steps between us, I tell her I want a tattoo. She smiles, gesturing for me to go to the back of the room. "Come this way, my name is Tori." I enter her room, with Zeke and Uriah in tow, right behind me.

"I need a drink," I say desperately, needing to numb the stinging on my back. Fuck, this hurts! I also have to start thinking of the next dare that I have to give to Zeke. It needs to be completely epic.

"Sounds good to me, I'm empty any who," Zeke says, referring to his now empty beer bottle.

"Please pay at the front desk. You boys enjoy your night and don't get into too much trouble," the tattoo artist, Tori...I think her name is, says.

"Oh don't you worry, we will. The night has only just begun," I say, as I stand and make my way towards the front. Although I love the way the new tattoo came out, I still can't help but think, "Payback is a bitch," my friend.

"Hey Drew, tell me bro, you have a small dick right?" James asks, laughing.

"Yes, I do have a small dick," Drew says, gritting his teeth. Oh man, I'm starting to feel a little bad for Drew now, or maybe not, as I can't control my own laughter.

"Well then, let's head to the bar next door. Shall we?" Zeke says, almost tripping over his own two feet.

* * *

"Alright, Zekey, Zeke," I say, laughing. Wow, that sounded really weird coming out of my mouth. "I dare….you to…"Shit, what was I going to say. Oh right, "you have to go in the ladies room and use the bathroom, and make sure you make it loud and clear that you are a guy," I say, downing another shot of whatever the hell is in my glass. Shit, that burned.

"You mean," Zeke slurs, pointing towards the woman's bathroom. "I have…I have to go in there… and make sure to go to the bathroom, while making it known that I indeed have a dick," he finishes, while throwing down another shot, he scrunches up his face, as he swallows taking in the burn. "Woow," He says, slamming the shot back down on the bar counter. He makes his way through the crowded bar, and into the women's bathroom. We all follow him, but stay outside, waiting for the scene to once again unfold before us.

"Um Drew?" George asks, as we all stand outside of the bathroom door, waiting.

"What?" Drew says, I can see this game of dare is quickly getting old for him.

"You like it up the ass?" George says, laughing.

"George!" Amar warns.

"It's just a question, honey." George says to Amar before turning his attention back to Drew.

"Yes," he says, but I can see on his face that he has had enough of this shit. "Yes, okay, I love it up the ass, I suck in bed, and have a small dick, and oh, I also have accidents in my pants all the time because of it," Drew screams out, waving his hands up in the air. We all laugh extremely loud, as no one was expecting that from him.

"Well at least you finally admitted it," I say, patting Drew's back. But a loud Zeke from within the bathroom quickly regains our attention back to the ladies restroom.

"God, I need to take a wiz. Fuck, this dick aint going to hold it in anymore." We hear him whine, being louder than normal. We then hear a woman informing him that he is indeed in the ladies room, as he continues to yell out that his dick burns when he pees, and if any of them have something to help with that. We hear a large slap break through, as he tells one of the ladies that they look like they probably have experienced something like that a few times in their life and that they should be packing. Damn, I know that shit had to hurt.

"Four, my man, I have…shit my face hurts… I have the best fucking… dare for you," Zeke slurs out, coming out of the ladies bathroom with a large red, burning spot on his cheek, his right hand pointing pathetically at me.

"Bring it on, Bitch," I slur out, I'm ready for whatever he has for me.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

This is the first time since I can remember, that I haven't had a hand in any of the planning for this upcoming party. Well, not just any party really, my own bachelorette party, that is. I never got to go to my last one that Shauna had planned for me, as there really wasn't a need for one anymore, because Eric died tragically just a few days before our wedding. Thankfully Shauna who also planned that bachelorette party handled all the necessary cancellations that were necessary at the time. Along with all the calls that were needed to be made to cancel the wedding as well. As we approach the last few weeks before my big day, I can't help the uneasy feeling that has been eating at me. I have been more on edge and trying everything in me to keep myself calm. Of course it probably doesn't help that Shauna continuously tells me that this party will be the best night of my life. If it's anything like what Zeke threw for Tobias… I know I'm totally screwed.

The night that Tobias came home from his bachelor party was very interesting to say the least. I was already fast asleep when I felt the familiar dip of our mattress beside me. Only when I turned over to face what I thought would be a sleeping or nearly asleep Tobias, I found someone with a blonde wig passed out in our bed instead. Confused, I sat up to get a better view of what the hell was going on in our bed. It was then that I realized that it was indeed Tobias in the bed with me, only he was in a really bad blonde wig and a dress. The dress seemed very similar to one of the dresses that I already own... Did I mention he also had high heels and pantyhose on? I couldn't help but wonder what the hell him and the guys were up to, that had led to all of this. It took me forever to get him to somewhat respond to all my questions. What I gathered from what Tobias said in his drunken state was that there was a whole lot of drinking going on and someone was acting like a cat. I still didn't understand how innocent drinking games could have led to all of this. Although I didn't fully understand why and how it all happened, that still didn't stop me from taking a countless number of pictures of him in his little sexy getup. It was when I turned Tobias over to get some better shots of him that I noticed the full picture that was in front of me. He was wearing a very bad blonde wig that is exactly like my own hair color, he had on a dress that is very similar to the one I own hanging in my closet, and the heels…I know for a fact that I have that same pair, but in a much smaller size. So what, they dressed him up to look like me? I am not sure whether to be offended at the moment, or amused. I watch as Tobias finally flips completely over, as his face comes into view in the dim lighting of our bedroom. I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. To be honest, I was laughing so hard, I pissed a little bit in my pajama pants. Tobias had on a full face of makeup, including waxed eyebrows and fake eyelashes. Eventually I calmed down enough to finally take pity on him, and tried to get those "fuck me" heels off of him, it was then that Tobias finally stirred awake. He continued to slur nonsense, although I did make out the words, dare and dressed me up. But the last of my control wavered when he cried out that his pantyhose were making him feel "all itchy." He suddenly grabbed a handful of the material and ripped it, while trying to pry them off of his skin, instead of just patiently peeling them down his hips and then his legs. I decided to leave him in the dress and wig, since he collapsed the moment the itchy material was off of him. I then noticed a little black bag on the floor by the bed and picked it up, reading the words "Hangover bag." Curious as ever, I opened the bag to indeed find everything you would need for a hangover… such as Altoids, mouthwash, Advil, a bottle of water and some lotion. What? Lotion, why would you need lotion for a hangover? On second thought, I'm not even going to ask.

So now that it is time for my own special party… Let"s just say, how really nervous I am. I trust Shauna wholeheartedly, but I also know the influence Zeke can have on her, especially when it comes to things like this. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she would take this opportunity to embarass me as much as humanly possible.

I arrive at Shauna's house at seven thirty, just like I was told to. I can't help the butterflies that are threatening to burst out of me, as I don't know what in the world to expect tonight. Shauna told me she was more than happy to kick Zeke out for the night. She told him not to come back any earlier than midnight. As for little Erica, Shauna had arranged for her to spend the night at Grandma Hana's for the first time, she figured the baby would be safer and better off with her grandmother for the night. Knowing that Shauna went to such great lengths to have Erica taken care of for the whole night, makes me even more anxious. Whatever she has up her sleeve, can't be good. I just hope that I don't end up in jail by the end of the night.

"Just promise me that if you can't drive home you will crash at Shauna's tonight," Tobias says, with concern filling his tone. I love how protective he can get over me, always making sure I'm okay.

"I promise I will not risk driving home. I'll text you and let you know," I say, trying to ease his worry. I can hear the large sigh he lets out, as he takes my promise to heart. "I love you, Tobias," I say sweetly.

"I love you too. I'll talk to you soon. Have fun tonight," he says, between something of a teasing and a mischievous tone.

I wonder if he knows what Shauna has in store for me tonight. Maybe Zeke leaked some information out. I am tempted to ask, but decide I will soon learn my own fate. We say our goodbyes and I pocket my phone in the back of my jeans. I had decided on a pair of my favorite blue jeans and black blouse, since it's the safest outfit. I guess I am ready for anything, so to speak. I let myself in at Shauna's and Zeke's house, just like I always do. The moment the door opens I see a giant banner hanging with the words, "Let's party BITCHES," written on it. The whole room is overly decorated with blown up balloons some are in pink and gold, other balloons are in the shape of penises, champagne bottles and large wedding rings.

Shauna is just finishing with the food set up, when she suddenly notices my presence. The only guests that have arrived so far are Marlene, Lynn, and Lauren, who are also finishing with setting up.

"There she is the bride to be!" Shauna squeals, embracing me in her arms.

"Wow, this is all absolutely incredible. I can't believe you did all this for me," I say, smiling widely. I take a better look around. Lynn is finishing up with the party favors, which seem to be cute little handbags that are filled with questionable items. Mm. I turn, towards the large table filled with all sorts of delicious looking food. Shauna really did go all out, my eyes landed on the filled platters with signs sitting right in front of each platter describing what exactly the food is. I laugh as I begin to read at how creative each and every one of them is. Wieners and balls, which are small hot dog franks and meatballs that are marinated in bbq sauce. The submissive subs, subs with assorted meats and cheese cut into the perfect bite size for eating. Penis vegetables, two grape tomatoes that have a toothpick running through them, with a baby carrot in the middle. Blue balls, which is my favorite chocolate Dauntless cake shaped into two balls, that are covered with blue tinted chocolate frosting on top. Of course it didn't surprise me at all to see the penis-shaped chocolates and the jello shots. At the far end of the table, my eyes spot the very large assorted bottles of liquor and alcohol mixes. My eyes land on the final thing at the table, the cake. It's in the shape of an oversized dick, the icing is skin toned. Oh my god!

"It also has a creamy white filling inside," Shauna whispers to me. My face instantly reddens, at what she just said to me. Shit, this is going to be a very long night. "Oh by the way," She says, as she lifts my right hand and slips it through some kind of band.

"Oh wow," I laugh out loud from my embarrassment, noticing what she just slipped on me is a custom condom corsage. The condom is opened and arranged to form one large flower with ribbon all around them.

"Thought you'd like that, I couldn't resist,"she says, joining in on my laughter.

"Oh I bet you couldn't," I say, shaking my head at her. I wonder what else she has in store for me tonight. I suddenly have multiple arms around me, laughing.

* * *

The house is filled with all the women laughing, they are all amused at my expense. But I don't mind, as I am surprisingly having a great time too. As we have already played a few games, such as "she would rather," and "pin the penis on a poster of a delicious naked man." Shauna said since I wouldn't allow a stripper it was the closest thing to a naked man that she could get. As everyone gave each other a hard time as they tried to blindly pin the paper penis on the man. Although many of the girls were very shocked to hear that they were wrong, during the game "she would rather." So many thought I was just so innocent, all because of my consistent tendency of being embarrassed. Little did they know, "I have a well hidden "freak side to me," or so they called it.

Especially since I would turn brighter than a tomato each time I opened another sexually embarrassing gift. Although on the outside I showed embarrassment, on the inside I secretly couldn't wait for my honeymoon to try a few items with Tobias. Lynn gifted me with an assorted amount of special edible lotions and oils. As Marlene gifted me items for a little more kinky fun…I'll admit the toys that I got, such as the handcuffs and the ties seem like something I would like to try. I continued receiving gifts, such as edible panties, along with lingerie ranging from white satin to slutty, black and see-through lace that left nothing to the imagination. I even got a pair of "red fuck me heels" that look like I can easily break an ankle with them. But my jaw really dropped, when I was given things like a long feather, and something called a flogger, oh my.

As the crowd slowly dies down, Shauna moves a few of the chairs into a circle. At first I was unsure of what more to expect, after all I thought I had reached my max level of embarrassment for the night, boy was I definitely wrong.

"Alright ladies listen up," Shauna called out. "I thought it would be interesting if we all shared a few sex tips for the "Mrs-to-be." Shauna says, while wiggling her eyebrows when she said the word sex tips, Oh geez, here we go! Could this night get any worse. Please someone, get me the fuck out of here now.

"Well…you know the anticipation is the best kind of torture. Especially when you finally get there, oh my god, it's so explosive," Marlene says, tilting her head back for emphasis. Oh god, this can't be happening to me right now.

"How about the balls? Something about a man and having their balls tickled while you are going down on them, makes them cum almost instantly," Shauna says, I pinch my nose, looking anywhere but at any of them.

"Sideways sex, is always the best. Something about that position hitting my clit just right… gets me there so much faster," Lynn says. We all look at her puzzled, after all she doesn't even bat for the same team as we do.

"Well, you know men love to feel like they have the biggest dick that you have ever had," Lauren says. "I mean... I don't know about Four, of course, but throwing your ankles over his shoulders while he penetrates you… makes it feel so much bigger and deeper. Men love that," Lauren finishes.

"Trust me, Four is anything but small," I mumble, feeling like I have to defend his size. He's a very big, big boy! I turn red as a tomato, when I come to realize that the whole circle of women just overheard me. Shit!

"Well you know new places or even adventuring on the couch is a good place to start," Sheila adds in, getting us back on track. If only she knew how adventurous Four and I can be… there isn't a surface left unchristened in our home and all the other places that we have had sex in. They'd be really shocked if they knew.

"And there is something about having sex in front of a mirror. Why is it a man loves to watch himself fucking? I will never understand it," Carly says, we all join in laughing at the thought of how right she is.

"What about 69?" Shauna says, I can see her eyes brighten up at the thought. Unfortunately, I already know her and Zeke have plenty of oral sex, more than I want or need to know about.

"Yes," All the girls yell out while pointing at Shauna, as they all throw in their views on the subject. I sit back taking it all in. Tobias and I are not shy about oral sex. In fact we often use it as fourplay. But 69? I admit we haven't tried that yet. I wonder if it would work given his large size and my petite frame. Something new to be open to on our honeymoon, I guess.

"Talking dirty during sex, is always good," Lynn says. "You know not just, Oh fuck, that feels so good, but the whole oh yeah, fuck it, deeper, faster, or just flat out say to them "do this to me, baby." Oh for fucks sake, will this night ever end? Tobias, please come and save me from this hell that I am in right now!

* * *

**A/N:**

**So like many of our beloved stories, I'm very sad to say that this one is approaching its end as well. We will have two more chapters left before the epilogue.**

**But please no worries, there are many more projects to come your way.**

**For those of you who are a fan of my beloved story "A Rented Family," heads up, I will be working alongside FDFobsessed to correct the story's grammar mistakes and the errors. Along with finally getting the remainder of all the one-shots completed, before starting the sequel called "A Runaway Family." Please, if you haven't already, remember to follow me so you can continue to get the alerts in your email of all my new projects that will be coming soon. **

**I'll see you all next time for another chapter of "A love Like No Other." **

**Brainstormed: with FDFobsessed**

**With all that said, Happy reading everyone, stay safe, and stay healthy.**

**Trini**


	55. Chapter 54

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

**Leave me those comments. You know me, I love reading them.**

**I do not own anything from the Divergent series,**

**all the credit belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 54**

**Tris' POV**

I'm sitting on the edge of what appears to be a large tub, that has about a foot of water in it and it is still rising. Although the color of the water is not a clear color that I would expect it to be. Instead it's the color red, but not just any red, a blood red. I glance around the bathroom and notice that the decor is oddly in different shades of grey. I feel a familiar touch caressing my feet, slowly and gently. When I look down I am surprised to see Tobias crouched down in the tub in front of me, carefully cleaning what appears to be my very injured feet. He glances up at me, I see nothing but love and concern in his eyes. It's then that I take a better look at the Tobias before me, he looks totally exhausted beyond his years, the scruff on his face tells me it has been days since he has last shaved, and the hollowed out look in his cheeks tell me it's been weeks since he had a decent meal. My heart breaks into a million pieces when I can now see the bruises that have formed on his strong jawline and cheeks. What the hell happened?

"I don't…" I begin to say, my voice sounds as if I have been strangled. What the hell? "My family is all dead, or traitors; how can I…" I don't finish the sentence for one reason or another. I don't understand what is going on, what is happening. None of this makes any sense, I don't make any sense, as the words are flowing out of my mouth without even me thinking about them.

"I'll be your family," he says, our eyes locked on each other, lost in the moment.

"I love you," I blurt out, although the words are true, I sometimes feel like it's not enough to express the depth of my true feelings for him. Feelings that I know he feels for me. I am his and he is mine, and it has been that way all along.

I watch as Tobias' serious expression turns into a frown as he takes in my words, as though he is considering whether or not they are true. "Say it again," he says in disbelief.

"Tobias, I love you," I say slowly, as though my words are a caress. He pulls me immediately onto my feet and into his embrace. He presses his face into my neck and kisses me right above the collarbone, kisses my cheek and then kisses my lips.

"I love you too," he finally says.

* * *

My eyes slowly open, adjusting to the sunlight that is filtering in through Shauna's living room windows. Last night Shauna happily kicked Zeke out of the house and banished him to mine. As I on the other hand, was ordered to stay put here on the couch. Tobias and I wanted to argue with Shauna, but knew it was no use. As an event planner I know all about the superstitions of matrimony… But I also hate the thought of spending even one night away from Tobias, even if it's a tradition. I would kill to have Tobias' arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me close to his chest. I can't help but think about that dream... it felt so real. I felt every touch of his hands, I felt his strong muscular arms embracing me, I felt his lips when he kissed me. If I didn't know any better I would think that it had just happened. But I can't shake the feeling, that it is a memory of some sort.

I sit up slowly, as though I'm afraid of what kind of world I will find myself in. I don't know why I feel this way… is it cold feet? Am I nervous about the wedding? I take a moment to assess my feelings, although I already know the answers to my questions. I know I don't have cold feet, in fact they are toasty warm. Although yes, I am feeling slightly nervous about the wedding. But I know for a fact that I am not nervous or apprehensive at all about my upcoming marriage…I can't wait to be Mrs. Tobias Eaton or Mrs. Beatrice Eaton, as I know nothing in this world feels more right than that. I wonder if all brides feel like this.

"Rise and Shine!" Shauna squeals, I finally look her way seeing that she is carrying a tray of what I am secretly hoping is much needed coffee.

"Morning," I say, yawning. I really wish I had gotten more sleep last night, if I know Tobias at all…I will definitely need it. My phone buzzes, alerting me to an incoming text. I reach for it and instantly smile, as I see it is from my soon to be husband.

_**Good morning my bride to be, I missed having you in my arms last night. But just know that it will be the last night that we will ever spend away from each other ever again. As I plan to never let you go ever again. I love you, see you soon my beautiful wife to be.**_

"Do I even have to ask?" Shauna laughs. "Alright come on, we have lots to do, there's not a lot of time left to do it all," she says while clapping her hands together. Although there is plenty of time before we have to be at the wedding venue, I know that she is right. As we have a day full of things to do ahead of us in preparation for the wedding. Thank goodness I was smart and already packed my suitcase yesterday. Tobias said that he would take care of it for me, whatever that means. He still has yet to tell me where we are indeed going for our honeymoon. Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if we spent the next ten days in a hotel room and never managed to leave it. "Well come on you, chop chop, we got plenty to do and so little time to do it all," Shauna says clapping her hands. She quickly turns to me explaining that she is going to wake baby Erica up and get her ready for the big day. I smile and shake my head as I finally get up off of the couch and get myself ready for the day as well.

* * *

"I think your hair would look better up today," Shauna suggests. I look at her through the mirror as she stands behind me with my hair bunched up in her hands. Fernando, my hairstylist stands with his chin in his hand thinking about what would look best on me for my wedding.

"I think curls on you would be fa-abulous," he exclaims. Playing with the long strands of my hair in his fingers

"Well, what do you think, Tris?" Shauna says, giving up.

"I think…curls, but not a lot of them and not everywhere on my head. I'm thinking big loose curls," I explain. I watch through the mirror as Fernando and Shauna both cock their heads to the side, thinking about my idea.

"We'll think of something," Shauna finally says, throwing her right hand to the side. Oh boy, we are in big trouble. "I know, let's get your nails and makeup done first," Shauna suggests. Oh geez, not my makeup. Oh great, my last few hours of being single will be spent being tortured to death. I fight the urge to roll my eyes, as Shauna gives me that "just deal with it," look.

* * *

I take a deep calming breath, wishing for my hands along with the rest of my body to still. I step into my beautiful wedding gown with the help of my mom and Shauna. We work the delicate lace and tulle dress up my body and place the delicate lacy straps over my shoulders and in its place. Shauna fixes my train, as my mom fastens the four fabric covered buttons on my lower back. This dress, the dress that I chose to wear when I marry the man I love.

**Flashback**

Shauna, Marlene, my Mom and I all arrive on time for our appointment at David's Bridal. I was thankful that the traffic wasn't too bad while trying to get here. We walk in telling the receptionist that we have an appointment with Dana. I was up all night, contemplating on what style of wedding dress I should look for. Given my petite size, I have yet to decide on what type of gown that will work best for me. On the other hand, I do know that I want Shauna's, my maid of honor's dress and Marlene's, my bridesmaid's dress to be in the color of royal blue, the color that reminds me the most of Tobias' gorgeous eyes.

"Hello there, my name is Dana and you must be Tris," Dana says, holding her hand out to shake mine. Relief instantly takes over me, as I realize Dana has a similar body type to my own. I'm sure she will totally understand what type of gown would fit me best or at least have some kind of idea better than I do.

"Yes, it's nice to meet is my mother Natalie, my maid of honor, Shauna, and my bridesmaid, Marlene," I say, introducing Dana to my bridal attendants. I step aside, giving them all room to shake hands with each other and then I let Dana guide us towards our reserved area. As we sit, Dana first takes down our dress sizes, along with some of the dress styles we are looking for, and the budget for each dress. She smiles widely when I tell her that I want Shauna's and Marlene's dresses to be in royal blue, but other than that, I'm totally open to different styles. Her smiles widens even further when I tell her I haven't a clue on what kind of wedding dress style that would work best for me.

"Not to worry Tris, this is what I do. I'm sure we will find something that will help enhance your beautiful, but subtle curves and make you look absolutely stunning for your groom on your wedding day. Afterall, it's all about the style and the fabric in the end. Don't you worry, I get it. I have the same problem," she jokes, totally understanding my Shauna starts to joke about trying to hide the baby weight that she has yet to lose. Dana expresses to us that we shouldn't worry, "this is what she does," and turns around leaving us for a moment to grab a rack and fill it with possible dresses for us to try on.

My anxiety just about doubles when she indeed comes back with a rack filled with dresses, half of the rack is filled with some stunning royal blue dresses and the other half is filled with white long gorgeous dresses. Marlene and Shauna both clap their hands excitedly, as Dana comes into full view. My mom on the other hand, pats my back, knowing full well just as much as I do, that it's going to be a long couple of hours. God, I hate shopping.

Marlene and Shauna both take turns trying on several royal blue dresses. "Oh my god, yes, yes, yes!" Shauna yells out from the changing room. The door suddenly swings open with her smiling widely at me. The moment she steps out of the changing room, I know for a fact that this is indeed the perfect dress for her.

The A-line silhouette dress is made from chiffon and features a tulle bodice with lace applique and a v-neckline trimmed in beautiful vintage scalloped lace. The lace that sits on her shoulders is see-through, but it has a lining on the front near her breasts. The skirt of the dress is long and flowy and reaches down to the floor. The skirt is accentuated at the waist with a lovely matte satin sash that ties in the back. As Shauna turns, I can't help but admire the back of the dress as well. The back is open with thin lace straps framing her shoulders, the open deep-V drops to her lower back with a large matte satin bow. The royal blue color of the dress is completely perfect, matching Tobias' gorgeous eyes. I can't help but smile, knowing that Shauna is right, the dress is absolutely perfect for her.

"What do you think?" I ask her for good measure.

"I think I'm going to need to buy myself a really good pair of spanx," Shauna jokes, although I know for a fact that she is being completely serious, as she rubs her now empty stomach. I know she is upset with herself for being unsuccessful with losing the baby weight from Erica, but she needs to realize that it takes time to lose the baby weight and Erica is definitely worth the few extra pounds.

Marlene is the next one out, looking as happy as can be with her choice. Her dress is very similar to Shauna's dress, it's royal blue in color of course and has a lace scoop neckline and a sweetheart bodice. The lace has a vintage feel to it and it's design is in the same pattern as Shauna's dress. Although she doesn't have a matte satin ribbon at her waist nor a large bow in the back like Shauna's does. She does however have a side slit to show off her killer legs in the gorgeous floor length flowing chiffon skirt with side pockets. What more could a girl ask for in a dress? She smiles widely with her hands in the pockets, as she watches her dress sway side to side along with her hips. Her dress is absolutely perfect for her.

It's finally my turn to look at dresses, I go inside the dressing room with Dana right behind me. I step into a dress, and pull it into place. She clips three dress clips to hold it in place, explaining that the dress will be fitted to me perfectly, and not to worry about if it's a perfect fit or not. The first dress is strapless, although it's gorgeous, I don't really like it. I feel the same way about the second, third and even the fourth dress. They are all gorgeous dresses, but they don't scream perfect for me. I step into the fifth dress, doubting that I'll ever find anything that's just right for me. I hear Dana gasp, as she clips the third clip in place. I start to wonder for a moment if something is indeed wrong with the dress. I look down, thinking it would be such a shame… the work on the lace is absolutely gorgeous and quite exquisite and nothing like I have ever seen before. She explains to me that the beautiful vintage lace design is totally handmade. She opens the door, letting me walk out onto the small stage that sits before Shauna, Marlene and my mom. They all share the same gasp as Dana did in the changing room. I wonder how bad this dress could truly be?

"It's just perfect,"my mother cries out.

"It's so you, Tris," Shauna says, as she wipes under her right eye.

"Oh my god, Tobias is going to absolutely love it," Marlene chimes in.

I'm shocked by their words...because all the other dresses before this one didn't even make it two seconds on the stage before they all shared my same thoughts. I turn towards the floor length mirror wanting to see just what they see. I suddenly gasp, taking in the dress.

My eyes begin at the top, taking in every delicate inch of this amazingly beautiful wedding dress. The straps that sit on my shoulders are four inches wide, the material is made of pure white handmade vintage design of the bodice is a 3-D floral lace that sits on top of a white lining of lace fabric that cuts into a deep V-neckline. The V ends just two inches shy of my breasts, showing just the right amount of cleavage which is perfect for me.

"With the right kind of bra, you can really highlight your breasts in this, right," Dana says, interrupting my awe moment in the dress. I nod to her, before turning back to the mirror to continue to admire the dress.

The very detailed lace design continues downwards towards my waist, ending at my hips and the ball-gown/princess style silhouette made of tulle fully flows down to the floor with a court train. The dress is just long enough for the small train, but not overly long where I can run the risk of falling and breaking my neck. I need to see the back of this exquisite dress now. I notice just like Shauna's dress, the thick lacy straps on my shoulders continue down my back into a deep-V, leaving it bare. I have four lace fabric covered buttons on my lower back, right where the detailed lace ends and the multi layered tulle skirt starts. I turn back to my girls who are waiting for my answer about the wedding dress.

"This is it. This is the one," I say with tears in my eyes. They all cheer, as Dana rings the large bell in the bridal shop signaling that another bride has found her "dream come true" wedding dress. Shauna, Marlene and my Mom all begin to take pictures of me in the dress with their cell phones. The dress that I will marry the man that I love more than life in.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

I continue to take deep and steady breaths as I look at myself in the mirror. My hair, although clipped back and out of my face, most of it is left down with large loose curls that lay on my shoulders. My makeup, although light, is very well done, as it really enhances my blue-gray eyes and my plump lips. I absolutely love it, because I didn't want to not look like myself on my wedding day, I also didn't want to go overboard with too much makeup. I think it's just right for me and I feel beautiful and feminine on my wedding day.

"How about one last toast…"Shauna says, handing out the champagne glasses to Marlene, my mom, and I. "To your last moments of being single. May you and Tobias be blessed and always have love and happiness," Shauna says, lifting her glass so we can all clink our glasses together. We all take a sip, laughing and enjoying our last few moments before all the chaos starts.

"Shall we put your veil on?" Marlene asks, I nod my head turning back to the full length mirror. She carefully clips my veil into my hair. The veil has a long train, just a few inches longer than my wedding dress, the vintage floral lace design matches my dress perfectly. Shauna takes my hand, as I step into my royal blue high heels.

"Okay, so your dress is something new, your heels are something blue, your bracelet is something borrowed…."All of a sudden Shauna stomps her right heel on the floor as she realizes she missed one.

"Don't worry Shauna, I have something old,"my mother says, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small delicate velvet box. "My mother wore these on her wedding day, then she gave them to me to wear on my wedding day…and well now I would like you to wear them on your big day," my mother explains. I flip the lid of the box open, revealing two gorgeous round-cut diamond earrings. With shaky hands, I take the stunning diamond earrings out of the velvet box and place them in both of my ears. They are so beautiful and just perfect for this day. I hug my mother, as she goes to tell me that she hopes I will pass them on to my daughter one day, on her wedding day.

I continue to remind myself to breathe, as my runaway nerves heighten. Shauna hands me my bouquet, as we all begin to head out and wait for the limousine. I look down, amazed at the assorted shades of blue roses in my hand, along with some beautiful white flowers. In the center of the bouquet are two black ravens covered with silver sparkles, that look like they are flying, as they are set higher than the flowers on a stick. Wow, the florist did such an outstanding job with my wedding bouquet. I glance down at Marlene's and Shauna's bouquets and they are half the size of mine, but just as stunning. Shauna's bouquet has royal blue roses with white flowers, while Marlene's is in a lighter shade of royal blue roses with some white flowers also. They are just absolutely perfect.

My mother opens the door to the hallway as we all begin to head out. My father is sitting patiently in Shauna's livingroom playing with baby Erica. I can't get over how handsome my father looks in his tuxedo. He looks up as he sees all of us making our way down the hall towards him, but when his eyes finally land on me, I can see the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married today," my father says, his expression towards me is in complete awe. I smile, as he stands up handing Erica off to Shauna and taking me into his arms. "But no matter how old you are, no matter how many kids you and Tobias will have… you will always be my baby girl," my dad whispers into my ear. A single tear starts to trickle down my cheek and I am momentarily thankful for the waterproof mascara that I am wearing today. "Well, shall we get this show on the road?" My father asks, holding out his arm for me to take. I loop my arm around his, unable to fight the stupid wide grin that I have on my face.

"Yes, we shall," I say, giggling like the excited "bride to be" that I am.

"I can't believe where you and Tobias are getting married," Marlene says, her excitement of the location that we chose is showing.

I admit the location that we eventually picked threw both Tobias and I for a loop, after so many places that we had visited, but none of them seemed right for what we wanted. We would simply arrive at a venue and know immediately without even walking in, that it wasn't the right place for us. We eventually began thinking that we would never find the right spot for us., but that doubt all ended the night we finally found our special place to get married.

Tobias surprised me with a night out at the navy pier, wanting to blow off some steam and to just get out for the night. No wedding drama, no training to be a fireman, it was just him and I. The moment we stepped on the Pire, it was like this overwhelming feeling came over the both of us. We were both instantly drawn to the ferris wheel, the sight was so gorgeous, as the wheel was all lit up at night. We couldn't understand why the ferris wheel felt so right to us, or why we were both so drawn to it. We just knew right then and there that this was the exact spot that we needed to get married.

We arrive at the Navy Pier, the limo driver parks as close as possible to the ferris wheel as he can get. As we step out of it, we all step upon the royal blue matte satin aisle runner that leads us down the aisle and all the way to the ferris wheel. I continue to remind myself to breathe, as I know in no time at all that I will be walking down the aisle to the man that I love.

The wedding party quickly makes their way down to the tent that has been set up on the side of the Navy Pier's ferris wheel for us. I have to hand it to Drew, he has really out done himself here. The tent is very large, with a division in the middle of it to keep Tobias' and my wedding attendants and us of course, apart. As we arrive in the tent my nerves instantly settle when I hear Tobias' voice joking with his groomsmen. It won't be long now.

"Okay," I hear Drew clapping, grabbing the attention from Tobias and his groomsmen. "The bride and her wedding party arrived here just in time. George and James have been busy escorting all the guests to their seats. Let's start with the mother and father of the groom," Drew says, arranging the line. I hear the clacking of heels, as Evelyn steps up to the front of the line. "Perfect. Alright Mother of the bride," Drew continues down the line. "Alright, now let's have the bridesmaids and groomsmen, Marlene and Uriah," Drew continues, the ladies all loop their arms around the men's held out arm. "And last but not least…the maid of honor and the best man, Shauna and Zeke," Drew says, as he continues to arrange the line of the bridal party. My heart begins to hammer hard against my chest as I look ahead, seeing only the top of Tobias' head, secretly wishing he would turn around. The soft melody begins, signaling our cue to begin our entrance. Drew holds back the draps allowing Marcus and Evelyn to begin walking casually down the aisle. Drew counts to five before allowing my mom and Tobias to exit the tent next. He does the same thing with Marlene and Uriah and then Shauna and Zeke. Drew quickly closes the drapes again, giving us another thirty seconds before we exit the tent next. Hana comes around the corner smiling at me, as she takes Erica in her arms.

"You look so beautiful, congratulations," Hana says, as she steps up to Drew next, waiting for her cue to exit with our little flower girl / ring bearer. We know Erica is too small to throw the flowers, but we wanted to have her involved on our special day, after all she is our Goddaughter. We got her a special little white gown with royal blue ribbons all throughout her dress. Our wedding bands are tied to her dress, as Hana agreed to carry Erica down the aisle for us and hold her up as we retrieve our rings at the right moment in the ceremony.

"Thank you so much, Hana," I say, returning her smile. Hana has been nothing but a second mother to me ever since I was fourteen, she has never hesitated to be there for me through thick and thin. I am pleased that she is here now, on the happiest day of my life.

"Alright Hana, you and precious little Erica are up," Drew says, holding the drap open for her and Erica to pass through, she wiggles her eyebrows at me with a wide smile before exiting the tent. Drew closes the drapes once more, as he comes up towards me making sure that my veil is in the right place and that my train is spread out perfectly.

"You look so amazing Tris," he says.

"Thank you for everything Drew," I say.

"Are you ready?" My father says, holding out his arm for me to take. I smile, looping my arm within his.

"Yes, I am. Just don't let me fall, please," I say, suddenly butterflies are flying around in my stomach, as my worst fear of falling on my face right in the middle of the aisle comes to mind.

"Never," my dad says, leaning in and kissing my forehead tenderly.

The soft melody switches to "Here Comes The Bride," Drew then smiles, pulling the drapes back for us to begin our walk down the aisle. I take one final soothing breath before I carefully begin to step out of the tent.

I look up as I carefully take each step, my eyes immediately land on Tobias. His mouth almost drops to the floor, as his eyes greedily rake up and down my body. I can tell he is too overwhelmed by the emotions that are playing within him. Like always, he almost takes my breath away. He looks so handsome and perfect in his tuxedo. It's a traditional tux with black pants and a black jacket with a crisp white button down shirt, although his vest is royal blue, which is the same color of his mesmerising eyes, to match the rest of the wedding party. Zeke and Uriah both wear the same color and the same style tux as Tobias does, other than the both of them have a royal blue rose pinned to their jackets. With every step that I take, I get closer. I swear the closer I get to Tobias, the more everyone else seems to disappear. It's just him and I, no one else is here or matters to me right now during this special moment.

I'm pulled out of the little bubble that I find Tobias and I are in when my father leans in giving me a tender kiss on the cheek, and he holds my hand out for Tobias to step towards me and take. Tobias eagerly does, as he quickly takes the four large steps between us, and takes my hand as he guides me up the final steps towards the officiant.

Johanna Reyes is one of the leaders of Amity and is an officiant who does weddings. I have worked with her from time to time on other weddings that I had planned at my company Divergent Party Planning in the past. She was pleased to hear about my upcoming marriage and accepted the opportunity to officiate mine andTobias' wedding immediately.

You can tell that Johanna has a loving and peaceful soul from the moment you meet her. Her life lessons and the wisdom that she carries on her shoulders makes her perfect as a civil officiant, as she always has just the perfect words and advice to give to those that will hear it from her. A scar on her face stretches in a thick line from just above her right eyebrow down to her right lip. A scar that she tries really hard to hide with her hair in her face, draping over that one particular spot. Rumor has it, Johanna had a really rough start in life. A start that taught her the wisdom about how hard life can truly be. But instead of dwelling on her rough past, Johanna has used it to help others in their lives. She is well known for her seminars on domestic abuse and her wedding events.

"Thank you, everyone please be seated. Today we gather here to lift Beatrice andTobias up in celebration of their ever-lasting love. In the presence of their beloved family and friends, Beatrice and Tobias will pronounce their love through this ceremony and begin a lifelong journey together," Johanna addresses. Tobias' hold on my hand tightens as she continues to speak. I smile, as tears continue to fall down my face. He reaches up gently with his free hand, wiping them away.

"On this day we offer gratitude for the blessings that have been bestowed upon Beatrice and Tobias. In this fast-spinning, always changing world, they have at last found peace and comfort in one another. Their love is a testament to their faith; both Beatrice and Tobias always maintained faith that they would eventually find their other half. This ceremony is a tribute to their own unique love story and the promise of a beautiful future ahead. There are no limits that love cannot surpass and we see that here today," she continues, as she opens up a folded piece of paper. She looks up at our guests and says,"before we begin, the couple have asked me to give a special reading from Edward Monkton," as she prepares to read from the paper that she was provided.

_"In that still and settled place_

_There's nobody but you_

_You're where I breathe my oxygen_

_You're where I see my view_

_And when the world feels full of noise_

_My heart knows what to do_

_It finds that still and settled place_

_And dances there with you."_

"Thank you. As we begin, we ask that every witness here today close their eyes for just a moment. Imagine your best memory of Beatrice and Tobias. To surround this sweet couple with love and support, we ask that you offer that memory to the heavens with sentiments for a beautiful beginning to this special chapter of theirs. Everyone, please take a moment," she says, and she does just that. We all wait patiently, as we all think of a happy moment that Tobias and I have shared. Images of Tobias the first time we met at the restaurant comes to mind, his perfect smile, his robust laugh, and the sparkle within his gorgeous eyes that night. The night we danced in my apartment, the look on his face when we found the trunk that was filled with sex items at the flea market, our first kiss, the first time we made love, and after the zip line, when he asked me to marry him.

"Do these two have your blessings?" Johanna asks our guests, as they all in unison say the word,"Yes." Johanna smiles and nods, pleased that there are no interruptions, as she prepares to continue with the rest of the ceremony.

"There is nothing more romantic and sacred than standing before all those that are dear to your hearts to declare your love to one another. This time-honored tradition is carried out only by those fully committed to a true life-long love story. I can feel that desire burning bright on this special day," she says. Her voice is gentle and filled with love. "Beatrice, would you like to start us off with your vows that you and Tobias have prepared together,"she says, looking towards me, gesturing for me to begin.

"Tobias, I choose you and promise to choose you as my husband each and every day that we wake. I promise to love you through the best and the worst of times. To laugh with you, cry with you, scream with you, and to grow with you. To be your best friend and your partner in all of life's adventures, is all I could hope for in the world. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I don't yet know, I give you my hand. I give you all my love. I give you myself, the good, the bad, and the yet to come," I say, as tears fall down my face. Suddenly I'm very thankful that Tobias and I decided to write our vows together. We spent days going back and forth, trying to decide whether or not to write our own vows, share them, or go with the traditional ones. We finally agreed that the traditional ones wouldn't do, although neither one of us wanted to pour our feelings out to our large group of friends and family, in fear that we wouldn't be able to get through it in one piece…so we finally agreed to write the vows together.

Beatrice, my Tris, I choose you and promise to choose you as my wife each and every day that we wake. I promise to love you through the best and the worst of times. To laugh with you, cry with you, scream with you, and to grow with you. To be your best friend and your partner in all of life's adventures is all I could hope for in the world. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I don't yet know, I give you my hand. I give you all my love. I give you myself, the good, the bad, and the yet to come."

From the corner of my eye, I watch as Zeke and Shauna step up closer to Hana and begin to untie Tobias' and my wedding rings from baby Erica's dress. They take turns kissing her little chubby cheeks, before returning back to their original spots beside us. I turn towards Shauna, at the same time as Tobias turns towards his best man Zeke, as we both retrieve our rings for each other from them, before turning back and facing each other.

"Beatrice and Tobias, as you exchange your wedding rings today, you are also reinforcing your faithful commitment to trust, romance, and of course love. Each ring serves as a constant reminder that you are loved. Your beloved is giving you the most precious gift on earth through their love," Johanna says, as I slip Tobias' ring on his finger, in return he does the same to me.

"By the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church of Ministries, before your families and your friends, I now pronounce you lawfully and spiritually united. Please seal your marriage with your first wedded kiss."

"Thought she would never ask," Tobias says, as he wraps me in his arms and leans in for our kiss. I let out a small giggle before our lips met one another in a passionate and loving first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

**A/N**

**FINALLY, Fourtris is married! **

**I can't believe only one more chapter to go before the EPILOGUE. What a crazy road it has been with this chapter. **

**Stay tuned for next week's chapter of A Love Like No Other.**

**Brainstormed with: FDFobsessed**

**Like always, Happy reading and remember to stay safe and healthy.**

**Take care**

**Trini**


	56. Chapter 55

**Happy Reading Everyone! Comment below, let me know your thoughts.**

**Ch 55 / The final chapter before the epilogue. **

**Tobias' P.O.V.**

"By the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church of Ministries, before your families and friends, I now pronounce you lawfully and spiritually united. Please seal your marriage with your first wedded kiss."

" I Thought she would never ask," I whisper so only Tris can hear me. I let go of her hands and wrap my arms around her body tightly. She's finally mine, she's finally my wife. Tris starts to giggle softly. I can't help but feel like we have waited an eternity for this special moment. I lean down crashing my lips to hers, hoping that she can feel all the love, the devotion and all the passion that I have for her. That I have always had for her. We suddenly get lost in the moment, lost in each other. I'm not sure how long we stand here tangled in each other's arms, we actually forget about our audience that is watching us as our kiss endlessly continues.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton," Johanna announces, trying to bring us back to reality. We finally break our kiss, smiling like two love sick teenagers. We turn towards our audience with our linked hands up in the air, as everyone wildly cheers for us.

I proudly walk my bride down the aisle as Shauna and Zeke link their hands and start to follow us down the aisle as well, along with the rest of the wedding party. Drew begins to direct our guests towards the reception venue that isn't more than a five minute walk, while Tris and I and the rest of our wedding party hang back to take a few wedding photos. Although a few pictures end up being more like close to a hundred photos, as the professional photographer has us posing in various positions and with a bunch of different groups of people. I swear by the fifth set of photos I find myself getting slightly annoyed, as there is only so much I can take. I want nothing more than to sneak my new bride away and have her all to myself already, which I know in reality can't happen right now. Fuck, how many more hours until we can leave for our honeymoon?

"Tobias, I have to say your eyebrows are looking mighty fine today," Zeke says, as he stands next to me for yet another photo, while Shauna is standing on the other side of Tris.

"Fuck off," I say, while smiling towards the camera. Tris and Shauna both start to chuckle, knowing damn well that I had to have George draw in my eyebrows this morning before our wedding, no thanks to my special night.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Wow, now that is a really good look for you," Zeke whistles, as I walk into the locker room. No doubt he is referring to my extreme fucking makeover. Stupid Jackasses! Despite the two advils that Tris gave me this morning, my head is pounding like never before. I gladly flip Zeke off, as I pass him heading towards my locker to change.

"You could have at least drawn your eyebrows in, you're looking a little scary there, Four," George says, amusement is filled within his tone. Bastard! I smirk with my best "fuck off" face, not wanting to take this shit out on George.

"Can someone at least tell me how the fuck I ended up this way?" I ask, throwing my hands up in defeat. I at least want to know how the hell I ended up like this. Tris was no help at all this morning, as she was too busy laughing at me being in a dress and a wig. I barely understood her because she was laughing so hard when she explained that me being in a dress and a wig wasn't even the worst of it. As she continued to explain to me that apparently I came home and collapsed on the bed still in my panty hose and my "fuck me" heels. I wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up a big hole and for it to swallow me up right then and there, from all the embarrassment that I felt from the evidence of my bachelor dare night with the guys. Tris of course asked me the same questions that I have and I had no real answers to give her. We both came to the same fucking conclusion, that this had Zeke's name written all over it.

"Which part are you asking about, Honey?" George asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. Something about the way he does that and the look on his face, makes me think there is more than one person who played a hand in this. Ugh, crap!

"Well, the original dare was for you to let us dress you up like Tris…" Zeke says, scratching the back of his neck. "I have to admit though, that things may have gotten a little carried away," he confesses, his voice filled with amusement and with no regrets. Fucker!

"A little carried away?" I interrupt him. Boy what gave him that idea, my fucking plucked eyebrows, my shaved legs, the damn blonde wig that I'm wearing…did I happen to mention the freaking blisters on my feet from those damn "fuck me" heels.

"Well, yeah. See, I took you to the nearest store, which ended up being one of the stores that Tris usually shops at. We easily found a dress that looked like one of the dresses that I have seen her wear a few times," Zeke explains, but gets interrupted once again by George.

"Ha. You mean the dress that Tobias said that Tris' ass looks hot in….and went on and on and on and on… about how much he loves to bang her from behind." Oh jeez, did I really say all that shit? Someone kill me now, before Tris does. I can at least hope that she never finds out what was said that night, or she will have no problems castrating me.

"And from there it kind of took on a world of its own. One thing led to another...first Uriah thought it would be funny to get you a blonde wig, then Drew..." Drew? Fucking asshole, I will kill him. Wait, I can't kill him, he is Tris' Assistant. Again, that wouldn't end well for me. Fuck. "He proposed that we shave your legs. George then offered to pluck your eyebrows," he continues to explain. "Hey, but man, you were all for it," Zeke says, patting me on the back like that makes a difference to me. Um, I was drunk out of my ever loving mind, of course I was all for it!

"Oh geez, as long as I was okay with it all," I say, running my hands over my face.

"Well, you said you wanted to look like Tris. You even joked about how interesting it would be if you could play with yourself," George continues. What? Did I really say that? Luckily George is smarter than Zeke and catches on to my very poor mood about all of this. "Look, if it really bothers you we can draw in your eyebrows every morning before work. No one will ever know. Plus, they will grow back in a few weeks." Great, just great.

"Now, can someone please tell me how I got all banged up on my right knee?" I ask, wanting to know the last piece of the puzzle.

"Well, what did you expect to happen while you were walking down the street in your 5 inch "fuck me" heels for the first time...by the way you did really great. You did fall down a few times, but at least you made sure to keep your legs closed when you did," Zeke jokes, while George spits out his coffee all over his uniform. Stupid pricks!

**End of Flashback **

* * *

"Zeke, really. I think you should lay off of him today. We wouldn't want to have the groom arrested for murder before his honeymoon," Shauna says. Although her voice is filled with humor, she isn't wrong. She knows me very well.

"Can we at least make it to our honeymoon before I have to bail out my new husband from jail?" Tris jokes, her cheeks turn a beautiful shade of blush as she says the word honeymoon. I wonder if she is feeling the same intensity that I am feeling ever since we had our first kiss as husband and wife. My body is boiling right now, it's craving her like never before…wanting nothing more than to be buried deep within her. I am counting down the hours til I can do just that.

The photographer finally announces that he has all that he needs for the photos right now. I am instantly relieved. I take Tris' hand and help her down the few small steps, not wanting her to trip over her own gown as we make it to the reception venue that isn't even a five minute walk from the Ferris wheel. Laughter and pleasantries fall comfortably upon us as we make our way to our reception.

Tris' and my parents have fallen behind, lost in their own conversation about when Tris and I should start having kids. I honestly don't feel comfortable talking about this with them. Obviously our parents know we aren't virgins, but to have them tell us when we should begin practicing to conceive… talk about feeling awkward. I can't really picture Andrew telling me to go for it with his daughter.

"Well it's settled then," I hear my father say with laughter. "Son, Tris, we expect you both to begin giving us grandchildren, immediately. I want nothing more than to have plenty of pictures of my grandchildren on my desk in my office," my father says to us.

"Yes, well it would be really nice to have children around again," Natalie says from behind us. I look over towards Tris, whose face is as red as a tomato. I swear, if our parents keep this up… I can see our wedding night being really awkward.

"Mom, please, we've already spoken about this." We have? "Tobias and I will have kids when we are ready to, when we think the time is right." Tris argues back. Obviously this hasn't been the first time that Tris has said those words to her mother. I wonder how long our parents have been hounding her about having kids. Not that I am against having kids with Tris, because I'm not, but she is right, we will begin to try for kids when we are ready. Other than the whole "Do you want to have kids" talk, Tris and I haven't really spoken about the subject. We agreed that although kids are definitely in our future. Kids are a lot of work and we want a little alone time for ourselves first. I don't think there's anything wrong with that.

"Whatever you both decide honey, I'm sure will be more than fine. As long as it's not in ten years," my mother says giving in. I fight the urge to roll my eyes, as if they have a say in my life with my wife. But I decide to keep that comment to myself, not wanting to spoil what should be the happiest day of my life with Tris.

* * *

We arrived at the Lake view Terrace taking the elevator up to the second floor. I think back to the day that Tris and I finally agreed on this place. Tris and I were both at our wits end, since we were unable to find the right venue for our wedding. Thankfully, it was nothing like the experience I went through with Christina. It had nothing to do with the size, or the glamour of it all… instead it was the complete opposite. We both agreed that we wanted a place that felt more like us. I can't recall how many places that we didn't even make it past the parking lot without turning back around and agreeing that the location just didn't feel right. Then I happened to surprise Tris one day at the Navy Pier for a nice time out. To our surprise, for some odd reason we both felt right at home. The next day we met with the event coordinator and it all fell right into place after that. The Lake view Terrace at the Navy Pier in Chicago was a no-brainier for us, in fact the moment we stepped off of the elevator and into the large round ballroom, Tris' and my face immediately lit up like it was Christmas morning. The large bay windows gave us the perfect view of the one thing we knew felt right to us, the Ferris wheel. We still don't know why it's so important to us, other than the few dates that we have had there…but even back then we were always drawn to it, as if it had some significant meaning to us both. We just knew it felt right and we couldn't turn away from it. The only thing that would make sense to me is perhaps the significance of the Ferris wheel had to do with the Tobias and Beatrice that we used to be. After that, it was as if everything else fell into place perfectly.

The moment we step off the elevators, Tris and I hear music playing and much to our delight we also hear a lot of chatter. Drew waits for us at the entrance of the ballroom while pressing a button on his walkie talkie, no doubt announcing to the Dj that we have indeed finally arrived. Drew once again lines us up in the order of the wedding party at the main entrance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I can have your attention at the main entrance," The DJ says, slowing down the music, as he one by one introduces everyone as they walk in and what part they all played in the wedding party. "Alright, Alright, it's with great pleasure that I introduce to you all for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton!" The DJ finally introduces us, as we walk hand and hand into the ballroom. Our guests stand cheering us on as we make our way to the dance floor.

"May I have this first dance?" I ask Tris, as I take her right hand into my left and bring it to my lips for a tender kiss.

"You may, along with many more," Tris says, blushing. I cradle her hand with my own against my chest, as my right hand snakes around her waist holding her tightly to me as her left hand settles on my bicep. The large room of guests falls away from us, as we slowly sway from side to side on the dance floor as they play the same song that we danced to so long ago in her old apartment. Just like that night, I can't help but lean down close to her ear and begin to sing softly in her ear. Letting the words of the song portray my true feelings towards her.

"**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.**

**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.**

**I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do**

**I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.**

**A reason for living. A deeper meaning.**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain.**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea.**

**I want to lay like this forever.**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**

**I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry**

**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.**

**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of**

**The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain,**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea.**

**I want to lay like this forever,**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**Oh can you see it baby?**

**You don't have to close your eyes**

**'Cause it's standing right before you.**

**All that you need will surely come**

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.**

**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.**

**I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea.**

**I want to lay like this forever.**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**I want to stand with you on a mountain**

**I want to bathe with you in the sea.**

**I want to live like this forever.**

**Until the sky falls down on me"**

When the song is over I pull back wanting nothing more than to savor this moment with her gorgeous lips against mine. But my heart begins to melt into a million pieces when I see the tears rolling down Tris' cheeks. I don't hesitate for a second, I let her hand that is on my chest go, lifting it up to her face to wipe her tears away.

"I love you," Tris gently says, smiling up at me.

"I love you too... my beautiful wife," I say, teasing her on the last part. It's like a flicker of light on a candle that goes off in her eyes, when I say that to her. It's like suddenly she remembers that we are here in the middle of the dance floor at our wedding surrounded by dozens of our loved ones. Just as I am about to go in for her delicious lips, the DJ switches the track, inviting everyone out to the dance floor to join us.

"Alright, I know you are the groom and all, but you can't have her all yourself. There will be plenty of time for that later, douche," Zeke says, opening his arms up for Tris. I reluctantly let my new wife go, and into his arms. I turn only to see that Shauna has been standing there this whole time waiting for me.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" She says. I smile at Shauna, glad to have a go around on the dance floor with her.

* * *

I finally find myself with a moment alone standing at the furthest spot away from everyone in the room. I glance outside the massive windows, loving the spectacular view of the Ferris wheel. Since the sun's gone down, it's all lit up with spectacular colored lights and it's moving, so it is casting shadows everywhere. It only stops to let the people riding it, on and off. The view is nothing like I have ever seen before. It's breathtaking.

I turn to break my gaze from it only to see my gorgeous wife, dancing, laughing and more importantly, alive. My wife, I don't think I will ever tire of saying that. She's the love of my life. She looks so breathtakingly beautiful, my eyes greedily rake in her body slowly, savoring just how well that dress fits her delicious curves. Did I ever mention that Tris has great tits. Even in all that fabric, it's like they are calling to me, or I should I say they call to my mouth. My eyes spot her tattoos on her collarbone and the one right above her left breast of the ravens.

She surprised me the night of my graduation ceremony, I admit I wasn't expecting to find Tris on our bed in her new sexy lingerie. I swear ever since we passed the threshold of intimacy in our relationship, it's like a fire has been unleashed within her. She gets bolder and bolder everyday, She's much more confident not only with her own body, but with what she wants. I'm not complaining though, I absolutely love it. It's so hot to see her act that way and I love that I'm the one that is experiencing it all with her.

She never told me that she was getting a tattoo. Not that she needs to ask for my permission or anything, she just surprised me, is all. I never asked nor hinted in any way that she should get the same tattoo from before. It's her body, who am I to request that, but the truth is a part of me missed it, like something was always missing on her body. I guess she must have felt that way too. When my mouth discovered them sitting there on her collarbone waiting for my lips...I felt like all was right in the world. Like everything was put back into its rightful place.

Her parents on the other hand… didn't feel the same way. After all, tattoos are permanent. But they quickly calmed down when Tris explained that each raven represented the people that she loved most in the world, her family. Although they still don't like it, they know Tris is a grown adult and there isn't much they can do about it now. Caleb on the other hand, couldn't help but tease her at how dorky she is. But other than that…most people are just surprised that innocent Tris would even get a tattoo in the first place. I happen to love it, in fact I think she looks badass and sexy as hell with it.

"Hiding alone over here, I see." I turn to my right, to face none other than Christina. She has her hands clasped together casually in the front of her, looking up at me smiling proudly for the first time in a long time. Ever since she has moved back out to New York to be with Will, I have to admit she has changed for the better as a person. In fact, we have even exchanged a few emails back and forth since Tris and I last saw her and Will together. At the time I couldn't think of anything more awkward than that dinner, but it ended on a well note. Tris actually really liked Will, she was impressed by his intelligence, along with his ability to rein in Christina. I couldn't agree with her more. They are good fit, together they balance each other out. Just like Tris and I do.

"Just taking it all in,"I say, returning her smile. "Thanks for coming."

"Are you surprised that I did?" She laughs. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I might not be the bride anymore, but I still care about you, Tobias. I'm happy to be here," she continues. "Tris is really great, she evens you out." Her tone is gentle. I nod, she couldn't be more right about that.

"Four my man, it's time for the cutting of the cake," Zeke says, getting my attention. He glances towards Christina, not knowing what to say to her, other than hello. She returns his greeting, only this time she is actually smiling and polite, nothing like her previous greetings to Zeke. It catches him off guard for a few seconds, before he snaps back to reality and turns the conversation back towards me.

"See you around, Christina," I say, turning towards the round table where the cake is the centerpiece in the room. The cake is very large with four tiers, of course we had to choose a delicious Dauntless chocolate cake for our wedding. Each other tier alternates between royal blue and white icing with large edible silver jewels throughout it. But that isn't what has caught my eye at the moment. No, what has really caught my eye is my beautiful new bride smiling and blushing a beautiful shade of pink with excitement.

"Ready for dessert Mrs. Eaton?" I ask, wrapping my arms around Tris' waist and pulling her close to me. She places her small hands over mine that rests against her toned stomach.

"I am Mr. Eaton,"she says while smiling at me. She reaches out hooking her hand behind my neck, pulling me down so my ear is right next to her waiting lips. The sudden feel of her heated breath against the sensitive spot on my ear sends shivers down my body and towards my groin. My jaw clenches, as I try to bring a certain part of my body to heal. I will not embarrass us, I will not embarrass us. "Honestly though, I would prefer being the dessert," Tris says in my ear. Oh fucking hell. What I wouldn't give to throw her down on this table right now and have my tongue buried deep inside of her.

"Behave, Mrs. Eaton. You wouldn't want to give our guests a show would you?" I tease her.

"Would that be so bad? Maybe you could give Zeke some pointers" she jokes out, the mention of Zeke's name brings me out of our bubble and back to reality.

"Let's get this over and done with…I can't wait to get you out of here and out of this dress," I say, as my hold on her gets a little tighter than before. I know Tris can feel my growing need for her pressed against her backside. We really need to get back to business before anyone else notices my "predickament."

"Me too," she says, as the DJ interrupts us once again. He announces that it's time for the cutting of the cake and for all of the guests to close in on us.

Tris' gorgeous smile widens, as her hands hold the royal blue handle of the silver cake cutter. I am careful not to hurt her small hands, as I go and cover hers with my own, as she guides the cake cutter down the soft and moist cake. In unison, we both raise the cutter and begin another cut making the shape of a triangle. We look up smiling at our guests as flashes of light continue to blind us. Tris carefully maneuvers the sliced cake onto an already laid out royal blue paisley designed plate. I begin to see a mischievous look on her face and know she has something up her sleeve. I watch Tris as her hand stalks over the plate, she forgoes the desert forks that lay right next to the plate and grabs almost half of the slice of cake and shoves it towards my already open mouth. Tris begins to laugh as she suddenly realizes that she didn't exactly catch me off guard, instead I lift what's left of the cake slice and hold it up to her like a threat. She laughs out again while telling me "I wouldn't dare," but little does she know, I would. Although I have every opportunity to fling the chocolate cake into her face, I'm also aware that I don't want to go overboard today. So instead of flinging the slice of cake hard, I fling it just enough to shove it into her mouth while avoiding a large mess on her stunning wedding gown. She laughs, standing up on her tippy toes and kisses my frosted cover lips with her own. I instantly get lost in the delicious taste of her lips. What a perfect combination, Tris and Dauntless' famous chocolate cake. I can't help the sexy images that flood my mind as I picture Tris laying on our bed, bare before me, with Dauntless cake smeared all over her. Fuck! Snap out of it, Tobias.

* * *

We continue to enjoy our night, dancing, laughing and conversing with many of our guests and of course our friends and family. I mainly watch my bride happily, as she has become the center of attention. Which is not like her usual self, but tonight she is happy, excited and magically glowing like the stunning bride that she is. She smiles as she opens her arms gracefully to everyone that happens to ask her to dance. As I decide to take my turn on the dance floor as well. I finally just get Tris back into my arms, when the DJ announces on the microphone that it's time for the father and daughter and the mother and son to dance.

Since Tris and I hate the thought of being the center of attention, we both agreed it would be best to do this dance together. Therefore we would dance with our parents on the same song, at the same exact time. I have to admit, it was a great idea. Everyone is so fixated on capturing this special moment between us, that they don't know exactly where to aim their cameras right now.

"Mrs. Eaton," I announce, as I take the last few steps between us. Finally, I have my gorgeous wife all to myself, well for now that is. I'm done sharing her for the night. She turns around, blushing at the sound of her new name.

"That's me," Tris says proudly, wrapping her arms around my neck. My arms automatically find their home mindlessly around her petite waist.

"It is," I lean in a little closer towards her so only she can hear my words. "Which means you are all mine to do what I want…when I want…and how I want." I let my hot breath tickle the skin on her ear. I feel the shivers run down her spine. I inwardly smile, knowing that I have the same effect on her that she has on me.

"What do you have planned to do with me, now that I'm all yours?" She asks, pulling back to look up into my eyes. I can see the lust and the anticipation swirling around in her beautiful blue-gray eyes. We obviously have the same sexy thoughts running through our minds right now.

"Well first, I want to get you out of here and stop sharing you with everyone else," I continue. "Then I have big plans for you that involve your legs being wide open and hearing you screaming my name... very, very loudly." I lean in kissing the sensitive spot below her ear, she suddenly gasps at the sudden contact.

"Let's get out of here now," Tris says, her voice sounds husky and full of lust. She pulls me down by the neck, claiming my lips as her own. This kiss that starts out quite innocent, quickly turns into a more lustful and aggressive kiss that I know I could enjoy doing with her all night long. Did I tell you, I just love her lips, both sets of them. I know we need to get out of here really soon, before we give our guests a show that they might not be wanting to see.

As we make our way through the crowd that is a mixture of our family and our friends, I can see that they are all proudly smiling, congratulating us and throwing handfuls of rice our way. I can't help but think that perhaps Tris and I have been given a second chance at life and to love again. I know with all my heart that I will never take for granted any moment, any kiss, or any occasion that we have in our life together. In fact I will spend the rest of my life cherishing and loving every minute that I have with Tris... my life, my love, my beautiful amazing wife.

* * *

**A/N**

**So finally after 55 chapters we have reached our end. What a journey it has been? When I started this story, I had no idea that so many twists and turns would happen. I hope you all enjoyed how it turned out as much as I have. **

**Please stick around for one more chapter of To Love Again, the epilogue, as well as other exciting projects that will be on their way soon. **

**For all of you that follow A Love Like No Other, I'll see you next week with a new chapter. **

**Brainstorm with: FDFobsessed **

**Like always, happy reading, stay strong and stay healthy.**

**Trini**


	57. Chapter 56 Epilogue

**Happy Reading Everyone! **

**Don't forget to leave me those comments! **

**I know many of you didn't expect this chapter today, but since it's my birthday today I'm posting a day early for you all. So enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 56/ The epilogue **

**Tris' P.O.V. **

We arrived at the Northeast Florida regional airport in just three hours. Although we are both exhausted from such a long and exciting day, I can still feel the zing that is humming through my body. It's been there ever since our first kiss as husband and wife.

It doesn't take long for Tobias and I to catch a cab, as it is almost one in the morning and the airport is nearly empty with only incoming flights. Although Tobias continues to try and remain tight lipped about our honeymoon, I can't help but tease him that we have arrived in St. Augustine, Florida, so I guess the cat is out of the bag now.

It takes us less than fifteen minutes to reach a small but adorable yellow historical house with green trim and a small flag like sign hanging from a green light post right on the curb that reads, Agustin Inn Bed & Breakfast. The house is encircled by a large white stone wall and the only way to get in is through a walkway that leads you to a beautiful courtyard that is filled with fresh flowers and bronze colored tables and chairs that leads you straight to the front door. The cab driver graciously helps Tobias unload the trunk and bring all our bags into the door of the inn. I am in awe of the house, both inside and out. It feels as though time has been frozen and we have just happened to walk right into a time loop.

"Good evening, welcome to Agustin Inn, my name is Emily," A voice calls out to us, as we enter the gorgeous house. I see an older woman maybe in her sixties smiling at us as she continues to pour herself what smells like a hot cup of coffee. "Are you checking in?" She continues to ask us, as she walks with her cup over towards a desk that holds a large guest book and some office supplies that sits right on top of it.

"Good evening, yes…um Mr. and Mrs. Tobias Eaton,"Tobias says, as he settles our luggage down beside him. Other than my carry-on bag and my purse, Tobias insisted on carrying both of our suitcases, as if I am incapable of doing so, but I know it's also in Tobias' nature to be a perfect gentleman.

"Ah yes, Mr. Eaton, we have been expecting you," Emily says, taking a seat at the desk as she opens her reservation book. "We have you booked for a week in the Camelot Room. I think you will be very pleased with the accommodations that the room will provide for the both of you. If I can have you sign here, please," Emily says, turning her book around and handing Tobias a pen. He eagerly takes it, signing the book, as she continues to pull out some pamphlets and keys for the both of us. "Here are some pamphlets on the local events and activities that are scheduled for this week, as well as some information on our own daily activities here at the Bed & Breakfast. Speaking of breakfast, it begins at seven and ends at nine thirty every morning, and please feel free to help yourself to our complimentary snack bar whenever you would like," she continues, as she smiles warmly at us. "Congratulations on your marriage, please let us know if we can do anything to make your stay more welcome. Your room is located on the second floor at the end of the hall on the left."

* * *

We enter the dimly lit room, the only light that really illuminates in it comes from a rustic stone fireplace. It's interesting, as I hold my hands out towards the fire, I think that I should feel the heat, but instead I feel nothing. Tobias goes on to explain to me that in Florida because of the hot weather most fireplaces here are electric and are used for the ambiance instead of for heat. Weird. I suddenly feel his hands snake around my waist, holding me tightly against him as we continue to watch the iridescent flames.

"What do you think?"Tobias whispers, I feel his hot breath against the skin under my ear, sending shivers down my body and straight to my core. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my run away nerves. I finally take the rest of the room in. The room has a cozy, warm feel to it with its light yellow walls. The dresser and two nightstands are both in a dark cherry wood, with a matching king size sleigh bed, the handmade quilt and shams are in a creamy white with a dark wooden tray sitting right in the middle of the large bed, which holds a silver bucket with champagne that sits on ice with two crystal champagne glasses and a large plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a beautiful vase that holds three red long-stemmed roses. The drapes are in a pretty shade of light blue and the lamps on the bedside tables are gold with white shades on them. There is a love seat in the corner of the room that is cozy and perfect for two that matches the drapes perfectly. I can see a private balcony right off of the bedroom with a sweet rod iron bistro table and two chairs, which has views of the downtown shops down below. The room is quite enchanting and romantic. I move towards the ensuite bathroom, it has a large Jacuzzi tub/shower combination and a white vintage pedestal sink and a toilet. There are two white silk robes that have Mr. and Mrs. embroidered on them hanging from two silver hooks on the back of the door. What a nice touch.

"It's just perfect," I say, slowly turning towards my new husband. I almost gasp out loud, as I watch him slowly take the remaining steps between us. I watch as his eyes dilate with lust, hunger and passion. There is no denying it, I want him too. He has had me waiting long enough. Tobias continues to approach me slowly, like a man on a hunt approaching his prey. I suddenly have butterflies flying around in my stomach, threatening to burst out. I hold up my hand, stopping him in his place. "I just need a minute to freshen up," I say, my voice is filled with my own wants and needs. I go and grab my carry-on bag, having planned ahead of time, so I don't need to sift through my large luggage for what I need.

"You need a bag for that?" Tobias says, teasingly. If only he knew what I have in store for him.

"Why don't you relax on the bed and open the champagne," I suggest to him. I enter the large bathroom, closing the door behind me. I take a deep breath calming myself, before I open my bag and dig out my new sexy, but oh so dirty lingerie. It's white and lacy and leaves very little to the imagination with a matching thong, no less. I strip myself out of my beige pants and white blouse, I slowly take off my strapless bra and panties, but decide at the last minute to leave my thigh high stockings on. I then step into my 5 inch high red "fuck me" heels. I make quick work of my hair, letting all the large curls loose so they fall down to my shoulders. I wipe my face clean of all its makeup and remove my necklace and earrings, but choose to keep on my newest piece of jewelry, my gorgeous wedding band. I stare down at it for a few more seconds, amazed at how far Tobias and I have come. I wonder what life has in store for us now that we are one.

I reach for the large feather in my bag, then take a deep breath before opening the door and stepping back into our room. My blood begins to boil, sending my temperature to at least a thousand degrees and I feel tightening in my core at the gorgeous site of my sexy husband. He is sitting on the edge of our bed like like an adonis, with his shirt unbuttoned and opened revealing his tight abs and toned stomach, while smiling at me as he holds up two filled glasses of champagne. His smile begins to falter as he drinks me in and his jaw drops open as his eyes dilate even further. I swear it won't take either one of us long to find our release tonight, as we are both beyond turned on at this point.

"W-o-w," Tobias says very slowly. For a minute there, I wonder if he is going to drop the glasses and take me right here and now. The look on his face and the tone of his sexy voice encourages me to move forward with my plan. I take the final steps between us, stepping between his already parted thighs. I place the large feather softly on the bed right next to him. I let my right hand trail slowly up his muscular thighs, up to his toned stomach and his rock hard chest, taking what I assume is my glass. All while asking Tobias, if this is for me. Tobias is for once speechless, as he hands the glass over to me. I take a slow, small sip of the bubbly champagne, it takes everything in me to keep myself going at a slow pace, as I know he is staring at every inch of my body. I place my now empty glass on the nightstand right next to me, I turn to take in a very stunned and frozen Tobias. I glance from his eyes to his hands, asking silently if he is going to finish that. He blinks dramatically, like he's trying to remember what he was doing before he saw me. He glances back down to the still half full glass in his hand, as he then swallows the remainder down quickly and hands me the glass to place next to mine on the nightstand. I do so, without one word being spoken. Before Tobias can place his hands on one inch of my body, I decide to surprise him instead by forcing him back down on the bed. My hands push firmly on his shoulders as I force him down. Of course if Tobias really wanted to resist me, he could as I am no match for him. I slowly allow my hands to slowly make their way down from his shoulders, down to the bare skin of his firm muscular chest and then his abs. I can't help the intense longing that I have for this man, as I slowly let my hands ghost over his bulging erection. He moans both from the pleasure and the discomfort that I make him feel. I take the feather off of the bed and slowly run it over the large bulge in Tobias' pants. He moans again and closes his eyes. I then take the feather and tickle his well-toned abs and then move it up towards his chest and swirl it around his erect nipples, which seems to drive him wild, because I hear him groan and I can see him twitching in his pants.

"Fuck Tris, I'm so turned on… you need to stop before you unman me right now. I won't lie, it won't take much to do that tonight," he says in a husky tone. I smile devilishly at him, as I know he wants me just as much as I want him. I climb up on him, wanting to feel him at my core. I slowly rock my wet core over his pants... wanting and yearning for the friction to make this ache stop. But taking his threat into account, I suddenly stopped my hips and put down the feather. Although I don't release the pressure on his straining erection. I know what he means though, I can feel my body already building up towards my own release.

"I need you," I moan, not recognizing my own voice.

"You have me baby, always,"Tobias says, while his hands caress my breasts that are falling out of my lacy lingerie. I gasp loudly, as I suddenly feel his wet tongue and lips on my very erect nipple, biting, licking, and sucking on it. Oh god. Suddenly I feel his strong hands on my hips, halting them in their place. I didn't even know they were moving again. "I want to try something new tonight…something that I think will help us," he continues. "If you don't like it, just say so…and we will stop," he says. I'm so beyond gone at this point, I don't care what he wants to try, as long as he can make this ache in my core stop. I nod, agreeing to his will. "Baby, lay down on your back in the middle of the bed," he instructs me. I quickly obey to his idea, as I release him and flip on my back. I watch as he gets off of the bed, removing the tray and placing it on the dresser. Before he turns back towards me, he slips his shirt off of his shoulders revealing his tattoo to me, including the new addition to it.

It took me nearly a whole 24 hrs to notice the new addition to his tattoo. Although I was surprised, I instantly fell totally in love with it. He told me he got the new addition to his tattoo during a dare that Zeke gave him on the night of his bachelor party. Thankfully, Zeke didn't place any specific ideas for the dare other than Tobias having to get a new tattoo. Tobias wanted something special, something that represented us. He told me how Tori the tattoo artist helped him design the perfect thing. I cried the first time I saw it, two black ravens flying towards each other, each holding two ends of a string in their mouths. The string spelled out the continuous cursive word, "FourTris." The tattoo is sitting to the right side, between what we both know are the Abnegation and the Dauntless symbols. It's the perfect representation of who we are.

He turns back towards me, and ever so slowly removes what is left of his shirt and lets it drop to the floor. He then slowly undoes the button of his pants from its home and slowly lowers his zipper, letting his pants along with his tight black boxer briefs drop to the floor. I swear he is trying to kill me right now with his sexy strip tease. I continue to watch him, as his ocean-blue eyes greedily drink me in, as he walks around the bed to my right. He slowly continues to climb on the bed, straddling my head and making me come face to face with his large engorged dick. I lick my lips, because the anticipation is making my lips suddenly dry. He slowly and carefully drops to all fours before me, spreading my legs with one hand and then sliding my thong to the side as he dips his head between my outstretched thighs. I gasp from feeling his wet hot tongue stroke my slit. Shit. "Suck me baby," he commands. I'm all too eager to please him right now. He arches his back, giving us both a way to be able to reach each other's most intimate places. I know if I was on top, this definitely would not work with my petite size. Reaching up, I grab a hold of his large rock hard dick, raising my head just slightly, while licking the side of it all the way down to the base. Thank goodness I have a pillow propping up my head a little, making this so much easier and comfortable for my neck. It's now his turn to gasp as he feels my hot wet tongue on his very hard shaft. "Fuck," is the last thing he says, before he dips his head back down between my legs and takes my swollen clit between his teeth and gently he begins to suck and nibble on it with his talented tongue and teeth. He continues to support his weight with his right hand, as his left hand begins to work itself into me, his fingers stimulating my wet entrance and working themselves in and out of me. I moan, as I take the head of his large dick into my mouth bobbing my head up and down, while my right hand moves up and down on the base of his dick to compensate for the parts that can't fit in my mouth. The room is filled with sounds of slurping, loud moans, and the bed squeaking. I start to worry for a second if we will wake the neighbors, but then I decide I don't give a fuck right now. All these sensations, having him in my mouth, his mouth and fingers in me… it's overwhelming. It only makes me want him even more deep inside of me. But knowing it won't take us much longer, I reach around with my empty hand, caressing first his balls and then grabbing his ass roughly, as I make him thrust himself deeper into my mouth making him fuck my mouth as hard as he wants. I feel myself climbing towards my release, my body is boiling and screaming for it. "Oh fuck,"Tobias mumbles, as he too is really close to reaching his climax. I moan out my own release, as he too moans loudly and mumbles my name as he shoots his load deep into my mouth. I don't think twice before swallowing his warm cum. Fuck, that was amazing. I feel Tobias' limbs begin to shake, as he continues to hold himself up. He then turns us both on our sides, his head is still buried deep between my thighs, as my head rests on his inner thighs. We both are breathless from our incredibly intense climaxes.

"Fuck that was..."Tobias says, panting.

"Amazing," I say, finishing up his statement for him. We both laugh as we try to calm ourselves down. I look down at myself and giggle when I notice that I'm still dressed in my white see through lacy lingerie and my "barely there" thong and I still have on my "fuck me" heels.

* * *

We lie awake feeling sated in each other's arms under the thin, soft material of the cozy quilt. We share laughter, small talk and steal some dreamy open mouthed kisses from time to time. Although I still have on my lacy lingerie, I took off my thong and my heels a few hours ago. I love moments like this, just us relaxing and being together in each other's embrace, totally relaxed.

"I'm getting hungry," Tobias blurts out. "I didn't eat much dinner," he continues. I know what he means, we were so busy with our guests and everything that was going on at the wedding that I don't think we even got to eat half of the food that was on our plates. I sit up, suddenly having an amazing and fun idea.

"Close your eyes," I say, kissing Tobias' eyelids. "Just relax," I say.

"Okay, just so you know I love eating your delicious pussy, but I need a little more something to sustain me right now," he says laughing.

"Oh shush," I say to him. I get off the bed and walk towards the dresser, I take the large plate of delicious chocolate covered strawberries, I then climb back into bed next to my husband. I trail one strawberry up his bare stomach, to his rock hard abs and up to his neck. Tobias lets out a loud gasp, not knowing what I have in store for him. I trace his open lips with the tip of the strawberry, giving him a hint of the delicious and decadent treat. Our wedding night is definitely far from over. In fact, I know that we won't be getting much sleep at all tonight, because I know we can't seem to keep our hands and mouths off of each other.

* * *

We woke up surprisingly early this morning for not sleeping more than three hours last night. We both decided to dress comfortably in casual shorts and tee shirts for the day. I wonder what Tobias has planned for us today, but I decide not to ask him just yet.

I can't help but look around the dining room, towards all the onlookers in the room. I Wonder if they know that we are indeed the couple that kept them awake all last night with our sexy extracurricular activities.

"What's that look for?" Tobias asks me, with amusement in his voice.

"What?" I ask, embarrassed.

"You look like a child that just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar," he continues. "Whats up?"

"Do you think….do you think they know that we were the ones that kept them up last night with our special activities," I say, I feel my cheeks instantly blush. Damn it, I am a married woman now, talking about sex with my gorgeous husband shouldn't be so embarrassing.

"What?" He chuckles. "No, not at all," he says.

"How would you know that?" I ask, almost demanding.

"Because when I booked this Bed & Breakfast for our honeymoon, I specifically asked if other guests could hear each other easily in their own rooms. The owner educated me that after several complaints from the guests over the years, that they actually soundproofed each of the rooms," he says matter of factly. "So baby we can be as loud as we want to," he says, I can see the mischievous grin growing on his handsome face. "Wow, really? So no one will hear us at all." Holy shit, is all that comes to my mind right now.

Our honeymoon week passes by really fast, as Tobias and I busied ourselves with venturing both in and out of our honeymoon suit. Tobias and I spent some of our days and nights at the beautiful beach, just enjoying the warm weather in the sun. One night Tobias and I even made a bomb fire and made love on a blanket under the beautiful stars. The adrenaline running through us from venturing out of the bedroom, only intensified our strong need for each other even more. It didn't end there though, as we also had some sexy time in the middle of the night on our private balcony, and we also had amazing sex in the huge Jacuzzi spa tub in our en-suite bathroom. I can honestly say that Tobias and I have both become sex addicts from this little adventure of ours. Something about us being married, committed mind, body and soul to each other, just makes our physical side of our relationship that much more intense and passionate. One of the nights Tobias surprised me with a romantic dinner at the Raintree restaurant, it was fine dining at its best. We also ventured out during some of the days, as we took tours of the lighthouse, Castillo de San Marcos, and the Fort Matanzas. Everything was just so perfect and magical, I couldn't think of any other way to spend our first week together as husband and wife.

* * *

**Four years later**

"Did you remember to bring the blanket?" I ask Tobias, as I stand helplessly watching him set down our picnic basket and countless bags on the grass.

"Yes, of course I remembered to pack the blanket," he answers, as he opens one of the many bags and pulls out our large, thick blanket and begins to spread it out on the ground. I watch him as I hold our overly excited nearly two year old in my arms. He looks towards his father with my favorite color in the whole world, the color of his father's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Daddy, I hulp," Andy says, letting go of my hand and grabbing a corner of the blanket and trying with all of his might to help his father. Tobias laughs, but welcomes his son's attempts at helping him fix the blanket. The two of them are like two peas in a pod, always near each other, always laughing together and always enjoying each other's company. I couldn't ask for a better father for my children than Tobias. I'm very lucky to have him,

We were both really surprised when we got the news of the pregnancy. Business with Divergent Party Planning was picking up so much at the time that I didn't even notice when I missed my period. Tobias and I had only agreed to start trying for a baby just a few months before that. I didn't expect for it to happen so quickly. I surprised Tobias that night with a small gift wrapped jewelry box. Inside was the copy of my test results, showing the date we may have conceived along with my due date. Tobias was extremely ecstatic when he read the paper, as he jumped up and down while grabbing a hold of me and spinning us around in the process. We spent the whole night celebrating, as he kissed every inch of my body, paying special attention to my still flattened stomach. From the moment he found out that I was pregnant with Andy he made sure that I had everything that I needed and wanted, that I was comfortable and happy throughout the entire nine months. It was a little overbearing at times, but he was absolutely wonderful through it all. With all of the late night fast food runs and my out of control crazy food cravings at all hours of the night and day, I wonder if Tobias is ready for it to happen all over again.

"Hey there, you guys," Shauna says, we turn to watch as Shauna and Zeke make their way towards us. I bite down on my lower lip, trying to hold in my laughter. Zeke looks just as bad as Tobias did, his arms are filled with all sorts of items that may be needed to tame our little ones, as Shauna holds on to their little girls. Erica, who is now four years old is always well behaved and gentle, but their youngest Annabelle can be all over the place if you let her. Annabelle was born just a few months before Andy was, so they have a lot of play dates together. Erica on the other hand loves to help watch the younger two, she says it's her job to protect them and make sure they are okay. I love how sweet and protective she can be.

"So what did you bring me this time," Zeke teases his best friend.

"What do you care, you're just going to shove it into your mouth without even noticing what it is anyway," Tobias shoots back.

"But you know it tastes so much better when you make it for me," Zeke continues to tease Tobias. I swear even after all these years of watching these two banter at each other it still never gets old.

"You wish that was the case," Tobias says, pulling out the toys for the kids, who quickly leave our sides to grab what has suddenly caught their attention. Andy seems to be drawn to his favorite red ball that barely fits in his hand. Annabelle on the other hand is right behind Andy trying to join in on the fun. While Erica is sitting just off to the side of them with her favorite baby doll, not really paying them much attention.

Shauna and I settle down on the large and comfy blanket, joining Zeke and Tobias as they continue on with their silly banter.

"I know you made all these things to please me, baby," Zeke continues, as Tobias pulls out the potato salad, along with some delicious fried chicken, fruit salad and a large cheese platter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... did you happen to bring the drinks by any chance?" Tobias asks, bringing Zeke back down to earth.

"Yes, I bought the drinks," Zeke sings, as if he is responding to a nagging mother instead of his best friend. He turns, grabbing his cooler that he and Shauna brought with them and opens the lid, showing Tobias that he did indeed not forget their arrangement.

* * *

"That was so delicious," Shauna moans, I note that she ate almost about double of what she would normally eat. I can't help but agree with her, the food was really delicious, my gorgeous man here can definitely cook. I glance at Andy who is sitting between both Tobias and I, as he pops another cheese cube into his mouth. Our son definitely loves cheese. I glance up towards Tobias, holding back my laughter as he does the exact same thing with a cube of cheese that Andy just did. Like I said before, they are two peas in a pod, like father, like son.

"Oh god!" Shauna squeals, I turn to see a very green Shauna covering her mouth. She takes a deep breath, as she tries to calm whatever it is that has gotten her sick to the stomach.

"Shauna are you alright?" I ask, seeing if there is anything I can do for her.

"Shauna baby, here have some Ginger Ale," Zeke says, offering her the cold beverage. It's then that it all clicks for me.

"Oh my god! Are you pregnant?" I ask Shauna, as my eyes widen in complete surprise. I watch as she shyly looks towards her husband, who nods his head at her, silently giving her permission to admit that she is indeed pregnant. Oh shit!

"I'm seven weeks pregnant!" She says, tearing up and nodding at us. Tobias starts to laugh with his own excitement at the situation before us, that they don't know about yet.

"What's so funny man? Is my wife being knocked up again that funny?" Zeke says, almost angrily at my husband. Tobias looks at me, his laughter is contagious, as I too begin to join in on his laughter.

"Because… because we are seven weeks pregnant too!" I laugh out. It doesn't take them long to join in on our laughter. We all then exchange hugs and congratulations to each other.

Life has a funny way of working out. Eight years ago tragedy struck my world, tearing it apart and leaving all of the pieces for me to pick up. It felt like nothing would ever be the same again, I'm glad I was wrong. It took me time to heal and put the pieces back together in my life, but I would have never thought I would have the chance to love again and what's more, to find the one person that I was meant to be with all along. The one person that I lost so long ago, that I never knew existed, but felt in my whole heart that he was out there somewhere.

I may not know all of the details from our past lives together, but I have no doubt of the great love that we shared and the everlasting bond that we had together. It may have taken us a long time to have gotten to this point,"TO LOVE AGAIN," but I do know that we will love each other beyond our last dying breath. We will never be separated again, even when death takes us from this life, our love will endure.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well we all know that all good things must come to an end. This story has reached its course. This story has taken its own loops and turns along the way that I had never expected it to take when I first started to write it. **

**But I want to say thank you to all of you for joining me on this special journey. **

**I hope all of you will continue to follow me on my future projects that are being brainstormed and created as we speak. Make sure you are following me so you can get the email alerts of all my upcoming future projects. **

**Lastly, I want to thank my brainstormer/ beta/ very close friend of mine, FDFobsessed. This story came out ten times better because of all of your help on it. I hope you all join me in thanking her.**

**I'll see you all again next week for another chapter of A Love Like No Other.**

**Alright…with all that being said, take care, be safe and happy reading.**

**Trini**


End file.
